Axess: The Other History
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: A novelization of the most important episodes of Axess and adapted from the Japanese episodes. Follow the adventures of Hikari Netto & Rock Man EXE as they fight the evil "Darkloids" which try to rule over both worlds! Together with their friends and allies they must defend the Cyber World while they figure out the enigma behind the "Nebula" organization and their machinations...
1. Chapter 1: Cross Fusion!

**Axess: The other history**

**By Zoram Selrof**

**Chapter 1: Cross Fusion!**

14:19 PM (Japan Time), Saturday February the 4th, 2005…

"… Stone Cube! Hurra~h!"

"Break Hammer!"

Two Net Navis with hostile look to them and colored red and green while using similar body models (as if hinting at being part of some league or another) were battling someone in the Internet City's Coliseum: one of them formed several "Stone Cubes" which he sent flying on forward while the other hit the grassed floor with the "Break Hammer" to form a shockwave spreading across the length of the stadium.

"Huh!"

Rock Man EXE jumped over the shockwave and landed back to see a pair of "Stone Cubes" incoming from his right flank and left flank in a synchronized manner but he jumped into the air with the right timing and both blocks just annihilated each other.

"Rock Buster!"

He drew his default weapon and shot two precise shots at the ground of both adversaries who weren't intimidated yet the flashes and dust did hinder their sight for a few instants: the green guy began to chuckle in a smug manner.

"Heh, heh, heh! That thing's so cheap: it won't even scratch me!"

"Man! It's a though fight for that _chibi_ fella…" A spectator muttered as he leant the right hand on the grades' stone handrail.

"The opponents are the Crushing Military Brothers… Fat chance!" The other muttered next.

"Wrong!"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Both turned around to see Roll EXE sitting on one of the grades and looking calm and confident.

"I wouldn't call it a thought battle. It's rather entertaining!"

The green guy suddenly gripped Rock Man's right arm while towering over him with a bully-like smug smile.

"Gotcha, _chibi_ guy!"

He threw Rock Man into the air in an effortless manner but he wasn't surprised or scared.

"… Rock Man! It's already OK! I've now realized these guys' fighting pattern!" Hikari Netto's voice called out.

"Well then! Transfer a Chip, Netto – kun!"

"Playtime's over! Let's cut in one blow!"

"_OK_!"

"What's with that chit-chat?" The green guy grumbled.

"I'll flatten you yet! Stone Cube! Random formation!"

An army of "Stone Cubes" began to form around the sky.

"Oh!"

They all dropped one after the other on Rock Man's position who only had time to gasp and look up to them: they formed a pile and dust scattered around them while the two cocky guys laughed.

"Hah, hah, hah!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Huh! Above! _Aniki_!" The green guy realized.

"What!" The red guy gasped.

True: Rock Man was dropping from the sky while keeping his arms spread and his legs slightly open as if to have a better aerodynamic pose.

"Battle Chip! Long Sword! Yo-yo! Slot In!"

Rock Man drew the Long Sword on his right forearm (the sword arm) and the Yo-Yo in the left forearm: the Yo-Yo shot and impacted the red guy who didn't see it coming or was too slow to react: it travelled up his body for a second before being pulled back: the red guy recoiled from the sudden blow while the green guy gasped.

"_Aniki_!"

The red guy was forced to automatically "log-out" and Rock Man, taking profit of the green guy's distraction, ran over the field while aiming the sword NE: he then made a clean sweep by aiming SW and split the green guy's waist while letting inertia propel him past the opponent: this guy was forced to automatically "log-out" too: Rock Man cancelled both weapons and a buzzer rang out: he turned around half-way and looked amused at his victory: the audience went mad and exploded into cheering and clapping.

"W-whoa! Man…!"

"Settled the deal in one blow…!"

"Right?" Roll grinned.

"Plug Out!"

Rock Man broke down into the basic data to then reform inside of a small square LCD screen with a menu interface occupying the left and upper corners of it: the main background color was a bright shade of green which turned less brighter as it descended: a matrix was set as a background and the word "Rock Man EXE" in English and using a white font automatically scrolled across the screen from the right to the left: Rock Man occupied the right side of it and only his upper body and start of his forearms were visible.

"Good job!" Netto praised.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Rock Man closed his eyes and looked slightly amused by the praising.

Netto lowered a blue plastic cover above the gray metallic frame surrounding the screen of a new-model PET.

This new-model PET had a main square body but the lower half adopted a curved shape while the right side had a slightly irregular-shaped metallic handle to it: the emblem was set just below the screen.

Two golden lines formed parallel to the screen and travelled down until they drew a circle around the emblem: the lower section had seven stroke-shaped objects built into it.

Overall, it looked more practical than the previous bulky PETs and it easily fitted in one's hand: Netto placed his right hand's index finger on the handle's space and spun it around before he stuffed it into black plastic couch with reddish edges and a frontal pocket which looked like it'd been affixed using four small screws and a central bigger one: this pouch was attached to the right side of his classical shorts.

Netto kept on sporting the same clothing as always: his blue bandana with the Hikari family emblem on it, the orange sleeveless vest over a white long-sleeved shirt plus his black shorts with a pair of yellow vertical stripes running down the sides.

As for footing he sported those orange and black sneakers.

He also wore his black schoolbag with a green band half-way across its length and circling three-quarters of its cubical shape.

His face hadn't changed in the less than two months ever since the defeat of "Gospel" the previous year's December: his chocolate brown eyes displayed his usual optimism while his hair kept on being messy as seen from behind.

"We did it, Rock Man!"

"Yup. We sure did, Netto – kun."

"Alright! Let's go!"

14:38 PM (Japan Time)…

"… A new "something" is on the move! New-Model 2.1, Ultia TFTXGA Monitor, with IPC's Ultimate Molecular Chip: 450 GHz of processing speed! This high-speed Chip promises to be the world standard in Personal Terminals. This future is in your hand…"

"Plug – In…your heart!"

A TV screen built on the front of some building was displaying what obviously was an ad for this new-model PET by IPC: this model was red and had Blues EXE's emblem on it so it surely was Ijuuin Enzan's very own model: Ijuuin Enzan then formed one on his right hand and smiled at the screen before he faded to give way to a picture of the PET and the logo "IPC" on the lower right corner floating against a stark white background: the logo then grew in size and got relocated to the NW corner while the PET was displaced at the SE corner: some black font text began to list the technical aspects of the device, and, for some reason, instead of 450GHz, it read 150MHz: it most likely was an overlook by the typing responsible: the tech listing also stated that the resolution of the screen was 5 inches: some tune began to ring out as well.

"… My bad! But you go and when it comes to Net Battles you act like you lose in purpose!"

"That battle was way too easy: the opponents were cheap! If I'd smashed them right away that'd been boring, wouldn't it?"

Netto was discussing with his neighbor and classmate Sakurai Meiru who also remained unchanged: she kept on sporting clothes which looked like an imitation of Netto's: the blue navy sleeveless vest over an azure t-shirt, a short pink skirt, tall black stockings and pink shoes.

She sported a pouch for the PET on the right side of her waist attached to it and hanging over the skirt: the PET's color was pink in her case.

Netto was rollerblading down the street while Meiru followed him riding on a kick scooter while looking somewhat annoyed: Netto played the offended.

Rush, the dog-shaped program, was riding along with Meiru on the kick scooter too.

Netto also carried a bag or suitcase with a black handle on his right hand but wasn't paying attention to that.

"Wait, Netto!" A voice commanded.

"Huh?"

Both stopped, surprised.

"Aup, aup!" Rush barked.

Ooyama Chisao happened to be blocking their way: he hadn't changed and kept on being the short guy who was around Rush's height: he couldn't possibly be taller than a meter and ten or so.

He kept on sporting the yellow t-shirt with green bands on the cuffs and neck plus Guts Man's emblem (the green cross against a black background and having a metallic circular edge) together with blue shorts and green boots.

His brown hair aimed upwards and his face displayed what could be an attempt to pass as annoyed.

"That's my Meiru – chan, so stay away from her! Netto! The one who is gonna beat ya will be the great me! … Well! That's what Dekao – niichan says from Jawaii… Chu!" He smiled.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Hah, hah, hah…"

Both Netto and Meiru looked slightly uneasy and laughed but without being really amused, more like somewhat resigned.

"Where are ya two going to? Chu?"

"The Science Labs, you see! To bring a package to Papa, see." Netto admitted as he showed him a sports bag with black edges and a main body colored in a bright brown color.

_The Science Labs… Yes, I knew that already…_

None of the three spotted a man standing close by and apparently concentrated on writing some notes down on a small notebook using a pencil.

This man appealed as being around 25 or 26 years old and past a meter and eighty in height.

He wore a brownish trench coat over a black suit with a brown tie, black pants and brown shoes plus a brown hat having a black band circling it atop his head: a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

"The Science Labs, eh? Chu!"

"Wanna come 'long with us?" Netto invited.

"Really? Yeah!"

The group continued their path while the trench coat man closed the notebook and stuffed it on the right pocket of the trench coat: he began to follow them while looking at a chronometer.

_It'll be a matter of a few hours by now… If all goes according to the schedule I have on mind… _

Netto and company made it to the Science Labs and came inside of the lobby where several scientists where chatting: the man in the trench coat slipped into a staircase and headed up one floor: he then took out a set of keys from his pants' right pocket and came inside of a small office room which only had a desk and a chair plus a half-empty bottle of water on the NW corner of the table: he locked the door and opened a drawer with another key to take out a laptop which he booted: he interacted with it and brought up feed from a camera somewhere in the lobby aiming for Netto and company from behind.

_I prepared in advance during last month._

Hikari Yuuichirou, Netto's father, and a famed scientist, came out through a pair of automated metallic sliding doors: he wore his usual coat over his brown and orange vest with the crest on the right side of the torso.

His other clothes included a pair of bluish jeans and brown shoes.

He sported glasses over his eyes and he had some stubble indicating that he hadn't shaved for a few days: he was currently going over some documents in a clipboard.

"Papa!"

"Huh? Netto! Hiya, Meiru – chan!"

"Good morning, mister!"

"Chisao – kun came along too?"

"Here, Papa. This is from Mama." Netto told him as he handed him the sports bag.

"_Thank you_."

"… Mister! You seem to have been engrossed over here, at the Science Labs! What about your relatives, sir?"

"Well… Until I finish our current research, then… But when that comes to happen then it'll be OK to take a break."

"Hikari – hakase!" One of the scientists called out.

"Going ASAP! I'm on the midst of some experiment so why don't you go over to the 2nd floor and have a look there?"

"Alright, Saito – niisan… Let's go!" Netto whispered.

"Chut! Not so loud… Netto – kun!" Rock Man warned.

"Don't worry!"

"Nobody is supposed to get a hold of that, you know! That I am your big brother…" He lowered his voice.

"Roger!"

Netto and the group headed up to the observation floor and then had a look at the experiment room with obvious curiosity and surprise: they barely noticed a dragonfly flying over them.

"Wow."

The room contained several kinds of terminals, consoles and computers linked to a pair of machines which had cylindrical shape: one contained a Net Navi's hologram.

This Net Navi was tall: he clearly was about a meter and eighty in height too and he had a look of being a serious type.

His face was protected by purple armor built around it and they had no mouth and nose but a pair of red-colored pupils shaped like pyramids aiming downwards set over a black background.

His main bodysuit color was a shade of white-toned brown yet he had purple armor over his upper torso and shoulders.

Two lances reminiscent of missiles had been attached to the outer edges of his shoulders' armor.

The chest armor contained the emblem which had brownish edge: the drawing was a set of three red thin lines forming an Alphabet "V" character when seen from the right and with a blue pyramid popping out of the left edge the peak of which was set on the middle of both pathways: the whole drawing was set over a white brown color.

His forearms' armor was also purple in coloring and protected great part of the hands leaving only the fingers (covered in black "skin") sticking out of the armor.

The boots began over the knees and used brown as the main color with purple for the part over the foot's front and the soils: a line travelled up the length of the boots until it spotted short of the knees: two metallic prisms aimed upwards from the knees' spot.

Overall he looked strong and agile and was currently standing firm without making any noise inside of the hologram-projecting equipment like a soldier waiting for orders.

_Ah! Insofar all looks alright… Let's see… Where is the gentleman I'm looking for in this huge room? I need to see them to confirm my suspicions._

The camera switched to Yuuichirou speaking with a man wearing a weird suit and standing inside of some structure built with a metallic frames and glass walls.

The man's suit consisted on a greenish metallic helmet covering the whole of his head with some weird cylinders popping out: three were set in a radius of 180º in the forehead while another two stuck out of the SE and SW corners.

The rest of the suit completely covered all of his skin and left nothing exposed save for the face skin: it was black in coloring with a pair of red shapes near the waist and the sides of the torso: two pouches were attached to a belt.

His face depicted the man as being on his late 20s and having brown irises yet no trace of beard or moustache: Yuuichirou was telling him something but the compartment apparently could muffle sounds: Yuuichirou checked some spots of the suit and seemed to be giving instructions to the man given how he nodded in understanding.

_Hum. That's the man._

Presently, Yuuichirou came out of the box while the man checked his gloves as if to make sure they were properly fitted or secured: Netto and the others looked on from the observation floor while sticking their hands to the window so as to lean forward and look.

"What cool devices…!" Meiru muttered.

"What kind of experiment is gonna start? Chu?"

"An Operator's and a Net Navi's fusion!" A voice rang out.

"Meijin – san!" Netto exclaimed.

Meijin, the programmer who'd helped them during the "Gospel" campaign, was there: he sported his usual shirt, coat and jeans plus fingerless gloves over his hands.

His hair kept on being glued to aim backwards and his glasses hadn't changed either.

"… _San wa iranai_."

"Eh… Did you say an Operator's and a Net Navi's fusion, sir?"

"Hikari – hakase succeeded, a while ago, in materializing data from the Cyber World… Using that method, and by employing an Operator's flesh as a medium, we can materialize a Net Navi in the real world. In short: "_Cross Fusion_"!"

"Materialize Net Navis?" Meiru asked.

"…"_Cross Fusion_"…?"

"Have a look!"

"Huh?"

Meijin stepped over to them and signaled a terminal with a drawer which opened to display a row of what seemed to be several new-gen Chips aligned there.

"A miraculous Chip which can make the fusion between Operator and Net Navi possible…"

An automated pincer descended and picked one to turn it 90º to the right: the Chip had a green crystalline dome on its center surrounded by a black edge plus a line extending in an irregular manner across the left flank of it: the Hikari family crest was set just below that black line: the color of the Chip was a metallic blue and it included the contacts on the lower edge of its body.

"The "Synchro Chip" which Hikari – hakase has developed!"

"By using that "Synchro Chip"… Rock Man and I could also do that "Cross Fusion" thing, you mean to say? Meijin – san?"

_Bravo, Mr. Hikari Jr._

"… _San wa iranai_. Currently, though… It's impossible to materialize except within a special space labeled "Dimensional Area"… But in the near future you should be able to do it anywhere even in dangerous environments like outer space."

"Dimensional Area: deploy." Yuuichirou commanded.

"Dimensional Area: deploy." An assistant confirmed.

He pulled up a lever on a terminal and a set of three cylinders with blue transparent glass and having complex circuitry boards close to them turned on: blue energy began to draw patterns across the circuitry boards as they turned on.

_Hum! It's begun._

Some loose and sometimes fused hexagons of varying colors formed inside of the structure where the main in the suit was standing at: the structure included a metallic round platform colored green with three rectangles expanding from it atop a black ground: the hexagons began to slowly rotate clockwise and the man looked towards Yuuichirou as if to signal all was alright.

"Experiment: start! Synchro Chip: Slot In!"

"Roger!"

The man drew a gray opened PET with no Navi inside with his right hand and held it out so that everyone could look into the screen: he then used the left hand to start lowering the "Synchro Chip" into the PET.

"Synchro Chip: Slot In!" He confirmed.

Two halves of a hexagon colored green formed on-screen and then fused: a circle of blinding white light began to form and grew past the size of the screen while producing four extensions aiming NE, NW, SE and SW at the same time: these extensions grew in number.

_Alright… So far so good yet…_

The Navi in the capsule became data and disappeared to be transferred elsewhere.

"Wow…" Meiru and Chisao muttered.

Netto had a look of thrill to his face: he obviously was starting to feel cocky and like he wanted to try that out himself too.

"Cross Fusion!" The man exclaimed.

He let go of the PET as he spread his arms: the PET broke down into data too and slowly began to build up over the body while the man gasped and closed his eyes: bluish electricity was present in the air as the data slowly came together: the man growled as he apparently had to effort to make the experiment work.

_This is the hard part…_

The scientists calmly looked on: the data finally merged and drew the figure of the Navi over the man but it still was a mere silhouette, a bluish glow, nothing solid: it soon dimmed to reveal the Navi's full frame standing on the spot where the Operator had been at.

"Success!" Netto grinned.

"Hikari – hakase!" One scientist congratulated with a smile while the other two looked on.

"Hum!" Yuuichirou nodded in approval.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

_Hum! Trouble._

"Ah!" They gasped.

"Nugra~h!"

The Navi/human hybrid began to grumble in pain and his voice was transmitted outside through a speaker somewhere: he'd slightly crouched and looked like he was having some trouble.

"What's wrong?" Yuuichirou gasped.

"The bodily abilities are quickly deteriorating!"

The hybrid clutched his head next and arched the body backwards before he fell to his knees: the youngsters gasped but Meijin was quiet: he'd apparently feared this outcome.

"Cross-Out!" Yuuichirou commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

The hybrid's body began to glow in a blue light and it quickly broke into raw data but that didn't alter that the Operator was suffering some kind of pain or seizure: the PET reformed and fell into the ground: its cover opened and it automatically ejected the "Synchro Chip" as the "Dimensional Area" quietly faded away: Yuuichirou and his aide rushed into the compound.

"Call for medical help!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You! Are you alright?" Yuuichirou asked as he crouched next to him and tended to him.

"I'm a-alright, sir… But Synchronizing with the Navi… suddenly became unbearable… During the Synchro… My Navi went berserk… I couldn't control them…! My bodily strength didn't hold on!"

"The medical team will be here ASAP. Please take a decent rest."

"I am sorry, sir…!"

"Huh?"

Yuuichirou eyed the ejected Synchro Chip: it had burnt marks as if to indicate it had malfunctioned.

_Too bad. Close, close but even so…_

The man with the coat sighed and stretched before looking again at the camera feed: the group had dispersed with Chisao and Rush trying to operate a vending machine: Chisao was lifting Rush and trying to reach for the button.

"How's it? Can ya reach?"

"Au~…"

"A~h!"

"Au~!"

"Wha~h!"

Chisao began to erratically move around because his balance was failing while ignoring the meeting room behind him: he did crash into the ground and both groaned.

"… It's a repeat of the earlier experiments… It didn't matter how many tens of candidates with healthy bodies we picked… But given the results then…" Yuuichirou muttered with a sigh of defeat while holding an empty plastic cup on his right hand and sitting.

"Papa! Let me and Rock Man do it next! Do "Cross Fusion"!" Netto asked of him while Meiru looked on.

"That's… No good!"

"Why?"

"… "Cross Fusion" drains your strength and health… It steals an Operator's strength at a frightening rate… Too dangerous!"

"But Rock Man and I could…!"

_Quit it, Netto – kun!_

_Rock Man… No. Saito – niisan… _

_Yeah. You remembered about that "Saito BAT" program Papa gave us before the world tour after the "N1 Grand Prix"… That's where Papa confessed the truth: that I was Saito, your big bro… And remember: this program allows us to have "mental" discussions by synchronizing our brain frequencies._

_Yeah… Something reminded me of Saito – niisan during the first days but I kept on brushing it before you called me "otouto" back when you took in the attack of Pharaoh Man intended for Blues… _

_I know… It's been half a year already. But… Back to the topic. You saw that person: they surely had a very good health record but even so they collapsed and it didn't work. If a trained person found it that difficult, do you expect you, with zero training, to succeed?_

_Well… You've got a point… But I'd really like to try it! Think of it! We'd become one! You could be in the real world!_

_I already tried it out when the run-in with that Dream Virus in Jawaii…_

The security alarms were triggered all of a sudden and they looked around in surprise, trying to spot the cause of the alarm: Yuuichirou looked at the LCD screen installed in the wall across the room, which was displaying some messages.

"… "A First Level Alert"… "Virus Break into a Security Firewall"… "Virus Penetration"… A Level One breach?"

One of his aides rushed in.

"Viruses, sir!" He announced.

"What?"

"Some Viruses have broken through the Science Labs' firewalls and have intruded!" The scientist reported.

Suddenly, though, the doors locked, surprising Chisao and Rush, who ended up locked on the outside.

"It closed, chu…" Chisao commented to Rush.

_They came! _

The newcomer scientist tried to type the code to open the doors while Netto and Meiru ran next to them.

"We're locked in the inside?" Netto wondered.

_The Viruses must have blocked the access codes!_ Saito warned.

The newcomer kept on typing but a buzz sounded.

"No good, sir! It's not accepting the access key!" The scientist reported with increasing frustration.

The fans of the ventilation system turned on in the meanwhile but they didn't notice yet.

"How does the B-pattern access key fare?" Yuuichirou asked.

"No good, sir!" The scientist replied.

"Huh? "Air is discharged"… The air in the room…? And we're trapped inside! At this rate… We'll be out of air in 15 minutes!" Yuuichirou read a new LCD screen display.

Netto and Meiru gasped while a horde of Viruses made it inside of the Science Labs' Cyber World.

"… It's no good! I can't get the control back! At this rate… We only have about ten minutes before the air runs out!" The scientist reported while typing into the main computer.

"It's our turn to shine, then!" Netto told Meiru.

Meiru nodded in agreement and Netto ran next to the scientist.

"Mister! Please open up the system so that we can go and deal with the Viruses!" Netto requested.

"You two will…?" The scientist asked, looking slightly surprised.

"We must beat those Viruses, Saito – niisan!" Netto announced.

"Roger, Netto – kun, otouto!" Saito confirmed.

"Let's go! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"We'll go in as well, Roll! Plug In! Roll, Transmission!"

The two Navis eyed the multitude of Viruses inside of the system: they were everywhere.

"Eh? What's this? There's a huge amount of them! With this many… It's no wonder the controls have gone haywire!" Roll exclaimed upon seeing the whole area infested with various Viruses.

"We don't have much time to sit idle! We must deal with them! Rock Buster!" Rock Man rallied.

"Heart Slash!"

_Time for some Virus Busting, niisan!_

_Roger!_

They started to fight them and they quickly got the upper hand: Rock Man shot some Mettool which hid under the hard-hats.

"They're not bad! In that case… Battle Chip, Aqua Sword! Slot In!"

Rock Man used the Aqua Sword's own attack to delete some of the Viruses.

"Well then! I'll do it as well! Battle Chip, Aqua Tower! Slot In!" Meiru announced.

"Aqua Tower!"

The attack took out some more Viruses.

"Battle Chip, Black Hole! Slot In!"

"Black Hole!"

The black hole sucked several Viruses in at the same time thus clearing a large patch of the terrain.

_And if I'm right, which I sure am, then… That guy will soon come!_

"… I can hardly breathe…! You two! Are you alright?" Yuuichirou asked Netto and Meiru: they also looked like they were getting out of breath as well.

"Attack the ones on the right side, niisan! Good luck!"

"Roll! Get moving to the next area… Please hurry it up!"

"… No good! It won't grant me access!"

Meijin had connected a PET II to the door's controls and was trying to open it up from the outside.

"You still can't open it? Chu?" Chisao asked.

"Let's try once more!" Meijin exclaimed.

_Crap! I gotta hurry! _Rock Man inwardly gasped.

_Yeah! Let's do our best!_

Rock Man fired a Spread Gun to get rid of several more Viruses while Roll jumped to another level.

"Next is…" She muttered,

She spotted a red dragon-like Virus in front of her and she gasped.

"… Battle Chip, Geyser…"

Meiru suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground before she could finish the maneuver.

"Meiru – chan!"

Yuuichirou picked her while the Virus shot vomited a steam of fire at Roll: the damage attained triggered her automatic "Log-Out" function.

"Roll – chan!"

Roll reappeared inside of Meiru's PET II with a sigh of relief.

"Saved…!"

Yuuichirou held Meiru who looked like she'd fainted.

"Are you alright? Meiru – chan?"

"… I'm alright…" Meiru slowly replied.

"Heck! Aqua Sword!" Netto hissed.

He transferred another Aqua Sword to Rock Man and he used it to dispose of the red dragon Virus.

_Phew! Huh? Oh boy!_

Rock Man looked ahead and spotted a large pack of Garuu Viruses in front of him.

"There's still so many of them…!" He cursed.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" Someone chuckled close by all of a sudden.

"Who…?" He demanded.

The Garuu Viruses stepped aside to give way to a Net Navi.

This Net Navi was a "humanoid" model Net Navi yet he had a _beastly_ appearance.

His head was colored in the same color: a reddish slide-shaped piece sprouted from the top of it: his eyes' irises were red with black pupils: his jaw's color was brown and he had no nose.

Two fangs formed from inside of the nose openings: the drawing on his ear-pads was three parallel scars aiming SE and set against a black background.

His orange-like hair came out from beneath the head and formed seven arched spikes which also extended downwards past the upper torso armor while forming six spikes: a reddish band surrounded the base of his neck.

His upper torso's armor was colored mud brown and had two fang-like drawings colored silver set over the sides of it.

His shoulders were orange spheroids with two red diamonds set over each one: his arms were missing the elbows and his forearms were larger than common: they were colored orange and the wrists ended in thick red circles having four small black rectangles drawn over it: three large claws and a shorter one sprouted from the ends of each one.

His hair also continued down his spine as well: his body until the hips was also colored black before the mud brown armor covered the legs and the feet started.

The knee segment was decorated with a reddish edge, a main black color, and the forward edges were colored orange: the black coloring continued until the base of the feet from where three claws emerged from: two round orange spots were placed near the ends of the legs.

"You're the one who dispatched the Viruses?" Rock Man guessed.

"… Correct! I'm the guy who dispatched the Viruses into the Science Labs: Beast Man!" The intruder announced.

"Beast Man?" Netto wondered.

"A kind of Net Navi I hadn't seen before…" Yuuichirou muttered.

"… Why would you do such a thing? Stop it ASAP!"

"I can't do that…"

_At this rate… The spot where Netto – kun is at will run out of air! Then…!_

Rock Man tried using the Aqua Sword: the attack caught the Viruses off-guard thus deleting all of them at the same time yet Beast Man chuckled and looked unaffected.

"Ah!" Rock Man gasped in fear.

"What the heck was that…?" He chuckled and sounded like it hadn't been any big deal.

"Rock Buster!"

Rock Man tried several Rock Buster shots, but they didn't even make a dent given how they all were deflected: the only thing he managed to do was to hit the floor and cause some dust.

"Futile, futile! A Navi who is a mere human's doll, the likes of you guys, don't have attacks which can hurt me!" Beast Man boasted as he drew his claws as if to signal he was going to attack.

"What?" He gasped.

Rock Man began to recoil while someone (a Net Navi) sitting in some stone armchair built atop a set of gray stone steps in a rather unlit spot, looked at a hexagon in the cybernetic purple-colored ground which displayed an overview of the battle: the Navi grinned.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" They chuckled.

"The air in the room will run out… In another three minutes…!" The scientist reported.

"Niisan! We're running out of time! Settle it on one blow! Program Advance! Battle Chip, Cannon, Hi – Cannon, Mega Cannon, Slot In! Program Advance! Activate!" Netto commanded.

Beast Man abandoned his cocky attitude and looked panicked upon seeing the Zeta Cannon form on Rock Man's forearms.

"Zeta Cannon! GO!" Rock Man yelled.

The multiple blasts of the cannon hit Beast Man thus forcing him to retreat and causing an explosion.

"Muwra~h!"

The doors opened while the fans stopped: Meijin ran inside of the room along with Chisao and Rush while the LCD screen displayed the message "SYSTEM RECOVERY" on it colored blue.

"Are you alright, guys?" He asked.

"Meijin! You managed to get the door open?"

"No… The key code was suddenly accepted…" Meijin admitted.

"We did it…"

Netto stopped leaning on the control table: he turned around and made the thumbs up gesture at the same time he close and eye and smiled: Meijin smiled as well.

"Heh!"

_Phew! Close, too close!_

The control system on the Cyber World returned to normal: Rock Man turned around, placed both closed hands on the sides of his torso and smiled as well.

_Now…_

"… Hmpf… Not bad… Yet… That savage went too far: their deaths didn't fit in my overall strategy…"

An unidentified man wearing a black business suit with a black tie and black pants was sitting in a metallic black armchair within a room in an unidentified location: the room was rather unlit thus hiding his face yet some strands of blonde hair could be spotted.

Its decoration was peculiar too: some bizarre sculptures were placed at intervals on the sides of it along with some cylinders popping out of rock mounds: a large hill of what seemed to be raw rock had been erected on the far end of the room and two slightly curved stairs climbed up towards the spot of the armchair: four rectangular objects were aligned behind the armchair along with a handrail: the whole room was eerie and bizarre.

"In the name of my grand Master, "IQ – sama"… I shall prove my worth and fill this world with terror and fear… Thus my Master will be able to proceed with their plans while I focus the attention of those interlopers who could be a menace to their power… Some of them could be useful even… "Yami" has spoken…"

The man pressed a button in a row of three set in the armchair's right armrest which turned red.

A large orbital space station colored white and having two large solar energy panels along with engines, antennae and other structures surrounding its large body silently cruised along LEO: it looked big enough to hold persons yet there was no sign of habitation: three black cylinders aimed downwards from the lower part of the station's front: they all had hatches yet two of them were closed while open was open.

A four-stage white rocket with no markings and a very simplistic-looking design shot out while burning what seemed to be some new kind of fuel the exhaust of which was very hot as evidenced by the blue color of its burning: it dropped towards the Earth below and was aimed for Honshu, just barely visible under some clouds.

Something shone for an instant on the skies above the Science Labs and it grew in intensity as the rocket detached the larger stages and opened its main compartment to reveal four packed together devices identical to the ones the Science Labs used to form the experimental "Dimensional Area". Yet these ones included a white metallic needle protruding out of their lower ends and two short "wings" which looked like they could have their height adjusted: the cylinders hit the ground around the compound and deployed their "wings" to stabilize along with forming some dust on impact: the machines began to glow and hum.

_They came! The 2__nd__ phase… I knew it! "They" are on the move… The Coalition!_ The man in the coat gasped as he looked out of the building using another camera's feed.

The colored hexagons began to form in the air but this time they were fused together and they began to build up in the shape of a dome or bubble which completely surrounded the compound.

"A "Dimensional Area"…?"

"Wow! How did this pop out?"

Yuuichirou headed for the windows to look out, surprised, along with Netto: he frowned and didn't notice how the colors of the environment suddenly seemed to have gotten distorted or mixed at random creating a weird visual effect.

"But… That thing's still in the experimental stage… It shouldn't be so completed… Just who…?"

"We're in trouble! It's encompassed the whole Science Labs… We're trapped inside of the "Dimensional Area" this time around…! I don't know whose works this is… But it might prove very dangerous indeed…" Meijin muttered aloud.

"Hakase! Trouble, sir! Viruses have materialized within the Science Labs and are rampaging!" An assistant reported.

"What did you say?" Yuuichirou asked.

Spark Bee Viruses appeared and flew past them all of a sudden.

"Spark Bees!" Yuuchirou exclaimed.

"Look out! Run for it!" Meijin yelled.

They ran and closed two doors to block the advance of the Viruses, which resorted to attack the door from the other side: dents were forming on it and it was clear that it wouldn't hold them back for much longer.

"This is _bad_. At this rate… We'll end up facing armies of them!" Meijin cursed aloud.

"Netto!"

Meiru and Chisao ran towards him and joined him while looking scared and afraid.

"Thank goodness! Chu!" Chisao exclaimed.

"Meiru – chan and Chisao! You're O.K.!"

The door which was keeping the Spark Bees at bay seemed to be giving in.

"We're in trouble…" Meijin muttered.

He spotted a pack of Mettools on the other side of a glass wall.

"Is there no end to them?" He cursed.

The Viruses were breaking everything on sight in other parts of the complex: the explosions echoed in the wing where Netto and the others currently were at too.

"Curses! At this rate… The Science Labs will be annihilated! If we don't do something about this "Dimensional Area"…!"

_I know, my good gentlemen, yet… The moment of truth is forthcoming, gentlemen! Maybe it's a bit lame that I already know what'll happen but I want to check if when X day comes things will be different or not._

"… "Dimensional Area"…? True!"

Netto rushed to look at the lab and spotted the remaining 9 "Synchro Chips" aligned on their tray (one of them was no longer there because it had become burnt in the earlier experiment): he seemed to have had an idea.

_Yes! Like that… Think! The solution is in front of your eyes!_

"… _A miraculous Chip which can make the fusion between Operator and Net Navi possible… The "Synchro Chip" which Hikari – hakase has developed!_"

"… Let's do it, Saito – niisan." Netto turned serious and looked at the PET to speak with Rock Man.

"I don't mind. But, Netto – kun…"

"I've decided!"

"Where are you going to, Netto?"

"Downstairs! I'll do "Cross Fusion" and fight those guys!"

"What! Stop it, Netto! It isn't ready yet…!"

"Papa said it was dangerous, but… There's no other way around!" Netto muttered as he ran down the stairs.

DZING! CRASH!

"Oh!"

Netto spotted a Net Navi (in the real world) crouching in front of him which seemed to be the unidentified Net Navi which had been overseeing Rock Man's and Beast Man's battle a while ago and giving him the back: he stood up and chuckled.

_There! One of the culprits…_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Mwah, hah, hah, hah. I've gotten the "Synchro Chips"…"

This Net Navi had a vampire-like design and seemed to be over a meter and ninety in height.

His head was set inside of a neck-like formation with fangs protruding from their upper edge while pointing forward.

The interior of it was partly colored blood red: he had a cone-like object at the lower edge of his chin: the outer edge of the head was colored purple and two golden-colored bat-like ears formed at the sides of it.

His eyes' irises were red and looked menacing: he had a moustache-like pattern below his nose which was interrupted in the middle of it and left two straight lines aiming SW and SE towards the end of them: his mouth had fang-like teeth on it.

His main body color was purple and navy blue: he had an upper body colored purple which ended half-way around the torso: the rest of the body was colored navy blue.

His arms had a pattern resembling the Alphabet "F" character mirrored drawn on his forearms: his hands were claws, too, and had four claw-fingers on them colored pale white.

The upper body had two small round holes with a golden rim set to the edges of the torso and beneath the shoulders: two slightly curved golden-colored pieces were set above each shoulder while a small square piece was set at the base of the neck: it was colored black and had three vertical stripes drawn into it.

His round emblem was colored golden and had five pyramidal-like buttons emerging from its rim and aiming South, NW, NE, SW and SE: two golden lines formed at the sides of it and marked the border between the upper body and the rest of the body.

The drawing inside was two curved halves aiming for each other colored purple plus a small peak-like object on the middle of it: the space between the three drawings was painted in blood red color.

His feet had three large finger-claws colored white on them and each of his legs had two white triangle-shaped patterns aiming upwards set around the knee.

He currently had picked 7 of the 9 "Synchro Chips" with the right claw and 2 fell into the ground: he didn't notice or maybe he didn't think it made any difference: he also didn't seem to have spotted Netto either and was more focused on his loot.

_Che. They came! _

"Who the hell are you?" Netto demanded.

He tried to tackle the guy but he easily pushed him away by lazily hitting him with the right arm: Netto hit across the ground and his backpack fell off: he sat there while the Net Navi directed an amused glare at him.

"Rushing to try to stand up to me bare-handed… You've got guts, brat. I'd like to face you but I'll settle it at this spot today. Beast Man!"

"Shade Man – sama."

Beast Man materialized and kneeled behind his superior.

"You're the one that Rock Man…!" Netto exclaimed as he managed to look up and form a grimace.

"Did you think that that level of power had defeated me?" Beast Man asked in an amused tone of voice.

"The rest is up to you. Destroy them!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Mwah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

Shade Man hovered into the air and laughed in a maniacal way before he became raw data and vanished: Beast Man didn't waste a second and began to trash the equipment: Netto, still on the floor, formed a grimace and looked like he hated being powerless to stop the guy: he suddenly spotted and picked one of the two "Synchro Chips" in the ground while standing up.

"Rock Man! Let's do it!"

"Yup, Netto – kun!"

"Synchro Chip! Slot In!"

The two halves of the hexagon (having three white dots drawing a second hexagon inside of them) fused.

"CROSS FUSION!" Both simultaneously exclaimed.

The release of energy and the blinding light got Beast Man's attention: he stopped his rampage to look.

"What in the…?"

A dome of energy began to grow: inside of it Netto saw how Rock Man's boots formed around his feet followed by the forearms which got stuck there as evidenced by the slight tugging of the shirt: the shoulder-plates appeared next followed by the backpack: the emblem assembled in mid-air and then got stuck in the middle of Netto's torso.

The bodysuit began to form as a mass of white energy shining with various colors at random yet it didn't seem to have the patterns Rock Man's bodysuit had.

The helmet formed next along with the ear-pads: two curved extensions materialized and spread along the surface of the helmet: a yellowish curve with a stick-shaped green-colored drawing below it formed on the forehead thus replacing Rock Man's usual drawing: a piece formed over the nose along with the face-mask: Netto's hair grew out from behind the helmet (on the lower rear edge) and spread in an orderly manner forming five small cones with spaces shaped like "V" characters in the in-between.

His chest emblem shone and formed new patterns across the bodysuit: blue color bands were set in a group of three on his legs below the hips and above the knees while a pattern had been drawn around the chest emblem.

He formed a "victorious" pose just as the light began to dim and the others looked on from the upper floor.

"Netto has been replaced by Rock Man…!"

"Netto and Rock Man… Became one? Chu?"

The final design differences included two small inverted yellow trapezes on the boots surrounded by a blue edge travelling around it and forming a curve around the boots which repeated on his forearms.

_Bravo! You did it, Mr. Hikari Jr.!_

Netto looked at his new form with awe.

"Wow! I've become Rock Man!"

"Success, Netto – kun!"

"We've… performed "Cross Fusion"!"

"So! You lowlife surprised me: you happened to possess that kind of ability! But… Can you defeat me?" Beast Man boasted: he displayed surprise at first but then got cocky.

Beast Man tackled him: Netto got ready and blocked just in time, although the force did propel him towards the east wall, causing a thick cloud of dust.

"Wah!"

"Netto!"

Both of them jumped upwards and some debris fell into the room from the ceiling: they ended up on the main building's roof where they had a short face-off before resuming.

_Fight! Fight! _

When Beast Man tried to hit him with his claws, "Cross Fusion Netto" ducked and he grabbed the whole right forearm, applied pressure to it, thus breaking all of the claws.

"Huh! What!"

"Battle Chip…!" He began as he spread the arms.

"No good! Otouto! There are no Chips inside of the PET!"

"T-true… In that case…! Rock Buster!"

He took out the Rock Buster and Beast Man assumed a defensive pose for a second, but immediately abandoned it, smiling.

"Hmpf. Have you forgotten? That weapon won't affect me at…!"

"Charge Shot!"

The attack propelled him backwards from the recoil and made Beast Man fly across the roof thus causing another cloud of dust.

"Learn your place, you savage... My Master is interested in their survival…" The man naming himself "Yami" muttered as he apparently monitored the fight.

Beast Man had lost his whole right arm and elbow and gained a large wound on the right side of his body.

"I-Impossible…"

"… Wow! The Rock Buster is acting completely different…!"

"Cross Fusion Netto" had been pushed back by the attack's recoil and had ended up sitting on the ground while still having the Rock Buster out and aiming it towards the sky.

"Its destructive power output increases while in "Cross Fusion" with you, otouto!" Saito added.

"Why, you…! I'll remember this!"

Beast Man became raw data and fled the scene.

"We won… Huh?"

"Cross Fusion Netto" removed the face-guard and looked surprised as he somehow stood up: the "Dimensional Area" began to fade and Netto sighed in relief.

"T-thank goodness… Huff…"

The "Cross Fusion" reverted and he fell to the ground: the PET hit the floor and ejected the "Synchro Chip", which was intact.

"Netto – kun! Otouto! Are you okay? Answer me! Otouto!" Saito pleaded while increasing his voice's volume.

Netto did not stir or react.

"OTOUTO~!" Saito yelled into the air.

He heard rushed footsteps and one of the emergency staircases' doors opened: Yuuichirou, Meijin and the others rushed out and Yuuichirou tended to Netto: he shook him.

"Netto! Netto! Wake up!"

"Papa! What happened to otouto?" Saito asked.

"Just what I told you what would end up happening: he's run out of physical strength!" He sighed.

"But… Hakase! They did it! At their very first try!" Meijin was thrilled and looked baffled.

"True…! They succeeded…! But, anyway… I'll bring Netto home. I guess that some rest will do fine. I don't think he'll be awake until tomorrow, though. You, Rock Man, will stay here with me… I gotta make sure you weren't affected by the experience either." Yuuichirou decided as he lifted the unconscious Netto.

"And we should start rebuilding, too… But it'll take days at this rate… Just who did this?" Meijin muttered.

"I don't know… And I'm afraid… Of what can happen next…!" Yuuichirou grimly muttered.

"No wonder…!" Rock Man grimly muttered too.

_The "Coalition"! What brutes! What savages! Hard to believe the mastermind is a renowned scientist who is supposed to help civilization improve and advance…! _The man inwardly grumbled.

"Meijin! Check with everyone and see if we've got wounded. I guess the police and the ambulances will come here: the fire-fighters may help searching in collapsed sections."

"Roger, Hikari – hakase!"

"Will otouto recover, Papa?"

"Of course. I told you already: he just needs to rest. Luckily he didn't get any wounds either… Really… So typical of him: rushing into doing something reckless… But since we're all saved guess I can't complain this time around…" He made a weak smile.

_Who attacked us and why? I've got a bad feeling…_


	2. Chapter 2: Intenet City's Annihilation!

**Chapter 2: Internet City's Annihilation!**

10:13 AM (Japan Time), Sunday February the 5th…

"… _Huh! Charge Shot!_ _Wow! The Rock Buster is acting completely different…!_"

THUD! CRASH!

"OW!"

Netto had fallen from his bed while being clad on his pajamas and looking sleepily: his pillow on the ground too and only his feet heels were left atop the bed: his arms were spread too.

"Niisan…?"

He glanced at his alarm clock to see the time "AM 10:13" displayed on it using green digital digits: it then switched to "AM 10:14" while the birds cheerily sang outside of the house.

_I feel sleepy…_

A breaded chicken breast cut into pieces and having sauce plus some adjacent salad leaves had been prepared and set on the living room's table: it was accompanied by a piece of salmon with spinach and carrots as sides: curry rice with the sauce was there as well: potato puree plus two fried eggs and two boiled eggs were another of the dishes: it was all part of a banquet set in the table which looked rather huge for being the breakfast.

"Hmmm!"

Hikari Haruka tasted a sauce she'd been cooking while soft footsteps could be heard: she sported her usual short-sleeved purple sweater with a white band complimented by a yellow stripe plus her ankle-long green wool plain skirt.

"Morning, Mama…" Netto called out.

"Ah! Netto! Did you wake up alright? Yesterday was quite an action-packed day!"

"You dunno where my PET is? I can't seem to spot it…"

"… _Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!_"

Netto suddenly opened his eyes wide and seemed to have remembered what had happened.

"It'd seem there were no abnormalities to your body but… The doctor told me that you need plenty of nourishing food."

"Saito – niisan and I…" Netto muttered while looking like he was further recalling.

He remembered part of the transformation process.

"… A dream…?" He wondered with a hint of surprise to his voice.

"… So, see! I prepared all this food! But Mama didn't get to see Netto in action so…" She kept on saying but Netto was looking at the ground and wasn't paying attention.

"Wrong…!"

He now remembered the part where he'd gripped Beast Man's claws: he looked up.

"Mama! Where's my PET?"

"PET…?" She looked surprised by the question.

"I can't find it!"

"If you mean THE PET then… Papa's got it. He said he wanted to run an analysis on the data so try going to the Science Labs."

"The Science Labs…?"

Netto ran off as if to get ready to get there: Haruka closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey! Won't you have this home-made meal first? And then you can go check on him."

Netto could be heard messing with the utensils.

"Mama cooked all of this for you, see! Huh? Oh my?"

She looked at the room: Netto was already gone and he'd devoured everything on a rush leaving just some remains.

"Netto…?"

Netto was already rollerblading his way across the streets while eating breaded chicken, the spinaches and the carrots which he carried close to his chest using the right arm.

"That wasn't a dream! That was reality! Niisan and I succeeded at doing that! We did Cross Fusion!"

He failed to spot the man in the coat standing close by and hidden behind the daily newspapers: he looked up over the upper edge of them but Netto was too distracted to properly pay attention to his surroundings to begin with.

_Hum! As expected. He's made a recovery already. I should stay off the Science Labs until the damage is properly patched: I don't want to be discovered so I've installed the surveillance software on my PET as well: this way I'm not bound to the office. But… I began doing some research yesterday and something is puzzling me… Maybe I've looked up a wrong register or they've swapped them to confuse me… Whatever. I'll soon find out the ID of the "culprit"…_

He took out a dull gray PET with no emblem whatsoever save for the Alphabet initials "K. S." engraved there using purple color: he began to interact with its screen and looked at some aerial imagery of the ravaged Science Labs compound: its external four buildings were the ones which had taken it most of the damage and the main one had a large hole on its west wing façade.

"Let's switch to the insides…"

Damage assessment by technicians and workers was being conducted while reparation jobs had already begun as well: the main lab was a mere ruin of its glory less than 24 hours before and the compound for the "Dimensional Area" experiment only had the base left.

"What barbarians!" The man grumbled.

Wires were hanging loosely from the ceiling, terminals and computers had met the ground or were damaged beyond repair: walls, ceilings and floors were ruined too: some workers were welding several pieces together: others were using automatic screw-drivers to fix pipes' screws: the lab was filled with them going up and down and actively working on the repairs.

"There are some different aspects about the system yet…"

Yuuichirou was speaking with two visitors.

One of them was a man on his fifties who seemed to be slightly taller than Yuuichirou.

He had some patches of gray hair on his largely bald head as well as a moustache.

He wore a simple green suit and brown shoes.

The other was a young woman who didn't seem to be on her 30s yet: her height was more or less the same as Yuuichirou's.

She had brown hair tied in a horse's tail and her eyes' irises were emerald green.

She wore a pink suit and a knee-long skirt plus heeled shoes.

"…there's no room for mistakes."

The man was holding an aerial photograph of the "Dimensional Area" phenomenon which had happened yesterday.

"… It's the same "Dimensional Area" we use, sir."

"But just who…? Hikari – hakase. Is there someone capable of doing this apart from you, sir?"

"Hmmm… There happens to be one such person." He replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"Huh?" Both gasped.

"The evil genius scientist, Wily, could do that."

"Wily, you say?" The man wondered.

"However… Wily's current status is unknown ever since the "Gospel Incident"…"

"If it's his brains then… Producing a "Dimensional Area" should be possible. Of course: excuse me for switching topics but… Please look."

A slightly damaged green metallic box covered by a blue cloth was present in a corner of the room.

"… Our "Dimensional Converters" have been totally destroyed, sadly enough…"

"Hum!" The man muttered.

"And what happened with the stolen "Synchro Chips"?"

Yuuichirou rummaged on his coat's right pocket and took out a small case which he opened to display the only remaining two.

"At the very least two are left but… Given how they're made of a special "_rare metal_" then they're not easy to produce… These two are, for us, trump cards."

"Hikari – hakase. It'd be good if you could speed up the refitting of the Science Labs. Regardless of Wily being the enemy or not we can't deny the reality that someone's plotting out there." He warned.

"I understand, sir. We'll pour our whole strength on it."

"Hum. Ah. Our gentleman is almost there…"

_Heh, heh, heh! I'm so lucky~! Niisan and I succeeded where Papa failed: it's obvious that we're cool guys!_

Netto was still eating while rollerblading and when coming close to the Science Labs' entrance he gasped since the man and the woman were just coming out and about to board a navy blue car parked there: Netto barely dodged given how they stepped aside on time.

"Whoa~h!"

He ran in without braking and then turned his head to look backwards with a smile.

"Oh!" The man gasped.

"Sorry, mister!"

The man had ended up getting one piece of chicken on his closed right fist: both blinked in surprise.

"M-mister?"

Netto made his way to the lab where Yuuichirou greeted him while sitting on a wheeled chair.

"What a surprise! Despite all of our attempts you two managed to do "Cross Fusion" nevertheless!"

The terminal's screen displayed Rock Man's sleeping pose as he was being scanned: Yuuichirou inputted some commands and a drawer containing Netto's PET opened: it was lifted upwards by a tray and Yuuichirou picked it up: he pulled down the lower piece to open the cover and then pressed a button on the NW corner to eject the "Synchro Chip" which he'd obviously put in to analyze: he closed it and handed it to Netto.

"I've repaired the damaged data."

"_Thank you_!"

Netto pressed the button and Rock Man's face appeared onscreen with his classical smile.

"Netto – kun!"

"Saito – niisan!"

Rock Man looked around the PET's cybernetics at his body and hands as if checking for something with a hint of curiosity: he then formed a broad smile and looked relieved.

"I'm so glad! Thanks, Papa!"

"Hum! However! Given the effects of the "Cross Fusion" it'd seem that Saito has lost the "Style Change" ability."

"He's lost the "Style Change"? Niisan…"

"Yeah. Too bad, though…"

Yuuichirou held the "Synchro Chip" up and looked at its form as if reflecting upon its workings.

"Rock Man, who owns the "Ultimate Program", his dormant abilities… And on top of that… Netto. Saito. That strong bond and friendship which you have could be what's made the "Cross Fusion" possible."

"Bond and friendship, eh?" Netto blushed at the praising.

_Those are important, gentlemen! Make sure to protect them!_

"Don't be shy, Rock Man!"

"Hum."

"Synchro Chip, Slot In!"

Nothing happened save for the sound of something hitting the floor: it could be some loose object which hadn't been secured: Netto was left there holding the PET while Yuuichirou looked on.

_Aren't you forgetting "something", gentlemen?_ The man made a smile upon seeing the scene.

"Huh…? Eh…?" Netto looked at the PET without understanding.

"… "Cross Fusion" is still in an experimental stage… Trying to materialize outside of a "Dimensional Area" is impossible."

"Ah! I see!"

"And! As you have already experienced, it drains the Operator's bodily strength too."

"Say, Papa… What have you figured out about that "Beast Man" guy who assaulted the Science Labs?"

"Netto – kun."

"Huh?"

"I dunno why, but… There's something picked me which I've just remembered about…"

"Something that picked you…?" Netto asked.

Rock Man looked rather worried by now.

"Yup… During my battle with Beast Man, the guy…"

"…_Futile, futile! A Navi who is a mere human's doll, the likes of you guys, don't have attacks which can hurt me!_"

"A human's doll?" Netto sounded surprised.

"Beast Man probably doesn't have a need for a human Operator. It means that he probably is an "Independent Model" Net Navi so as to speak."

"I dunno. But I've got the feeling that they were extremely different from all Net Navis we've battled insofar."

"… Huh… So it's not the "World Three" or "Gospel"… A new, third enemy…? A~h! Crap!" He suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong, Netto?"

"I had a deal with Chisao today! Ah! Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He began to act the hysterical and took chance of the moment to pocket the "Synchro Chip" in his shorts.

_I've seen through that move, otouto!_

_Chut!_

"Okay, Papa! See ya later!"

Yuuichirou smiled and saw him off before realizing.

"A~h! Netto! The guy ran away with the "Synchro Chip" in tow!"

_These gentlemen still have a lot to learn…_

11:04 AM (Japan Time)...

"… I lowered the guard. Who'd said that those humans possessed abilities capable of exceeding ours?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Beast Man was kneeling in the ground of somewhere in the Cyber World which looked like a set of platforms and a gray stone armchair set with a tall wall behind it: the ground was colored purple while the stairs were grayish in color: the place looked like a base and Beast Man looked ashamed after recalling the battle of yesterday while the Net Navi known as Shade Man was standing in front of him while folding his wings and letting his figure be partially blackened: he suddenly spread them open before folding them and turned around to face Beast Man.

"Well. Whatever. The "Synchro Chips" have fallen in our hands."

Some loose wiring hung from some hexagons hovering in the air: the whole place had a very cybernetic feeling to it to begin with.

"Yes, sir." Beast Man acknowledged while bowing.

"Beast Man!" Shade Man called out.

"Y-yes, sir?" He nervously asked as if fearing punishment.

"You'll go execute the next strategy as scheduled."

"Yes, sir!"

Yet they failed to notice a figure looking at them from some distance while lying on a patch of ground: the figure narrowed their eyes (which had red irises yet they displayed calm) and seemed to be suspicious.

_Hum! These guys look like trouble if they could do that much damage to the Science Labs in less than 1 hour's time. Luckily Rock Man was able to drive that Beast Man guy back but… He's already healed and will be ready in the case of a next encounter. I better find a weakness to them or there'll be mayhem. You guys won't go around wrecking everything and starting a war: not while I'm around to stop you!_

11:39 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Welcome to the Control Center of Internet City's Japan Site! This whole building happens to be a super-computer responsible for the maintenance of Internet City! And this is the heart of it."

A tour guide was leading several persons on a tour of Internet City's Japan Site Control Center: Netto, Meiru, Chisao and Rush were present and were looking at a holographic screen displaying several computer-like machines stacked one atop the other in an octagonal shaft tens of meters tall: the whole place occupied four large buildings.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed in awe.

"As expected! It's cool! Chu!"

"Are you really alright?" Meiru asked Netto with obvious worry.

"I'm fine: fine!"

_You sure?_

_When my body tells me then…_

_Hum! I won't let you away so easily if you overdo it: not only you stole the "Synchro Chip" in front of Papa but you might also be overdoing it too! That won't do! _Otouto_!_

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen… We'll go tour Internet City's insides using a hologram."

The ground, walls and ceiling wave way to a real-size aerial hologram of Internet City which was scrolling towards the north: Chisao got scared and instinctively hugged Meiru while Rush covered his eyes.

"It's alright! Open your eyes, Chisao!"

"Huh… Wow! Wow!"

"To ensure the safety of Internet City Battle Chip usage is prohibited. However…"

Chisao and Rush whistled upon seeing a Net Battle in the Coliseum.

"There's the exception of the Internet Coliseum where real Net Battles take place at…"

"What an awesome display! Chu!"

The room began to shake and some gigantic mass suddenly began to rise in front of them like a wall: Netto gasped and stepped back: Meiru looked surprised: Chisao was horrified: Rush looked filled with angst and other customers were gasping: the gigantic mass advanced towards them and its shadow loomed over them only to vanish in a sudden manner with a weird SFX.

"It vanished! Chu!"

"What the heck was that…? Oh!"

They suddenly saw how the hologram began to be deleted: it broke into the basic pixels which were then blackened out: the whole hologram vanished and shut down and everyone was confused as to just what was going on.

"What's going on?" Netto wondered.

Within the real Internet City, the air rumbled as well and Navis looked around until they spotted what seemed to be the outer edge of some gigantic wheel made of concrete and with three white tubes heading inwards advancing across the sky and popping over some buildings at a slow rate.

"Huge!"

More of the artifact came into sight: it looked like some kind of "UFO" colored concrete gray and built of two circles, an external one and an inner one: eight sets of three white-colored tubes spread from each of the cardinal corners and connected to the central sphere: a third thinner circle had been built closer to the central spheroid.

"Amazing!"

The "UFO" stopped moving and hovered still over the Internet City in a silent manner.

"What's this?"

The thing began to glow with bluish light all of a sudden: the central spheroid's lower edge seemed to be pulled up to give way to a round hatch: eight mobile pieces deployed around the edges of it while a grayish cyclone formed and began to pull Navis in while turning them into compressed data: but it didn't stop at there and began to suck in the buildings of the city too.

_Che! Them! They're back at it. As expected! _The man in the coat was looking through his PET as he stood in the Control Center's lobby along with Netto and the others.

"… A gigantic "UFO" has formed within Internet City!"

One Science Labs scientist looked away from the holographic display to warn Yuuichirou and another scientist who had been discussing something in the Science Labs' briefing room which seemed to have survived the previous day's turmoil.

"What! What the hell is this?" Yuuichirou gasped as he ran up next to the display.

All of the Control Center's supercomputers began to frizzle and malfunction while shrieking and humming: panicked Navis ran away en masse while the "UFO" hovered still while sucking up more and more data: the Control Center staff was obviously clueless as to how to react to this kind of crisis: Netto and the others had followed the tour guide there and they didn't spot the man on the coat looking at them from some distance.

_So! Will it be as I predict? Will the instinct of me, "K. S.", work? It's too early to say!_

"… Netto – kun!"

"Huh!"

"Netto – kun! We gotta hurry and do something!"

"Yeah…"

He glanced at the shocked tour guide who was fixated on the image and didn't seem to realize the others were there to begin with.

"Remove the Battle Chip lockdown!"

"Huh! But…"

"No time to waste! Internet City is being annihilated! Hurry!"

"Huh! Y-yes!"

"We'll stop that UFO! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug In! Roll, Transmission!"

_Hum! So far it matches up._

Rock Man landed on one rooftop and slowly looked up: some more Navis ran away and one child model began to be pulled up but Roll caught them mid-air while flipping across the air.

"Battle Chip, Yo-yo! Slot In!"

Roll shot the Yo-yo at a building's wall and got stuck there so she reeled the wire in and pulled them to safety.

"There!"

She landed in a flawless manner and looked at the child.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup…"

"The UFO is absorbing Internet City's data!"

Yuuichirou was still looking at the display while the whole staff had been gathered with all of them using the consoles.

"Hikari – hakase. We have received a report of Rock Man having "Plugged In" into the Internet City's Host Computer."

"Rock Man's there? That Netto guy…!" He grumbled.

The "UFO" began to move and suck up even more data.

Rock Man, waiting for the blocks of ground to be sucked in, stood ready and then jumped skywards.

"Let's go!"

He graciously flipped across it and headed for the "UFO" thing.

"Battle Chip, Area Steal! Slot In!"

Rock Man managed to sneak into one corridor decorated with tall bluish cybernetic walls and a purple-tiled floor within the "UFO" frame.

"Netto – kun! I've intruded the UFO!"

"Be careful, Rock Man!"

_I will. You also watch out: don't get cocky._

_I don't feel like it today._

_Fine enough._

Rock Man headed for an opening and came out into another room the walls of which were colored like they were sky filled with purple fog: he stopped and looked around: the two halves of the door locked behind him all of a sudden.

"Ah!"

_Classical!_ He grumbled.

_Yeah. Let's be careful._

The doorway faded into the air and Rock Man looked at the vast and apparently endless room decorated with purple tiles: the sound of several footsteps began to ring out and he got ready: a large amount of enemies was coming into sight.

"Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi~!"

The enemies turned out to be Electrical Viruses like the ones in the Battle Chip "Spark Ball" so both Meiru and Chisao gasped.

"A huge Virus army! Chu!"

"Go! Rock Man!"

"Rock Buster!"

Rock Man shot several of them but their numbers kept on being too large: they continued in formation and advancing.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Double Slot In!"

"Huh! Hra~h!"

Rock Man cut across the air while drawing the shape of the Alphabet "X" letter to beat some more Viruses: Roll was looking on from the ground with a worried face.

"Rock Man…"

"Netto! Stopping Internet City's annihilation is priority one!"

"Rock Man! We'll handle the Viruses later! Battle Chip, Panel Out!"

An opening formed and Rock Man jumped inside after shooting another two shots before it vanished to prevent being followed: Rock Man emerged into a large tall cylindrical room the center of which had a large edge around a circle: streams of coded yellow data flew upwards without stop: Rock Man headed over to the phenomenon and looked upwards at the stream.

"Internet City's data…!"

"Rock Man!" A voice echoed around the room.

"Huh! Ua~h!"

He'd barely had time to turn around when something cut the air and kicked him into the ground: Beast Man dropped down from above and landed right in front of him while Rock Man quickly sat up with a look of angst to his face.

"Ah! Beast Man!"

"You did pretty well last time around, brat…" He taunted while apparently holding back his annoyance.

"The wounds of the other day… They've already healed?"

_Normal "Independent Model" Net Navis normally have it harder to heal wounds if they don't have access to repair machines!_

_Then you were right: these guys ARE different!_

"Get ready! Muwra~h!"

He began to move his right claw in a rapid manner thus attacking Rock Man before he'd recovered.

"Uah! Ua~h!"

"Wrua~h!"

"Rock Man!"

An explosion happened on the lower edge of the UFO's outmost wheel's NW corner: Rock Man fell from the thing and hit a half-deleted building's rooftop: Netto aimed the PET at the computer and hit the emergency "Plug Out" button.

"Rock Man! Plug Out!"

However, the mysterious man in the bizarre room seemed to, once again, have seen it all.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… These pitiful humans will be filled with fear, will run away like the herd of cowards they really are, and be ruled by "IQ – sama"… Glory to "IQ – sama"! Let this show of terror and fear get on the move: run, you herd of weaklings! Run! It doesn't matter where you run to: you'll be meeting certain death! "Yami" has spoken! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

The man self-naming his person "Yami" hit the same button as in yesterday and a newly refurbished rocket shot down from LEO heading for the Control Center: the maneuver from yesterday was repeated although these "Dimensional Converters" did totally sink in the ground because they landed in more vertical angles: one got stuck against a wall and managed to keep its balance there.

_I know that ominous sound… Coming!_

A new "Dimensional Area" formed around the compound: Yuuichirou spotted it on live.

"A "Dimensional Area"…!"

"The same space as the other day…!" Netto recalled.

"Kya~h!"

"Ia~h!"

"Huh! Huh?"

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!"

Meiru and Chisao gasped when Viruses began to materialize in front of their noses: Rush got nervous and began to sweat too before he sighed and snapped his right hand's index and thumb finger to form a "hole" into the Cyber World so as to escape.

"Run!" Netto yelled.

They began to run but Netto tripped with something and met the ground: the "Synchro Chip" fell out of his pocket and skidded across the ground so he looked at it, surprised.

"Huh!"

"Netto!" Meiru rallied as she looked at him.

"I'm alright! Meiru – chan! Go on ahead! Hurry!"

They both ran out and Netto picked the "Synchro Chip" from the ground: the man named "K. S." was looking on from close by.

_Man! I shouldn't be THAT impatient. It's not like I can expect all instants to be different somehow!_

"Saito – niisan… We gotta use this trick once again!" He told him with a resolute face.

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi~!"

"Cross Fusion!" Netto announced while holding the "Synchro Chip" up on his right hand.

"Gotcha, Netto – kun. If you pre-insert some Battle Chips into the PET then it should be possible to transfer Chips during "Cross Fusion"!"

"Gotcha!"

Netto inserted a "Met Guard" Battle Chip to be engraved in the PET's flash memory: he inserted another four before grinning.

"Let's go! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

The procedure was undergone flawlessly: Meiru and Chisao reached the foyer only to face a materialized Beast Man who'd come out there right in that moment: he looked arrogant.

"Ah!"

"Chu!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Wha!"

A familiar sound rang out and a shot hit his unarmored back catching him with the pants down: he gasped, put on a bewildered face, and then got annoyed as he looked behind him.

"What!"

"Ah!" Both Meiru and Chisao gasped in relief.

"Rock Man!"

"Netto!"

Netto smiled as he pictured himself with his hair flowing freely inside of the helmet.

"I'm your opponent! Beast Man!"

"… Hikari Netto… Rock Man EXE… Hum! I'd been neglecting you two: that'd been rude! My Master is a fan of you two… I would be bringing shame to them if I didn't monitor your battles… Heh, heh, heh!"

"You lowlife! Hum!" Beast Man grumbled as he prepared to attack given his pose.

"Battle Chip! Met Guard!" "Cross Fusion Netto" or "CF Netto" was expecting that already.

"CF Netto" crouched and the attack bounced off a Mettool's hard-hat which had covered him with a loud CLANG noise: Beast Man grumbled and jumped backwards as the hard-hat vanished: "CF" Netto quickly stood up.

"Battle Chip! Gold Fist!"

He formed the armored golden-colored fist over his right forearm and elbow before aiming backwards and then forward to build up inertia and speed.

"Hra~h!"

"Nugra~h!"

The blow hit Beast Man fully on the torso and sent him flying across the room before hitting the floor.

"Mugroh!"

"Ua~h!"

"Ah!"

"Bi! Bi! Bi! Bi!"

Some Viruses had suddenly caught up with Meiru and Chisao from behind and they gasped in fear.

"Battle Chip! Boomerang!"

"CF Netto" shot the "Boomerang" and thanks to its elemental advantage it was able to cut through the Viruses and beat them.

"The final blow! Netto – kun!"

"Let's go, Rock Man! Battle Chip, Wide Sword! Battle Chip, Area Steal!"

"CF Netto" drew the Wide Sword and then jumped into the air to warp out of his location.

"Hop!"

"Huh!" Beast Man gasped and apparently guessed what was coming next given his not-so-confident face.

"Hra~h!"

"Muwah! Gra~ha~h!"

Beast Man hit the floor _again_ and this time he did get the lesson given how he wasted not a microsecond in running out of the place by dematerializing.

_Not bad. But the problem is that the guy was stalling for time and he at least won in that aspect: you'll see why soon enough._

"Rock Man won! Chu!"

"Netto!" Meiru sighed in relief.

"Aup, aup!" Rush (who'd just come back) cheered.

The "Dimensional Area" vanished: the helmet, forearms, chest emblem and shoulder-armor were the first parts to return to data while the rest of the design followed suit: the PET (with the cover open) reformed in the middle of the air and Netto quickly caught it with both hands while looking somewhat tired: the "Synchro Chip" got ejected and then Netto looked up with a grin on his face.

"Heh, heh!"

_Not bad, otouto! We beat the guy again!_

_Yeah! Cross Fusion's so cool!_

_You'll have to ask for Papa's permission: no way that he hasn't noticed this already. _

_Alright, alright. Let's go the Science Labs and talk with him about this: maybe he'll make an exception!_

12:02 PM (Japan Time)…

_It's stopped… _

The "UFO" stopped sucking at last and the tornado vanished: it then began to lower its height before the air around it distorted as if it was very hot: it surprisingly began to morph into a building of some sort which looked a cybernetic castle.

The "castle" had a main blue color and a front white row of columns: some other metallic extensions popped out around it but its overall design was hard to describe.

It began to lower towards the ground while the inside of it contained that Cyber World section where Shade Man and Beast Man had been discussing hours ago: Shade Man was sitting on the armchair and using the wings to shield his body.

"From now on… This place will become our castle. I'll banish the humans from the surface. We "Darkloids" will rule the world! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

He stood up and unfolded his wings while his voice echoed outside of the building now resting somewhere in the Cyber World along with some circuitry boards scattered around its perimeter.

"… That "Synchro Chip" is your propriety now."

"Huh?"

Netto had come to return the "Synchro Chip" to Yuuichirou but instead he was being told to keep it: he didn't bother to conceal his surprise at Yuuichirou's reply.

"But from what we've researched on the "Synchro Chip" then we know it's supposed to take away physical strength… "Cross Fusion" wears the Operator in exchange for powering them up… This should be clear enough! So I'll warn you: don't use it on a reckless manner no matter what happens! Eh?" He blinked him the right eye.

"Papa…!"

_Wow! I wasn't expecting this._

"And besides this there's something else which…"

"Netto – kun!"

The man and the woman from the morning had come in: Netto gasped when recognizing them.

"The mister from the morning!"

"The Net Police's Commissioner Kifune…" Yuuichirou introduced.

"We've seen your successes and, truth is, we'd like to appoint you as a "Net Savior"…"

"… "Net Savior"…?" Netto asked.

_Dunno. First-timer. Must be something pretty new…_ Saito admitted with barely concealed surprise.

"A chosen warrior to keep peace in the Cyber World…" The woman summed up.

"I'd be?" Netto asked.

"So! How is that like, Netto – kun? Won't you and Rock Man join forces and fight the widespread evil within the Cyber World?"

Netto looked at Yuuichirou because he was doubtful but he simply nodded in approval.

"Gotcha, mister! Please leave it to Rock Man and me!"

Both adults nodded in approval while Netto drew the PET.

"We'll do our best, eh, Rock Man?"

"How cool, Netto – kun! Let's do our best!"

Kifune granted him a green hexagonal badge with the words "NS: Net Savior" on it: both Netto and Saito grinned.

"_Net Savior"! HYPE!_


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Unison

**Chapter 3: Soul Unison!**

15:38 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday February the 8th…

_Hum. Strikes as your everyday February day yet…_

The man known as "K. S." was strolling across the city streets while looking at some notes on his small notebook.

_Two days ago, on Monday February the 6__th__, one of those savages named "Bubble Man" showed up on the Waterworks with some ridiculous scheme yet Mr. Hikari Jr. let frustration take over him and had to find out the hard way about how "Cross Fusion" doesn't properly work if Navi and Operator are in disagreement and bickering. Huh?_

He suddenly spotted how two turned off street lights frizzled and turned on with brightness above the usual: all of the street's lights turned on in a row before the electricity travelled up a building's wall.

_They came. The savages!_

"…A new "something" is on the move! New-Model 2.1, Ultia TFTXGA Monitor, with IPC's Ultimate Molecular Chip: 450 GHz of processing speed! This high-speed Chip promises to be the world standard in Personal Terminals. This future is in your hand…"

"…Plug – In…your heart!"

The IPC advert played over a set of TVs in an electronics store the screens of which suddenly began to glow with blue light: a figure of an unidentified Net Navi's upper body showed up there before the fluorescent tubes in the ceiling began to shine with over-the-usual brightness.

_Hmpf… How pathetic. That your best shot, savages?_

The customers gasped as the electricity kept on flowing across the store: they sounded afraid and nervous.

"Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah…" The Net Navi laughed.

_Hmpf… We'll soon see if you'll laugh for much longer…_

16:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So! What's the point of it? What are the feelings Gonbe – san is experimenting right now?" Mariko asked the class while reading from a book.

_Like I'd know._

_Netto – kun! Pay attention!_

_Crap. Sometimes I wish you couldn't hear my thoughts._

_Tell Papa. I can't take that program out myself._

_I knew that._

_Then your earlier point was rather moot, right?_

_Whatever the friggin' ever._

_That sounds… rude._

_Manly, ya mean._

_Dunno. Papa told me you shouldn't speak like that._

_Papa is Papa. I'm who I am. I'm not a clone of Papa!_

_Well… True, but… Ah. Fine. Handle it yourself, smart boy._

_Oi! Wait! A~h! How annoying!_

One of the lights in the ceiling began to frizzle and the students noticed the fact: the light suddenly turned very bright and the students began to stand up, startled.

"Huh?"

"Oh?"

"Whoa!"

The students quickly ran out of the classroom but the hallway was no better: some were shielding their eyes with the right arms to protect them from harm.

"Even in the hallway! What's happened?" Netto wondered aloud.

"… Huh… Until we can ensure the environment is safe… We should take shelter... Everyone! Follow me!" Mariko commanded.

"_Hai~_!"

The students began to follow Mariko down the hallway when Netto's PET emitted a distinct beep.

_Otouto! It's from Meijin – san…_

Netto snuck out of the hallway but Meiru had spotted him.

"Netto…?" She wondered.

Netto managed to sneak out through a side-door and replied to the PET while he was outside.

_Alright, M's calling…_

_I see why Meijin – san told you not to use "M"…_

_Why?_

_Because there's already a character code-named "M"…_

_Oh man. Who patented it?_

_James Fleming, 1953, "Casino Royale"…_

_1953! Whoa!_

_Anyway. Reply to the call._

"… Trouble, Meijin – san!" Netto exclaimed as he picked up.

"_San wa iranai_." Meijin replied.

Meiru was spying on him through a set of double sliding doors while Netto was talking with Meijin.

_Remember, Netto – kun. Meijin – san is our "Net Savior" commander so listen to what he has to say: he most likely will guide us to the source of the trouble. _

_Yeah. We found out two days ago when that Bubble Man guy, who struck me as being in league with Beast Man and the vampire guy, went around messing with the Waterworks. _

_And I hope you've earned the lesson: we can't argue during "Cross Fusion" or it'll break apart._

_Yeah, yeah… _

"… All of the school's lights turned really bright all of a sudden and they've cancelled the classes!" Netto exclaimed.

"Netto – kun. Similar incidents are happening city-wide. It'd seem it's the work of the "Darkloids"... As a ""Net Savior""… It's your duty to solve this mess."

"Roger!"

_So these guys are named "Darkloids"…? I wonder how he knew._

_Dunno, Saito – niisan. Maybe he had another Navi spy on them._

_Could be, yeah._

"…""Net Savior""…?"Meiru wondered aloud.

"Let's go! Otouto!" Saito rallied.

"Yeah!"

Netto prepared to leave but Meiru suddenly slid the two doors open.

"Netto!" She called out.

Netto's PET jumped off his hands from the fight and he waved them until he caught it again.

"W-wha! Me - Me - Meiru – chan!" He uttered.

"What's a ""Net Savior""?" She asked.

She was leaning one hand on his left shoulder and smiling while keeping her eyes closed: she was obviously trying to force Netto to spit it out but he was getting hysterical.

"I dunno what it is!" Netto nervously replied while sweating.

He turned serious all of a sudden.

"Sorry! Meiru – chan!"

He tried to run away but Meiru grabbed the back of his vest's neck.

"How _naïve_! And I thought we were childhood friends!"

She closed both arms around Netto's neck and yanked his head so that he was looking at the ground.

"So! Spit it out!" Meiru ordered.

She noticed something that was amiss all of a sudden and that something was that she was holding a _skull_ in her arms.

"YA~H! NE~TTO!"

Netto was already skating to start his mission.

_Sorry, Meiru – chan!_

_Oho! A skull… Quick thinking, Netto – kun!_

_I picked it up from the skeleton in Natural Sciences class…_

_She's going to be mad. Otouto._

_What did you want to do, then? I'm supposed to keep this a secret, aren't I? Saito - niisan? _Netto replied.

_Hmmm… As far as I remember… neither Commissioner Kifune nor Meijin – san said anything about that…_

_That's because they wanted me to guess! Saito – niisan! _Netto argued back.

_Maybe…_

Netto made it to a street light nearby and looked slightly distracted for a moment before he brought up his PET and looked at Saito: none noticed "K. S." standing close by and hidden behind a newspaper.

_But I can't tell Meiru – chan the true reason for it… I'm counting on you, niisan!_

_O.K._, Danna_!_ Saito joked.

_What's "_Danna"_? _Netto asked.

"_Master" or "Boss". _Saito let out.

_Whatever. _Netto shrugged.

Rock Man entered the Cyber World of the traffic light and looked up some data which scrolled across his retina: he closed his eyes as he stopped scanning and then smiled after he'd seemingly processed the data he'd picked up: the unidentified Net Navi who'd spied on Shade Man and Beast Man was looking on from afar.

_Huh? Me? Who am I? Well! I'll play with suspense to you guys who watch this show. Call me the "witness" for the time being. Heh, heh, heh. Sorry, but the _Danna _out there won't let me show up in person until F Day comes, ya know. Heh, heh, heh. And I was the guy who anonymously reported to Meijin – chan about that "Darkloids" name… I'm wondering what Bubble Man meant when he told Shade Man he wanted more "Dark Chips"… Some new weapon?_

"I've got it, otouto." Rock Man reported.

He brought up a 3D street map with the buildings and marked a place with a blinking red dot.

"The energy is centering over there." He signaled.

"That's close by. Let's hurry it up." Netto commented.

Netto entered an area where all of the lights were malfunctioning given its unusual elevated brightness.

"Wha! Huh! There's no mistake: this is the place! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

There was some background sound of distorted voices echoing around the place.

"Neon Light!"

A "Darkloid" was standing there and shooting domes of yellow electricity which travelled across the ground.

This "Darkloid", which was the same whose silhouette had showed up over the TV a while ago, could over a meter and seventy tall.

His face had no mouth or nose drawn into them and was a gray metallic piece instead: the area around the sides of the head and the jaw was colored navy blue: his eyes did have irises but were red in color: the top of his helmet had a general tear shaped with the upper section being colored yellow.

His armor's main color was navy blue: a small cavity shaped like an arch was built on the front of his armor while two small greenish spots could be spotted on the chest area: two curved handle-like metallic tubes were set on his back, too plus two shirt collar – like formations the upper edge of with was colored metallic gray.

His shoulders were shaped as round spheroids: the middle section had a silver metallic band circling it plus a yellow dome-like form: the arms were colored black and, like most Net Navis, didn't have elbows: the forearms were covered by a partial dagger-like armor which only covered the upper part being colored blue with silver edges: the forearm had a gray metallic armlet set on the wrist as well.

His emblem was set on the furthest edge of the forearm and consisted on a bright yellow star with four spikes set over a dim yellow background.

The body below the upper torso and legs was colored black until the knees where his boots began: the only special trait about them was a metallic gray triangle aiming downwards on each one plus the front edge of the boots was tinted in white.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

"Stop right there!"

"Hmmm?"

The "Darkloid" partly stepped towards the right and glanced at Rock Man nearby without being surprised.

"Did cha say somethin'?"

"Return the city to normal - RIGHT NOW!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! You intend to get in _Flash Man_'s way?"

_Yeah! He does! You Flash Gordon wannabe. I can't wait to see your hide beaten to a pulp like Beast Man and Bubble Man. _The "witness" thought with a grin.

"Neon Light!"

_Why not "Flash Light" while you're at it?_

Rock Man dodged and flipped in the air in a gracious manner.

"Rock Buster!"

The shots were stopped by an electrical shield which Flash Man formed from his right hand: it began as a mere sphere but expanded into a dome-shaped formation colored golden and frizzling with electricity.

"Is that all? A mere human-controlled puppet… Isn't my foe!" He exclaimed.

Rock Man made a grimace as he dropped from the air and landed on the ground while crouching.

_Hey! They have a will of their own! It ain't like they're just avatars! Look at me before babbling, will ya?_

"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Slot In!"

"Hra~h!"

"Hum!"

Rock Man jumped into the air and tried to hit Flash Man with his sword but the electrical barrier blocked the sword: Rock Man applied pressure but the barrier wasn't yielding.

"Give up, give up…"

He applied more electricity and pushed Rock Man backwards: he fell on the ground, his body frizzling with electricity and his sword was cancelled in the process.

"Neon Light!"

It circled around and was heading for Rock Man's back: he saw it coming as he managed to sit up somehow and he formed a grimace.

"Battle Chip, Cannon! Slot In!"

The Cannon intercepted the Neon Light and Rock Man jumped out of the way as an explosion ensued: a second Neon Light hit the Cannon and blew it up too: Rock Man landed back on the ground on his feet.

"_Arigatou_! Netto – kun!"

"Hmpf!" Flash Man was unimpressed.

"That guy's strong!" Netto muttered.

Rock Man merely remained calm and faced the opponent.

"Heart Slash!" A familiar voice announced.

Flash Man dodged the attack with ease as it bombarded the ground causing small chained explosions and Roll jumped into the area while landing next to Rock Man.

"Roll – chan!"

"Rock Man!"

Netto was surprised to find Meiru at his side, giggling and keeping her eyes closed.

"Tee, heh, heh!"

"Meiru – chan…! You followed me?"

_Ah! Never underestimate the opposite sex, gentlemen… I know that better than you could imagine!_

"Let's go, Netto! Roll!" Meiru instructed as she looked at the PET.

"Leave it up to me!" Roll exclaimed as she ran forward.

"Ah! Don't do that, Roll – chan! He'll counter if you get closer!"

"Neon Light!"

"Kyah!"

Rock Man suddenly tackled Roll out of the Neon Light's trajectory and hugged her to shield her as he carefully held her from below the helmet and the right side of the body.

"Ah! Thank you! Rock Man!"

"Roll – chan. Please leave this one to me." He requested.

"But it'll be alright if I fight, too!"

"Neon Light!"

They both jumped out of the way and Roll graciously landed behind Flash Man, who glanced backwards over his right shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"I got behind you easily enough, fella! What a novice!"

"Battle Chip!" Meiru began.

"Aqua Tower!" Roll finished.

"Hmpf!"

Flash Man merely frizzled his own body and the Aqua Tower went through him without damaging him at all and leaving an opening as tall and wide as his body's shape.

"The Aqua Tower didn't work!"

"Huh? A~h!"

Rock Man, who crouching on one corner, was suddenly hit by the Aqua Tower: he was propelled backwards, yelling.

"Ah!" Meiru gasped.

"Niisan!" Netto yelled.

"Gah!"

Rock Man hit the ground, hard, with a blow.

"Neon Light!"

"Niisan!"

Flash Man tried to shoot at Rock Man, who looked up from the ground with angst on his face as the attack approached but Netto retrieved him just in time so the attack met a structure behind him and didn't get to harm him.

"Hmpf. He ran, eh?"

"Rock Man…!" Roll gasped.

She hung her head down and also came out of the Cyber World while looking like she believed herself of being to blame.

"Huh!"

Netto clutched the PET and made a grimace: he stormed off and Meiru followed him while "K. S." also followed their steps.

_Hum. Now… What's left to figure out is if that "ability" will be activated or not…_

Their path led them to the still-being-rebuilt Science Labs: scaffolds and screens had been placed over the sections to be rebuilt of the auxiliary buildings and the façade of the main building: cranes had been set atop the buildings and some workers' barracks installed on the right side of the yard.

_Hum. They're making progress. That's good to see. What arrogant savages! It is thanks to the Science Labs that we have a Cyber World to begin with. But you're the spoiled type who thinks that they can get anything no matter what it takes… HMPF!_

Netto and Meiru stepped into Yuuichirou's office: he seemed to read trouble in Netto's face.

"What's wrong, Netto?"

"Rock Man got hurt in battle…"

"Hum. Alright. I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry." Netto sighed.

"Don't worry: you were just doing your job."

Yuuichirou inputted some commands and opened a vertical drawer in which he set the PET: some circuitry boards lightened up while Netto looked on with a serious look: Meiru sighed and hung her head down in shame.

"Ah…"

The drawer closed and Yuuichirou faced the LCD screen which, for the time being, only displayed a greenish glow.

"Repair program… _Start_."

Rock Man's sleeping frame and the restoration rings showed up on-screen: Yuuichirou sighed and turned his revolving chair slowly to the right to face the two of them.

"Ah… Now it'll be fine."

"Thanks, Papa."

"Huh… I… I'm sorry." Meiru sighed as she tried to face up to the fact but hung her head down again with a sigh.

"Don't worry! Papa will fix it…"

"Yes. Now, Meiru – chan… While it's good to accept responsibility, you shouldn't feel that guilty… It's not like something worse than this happened, right?" Yuuichirou tried to cheer her up.

"… I'm sorry…"

17:17 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Shade Man – sama."

"… Prize."

Flash Man had come to the "castle" and was kneeling at the start of the stairs even though the armchair was empty: Shade Man suddenly came in with his arms folded and looming over Flash Man who lowered his head in a sign of respect: Shade Man snapped his right hand's fingers and some "dust particles" flew out of it which Flash Man swiftly caught with his right hand: some kind of Chip had formed on his hand and it had a custom design.

It had no label and where it would normally be there was a glass dome which glowed with reddish light surrounded by white pieces forming a circular edge.

Although it was built on a grayish metal, several parts of it were surrounded by purple-colored plastic armor forming lines of varying height and thickness spreading towards the core: it also had the usual set of contacts on the central lower edge.

The reddish glow seemed to indicate that this Chip wasn't anything nice.

This Chip was rotating upon its axis until Flash Man closed his right hand around it while looking up: although it was hard to tell his expression he surely felt honored to have been rewarded.

"… "Dark Chip"… I am grateful, sir." He politely stated as he lowered his head again and crossed his arms to lean them over his chest.

_So! Are those the so-called "Dark Chips"? What do they do?_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" Shade Man inwardly chuckled.

Some of his voice echoed in the room: he made a smug smile before warping out of the room and leaving Flash Man alone: the guy also began to inwardly chuckle.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

17:39 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hmmm?"

Yuuichirou had been working on Rock Man's repairs: he barely glanced at the multiple information windows popping out one after the other displaying text, graphs and other data: he now looked up yet, visually, nothing had changed: a sound rang out.

"What?"

He inputted some commands as if requesting further information about the phenomenon: now several windows with the ominous "ERROR" word written in a red font showed up.

"W-what the hell is this? Inaccessible…? Incapable of analysis…? Incapable of advancement…? Why is this data showing up? "

"Papa…" Netto called out from behind with a hint of concern.

"Flash Man's attack shouldn't have triggered this kind of data. It wouldn't be unnatural to think that it's something born of the fact that you and Saito can do "Cross Fusion" even… However… The effects this will have on Rock Man… That I don't know. It could be a bug, or, else…"

"Huh…"

_No. I don't think it's a bug… I think I know what that is. If my suspicions are confirmed then… _"K. S." thought as he looked on through his laptop as he sat on his office's chair.

A small window on the lower edge of the screen displayed the word "REPAIRING…" and there was another text reading "% repaired" below the growing bar which was already past the 45% mark and growing past 55% yet, when it reached the 56% mark, the image suddenly broke down into raw pixels and there was a short burst of static: it lasted less than 5 seconds and then the image returned to display that repairs were over 64% completed: Yuuichirou leant forward while the progress reached 68% and continued.

"Hmmm?"

"Ah!"

Netto suddenly noticed a dimming of the lighting before they turned brighter than usual: Meiru sounded surprised.

"No way! Flash Man's back at it?"

Yuuichirou looked at the screen again: repairs were past the 71% mark but when they entered the 81% mark a new screen popped out along with an alarm: an overview graph of the Science Labs complex and the adjacent town south of it popped out along with some growing red spots to the right of the perimeter: Yuuichirou began to type.

"What's that red area?" Netto asked.

"Electrical failures. All electrical systems city-wide are going _down_ one after the other in succession. Flash Man's diverting all electrical current into lighting! No good! It's spreading towards the Science Labs! Now that we can't use emergency electricity… If the electrical power drops… Then I'll be unable to repair Rock Man!"

"No way!"

_Che! Triple-accursed savages! Ah, the barbarians!_

All lights frizzled and suddenly began to blow up in a row: Meiru gasped in fear and lowered her head while clutching her head as if being terrorized while Netto merely used his right arm to shield the forehead.

"Huh!"

The red spots began to glow closer and the loss of lighting soon became evident in the room given how the only glow provided from the console: the spots spotted but they were encompassing the eastern wing of the main building and the auxiliary buildings by now.

"Roll and I will go stop Flash Man!"

"Impossible! That guy's too strong!"

"But we can buy time until Rock Man's healed! Let's go, Roll!" Meiru shot back.

"_OK_, Meiru – chan!"

"Meiru – chan!"

However, Meiru was already running off the room.

_Let's have a look at the town._

"K. S." brought up live imagery which displayed over-powered street lights blowing up one after the other.

_Che!_

He switched imagery and spotted Flash Man spreading his arms on forward and forming Neon Light attacks on his palms which he began to shoot out.

"Mmmra~h!"

His attacks drew circuitry pathways across the ground and sometimes formed other patterns to the sides of them: a street light blew up while others were turned on to display red lights and cause chaos for the vehicles: their lights turned on at max brightness too thus almost blinding Rush, who happened to be roaming around there.

"Aup!"

He quickly put on sunglasses to protect his eyes.

"Aup."

TVs turned on and their brightness became painful to look at.

"Aup, aup, aup!"

Rush ran down the street while more street lights blew up next in a row: Rush snapped his right hand's fingers but accidentally shattered his sunglasses so he quickly dug a hole and jumped inside to escape into the Cyber World: the whole town was now shining in a mad manner which could be seen from several kilometers away.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! No big deal!" He laughed and was obviously amused.

17:54 PM (Japan Time)…

"Plug In! Roll, Transmission!"

Meiru had come to the main room and now sent Roll into the main system like she'd done a few days ago.

"That's as far as you go!"

"Hmmm?"

Flash Man had been silently continuing with his attacks: he then spotted Roll standing atop a floating advert.

"Hmpf. So the little kid came again."

"This time…!" Roll muttered.

"…We won't lose!" Meiru added.

"I'll warn you beforehand: your attacks aren't anything special."

"You won't know 'till I try it!"

"Battle Chip, Tornado!"

_So you wanna stall for time for Rock Man to come? Well. Fine. Go on ahead. But don't get confident, missy. This guy doesn't seem to be the average grunt. But I think Rock Man could've beaten him hadn't you forgotten that water loses to electricity._

"Tornado!"

Roll was surrounded by a tornado and advanced towards Flash Man who merely lifted his right arm.

"Hmm! Hruh!" He exclaimed as he hit the ground with the charged up right arm.

The ensuing explosion broke the tornado and he looked confident before looking up and realizing Roll was already gliding across the air heading southwards.

"Over there! Hruh!"

He formed a Neon Light but suddenly found that a set of Mini Bombs had been set on her spot: his attack detonated them in a row thus forming a cloud of smoke: he stood up, surprised.

"Mini –Bombs?" He wondered.

"Battle Chip, Spread Gun! Slot In!"

"Spread Gun!"

Roll fell towards the ground and shot her attack: the blue sphere of energy grew in size and then split off into eight attacks which rained down around Flash Man.

"Hruh!"

He lowered his head as explosions rang out around his feet: a cloud of white smoke formed while Roll dropped on the ground, crouching, to then stand up.

"We did it, Roll!"

"Yup! Strategy: success!"

"What's a success?" Flash Man shot back.

"Ah!" Both gasped.

"Neon Light!"

"A~h! Kia~h!"

The attack caught Roll with the guard down and she was sent flying across the air to Meiru's horror.

"Roll!"

"Huh! Ah! Uh…!"

Flash Man stepped forward.

"I told you: you aren't special. Those who get in my way… No matter whom they are… Don't get away with it! Neon Light!" He exclaimed in an arrogant tone of voice.

He shot several Neon Light attacks at Roll who was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move: an explosion rang out.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

More Neon Light attacks crawled across the ground and air and headed for the same spot to cause further explosions.

_Crap! What do I do? Come out and beat the guy? Or hope Rock Man will be here in time? Che! I can't allow that Navi to be deleted either! Hurry it up, Rock Man! We need you here!_

"It isn't possible, but… I won't give up! Until Rock Man's…!" Meiru muttered.

"…repairs are over!" Roll muttered.

Roll tried to stand up and managed to do that with a bit of effort: Flash Man wasn't impressed.

"I'll just admit that you've got guts. But that won't be enough to win! Neon Light!"

"Ua~h!"

Roll hit the floor again, hard, and skid backwards for some centimeters: the Neon Lights kept on propagating.

"Neon Light!"

"Roll!" Meiru gasped.

"Meiru – chan…! Sorry…! Can't… move anymore…"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Ia~h!"

Roll hit the floor face-down this time around: the "witness" seemed to be growing impatient.

_Hell! Will those repairs EVER end? They were over 80% done a while ago: they should be done by now, I'd say! Hurry it up!_

"Stop! Roll can't move anymore!" Meiru was crying by now.

"Heh, heh, heh… Then I'll delete them!"

"RO~LL!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

A shot suddenly rang out and hit his right foot so he instinctively let go of the Neon Light.

"Huh!"

Another two landed close by followed by a third which formed some smoke: Meiru gasped and looked up to see Netto standing next to her while looking cocky.

"Netto!"

"Thanks to you the repairs finished! Thanks!"

"Netto…! You're playing the cool guy…!" Meiru scolded as she rubbed her tears.

"Heh, heh, heh! Rock Man!"

"You made Roll – chan suffer! Unforgivable!" Rock Man proclaimed with obvious anger.

_At last!_

Flash Man managed to stand up while clutching the left side of his torso: it was evident that one of the attacks had connected.

"You came to try again, huh." He grumbled.

"Unforgivable!"

"Types like you are! Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword! Slot In!"

"Nruh!" Flash Man growled as he began to charge up his next attack on his right palm.

"Hra~h!"

Rock Man cut it on half with his Bamboo Sword taking profit of elemental advantage.

"Huh!" Flash Man gasped and stepped back, taken aback: it was obvious that he hadn't expected that.

_Ever heard of elemental weaknesses, moron?_

"Hra~h! This is for Roll – chan!"

"Uwa~h!"

The hit of Rock Man as he flew across the air at Flash Man sent the guy flying.

"This is for Meiru – chan!" Netto exclaimed next.

"U~h!"

"THIS IS FOR US!"

"Uwra~ha~h! Uhah!"

He hit the ground, hard, and groaned: the "witness" formed a smug smile and looked amused.

_Ya messed with the wrong fellow, see._

"Give it up, Flash Man!"

"I refuse! I've still got an ace-in-the-hole! Come out! Dark Chip!"

A purplish flame with a black interior formed before giving way to the "Dark Chip" which then formed a large mass of energy behind him: this energy had two scary "eyes" with slightly curved scars above and below them, some kind of diamond-shaped formation in the midst of the face and a creepy mouth all shining with an eerie pink-like light: Flash Man roared.

"Wahra~h! Power… Power is flowing out! This is… The power of the "Dark Chip"!"

Flash gripped his right hand from which energy flowed out.

"Ugra~h…! Ura~h!"

"… "Dark Chip"…?" Netto wondered.

"I can feel some kind of very evil power…!"

"Ura~h! Uwa~h! Muwra~h! Ura~h! Ua~h! Uo~h!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Shade Man was observing the situation as Flash Mans' roars were amplified out of a holographic display and echoed around the "castle" while he chuckled under his breath: he seemed to have expected this all along.

_Man! What's with the guy? He suddenly acts like he's being torn to pieces but feeling fine with that!_

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! I'll show you this power!"

No sooner had he said that that he leapt towards Rock Man who swung his sword and tried to hit Flash Man yet he caught the blade with both hands and then applied pressure to break the blade.

"My sword's been broken!"

"Heh, heh! Hurra~h!"

"Ua~h!"

His sudden attack pushed Rock Man across the space and he hit the ground with a loud THUD sound while groaning.

"Huh…!"

"Rock Man!"

"Rock… Man…!" Roll muttered as she woke up.

"Different… That's different from the usual Flash Man! They've powered up by leaps and bounds!" Rock Man gasped as he somehow managed to sit up.

"Hah, hah, hah! Eat this! Neon Light!"

"Ugra~h!"

"Huh!"

"Weak! Too weak! Hah, hah, hah! Hyah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Rock Man! Don't lose!"

"Uh… Ugh… Uh!" Rock Man groaned amongst the explosions.

"Huh… Rock Man…! AH!" Roll gasped as she stood up.

Rock Man's right arm below the shoulder had a gap on it which was leaking data and so did his left leg at around the knee: Rock Man was in agony by now.

"Uh… Unh…!"

"He's begun to break down…!" Meiru gasped.

"Rock Man!"

"Heh, heh, heh, hah, hah, hah! Let's delete you already! Flash Light!" Flash Man proclaimed.

He formed two small columns with energy converters inside of glass bubbles: they turned on and began to electrify Rock Man.

_Hell! This is dire! I'm about to screw suspense and…! Hey! I know! I'll turn invisible and deliver a blow from behind…! Let's be silent but the guy is too arrogant to think there's anyone else around here._

"Something… If I don't do something then…!"

"My strongest certain-kill technique…!"

Flash Man began to build up energy while Roll managed to get to her feet although her balance was weak.

"It's not like I wanted to drag him down… Rock Man's strength…!"

"Netto's strength…!"

"We want to help them out!" They both exclaimed.

"SPARK PA~LM"

"Rock Man!"

Flash Man crouched on the ground and formed three spheroids of light which were connected by bonds of electricity to the main dome: they headed towards the electrocuted Rock Man just as Roll jumped into the air and landed next to him: she hugged him to shield him, and, at that moment, their emblems began to glow in a simultaneous manner: a circle of pink-colored energy formed around them and nullified the incoming attacks while it grew in brightness to Flash Man's stupor.

"My Spark Palm was deflected, you say!"

The light grew to give way to a growing dome of pink energy along with white streams of light.

"What the hell is this light?"

_Whoa! I didn't see that coming._

_Hum! I thought as much… _"K. S." smiled.

The frames of Roll and Rock Man seemed to fade away while Rock Man's emblem edge grew in size: a beam of light connected them while they hovered in the air.

"What's going on?" Netto wondered.

"A warm light… I get it. Roll's lent her power to Rock Man!"

The light dimmed to reveal how Rock Man had gained new armor reminiscent of Roll over his body: the helmet design was that of Roll and four golden curved antennae spread backwards from the two "buttons" in the SE and SW edges of the forehead.

The shoulder plates had been replaced by two domes having a small cylinder atop them: the chest gained a pink sleeveless vest over it as well while the forearms were covered by pink armor having circular white edges plus a repetition of the shoulder pieces in a small scale over the hands' palms.

His boots' design had changed to pink too and the knee protections were golden bands with that curious object protruding out of them.

One last detail was that the bands running down the edges of his body had switched to pink coloring too.

He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"Just by changing your looks you will defeat me? EAT THIS!"

Three Spark Palms hit Rock Man but he was unaffected and acted like he hadn't been attacked at all to Flash Man's disbelief.

"What! No damage, you say!"

"Wrong! Recovery power!" Shade Man, sitting on his armchair, realized with obvious surprise.

_Recovery power! Now… Talk about something practical!_

"Rock Man's Hit Points have increased!"

"Once more! Spark Palm!"

Rock Man's antennae glowed and he suddenly formed a ballista on his right forearm.

"Roll Arrow!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME~!"

Rock Man aimed the weapon for Flash Man while loading energy on its launch ramp and tugging the string: the Spark Palms headed for him but he simply shot at one of them: the energy grew in size and then travelled towards the still-crouched Flash Man who gasped in horror.

"Huh…! Huh, huh, huh…! UWA~H!"

An explosion rang out and he ran for his ugly hide: Netto was surprised and Meiru was smiling.

"Wow!"

"By reversing the opponent's energy he transforms it into strength…!"

"It's thanks to Meiru – chan and Roll – chan! Thanks!"

Meiru slightly blushed.

"Heh, heh!"

"Thanks from me, too."

Netto's PET screen suddenly glowed and he gasped as he brought it up to look at it: Roll's mark had shown up on the NE corner and was spinning upon its axis.

"Roll's mark…?" He wondered.

"Huh?" Both wondered.

"… Hum! That mysterious data has endowed Rock Man with a new ability." Yuuichirou explained a while later.

Rock Man was glancing at Roll's spinning mark with obvious curiosity as it remained there.

"I've decided to name it "Soul Unison"…"

"… "Soul Unison"…?"

_Can't say it doesn't sound cool! Otouto!_

_Well… Yeah._

"Yup! Soul Unison: Roll Soul can make profit of the opponent's energy and turn them into his own Hit Points!"

"That's cool, Saito – niisan!"

"Yup!"

Netto handed Yuuichirou the PET: he simply opened it and inserted a blank Chip: Roll's mark grew in size and was then transferred to the Chip's label: he held it up.

"The Soul Unison: Roll Soul Chip. As long as you have this then you can use Soul Unison: Roll Soul anytime." He explained as he handed it back to Netto for him to check out.

"Yeah! I'll treat it with care! Meiru – chan! Roll!"

"Yep!" Roll exclaimed.

Meiru merely nodded in approval.

"Aren't you glad, Netto – kun?"

"Yeah!"

_Well! It worked out well. As long as the schedule continues unchanged until X Day then… _

"K. S." stretched back on the chair and seemed rather satisfied with the outcome of the day's happenings.

_Still… Who was that figure lurking around the area? I don't think it was "that man"… Someone else… And not your average guy… Hmmm… Maybe I'll need to keep an eye out… _

He came out of the room and checked that no – one was around before heading outside of the complex and slipping away into the approaching evening: he hummed a tune and saw Netto and Meiru come out while chatting and apparently heading back home.

"… But, really… Next time don't snoop in people's private chit-chat, Meiru – chan! That's rude!"

"Well! Excuse me! A girl's curiosity, see!" She shrugged.

"And I almost choked when you grabbed me like that as if ya were my Boss or something!"

"I just wanted you to be honest with me!"

_As long as it's just that… Oh! What am I thinking of? They're not even 12 years old yet! I'm over-reacting._

"… Thanks, Roll – chan."

"It's nothing, Rock Man!"

_Well then! Keep on, ladies and gentlemen… _Good luck_…_


	4. Chapter 4: The most dangerous ball game

**Chapter 4: The Most Dangerous Ball Game!**

15:22 PM (Japan Time), Monday February the 13th…

"… I'm counting on you, de masu… I'm worshipping, de masu… I'm praying, de masu…"

Higure Yamitarou, Number Man's Operator, was standing somewhere in Akihara in a praying pose and sounding like he was hoping for something: he ignored the bowling ads over the TV screens which rang out in the background.

"Bowling is hot nowadays! It's said that the entire nation's playing "Net Bowl" and aim at being at the national number one lane! Everyone! Come at Akihara City's Star Lane and - LET'S BOWLING!"

"I'm counting on you! De masu… I'm worshipping! De masu… I'm praying, de masu…! Who~h!" He began to mutter while increasing the speed in which he pronounced the words.

He spun a handle of a lottery stand machine and a yellow ball came out of the machine.

"Huh!"

"He got the bowling tickets!" The vendor announced as he swung a small bell.

"_NO~_! I wanted the 6th place prize: the soy sauce! De masu! I just ran out of it! De masu!" He yelled in frustration while raising both arms.

_Soy sauce? And why not buy it, Mr. Higure Yamitarou? _"K. S." thought with a grin as he looked on from the opposite side of the street hidden behind his usual newspapers.

"Hey! Cha! Glassy dude! Go LET'S BOWLING with the girlfriend! I'm envious even!"

"Girlfriend…?" Higure muttered.

"… This is the latest trend around here, ya know. That'll make you popular! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" The vendor laughed.

"Very popular… Something really popular, de masu…?" Higure muttered.

He looked at the ticket and smiled as he began to day-dream, imaging himself winning a bowl game: his glasses shone.

"_Settled. Hmpf!_"

"_Higure – san! You're so wonderful!_"

"_Ah… Mariko – sensei and I clasping hands…!_"

He did not realize that he had a long queue of people behind him who also wanted to play the lottery.

_Why don't you step asides? There are customers waiting…_

"That's right, de masu! This isn't bad luck at all, de masu! I have a chance to be cordial with Mariko – sensei, de masu! LET'S BOWLING!"

He imitated the gesture, but, because he spun his upper torso way too quickly, his bones creaked.

"LET'S BOWL-!"

His bones creaked again and he yelped.

_Heh, heh, heh. You're as funny as always._

"Yamitarou! Make way!" Number Man whispered.

"Alright, de masu!"

Higure marched away with a broad grin on his face: "K. S." rubbed his chin and looked amused.

_Let's see if he brings trouble along. Which I believe he does._

"I'm so lucky! De masu!"

"Well. You only say because the prize happened to be…"

"Don't ruin my mood! Number Man! De masu!"

"I'm not ruining your mood, Yamitarou. Just being realistic." Number Man sighed with a hint of annoyance.

16:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… E~H? You're going with Mariko – sensei to a…!"

"A date!"

Netto and Meiru exited from the school only to find Higure boasting about his luck.

"That's right! De masu! It's the rage nowadays! De masu! Bowling! De masu!" He grinned.

"Cool!" Netto whistled in surprise.

"So it is! De masu. To make sure the date is a success… I'd like to ask of you several things about Mariko – sensei! Like… Hobbies, favorite foods or favorite type of dance styles…?"

"Various things 'bout Mariko – sensei… Hmmm…"

Netto folded his arms and closed his eyes: he seemed to be thinking about it.

Sensei_ would like a Math course book._

_I HATE MATH!_ Netto yelled at him.

_Don't be so loud! Otouto! I was pulling your leg!_

_Boycotter. _

_I am._

_Great…_

"But this is extraordinary!" Meiru suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Netto looked at her with a quizzical look.

_What's extraordinary? _

_Dunno. Let's hear it out._

_I'd like to know what that is as well, gentlemen… Heh, heh, heh. Let us listen to his generational exchange…_

"… See, see! Higure – san invited Mariko – sensei to a date! Ain't that smooth!"

Netto nodded in agreement but Higure blinked as if he didn't get the point and it suddenly hit him.

"Huh? A~H! I forgot to _actually_ invite Mariko – sensei on the date now that I think about it! De masu!"

He clutched his head and fell on his knees.

"Aren't you doing that on the inverse?" Meiru warned.

"That's like buying a game intended for software that you don't have…"

_Or buying a PET II without a Navi inside: just an empty PET II with the setup configuration done and stored on its Flash Memory._

_Well… Yeah._

_I caught you, then._

_Crap._

Higure seemed to turn into stone.

"Ah… Ah… Yes… Yes… Yes… Yes…" He muttered in a monotone tone of voice.

"Hi - Higure – san…" Both looked surprised.

"Yes… Yes…" He kept on muttering.

"Higure – san! Cheer up!" Netto cheered.

"Yeah, yeah! From now on don't say that _you_ invited her…" Meiru added.

"Yes…"

"Oh! My! Higure – san!" Mariko greeted.

Mariko walked out of the school and Higure suddenly was back on his feet, startled.

"Ma - Mariko – sensei!" He uttered.

"_Lucky~_!" Meiru grinned.

"Higure – san! Now!" Netto encouraged.

"Masu! Eh… Mariko – sensei~… that is… er… hum…"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Higure – san! What are you doing? _Go! Go!_" Netto encouraged.

"That is… that…" He muttered something undecipherable and turned red before he begun to sweat.

"Oh? What's his problem?" Mariko asked.

"Jeez! I'm getting impatient! Higure – san wants to invite you to bowling or so he says!" Netto announced as he suddenly stood between the two of them.

"T-that's it, de masu…" Higure admitted.

"Bowling! The popular trend? I wanted to go!" Mariko clasped her hands.

"Really? De masu?" Higure asked.

"Yes! _LET'S BOWLING_!"

She imitated the so-famous gesture.

_Ah… This is more exciting than getting 5 rare Chips… De masu… No! Make it 7 rare Chips! De masu!_

"Ah! It'll be fun! Netto – kun! Meiru – chan! Sensei won't lose!"

"Eh? WHAT THE HECK? All of them are coming? De masu?" Higure had realized what Mariko meant.

Meiru and Netto laughed in a slightly uneasy manner while Mariko was thrilled: "K. S." was also chuckling under his breath.

_I am afraid this _mademoiselle _didn't get the point: they haven't ever gone to a date, I'd rather say…_

"… Ah…! I understand… de masu…"

17:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… _Turkey!_"

A Net Navi was practicing a solo game of bowling within Akihara City's Star Lane Bowling Lane's Cyber World.

He was a rather tall Net Navi who could easily be over a meter and eighty in height.

His face's skin was white in color while his eyes were plainly red in color and lacked iris to them: his nose was also red in color and he had a mouth.

Four fang-like formations were set on the lower edge of his jaw and aiming upwards towards his face: his ear-pads' edge was tinted red and contained his emblem inside: three round green dots forming a triangle's outline set against a black background.

The other striking fact about his head was a yellowish edge circling the forehead with a bowling ball colored green set atop it.

His upper body color was white yet his neck's base was red in color.

His arms were made of three bowling balls colored green: his hands were colored black and had a small piece of greenish armor covering the upper part of them.

His legs' color palette was red: they had a cross-shaped piece of armor over the knees and ended right on the ankle: white shoes with a small yellow round band were placed there, too.

Two gray metallic pieces of armor covered the flanks and ended slightly above the knees.

He finally carried a pin having a black base and a red stripe over it plus white body attached to his back.

A bowl ball appeared on his left hand which then threw in forward: he got to knock all of the pins down and quickly formed a second ball while getting ready.

"_Pose!_"

His second ball scored as well.

However, he was being monitored by Shade Man and the man known as "Yami" as they both conducted a conversation: a hexagon of a group of three set in the ground and to the left displayed live feed of Bowl Man's body as the camera panned upwards.

"Bowl Man… He'll be an optimal "Darkloid" for our strategy…" Shade Man muttered.

The central hexagon displayed the rather unlit figure of "Yami" while the third one was colored green and did nothing.

"Hmpf… Inflict terror and fear to humanity… He'll show those herds of fools how weak they are… This is their reward…"

A "Dark Chip" with a greenish dome which had been floating inside of some glass recipient broke down into data and then reformed, floating, in front of Shade Man who picked it with the right claw: the dome had turned red by now.

"… A "Dark Chip"… Hmpf…" He looked amused.

A third ball scored.

"_In a row_!"

He shot his fourth ball.

"_In a row_!"

He stepped forward and he threw the fifth ball: a counter displayed the score of 300 points and began to spin around.

"_Perfect game_! Hmpf! It'd seem there are no foes left."

"Weren't you thinking of trying out that power in a new place?" Shade Man's voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Who…!" He demanded.

A holographic screen opened up and displayed Shade Man's face: he looked serious by now.

"Accept this." He announced as he formed a grin.

The "Dark Chip" reformed in the air over Bowl Man but he didn't seem to notice the thing: it turned on and released its stored energy in the form of purple electrical bursts.

"Gruo~h!"

Bursts of light jumped out from inside his arms and legs as well as his main body: his eyes then shone with a menacing red flash and it dimmed away as he formed a cocky grin.

"Hmpf! Well! I just happened to be itching for that… Since… There are no more foes which can stand up to me in this world!"

"Now that you've gained the "Dark Chip" you're invincible. Bowl Man! Be as violent as you desire. Mincemeat those eyesore humans!"

"Yeah! I'll be violent in a plentiful manner! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

Yet, the "witness" had witnessed the scene.

_Oh how great! Back when that _onsen _trip during Thursday the 9__th__ and Friday the 10__th__ that Bubble Man guy was messing around trying to beat Rock Man and the only thing he managed was to get in the way of his showdown with that Metal Man guy. And now this nice guy has gone mad? And Rock Man and company are coming over right now too! This is bad. Guess I'll have to be ready to intervene._

"… T-they're so cool… De masu…"

Netto, Meiru and Mariko had gotten ready by putting on the rented shoes and the holographic-ball-generating-glove over their right forearms: Higure looked on with a mix of surprise and defeatism.

"Alright! Let's begin the great bowling showdown of Netto & Meiru – chan VS Higure – san & Mariko – sensei!"

"Yay~!"

"Yay!"

The three of them giggled while Higure sat on the spectator's seats while having his PET on his hands and looking depressed: he hung his head down and sighed: "K. S." was also looking at them from another seat while watching the games.

_Hum! It'd seem our gentleman is missing courage._

"What's wrong, Yamitarou?"

"I forgot that I suck at sports… De masu… I'd be embarrassing to show my sucker's behavior to Mariko – sensei!" He grimly muttered as he looked up and cried while he pictured several grim _scenarios_.

"OK! Let's go!"

_Normal Summoning a Bowling Ball Token?_

_Oh come on! Don't start with the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters" jokes._

_Heh, heh, heh. I couldn't resist!_

_Are you alright? Or has your head gone weird again?_

_It's called a "glitch"… And I dunno._

_Lovely. Bah, whatever._

_The ever._

Netto formed the holographic ball and got ready.

"Uo~h! Orya~h!"

The ball shot on forward and struck all of the pins down in a neat blow: "K. S." smiled and seemed to be holding back the reflex to clap.

_Let's not call for their attention…_

_Hum. Insofar that Bowl Man guy seems to be thinking of what to do so there's no trouble over here… It's hard to keep an eye in both worlds at the same time… _The "witness" thought as he apparently monitored both worlds at the same time.

"As expected of Netto! Alright! Me too! There!"

Meiru's ball also managed to knock all pins down while Mariko giggled and looked amused.

"… Heh, heh, heh! You two are pretty good…! But… When it comes to me… _Dokkoi Shot_!"

Mariko also scored a whole set: both students clapped in admiration and "K. S." smiled too.

_Excellent, _mademoiselle… _You have technique!_

"As expected!"

"Pretty neat, Mariko – sensei!"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

Netto and Meiru laughed while Higure only seemed to be getting further depressed: he lazily stood up.

"I'm going back… De masu…"

"Yamitarou. Won't you leave this up to me?"

"… Masu?" Higure frowned as he looked at the screen.

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh… The location of my forthcoming battle is going to be… Outside the Internet!"

_Oh crap! He's on the move!_

The "witness" resumed to looking at Bowl Man as he prepared a new game and looked at a screen displaying an industrial spot: he readied a ball but then heard the sound of a Navi coming in.

"Huh?"

Number Man came in next to the control panel without spotting Bowl Man: he began to interact with the panel.

"I'll "improve" the bowling program… Yamitarou will get "strikes" in _all _frames… Leave it up to me… I'll be his cupid of love!"

CLONG!

"Uack!"

_Ow. That gotta hurt._

THUD!

"Oh!"

"A guy sans _sportsmanship_…" Bowl Man grumbled.

_Well… Yeah. Really. That's cheating, ya know, Number Man?_

Higure discreetly headed for the right wall of the room and crouched into a praying position while letting the sunlight illuminate him.

"Number Man… I'm counting on you… De masu… Number Man…"

"Higure – san's turn came!"

"Ah! M… M… My turn… de masu?" He blurted as he felt a shiver go down his spin.

"I've borrowed it from the House Glove! Here you have!" Mariko told him as she handed him a glove.

"Ah… Ah… Yes… Uah!" He seemed to find it heavy.

_Is it _that _heavy or it's the impression you have?_ "K. S." seemed to find it hard to believe.

Higure put it on and formed a ball: the "weight" of it began to make him step across the room in an erratic manner.

"U-ua~h! Uo~h! Wha! Uwa~h! Ueh!"

THUD!

He met the ground and his ball slowly began to roll down the lane: "K. S." sighed and seemed to be rolling his eyes under the sunglasses.

_Oh please. You're just being pessimistic and defeatist about this whole business: it's just a game!_

"Ah! Higure – san! Are you alright?"

"S-s-somehow… Ah… Bowling is quite a dangerous sport… De masu…" He sighed in defeat.

_You're the danger to yourself._

"Alright, then… While the guy's still KO… Let's go! _My bowl_! Hop!" Bowl Man exclaimed as he got ready again.

_Now what?_ The "witness" wondered.

The three pins were knocked down just as the sound of an explosion rang out: the real-world building exploded and began to collapse.

_No way._

The holographic bowls, in the meantime, frizzled, and were all knocked down despite the slow speed of the ball: both students gasped in surprise at the sight.

"_S-strike_…! Wow!" They muttered along with Mariko.

"Oh crap… They've all fallen… De masu…" He hung his head down and seemed to be weeping.

"What are cha talkin' 'bout, Higure – san?"

"The cool part is that you knocked them all!"

"Higure – san! Cool! Cool!" Mariko was jumping with excitement.

"Eh, no… I just got lucky… De masu… Hah… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!" He laughed in a jovial tone.

_Lucky! De masu! _

_That reeked. _"K. S." seemed to be suspecting something.

"… _Fill_!"

Bowl Man prepared another run while the screen displayed a tower on the end of an avenue: a single pin was standing there.

"Let's go… De masu… To~h! De masu~!" Higure exclaimed as he stepped forward synchronizing with Bowl Man.

"Hum!"

The tower's foundations exploded too and it began to sink while the holographic bowls frizzled again and were beaten down.

"Huh! A-another _strike_…"

"Higure – san! You're a genius!"

"Genius, you say? Well…"

_I did it! De masu! _He thought as he made the "thumbs-up" gesture.

The display switched to a set of express-lanes around a cluster of buildings somewhere: seven pins had been erected.

_I should be doing something but… I'm not sure. Shade Man and that other guy could be looking on. I don't want them to notice me yet._

"DE MASU~!"

The buildings collapsed too and Higure scored his 3rd serial _strike_ at the same time.

"Another strike! De masu!"

"Three serial strikes! A "turkey"! Yay!"

They clasped hands and Higure blushed.

"Great! Great! Higure – san's so great!"

_Ah…! Mariko – sensei's and my hand became one… I'm starting to wonder if this is a dream… De masu… Ah! What a great day today is! Number Man! Thanks! De masu! _He began to cry in joy.

"U… Uh… Ah… Ah… Ah…"

_Jeez. Number Man. You've done it this time around. _

"… OK! We won't lose either!"

_Bring out the "Ultimate Blue-Eyes Dragon" then._

_Oh come on! Fix that "glitch" thing!_

_Call Papa._

_You can't do that yourself?_

_No. Maybe it'll wear off on its own._

_I hope that. Alright! Here I go!"_

"Go! Go! Netto!"

"Keep it together!"

Netto began to step on forward while Bowl Man grinned.

"Hum!"

He struck down the pins and Netto's pins suddenly became transparent and weren't knocked down as if they didn't exist.

"Huh? I thought I'd hit them…"

"Don't falter! Don't falter! Netto – kun!" Rock Man encouraged.

"Go, go! The real stuff starts now!" Meiru cheered.

"Do your best!"

"… Masu." Higure grinned.

_Cheating, then? _"K. S." sighed.

"This time around! Huh!"

"Hum!"

"Good! Gotcha!"

The pins suddenly split in two groups and Netto's ball shot past them before they reformed: Meiru and Mariko looked surprised too.

"N-no way…"

"Looked like the pins dodged it but…" Rock Man was taken aback too given his face.

"The third one settles the matter!"

"Hum!"

This time the ball hit the pins and knocked them down.

"Good!"

But the pins dropped back and a buzzer sound rang out: Netto was despaired by now given how he was even shedding tears and he leant both hands on the sides of his head.

"That's impossible!"

"Number Man… Aren't you overdoing it a bit…? De masu…?"

_He obviously is! _"K. S." thought as switched seats to be closer to the group but still giving them the back.

"Uh… Ah! G-gotta warn the guys…!" Number Man woke up with a gasp at that moment.

_About time! What did ya dream of, beating Einstein's E=MC2?_

"That was _totally_ weird!" Netto was depressed by now.

"I think it's been weird for a while…" Meiru muttered.

"I think so, too… This _can't_ be an ordinary thing." Rock Man admitted aloud.

"True, man! Higure – san, who always was bad at sports, beating me… Talk about weird stuff!"

"Yikes!" Higure gasped.

"Netto – kun! That's something rude to tell Higure – san!"

"True! De masu!"

Netto sighed again and seemed to be defeated by now.

"… This is… A false accusation…! De masu! I'm going to get mad…! De masu! MA~SU~! Huh?"

His PET beeped on that very moment.

"Sorry, Yamitarou. Strategy: failed. And there's a "Darkloid" in the Cyber World! UA~H!"

His image began to frizzle before it vanished altogether: Higure gasped and clutched the PET.

"N-Number Man!"

Netto (with a slight annoyed look) and Meiru (with a further annoyed look) popped out from behind his shoulders.

"Strategy?" She questioned.

"Yikes!"

"Higure – sa~n!" Netto grumbled.

"Yikes… De masu…" He began to sweat in a nervous way.

"You were cheating with Number Man!"

"UWA~H! A~H! No, no! T-that's… I'm sorry! De masu!"

Netto drew his PET while looking animated despite that.

"Netto – kun! We gotta go help Number Man!"

"Good!"

"True! De masu! Please! De masu!"

The three of them exchanged serious looks and Netto looked at a close by terminal.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Huh! Where am I…? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? DON'T KID ME~! LEMME GO~! HELP ME~!" Number Man shrieked once he realized he was tied to a gigantic pin.

"Idiots who toy around with _sportsmanship _gotta pay for that with their hides! Hum!" Bowl Man countered.

He threw a ball and it knocked down one of the pins.

"Wah! My chances of being hit are 10%!"

_Well. Yeah. But Rock Man's on his way here so there shouldn't be any trouble by now._

Another pin was toppled.

"20%!"

The third pin got toppled too.

"30%!"

The 4th serial one also collapsed.

_Man! This is being sadistic._

"…4-4-4-40%! WHA~H! WHA~H!"

"… Hmpf… How troublesome. I'll knock out the remaining 6 pins in one blow! Bowling Bomber!"

He materialized a gigantic ball which he propelled on forward.

"100% chances! Wha-wha-wha~h!"

A shot hit the lane and opened a small crater there: the gigantic ball fell there and broke down to Bowl Man' surprise.

_Yessir. Here they come!_

"What!"

The pins got self-deleted too and Number Man landed on his feet while sighing in relief.

"Saved…"

"You alright? Number Man."

"Oh! Rock Man!"

"Oh? So you lowlife are THE Rock Man!" He wasn't surprised.

"So it _was_ the work of a "Darkloid"! Who are ya?"

"My name's Bowl Man! Look on! This is the Number One Bowler's strength!"

One single pin had been erected below a display of the Star Lane building: Bowl Man threw the ball and the gigantic pin atop the building collapsed towards the inside.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! This lane happens to be linked with the real world! Bowling Bomber!"

"Wha~h!"

Number Man was paralyzed by the fear so Rock Man ran across the room and tackled them out of harm's way.

"Gatling Pin!"

He picked his own pin and turned it around to reveal how it was empty on the inside: he shot a pair of miniature pins so Rock Man pushed Number Man away as they dodged.

"Wha~h!"

"Battle Chip, Shotgun! Slot In!"

"Hrah!"

Rock Man hit the incoming pins and they changed course by splitting in two groups of three and then heading for Rock Man.

"Gotcha. Once the Gatling Pin's attack is broken then it converges in a single point."

Rock Man jumped out of the way as they hit the floor: Number Man was laying face-down on the ground and clutching his head as if being terrorized.

"Number Man!"

"Sorry, Rock Man…"

Rock Man lifted him but he realized that he was in a tight spot given how he gasped.

"Eat this!"

"Battle Chip, Soul Unison: Roll Soul! Slot In!"

Rock Man transformed into the "Roll Soul" and spread his legs as he got hit by the attacks which didn't harm him: a blue protective light formed around them while Number Man sat on the ground clutching his head so Bowl Man gasped.

"… Mr. Bowl Man. _Round 2_. Activate! Giant Cage… I mean! Dimensional Area!" "Yami" muttered in a dull tone of voice yet he seemed to mistake his words in one spot: he then pressed the button on the armrest.

The Star Lane's insides were a mess by now with the giant pin having collapsed inside: everyone else except for the five of them ("K. S." having hid behind the giant bowl) had evacuated a while ago: the room rumbled as four "Dimensional Converters" popped out from the giant pin's top and formed a "Dimensional Area" around the space: the four of them ran out while "K. S." looked on.

"A "Dimensional Area"…!" Netto exclaimed.

No sooner had these words left his lips than Bowl Man formed inside of the "Dimensional Area".

"Bowl Man!"

"Netto – kun!"

"Cross Fusion! Rock Man!"

"Yup!" Rock Man confirmed.

He cancelled the "Roll Soul" and warped to his PET.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! Cross Fusion!"

The "Cross Fusion" was successful and "CF Netto" faced Bowl Man who kept on being cocky.

"Bowl Man! I won't let you get away with your evil bowling!"

"Bwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

_Less laughing. Fight. _The "witness" thought as he materialized in a side alley and looked out.

"Bothersome loud blue pin! Bowling Bomber! EAT THIS!"

"CF Netto" easily jumped around to dodge while the "Bowling Bomber" hit the edge of the "Dimensional Area" and broke down.

"Tower Bowl!"

Holes formed on the ground and giant-sized pins flew up like missiles: "CF Netto" dodged.

"Gatling Ping!"

"Battle Chip, Spread Gun!"

"Hmpf! No ability to learn, eh?"

The counter-attack had made the "Gatling Pings" switch trajectory and Bowl Man grinned.

"I wonder about that!"

"What!"

"CF Netto" suddenly ran towards him with the "Gatling Pins" in row: Bowl Man was taken aback.

"Whoh!" He gasped.

_Bravo!_

The 3 "Gatling Pins" hit him while "CF Netto" halted to look back at the opponent.

"We did it!"

"No… Not yet!"

Bowl Man had gotten hurt but he looked far from finished.

"Ah!"

"Bowling Bomber!"

The guy began to make the sphere grow in size while "CF Netto" recoiled out of instinct.

"Netto – kun!"

"Won't let 'em! Battle Chip! Fumikomizan!"

"UGRA~H!"

"FUMIKOMIZAN!"

"CF" Netto ran past the guy and sliced the air thus causing a critical wound that defeated the enemy: both "K. S." and the "witness" grinned and looked satisfied.

_Good…_

_Heh! Not bad, Hikari Jr.! Well. I'm off. See ya around._

The "Dimensional Area" vanished and the group began to walk the way back along the sunset: they stopped on the bridge over the river.

"The mission was completed sans a hitch!" Netto reported.

"The destruction of the "Darkloid" has been confirmed! Netto – kun! Good job!"

"What are ya doing?" Meiru asked.

"Yikes! N-no! Nothing!" Netto gasped and hid the PET behind him.

"Ah! True!"

"Everyone… I must apologize about various things… De masu…"

"So it was because of Bowl Man's effects in the Cyber World that Higure – san got to win the whole time…!"

"And thanks to that I lost the whole streak!" Netto complained.

"We shall not offer any excuses… De masu…"

"It's already OK! As long as you get that cheating's bad…"

"But! Despite the results you can't try cheating again!" Mariko warned.

"UA~H!"

"H-how severe…" Rock Man muttered.

"If Mariko – sensei says that…"

"Then it's the biggest shock ever…"

"Yes… yes… yes…"

"Yes… yes... yes…"

"Next time we'll play a fair and neat match! Higure – san!"

"Is that alright? De masu?"

"Yes!"

"T-thank you! De masu! Higure Yamitarou will fight with a new heart like newly washed and ironed pants! De masu! I'm so moved that you asked me for another date! De masu~!" He cried.

"Eh? But it'll be the 4 of us again…"

"THE 4 OF US AGAIN! DE MASU~!"

He collapsed down the slope and they gasped.

"Higure – san!"

"Let's… pu… bowli~ng… Kuh…"

_I really hope that you've learned the lesson, Mr. Higure! Cheating is no good and it only brings disaster and bad mood. Be glad that _mademoiselle_ forgave you. And I'm glad Bowl Man's been disposed of but I expected that time ago. I even knew when he was going to show up. But I didn't know you'd cheated though… _

"… What should we do? _Sensei_?"

"Let him recover: he'll go off home. Let's go!"

"_Hai_~!"

_Good luck!_


	5. Chapter 5: Electric flower garden

**Chapter 5: Electric Flower Garden**

16:04 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday February the 15th…

"… It's been a while since I was in this city."

Hino Kenichi AKA Hinoken, Heat Man's Operator, had apparently returned from Jawaii to Japan and currently was standing in the airport's lobby: he failed to notice the ever-so-present "K. S." standing amongst the crowd in the arrival section: he grinned and drew his notebook which he flipped until he found the page he was looking for.

_Hino Kenichi. Age: 30s. Sex: male. Nationality: Japanese. Height: 178cm aprox. Weight: 76 kg aprox. Hair color: reddish. Iris color: brown. Facial traits: red beard around the chin but otherwise shaven. Clothing traits: red clothing, preferably decorated with Net Navi emblem. Net Navis: Fire Man EXE (former), Heat Man EXE (current). Known friends or persons he gets along with: Meijin, Maha Jarama, Iroaya Madoi and Count Elec. Job: WWW member (former), Maha Niiban's Staff (current). _

He closed it and began to follow him while he looked up something with the PET and seemed to lift his eyebrows under the sunglasses.

_What are all these vines and such covering circuits and systems? And what's more: some of them are crawling across the Cyber World too! I think I can predict who will show up today. Plants are trapping Cyber Cores and making them malfunction too…_

"K. S." and Hinoken along with others climbed into the monorail shuttle train running parallel to the highway: the bay was clearly visible and it was a sunny cloudless afternoon: Hinoken had closed his eyes and was leaning his back against a railing while "K. S." kept on looking at what was going on with his PET.

_No good. _

The train suddenly shook and came to a halt, startling Hinoken and the other passengers: Hinoken looked up at the route map to see it filled with those vines: he seemed to guess they meant trouble and so did "K. S." who formed a grimace.

"Ladies and gentlemen: please apologize for the incidence. An emergency has been triggered on the operating system so the service is currently halted. We shall present no excuses but please wait for another little while." The PA system announced.

"Crap. Are these…?" Hinoken cursed.

He manually unlocked the doors and jumped down without bothering to collect his backpack: a public phone was place nearby so he drew his PET and aimed it at the phone's IR port.

"Plug In!"

_Guess our gentlemen will have to step in! Let's have a look at them: I know it isn't that fair but… Well. As long as I don't invade any really intimate moment…_

He brought up overhead imagery of Netto's room: his PET had been placed on the charger linked to the PC, the open pouch was placed slightly southwards, two Battle Chips had been tossed in a lazy manner left of it, a pen, a pencil, and an eraser had been abandoned next to an open notebook the pages of which were unwritten: a third pen had been stuffed in the middle of it and what seemed to be an agenda had been left below it.

"Netto – kun. Netto – kun! What about the homework? Shouldn't you keep on with it? You haven't even finished _one_ page!" Rock Man called out.

Netto had climbed on his bed and was laying face-down on it as he read a _tankobon_: three of them were piled next to the bookcase and another three lazily thrown into the ground: one had ended up open.

"I've finished one page so I'm taking a break! A break!"

"Ah… Do you intend to behave like that the whole day? I'll warn you! I'm not going to help you out on this one."

"What the… Don't say harsh things! Whether you're a human or a machine ya need a break!"

"I've got the feeling that in Netto – kun's case the breaks are exceedingly long." He argued back.

_Ah! Laziness! A capital sin, my good sir! I wouldn't be here if I hadn't devoted my time in an intelligent manner: I already hold some cards and know some aspects of this whole business. I haven't found out about the "spectator" roaming around the Cyber World battlefields yet but I've got the feeling they're on our side. Well. I hope Mr. Meijin will soon rally you to get the arms and get on the move._

"Yeah, yeah! But I'm now at a nice spot, see! So just wait for another little bit!"

"You're always acting like that. Mariko – sensei is gonna be angry at you when you go to school tomorrow, you know."

"Che…"

He rolled towards the left and he now looked like his good moment had been spoiled.

_Reality knocks at the door! It's futile to try to escape it. Only fools or tyrants do that. Or irresponsible people… Be responsible! Didn't you defeat the "WWW" and "Gospel"? Prove it! Mr. Hikari Jr.!_

"… A~h… Won't some interesting incident happen?"

The home phone began to ring out.

"Netto – kun! The phone!"

"Oh!"

"Hello? Hello? Netto? Mama's at the bank right now but… There's some trouble with the machines and looks like it'll take time… And it'd seem it isn't just this bank but the same at everywhere…" Haruka reported.

Indeed: people around here were making long queues and employees were at wit's end at seeing how the touch screens of the ATMs happened to be filled with vines and flowers: Haruka was using the bank's own public phone to ring.

"I'll probably be a bit late so please keep an eye on the house. If you come out then lock up with the key."

"Yes, Mama."

"How troublesome." Haruka sighed as she replaced the receiver.

_I thought as much… And if my hunch is correct then the next likely place will be… Akihara City's Library… _

"… Huh? What's this? An error, maybe?"

Meiru had been working on her homework when the computer beeped and the message: "incapable of reading the data" showed up on the screen of the library's search engine: she'd just input some keywords to narrow the search and hit the "search" button when this error popped out along with the vines.

"Roll! Can you check it out?"

"OK, Meiru – chan!"

_Let's check back at the Hikari household…_

"K. S." switched cameras again and looked at how Netto headed for the living room's sofa while carrying the PET on the pouch.

"Netto – kun! What about the homework?"

"It's time for a break!"

"Jeez… You've just had a break!"

"… This future is in your hands…"

"Plug In… your heart!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah! Plug In… your heart!" He laughed because he just happened to see the end segment of the IPC PET ad over the TV.

"You shouldn't laugh!" Rock Man scolded.

"B-but, that's… How can you look at that and not laugh?"

"Breaking news!"

Midorikawa Kero, Toad Man's Operator, and DNN presenter, showed up onscreen.

"According to incoming reports from Densan Town… Data has vanished from the Cyber World and cannot be fixed! Many problems have arisen as a result! The Net Police are investigating but the source remains unknown…"

_Not for much longer._

The news showed police officers cordoning a spot off, a traffic jam, the halted monorail cars, and the bank where Haruka was at.

"Oh! Mama…!"

"It'd seem that by "trouble" she meant this."

The PET beeped with the Net Savior tune and Netto quickly picked it up to check it out.

_Aha! I knew this call was forthcoming!_

"Netto – kun: the commander."

"Meijin – san!"

"_San wa iranai_! An outbreak of data going missing is going in Densan Town but the source remains unknown. Some research is needed."

"OK! Roger!"

"I'll transfer the location of the affected places. Be careful as you carry out the research!"

The PET pinged and the words "Receipt of Mail" showed up onscreen along with the classical icon: Netto quickly stood up.

"Trouble! As I thought: I gotta do something about it! Let's go, Saito – niisan!"

"Yup! True. Gotta solve it quickly and finish the homework!"

16:57 PM (Japan Time)…

_Good. He's heading for one spot but I believe the perpetrators are elsewhere… _

Netto rollerbladed across the street while ignoring how the LCD screen with IPC's advert had frozen up too.

"Rock Man! I know I'm close but where's the place?"

"At Akihara Park! The monorail data seems to have vanished and all trains have halted…"

"So we gotta go there first."

_Hum! Let's check the terrain._

"K. S." had already brought up imagery of the center where operators struggled to make their computers works despite the vines present in the rail map displayed on a holographic screen.

"No good! It won't accept any commands!"

"This as far as we can get! At this rate the damage is gonna spread further!"

"Please leave this up to me!" Netto announced as he came in.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Well! Have a look at this!"

He opened the PET and displayed the "NS" emblem on-screen.

"You're… a "Net Savior"?"

"Right! Mister! I'll borrow the console for a moment! Let's go! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"This is…!"

Rock Man got into the system and witnessed the mayhem it was: he centered his attention on the tall plant trapping the Cyber Core and failed to notice the "witness" lurking close by.

_About time I got some screen time… Huh? Ah! No! Don't mind me: I'm just a witness, I say! Look at Mr. Hero instead! _He began by looking slightly annoyed but then gasped and grinned at a supposed audience while closing his eyes.

"… Is that flower the cause? It looks like it's trapping the data on its center!"

"So that means that we should remove the flower! Easy! Battle Chip, Heat Shot…!"

"Wait, Netto – kun!"

"Huh?"

"If we use a Chip the Navis might vanish too!" He warned.

True: two Navis were trapped by the vines: Netto got the situation and remained calm.

"I'll go check further in!"

"Roger. Counting on ya."

Rock Man walked towards the base of the flower and looked up at it to check it out.

"While looking at it from here it'd seem this is the spot where it roots into the Cyber World. If we remove that part coiled about the core… Then maybe…"

"OK! Battle Chip, Sword! Slot In!"

The flower's vines suddenly jumped towards Rock Man after he'd drawn the weapon: he cut some and ran on forward to cut the base: the whole thing got deleted and the Cyber Core returned to normal: the Navis were freed and collapsed on the ground.

"You did it, Rock Man!"

"Are you alright, sir?"

"T-thank you very much."

"There are several spots where the data has been lost…"

"Netto – kun. We should go check other areas."

"True. We dunno the culprit but we found the source so…"

His PET beeped with an incoming call.

"Oh! From Meiru – chan!"

"Netto! Trouble! Roll has…! Roll has…!"

"Did something happen to Roll – chan?" Rock Man gasped.

_Oh heck. More trouble! Maybe I should handle the lesser spots while he tackles the source…?_

"I really don't know."

"Where are you at?"

"Akihara City Library! The data suddenly become unreadable so I Plugged In Roll. Her signature's vanished as well."

"The same incident…? Rock Man! Please go on ahead. I'll go ASAP too."

"Got it, Netto – kun."

"Netto… Saito – kun… Please…" She muttered.

The Cyber World of the library had been run over by the plants too and Roll was trapped by some vines which looked like they were sucking off her energy and feeding a large plant: Rock Man made it to the system and gasped.

"That's…! Roll – chan! Answer me! Roll – chan!"

Some energy could be seen travelling across her face.

"Gotta act quickly or else Roll – chan will vanish!"

_True, Mr. Hikari Sr. Hum! Mr. Hikari Jr. has crossed past a spot where Mr. Hinoken is at._

"I finally found you. You won't run this time around! Go! Heat Man!"

"Hah!"

Rock Man shot attacks at the plant but his Rock Buster alone wouldn't do much effect and he didn't see a mole-shaped Virus carrying a shovel which came out of a hole on the ground and which attacked Rock Man from behind: Rock Man turned and began to shoot them.

"Viruses!"

More of them began to jump in and out of the holes and Rock Man wasn't able to hit them.

"The Rock Buster alone is no good! Hurry up and come! Netto – kun!"

_Che. How to strike those things down without exposing myself? Gotta think of something!_

They suddenly began to drop atop Rock Man and bury him beneath their numbers.

"Charge… Shot!"

The blast deleted them and he panted because it meant a lot of effort from his part: the vines suddenly sprung into action and tied around his body despite his attempts to shield himself: they lifted him on the air as they coiled around his boots, forearms and neck so he yelled in pain as they tried to crush him: they then tensed and suspended him on the air some meters over the ground: he managed to open his eyes and look in front of him: he failed to notice a figure standing in front of the plant's base.

_The culprit! There they are!_

"At this rate…!"

"Kindly became nourishment for my flower garden." The figure announced.

"W-who…?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… My name is Plant Man! Take these… Rose Needle!

Plant Man could be over a meter and eighty tall too or maybe taller than that.

His face's skin was tinted black: he had a small refined nose plus a mouth: his eyes didn't have irises and were colored green.

A flower shape formed around his head and aimed backwards: its main color was a pale pink which then turned deeper in some spots near the far edge: two thorns came out from head where the ears would be at.

His head also had a red diamond set over the forehead and what was visible of the neck indicated that it was also colored black.

His upper body was tinted purple with two rows of seven pink-like dots forming a vertical pattern close to the inner edges of his main body: two orange-colored leaves shaped like a shirt's collar.

The space inside of the collar was colored lush green and that same color spread to the shoulders and until the wrists.

His shoulders had two white thorns each and his forearms had a bulb-like shape with four leaves spreading from the wrist in a cross-shaped formation: his hands' "skin" was black in color.

The outer edge of his main body was white in color but it began to gain tints of green and turning blacker in tonality until it reached the plain feet without any distinctive features: three circular pink-like circular bands marked the border between each layer of color until they reached the spot beneath the knees: the other segments had an uncolored band separating them.

Two spiraling vines with thorns forming out of them came out from behind his body and reached the ground: they began as lush green but turned pale green when they reached the end.

He'd now formed some needles which he shot at Rock Man: he closed his eyes and seemingly braced for the worst.

"Grand Burner!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

The attack burn the weeds and Rock Man landed in the ground.

_Ah! How lucky! Reinforcements!_

"Been a while, Rock Man."

"You're… Heat Man!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"Hmpf… They dully got in the way…" Plant Man complained.

Plant Man's body glowed and he vanished while Netto rushed over to Meiru across the library.

"Meiru – chan!"

"Netto! Rock Man tried to save Roll…!"

"You OK, Rock Man?"

"Somehow… If Heat Man hadn't come then I wouldn't be by now…"

"Heat Man?"

"Thanks to you I got saved. Thanks, Heat Man."

"Ya needn't thank me. I was just lookin' for that guy."

"… "That guy"…? Uoh!"

Plant Man suddenly reformed behind Heat Man while wielding something on his right hand.

"Ice Cannon Ball!"

The Battle Chip impacted Heat Man and shards of ice flew across the room as flak: Rock Man shielded his eyes from the sudden blast and then gasped as he looked at Heat Man.

"Heat Man!"

Part of his body had gotten trapped in the ice but Heat Man was still active and grumbling.

"Plant Man! You lowlife…!"

"Hpmf… You've gotten in my way too many times already. Behave, you eyesore."

"Che!"

"You'll vanish right here, Heat Man…"

SNAP!

"Bamboo Lance!"

Some bamboo lances shot upwards and through Heat Man's body: he roared in pain.

"Nugrwa~h!"

"HEAT MAN! Stop, Plant Man! I'm your opponent!"

"W-wait, Rock Man! That guy…! I'll… beat them! Ugra~h!"

He began to burn the bamboo lances and a ghost image of Fire Man showed up over his face for a second: Heat Man hit the ground filled with lots of hits and bruises so Rock Man rushed over to him.

"Heat Man!"

"Hmpf. That was more tasteful… But, ironically, I've got no time to be concerned about you guys. I'll have to excuse myself."

"W-wait, you…!"

"Killer Sensor, Slot In!"

A miniature Killer Eye Virus attached to Plant Man's body from behind as he grinned.

"Farewell, you incompetent."

He became data and came out of the place: Heat Man grumbled.

"Che!"

"You've done well, Heat Man. Plug Out!" Hinoken commanded.

"Oh…! Hinoken…?" Netto gasped when he saw him operating the terminal next to them.

"Been a while, Hikari Netto."

17:23 PM (Japan Time)…

"… _What happened…? This is…_!

Hinoken and Netto were sitting inside of the closed down Maha Ichiban's curry shop locale: Hinoken replayed some footage which Netto and Rock Man looked at: Heat Man had come inside of a system to find it overrun by the plants and Magic Man, Colored Man and Elec Man trapped in the plants.

"_Colored Man! Elec Man! Magic Man! How terrible…!_"

"… _Welcome to my flower garden. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…!_"Plant Man had greeted.

"_This is your handiwork? You meddling imbecile! Flame Tower!_"

"_Bubble Shot!_" He'd countered.

Both attacks met half-way and cancelled each other.

"_What!_"

"_Plant Weed!_"

"_HEAT MA~N!_"

"… I somehow managed to Plug – Out Heat Man but… The others are still trapped by those vine things… And so, chasing that Plant Man guy, we've come all the way here…"

Hinoken drank some water and left the glass on the table.

"To restore Magic Man and the others to normal we've got no other choice but to defeat that guy or they'll die."

"So that means that we gotta do the same to rescue Roll – chan."

"We gotta hurry and find that guy."

The shutter was suddenly opened and Meijin showed up carrying several boxes.

"I kept ya waiting!"

"Was waiting for ya…"

"Meijin – san?"

"_San wa iranai_! Netto – kun! Won't you give me a hand to carry the luggage?"

"Ah… Yes! Eh?"

Hinoken and Netto stepped out and Netto saw how he and Meijin began to remove the safety harnesses of some terminal being carried on one truck.

"What's this?" He wondered.

_Heh! I thought as much over here too… A temporary stalemate yet the time to settle the score isn't far._ "K. S." thought as he looked on from close by.

"… Yeah. There's fine."

They set up the equipment on the basement: Meijin began to type into a computer he'd brought too.

"There's been a lot of damage to his data…"

He booted it up and Heat Man's hologram appeared inside of a holographic projector.

"We'll be counting on you while we restore him, Netto – kun."

"Netto. Use the Killer Sensor I set on the jerk. It'll tell us that guy's whereabouts. See!" Hinoken told him as he downloaded it into Netto's PET and brought it up on-screen.

"Ah! _Thank you_, Hinoken."

"When Heat Man's repairs are over then count on me to assist."

"Gotcha. Do your best, both of you!"

"You too. Alright! Please start."

"True."

They looked at Heat Man's hologram: his wounds were very grave and he was leaking a lot of data.

"Heat Man's flesh injuries are harming him… But we don't have time to slowly heal him…"

"Guess so."

"It's a bit risky but… It's worth trying it out."

"Don't start dancing by now. What have ya started to do?"

"Through my years-long research I designed a very powerful program to wholly remake a Navi from scratch…"

"Huh? So you don't mind using that to heal Heat Man? Huh?"

The program began executing and Heat Man's frame began to fade to give way to Fire Man's.

"This guy's…!"

_Hum. I wonder what's going on the "Darkloid Castle" by now. Maybe Plant Man went there to report…? _"K. S." wondered.

_I gotta check it out, yeah…_ The "witness" was thinking at the same time.

They silently made their way to the topmost floor of the building: Plant Man was kneeling in the second landing of the stairs while Shade Man sat on the armchair.

_Just in time._

"… The whole Cyber World will become a flower garden? Does it fare well, Plant Man?"

"Yes, sir. The data which makes the human rejoice is but a load of trash to me. We shall teach them that the Cyber World belongs to us, sir."

"Heh, heh, heh, hah, hah, hah… Counting on you, Plant Man." Shade Man was amused as he drew a "Dark Chip" over his right claw.

_Che. Another of these!_

Plant Man caught it and activated it to feel the energy flowing through his body: he roared and then moaned before bowing again.

"I am grateful, sir. Let us meet again."

He warped out of the room and Shade Man smiled.

_There goes the pawn. What is the boss up to?_

"What that garden spreads to even here it'll be a fitting signal of our triumph over the world! He's a weird fella but he doesn't mind being used so…"

_Che. I'm off._

The "witness" ran away in silence and unseen and quickly made his way to a bank where he accessed one CCTV camera to look out into the main room as if trying to locate Plant Man.

"… What's going on?"

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Our data has vanished too!"

_Pure chaos. And the monorail?_

"… We aren't moving yet?"

"What'll happen if this repeats again?"

_Lovely. Let's try some enterprise._

"Hey! What's happened to that data?"

"It's vanished from here too!"

_That Plant Man guy… Let's hope Rock Man can find a way to beat the guy… Maybe the "Soul Unison" will work._

"… Around here…?" Netto wondered as he made it to close to the monorail.

"Found it, Netto – kun!"

_Ah! So Hinoken lend you the Killer Sensor. Good!_

"Where?"

"This is the place."

"Hum… This is…"

"The Densan Botanical Gardens!"

_Of course! I should've thought of that place already. I'm late by now: if not I could've gone there myself, deleted them and erased records._

"The Densan Botanical Gardens?"

"Let's hurry, Netto – kun!"

"Alright!"

_I'll rush over there and check it out._

The "witness" found Plant Man standing next to another tall plant and the guy got rid of the "Killer Sensor" when it made a little noise by using a weed to slice it on half: he looked backwards and smiled.

"He intends to come inside of this place? I can see why he gave so much trouble to the other guys." He muttered.

_Well. You say "others" but Bowl Man wasn't in the league to begin to, Bubble Man's an idiot, Beast Man got cocky and Flash Man made it hard to them… Say… What's going on with Hinoken and Heat Man?_

He rushed back to the Maha Ichiban's basement and spotted Hinoken looking awed.

"This guy is…!"

The figure of Fire Man had begun to form next to Heat Man.

"Yeah. Even though he changed into Heat Man's form this guy remained alive inside of him… However, the procedure insofar has gone smoothly. It isn't just my recovery program messing up…"

_You're…_

Fire Man's eyes began to burn with a reddish glow.

"Hinoken… sama…"

_W-W-WHOA! That's Fire Man! Fire Man's coming back? Meijin! You're a genius! Really! Whoops! Gotta rush back to Rock Man's spot._

Netto rushed into the Densan Botanical Gardens and rushed into the control center.

"Excuse me, sir! There's a criminal lurking inside of this place's Network, sir!"

"Here?" An employee gasped.

"I must hurry! I'll use a terminal! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission! Battle Chip, Sword! Slot In!"

Rock Man cut his way across and reached Plant Man who was, as always, contemplating his plant.

"What… That being you? If you want so badly to become fertilizer for my flower garden then I'll be glad to oblige… But you don't seem to be looking forward to that. How much brighter does one drop of water shine in the great Amazon river?" He came up with a metaphor.

_Which is a way of saying: you're a tiny bug compared to our might and grandness. You wanna sound the literate guy but in the end you end up using the same kind of expressions. _

"Return the whole Cyber World to normal! Plant Man!"

"And who's going to force me? The powerless humans and their pitiful allies? Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"What's so funny?"

"You're a really meaningless being! Except for becoming aliment to my flowers! Plant Weed!"

"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Slot In!"

Rock Man cut the weeds with both swords and then leapt across the air to head for Plant Man: but the guy effortlessly caught both blades with his hands to block Rock Man.

"He stopped the swords with the arms!"

"You're not _that_ bad…" He sounded amused.

_Oi, oi. Do you mean "bad" as in skill or "bad" as in looks? I knew you're rather weird but I wasn't accounting for "that" behavior…_

"Hmpf!"

"Ua~h!"

He pushed Rock Man back across the air.

"Crap! Battle Chip, Yo-yo! Slot In!"

Rock Man shot the Yo-yo but Plant Man only had to lift a weed to repulse it and have it hit Rock Man instead knocking him into the ground.

"Rock Man! Che! How's this like then! Battle Chip, Magma Cannon! Slot In!"

"Hmpf!"

"Magma Cannon!"

One or two weeds got burnt but the purplish light formed around Plant Man and he was unharmed.

"The Flame-Attribute…"

"…Chip didn't affect him!" Netto gasped.

"Heh, heh, heh… This is the power of the "Dark Aura"…!"

"_Dark Aura"! So "Dark Chips" generate better shielding than a "Dream Aura"…?_

"I told you. Your power is worthless. You're really powerless."

_Oh? And now you switch to "omae", eh? You're not longer amused?_

"Let's counter-attack already. Rose Needle!"

"Uh! Ua~h!"

The projectiles tossed him face-down on the ground.

"Rock Man! Battle Chip, High Cannon! Slot In!"

Two shots got deflected too and Plant Man didn't even sweat.

"Useless, useless. Your attacks are in vain!"

_Ah! So you got into the mood again and now say "kimitachi", eh, you weird guy?_

"Eyesore!"

The weed pierced through the High Cannon and blew it up.

"Heh, heh, heh… My playtime with you guys is already over. Die and become flowers, Rock Man!"

Several weeds rose around Rock Man and he looked at them with angst while half-sitting on the ground.

"Rock Man!"

They suddenly converged on him.

"BU~RN!" Someone roared.

A blast of fire wiped them out and set the weeds around Plant Man on fire, startling him.

_Yeah! You came! Just in time! PHEW!_

"My flowers are burning! Who goes there?"

"Flame Tower!"

Fire Man hit the ground and produced some geysers of fire around the area, further scaring Plant Man.

"Wa~h…! My… My flowers are burning! What a disgrace!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

_Too bad, ugly. You're about to be beaten up._

"You're… Fire Man!"

_Fire Man! Meijin – san restored Fire Man!_

_Yeah! Too bad he couldn't keep Heat Man as he was, though…_

"Rock Man! I said I'd catch up later on!"

"Hinoken!" Netto exclaimed in relief once spotting him.

"This time we made it on time!"

"… You lowlife… You'll die for burning my flowers! Let your flesh taste fear! Dark Chip!"

_HEY! You had more than one?_

Fire Man had helped Rock Man stand up but Plant Man formed new weeds around them: Fire Man was unimpressed.

"Hmpf! I'll deal with these. Fire Arm! What!"

No effect was made and Plant Man smirked.

"Hmpf. Now that I'm protected by the "Dark Aura" it's impossible to burn me!"

"Ya really think that?" Fire Man wasn't surprised.

"Of course. For you lowlifes' power that's impossible." Plant Man proclaimed as he stepped towards them.

"There's nothin' I can't burn."

"What?"

"Rock Man! Believe in my words! There's nothin' I… There's nothin' _we_ can't burn!"

"Fire Man…!"

"I thought I'd turn you into fertilizer for my flowers but you lowlifes don't hold those qualifications."

"Oh? Then what do ya intend to do?"

"I've decided! Deletion!"

The weeds turned sharp at their ends and dived for both Rock Man and Fire Man bundling together: Plant Man laughed.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Did you realize it? You're 100.000 years too young to defy me! Hmpf. Now that you're being deleted whatever you say is in vain."

A sound rang out followed by a growing reddish glow: Plant Man gasped and looked up: bursts of light were coming out of the bundle.

"Huh?"

The ground began to shake next and flames suddenly burst forth deleting all of the weeds: Plant Man shielded his sight with the right arm to protect from the falling particles: Fire Man and another figure were standing there on the fire.

"What! You lowlifes!"

"Soul Unison: Fire Soul!" Netto exclaimed.

"Fire Soul" had a design highly reminiscent of Fire Man.

The helmet had been reformed in its totality to form a heat exhaust with burning fire similar to Fire Man's: the face-mask now was colored black and had a grayish piece on the center of it.

Grayish armor covered the chest and the flanks of the central body while the rest of the armor was red in color: the shoulders looked like halves of a prism aiming outwards while the forearms had grayish cylinders over them using a central blue circling band with a golden ring which had exhaust holes.

The boots were gray in color too and had a ring of exhausts on their upper edge: the front of the shoes had blue marks on the front edges.

"You've just pulled some clever transformation. But I said it! You lowlifes' power is vain when facing me! It'll be easier to be deleted sans protest!"

_No. You're the one who should be deleted sans protest._

"Once more will do fine! Plant Weed!"

The combined power of both Navis destroyed the new attempt: both were unimpressed.

"And I also told you! There's nothing I can't burn… No! There's nothing _we_ can't burn! Let's do it, Rock Man!"

"Yup!"

"DOUBLE FIRE ARM!"

"Leaf Barrier! Hmpf. Now that it's been granted the power of the "Dark Aura" then there's no flame which can beat the "Leaf Barrier"…!"

"Hrah!"

"Huh! IMPOSSIBLE~! UA~H!"

He was finally burnt to a crisp and all weeds were self-deleted: Roll woke up and the Maha Ichiban's guys also woke up looking around in a confused manner.

_Wow. That's some firepower!_

Looking at it from behind, the "Fire Soul" also had a round circle set on his back with four rectangular bands which looked like a hot air exhaust system: the form disengaged and both Navis looked at each other.

"Thanks, Fire Man."

"That's my motto, Rock Man!"

The sunset had begun to shine as Hinoken came out of the building.

"You saved 'im, Meijin… I didn't think I'd meet this guy again…!"

"O~I~! Hinoken! Thanks!" Netto waved goodbye.

"My pleasure~!" Hinoken replied as he walked away.

_Heh, heh, heh. Keep at it, guys! Fight back! _


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship within the mirror

**Chapter 6: Friendship within the Mirror**

17:09 PM (Japan Time), Friday February the 17th…

_Hum. So a group trip one Friday afternoon… Hmmm? Let's check out that ad over that TV screen…_

"K. S." was on the trail of Meiru, Chisao, Rush and Hikawa Tooru (Ice Man EXE's Operator) as they looked at a TV screen where a 3D map of the Solar System was displayed: a holographic screen opened over it and a character in the form of a sphere with a simplistic child-like design including a red "?" mark on their body showed up.

"… Hiya! I'm Technology-History Land's Science – kun!"

They jumped out of the box to display a field of stars and a camera panning on forward.

"Technology is the treasure box of wisdom that realizes the hopes and dreams of humanity."

_And sometimes their destruction too._

Images of a passenger plane, a rocket, a car, a hi-speed train and a PC set were displayed as examples.

"Everyone! Please come to Akihara City's newest spot: History – Technology Land!"

An aerial image of a set of dome-adorned round prism buildings came on screen: six annex buildings were linked to the main one via corridors and surrounded by walls forming green yards around them: one of the yards was pending construction: the word "SCIENCE" printed with a giant red-colored "S" and blue letters for the rest of it showed up next.

_Well. Can't say it's bad… Maybe I'll get ahead of them and check out the terrain. They'll go slowly but I can walk pretty fast myself._

"Ah… That was terrible! Chu!"

"… Saying "kitekuda-sainsu" because of "Science – kun"… One of the ultimate geezer jokes…" Hikawa sighed.

_It'd seem their own pun backfired on them then. But I got to hurry: I'd like to be ahead of them and scout out._

Rush looked like he was even afraid of the deal.

"I wonder why Akihara City's CMs are so mediocre…" Meiru wondered while sounding resigned.

The other three nodded in agreement and Chisao looked at Hikawa.

"But I'm gonna have fun! Chu!"

"We're lucky that we can visit it before anyone else!"

"Aup! Aup!"

They resumed walking and chatting.

"It's all thanks to Netto. Hey! Netto! Which way should we…? Huh?"

They turned around to see Netto doing something with the PET and looking at the road at one or two meters behind them.

"Rock Man! I'm gonna start the questions!"

"OK! Netto – kun!"

_Hmmm? What are you gonna do now? _The "witness" began to lurk close by and listen in.

The other classmates looked on, surprised.

"Good! _Start_! My favorite color is…"

_Blue?_

"Blue!" Both replied.

_Man. I turned psychic or what? But ain't that obvious? Rock Man's blue, the PET's blue, the bandana's blue… Anyway… Is this some quiz they picked up or what?_

"My favorite fruit is…"

_Banana?_

"Ripe mango!"

_Fail. Alright. What's next, Mr. Smart?_

"My hobbies are…"

_Reading? Net Battling? Rollerblading?_

"Eating and napping and Net Battling!"

_Well, I got one…_

"Netto… What are cha doing?" Meiru asked.

"Huh? Ah! Friendship checking quiz, see."

"Friendship checking quiz?"

"What's that? Chu?"

"Well! Please come!" The "Science-kun" exclaimed.

They resumed walking and Rock Man began to explain.

"They call it friendship checking quiz. Basically… Netto – kun and I shoot off questions and answer them at the same time straight away! It's a game which makes me feel good!"

"Hum." Meiru muttered.

"In short: this feeling! Rock Man! The bug I hate most is…!" Netto began another set of questions.

_Worm?_

"Cockroach!"

_Tell that to Insector Haga. Heh, heh, heh._

"What's my favorite toothpaste?"

_Mint?_

"Strawberry!"

_Jeez. I suck at this. _

"The sound I hate the most is…?"

_The school bell?_

"Nails on a chalkboard!"

_Oh. That. Well. Can't say it's a wonder._

"And if I forgot my homework…?"

_You get scolded!_

"… "I know" is my excuse…" They both looked slightly ashamed.

_Oh come on! _

"Alright! I got a perfect score today too!"

"Whoa… It's surprising that they went to that much trouble to learn info about each other…" Hikawa muttered.

"They've put together an amazing bond… Chu…"

_Well. Ya could say so, yeah…_

"Heh! How was that like? This "friendship power" is the secret of our strength!" Netto showed off with the PET.

"They have too much free time, I think." Meiru was unimpressed.

"Huh?" Netto didn't expect that one.

"You don't get the cool part about our combination!"

"However you put it… I think Rock Man would have done anything for you but…"

A figure wearing a reddish robe silently looked at them from atop a building and they seemed to be filming the scene in live: their imagery was being transmitted to Shade Man in live: he had a smug smile drawn across his face.

_I did well on dropping by… What's this guy so amused about? Is he gonna try to eliminate them with some plot?_

"Unknowingly you're all on your way to Hell together… Keep on feeling in fairly good spirits while you can… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" He chuckled.

_Got a bad feeling about this…_

The group reached the entrance of the building and stopped to contemplate the compound.

"This must be History-Technology Land!" Hikawa exclaimed.

"My heart's pounding! Chu!"

"Yeah? I feel rather indifferent… Science research or whatever looks like school to me."

"Then why did ya bother to come, Netto?" Meiru brought up.

"Me? Truth is… I'm a…!"

"Netto – kun!" Rock Man warned in a hush.

"Oh? Ah! True…" He muttered.

_It's a secret to everyone… _

_Yeah. Yesterday evening, on Thursday February the 16__th__, Meijin – san rang us at home before you showered…_

"_Eh? Virus Chip?" _

"_Correct. We've received a message from Akihara City's History-Technology Land now that they expect a lot of visitors, saying that Viruses have sprouted within the admin computer and the director requested this of us. Well. I believe it to be a hoax, but just in case…"_

"_Why do Rock Man and I need to do this?"_

"… _A Net Navi above Level 5 is the only one who can get through the firewall."_

"_But I don't think that a "Net Savior" is a do-it-all though…"_

"_When it's over…" _

"_Huh?"_

"… _How about I'll get you special knock-out ramen at Cart Ramen in return?" Meijin had laid bait._

"_I'll do it! I'll do it seven times!" He bit the bait on the spot._

"_Once is enough."_

"_Is it alright if I bring some friends along?"_

"_No problem."_

"_Roger! Meijin – san!"_

"San wa iranai_… I'm not middle-aged yet!_"

Returning to present, Netto looked half-amused and half-annoyed or maybe more amused than annoyed.

"Keeping a secret is super-painful!" He muttered.

He didn't spot the others who'd already reached the stairs and were looking back at him with puzzled looks.

"A secret mission that I can't tell the guys about…!"

"Netto – kun's being… somewhat weird, right?" Hikawa muttered.

"True… I've always got this feeling…"

"Aup, aup…"

"Welcome to Technology-History Land!" The director greeted.

"Good afternoon!"

"It's still under construction but… The facilities are completed. Please enjoy yourselves!"

"_Hai_~!"

They began to march but Netto stopped to speak to the director.

"You're Hikari Netto, eh? I'll be counting on you."

"Yes, sir! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!" He whispered as he opened the pouch, took the PET, and aimed backwards.

_So! You came, Rock Man! Be on your toes: if Shade Man's looking out then there's some trap here._

"… Hum."

Rock Man looked at the functioning system and began to walk on forward while Netto smiled.

"Counting on ya, Rock Man…"

"What are cha doing, Netto? Let's go!" Meiru called out.

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

He headed for the stairs and they began to climb them up while "K. S." climbed them down while looking at something on the notebook: he seemed to deliberately slow down his pace so that Netto would have time to read the notebook: he did read it and looked surprised.

_What! Meijin. Age: late 20s. Sex: male. Nationality: Japanese. Height: 181cm aprox. Weight: 70 kg aprox. Hair color: brown. Iris color: unknown. Facial traits: sharp nose, clean shaven. Accessories: glasses. Clothing traits: shirts with numbers on them, white overcoat, jeans with modern belts. Net Navis: none. He developed Heat Man EXE which was then granted to Hino Ken Ichi AKA Hinoken. Known friends or persons he gets along with: Commissioner Kifune Seishin of the Net Police. Superintendent Manabe Rin of the Net Police. Hikari Yuuichirou – hakase of the Science Labs. Maha Ichiban's staff: especially Hinoken. Net Saviors: Hikari Netto – kun, Rock Man EXE. Occupations: commander of Net Saviors. Programmer. Assistant scientist to Hikari Yuuichirou – hakase… How does this man know all of this info?_

"K. S." formed a grin and closed the notebook to pocket it: Netto stared at him and saw him go before he rushed on to catch up with the others who hadn't noticed anything.

_Incredible! This is just incredible! He knows about my secret!_

"… We'll start with an interactive film? Chu?"

The group stepped into a projection dome.

"What the… There isn't anything!" Netto protested.

_And I'm concerned about that Mister. He seemed to know A LOT more than what was just written there. For example, Meijin – san's height and weight! And Commissioner Kifune's full name too… Superintendent Manabe… Maybe that police officer of the day I was nominated "Net Savior"…? _

The lights suddenly dimmed and a "Science – kun" hologram formed in the air.

"Welcome to the Train Room! I'll show you the history of trains!"

"A "Science – kun"! Chu!"

"It's a holographic image." Meiru told Chisao.

"The history of trains goes back to 6,000 years ago."

A hologram of a warrior riding a _biga_ vehicle drawn by two horses: Hikawa gasped as it rode along the air.

"It began with the invention of the wheel."

Next an Egyptian warrior riding a one-horse light vehicle crossed across the air.

"Oh!" Meiru and Chisao exclaimed in awe.

Two simultaneous images of a mine cart and a steam locomotive showed up next.

"The trains in the 16th were driven by horse and human power! But after the steam engine was made then… Technology improved quickly." The narration continued.

A modern wagon followed by a high-speed train came up: the high-speed train then shot forward lightening them with the glow of its windows and the group looked awed.

"Wow! So compelling!"

"As you can see by looking at the trains… Humanity has also grown bit by bit."

"Growth, huh…"

Rock Man paced across the Cyber World and witnessed various programs floating across the space: he stopped to look.

"It's full of "Science – kuns"… Are they standing for the Security Navis?"

"Correct, sir!"

"Hah, hah, hah! This place looks alright. Good! Next is the Automobile Dome!"

"… Learning about the history of TV and PCs was fun too!" Chisao commented.

"Wow! I really like this place now."

"You get carried away easily! You were saying it was mediocre until a while ago!" Meiru argued.

"That was in the past!"

"Next is the Mirror Dome! Chu!"

"… By "mirror"… Do they mean "kagami"?"

A maze made of aligned mirror walls filled the dome's interior.

"W-wha! What the heck is this?"

"A maze made of mirrors…!"

"What the… That's overused and old! Where's the science?" Netto grumbled.

"It's not something stupid!" A "Science-kun" corrected.

"Huh?"

_Listen on, Mr. Hikari Jr.! Heh, heh, heh._

The image of a prehistoric man on his fours looking at his reflection within a puddle of water came up.

"Since the primitive man saw his face on the water… Humans have used mirrors for various purposes!"

An oracle holding a mirror upwards in her hands while standing in front of a Japanese/Choina temple came up next.

"Sometimes as the proof of God's messenger…"

A Greek vessel using mirrors to set the other vessel in fire was displayed to them.

"In ancient Greece it was also used as a weapon!"

"Oh! Is that so?"

"A~h!"

"Huh?"

Meiru had stumbled upon a concave mirror which distorted her image to make her look fat and short.

"Oh no! What's this?"

Hikawa's reflection was enlarged, Chisao's one curved and Rush's one enlarged to look like he'd grown fat.

"Here too!" Both guys exclaimed.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! It's alright! Good! Let's compete to see who'll get out of the maze first!"

Netto rushed in and met one of the mirrors face-on not realizing it was there to begin with.

"OW!"

"… Nothing unusual over here either… As I thought: that talk about the Viruses was just a prank."

Rock Man had concluded another inspection.

_No. It's not a prank. Shade Man's involved and one of his pawns is in the picture too. _The "witness" thought.

He spotted a spot near a pillar surrounded by a blackened mass from which two creepy yellow eyes glowed.

_Aha-hah! Told ya as much!_

"… Wow! Whoa! There's a bunch of me!"

Netto had found a mirror set to reflect several images on a row and was checking it out.

"I see! So this is a set of parallel mirrors!"

He came closer and seemed to check his height.

"Whoa! I'm sure I've grown taller again!"

"You've grown, Netto – kun!" Rock Man told him.

"Oh! Saito – niisan! You back?"

"Not just the body… But your heart and strength too."

"Huh?"

"We've learned "Soul Unison" and "Cross Fusion" and have been appointed "Net Savior" as well… Netto – kun's certainly growing!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Well! If that's the case… Then it's thanks to the bond with you, Saito – niisan! Let's keep on growing stronger, niisan!"

"Otouto…!"

"… I wonder how much has that guy grown… How far my eternal _rival_ has…" He wondered.

"… _Rival_…? Ah!"

"… I know it hasn't even been a year yet but… I wonder if that guy's doing fine." He wondered aloud.

Someone came in and looked into the maze from the upper level.

"Once I check the Mirror Dome then the mission will be completed. I'm going!"

_Who's in charge of the decoration here?_ _This fog doesn't strike me as being something good…_

"Oh! What's this fog? Huh… Ah! "Science – kun"…!"

Rock Man spotted three knocked out "Science – kuns" and rushed over to them to check them out: the area was filled with thin fog.

"Whose work is this?" He wondered.

"Mine!"

"Ah!"

"… I had ya step into a trap by setting ya up with a fake mission! Rock Man!"

_Oh heck. Not this guy again._

"A trap, you say? Who are you?"

"Ya sayin' ya'd forgotten… about me?" Beast Man exclaimed.

"Beast Man!" He made a grimace.

_Lovely. My hunch turned out to be correct again. And something tells me there's a point to bringing him to this spot of all ones instead of say, trying to start a fight in Internet City._

"… I haven't forgotten that day's humiliation in any of these in-between days! Now that no – one's gonna get in the way… And today…! I'll delete you lowlife! Rock Man!"

_Oh yeah? You talk a lot. But you got your hide beaten twice already, ya know? _

"Hra~h!"

"Hah!"

DZING!

_What in the…_

"Ah! A mirror?" Rock Man gasped.

He'd shot at the incoming Beast Man but his form "shattered" to reveal a broken mirror: the real one was still pending attacking.

"Correct! I'm here!"

Rock Man turned and was faced with over a dozen reflections of Beast Man.

"That's cowardly, Beast Man!" He grumbled.

_Totally. Pound his hide again._

He shattered four or five mirrors.

"Jumping Claw!"

"Ua~h!"

He hit the floor and skidded across it before sitting up somehow: he started to look around.

_Where's the real Beast Man?_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Where is the guy gonna attack from next?"

"Above!" Netto warned.

"Wra~h!"

Rock Man quickly got to his feet and dodged by inches.

"Thanks, Netto – kun!"

"… It's already alright, Rock Man! I'll tell you the guy's location as I Operate!"

"Gotcha!"

_Pound this guy already!_

"Hmpf! Bothersome Hikari Netto… Meddling around! But that's also accounted for!" Beast Man muttered as his right eye glowed.

"Once I battle an opponent I know their tricks! Let's go!"

Netto and Rock Man failed to see a new screen forming at Rock Man's right: he merely focused on ahead.

"Rock Man! Fight with Flame Tower!"

"Yup!"

"Rock Man! Fight with Aqua Tower!"

"Huh? Wha!"

He turned around to see an identical screen displaying _another Netto_ floating in front of the main one: Beast Man formed his reflections again behind him.

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Your secret weapon is the _team-play_ with Hikari Netto… But in this state you can't _team-play_ at all! You lose, Rock Man!"

_T-this JERK! My blood's boiling! Fight me! You moron!_

"Rock Man!"

Rock Man was paralyzed by the shock.

"Rock Man!"

"Beast Ray!"

"Rock Man! Run to the right!"

"The left, Rock Man!"

He began to run to the right but when he stopped half-way he saw Beast Man's incoming right shoulder which tackled him and hit him fully.

"Rock Man!"

_I'm about to unload my best shot on that jerk!_

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… A perfect strategy! Today will be Rock Man's end!" Shade Man chuckled.

"Hang in there, Rock Man! I'm the real Netto! That guy's a fake!"

"Don't be fooled! That guy over there's the fake!"

"Huh!"

"In this case… Settle it in one hit! Battle Chip, Soul Unison: Fire Soul! Slot In!"

"Roll Soul! Slot In!"

The mix-up of both commands made Rock Man's body frizzle with electricity: Netto's PET ejected the "Fire Soul" Chip and it hit the ground to his growing terror.

"Rock Man won't accept Chip transfers!"

Beast Man quickly dived across the air in different angles to attack Rock Man before he performed an uppercut: Rock Man met the ground and 8 reflections appeared in front of him.

"Useless, Rock Man! You can't even tell which Hikari Netto is the real and which is the fake! What stupidity: I laugh at it!"

_As Beast Man says… I dunno which is the real Netto – kun! Our "link" has been blocked up somehow too…! But… I don't know if they're conscious of "Saito" either… _

"I'll back you with a God Stone! Run away ASAP!"

"I'll back you with a Curse Shield! Don't move from there!"

"… Both are saying completely different things! Completely different…? Ah…! Mirror… An illusion formed via a mirror… Netto – kun! Answer me: the one who you regard as your eternal _rival_… Who is the genius Net Battler?"

"W-what the… Why do you wanna play the friendship checking quiz by now?"

"It's fine! Just reply!"

"That's…"

"Ijuuin Enzan!"

"Higure Yamitarou!"

"Achoo! De masu! Huh?" Higure suddenly got a cold and looked around confused.

"Gotcha."

"HUH?" Beast Man seemed to fear something.

_Oh! How brilliant! Bravo, Rock Man!_

"The mirror reflects the truth on its reverse side… The fake is… YOU!"

"Yikes!"

"Hrah!"

He shattered the mirror and Netto looked on, awed.

"Rock Man! Battle Chip, Boomerang! Slot In!"

The attack shattered all mirrors and made a wound on Beast Man's right forearm: he warped.

"They dodged! That guy's big but fast!"

Beast Man reappeared but the wound had begun to leak data.

"How dare ya…! How dare ya! How dare ya!"

"Use a "Dark Chip"! Beast Man!" Shade Man wasn't impressed or at least he didn't display it as he held a "Dark Chip" on the right claw.

Beast Man received the "Dark Chip" the frame of which broke to leave only the dome from which the energy emerged: Rock Man grimaced on seeing the phenomenon.

"Make Hikari Netto and Hikari Saito experience terror and fear… Such is the will of "IQ – sama"! Start! Dimensional Area!" "Yami" commanded.

Several "Dimensional Converters" deployed around the complex startling Netto and the others: Viruses materialized and began to rampage so the workers fled.

"Trouble, Netto – kun! Technology – History Land's been trapped within a "Dimensional Area"! Materialized Viruses are destroying the facilities!"

"What'd ya say?" Netto gasped.

"Netto!"

"Meiru – chan! Guys!" Netto met up with them.

"What should we do?"

"Don't worry! Rock Man and I will do "Cross Fusion" and beat those guys to a…! Huh?"

"Garuu!"

"Ah!"

A Garuuba Virus colored red broke through a mirror and began to chase them.

"Run!"

"Gruwra~h!"

Beast Man came out of the Cyber World.

"Ah! Beast Man!" Rock Man gasped.

He tried to chase but some "Killer Eye" Viruses came up.

"… Crap! The exit was on the other side…!"

Netto and the others got trapped into a dead-end room having an exhibition about dinosaurs along with a huge skeleton: two Garuuba Viruses came in.

_There's no end to this! If I don't hurry and chase Beast Man then… _

_I know! I'm trying to get rid of these small fry too with melee blows!_

"GARU~!"

"Hum!"

The Garuuba roared and got ready to attack when someone threw an object at the dinosaur's heavy skull making it fall and crush the Viruses: that someone landed atop the skull as it broke down and giving Netto the back.

"Ah! Y-you're…! Ijuuin Enzan!"

Ijuuin Enzan, VP to IPC and Operator of Blues EXE, kept on being unchanged ever since two months ago.

"Enzan – kun!"

"Been a while, Netto. Blues!" He merely greeted before calling for his Net Navi.

A sonic slice deleted the Viruses and Rock Man gasped.

"Huh! Ah! Y-you're… Blues!"

"Go, Rock Man. To your otouto's side." He merely greeted back in his usual dull tone of voice.

Beast Man materialized in front of the entrance just as Netto and the others (without Enzan) ran out: they gasped.

"Beast Man!"

"Netto – kun! "Cross Fusion"!"

"… That guy's fast! So… I'll go for swords…! Battle Chip Setting: Completed! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Gruwra~h!"

"CF Netto" and Beast Man got into Mexican face-off positions while Enzan calmly looked on.

_So that's "Cross Fusion"… How much have you grown? Show me, Netto._ He thought as he made a smug smile.

"Eat these! Wild Rush!"

"Battle Chip! Flame Sword! Aqua Sword!"

"CF Netto" intercepted the detached forearms but the head then flew towards him so he gasped.

"Battle Chip, Dream Aura!"

"I-impossible! Even after receiving the power of the "Dark Chip"…!" Beast Man growled as he tried to force his way through.

"Battle Chip! Area Steal! Fumikomi Cross!"

"Huh! Where are ya, Rock Man! Huh!"

"Huh! Hrua~h!"

"CF Netto" had warped and he appeared again next to Beast Man: he formed a cut area in the shape of the Alphabet "X" letter and Beast Man had to flee.

"I'll remember this!" He menaced.

_Phew! Thanks, Ijuuin and Blues… I owe ya one!_ The "witness" though while sighing in relief.

"He did it! Chu!"

"Netto and Rock Man won!"

"Aup, aup!"

Netto caught the PET, spun it around the axis, and pocketed it as the sunset began to show up: he looked at Enzan who smiled.

"Splendid, Netto."

Enzan then signaled for Netto to follow him: they headed for the main building's rooftop while the others began to go back at their homes: Netto smiled.

"_Thank you_, Enzan! We're saved thanks to ya. But suddenly showing up like that… Ya really surprised me! Why are ya here?"

Enzan, as a response, drew his PET and displayed the "NS" hologram: Netto gasped.

"Whoa! That's the "Net Savior" mark! I didn't know that you too were a "Net Savior"…"

"But I knew that you were." He calmly replied.

"Huh? Really?"

"I'm investigating the "Dark Chips" being secretly distributed across the Cyber World… That's my mission. When I'd made a break of the investigation, though, the surveillance system caught the signature of a "Dark Chip". I happened to be scouting and you suddenly showed there in a nonchalantly manner."

"So that's how it was?"

"Netto. It'd seem that the "Darkloids" are very dependent on the "Dark Chips"… Don't lower the guard. Be very careful."

"No need to worry! You saw it! Our bond is invincible!"

"True. You two have a bond which enables you to use "Cross Fusion". But haven't you gotten stuck with the "bond" idea and forgotten to polish your skills?"

"Huh?"

"If that's the case then you won't grow any stronger! A faint-hearted bond… It'll only hinder your growth!"

"What did ya say?"

"What links an Operator and a Net Navi isn't just bonds. What ties me and Blue is… our own strength! Our mutual strength is our bond!"

"Enzan…!"

Enzan turned around and came out without even bothering to say "bye" or "later" so Netto remained there, surprised, before he got annoyed all of a sudden.

"W-what the heck's up with that guy? Saying petty stuff! Do they hold a grudge against me or what?"

"Wrong, Netto – kun!"

"Huh? Whaddya mean, Saito – niisan?"

"What he meant to say is… Bonds are important but they may lead to a collision! So don't lower the guard."

"Saito – niisan…! But telling me off like that after all this time without seeing each other…!"

"Getting straight to the point with the strict stuff… Maybe be a form of friendship for Enzan."

"For Enzan…?"

"I've decided!"

"Huh?"

"Being strict is friendship! So starting today we gotta stop helping Netto – kun with the homework! Right?"

"E~H? That's not it, Saito – niisan!"

"Stop! I've already decided!"

"Crap…! That Enzan guy…! Saying meddling stuff…! Don't ever come back…! You moron!" He protested.

_Too bad, my young sir. One has to be strict in life: I was raised in a strict manner and thus I am strict with my job and habits too. I can be flexible from time to time but… Well. It doesn't matter. And now that Mr. Ijuuin has showed up… Things will get interesting. Refreshing, even. Heh, heh, heh, heh… I look forward to crossing paths with you again, my good sir! I will tempt you with my book of knowledge._

"K. S." looked on from afar using his flying cameras and was chuckling under his breath while forming a broad grin.

_Protect that precious bond, gentlemen! And you'll win!_


	7. Chapter 7: Dekao Returns

**Chapter 7: Dekao Returns!**

10:13 AM (Jawaii Time), Saturday February the 18th…

"… Gattsu?"

Guts Man EXE had been running across a platform within a Cyber World somewhere which was surrounded by water: he suddenly ended up in the limit of the platform and turned around to see Elec Man EXE running towards him.

"Hra~h! Lighting Flare!"

He shot, but Guts Man jumped and avoided it at the last moment: he landed back in the ground unscratched.

"Ice Cannon Ball!"

Elec Man tried to dodge the ball but the spreading floor-freezing caught him as he landed back in the ground and froze his legs.

"What?"

Magic Man EXE levitated above the ground at Elec Man's left all of a sudden and he gasped.

"Magic…" He began.

"Gattsu? Guts Man wondered.

"Magic Saber!"

He slashed Guts Man but a _chibi_ doll appeared on his place.

"_Kawarimi_?"

Guts Man suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"What?" He gasped.

Guts Man began to pull both of them upwards.

"What are you going to do?"

Guts Man suddenly turned around 180º: he then headed towards the ground and made Magic Man's head crash into the ground and getting stuck there.

"Waha~h!" Magic Man yelled.

Guts Man got back on his feet: he heard a sound and spotted Colored Man EXE riding atop an Aqua Tower.

"Homing Ball!"

He threw his ball towards Guts Man who barely dodged and stopped it with his right foot.

"Ball!"

Guts Man blocked the ball with his right foot and kicked it back but Colored Man caught it.

"Fire!"

Colored Man shot the ball again but Guts Man stopped it using his left fist this time around.

"Guts!"

"Wawawawa~h!" Colored Man gasped.

He shot it back at Colored Man: the ball hit him and he was sent flying across the Cyber World.

"Huh?"

A circle of fire surrounded him while having come out of nowhere and Fire Man was the culprit.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Battle Chip, Count Bomb! Triple Slot In!" Ooyama Dekao instructed.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

Fire Man seemed a bit surprised: Guts Man then threw the powered-up bomb at the circle of fire and it was broken.

"He put out my flames with a bomb, you say!"

"Hro~h!" Guts Man ran towards him.

"Che. Flame Tower!"

Guts Man merely passed his fist through it to stop it and kept running towards Fire Man.

"I-impossible!" Fire Man uttered.

"Battle Chip, Mega Guts Punch! Slot In!"

Guts Man's right fist grew in size as he kept running.

"Mega Guts Punch!"

He sent Fire Man flying.

"Grwra~h!"

He crashed against his three pals and they were all automatically retrieved: a buzzer rang out.

"GUTS! GUTS, GUTS, GUTS, GU~TS!"

Guts Man punched his metallic torso with his own punches as a sign of victory.

"… Hum! A splendid job! You followed our strict training and you did your best!" Maha Jarama exclaimed in the real world.

"There's nothing else we can teach you! _Perfect_!" Count Elec made the thumbs up sign.

"Cha rival is, for us "World Three", an obstacle." Iroaya Madoi added.

"Go to Japan! You will surely beat Hikari Netto and Rock Man by your own hands!" Hinoken commanded.

"Masters!" Dekao lifted his head from his reverence position.

_Heh, heh, heh… I foresee trouble, Ooyama and Guts Man! I, the "witness", tell you so… Well. Let's sit back and watch the drama unfold… _

16:08 PM (Japan Time), Monday February the 20th…

"… Last year everyone was able to have friendly Net Battles. But now Dekao – kun along with Yaito – chan left for King Land."

"You think that good ol' Dekao is doing fine? With that "leaving in a quest to gain skill" he suddenly ran off to Jawaii…"

Meiru and Netto were chatting after coming out of the school: Netto looked slightly amused at bringing up the topic.

"Netto…" A voice called out.

They turned to see a mean-looking dude drawn in big rectangular cardboard piece: he had a futuristic-looking gun on his left hand.

_Hah, hah, hah! What's that, Ooyama? Your idea of the "Matrix"?_

"Get away from my Meiru – chan."

"Who are ya?"

Dekao walked out from behind the cardboard, wearing sunglasses, a black jacket and a green jumper: he also had a star drawn on the right side of his crest.

"Dekao!" Netto greeted.

"Dekao – kun!" Meiru greeted.

He suddenly blushed and abandoned the firm–like pose he had before.

"Meiru – chan…" He sounded like he was excited to meet her again.

He suddenly cleared his throat.

"Ahem…"

He returned to his serious pose again although he was still blushing.

"Even though it has been many a day since we met but you have only grown more beautiful." He said in what could pass as an elegant tone.

"What's with that attitude, Dekao? When did you get back from Jawaii?"

"Niichan! Dekao – niichan!" A familiar voice yelled.

Chisao ran towards him and jumped into Dekao's stomach.

"As I thought! You're really Dekao – niichan! Chu!"

"And you are?" Dekao asked in a bored tone.

Chisao jumped down, surprised.

"What are you saying? Chu? Me! Chu! Chisao! Chu!"

"Who knows? I think there used to be a little brother by that name long ago." He turned around.

"Niichan…" He began to cry.

"How could you forget your own little brother, Dekao - kun?" Meiru asked while trying to comfort Chisao.

"Oh! I get it! Jawaii's sun has done something to ya." Netto guessed.

Dekao turned around and took out the sunglasses: he looked mean.

"Shut the trap up, Netto."

"Huh?"

"I'm not the person I used to be. Because I once swore that I'd… That I'd defeat you, Netto, and Rock Man as well! Ooyama Dekao has thrown away the past which stopped him from becoming a real man! That even includes my little brother! He's even gotten rid of his love for Meiru – chan as well!"

Meiru looked uneasy: Netto frowned as Dekao clenched his right fist.

"Together with Guts Man… He struggled through intense training in Jawaii. On the curry shop Maha Niiban! With the "World Three"!" He exclaimed

"THE WORLD THREE?" Both Netto and Meiru asked.

"Right, Netto! I challenge you to a real Net Battle!" He challenged with a broad grin.

"… Thank goodness. We can finally say "good riddance" to that annoying disciple."

Iroaya finished cleansing around and sighed in relief.

"Jeez. He was of no help for the shop! He burnt the curry and broke the plates." Maha grumbled.

"It was a mistake to take him in." Hinoken admitted.

"We nearly died!" Maha protested.

Hinoken chuckled.

"He was such a fool yesterday. That _boy_… He went back thinking he'd gotten stronger…" Count Elec sighed and shrugged.

"… You ready, Netto?"

Dekao had brought Netto and the others to the Game Center "Game Soul" and they were getting ready for a Net Battle.

"Ya say ya've grown while at the curry shop? Show it to me!"

"Let's go! Plug In! Guts Man, Transmission!"

"Let's go! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Been a while, Guts Man! I'm glad to have a Net Battle with you again!"

_Sure. At least we're having a friendly one and not one where your life is at a stake… _Netto sounded relieved.

_Yeah. We needed a break._

"Keep on being the confident while ya still can! De guts! Guts, guts, guts, guts, guts!"

"That _baka_ niichan! I want 'em to lose! Chu!"

"Do your best, you two!" Meiru encouraged.

"Please look on… Master Hinoken! Master Elec! Mistress Madoi! Master Maha Jarama!" Dekao grinned.

Netto looked on while slightly surprised but, suddenly, his PET beeped with the characteristic beep of a Net Savior call.

"Yikes!"

"Go, Guts Man!"

Rock Man and Guts Man began to run towards each other: Rock Man dodged a slow punching attempt and was suddenly retrieved to Guts Man's surprise.

"What's this about?" Dekao demanded.

"My bad, Dekao! I gotta postpone this showdown!"

"Don't screw around, Netto!"

"Netto!"

"That's cowardly, Netto!"

_Nope, Ooyama. The guy's busy. Dream on. If he's beaten those powered-up "Darkloids" then ya are no match. _

"… We've gotten reports of anomalies within the Akihara City gym's gas system but the cause remains unspecified." Meijin explained.

"Anomalies with the gas system?" Netto asked.

"It probably is the handiwork of the "Darkloids"… Head to the scene ASAP!"

"It's a pain being a "Net Savior"…" Netto muttered.

"What was that?"

"Ah… Roger that! Meiin – san!" Netto replied.

"_San wa iranai…_" Meijin insisted.

Netto kept on skating down the hill and crossed paths with "K. S." as he wrote something on the notebook: like the other day he seemed to deliberately slow down his pace to allow Netto to get a look at it for some seconds.

_What! A list…! _

"Known "Darkloids":

. Beast Man (dangerous, thrice encountered, and accounted for)

. Bowl Man (corrupted, once encountered, and accounted for)

. Flash Man (arrogant, once encountered, and accounted for)

. Bubble Man (incompetent, twice encountered, and accounted for)

. Unidentified Count Dracula "Darkloid" named "Shade Man – sama" by Beast Man on Saturday 04/02/2005 (accounted for).

. If schedule up until X Day proceeds as calculated, then another 3 "Darkloids" will make their appearances.

Notes written down on Monday 20/02/2005."

Netto inwardly gasped again: but his speed led him far away from "K. S.", down the street and "K. S." soon disappeared from sight.

_You look worried. _Saito brought up.

_That mister… I saw him three days ago in History – Technology Land… He was writing in the notebook… And there was a profile of Meijin – san: he knew he's the Net Savior Commander and all about his career! He'd written down about me and you… And he knew the full names of Commissioner Kifune and that other officer!_

_What? Something tells me he isn't a member of the Net Police! _Saito gasped in surprise.

_I got that same vibe. He had notes about all currently known "Darkloids" right now! And he wrote "accounted for" on all of them as if he'd expected them to show up in this order! He'd written about some "X Day" and expects 3 more "Darkloids" to appear until then!_

_By all the… Can he see the future?_

_Or maybe he's found a way to spy on them and knows when they're going to strike, who's going to strike and where? _

_Anyway! Let's settle the mission first._

_Alright. Next time we could try taking a photo._

Netto made it to the gym which was deserted due to the abnormal heat levels and even the pool's water was boiling.

"Huh! Even the pool's boiling! Where can I Plug - In…?"

A bunch of fire Viruses were using flame attacks to cause the abnormal heating up within the Cyber World.

"Bubble Shot!"

The attack deleted some Viruses and Rock Man landed into the area.

"Battle Chip, Aqua Blade! Slot In!"

Rock Man drew the blade.

"Good! Next is…"

A doll of fire came out of a gas pipe near Netto and he had to duck his head to avoid it.

"Battle Chip, Tsunami! Slot In!"

The remaining Viruses were disposed of and Rock Man looked around while sighing in relief.

"You lowlife are Rock Man, then?" A voice announced close by.

Rock Man barely dodged a burst stream of bluish fire by throwing himself to the ground and he turned to see a "Darkloid" there.

"Who….?" He demanded.

"My name is Burner Man."

"Burner Man?"

"Get close to me… And cha get burnt!"

_So! This is a new guy. Flame Attribute! I expected it after seeing Bubble Man and Flash Man and Plant Man. _

Burner Man struck as being around a meter and sixty tall or above: red metallic armor was built over his upper body and it had four metallic objects shaped like fangs set over the shoulders: each one had a yellow stripe close to the backwards edge which had a small blackish metallic cover on it.

His head was surrounded by a blood red metallic helmet which had two of those fang-like objects set on both sides of it: his emblem was set on the forehead and its drawing was a simplistic oval-shaped flame colored sky blue.

His eyes didn't have irises on them and were colored blue while a grin covered his face.

His shoulders were oddly placed lower than they should be at, half-way down the upper body: two short black arms without elbows emerged from them and ended in long cylinders colored red with a yellow stripe and having black hands at their end: the emblem was repeated there.

The body below the armor had armor with some vertical stripes set on them: his legs were free of armor until just past the knee: two cylinders with the same coloring pattern as the ones in the arms were set there and two armored feet with black soils emerged from below them.

He aimed the right forearm cannon's muzzle and shot a blue burst stream of flames: Rock Man cut through it with the Aqua Blade and got part of his left arm burnt as a result: he then looked around but Burner Man was not in the same spot as before.

"Netto – kun!" He called out.

_I can trace the guy. He's gone for the toy store opposite the street but I dunno why._

The "witness" looked inside of the toy store where one remote-controlled fighter plane was hanging from the ceiling: a small light shone in the Plug - In port before it ignited and broke free of the wires.

_Oh crap! The guy now wants to play the military jet pilot? What a meddling jerk!_

Netto walked out to the main corridor of the gym and looked around: the plane suddenly broke through the glass wall and almost hit his face so Netto jumped to the ground to avoid while the plane circled around him.

"That! Netto – kun! Otouto!"

"Huh?"

"Burner Man is on that fighter jet!" He warned as he signaled it.

"What did ya say?"

Netto eyed the plane: Burner Man was sitting in the command chair and laughing inside of its Cyber World.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Otouto! Let's do the same too." Saito suggested.

"Yeah!"

Netto walked inside of the toy store through the broken glass wall where he spotted a retro fighter plane model.

"Counting on you! Niisan!"

Rock Man entered the plane's Cyber World and ignited it up.

"Niisan! _Take off_!"

The plane flew out and both planes chased each other.

"Good luck! Niisan!"

Netto did not spot how Dekao was walking towards him: he shrugged and aimed his PET II and the plane Rock Man was on: Netto saw it, though, and turned.

"Dekao!"

Guts Man suddenly appeared on the plane's Cyber World besides Rock Man.

"Gattsu!"

"Eh? Guts Man?" Rock Man was surprised.

"You won't run away this time! De guts!"

He jumped towards him and the plane began to lose control.

"Stop it, Dekao! Plug Guts Man Out right away!"

"Running away again, Netto? Scared of losing to Guts Man and me?"

"Wrong!" He cursed.

The plane began to spiral down towards the ground and landed on it while Burner Man's plane flew away.

"Heck!" Netto cursed.

Dekao stood there while seemingly perplexed.

"What's his problem?" Dekao wondered aloud.

"Dekao – kun!" Meiru called out.

She walked towards him with a look of worry along with Chisao so Dekao gasped in surprise: they then walked into the playground and Meiru explained while they were sitting down and Chisao began to form a mountain of sand close by.

"…"Net Savior"…?" Dekao asked.

"True… Netto is not allowed to publicly speak about it, but… As a "Net Savior" he protects peace in the Cyber World. He's fighting the evil "Darkloids" as a "Net Savior"..." Meiru summarized.

"Thanks to you getting on his way Rock Man's enemy escaped!"

Roll was scolding Guts Man in the meanwhile.

"I'm so ashamed, de guts…" Guts Man muttered.

"Blast! I don't care about Netto's true colors: it's unrelated! I must beat Netto!"

"Dekao – kun…" Meiru looked worried.

"But… I'm not gonna let that guy get away with interrupting our showdown! They're our enemy from now on and Guts Man and I will take him down! Guts Man!" Dekao cursed as he stood up and took out his PET II to look at its screen.

"Yeah! We'll beat him! De guts!" He replied.

_Time to sneak on Shade Man…_

The "witness" silently made his way to the castle and looked into the throne room from a gap in the ceiling: Shade Man was sitting on his armchair and looked like he'd been reflecting: he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Soon enough… We "Darkloids" will rule the surface instead of the humans…"

He stood up and unfolded his wings.

"Burner Man! Show the humans our might! Heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

_Che. If Burner Man's flame – attribute then… I can guess where he'll go cause trouble._

"… System abnormality from Ducts 1 to 6!"

The gas plant operators found themselves in an emergency situation: they began to work to try to contain the situation.

"… Look!"

Their LCD screen displayed descending graphs.

"Oh! The cooling… The fire alarms… They're going off!"

"Can't we stop it?"

"No good! It won't accept any controls!"

"Can't be helped. There's no other way but to close the stopcock."

A torrent of fire burst out of the pipe and he backed up just in time.

"What the hell is this?"

"No good! It's moving out to the city through the gas conduits! It's spreading in a rapid manner!"

"What!"

_Oh crap. Better go check on the city…._

The gas depot manholes vibrated and a torrent of flames began to burst out heating the environment and starting to melt objects apart from triggering mass chaos: Burner Man looked on from somewhere.

"I'll wipe out the surface's humans…" He grinned.

_This moron! I'll show you yet!_

"… Not here either."

Rock Man had been inspecting a facility's Cyber World and he returned to the PET to report to Netto.

_No. But you'll find him. If the schedule is correct. _"K. S." thought as he looked on from afar.

"… Burner Man's surely in another place where they can control the gas remotely."

"Huh? Rock Man! Aren't there any other spots he could go to?"

_Think about it, gentlemen._

"Huh… A firewall? De guts?"

Dekao had come to inspect some old liquid gas depots and Guts Man stumbled upon an active firewall.

"But it's really weird, Guts Man. Why would there be a firewall in these abandoned gas tanks?"

"Guts, guts."

"Let's check it out. Maybe I can Plug-In… somewhere!" Dekao muttered as he made it through the gap in the bars.

He began to climb up the stairs and spotted an open control panel box attached to a depot.

"Hum!"

Guts Man entered the system but found it to be gray and inactive as if to indicate its abandoned state: he looked around in a nervous manner.

"Guts… It's totally empty! De guts."

"Not here either…? Huh?"

Dekao spotted the toy fighter plane several meters below: he gasped in realization.

"Guts Man!"

The Cyber World was suddenly ignited and a circle of lames surrounded Guts Man: he panicked.

"Guts!"

"Don't mind them, Guts Man! You shouldn't be afraid of them, you who beat Fire Man! Time to show 'em how much we've grown! Program Advance!"

"Program Advance!"

"Battle Chip, Count Bomb! Triple Slot In!"

"Giga Count Bomb!"

The flames were put out by the explosion but they suddenly turned on again burning Guts Man.

"Weird! The Program Advance didn't work!" Dekao gasped in surprise.

Guts Man was sitting on the ground and trying to cool down his right hand when he looked up.

"Guts?"

_Trouble. The new Flame-Attribute jerk has come to give you some trouble, Ooyama and Guts Man._

Burner Man's silhouette was visible behind the flames which vanished as he advanced: he grinned.

"Heh, heh!"

He easily punched Guts Man away and sent him skidding across the ground despite his size.

"In that case… Battle Chip, Mega Guts Punch! Slot In!"

"Hrua~h!"

Burner Man easily jumped atop the Mega Guts Punch and over Guts Man who gasped as the guy easily landed back and crossed his arms.

"This time around! De guts! Guts, guts, guts, guts, GU~TS!"

He hit the ground and caused a cloud of smoke.

"How was that like? De guts!" He taunted.

However, when the smoke cleared, it was obvious that Burner Man had dodged because he'd only hit a circuitry board.

"Guts…!"

"… A~h! We're too much!"

Colored Man and the others were relaxing in their store's Cyber World and looking amused.

"Not letting him know we were letting him win the battles on purpose, see…"

"That Program Advance thing was incomplete. Since I was holding back my firepower then its effects amount to zero." Fire Man muttered.

"He's so dumb that it's surprising even." Elec Man shrugged.

"His Operator will soon run into trouble too." Magic Man admitted.

"… What's wrong, Guts Man? Don't lose!"

Burner Man kicked Guts Man across the ground again with ease.

"What a crappy Navi… Vanish!" Burner Man was bored already as he aimed his arm cannon at Guts Man.

"Guts Man!"

"Big Water Fountain! Slot In!"

The wall of water protected Guts Man and Rock Man quickly got him out of harm to Burner Man's surprise.

"Huh! What…?"

_Heh, heh! You didn't account for Holmes, Steve Dixie?_

"Rock Man…!"

Rock Man made a grimace as he helped Guts Man stand.

"Netto…!"

"Battle Chip, Aqua Blade! Slot In!"

"Hra~h!"

"Hmpf! Let's go!"

Burner Man formed a sword of still flames and clashed with Rock Man: he got repulsed after some deadlocking and Rock Man tried to hit him but Burner Man dodged by a very narrow margin.

"Told ya… What I'd do if ya get too close!"

"Ah!"

"What the…?"

"Dunno…"

The gas depots had been to rumble and they suddenly expelled the gas in the form of a bluish burst stream of flames which made them hover and tilt: Netto's backpack slid down the curved platform followed by Dekao and Netto: three Battle Chips (Aqua Sword, Tsunami and Aqua Blade) jumped out his pouch at that moment and Netto gasped as he looked at them.

"The Chips!"

Rock Man nervously stepped back as Burner Man shot another burst stream of flames before drawing two still short bursts: he lifted his arms skywards along with the head and the right leg which he bent over his back.

"Burning… JET!"

His five rear exhausts began to vomit out flames along with the forehead exhaust and the arm cannons: he dashed on forward and rammed into Rock Man: he hit the ground and his Aqua Blade was cancelled.

_Trouble, trouble AND TROUBLE! By all the! This guy's Trouble Man or WHAT?_ The "witness" cursed.

Netto and Dekao were holding on as the depots spun in a group and headed down a hill across a forest.

"Don't lose, Netto!"

"Huh!"

"I'm the one who is gonna beat ya!"

"… Rock Buster!"

Rock Man tried to shoot Burner Man but he replied with another burst stream of flames: Rock Man threw his body to the ground to dodge while Burner Man grinned.

"Hah, hah, hah… The end, alright."

Guts Man suddenly tackled him from the right and Burner Man got annoyed at having forgotten about him.

"YOU LOWLIFE!"

"Are you alright? De guts? Rock Man!"

"Guts Man…!"

"Guts Man will beat Rock Man! De guts! Guys like you…"

_What? You wanna beat them?_

"…Can't beat Rock Man! De guts!"

"All Navis are equally idiotic and silly…!" He grumbled.

"Rock Man! Hold on me! De guts!"

"Thanks, Guts Man."

Their chest emblems suddenly brightened and Netto grinned.

"Ah! Dekao! I'll borrow Guts Man's power!"

"What?"

"Outta the way!"

He began to bathe both in flames but the familiar white sphere of light formed around them as their chest emblems got interconnected.

"Soul Unison: Guts Soul!"

"Guts Soul" had Rock Man gain reddish armor over the chest: his shoulders were protected with golden spherical armor.

The head gained a box-shaped yellow helmet with a metallic band circling the forehead and two metallic edges to the mouth-guard.

A partial yellow belt ran around the waist.

The forearms had been armored and they had a red stripe near the elbows: the hands' skin was black now.

His boots had become yellow and had a metallic piece on the center edge above the fingers while the soils were metallic.

"What!"

_Heh, heh, heh! Good, Rock Man! Good! Beat them! _The "witness" formed a smug smile.

"Rock Man and Guts Man fused…!" Dekao gasped.

"GO!"

"Hra~h!"

"Guts Soul" Rock Man hit the ground with the right forearm opening a crevice which Burner Man barely dodged by jumping into the air: he was taken aback.

_What power!_

"Guts Soul" Rock Man quickly warped next to him catching him with the guard lowered.

"How do you dare do that to my friend?" He yelled.

He punched Burner Man and had him meet the ground: he quickly aimed the arm cannon at him.

"This guy…!"

Rock Man dodged at bullet-like speed and landed on the ground.

"Rocket Guts Punch!"

A copy of his right forearm detached and flew at top speed for Burner Man who saw it coming but couldn't dodge in time.

"Ah… Ah…! UA~H!"

The blow sent him across the air and he decided to escape: the depots stopped floating and landed on the ground: both gasped in surprise and looked around: Netto grinned at Dekao who did the "thumbs-up" sign but then acted the unimpressed: Netto made an uneasy smile.

_Good job!_

Netto recorded the data of the "Guts Soul" on a blank Chip as the sunset began to set in.

"… "Soul Unison" with Guts Man, eh? This guy's a strong ally! Dekao!"

"I lost this time."

"Eh? What are cha saying? Hadn't ya and Guts Man been here Rock Man and I wouldn't…"

"Don't forget, Netto."

"Huh?"

"… This thing: the ones who will beat you and Rock Man will be and Guts Man. When those "Darkloid" guys have lost then we'll go for the real stuff!" He warned as his eyes became visible through the shades.

"We'll always be ready for you guys' challenge!"

_Indeed. Let's write down the "Soul Unisons"…_

"K. S." wrote down next entries on the notebook about ten meters from Netto's location:

"Bullet points:

. Burner Man (fire expert: he who plays with fire gets burned. Debut on Monday 20/02/2005. Accounted for.)

List of Soul Unisons:

. Roll Soul (Wednesday 08/02/2005)

. Fire Soul (Wednesday 15/02/2005)

. Guts Soul (Monday 20/02/2005)

Observations:

. The schedule insofar remains stable but there's still a long gap until X Day in which many things can happen. Yet we believe that the forces behind these incidents will not dare to alter them until said day comes."

He closed the notebook and pocketed it while chuckling under his breath: he headed away but purposely snapped a branch on the ground to get for Netto's attention: he just had time to see him walking into the forest at a quick pace and vanishing.

_Ah! There, there! The same mister!_

_Whoa! He was looking at us? But… What's his game?_

_Dunno._

15:55 PM (Jawaii Time), Monday January the 20th…

"… Masters!"

"E~H?"

Dekao had come back to Maha Niiban's and was making a reverence while weeping: Hinoken looked out of his wits, Iroaya was leaning on the table as if he couldn't believe her eyes, Count Elec looked exasperated and Maha was sinking his head on the table, defeated as well.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why did you come back?" Hinoken growled.

"JEEZ!" Iroaya cursed.

"Don't come! Don't come!" Count Elec snapped.

A scandal began to mount inside of the store while the "witness" looked on, amused.

_Too bad, Ooyama! You should've realized already they've been toying with you to get rid of you!_

"Guts! Guts! I'm sorry! De guts!"

"Oh by all the…" Fire Man cursed.

"Nya~h! I feel disgusted!" Colored Man complained.

"T-this IDIOT!" Elec Man yelled.

"Swallow me, sea…" Magic Man grimly muttered.

_Try saying this instead… "Because of this guy… I now feel… RABIDLY! OVERWHELMINGLY! VEHEMENTLY disgusted!" … Heh, heh, heh. Dance to the tune of Time's Ocarina…_

"I'm sorry!" Dekao kept on weeping.

"SWALLOW US, EARTH!" The four Operators exasperatedly exclaimed.

_Heh, heh, heh! Look forward to the next chapter! Guys and girls!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Chip menace

**Chapter 8: The Dark Chip Menace**

22:22 PM, Monday February the 20th…

"… Strange. It's already past the bargain time. Hmm? Oh!"

A Net Police Navi was staking out a location somewhere which looked like a group of warehouse buildings: one of them suddenly turned around: there was no – one and nothing.

"… My imagination…?"

Someone crept towards the Police Navi from behind while projecting a shadow.

"You lowlife are a Net Police Navi, huh?" A voice questioned with a hint of amusement.

"What!" The Police Navi gasped and turned around.

An evil-looking custom Navi was standing there with a smug smile on his face: this Net Navi struck as being over a meter and seventy tall.

His face's skin was black, he had no nose, his eyes were colored yellow with red irises and a smug smile was drawn on his face: a small red vertical rectangle was set on the forehead.

His upper body was shaped like a circle with a dome over it: the color of his choice was navy blue: the front part of the circle had a rectangular vertical cavity cut out with eight slightly curved metallic pieces set in a vertical row.

Four needles came out of the dome part of the body (and having an orange circular edge circling the spot from where they sprouted out from) around the head which was drawn inside of a larger needle.

His arms were human-like given how they were attached to the body: orange-colored bands split it in two halves with the upper half being colored navy blue and the lower half tinted sky blue: a needle came out of each shoulder, too: four blackish long fingers were set at the ends of the arms.

The armor ended below the torso: the rest of his body's skin was plain black in color plus a small orange spot below the upper body.

The boots began over the knees and followed the same pattern as in the arms: a needle came out from the armor over each knee: they had a small hollow cavity cut close to the heel.

The Police Navi recoiled, afraid: the Navi elongated the left arm and a needle was plunged through the body of the Police Navi: he fell into the ground.

"Heh! We won't let cha guys get on the way. Shah, shah, shah, shah, sha~h!"

_Crap. So this is what happens to the investigation teams who try to figure out about "Dark Chip" deals… This guy, though… Yeah… He's different: not a "Darkloid"… I can sense the type of frequency used to keep a hold on the PET's location… So there's a human Operator involved here… Hmmm?_

The "witness" had been looking on from afar using a pair of binoculars when he spotted a non-descript black Navi.

This Net Navi had yellow armor on his chest, forearms and legs and had shades over the eyes plus a mouth-guard: their helmet was colored black with yellow edges.

_That Net Navi… He gives me a weird vibe…_

The second Net Navi quickly came out while the assaulter was apparently making sure the Net Police Navis were really "dead" or, rather, incapacitated, by piercing them with his needles and then scattering them around the area.

"Heh! Shah, shah, sha~h!"

They escaped and the "witness" grumbled something under their breath as they lowered the binoculars.

_What madness. We gotta put a halt to this or the consequences will be bad and long-lasting… I should try to assist the Net Police with some anonymous tips…_ _You want war? You'll have it! "Darkloids"!_

17:09 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday February the 21st…

"… Cool!"

Two Net Navis were having a showdown in the Game Center "Game Soul" within the Net Battling machine: one of them seemed to be the lead one, bombarding the opponent with shots but they blocked using a Mettool hard-hat.

"Good! He's gonna counter-attack!"

"Then I'll use a Sword! Slot –In!"

The second Navi drew the Battle Chip.

_Hum. Aha-hah. There you are, Mr. Hikari Jr. Too bad you can't see my "eyes" and "ears"…_

"K. S." was standing outside of the building and looking through his PET: the Navi present on the other day's ambush was also inside of the PET and remained silent: Netto could be seen crossing his arms and leaning his back against a column at the end of the room next to a vending machine with a serious look to him.

_Ah. I think I know the reason._

"Hmmm…"

"… _A "Dark Chip", you say?" Netto had asked Meijin a while ago when told of something._

"… _Going by the info caught by the Net Police… There's someone using the Internet for illegal "Dark Chip" trading…" Meijin had told him._

"… _Selling "Dark Chips"…?" _

_Meijin had brought up imagery of the last night's massacre._

"_The Net Police tried to go undercover and catch the smuggler yet… At the very end they were entirely slaughtered."_

"_Could it be the handiwork of the "Darkloids"…?" Netto had suggested as he'd faced Meijin again._

"_Could be. That's when the Net Police asked for cooperation in the investigation… "Net Savior" Hikari Netto! Search for the "Dark Chip" smuggler and capture them!"_

"… "Dark Chip", huh… Hey, niisan… Just _what_ is a "Dark Chip"?" Netto muttered as he returned to present and then looked at the PET.

"Huh?" Rock Man wasn't expecting the question.

"We dunno anything about those "Dark Chips", right? Besides the fact that the "Darkloids" use it as a powerful Chip… That powerful Chip… I wonder who made it and for what purpose they made them."

"I dunno too. But if we catch the smuggler of "Dark Chips" then we could find out something."

"True. Maybe they're the same bloke making the Chips. Good."

He stepped out of his position and began to walk away.

"If someone who has bought a "Dark Chip" uses it on a Net Battle… I think that they would be strong and stand out yet…"

"In short… Someone who has won several tens of serial Net Battles could very probably be holding a "Dark Chip"…"

"Yeah. If we find out the buyer of the "Dark Chip"… We can ask them "Who's selling these Chips?" …" Rock Man suggested.

Netto climbed up to the next floor where he spotted another ongoing Net Battle in which one of the two participants of earlier was fighting: he made his way through the crowds.

"That person! The "100 consecutive victories Operator"…"

"Do your best! Chu!"

Netto spotted Chisao, Meiru and "Mariko" (wearing a black overcoat with a purplish hood over a red shirt plus having formed _croissant_ buns with their hair) standing on the right side of the room: he gasped.

"Chisao! And even Meiru – chan! Geh! Mariko – sensei!" He gasped.

_Hum. So they showed up. _"K. S." thought.

The crowd suddenly cheered and Netto looked on forward: the winning Navi gracefully dashed past some shots and the opponent Operator was starting to sweat.

"Hit 'em!"

"Like it'll hit me! Return it!"

The Navi ran past the shots while drawing "S" patterns.

"What incredible speed!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Now! Sword!"

The Navi easily knocked the opponent into the ground.

"The finishing blow! Shotgun!"

The rounds hit the knocked out opponent and the crowd cheered: a buzzer rang out and the words "YOU WIN" materialized on the air over the victor.

"You win!" The auto-voice exclaimed.

"Gotcha! This'll be my 101st straight victory!"

"What power! Huh?"

The victor Navi's shades began to glow with a creepy red glow as they headed for the beaten down opponent: they lifted the sword and formed a smug smile.

"Hmpf."

"Stop! The outcome has come already!"

"Heh, heh." "Mariko" inwardly giggled and looked amused.

"Hrah!"

"Gruwa~h!"

The crowd gasped in horror.

"No way…!"

The loser cried and dropped to his knees when he saw how his Navi got deleted.

"Oi! What's your game? Ignoring my orders…!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Oi!"

The Navi turned around and came out of the machine yet he didn't return to the PET: it suddenly frizzled with blackish/reddish electricity and a "Dark Chip" came out of one of the slots: the Operator gasped.

"What the… What's going on?"

"Look out!"

Netto tackled the guy and the "Dark Chip" hit the ground: Chisao and Meiru gasped.

"Oh!"

"Ne… Netto?"

"Heh!" "Mariko" put on a pair of sunglasses and grinned.

_Che. Bothersome interloper. Let's surprise them. I've already written down some info: this should surprise the one behind this business if they are who I believe them to be… _

"Netto! You alright?" Meiru asked as she and Chisao rushed over to him as he recovered.

"Yeah. Fine."

"What's going on?"

"Ah! M-my PET…!" The Operator gasped since the PET was now a mess and non-functional.

The "Dark Chip" on the ground stopped frizzling and Netto suddenly spotted the thing.

"That Chip…! Could it be…?"

"… Ah!"

The Operator spotted "Mariko" standing close by: she also sported a pair of black jeans and tall purple leather boots.

"That woman…!"

They turned around and began to walk out so the Operator ran off as Netto picked the "Dark Chip" from the ground.

"Oi! Wait a min!"

The Operator didn't listen and Netto looked at the object before he closed his hand over it.

_Let's go to Meijin – san. But there's no mistaking it…_

_Yeah… That Navi left and the Operator's PET got broken… What a terrific Chip…!_

"… My. A "Net Savior", huh… It wasn't any coincidence and even less if he happened to be who I think it was."

"Mariko" was speaking with "Yami" from inside of a largely unlit base somewhere: his image was being projected into several vertical LCD screens.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Test him. However! It's highly probable that it won't work." "Yami" merely replied.

"By the way…" She suddenly brought up.

"What?" "Yami" asked.

"I saw a peculiar man."

"Peculiar? Describe him." Yami ordered.

"I'd say he's around my age and 180cm tall… He wore a gray overcoat, a black suit, brown shoes, a brown hat with a black stripe and sunglasses."

"Hum."

"He was writing something down in a notebook when he crossed me at the exit. But… His sudden slowing of the pace made it seem like he wanted me to read that notebook page."

"What was written there?" "Yami" questioned.

"It looked like a diary entry… "21/02/2005 (Tuesday): A "Dark Chip" has been detected being used by a civilian in the "Game Soul" Game Center. Origin: mistress on her 20s, with brown ponytail hair, purple lipstick, and brown eyes. Attire: black leather raincoat, purple leather boots, black leather pants, red shirt, hood, sunglasses. Affiliation: possibilities are high on her being related to the "Dark Chip" smuggler being investigated upon the Net Police. Net Navi: unknown. Status of the Dark Chip: already used. It may be useful for analysis. Current owner: Hikari Netto and Hikari Saito. More information shall be added as the day progresses yet this whole chain of events was already accounted for. K. S." … What do you think?"

"Hmmm… If you were wondering… "Hikari Saito" is a nickname Hikari Netto has for Rock Man: they like to play brothers. However! The accuracy of the info shows that he was no ordinary civilian. K. S. might be his initials. I wouldn't be surprised if you met him again: such persons have a skill to appear and disappear in an easy manner…" "Yami" muttered aloud as if reflecting.

"Yet… "This whole chain of events was already accounted for" … Doesn't that mean they _knew beforehand exactly what would happen_?"

"Maybe someone's been monitoring the "Darkloids" or the "Dark Chip" trading…" "Yami" suggested.

"Oh. It could be. I won't offer any excuses. I was sloppy."

"Bah. Don't mind it. What can one man do? Their information isn't acquired neatly: they won't talk to the cops. Just test them and let them know the true nature of the "Dark Chips"… Hmpf… It'll be amusing to see…" "Yami" sounded amused.

"True, true… Heh, heh, heh…" She giggled.

07:57 AM (Japan Time), Wednesday February the 22nd…

"… Mariko – sensei!"

"Huh?"

Mariko had been about to step into the school yard when Netto and Meiru caught up with her.

"Good morning, Mariko – sensei!"

"Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"Huh? Hey… _Sensei_. Did you go to the Game Center yesterday?"

"Huh? I didn't but…" She looked surprised.

"I see… So I was mistaken…" Netto muttered.

"It's said that there are 3 persons resembling you across the world. You surely met one of those." Meiru suggested.

"A person resembling oneself, huh… Hum… Truth is… I have…"

The school bell rang.

"EH? It's already this hour? Let's hurry!"

"Ah! _Sensei_!"

Netto sighed and got into the classroom: he and the other students (20 in total) sat on their posts: Mariko began the lesson but looked distracted.

_There she goes again._

"K. S." spotted the "lookalike" stepping into the Game Center: an incident like the one yesterday happened again.

"Ah! My Navi ran away!" A businessman exclaimed.

_Navis are running away because of these "Dark Chips"… They must alter something in them. I should try to check on Meijin – chan… I wanna figure out who the guy of last night was… I, the "witness", will smash them!_

16:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… According to the inspection report… The Chip which Netto – kun acquired on the Game Center was, as expected, a "Dark Chip"…"

_Yes, _mademoiselle _Manabe… You are correct._

"K. S." was checking on Superintendent Manabe as she brought a report to Commissioner Kifune.

"So "Dark Chips" have spread that far already…"

"Excuse me, Commissioner."

"Hum?"

"Just what is the "Dark Chip" about?"

"Hum! True…"

He stood up from the chair and headed over to the window panel looking out into the city.

"Something which cuts the bond between the hearts of both Operator and Net Navi… That's what I think."

He looked at Manabe who seemed scared already by this prelude: he sighed and clasped his hands behind him as he turned to face the window again.

"Hum… A "Dark Chip" is a Chip which powers up a Navi…"

"… However… Due to the sudden power-up… The Net Navi's so-called "heart" or personality program is destroyed. In short: the "Dark Chip" is a Chip which trades the heart so as to gain strength." Meijin was telling Netto at the same time.

"Trades the heart so as to gain strength…? Ah!"

He remembered the incident of yesterday.

"I see…! Since that Navi's heart was already broken then they did that horrible thing…"

"If all Net Navi lose their hearts and go berserk then the world will be plunged into a great confusion."

"Like I'd let them! No matter what!"

_Good resolve! Now go! Start the hunt, Lestrade!_

"… The person of yesterday doesn't seem to be here… I thought they'd come here again…"

Netto made it to the "Game Soul" Game Center and looked around: it was as crowded as usual.

"Gotta find him or else…"

"True. We gotta find out from someone how to buy a "Dark Chip"…" Rock Man reminded him.

"Oh!"

He spotted the guy behind the crowd quickly crossing the floor heading for the left.

"There they are! Huh?"

"Mariko", with the hood and sunglasses on, had been looking and had now turned to leave when the guy brusquely pulled her left shoulder and began to discuss with her but the crowd's cheering muffled their voices: Netto was surprised.

"What's going on?"

"Follow them."

"Yeah."

The guy had managed to drag "Mariko" to a door at the end of a corridor and was pressing her against the wall.

"Oi! What happened to my Navi? You knew, right? That if I used that Chip that would happen…!"

"Hum…" Netto peeked from the start of the corridor.

"… What the hell was that black Chip? Oi! Why don't ya stop being silent and say something?" He demanded as he pulled her coat.

"Black Chip…? Netto – kun! That person…!"

"Yeah. Oi! You! Wait!" Netto charged into the corridor.

The Operator got distracted but "Mariko" quickly pushed him into the wall before opening the door behind her and running down the emergency exit stairs: she gripped the handrail and jumped off from the first floor's height and into the street: Netto came out into the second floor landing and looked out to see them running up the street.

"Like I'd let ya run away! Wait!"

He quickly made his way to the ground and began to pursue them: they turned a corner to the left and Netto quickly followed only to crash on someone and knock a garbage bin and bag into the ground: he ended up on the ground and someone else collapsed there, too: it obviously was "Mariko" because of their hair style yet they'd switched to the same kind of dress and clothes the real Mariko used.

"OW! Jeez! What the heck? Huh?"

"Ou… Ouch…"

"GEH! Ma – Mariko – sensei!"

"Netto – kun! Jeez! What were you doing? Isn't that dangerous?"

"S-sorry, _sensei_! Did someone just come by here?"

"Oh! If it's helpful then… Some weird person headed over there…"

"Thanks! Well! I'm on a rush so…!"

"Ah! Netto – kun! Wait there~!"

"Uoh!"

Netto stopped when the street ended in another one which formed a crossroad: the whole area was deserted yet he failed to observe another dragonfly flying close by.

"Where are they? Where did they go to?"

"Kya~h!"

"This voice is…! Could it be?"

"Mariko – sensei!" Rock Man gasped.

"Over here!"

Netto headed for a large building with the banner "STORE 3 CFCLTD" over the entrance and which appeared to be a storehouse: Netto got inside and found it to be very poorly lit.

"_Sensei_! Mariko – sensei! It isn't here…?"

He headed further in and spotted an armored door with a viewing window which looked like it could be automatically displaced via a pair of rails set to its right: Netto stopped close to it.

"This is…"

He removed the mist which had built up on the glass and peered inside: the environment looked cold and some packages where stored there as well.

"A refrigerator… Oh? Geh!"

He spotted "Mariko" clutching her body and sitting on a corner while hanging their head down.

"Mariko – sensei~!"

She looked up with a face full of fear and tried to say something but the thickness of both glass and door made it impossible to discern a single word.

"Why is _sensei_ in the refrigerator…? Netto – kun! We gotta hurry and save _sensei_ right now!"

"Yeah! Nh… Huh? What's the matter? It's broken? Ngggghhh! Uack!"

He tried pulling the lock open but lost grip and hit the floor.

"Huff, huff…"

He sat on the ground and tried to recover his breath.

"No good…"

"Mariko" had hung her head down again.

"Mariko – sensei!"

"Netto – kun! Send me inside! I'll unlock it from inside!"

"Gotcha. It's up to ya, Rock Man. Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"… Where…? Where's the door lock release system…?"

Rock Man got inside of the Cyber World which was really cold and filled with stalactites and stalagmites of ice: he began to look around but failed to spot the "witness" crouching behind a mass of ice.

_Hmpf… Ice? This has given me some slight inspiration in the past… I guess I should be ready to complete my pet project soon… Heh, heh, heh. Soon enough I'll have someone to do the field observations in my stead and even if they spot him they'll believe in the possible culprit… _

"… Ah!"

Rock Man looked further inside and spotted a circuitry board frizzling with electricity indicating some malfunction: when looked on from closely one could see a needle stuck in the ground which obviously was the source of the malfunctioning.

"That! That needle's to blame for the malfunction of the door's lock!"

"Needle Cannon!"

"Ah! Huh!"

_Ah! The rascal of Monday evening!_

Rock Man dodged three needles shot in a row which hit the ground by flipping and then crouching: he looked up.-

"Who…?"

"Shah, shah, sha~h! I'm Needle Man!"

_Yeah. No doubt. The rascal of Monday evening alright._

"… Dodging my Needle Cannon… As expected of the Navi of a "Net Savior"!" He taunted.

"You… A "Darkloid"?"

_The one billion Z question, my dear Wiggins. If you solve that then Holmes may reward you with 1 Guinea. Heh, heh, heh!_

"Hah! Don't tie me with 'em!" He scoffed.

_Oho. So my analysis was right… Hey! That guy… The silent fellow of Monday evening…!_

The "witness" spotted the Navi of "K. S." spying on the affair too through a small tunnel formed in one block of ice: the "witness" had seen the greenish glow of their shades but Needle Man and Rock Man were too focused on each other to take notice.

"I just delete whoever tries to figure out the secrets about the "Dark Chips"!"

"Huh! So the Net Police Navis were…!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Yeah! I deleted 'em all. I'll soon delete ya too!"

"Dark Chip! Slot In!" A voice commanded.

Needle Man's eyes glowed red and he crossed his arms as the "Dark Aura" formed around him and its energy released distorted light all around it as well: the radiating pulses forced Rock Man to step back even.

"What incredible power! But we're not in a position to fight! If we don't hurry then Mariko – sensei won't…!" He muttered.

"Battle Chip, Sword! Slot In!"

"Needle Cannon!"

"Hra~h!"

Rock Man cut through the volley of four needles but Needle Man grinned and seemed to have been waiting for that: he shot a single needle aimed at Rock Man's feet which detonated on contact with the ground: Rock Man instinctively used his left arm to shield because a consecutive chain of explosions rang out: Needle Man didn't look amused now and maybe was trying not to get cocky.

_He knows Rock Man isn't your everyday opponent. Maybe he's trying not to underestimate the guy like the others did…_

He stepped forward and grinned.

"Shah, shah, shah!"

The explosions had knocked Rock Man face down on the ground and disabled his Sword Battle Chip: he began to try to lift his body and looked up with a look of angst: Needle Man's needles enlarged while Rock Man finally got to his feet.

"Needle Attack!"

He stepped forward and the inertia transferred into his needles pushed Rock Man back and landing hard on the ground.

_Che. This rascal…! Not worth a shilling even…!_

"Mariko" looked about to collapse and Netto got nervous.

"Rock Man! Hurry! _Sensei_'s… Mariko – sensei is…!"

Rock Man panted and managed to stand up somehow: he tried to keep his balance.

"I have to save her… Save Mariko – sensei…! Gotta save her…!"

He looked at the mechanism behind Needle Man.

"Gotta settle it one shot… I don't have time… Netto – kun!" He called out while panting.

Netto drew three High Cannon Battle Chips.

"Good!"

"This'll be the end, Rock Man! Needle Cannon!"

"Battle Chip, Hi Cannon! Triple Slot In!"

"Program Advance!"

"Hum, hum, hum!" Needle Man chanted as he shot.

"Zeta Cannon! Hit 'em!"

The blast hit Needle Man fully and blew up the needle too: the system recovered and turned on so the door automatically unlocked: "Mariko" had collapsed.

"Netto – kun! How is it over there? Did it open up?"

"Thanks, Rock Man! It opened!"

Netto carefully brought her out and had her lean against some crates: he began to try to wake her up.

"Hang in there, _sensei_. _Sensei_! Mariko – sensei!"

"Huh… Thanks… Netto – kun…"

"Ua~h!"

"Ah! Rock Man!"

"Shah, shah, shah! Ya lowered the guard!"

_Oh by all the sovereigns… The guy's unhurt!_

Needle Man had survived the Program Advance and hit Rock Man to make him fall into the ground.

"This was just a trap to lure ya 'ere! Shah, shah, shah, shah!" He laughed as he drew his needles again.

Rock Man tried to step back but his balance kept on being bad: Needle Man rammed into him.

"Needle Attack! Messy Shooting!"

"Rock Man! Rock Man!"

"Netto – kun. Use this."

"Mariko" had lowered her gaze and suddenly produced a "Dark Chip" on her right hand.

"A "Dark Chip"! Why does _sensei_ have one?"

"Does that matter at all? Besides! This is a cool Chip, ain't it?"

"Ua~h!"

"AH! Rock Man!"

He hit the ground and flipped by bouncing to end up face-down: he lifted his head and panted: Netto nervously glared at the thing: his PET suddenly beeped and a message was displayed onscreen in bright orange letters and written in _katakana_.

_Huh? DON'T USE THAT, HIKARI! … Who sent me this message?_

_Man! I had to. Don't get angry, Mr. Director and Mr. Scriptwriter! Let there be some dynamism! _The "witness" rolled his eyes in the meanwhile.

"Hurry! If this keeps on then Rock Man will be deleted."

Netto gulped and looked at the agitating and stirring energy contained inside of the dome: his PET beeped again.

_Another message! "Believe in your bond, Mr. Hikari Jr.!" … This one sounds like it's another guy… But… How can they see me? Is there someone else in the Cyber World we don't know about?_

_Alright, gentlemen… Let's not get angry with me either… I'm just trying to make sure that man doesn't get away with his plots! _"K. S." thought as he hid just opposite of the crates.

Netto slowly began to reach for the thing.

"… _It's a Chip which trades the heart so as to obtain strength…" _Meijin's words echoed back.

Netto closed his eyes and was obviously struggling: "Mariko" had formed a smug smile by now.

"… There's no need to… hesitate…! What a Net Navi needs is… power…! Overwhelming strength!"

Netto seemed to give up the struggle and put a classical smile as he picked up the thing: "Mariko" looked up.

"Heh, heh." She inwardly giggled.

"This thing…! Hrah!"

Netto suddenly threw it to the ground with force thus breaking it up from the shock: "Mariko" gasped.

_BRAVO!_ Both "K. S." and the "witness" thought while forming smiles of relief.

"Like I'd use a "Dark Chip"!"

"Mariko" stood up and tried to look annoyed (which she probably was to begin with anyway) while looking at Netto.

"Netto – kun! Is it alright for Rock Man to be deleted? If doesn't matter what happens to his heart anyway! If you can save Rock Man…!"

"Mariko – sensei would never say that stuff! You! You aren't _sensei_, right?"

_Bravo, Wiggins! _

"Huh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

She formed an evil face and pulled her suit to reveal that she'd worn it on top of her other clothing: she then performed a surprising acrobatic flip across the air and landed atop the stack of crates: "K. S." grinned as he looked on from behind her.

_So! The snake shed the skin._

"Who are you?"

The villain pulled back the hood but retained the sunglasses: she'd now undone the buns to form a tail which hung over her right shoulder and reached past the chest.

"I'm Yuriko. What a pity! I thought I'd make of you a prisoner of the "Dark Chip" too…"

"Don't screw around! Real strength ain't inside of a Chip! It's inside of the heart! Let's show 'em, Rock Man! The strength of our hearts! The power of friendship!"

"Netto – kun!"

Rock Man quickly got to his feet and looked like he'd been fueled up by Netto's words.

_Well said, Hikari!_

"Huh!" Yuriko seemed to guess what was gonna happen.

"Battle Chip! Soul Unison: Roll Soul! Slot In!"

"Soul Unison: Roll Soul!"

"Needle Man! Don't mind 'em! Delete Rock Man!"

_Ah! So this snake-like woman's the Operator! A female villain: that's a first too! _The "witness" grinned.

"Needle Attack!"

The right shoulder's needle elongated but Rock Man gripped it and closed his eyes as the thing frizzled: Needle Man suddenly fell to his knees.

"What! Ngngng! What the…! My strength is fading…!"

Rock Man smiled and the needle got deleted.

"Hit Point: Recovery Completed!" He announced.

"Battle Chip! Soul Unison: Fire Soul! Slot In!"

"Soul Unison: Fire Soul! Fire Arm! Hra~h!"

Rock Man formed a mass of flames on his right forearm and headed for the weakened Needle Man who made a grimace.

"Huh!" He cursed.

"Che!"

Yuriko hit the Plug Out button and Needle Man escaped by mere millimeters: Rock Man landed past him and gasped upon looking behind him.

"Oh!"

Yuriko leapt towards the right and quickly ran off at top speed.

"Wait!"

_Phew. Time to pull back… Well done, Hikari! _The "witness" sighed in relief and smiled.

_Let's retrieve our agent… And it's pointless to try to locate them so let's just check that Mr. Hikari Jr. can receive the necessary hint._

Netto came out into the streets but they were filled with people going up and down so he immediately lost trail of Yuriko: cars and buses moved on by the rhythm of the traffic lights: Netto stopped in the middle of a moving crowd and looked around.

"Ah!"

He spotted someone looking like her further ahead but a simple glance was enough to see that this one was the real Mariko given the shape of her hair buns: Netto quickly rushed over to her and brusquely gripped her right wrist: she turned around, surprised.

"You won't run this time around!"

"Netto – kun?"

"I won't be fooled anymore, you cursed villain!"

"… Whom did you call "villain"?" She demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.

"… Huh? The composure is totally different from before… Which means that… Could it be…?"

"Do you have some business with me, Netto – kun?" She grinned.

"Mariko – sensei! Why are you here…?"

"Oh my! Do you find it odd that I'd go shopping?"

"No! It's not but… Ah! _Sensei_! Did you see them? I met a _sensei_ lookalike again! It's a person named "Yuriko", though…"

"Wow! What a coincidence! My little sister's name "Yuriko" too. We're twins… She's very lookalike!"

"… Whoa! Mariko – sensei happens to be a twin…? So maybe that one is…?" He wondered.

"Netto – kun… That can't be. Yuriko is… Well… I guess it won't do any good to tell you this, Netto – kun."

"Ah… She ran away then?"

"Netto – kun! Can't be helped in the midst of this crowd… Let's give up for today." Rock Man sighed.

"Nnnggg…! Heck! I'll catch you yet no matter what! Get ready!"

Netto ran off and Mariko continued her walking: she stopped at a pedestrian crossing to wait for the light to change: a buss having an ad of the series drove by and she suddenly gasped.

"Oh!"

She spotted Yuriko in her copy outfit standing in the opposite lawn but a truck cross by and a few seconds later she was gone: Mariko blinked in surprise.

"Oh…! Jeez… That's because Netto – kun says weird things…" She sighed and seemed to get depressed.

The crossing light got green and she suddenly snapped out.

"Oh!"

She crossed the street but she looked depressed and absent – minded.

_It couldn't be, right…? No… I'm just imaging things…_


	9. Chapter 9: Beat the safecracker!

**Chapter 9: Beat the safecracker!**

19:58 PM (Japan Time), Thursday February the 23rd…

"… Hmmm… I don't know if "K. S." is who I think it is…"

"Yami" was sitting on his usual armchair within his hideout.

"… Well. Whatever. That man can wait… To the prosperity of the great future of us "Nebula" and that of "IQ – sama"… Cheers." He muttered in a calm tone of voice.

The space station advanced on forward and a rocket with "Dimensional Converters" shot down from its bowels: it followed the usual procedure and the "Dimensional Converters" landed around a large building thus encompassing it within a "Dimensional Area" as a consequence: the main room containing some exhibits looked empty until a "Darkloid" materialized inside.

_Hum! I did well on luring around here… My little research proved worth it in the end… So that guy's Bubble Man! I'm not called "witness" in vain, mind ya…_

The "witness" had spotted the "Darkloid" who'd come in.

Bubble Man, already mentioned, was a small "Darkloid" who was barely a meter and forty tall to begin with.

He had a main body colored navy blue from which his short arms and legs emerged while his neck was so short that it was almost non-existent.

His face was surrounded by a blue helmet having ear-pads with twelve black dots drawn into their surface: a transparent green shade was set over his simple eyes and he had no nose: his face was rather child-like to begin with.

A small backpack which looked like two oxygen tanks was set on his back plus a lantern built over his head and connected to them.

His shoulders were colored in a deeper shade of blue and his short arms without elbows emerged from there.

A sky blue rim marked the start of the forearm while the rest of its surface was colored navy blue: his fingers had orange "skin" and his emblem (three white bubbles of different size against a black background) was repeated over the palms.

His feet design included orange flipper-like shapes around the feet while the color pattern was the same as in the forearms.

His central body had nothing remarkable drawn or built over it save for the chest emblem and a sky blue rim around his neck.

Overall, he looked short and incompetent.

_No wonder he's failed twice in a row already then!_

"… Pu… Pu, pu, pu~… Pu, pu, pu, pu~…"

He slowly moved towards the right and then to the left before facing the armored entrance doors while chuckling.

"Pu, pu, pu, pu… Heh, heh, heh, heh… Too easy! De puku!"

_Not so fast, Mr. Smart._

"Let's get the stuff ASAP and go back! Puku!"

_Ta-dan!_

"PUKU~?"

Bubble Man suddenly found himself facing a safe standing in the southern end of the room.

"… This thing there is a safe…! Ain't it! I hadn't been told that there was safe! Puku! Pu, pu… PUKU! Puku! Puku! Puku!"

He began beat it from the front, from atop it, to bite it, to struggle with the dials and do the same cycle again until he got tired and had to stop and pant.

"No good! Puku!"

_Heh, heh, heh! Too bad, Mr. Smart! Or maybe Mr. Gag?_

An alarm suddenly rang out.

_Oho. Alarm Man came._

"Trouble! De puku! Well then! I'll go out along with the safe! Puku!"

The "Dimensional Area" ran out of energy so it disengaged and Bubble Man was warped into the Cyber World while still in the pose of hugging the safe: he hit the ground.

"Pu, pu, pu… PUKU~!" He cried in vain.

_Cry in vain! I'm off to check on Hikari: it won't be long before he gets the news anyway!_

"… Huh? Then… You mean to say that you don't know for what reason a "Dimensional Area" was triggered?"

"Correct."

Netto, clad on his light blue pajamas and having taken out his bandana to let his hair loose, had received a call from Meijin: Rock Man looked at his screen with curiosity.

"A "Net Savior" member checked the scene… He didn't find anything out of place."

"Hum. Maybe it was just to bother us?"

"That shouldn't be the case. I want you and Rock Man to conduct an investigation tomorrow!"

"I've got school tomorrow though… Would after-school be fine?" Netto suggested.

"Yeah. Since there's no trouble per se yet… I don't mind."

"Roger, sir! Good night, Meijin – san!" He saluted.

"Good night! _San wa iranai_!"

"Good night, Saito – niisan!"

"Yup! Good night, otouto!"

20:19 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So?"

_Heh, heh, heh. Bubble Man… Get ready to find out the extent of your Master's anger!_

The "witness" had come to the castle to see Shade Man sitting on the armchair with a bored look to him as Bubble Man stood up before the start of the stairs.

"I couldn't digitize the safe itself! De puku. It's odd: but even a though guy like me couldn't materialize inside of it! De puku." He admitted.

"In short: you failed. So as to say." Shade Man dully summed up.

He was tiling his head towards the right and leaning his right elbow on the armrest while pressing his closed hand against his right cheek.

"I did my best! De puku!"

_You did your best at fooling around like a clown?_

"The safe just happened too big to be transferred out of the "Dimensional Area"!"

"Hmpf… You should've been able to transfer the "rare metal" inside of the safe." He kept on being unimpressed.

"I'd blown the safe up, de puku. But had I done it then the "rare metal" inside would've…"

_Bitten you?_

"… Scram." Shade Man commanded.

"Puku?"

"Forget about the "Dark Chip"!" He lifted his voice's volume.

"N-no way! That can't be! De puku! At least… PUKU~!"

Shade Man simply lazily swung his right wing and the result air current kicked Bubble Man into the air and he flew out of sight.

_Team Puku blasts off again! Heh, heh, heh!_

Shade Man looked on with a slightly annoyed face before he smiled for an instant but then got serious again: the whole second landing (counting from the entrance) shone with blue light as it became a large screen to display "Yami" on his armchair.

"So? What's the plan? Shade Man – dono. That "rare metal" is an indispensable component for our plans…"

"It's useless to get concerned. If the safe won't open then… We'll open it up."

"Hum… Creating an opening, you mean to say?"

"I'll assign this mission to a special "Darkloid"… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

_Alright. I've seen and hear enough. I should continue putting the finishing touches to my "agent" too… Speaking of "agents"… I can see that Navi of the other day… What's their game? I don't think them to be part of the Net Police… Private sector? Some firm hired a private detective to check if these "Darkloids" are dangerous or…?_

The "witness" had spotted the other Navi lurking in another corner of the roof: the second Navi quickly vanished from sight and the "witness" stood up and silently warped elsewhere.

_Odd that Shade Man didn't say that guy's name… Maybe it's a pact just in case someone is overhearing the conversation…?_

Shrugging, he entered another system where he spotted a large bluish diamond surrounded by the typical repair rings: something seemed to be forming inside of that.

_Yeah. I believe that in about 24 hours it'll be complete. The hunt's taken me time and resources but nowadays everything's so easy to accomplish with all these companies eager to get some good pay for a simple work and not ask questions… Heh, heh, heh. I like this society: it's practical when you know how to use the systems in the proper manner. "Darkloids"! Your acts will now be witnessed… Get ready! Heh, heh, heh!_

15:59 PM (Japan Time), Friday February the 24th…

"… See? The character inside of this bell happens to…"

Mariko had been teaching the class about some weird bell-like shaped drawn on the whiteboard and split into four portions colored in different shades of blue when the bell rang.

"… Well. This as far as we come today, see. You can finish it for homework!" She smiled.

"E~H?" The class protested in vain.

They all began to chat and pack up: Meiru put a textbook on the backpack and then looked at her right.

"Hey, Netto. About today's homework… Ah…"

She suddenly realized Netto was not in his post and that he'd already left in total silence.

"Huh?"

She caught sight of him exiting the classroom and gasped.

"Ah!"

Netto ran down the corridor.

"We gotta hurry, Netto – kun."

"Yeah!"

"Netto~!" Meiru called out.

"Huh?"

Netto stopped as Meiru caught up with him.

"Jeez! Wait a minute!"

"What's up?"

"Say! Why don't we do today's homework together?" She suggested with a smile.

"Homework?"

_Hum! Could it be…? Oh no! No way. It's just an innocent suggestion: get a hold of yourself, K! They aren't 12 years old yet! This happens because of my work for "IQ" time ago… Luckily I could shake free of that stuff. _"K. S." firstly looked suspicious as he eyed his PET's imagery from some distance away before he slapped his forehead and inwardly sighed.

"Yup."

"Ah… Today I happen to have stuff to do…" He apologized.

"Stuff to do?"

"Yeah… Sort of."

"Ah! Could you mean your work as a "Net Savior"?"

Netto suddenly turned around and pressed his hands over her mouth while sweating and yelping: some students looked there, surprised: Netto laughed and tried to pass it off as a joke so they quickly lost interest: he then faced Meiru again.

"You know it's a secret that I'm a "Net Savior"!"

"I understand that."

"No. You don't." Netto sighed in defeat.

They came out and began to cross the yard.

"Today I've got to investigate an incident."

"Hum. Then can I go along with you?"

"Meiru – chan and me?"

"I'll help you!" She grinned.

"Huh… What should we do, Rock Man?" Netto sounded unsure as he drew his PET.

He found Roll clinging into Rock Man who had a scared and bewildered face to him: Roll grinned.

"Leave it up to us!"

Netto looked nervous at the panorama: they kept on walking and Netto checked the buildings.

"I think it was 'round 'ere… How is it, Rock Man?"

"Yeah. There's no doubt that it's something weird but…" Rock Man replied as he and Roll checked a map.

"Hum… So these are the only clues we've got…"

"True…"

Both headed into a nearby playground and sat on the bench rather close to the building: Netto sighed.

"I don't get it… At all!"

"Don't we have any other clues?" Roll asked Rock Man.

"Yeah… None at all."

"It's the handiwork of the "Darkloids" but what's the catch?"

"Hey. Maybe… That would help!" Meiru announced.

Netto looked at a mobile store and laughed.

"I don't think so."

"But ya don't get it. This needs some investigation! Excuse me~!" Meiru suddenly ran off.

"Hey! Wait a min! Meiru – chan!"

"One choco-banana crepe please!"

"YIKES! W-wait a min! Why do ya want that? What about the money?"

"Don't have it!"

"YIKES!"

_Trouble. With capital T. Too bad, Hikari, too bad…_

"Ah… The Chip I wanted to buy…!" He groaned.

Meiru merely devoured the caprice.

"Netto – kun…" Rock Man sighed.

"So what happened to the company trapped inside of the "Dimensional Area"?" Meiru asked.

_This girl… Hmmm… Irene Adler maybe? Nah. Not her. She doesn't have the temper for that… Hmmm… Miss Violet Hunter, of the "Cooper Beeches Adventure"…? Or some country folk…? A spoiled kid…? Not really either: not a _clichéd_ one either… Hard to say! Huff. Fine. Let's settle in on some random tomboy._

"… There wasn't any damage… Ah! But… One thing… There's a report about teeth marks on the safe yet…"

"Teeth marks?" Netto asked.

"Yup."

He brought up a photo of the marks left behind by Bubble Man.

"What the heck are those?"

"But isn't that unrelated to the incident?" Roll argued.

"Yeah… Maybe…"

"Ah… I don't get it."

"Hum. Me neither." Meiru added while eating.

"Maybe we can Plug-In and search for weird spots around here." Netto suggested.

"Yeah."

Something flew across the air and hit the building all of a sudden: both looked up and spotted a new "Dimensional Area" forming around the building drawing several curious there.

"That's…!"

_Hmpf… They're back and on schedule. My rival is stubborn when it comes to keeping the schedule. _"K. S." thought nearby as he looked at a black chronometer he carried and checked a list of times on his notebook at the same time.

"… Excuse me! Sorry!"

Netto made his way through the crowd and looked at the might of the "Dimensional Area" with mild surprise.

"What's it doing here? Huh?"

He looked at the entrance yard to spot some data materializing and giving way to someone.

"That's…"

The newcomer happened to be Burner Man.

"Burner Man!"

"Heh." He inwardly chuckled and then began to walk.

_Ah! Burner Man tried to ram on him with a toy plane! He surely remembers his face from back then! _

"Wait! Burner Man!"

Netto began to run at the same time Meiru made her way across the crowd too: Netto hit the "Dimensional Area" and it flashed: some force propelled Netto backwards and he hit the ground.

"Netto!"

"Netto – kun!"

"Netto! Hang in there, Netto!"

"… Heh! Too easy!"

Burner Man, after cutting his way inside, got the "rare metal" and grinned before he escaped the scene.

_Che! These guys… You won't laugh for much longer!_

17:04 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Netto! Netto!"

"Netto – kun! You alright?"

"Netto! Hang in there!"

Netto slowly opened his eyes as he realized he was lying in a bunk somewhere: he turned his head to the right and spotted Yuuichirou, Meiru and Meijin looking at him: he'd been placed atop a table and his head was resting over a pillow: his sneakers were on the ground and his black shortened socks were visible: the room looked like an office.

"Huh…? Where am I…?"

"The Science Labs." Meijin replied.

Netto slowly sat up.

"Why am I here?"

"… Hum. The "Dimensional Area" is surrounded by a large mass of energy so … When you threw yourself there you got repelled." Yuuichirou summed up.

"I see… I've remembered."

He sat in a proper manner while looking more recovered.

"Did something happen afterwards?"

"We've found out what they're after." Meijin let out.

He began to work with the computer and brought up images of the company building.

"This is a company working with metallic materials: they possess an underground safe but… They broke the safe and the "rare metal" inside got stolen…"

"… "Rare metal"…?" Netto asked while standing.

_Hum! I thought as much._ The "witness" thought.

"It doesn't have any use. But it's a valuable metal."

"It was Burner Man's handiwork." Rock Man told them.

"Yeah."

"Today's incident may happen again for all we know."

"But if we can't get inside the "Dimensional Area" from outside then wouldn't it be difficult to prevent that?"

"But it ain't impossible to get inside from the outside. You could work it out with the triggering of "Cross Fusion"…"

"I could enter then!"

Yuuichirou brought them to the main lab which now had a more repaired look and looked more like it'd used to be before: the test box for the "Dimensional Area" was working again and one had been deployed inside of the box.

"Ahem. This is a device to produce a small-model "Dimensional Area" yet…" Yuuichirou explained.

"Huh… It really looks like it…"

Netto tried to touch it with his right hand's index finger and it produced a frizzling reaction so he stepped back.

"Whoa!"

"It's the same as the "Dimensional Area" triggered by the "Darkloids" expect that the space it occupies is smaller."

"So how do I get inside?"

_Good question, Wiggins, good question._

"Ahem, ahem… The energy released at the moment you trigger the "Cross Fusion" interacts with this shield and it should be possible to get inside of it."

"… "Should be"…?" Netto asked.

"Since the Science Labs got assaulted before we could move on with the experiments we haven't been able to realize any testing. You. Give me that." He addressed a female assistant.

"Yes, sir!"

She brought a _chibi_ doll of Rock Man which Yuuichirou picked.

"Like I said before… The "Dimensional Area" is surrounded by a large mass of energy. Look on."

He placed the doll on the ground and it used some motorized wheels to speed for the "Dimensional Area" only to get repelled: it seemed to dance before ending up face-up on the ground.

"Whoa!"

"See! That's just like what happened to you a while ago."

"… Even if he says "see"…" Netto muttered.

"It really happened like that!"

"It's a space which can't be entered normally but you and Saito should be able to somewhat."

"Yeah! Let's try it out to begin with."

The scientists inputted orders into a computer while Meiru held the doll

"Alright, Netto. As you use "Cross Fusion"… Head for the wall."

"Yeah! Let's go, niisan!"

"Yup!"

"CROSS FUSION!"

"Whack!"

He got repelled and hit the ground.

"Netto! You OK?"

Netto merely tried to get on his feet.

"The timing may have been a bit slow…" Yuuichirou muttered as he checked the computer.

"Heck! CROSS FUSION! Whack!"

"Ah! You alright, Netto?" Meiru asked.

"This time the timing was _too fast_."

_Man! A bit slow, too fast… Where's the middle point?_

"Ow…"

"Netto – kun! I'll calculate the timing."

"Ah… That'd do well…"

"However… Why take that "rare metal"?" Meijin wondered.

"From what we've analyzed of the "Dark Chips" we found out that one of its ingredients is "rare metal"…" Yuuichirou whispered back.

"I see…"

_I knew that, yeah. Time for a sneak on Shade Man._

The "witness" rushed over to the fortress and was in time to find Shade Man chatting with "Yami" again.

"… I've received the "rare metal". But I found out that there's some extra stored on that safe… Shade Man – dono." He told him as he sat on his armchair: his pants and arms were barely visible.

"So they won't neglect it?" Shade Man guessed.

"True. I'd like to get as much as possible."

_Hum! I see. He wants to create more "Dark Chips"… Now let's go check on the Hikari brothers._

"… Uoa~h!"

"Now! Netto – kun!"

"CROSS FUSION!"

Netto began to get inside of the box and his body began to switch to "Cross Fusion" as he made it through the wall: they gasped.

"It succeeded?"

"CF Netto" slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh… Oh! Ah! I did it! I did it, Pa… Gah!"

He suddenly found that he'd only gotten in the part above the waist: the "witness" looked surprised.

_Yikes. That's gotta hurt, I guess?_

"HUH?"

"Ne… Netto – kun!" Even Saito was taken aback.

"I can't move!" He began to wave his legs and arms.

"Netto!"

Meiru and Meijin rushed over to him.

"Help me!" He yelped as he stopped struggling.

"You OK, Netto – kun?" Meijin asked.

They began to pull one leg each and Netto yelped: Yuuichirou pulled down the console lever to cancel the "Dimensional Area" so as to solve the problem.

"B-b-b-be more careful! Ow!"

The disappearance of the "Dimensional Area" propelled them backwards due to their pulling and they all hit the ground: Netto ended up sitting atop Meijin's back and Meiru collapsed atop his legs: Netto rubbed the back of his head.

"Jeez! Why only one half?" He wondered.

"I thought I'd estimated the entering a "Dimensional Area" from the outside but… It'd seem that the "energy" wasn't sufficient." Yuuichirou read from the console.

"H-he can't be this heavy, right?" Meijin groaned.

"… "Energy"…?"

"The necessary "energy" to break through the shield… In short: you need more speed."

"Speed?"

_Wait… I'll be right back: one of my sensors got triggered…_

The "witness" ran to a storage building somehow and spotted one computer turning on alone in a suspicious manner: he then spotted Burner Man making it through a tunnel and opening the security doors with ease.

_Che. Let's go check on the Science Labs._

"… Na~h!"

Netto was running on a gym machine while Yuuichirou checked the computer graphs.

"Good! That should be enough break-through speed. Let's experiment it, Netto!"

"W-wait a min… I can't get up to that ultimate speed without resting for a bit…" He panted.

An alarm rang out and they gasped.

"A "Dimensional Area" has been triggered at the storage of the metal company!"

"What did you say?" Yuuichirou gasped.

"It looks like they didn't have enough of it!"

"Papa! Let's go! I'll get it and catch 'em!"

"But… The experiment hasn't succeeded yet!"

"… Ah! The "Darkloids" are gonna show up again! It's a perfect chance, Papa!"

"Ah… Well… If you've got the speed then you should be able to break-through…"

"So leave it up to me!"

Meijin drove them in a van towards the scene: Netto sat on the passenger's seat.

"Netto – kun! Transfer the Battle Chips."

"Yeah. I know. I'll put them while I can."

Netto inserted the Battle Chips Geyser, Aqua Sword, Long Sword, Met Guard and Bubble Shot just as the van halted: dusk had crept in already on the spot so it was hard to spot "K. S." standing close by.

_Hum. Let's now see… This maneuver could become critical in the near future yet… According to my notes… There shouldn't be a need to use it until X Day… Maybe past X Day… _

"Netto – kun! Tackle them!"

"Alright! Leave it to me! Let's go, Rock Man!"

"Yup!"

Netto began to rollerblade down the hill.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…. Now! CROSS FUSION!"

"Good! Success!" Meijin exclaimed.

Netto began to get in and his whole body transformed yet he got stuck around the waist again: he looked around.

"What's going on?"

The "Dimensional Area" glowed and he was repelled: he hit the concrete and skidded back.

"Netto – kun!" Meijin gasped as the three of them rushed over to his location.

"Ow… Why the heck? The timing and speed were perfect!"

"The size of the shield compared to that of the experimental one is very different!" Meijin warned.

"That "Dimensional Area" may overcome my own predictions. It'd seem that you need to increase the break-in speed…" Yuuichirou admitted.

"But I can't run any faster than that!"

"Hum. Isn't there any other way, Netto – kun, in which you don't need to run?" Rock Man suggested.

"A way to increase my speed sans running…"

He mentally pictured a big guy grabbing him, whipping him around, and throwing him at the "Dimensional Area" thus hitting it: the others seemed to be thinking of something and looked defeated: Netto suddenly gasped and seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Oh yeah! Meijin – san! Can you whip me around?"

"Whip?" He wondered.

_Another sensor went off. Burner Man's not wasting his burning and inflammable time either… What a pun._

The "witness" spotted Burner Man cutting an opening in the steel shutter blocking his way and grinning.

_Back to Hikari…_

"Let's go, Meijin – san!"

Netto ran for Meijin and he quickly whipped him around while he rollerbladed.

"_San wa… iranai_!"

"CROSS FUSION!"

He began to get in and Meijin smiled.

"Did he do it?"

"Uwa~h!"

"Wha!"

THUD!

Netto was repelled again and his rear hit Meijin's face dragging them to the floor: Netto rubbed his ribs.

"Ow…"

"You alright, Netto?"

"Somewhat…"

"If you somewhat increase the speed and it's not right then you'll be repelled harder each time you fail."

"Netto – kun… It hurts…"

"We should practice at the lab."

"Ah… There's gotta be a way! Somehow…"

Netto then pictured an old-fashioned circus show cannon which shot him into the "Dimensional Area" and he hit it hard.

"Why? Why it's always me…?" Meijin groaned.

_Maybe someone is being ironic?_ "K. S." couldn't help but smile once he picked up Meijin's groans.

"Oh! That!"

Netto spotted a truck with a large ramp built into its frame.

_Good! While you set it up I'll check on Burner Man._

The "witness" rushed back and spotted Burner Man standing in front of a massive armored door: he began to form a burst stream of blue fire and he smiled.

_Crap. Let's hope Hikari succeeds this time around!_

The hydraulic movable ramp was extended to its full length and Netto stood ready on the platform atop it and readied.

"You ready, Netto – kun?" Meijin asked as he prepared to start the device's controls.

"Yeah!"

"Netto! If this fails then there's no other method!"

"It's alright! I'll make it succeed no matter what! Meijin – san!"

"_San wa… iranai_!"

The ramp began to speed up.

"You ready, Rock Man?"

"Yup!"

"Let's go! Hroa~h!"

Netto began to rollerblade down the ramp and and jumped into the air once he reached the end to let the built up speed propel him.

"Now! Netto – kun!"

_Pretty please! Succeed!_

"CROSS FUSION!"

Netto hit the "Dimensional Area" and saw a tunnel of varying colors with a bright light at the end of it: Netto struggled to dive inwards as the light grew closer and he suddenly saw the exit: he closed his eyes and landed inside of the "Dimensional Area" while crossing his arms and landing with one leg bent and the other in sitting position: the three spectators (not counting "K. S." and the "witness") looked on.

_Yessir! He did it! HE DID IT! Bravo, Hikari! And Rock Man too! _

Netto slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

"Success!"

"He did it!" Meiru cheered.

"I did it, Papa!"

"Yeah! Thanks to this you also accomplished the necessary break-through speed of the "Dimensional Area"!"

"Good! Let's hurry, Rock Man!"

"Yup!"

_About time! Burner Man's right there._

Indeed: Burner Man finished cutting one last wall and he stepped inside of the vast room containing the storage safes.

"The "rare metal" was this deep inside…" He muttered.

"That's as far as you come, Burner Man!"

"Huh? Rock Man! Why are ya here?"

"You guys will never figure it out!"

"What?" He grumbled.

"But I'll tell you this much… Even if you try to shut me outside of the "Dimensional Area" space I'll always be your opponent!"

"If you've just come to be my opponent then what's that being so full of yourself attitude! I can't be stopped!"

"Heh! I knew ya would be my opponent so I came prepared!"

"Huh! I'll just get rid of ya! Burning Sword!"

He shot two simultaneous burst streams of flames but "Cross Fusion" Netto dodged by jumping into the air.

"Aqua Sword!"

The wave created by the Aqua Sword pushed Burner Man back and put out his flames.

"T-this jerk…!"

"Cross Fusion" Netto used the chance to attack Burner Man with the Aqua Sword and sent him across the air to hit the ground face-up.

_How's that!_ The "witness" grinned.

"Rock Buster! The finishing blow!"

"C-crap!"

"Charge~…!"

"I'm not stopped by anyone~! Burning… JET!"

Burner Man got desperate and rammed into "Cross Fusion" Netto cutting short his Charge Shot attack and sending him flying across the room: he hit the ground too and sat up to see Burner Man rushing towards him but he managed to run off just in time: he landed elsewhere and Burner Man circled to head for him: "Cross Fusion" Netto dodged and a wall of flames was left on Burner Man's wake: he swept across the room twice and tried to surround "Cross Fusion" Netto who was getting nervous.

"Netto – kun! We gotta do something about these fires!"

"Hreya~h!"

"Of course!"

"Heh, heh, heh… This is the finishing blow!"

"Battle Chip, Geyser! GO~!"

"Cross Fusion" Netto hit the ground with the right hand and three geysers popped out which then shot as one bigger one: Burner Man gasped and got hit while his flames were still turned on causing the immediate boiling of the water thus filling the room with vapor: Burner Man grumbled and looked around.

"Where are ya, Rock Man?" He demanded.

"Here!"

"Cross Fusion" Netto showed up NE of Burner Man's position while having the Side Bubble Battle Chip drawn: Burner Man gasped and slowly turned around as if fearing what came next.

_Heh! _The end_, Burner Man! _The "witness" grinned.

"Bubble Side!"

The blast split into a central body with two arms and its force pierced through Burner Man's waist: Burner Man roared and had to flee the scene while "Cross Fusion" Netto remained calm.

"We did it, Netto – kun!"

"Yeah!"

"Netto – kun. Can you report on the situation?" Meijin called out through his radio.

"I defeated the "Darkloid", sir. The "rare metal" is intact too, sir."

"I see! You've done it, Netto – kun!"

The "Dimensional Area" got released and "Yami" looked on through a screen while distractedly tapping the right armrest: some parts of his face like the nose and cheeks and mouth became visible.

"Heh! Not bad, Hikari _brothers_… "IQ – sama" finds this entertaining and if they desire for this to continue then… I shall be their tool to grant their desires. Heh, heh, heh… If only you knew what will eventually come or what "IQ – sama" sees in you two… Heh, heh, heh…" He muttered with obvious amusement.

"… Ga~h! PLEASE! Show me yours, Meiru – chan!"

"E~h? But I don't know if I should."

Netto hadn't had time to prepare his homework and had called Meiru (who'd put on orange pajamas) over the house videophone: Meiru didn't look surprised: Yuuichirou was sitting on the sofa and reading the newspapers.

"Seeing as you didn't want to do it with me after school…"

"But… Back then… You see…"

"Meiru – chan! It's about the time!" Roll told her.

"Huh! Right. See ya, Netto."

"EH! W-wait a min! See, see! I bought you that crepe!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah… You see… In return for that… Hey! Meiru – sama!"

_That young girl…! This won't end up well! Grah! They want to be cruel with their classmate AT THIS AGE? Someone save us. You think it's his blame that Burner Man had to strike today afternoon, he got knocked out by the "Dimensional Area" and that he had to try out a risky experiment besides fighting Burner Man? My young lady! Be compassionate with him: he carries a heavy burden on his back! And he's right! You should return the favor! He paid with HIS saving for YOUR crepe! Miss! _"K. S." looked exasperated as he listened on from inside of a green Hyundai car.

"Hum! Good night."

"Yikes! Ah…" He sighed in defeat once Meiru cut him off.

_How lovely. Someone has to talk with that Miss or else…_

"What should I do…? Huh?"

He looked up and glanced at Yuuichirou who seemed to spot his gaze: he looked surprised and quickly hid behind the newspapers.

"Papa…"

Yuuichirou stood up and he began to pace back and forth around the room's entrance.

"… A~h! True! I must sort out today's data! A~h! So busy~! A~h! So busy~!" He exclaimed before he made his escape.

"Netto – kun…" Even Saito was taken aback.

"E~H? NO – ONE IS GONNA HELP ME? Waha~h! BEING A "NET SAVIOR" IS TOO PAINFUL!" Netto protested.

_Sir! Sir! I can't believe you did that, sir! HE SAVED THE WORLD TWICE AND NEVER ASKED ANYTHING BACK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REWARD HIM? Oh come on! I'll send him the solutions… What cruelty! Unbelievable!_

22:59 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Huh… Huh? I… I'm… alive…?"

"… Commander."

"Huh! My lord."

"Call me "Boss" for the time being."

"Is that so?"

"We're going to operate again… A herd of fools have risen and think they can get in our way while laughing at us… But all-out battling won't do nor will a war of attrition. Stealth and information gathering will be our goals and we will make use of whatever parties are necessary so as to achieve our goals."

"I see…! I am ready to receive commands…"

A voice had begun to echo out of the blue diamond the "witness" had looked at some time ago: a holographic screen which was displaying pure blackness had opened close by: the glow of something green could be told apart as well as the glow of a small red spot: the voice spoken sounded distorted and altered.

"Fair enough. Remember! Stealth is our mantra. Our new founding pillar: we've begun again! Yet we won't use any more fools like in the past. No! There'll just me and I. Direct orders from me to you and direct reports from you to me. Your figure will be hidden from the eyes of all parties and you will see and hear! If necessary you will make a hidden move which isn't easily noticeable but might help alter the course of a battle. Have you understood what I mean, Commander? By the way: "Commander" is your new code-name. To be on the safe side…" The "Boss" commanded.

"Roger, Boss… Command this servant and have them be the tools to bring this organization back to its former glory!"

"Excellent. "Nebula"! Get ready… We're on the move!"

The "Boss" laughed aloud in an evil tone of voice…


	10. Chapter 10: The steel sniper

**Chapter 10: The steel sniper**

01:03 AM (Moscow Time), Saturday February the 25th…

"… Hum."

A Net Navi was standing within a Cyber World somewhere.

His helmet included a band around the forehead which circled the whole diameter of the head and a band crossing from the middle of the helmet to the other side thus forming an arch: the pads were placed clearly above the ears in this case.

The Navi had a pyramid-shaped green spot exactly over his chin, carried a small microphone for radio communication emerged from the right side of his helmet while his left eye was covered by a small piece of an LCD visor which seemed to be there to display information.

Orange-tinted hair could be seen covering the sides and read part of the head.

The iris color was red yet the eyes almost looked like camera lenses.

The upper body was protected by green body armor which contained some patches of lush green: it had the general form of a protective vest. Two round metallic plates with a grayish border were placed directly above his shoulders to protect them.

Next was the left forearm, which had a circle around the wrist and a "scope" sign colored brown and set atop a black circle over the left hand could be seen: his right forearm had a gun built with a cone trigger.

The legs, starting at around the hips, were also covered in armor which included two oval circles around the knees: the boots had a square end.

The Navi's lower body was exposed and his black "skin" could be clearly seen starting under the upper torso armor.

His overall height seemed to be around a meter and seventy tall, more or less.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The Navi got into firing position and began to look around the Cyber World as the red glow from the alarm brightened and faded.

_My first field mission granted by… hum… Boss. I won't disappoint him: this Navi is specialist in seeing through invisibility but I'm not present here: I've just taken over the sensors but that's not my handiwork: a filthy dog is about to show up… I've got a score to settle with them but Boss forbade me: he says that the Net Police will do the work for us and we'll then finish them off once they're worn from this long attrition war…_

The "Commander", hidden within the diamond, was apparently thinking as they looked at some imagery brought upon some sensors of the Cyber World where the soldier Navi was at: the diamond was surrounded by a field which made it invisible to mere sight too.

_This shell is good to hide my identity. And they won't expect me either: they're too preoccupied with the "Darkloids"…_

The soldier Navi suddenly shot to an empty spot located five or six meters away producing an explosion and some smoke: a _katana_ cut through the smoke and Shadow Man, the mercenary _ninja_ Net Navi, made his appearance: he stood up with the _katana_ drawn.

"Oh? Seeing from that distance… Not bad at all." He complimented as he sheathed the _katana_.

The Navi jumped and landed on the ground about two meters in front of Shadow Man before standing up: their face was unmovable and they were focused on the battle.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Two security Navis which looked like they'd been taken over showed up to flank Shadow Man: two more joined them making a total of four but the soldier was unimpressed.

"The security Navis attacking the ally is rather humorous. Go!"

The soldier shot them without hesitation thus deleting them all: Shadow Man was not surprised either or he didn't show it either.

"Oh? Deleted without doubting…" He sounded amused.

"Those guys who made the first move needn't saving." The soldier calmly replied.

"Callous… No… Cool and composed… That's what I like." He muttered.

He turned around and the soldier then noticed a half-deleted (only the upper torso was left) Security Navi clutching his left leg: he quickly deleted them but when he looked up Shadow Man was gone.

_Che. Filthy dog, using pawns to distract the opponent… They haven't changed at all! Miserable mercenaries! _

The soldier cancelled combat mode and looked up and to the right.

"Che."

A program set in two pedestals and shaped like the Alphabet "X" letter switched from blue to red as it began to brighten and fade before it turned red as if to signal that it'd been compromised: the soldier looked up at it from close by.

"They destroyed our nation's "Control X"?" He wondered.

_Now let's follow their trail and they'll lead us to the organization behind the "Darkloids"…_

The "Commander" made the diamond warp and it appeared elsewhere: a new screen popped out to show a camera displaying the cavernous command room of "Yami" as he sat on the armchair facing some kind of structure across the room: a transparent empty cylinder rose up from inside of it and a life-sized hologram of Shadow Man was displayed inside of the cylinder as he entered the system.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah… As expected… Mr. Shadow Man." "Yami" laughed and sounded amused.

Shadow Man remained silent and having his arms folded: it was obvious he was not fond of chit-chat.

"Not so fast. The reward isn't to come yet…"

_Hum! Yuriko: the field agent…_

The "Commander" had spotted Yuriko standing close by with a spotlight shining above her thus illuminating her frame: she had her arms folded too and a smug smile on her face.

"I already transferred the payment to wherever your Operator's account is at but… I've got something special for you, my fellow."

Yuriko glanced towards "Yami" and drew a small remote on her right hand which she activated.

"Tee, heh, heh." She inwardly giggled.

Five "Dark Chips" formed in the air floating and turning in front of Shadow Man who wasn't impressed.

"… "Dark Chips"? Five of them… You're generous."

He simply grabbed them with his right hand while "Yami" looked on: only the edges of his body had indirect lighting on it and the whole front was still unlit.

"What are they to you? Useful candies?"

"Yeah… Not bad at all… However… You're hinting at the next job being successful thanks to these "Dark Chips"?"

"_Oh no_! You have true potential. These candies should only be used for emergencies."

"Hmpf! That'd be a _naïve_ approach."

"You're free to decide. But do tell me on your opinion."

"Maybe… It'd seem that the "Control X" is troublesome for you."

"Hum? Heh. If you wish your reward then it'd be better if you didn't go around making random claims… Mr. Shadow Man."

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh… That's more like it… That's enough chit-chat for my liking… I'll show you how I flawlessly destroy the remaining "Control X"…" He announced.

"Please go on ahead."

"Hmpf. Acknowledged…"

Shadow Man came out and the cylinder descended into the structure again while its brightness dimmed.

"… Heh. Well. Let the _sengoku ninja_ do it on his manner… When the eyesore "Control X" is destroyed then the only thing which could detect the location our satellite will fade away… The satellite of us "Nebula"… Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah…"

_I see. Their satellite must be what shoots down "Dimensional Converters" and thus it's become an eyesore for them was the system to be used to its full potential… Hum! I must report._

The diamond warped again and entered a Cyber World filled with snow and some ice mountains: a constant blizzard was buffeting the area but the "Commander" didn't seem to mind that.

_The base. This is where I belong to._

"Ah. Commander. How'd it go? The little trip to Sharo…"

"Shadow Man showed up and destroyed the "Control X"…"

"As expected." The "Boss" wasn't surprised.

"I traced them to "Nebula"... They were given 5 "Dark Chips" and it'd seem that the leader is interested in hiding a satellite from "Control X" hence the streak of worldwide attacks on them…"

"Names? Faces?"

"Yuriko. The man was hidden but from the indirect light and such I found out they have blond hair and wear a black suit with pants and shoes. No names were said. Shadow Man's Operator remains unnamed too. But they'll be going for Japan's "Control X"… Today."

"Then you know what to do. And if you see Rock Man… Ignore them."

"Roger, Boss!"

11:31 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh! I made it! The airplane festival!"

Netto had come to an airplane festival somewhere as evidenced by a series of posters with the banner "Plane Festival" and the drawing of a military jet on its center.

_The plane festival… As expected… _

"K. S." was looking on from afar as he smiled and looked at the feed from his PET.

_And we'll have some re-meeting and introductions too… If all goes as scheduled…_

"… And even if "Net Savior" job pops out I'll _pass_!"

"That won't do!" Rock Man scolded.

"I thought as much…"

Netto looked at a group of jets making sky acrobatics and forming trails of colors on their wake: he'd mixed with the spectators and so had "K. S." as well.

_The crowd is my shield. Heh, heh, heh._

"Cool!"

Netto then came into a hanger building to check some of the historical planes exhibited there.

"Huh… An exhibition on planes' history…?"

"Over there you can see the Wright Brothers' very first machine-propelled plane in the world. And there's the plane which flew non-stop from New York to Paris, the Spirit of Saint Louis."

"You know a lot, Rock Man!"

"I saw that in your textbook, though, Netto – kun!"

"Ah! That's how it was? Hah, hah, hah… Well! Let's over there next!"

_The VR simulator, eh? Cousin _V_ would've liked to test it out although he'd found it simplistic compared to his systems… Heh, heh, heh._

"Hum."

Netto and Rock Man were competing in a VR simulator in which both piloted a plane each: Rock Man was ahead of Netto and he calmly glanced over his shoulder to see Netto before looking ahead again: he suddenly veered right and dived while rotating on his axis: Netto gasped and saw him coming from behind.

"Crap!"

"Gotcha!"

He shot a string of virtual bullets which blew up Netto's plane: the ever-so-classical "GAME OVER" banner showed up.

"I did it!"

Netto sighed in defeat and climbed out of the machine.

"I scored thrice in a row! Ain't that cool? Say yes, Netto – kun!"

"Cool… Cool. Heck! I thought I'd win at least once! Good! I won't lose next time!"

_Heh, heh, heh. That's the spirit._

"By the way, Netto – kun…"

"What?"

"Do you remember how someone mailed you the solution for that homework yesterday evening by merely writing "people can be selfish: they should remember who saved the world for nothing in exchange twice"…? Could it have been that notebook mister?"

"Could be… He sure saved me!"

_I did a noble act: how could they be so selfish after the entire struggle you'd gone through, my good sir? They were more concerned about shaking you off than your merits! What selfishness! Unbelievable._

"Alright… So what's next?"

"The "Control X" demonstration is about to begin." Rock Man announced with a hint of curiosity.

"_Control X"… It will become critical in the near future._

"… Today… We're going to introduce the new-gen control system deployed in our nation: "Control X"! This is the world's ultimate system designed to control air traffic and reduce the number of accidents. Using satellites orbiting in outer space we'll able to pinpoint thousands of objects in one instant." A presenter explained.

"… This "Control X" thing is cool!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"Ua~h… Huh… Isn't the aviation show gonna start soon?" Netto yawned and complained.

_You should build up some patience, I believe._

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Well then! Let us start the _tape-cut_. Congratulations!"

_Hum. So it's about to begin… I can see passengers boarding a two-engine plane… _

"… What was that?"

Some screens in the control tower began to frizzle and produce bursts of static.

"Dunno. I'll check it out ASAP."

"… Nothing personal…" Shadow Man muttered inside of the system using an out-of-the-usual expression.

A swarm of Viruses flew across the Cyber World and broke through the firewall: the security Navis protecting the "Control X" deployed a barrier around them to repel the attack.

"… An airport tour from a view in the sky… Thank you for travelling with us." The plane's PA system announced as it began taxiing.

"We've confirmed Viruses within the firewall of "Control X"! The security Navis… Are confronting the Viruses!"

"What did you say? There are a lot of people riding in the plane! Halt the Viruses' intrusion no matter the cost!"

"Yes, sir!"

"… Let's try riding that."

Netto was looking at the climbing plane and "K. S." looking on from not too far off.

_I don't think so, my good sir. Job's about to knock at the door…_

"Huh?" Netto heard the PET's beeping.

"Netto – kun! An incident! Head to the scene!"

"What's going on?"

Meijin had contacted Netto with orders.

"The culprit is destroying the worldwide "Control X"!"

"… "Control X"…?"

"You didn't listen? The world's ultimate control system!"

"Huh! You're loud! Meijin – san! Where's that at?"

"_San wa iranai_!"

_I was wondering when you'd say that, my good sir… When Episode III is released this summer? Heh, heh, heh!_

"The place is at the plane festival's grounds!" Meijin finished.

"The plane festival…?" Rock Man wondered.

"Haven't we heard that somewhere…? Ah!"

_About time!_

"That's right here! Oh!" They both realized.

12:08 PM (Japan Time)…

_Hum! That filthy Shadow Man! Sending proxies to do the job for them: how cowardly! Ah! Here comes Rock Man to do us a favor without knowing it… "Boss" is a genius! Let us remain hidden and let the Net Police and the "Darkloids" hit each other… And when they're too tired from the campaign that's when we step in… Until then… Delete as many "Darkloids" as you see fit, Rock Man… Heh, heh, heh, heh…_

"… Rock Buster!"

Rock Man quickly made short work of the Viruses and walked over to the shield.

"Guys! It's alright by now."

The shield was lowered and one of them walked over to Rock Man.

"We are grateful for your cooperation, sir."

Rock Man shook hands with him and smiled: the Navi suddenly turned him around and pushed him to the right just as a plastic _kunai_ having a "Dark Chip" inside hit the Navi's forehead: the surrounding broke down and the "Dark Chip" infected the Navi by becoming a mass of purplish matter: Rock Man, sitting on the ground, looked on with angst.

_Let devil bite me if that wasn't the mercenary's handiwork!_

"Uagra~h!"

The Navi's shades became red and the other Navis' shades also glowed while Rock Man looked on.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Who…?"

A purple "gateway" distorted the air around it as Shadow Man stepped out of its bowels: Rock Man stood up.

"You're… Shadow Man!"

"Shadow Man, you say!"

Rock Man suddenly spotted the Security Navis hitting the pedestal of the program with their punches.

"Stop! You guys are supposed to be the local Security Navis!"

They emitted some growls as they seemingly diverted their attention to Rock Man.

"Snap outta that! Stop!"

They began to walk for Rock Man: Netto gasped.

"Rock Man!"

More and more Security Navis came up and they surrounded Rock Man leaving little space to maneuver.

"Please…! Open your eyes!"

One of them took out an electrical cudgel which was obviously used for defense purposes: Rock Man stepped back.

"No way…! But… To protect "Control X"…! If you get any closer then I'll have to attack!"

The Navi with the cudgel began to advance and Rock Man lowered his Rock Buster while closing his eyes.

"No good! I can't do that…!"

"As _naïve_ as always…"

Shadow Man drew his _katana_ with a shrug.

"I'll take out "Control X"…!"

_Look behind you, fool._

Someone was using a tracking system to lock on Shadow Man's left side of head from behind: a shot rang out and Shadow Man heard it given how he glanced over his shoulder: he jumped but the shot grazed past his left leg leaving a cut there: he involuntarily winced while the shot continued and hit one Security Navi, deleting them.

_How's that, you fool?_

The shot continued and blew off the head of the security Navi with the cudgel: their headless body hit the floor and it got deleted while Rock Man looked on with shock.

_This is a war, Rock Man. About time you get used to it. Hum! The dog is running for it._

Shadow Man quickly ran for his hide as he sheathed the _katana_ and opened the gateway again: the attacker turned out to be the soldier Net Navi of some hours ago who was crouching and calmly shooting off each Security Navi with precision: Rock Man just looked, nervous, before he faced the soldier Navi who was running towards him: he lowered the gun for a moment but then lifted it again while staring at Rock Man with a glare devoid of emotion: Rock Man was surprised.

"Who… are you?"

The soldier Navi didn't reply and remained like that.

"Rock Man! Who the heck is that?"

_Reinforcements, my good sir, reinforcements._

The PET beeped and Meijin showed up onscreen.

"Netto – kun! I got an emergency call by Commissioner Kifune! It'd seem a Sharo Net Navi is heading over there!"

"Then… That guy's an ally?"

"… I'm the Navi of a Sharo Nation "Net Savior", Search Man." He introduced himself as he cancelled his combat mode: he kept on sounding devoid of emotion.

_Search Man from Sharo Nation… Intriguing… Show this so-called "hero" how a war is fought. _The "Commander" inwardly chuckled as he looked on from the hacked sensors.

"My granted orders were to chase the culprit responsible for the destruction of our nation's "Control X"…"

_I thought as much! This gentleman's appearance is accounted for: they're one of the actors to star in the "X Day"… _

"That guy's goal is the destruction of all worldwide "Control X"… And the only one left is the one inaugurated today. I was briefed that the target was here and came over."

"Why…?" Rock Man didn't seem to feel relieved at all: on the contrary, he looked like he was building up bad mood.

Search Man remained still and was apparently expecting Rock Man to finish his question.

"Why did you delete the Security Navis?"

_He had no other choice: I'd done the same! This is a war, Rock Man! It'd seem you don't realize that. There's no time to pity for those beyond salvation: the best you can do is put them out of their misery._ The "Commander" fumed.

"Until we've checked the functionality of "Control X" then we gotta move the system. Running final check…"

The words "System Check" and a progress bar showed up onscreen followed by the message: "movement of the Air-Traffic Control System is completed" in blue font.

"Movement over. It's going to land."

The plane began to land while Search Man finally decided to answer to Rock Man's question.

"Why I deleted them, did you ask? Was there any way around?"

_My point exactly, Search Man… This kid is too soft: he needs to be taught this is a WAR._

"That's…"

_You don't have an argument to counter. Not an intelligent one: maybe you'll ramble and bring up some moot point. But the point here is: there was no other way around. _

"… There's no other system around but to delete those infected by a "Dark Chip"…" Search Man continued.

_There! See! Get the lesson?_

"But…!"

Search Man quickly pointed his gun at him to silence him.

"A battle is cruel. Worthless compassion will cost you your life." He warned as he lowered it again.

_I'm starting to like this man: his line of thought runs parallel to that of mine! That Meijin man should've told them already. The survival of humanity is at stake!_

"I'm not fighting just to delete Navis!" Rock Man tried to argue.

_Moot point. You must delete them or they delete you. There's no choice here, Rock Man!_

"Hmpf." Search Man seemed amused by the _naïve_ reply.

_Ah! So he can have moods. Good, good…_

"Moot." He replied.

_Yes! Moot point. Teach him about the reality of war._

"But you'd better not get in my way: I won't care about you lowlife's reasons for fighting then. Interference from whoever impedes me to accomplish my orders will mean their removal!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ah!"

The screens frizzled again and the alarms rang out: Rock Man gasped while Search Man got into combat mode.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Why don't we begin from scratch?"

The word "EMERGENCY" appeared on the radar screen: one of the controllers began to type in the computer.

"What's wrong?"

"We've confirmed Viruses in the emergency control system!"

"We're incapable of controlling the emergency system!"

"What did you say?" Netto gasped.

_Let's check… There! Hum! Not a nice panorama._

Shadow Man had summoned some hand-shaped Viruses to trap the security Navis while he headed for a large column which had a Cyber Core atop it: he leant on it and looked up.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… The control system is now within my grasp. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… A spectacular _show_ is gonna start under my guidance… But for you human lowlifes it'll be more like a tragic _show_." He taunted.

"We'll never let that happen! The plane's in danger! Go to the emergency control ASAP!"

"Gotcha! Search Man! Let's go!"

Rock Man ran past him but Search Man remained quiet as if he was a statue to begin with.

_Ah! I see! "Divide and conquer", eh? Classical. But that won't fool a soldier like you, Search Man._

"Huh? Search Man…"

"I'm following my orders. I'm staying here."

"You're staying here, you say?"

"That guy's goal is "Control X". He'll show up here for sure. I can't move from here if I want to defeat the target."

"That may be true but…"

Rock Man grabbed his right arm before the gun but Search Man whipped around to shake him off in a rude manner: he then faced away.

"People's lives are at stake!"

"My orders are absolute. It's inevitable that there'll be some casualties to accomplish the mission."

"It's inevitable…? Peoples' lives… Ain't it obvious that peoples' lives are above orders?"

"My orders are absolute."

_It's useless to argue, Rock Man. He's going to fulfill his duty: you go try to tackle on Shadow Man._

"Why the hell! You stubborn man!"

Search Man duly turned to face Rock Man with his dull look.

"What are you doing, Rock Man? Hurry! There's no time!"

"Gotcha! I'm going ASAP!"

_About time! _

"… Rock Buster!"

Rock Man deleted the Viruses and freed the Security Navis before looking around.

"Come out! Shadow Man!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Rock Man dodged a _katana_ swing and landed some meters away while Shadow Man appeared.

"It'd seem that the other guy stayed with "Control X", huh… What a cold-minded guy. Whatever. I'll properly get rid of the watchdog once I've beaten you lowlife."

"Do you think I'll let you do as you like?"

"Then try to beat me. _Shuriken_ Needles!"

Rock Man dodged them and crouched to aim.

"Shadow Man! What do you intend by sabotaging the worldwide "Control X"?"

"… Do you need to know? As long as I get the reward… Then that's unrelated."

"What? How many people do you think are suffering from that? I won't let you do that no matter what!"

Rock Man shot but Shadow Man turned transparent and suddenly warped to start running around.

"_Kage Bunshin_!" ("Shadow Clone")

"Oh!"

Rock Man was surrounded by at least 10 Shadow Men.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Huh!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah…"

"Which one is the real one?" He wondered.

"Let's fight numbers with numbers! Battle Chip, Spread Gun! Slot In!"

"Eat this!"

"… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah… Where are you aiming at?" They taunted after the attack shot past 3 copies.

"Then we'll draw out the real one! Battle Chip, Suikomi! Slot In!"

The fan began to suck in as it slowly turned upon its axis and the real one was drawn forward: he dropped to his knees.

"Battle Chip, Wide Sword! Slot In!"

"Huh! Hruo~h!"

Shadow Man drew one "Dark Chip" and turned it on: Rock Man gasped in horror.

"That's… A "Dark Chip"!"

"Ua~h!"

"Huwa~h! Huh!"

Rock Man tried to use the Wide Sword but Shadow Man calmly blocked it with his right middle finger and index finger: Rock Man gasped.

"Wha…! With the fingers…!"

"I can see it… You lowlife's life! This is the power of a "Dark Chip"!"

"A "Dark Chip"…?"

"A "Dark Chip", he says…!"

_Hum. Search Man is sitting cross-legged. He must be waiting._

"Huo~h!"

"Fast!"

Shadow Man began to attack at a very fast speed with the _katana_ and Rock Man barely blocked with his Wide Sword's blade.

"It's like it was a different Shadow Man compared to the usual one!"

_Ah! I see. Search Man's scanning… Trying to pick off Shadow Man?_

"Hroah!"

The attack of Shadow broke through the defense and kicked Rock Man into the ground.

"Uack!"

"… Address search… Completed." Search Man muttered as he opened his eyes.

Rock Man sat up while Shadow Man aimed the _katana_ for his head: Rock Man gasped.

"The showdown's over, it'd seem… Guess I gotta be slightly grateful to those "Dark Chips"…"

"Rock Man!" Netto gasped.

_Don't worry… I know the end of this affair… Or do I? Crap. The bad part is that any instant can trigger a change!_ "K. S." nervously though as his Navi spied on.

"Acquiring effective target range… Distance: 1200 Navi – meters… 1300 Navi – meters… 1400 Navi – meters… 1500 Navi – meters… 1600 Navi – meters… 1700 Navi – meters… Target: visible! _Lock on_!"

BE~EP!

"_I don't fight just to delete Navis! Ain't it obvious that peoples' lives are above orders?"_

"… Che."

BANG!

_Hum! A warp-hole… Intriguing weapon… _

BANG!

Search Man's second shot travelled across another dimension just as Shadow Man lifted his right arm.

"Get ready!"

"Huh!"

"UAH! What!"

CLING!

"Oh!"

The blast blew off Shadow Man's right arm and the elbow: his _katana_ hit the ground nearby and Rock Man dared to open his eyes to see the grim scene.

"Uh… Uck… Huh… Huh…!"

Shadow Man managed to pick it with his left arm and Rock Man gasped in fear as he leant backwards.

"Oh…!"

"Hmmm…! HREA~H!"

BE~EP!

BANG!

"Uoh! Huh-uh…!"

This shot blew off the left arm and Shadow Man gasped.

BANG!

"Uo~h! Uoag~h…! O~h…! U~h…! U… Uck… Huh… Nguh…!"

THUD!

Shadow Man's upper chest got pierced and hit the ground face-down while groaning in pain.

"U~h… Huh… From that distance… Overcoming real-space… You've even hit me…?" He muttered.

He was deleted and Search Man looked up.

"Target: deleted."

"We've confirmed the destruction of the Viruses."

"The system is back to normal."

_Phew! We saved the day somehow. Not bad for my first day of field activity: and now I feel rejoiced at seeing the unworthy death of that dog too… Heh, heh, heh…_

"… We're… saved?" Rock Man slowly muttered.

"G-guess so…" Netto realized.

"Search Man actually… defeated Shadow Man… Without moving from that spot!" Rock Man uttered.

"Guess we're out of our league there…" Netto muttered while sighing in defeat.

13:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Shadow Man has been deleted… And also… The repairs of the satellite-camouflaging system have been completed."

"… I see."

Yuriko had walked to the start of some stairs and reported to "Yami" who wasn't surprised.

"So! Mr. Shadow Man is gone… Pity. I'm fond of _ninjas_… But… Given how the stealth function has been restored… Not even "Control X" will be able to figure out our location. We shall vanish within the "Dark"… Within myself!" "Yami" made a pun in the end.

The satellite glowed and it suddenly became invisible.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"… Mission: completed."

Search Man was contacting someone over his microphone.

"I'll be retreating."

"Search Man!"

Search Man walked over to Rock Man who looked slightly ashamed of the big fuss he'd made earlier.

"Thanks for saving me."

"I didn't intend to save you." He drily replied.

Rock Man blushed and looked emotion nevertheless.

"And also… That of before… I'm sorry to have used such bad names on you…"

"As long as you get the point… Being given orders is, for me, the best praising ever."

"Jeez. I was really grateful, you know! Why are you being that dry instead?" He played the offended.

Search Man smiled and walked past him while patting his right shoulder for a moment: Rock Man gasped in surprise and blinked.

"Oh! Huh…"

"… How cool! To see this many planes flying…"

The festival resumed and Netto watched the jets with awe: "K. S." was humming a tune as he hid behind his newspapers.

"Heh! It's alright! "Control X" is making sure to control them properly enough!"

Both sets of planes crossed paths in a parallel manner.

"It was to be expected: that's the world's ultimate control system!"

"Heh, heh, heh! And you weren't interested at all at the start! But why was Shadow Man targeting the "Control X"?"

"That guy sure was a weird guy."

"Huh?"

"I mean Search Man! With that… "Orders are absolute"…"

"I used to think that at the start too but… But it wasn't like that."

"It _is_ like that! Like going against your parents… Or something! I'd be like looking at the face of a "Net Savior"!" Netto countered.

"You mean the saying "the eye tells as much as the mouth"…" Rock Man corrected with a smile.

"… "The eye tells as much as the mouth"…?" Netto wondered.

"… Rock Man, huh?"

Search Man had been practicing in his base by shooting at quickly popping out targets: he finished, exited combat mode, and smiled while seemingly reflecting: he turned around and suddenly shot another three rounds at some new targets.

_Maybe we'll meet again._


	11. Chapter 11: Cross Fusion Annihilated!

**Chapter 11: Cross Fusion Annihilated!**

16:36 PM (Japan Time), Sunday February the 26th…

"… I gotta hurry! I'm gonna get the long-awaited Maple Honey Sugar Bone Chocolates! They have limited stock! Gotta get there first!"

Netto was rollerblading across Akihara City while muttering around: he began to picture the cookies and got a watery mouth: he then spotted Rush running besides him.

"Huh? Rush? It can't be! You're aiming for that too?"

"Aup!" Rush grinned as he began to run faster.

"Not gonna lose!"

Netto accelerated his rate without spotting a dragonfly trying to keep on with his pace over his head: Rush spotted that Netto had increased speed and tried to run faster as well.

"Not bad, Rush!"

They started to race and Netto managed to gain advantage although Rush kept on grinning.

"Aup!"

"Heh, heh! No problem at all!"

Rush suddenly turned a corner and blinked him an eye.

"Aup!"

"Huh? The store is that way? Then that means that…"

Netto looked ahead of himself to see a big slope of the road descending further down into the road.

"Geh! GEH! That's gotta be a living Hell! UA~H!"

_Rush tricked us!_

_Sure did! The little rascal!_

Netto jumped over the edge and began to run downhill in an out of control mode: both he and Rock Man yelped in panic: Netto crossed an empty street and kept moving forward.

"Trouble~! It won't stop!"

"Netto – kun! Ahead! Ahead!"

There was an ascending ramp built into the side of a building just ahead of them: Netto's inertia was such that he kept on climbing the floors without losing speed in the process.

"Over…! It's over…!"

He began to lose speed and finally was able to stop by leaning on wall: he'd ended up on the top level of the ramp.

"Huh… My eyes are dizzy…" Netto muttered.

Both and he sighed in relief: Netto then climbed a step and walked into the building: a transparent wall made up of multi-colored hexagons was placed ahead of him.

_Hum! Thought as much! "K. S." is right again. This is scheduled for: and if the rest of the schedule is correct then… _

Netto's skates softly made him keep on moving until he hit the wall and stopped.

"What the heck is this?" He wondered aloud while rubbing his forehead.

He looked closer at it.

"This stuff… Where have I…?" He muttered.

He suddenly spotted a Mettool walking across the space on the other side of the wall.

"This is a somewhat weird thing…" Netto kept on muttering while rubbing his eyes.

He looked inside and spotted four Mettools carrying a cardboard box: he blinked several times.

"Geh! E~h? Mettools?"

Netto spotted two open doors and he slid down a ramp inside of the building.

"Why would there be a "Dimensional Area" here of all places?" Rock Man wondered.

Netto began to slot some Chips into the PET: Break Hammer, Elec Sword, Bubble Shot, Aqua Sword and Tsunami.

"I don't what's their intention, but… I have to stop them."

He finished slotting the Chips in.

"Let's go, niisan!"

"Yup!"

Netto jumped into the air and towards a concrete cylindrical column on the ramp's handrail: he jumped straight towards the wall of the "Dimensional Area" taking profit of his inertia.

"CROSS FUSION!"

The Mettools noticed how Netto was entering the "Dimensional Area" and looked nervous.

"You guys! What are ya doin' 'ere?" He questioned.

The Mettools looked at each other and nodded after whispering something amongst their kindred: they materialized their pickaxes and hit the ground although "CF" Netto jumped out of harm's way.

"It looks like ya don't wanna explain that. Let's go, Rock Man!"

"Yeah!"

The five Mettools formed a pile and hit the ground simultaneously with the five pickaxes.

"Break Hammer!"

The shockwave of the Break Hammer broke that of the Mettools.

"Metto~!"

"CF" Netto rushed towards them: he began to hit each one with the Break Hammer thus sending them flying.

"How's that?"

He panted while the Mettools were deleted: Rock Man suddenly gasped and Netto looked around but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I'd seen something trying to materialize… Some kind of bluish diamond as tall as this room…" Rock Man admitted.

"What?" Netto gasped.

"But I could be imaging things."

_No. You didn't. Now, THAT thing… WASN'T on the schedule. What's that thing, anyway? I'll send my Navi to check._

"Anyway… This "Dimensional Area" looks like it's about to disappear so let's call for the Net Police." Netto suggested.

"OK."

"Cross Out!"

_Yes. Call them. I'll watch the surroundings just in case._

"…coming immediately. Hold the fort." Meijin told Netto after he'd been briefed in.

"Roger! Meijin – san!"

"_San wa iranai_!"

"Well. Now we wait." Netto shrugged.

"… Dragonfly… Too many dragonflies…" Rock Man muttered.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"Ah! Nothing…"

17:19 PM (Japan Time)…

"… "Dark Chips"…!"

A whole team of CSI Net Police members had come and begun to confiscate some wooden crates: an officer opened one and found it to be packed with at least 75 "Dark Chips" not counting the ones which could be below this top layer: Netto was discussing the discovery with Meijin who had his classical smile.

"… True. It'd seem they were using this warehouse to ship them worldwide. Even if you say it was a coincidence you've done well, Netto – kun!"

"Eh… No… That's…" He played the modest.

"Commissioner Kifune praised you for this hit of today!"

"Ah yeah? Hah! I've got brains, ya know! Hah, hah!"

"Netto – kun…"

"Thinking about the size of this cache then it's probable that there's a "Dark Chip" production factory close by. Netto – kun. I'd like of you to investigate its whereabouts."

"… You can count on me, the Super Ultra Perfect "Net Savior", Hikari Netto! Meijin – _chan_!"

Netto cut the call before Meijin had time to react: he seemed to frown under the glasses.

"… "-chan"…?" He wondered.

_Heh, heh, heh. "Boss" was right! This brat's dumb luck is useful: now "Nebula" has lost a huge cache of "Dark Chips"… Let's go pay them a visit: I memorized the address ever since yesterday. I want to see their faces if they've gotten the news. They must've if there were so many sensors and alarms set here and they bothered to have it run by Mettools... Heh, heh, heh…_

"Let's go! The Super Ultra Pefect Hikari Netto is on the move!"

The "Commander" warped their invisible diamond to a spot of the "Nebula" hideout: the hologram-projecting capsule Shadow Man had used the day before turned on and a hologram of Shade Man appeared there but it didn't make the "entrance" effect.

_He's speaking remotely from the "castle"…_

"… We, the "Darkloids", and you guys, "Nebula"… We have tied together in a cooperation-relation so as to secure rule over Cyber World and _real world_. What ties these two parties together are the "Dark Chips"… Stealing them is foolish." Shade Man announced.

_I believe you've rather fallen into a trap. Why would a human help you take over the world? No… I believe you're pawns yet I don't believe you to be this stupid so as to not to have realized it, Shade Man!_

"That was just one mere warehouse where we've left presents for the Net Police. It doesn't hurt us at all." Yuriko smugly replied.

"You intend to let them loose?" Shade Man questioned.

"Oh! True… That kid might need some punishment even… Heh, heh, heh…" She inwardly giggled.

_Crap. I better go back and report on this… _

The "Commander" warped out while Shade Man also cancelled his communication line: the diamond reappeared on the frozen Cyber World and the screen displaying the menacing glowing figure popped out.

"Boss. The Net Police raided a storehouse of "Nebula" yet it'd seem they've predicted that. They might be planning a trap somewhere given how the production facility is pending being found." He reported.

"Hum. I see. Anything else?" The "Boss" questioned.

"It'd seem the alliance between both parties is sustained by the "Dark Chips"… "Nebula" produces and distributes them while the "Darkloids" use them to power up…"

"Heck. This doesn't fare well…! We'll have to be careful or else…!"

15:02 PM (Japan Time), Monday February the 27th…

"… Did ya hear? That news about "Dark Chips" being discovered…! There was a lot of chat about a "Net Savior" having found them! That's cool!"

One of Netto's classmates was chatting with another student while Netto formed a smug smile and brought the right hand to his chin: Meiru looked like she could see what this was leading at.

"Jeez! You're getting cocky again!"

"Aup!"

Rush formed a hole and came out to walk over to them.

"Oh! Rush! What's up?"

He offered him one of the cookies.

"Whoa! A Maple Honey Sugar Bone Chocolate…! For me?"

"Aup, aup! Aup, aup!"

"It's a sign of respect for your latest actions, he says." Rock Man translated for them.

"I see! Not bad!"

"Aup, aup!"

"But the factory hasn't been found yet, right? They'll produce them again!" Meiru warned.

"Heh, heh, heh!"

"Netto…!"

"Relax! Meiru – chan! This Super Ultra Perfect Special "Net Savior" will find them for sure!"

_I wonder about that. Otouto._

_Don't be so gloomy, Saito – niisan!_

_I'm skeptical… And with a good reason… Knowing you…_

The day's classes finished so Netto went out into the streets: he began to rollerblade across them.

"Netto – kun! Where do you plan on starting to look at?"

"Dunno."

"… "Dunno"…?"

"It's alright! Since I'm a Super Ultra Perfect Special Great "Net Savior", you know!" He laughed.

"It got even longer…" Rock Man looked surprised.

Netto rollerbladed past a café's terrace where Enzan was sitting at looking out into the street: he didn't move or react but Netto stopped and recoiled to make sure he hadn't imagined the vision.

"Enzan? Enzan! Why are you here?"

"I heard it. About that discovery…"

"Eh? Ah! That…? Hah, hah, hah! Well! No big deal! I happened to stumble upon it out of pure coincidence!"

"Weird trucks have been coming out of that warehouse ever since last month it'd seem." Enzan grinned.

_Oh my. Mr. Ijuuin had already set his eyes there! That's amusing to hear, yessir… _"K. S." thought as he sat on one of the tables and hid behind the newspapers.

"Ah… Is that so? But that can't be! The warehouse's interior had a "Dimensional Area", see."

"The cut-off space generated for the "Dimensional Area" would be useful to keep curious at bay."

"T-true… But that was surprising! Having Viruses transporting "Dark Chips" around…"

"It'd been better if the Viruses had been followed to figure out where the "Dark Chip" production factory is at." Enzan calmly pointed out.

_Heh, heh, heh. He's trying to show Mr. Hikari Jr. that he's made some mistakes there… _

"Well… That could be, yeah… But the great I will definitely find out that factory! Me, the Super Ultra Perfect Special Great "Net…" …!"

Enzan suddenly switched to his serious face and seemed to be looking past Netto and not listening to him.

"Enzan…?"

Netto turned around to see Yuriko with the hood lowered and without the sunglasses having arranged her hair in the _croissant_ shaped buns: Netto however, was clearly mistaking her again.

"Oh! Mariko – sensei! _Sensei_!"

Yuriko returned the waving and made a convincing smile but Enzan had obviously recognized her and was following her movements: he stood up from the chair.

"You'll have to excuse me."

"Huh? Enzan?"

"Be careful. You've got too many enemies who will hurt you."

Enzan headed away in the direction opposite of Yuriko.

"Oi! Enzan! What the heck's wrong with the guy? But it's alright, Rock Man! Since we've got "Cross Fusion"…"

_Let's send B to deal with Mr. Ijuuin. I bought a new empty PET …_

The feed displayed Enzan entering an alley and drawing his PET which was empty.

"Blues."

"Yes, Enzan – sama? … Yes, sir!"

Enzan merely nodded and Blues left again as Enzan looked upwards towards the skies…

16:58 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Netto – kun! The Net Police has finished their research! There aren't any clues left!"

Netto had come to the storage building and checked a desk with a computer atop it: he opened a drawer.

"Nope! There's gotta be something!"

The computer suddenly turned on and the icon with the title "receipt of mail" appeared onscreen.

"Mail?"

Netto opened it up and read the contents.

"From Building 6-A to Building 5-A… Meeting in the factory…"

There was a map with a dot signaled on it attached to the mail.

"Netto – kun! This is…!"

"A command mail! They don't know that this warehouse's been found out yet!"

"Even though they were on the news?" Rock Man looked skeptical.

"Let's hurry! We gotta strike them and get there before they get a hold of the stuf!"

"Yup."

_Hmmm? Someone's coming…?_

The "Commander" had been looking on when they seemingly detected something: the background faded away as sand slid down the insides of the screen and a figure which looked like a cone with two red eyes showed up there.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

They quickly vanished but the "Commander" grumbled something aloud as if guessing what this was about.

"… This is the place in the map…"

Netto was lurking near a creepy building surrounded by a esplanade: abandoned rusted vehicles could be seen nearby and security fences surrounded the building.

"The "Dark Chip" factory…?

"Be careful, Netto – kun."

"Yeah. Let's go, Rock Man!"

_Good. Let's check on Mr. Ijuuin! _

The second feed displayed a more lively-looking spot next to the harbor: Yuriko made it to a building's side door and seemed to be making sure she wasn't being followed: she got in but Enzan calmly walked towards the entrance of the alley: he looked up at the building.

"Enzan – sama. This is has to be the place, sir."

Enzan merely contemplated it in silence.

_Mr. Hikar Jr. again…_

"… Maybe everyone's already run away?"

Netto popped his head into a room after making his way inside of the building.

"Huh… Dunno… Let's try checking it out. Huh? Sand? What's it doing here?" Netto wondered once he stepped over some on the ground.

"It looks like this building doesn't get used very often."

"There might a hidden spot even!" He grinned.

Netto crouched beneath a desk and wiped off some sand.

"Netto –kun! What are you doing?"

"If the "Dark Chips" are being made here then there should be an entrance into the factory! So I'm checking that there aren't any switches hidden around here, see."

"Oh! I see."

Netto opened a drawer and tried a cupboard next which seemed to be stuck.

"Oh? Huh? Is it locked…? Wah!"

It suddenly opened and some objects filled with sand hit the ground forming some dust: Netto coughed.

"You alright, Netto – kun? Are you sure they're creating them in this desolate spot?" Rock Man was starting to doubt.

_You do well in doubting, Mr. Hikari Jr.!_

"Well! That warehouse was in an odd location too… Oh?"

He headed over to a desk where a phone had been placed at: he picked the receiver and frowned.

"Huh? It's not making noise?"

_No dial tone? They didn't pay their bills._ Saito came up with some sarcasm on the spot.

_Hah, hah… Don't joke around, Saito – niisan!_

"No good."

Netto replaced the receiver after having tried pressing the button: he'd barely begun to walk away when it suddenly rang.

"Oh! W-what the…?"

The desk suddenly split in two and two doors opened up on the ground: both gasped.

"A hidden door…!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"I did it! I thought it was suspicious! Guess I am a Super Ultra Perfect Special Great Fantastic "Net Savior" in the end! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hoh, hoh, hoh! Hah, hah, hah!"

"I just think ya got lucky, otouto…"

_No, I'm afraid that's not it…!_

Netto descended into a basement room below ground level with various windows allowing light and wind inside: the ground was made of concrete and there was a small table with a silver colored attaché case set atop its surface: Netto headed for that.

"Oh! That's suspicious!"

He opened it and gasped: it was filled with sand.

"Oh! Sand? Why would that be in an attaché case?"

A shutter suddenly dropped closing the way out: Netto gasped.

"Huh! What?"

_Not good…! Mr. Ijuuin…! Is he alright?_

Enzan made it inside of the building: loud machinery noises filled the background and he found a "Dark Chip" atop a table which he picked up to study.

"A "Dark Chip"…? I thought as much! This place…!"

A strong spotlight was suddenly turned on almost blinding him while sarcastic clapping rang out: Yuriko was standing opposite the room flanked by two sets of five spotlights each.

"Splendid work. The "Dark Chip" factory that both you and Hikari Netto were looking for is here."

Enzan remained calm and stopped shielding his face: he'd apparently foreseen this.

"I hadn't realized you'd been tracking me until I got to the factory. As expected from Ijuuin Enzan… But what a shame! This factory's gone out of business! _Bye_!"

SNAP!

A metallic structure fell and separated them: explosions rang out and the building began to collapse into the ground…

17:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Nua~h…! No good! I can't open it!"

Netto was trying to lift the shutter but it wouldn't wield: his PET beeped and he read a message onscreen.

"… "GOOD-BYE"… _Sayounara_? Is this some joke?"

Some construction trucks to mix concrete parked outside started up and recoiled until they stopped in front of the windows: they began to pour sand into the basement room.

"HUH? Sand…! Whoa!"

The sand came in from all windows at the same time and the room was quickly filling the room.

"What should we do, Rock Man?"

"Netto – kun! Plug In! I'll release the door's lock!"

"OK! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man got into the Cyber World which was shaped like a desert and he spotted six Mettools messing with the Cyber Core: they stopped and formed a row.

"Viruses' handiwork again?" He cursed.

"METTO~!"

"Uack!"

Their combined attack caught Rock Man by surprise.

"Rock Man!"

"I'm OK! Besides that! Netto – kun! How are things like?"

The sand had already climbed past his knees.

"I'm still OK! Take out the Viruses for the time being, Rock Man!"

"Yup! True! If I return that to normal the sand should stop!"

"Battle Chip! Air Shoes! Elec Sword! Double Slot In!"

Rock Man propelled into the air but the Mettools formed a tower and their combined attack intercepted Rock Man again.

_You're being sloppy! Fight back! There's no time to waste if you want to survive! Don't go with stupid approaches! Use your full power! _The "Commander" silently scolded as they watched on.

"… You alright, Rock Man?"

The sand had already covered up to Netto's waist.

"Yup, I'm fine… Netto – kun! There's no time! Cut it in one slice!"

"Gotcha! Battle Chip! Soul Unison: Guts Soul! Slot In!"

Rock Man transformed into the "Guts Soul" and seemed to surprise the Mettools who formed a row again.

"Metto~!"

"Shockwave!"

His attack nullified the Mettools' ones and they looked surprised because Rock Man had vanished.

"Over here!"

"Battle Chip! Soul Unison: Fire Soul! Slot In!"

"Fire Arm!"

The attack burnt the Mettools and they were deleted: the Cyber Core returned to normal and the sand stopped: Netto gasped because it'd begun to climb over his waist.

"Saved…! But how do I get out?"

Netto began to try to push his body up while Rock Man cancelled the "Fire Soul" to look south.

"If you contact Meijin – san then he'll surely come… Ah! Whoa!" He suggested before gasping.

"What's wrong, Rock Man?"

The sand on his feet had suddenly become quicksand and he tried to jump out yet a large detached hand which was made of bright brown and dull brown sand came out and gripped his right boot: both gasped and Rock Man hit the top of a hill.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"What! A "Darkloid"?" Rock Man realized.

"I'll delete ya!"

Rock Man was dragged down into a depression.

"Rock Man!"

A shape emerged from the sand: the "Darkloid" in person.

This "Darkloid" had a body which seemed to be made up of just sand: his body rose out of the ground like a small tower but had no arms or legs: two round purple eyes shone from within a black space and a large black mouth sans tooth could be seen, too.

The upper portion of his body had three circles climbing upwards which slowly decreased in width: they had some square hollow spots on them, too plus a nose-like formation.

The only other noticeable things of his main body were three dome-shaped formations set in a row on each side of the body having a drawing into it: the outer edge was orange while the insides had two black shapes similar to the Alphabet letter "M" drawn there.

Two gigantic hands made out of sand and having four fingers each emerged from the ground, too.

"You're next! Hikari Netto!"

"What!"

"Dimensional Converters" suddenly emerged: three showed up on the outside and one appeared next to Netto.

_No good!_

A "Dimensional Area" surrounded the annex building: Netto gasped in surprise and looked at the "Dimensional Converter" next to him.

"A "Dimensional Area"…?"

The "Darkloid" suddenly formed in front of him.

"Who are ya?"

"… Huh… Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! I'll have ya end up as your Navi did!"

The "Darkloid" suddenly vomited sand out of the mouth: Netto struggled against it and picked the Tsunami Battle Chip from his wrist's Battle Chip pouch: the second one set there was Triple Bomb: the sand dragged it away and it suddenly covered Netto too.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hikari Netto! You've fallen into a trap so easily! You've gotten in the way of the "Darkloids" and "Nebula" too often! For your sins you'll be trapped within the sands forever!"

A circle of blue light formed followed by a column of light.

"What!"

"CF" Netto came out of the sand.

"So you've set everything up, eh?" He taunted.

"Mwo, hoh, hoh, hoh… So it'd seem you're somewhat good… But you're unable to defeat me… Desert Man!"

_Desert Man, huh. Why not Sand Man while you're at it?_ The "Commander" sarcastically thought.

"… Ant Lions! Heavy Sand!"

_Hmpf! And why not "Heavy Desert"?_

Three Ant-Lion pits opened around Netto liming his movements while three large blocks of sand formed above him.

"Huh! I'm not gonna let ya call the shots anymore! Battle Chip, Triple Bomb!"

The Triple Bombs took care of the Ant-Lion pits and he quickly dodged as the blocks fell around the ground.

"Battle Chip, Needle Machine!"

The three pairs of Battle Chips took care of the Heavy Sand blocks too and Desert Man recoiled, surprised.

"Battle Chip, Bubble Shot!"

He shot the attack but Desert Man merely absorbed all of the produced water into his body.

"They're absorbing it?"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Give it up!"

The sand on his body displaced and "CF" Netto seemed to have gotten an idea.

"I see…! I've got it… Battle Chip, Tsunami! Hrah!"

"… Huh! Just give it up! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!" Desert Man taunted as he drank it.

"… I knew it…! He can't move while absorbing that…! Battle Chip, Aqua Sword! Wo~h!"

"Uoh! Gwra~rh!"

"CF" Netto quickly sliced him in two vertical halves which lost all features and became sand: the body broke apart and collapsed.

"I did it!"

"Muho~h… Hoh, hoh, hoh, hoh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" The voice suddenly echoed in the room.

_What! Impossible!_

"No way!"

Desert Man suddenly re-emerged.

"I am immortal! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"N-no way…!"

"Netto – kun! There aren't any Chips left in the PET!"

"Rock Buster!"

"CF" Netto and broke Desert Man but he reemerged once again.

"That won't work!"

"CF" Netto jumped back and kept on shooting but each time he destroyed Desert Man he seemed to regenerate.

"You can't beat me!"

"Geh! What should I do…?"

"Lion Head!"

A large mass of sand shaped like a lion's head with the spiked hair, red eyes, nose, mouth, fangs and tongue formed and ran across the room at top speed while roaring: "CF" Netto gasped as he saw it come through his right eye: he was hit and sent flying.

"You can't beat Desert Man: that's me!"

The "Lion Head" circled around and he was hit again.

"You lowlife's luck has expired!"

"CF" Netto got hit for the third time and he hit the wall, hard: his shoulder armor began to break down.

"No good! The "Cross Fusion" is breaking! Netto – kun's physical strength is coming to the boundary!"

"This is the finishing blow! Great Lion Head!"

_Che! At the very least eat these!_

Some metallic lances formed behind Desert Man and plunged into him.

"Guoh! What… My imagination…? Whatever…" He muttered under his breath while growling.

A second "Lion Head" fused with the first creating a bigger one which hit "CF" Netto head-on: he yelled as his "Cross Fusion" broke and he collapsed face-down on the ground with the PET falling in front of him: the "Commander" cursed something under their breath.

_Act…! Not act…! I can't fail the "Boss"! He wants them alive! Let's try it out once more!_

"Huh! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah… The end has come, it'd seem!"

"Netto – kun! Hang in there! Netto – kun!"

"Ro… Rock Man…!"

"Time to nap… Lion Head!"

Two "Lion Heads" headed for Netto who closed his eyes and formed a grimace.

"I'm done for…?"

"Sonic Boom!"

A reddish-colored slice of energy cut the air and destroyed both incoming attacks: Desert Man gasped.

"What!"

_That attack…!_

The attack hit his SW corner and opened a wound there.

"Guo~h!"

"W-what's…? Oh!" Netto gasped and opened his eyes.

_Hmpf… So they can do that too… Phew! You've saved the day… But I should really have some strategy ready to distract the "Darkloids" if the situation looks critical!_

A figure resembling Blues appeared right in front of him: the design was slightly different, though.

The colors remained unchanged for the bodysuit and the armor yet there were two white patterns climbing up towards the edges of the shoulders drawn on his chest armor.

His helmet design was almost identical to Blues' but his shades were more transparent than Blues' own: the silver hair came out from behind the helmet and reached all the way to the ground.

His arms' skin coloring was divided in two: the upper half was colored in a gray/blackish color while the lower half was tinted mild blue.

Red armor formed over his forearms with one small wing-like formation set over the wrist: the armor around it had two round white bands reinforcing it plus a piece of bodysuit over the hand's palm which had his emblem drawn into it, too.

The rest of his bodysuit until the hips was colored in that combination of mild blue and grayish/blackish color running down the sides of it: there was a red triangle drawn over each hip before his boots began at a slightly lower spot.

An amber-colored diamond surrounded by black edges was built over the knees plus two extra white bands of armor around the knees themselves: the front edge of the boots was colored white and it had a golden rim marking the border between both colors.

"T-this form…! This is…! Blues?" Netto wondered.

"Huh…! How dare ya get in the way…? Who are ya?"

"I don't need to tell you lowlife."

"What did ya say~? I'll delete ya too!"

He began to sink in the sand all of a sudden.

"Go and let the fear of not seeing my form hit you… Heh, heh, heh, heh… Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

_This stupid laughter bores me!_

"Uoh!"

Desert Man emerged but "Blues" calmly dodged and landed next to a mound of hardened sand: he gasped upon seeing how Desert Man had vanished: he got ready for a new attack while a slight grain of sand detached from the mound: "Blues" gasped and ignored the Desert Man popping behind him as he turned to face the mound.

"The real body… is here!"

He drove his sword there and the "Desert Man" collapsed.

_I see! I see! All those were doubles! The real one hid there from the start of the fight…! Hence why Hikari wasn't winning! The lowlife was cheating too…!_

The area around the sword got wet and the wound began to leak some water: "Blues" took the sword out.

"You've got no hiding spot anymore."

The real Desert Man emerged.

"How did you know?" He was obviously taken aback.

"You lowlife lowered the guard by claiming that I'd never be able to find you lowlife. A single grain of sand told me."

"Huh! S-so that's how it was…! I'll pay back this chagrin…! I'll remember this!" He menaced.

_Phew! Mr. Ijuuin saves the day… Close, TOO close!_

"Who exactly is this "Blues"…?" Netto wondered.

The "Dimensional Area" vanished and "Blues" broke down into data: Netto sat up on his fours and gasped.

"No way! Enzan!"

_Enzan can do "Cross Fusion" too…!_


	12. Chapter 12: The assaulting Beast Man!

**Chapter 12: The Assaulting Beast Man!**

20: 20 PM (Japan Time), Sunday March the 4th…

"… Grr… Gruwra~h!"

Someone was growling aloud within the Cyber World: two red eyes shone and a familiar figure could be seen raising its arms to then hit some circuitry.

"… Keeping on with the next news…"

A LCD TV on the real world shut off and the street lights went off: a convenience store's lights tilted on and off before extinguishing and traffic lights broke down.

"Gruwu~h!"

_No good. This guy's in a rampage._

The "Commander" was seeing the extent of the damage: several blocks of the city lost electricity while the figure kept on roaring in agony.

"Gruwra~h!"

_Let's follow them._

Beast Man appeared inside of the holographic capsule inside of the holographic capsule inside of the "Nebula" hideout: he roared and then panted as if being tired.

"Guwrua~h! Huff, huff…"

"… Why. Mr. Beast Man. Good evening. It'd seem you desire the Demon Tribe's tool." "Yami" greeted with some amusement.

"Huh!"

Beast Man looked up to see his unlit form in the armchair some meters ahead of him.

"…"Dark Chip"… Give me a "Dark Chip"!" Beast Man demanded.

"Heh."

A Dark Chip appeared and Beast Man roared to then start panting again less than 60 seconds later.

"Not enough… More! Hand me more of them!"

"… Then evolve into a Demon – Tribe Monster. I'll become your new _Danna_." "Yami" grinned.

_Hum! Use the "Dark Chip" as bait to have them work for him… My calculations about the "Dark Chips" being the only thing connecting both parties were right… Let's go report… Hmmm… The yellow Navi… The private investigator… But my orders are to ignore them._

The "Commander" warped to their hideout and the screen communicating with the "Boss" opened up.

"So! Commander. Who was the one who's caused a major-scale blackout across Densan City?"

"Beast Man, sir. They're on a rampage which seems to be a side-effect of the "Dark Chips"… They visited "Nebula" and were given one but they seemingly didn't have enough… It's like they were addicted to them and as a consequence their bodies became dependant on them more and more so they need more of those to remain up to shape…" The "Commander" reported.

"Hmpf… I see…"

"And the Leader wants them to work for their sake in some ploy or another too in exchange for more "Dark Chips"… This is starting to look like the Leader wants to take control of them…"

"This can't mean anything good. We'll have to keep our eyes open: I've got a bad feeling about this. Pursue them or if you can't locate them try Yuriko instead… Or Rock Man too… Beast Man will surely want to try to delete Rock Man so…" The "Boss" commanded.

"Roger, Boss."

"Bothersome "Nebula"…! What are you up this time around? I'll get you out of the way yet! My word!"

17:11 PM (Japan Time), Monday March the 5th…

"… That's the "Sea Tower"…?"

Netto and Meiru were being driven by "Mariko" in an open yellow sports car across a road which ended in a tunnel: a tower could be seen rising in the middle of the bay and Netto, sitting on the rear seat, lifted up a bit to glance at the building.

_Well! We've been busy, eh, niisan? First we had that trip to King Land to help Yaito – chan with her game trouble… But the designs of the characters inspired in us in her game were horrible!_

_I know… Then we went to visit the Maha Niiban guys and Dekao - kun at Jawaii who'd used some weird device on Guts Man and made him go berserk apart from behaving just like King – Kong… It turned out the device was some weird device Grandpa had come up with but which had been abandoned and forgotten…_

_And most recently we had trouble with that miss, Kido Shuuko – san, and her Net Navi, Aqua Man, who seemed to drag trouble along with them: we gained a new "Soul Unison" with Number Man to calm them down and Higure – san hired her to work in the store…_

_In short: some nice busy days but at least we didn't have to deal with the "Darkloids" or that "Nebula" group which seems to be the party "Yuriko" belongs to…_

"… Right! A recently-completed all-purpose event hall… Various events are gonna take place there…"

"Hah!" Netto looked excited.

The car soon entered the underwater tunnel.

"The "Sea Tower" is linked by a watery road. When a large-model ship crosses by the "Sea Tower" itself sinks in the water."

The car entered the basement just as two floodgates lowered: "Mariko" parked the car in the parking and they climbed out: "Mariko" formed her classical innocent smile.

"We came in time!"

A sign nearby turned on and displayed the message "Go Up in the Lift" over a green background: part of the tower began to rise and increased the overall top height mark: the group came into the entrance of an event hall decorated with the banner "World Product Exhibition" and having the message "Specialties from Across the World" underneath the main text: people of all nationalities and ages were touring the place and looking at the products exhibited in the stands: "K. S." was amongst them and looking at something on his PET.

_If the schedule is correct then… "X Day" is only 5 days from now. But let's sit back and compare notes… Today's events will have important repercussions in the future I believe…_

"… Cool! There's a lot of interesting-looking stuff!"

"The world in one floor… You can try food and meals from across the world in the booths."

"Huh?"

Meiru eyed a directory which apparently listed something.

"Huh! From the underwater basement to 5 floors above ground level all are exhibition halls…"

"Mariko – sensei!"

"Oh?"

"Huh?"

Meiru, Netto and "Mariko" turned around to see Hikawa, Rush and Chisao having put on _yukata_ colored white with some random greenish short stripes scattered around their surface and a blue band plus sandals.

"We have been looking for you, _sensei_! So you were here?"

"Eh?"

"Don't say "eh" like that! How long do you plan on staying like that?"

_Heh, heh, heh. Too bad you haven't realized about the enemy's tactics, Mr. Hikari Jr... Well. This isn't much harm but what's to come later WILL be harmful…_

"… Please hurry and get changed into your _onsen_ clothing! Why else would you come here?"

"Tooru – kun!" Netto greeted.

"Netto – kun and Meiru – chan! You guys are also coming to the "World _Onsen_ Fair"?"

"… "World _Onsen_ Fair"? What's that?"

"They're doing it on the 2nd floor! The "_Onsen_ Club" can't let it slip, you see!"

"You guys… Those clothes… Could you being…?"

"… Bathing! Chu! _Onsens_ are the best! Chu!"

"Aup, aup!"

"True! It'd be good if Netto – kun and the others would join us!"

"Eh?"

_I still remember how when we went to that _onsen _where we met Metal Man… All those weird tests and we wasted the whole morning without being able to even get into the _onsen_…! And then the whole fuss with Bubble Man and the "stalker" Tamako – san…_

_Yeah, I know. We don't want to go through that again._

"Eh… W-we're fine…"

"Oh. I see… Well! If you change your mind then come. _Sensei_! We'll be going on ahead!"

"Hum…" Both Netto and Meiru muttered.

"Mariko – sensei. You're going?" Netto asked.

"Why should I?"

_Oho. So you haven't researched enough, eh?_

"Because you're the _Onsen_ Club's adviser…"

"Ah… It's fine! I invited you today, after all! I'd rather be with Netto – kun and company!"

"… I thought she was crazy about _onsen_…" Netto muttered.

Hikawa and the other two began to climb up the stairs while chatting when someone appeared in the landing.

"Guys!"

Mariko (the real one) showed up in front of them having a _kimono_ decorated with purple leaves' silhouettes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Heh!"

The three of them gasped and seemed to be taken aback.

"_Sensei_! But you were in the first floor a while ago!"

"What are you saying? I was changing!"

"But… You were with Netto – kun and company too…"

"What do you mean? Alright! Let's not sit idle! Let's hurry! The South Pole _onsen_ is going to be funny~!"

The three of them remained frozen in place.

"Hey! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Huh?" They wondered.

Netto and the others kept on walking and Netto spotted a booth with some product named "Metal Crackers" being exhibited there: they were eight-spooked cookies with a black band partly circling them.

"Whoa! What are those?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Come and get 'em! Step up and see!" The vendor (giving them the back) exclaimed.

_Hum! There they are._

The vendor was a tall woman over a meter and seventy wearing a red coat with some drawing on its back hid by her long bluish hair tail: she seemed to be wearing bracelets too.

"Metal Crackers! Harder than rock! Even if an elephant stepped on them they'll be alright! If you want something to chew on, we've got just what ya need!"

"Interesting! Miss! Please give me one!"

"Ah! Comin' right up!"

The woman turned to reveal that her coat was open and had an inner blue edge with the _hiragana_ "u" drawn on it: she wore a very sleeveless shirt below the coat which exposed her navel plus a pair of greenish jeans as well.

She looked on her late 20s and also had a thin metallic foil shaped like one of the crackers set on the right side of her head: her eyes' irises where olive green in coloring plus a pair of sandals.

She hadn't spotted Netto yet and Netto hadn't recognized but they both gasped: Meiru recognized her too.

"Tamako – san!"

_Shiraizumi Tamako – san?_ Rock Man gasped.

"Netto!"

She suddenly closed her right arm around his neck and pulled him up while rotating her left fist against his head: she grinned.

"Been a while, Netto!"

She stopped doing that and Netto sighed in relief.

"Tamako – san: why are you here?"

"To sell food in the booth but of course! And to see if I can battle a strong Net Battler too! Guys from all over the nation have come here see!"

She let go of Netto who looked slightly nervous.

_To think she began to stalk me across the _onsen_ even creeping on me while I was shampooing my head…! She brought the PET and demanded to resume the battle but then Bubble Man's bomb went off and all the showers went berserk! Man! I'd never felt shyer: having a miss creep into me while I just had that towel on…!_

_I know… Her persistence led us to nowhere and in the end we had to give Bubble Man a beating when he materialized!_

"OK! Netto! Net Battle!"

"Eh?"

_Oh not again… _

_Let's hope Bubble Man doesn't get in the way and we can settle it easily enough…_

Shiraizumi drew a grayish PET with a yellow band running across its length and her emblem (and eight-spooked gear) set on its emblem spot.

"If you beat me then you get one for free! But if you lose then you gotta take two. Right! Metal Man! Transmission!"

"Ah… Tamako – san never changes! Alright! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"… Been a while, Rock Man…"

"Metal Man!"

Metal Man was a Net Navi who could easily be over a meter and seventy tall and maybe getting closer to a meter and eighty.

His head was protected by a red helmet with a circular eight-spooked saw set on the forehead: it had a hole in the middle.

His face skin was grayish in color and his eyes were surrounded by a black edge: the irises were red in color while he had an anatomically correct nose and mouth.

His whole upper body was armored and protected: the armor had three different colors which were red for the outer sides, a pair of dull yellowish stripes half-way across and blue for the main section in the center of the body: the emblem had a gray edge and was set against a black background as in the PET.

Two large wheels which looked like circular saws having a large gap in the middle popped out of his body near the shoulders: these shoulders themselves were red spheres.

His forearm armor was red in color but it had a small blue pyramid without apex drawn over the upper outer edge and aiming southwards: eight-spooked gears were set on his wrists and his fingers' skin was also metallic in color or, rather, a dull brownish color.

The waist and legs up until to the knees didn't have any armor on them and were plain black in coloring.

The upper edge of the boots had two six-spooked gears set there and the boots were red in coloring too with the same blue pyramid drawn across their front and heading towards the upper edge of the boots: the soils were colored blue too.

"Let's make this a real contest."

"… You ready, Netto?"

"Yeah! In this case… Bring it on!"

"And now he picks here to have a Net Battle!" Meiru protested while looking annoyed.

"How convenient." "Mariko" formed a smug smile as she slipped out without Meiru realizing the fact.

"Ready… Go!"

Both Navis began by jumping into the air.

"Go! Metal Man!"

"Metal Missile!"

Metal Man arched forward to reveal a black area on the rear of his body having three holes there from which he shot small gray missiles with red warheads.

"Battle Chip, Heat Side! Slot In!"

"Hrah!"

Rock Man hit the ground with it and the ensuing heat wave diverted the missiles while blowing them up: Metal Man quickly flew towards Rock Man who gasped.

"Metal Fist!"

The right fist began to glow with bluish light.

"Battle Chip! Dash Condor, Wide Sword! Double Slot In!"

Rock Man rode on the Dash Condor to go meet Metal Man while having the Wide Sword drawn.

"Hra~h!"

They clashed and a bright flash of bluish light ensued: Rock Man had managed to use the edge of the blade to hold the fist at bay: Metal Man looked slightly amused.

"You've improved!"

"You too!" Rock Man smiled.

Netto and Shiraizumi remained in a stand-off position.

_And now…_

"K. S." spotted Yuriko walking away at a slow pace but she didn't see the real Mariko coming from the corner of the corridor while carrying a rubber duck with her.

"… It'd be a disaster if I got into the _onsen_ without my duck - chan…"

Both suddenly met and stopped, surprised.

"Eh?"

_Hum! Let us look closely._

"E~H? There is another me?"

Both regarded each other with curiosity but then looked skeptical about that: they then looked surprised.

"Why? Maybe it's a mirror…?"

Yuriko, though, drew two small greenish spheres tied by a string forming a pyramidal shape: she lifted them to the height of Mariko's eyes and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh?"

CLAC!

They began to swing away from each other to then hit when swinging back inwards: Mariko looked sleepy and hazy while Yuriko had a calm look to her.

"Forget about what's happened, Mariko." She seemingly hypnotized her on the spot.

_Hum! Hypnosis, eh?_

She snapped the spheres and Mariko snapped out if: Yuriko had already run off the scene.

"Huh? What was I…? Ah! True! Alright! Bath! Bath! It'll be fun!"

_Hum! So Yuriko seems to be familiar with Mariko… Well. Not "seems" because I knew their backgrounds already… She wants to keep her unaware of her existence… But let's check on Mr. Hikari Sr. and Mr. Metal Man…_

"… Metal Missile! Metal Wheel! Double Slot In!"

Metal Man detached his wheels and threw them at Rock Man followed by another volley of missiles: the wheels skid across the ground forming sparks on their path.

"My best attacks! Take these!"

"Battle Chip, Ice Cannon Ball! Slot In!"

The mount of ice formed by the attack bounced the Metal Wheels off and Rock Man quickly flew across the air to cut the missiles in half and detonate them prematurely: landed back on the ground.

"What a cool match! Do your best, Netto!" Meiru seemed to have gotten dragged in by the excitement.

_Let's check the upper floors…._

"Ah… Nice hot water… How's it over there?"

Mariko, wearing a yellow bikini, was bathing in one _onsen_ with her rubber duck: she smiled.

"F-f-f-f-feels…!"

Hikawa had ended up in cold _onsen_ with ice floes and mini-icebergs: his teeth were dancing.

"… Good! Chu!"

Chisao wore a one-piece bathing suit of horizontal yellow and red stripes and was bathing in an _onsen_ heated above the usual and colored as if it was lava: a fake volcano behind him "erupted" and he gasped.

"Au~p!"

Rush, on the hand, was being drawn into a gigantic whirlpool and he yelped.

"I thought as much… _Onsens_ are nice!" She muttered.

_Well. These _onsens _are certainly amusing, yes… Back to the battleground we go… Oh my. I can see another hacking of sensors… And I've found out the hacker is that strange Navi hidden in that diamond… Maybe they're investigating "Nebula" and the "Darkloids" too?_

"Even while I know the opponent's techniques I can't get a hold of this match!" Netto admitted.

Metal Man and Rock Man remained in standby position.

"… Heh, heh, heh! Then we're gonna win! Metal Man's got a new technique!"

"A new…" Netto began.

"…technique?" Rock Man finished wondering.

Metal Ma displayed his right fist which had some dents on the index, middle and ring fingers above and below the knuckles.

"These wounds…!" Rock Man realized.

"Oh!" Netto realized.

"If he's hurt then why didn't he heal them?" Meiru wondered.

"It's on purpose."

"It's on purpose?"

"The hardships they've gone through… Those are proof of Tamako – san's and Metal Man's bond! That's why they left them on purpose." Netto explained.

"Proof of their bond…!"

"Let's show 'em! Metal Man!"

"Eat this! My new attack!"

He lifted the right fist and his body began to glow while light radiated out of the fist itself: both Netto and Rock Man gasped.

"Be careful, Rock Man!"

"Huh!"

"Hru~ah! Get ready~!"

_Now!_

Metal Man began to run forward but then something broke into the Cyber World from underground while jumping skywards leaving a column of dust on their wake: both gasped and halted their attacks.

"Wha!"

Beast Man landed about four to five meters beyond Rock Man while giving them the back.

"Who…?" Rock Man demanded.

"Have you forgotten my claws, Rock Man?" Beast Man shot back as he turned to face them.

"Beast Man!" He cursed.

_Hmpf! I imagined as much: this savage is back! _The "Commander" seemed to have expected that to happen.

"Rock Man! Today I'll beat ya!"

His right eye produced a blue flash for a second and then a "Dark Chip" formed in front of his chest before starting to spin.

"A "Dark Chip"…?"

The "Dark Chip" engaged and Beast Man absorbed its "Dark Aura" before getting ready to attack.

"Eat this!"

He ran forward and sliced but Rock Man jumped into the air and flipped to dodge: Beast Man glanced at the right, unimpressed.

"Running away? Jumping Claw!"

"Battle Chip, Curse Shield! Slot…!"

"Slow!"

"Uah!"

Rock Man gasped as Beast Man loomed over him and brought up his right forearm to block: the attack wounded the forearm and made Rock Man hit the floor: he clutched the aching forearm and grimaced while closing his eyes.

"Rock Man!"

"So! Navis in need of an Operator are this weak! The end!"

"Hum!"

Metal Man quickly used one of his Metal Wheels to block the incoming attack and faced Beast Man.

_You bully. Pick someone of your size! _

"Don't get in the way! You lowlife!"

"Don't kid me! That's my motto! Who's this guy?" Shiraizumi asked.

"A "Darkloid"! One of the bad guys!"

"I'll get rid of both of you!"

Beast Man got ready to attack but Metal Man and Rock Man exchanged glances as if passing a silent message to each other.

"Hum!"

Both jumped away in opposite directions while Beast Man hit the ground with his incoming attack.

"Rock Buster!"

"Grwah!"

One shot hit him straight on the face and his instincts told him to shield it while recoiling.

"Metal Wheel!"

Both Metal Wheels glowed with blue energy: they cut Beast Man's feet below the knees and above the ankle and he quickly collapsed face-down on the ground: he managed to look.

"How dare you…!" He cursed.

Both Navis landed about three to four meters on ahead.

"Metal Missile!"

"Battle Chip, Volcano Cannon! Slot In!"

"Hruh… Hrah!"

"Hah!"

Both attacks met their target with ease.

"We did it!"

However, Beast Man's figure could be seen standing in the cloud of smoke, having somehow regenerated his cut off feet: both gasped as Beast Man's eyes glowed with a red light.

"Grrr…"

"… Huh. Heh! Time to shine, Needle Man."

Yuriko (having changed into her typical attire) was standing in the tower opposite the bay where the entrance tunnel was at: she let loose the right bun of hair to form her tail of hair: she put on the sunglasses next.

_What! Needle Man's aiming for the tower's control system!_

Needle Man grinned and shot one of his explosive needles at the system: a plunge of water formed on the right side of the tower and expanded as it began to tilt.

"… This time's a tilting _onsen_! Chu!"

The group of four had gathered in the main _onsen_ and they were relaxing without being conscious of what was really happening.

"Aup!"

"What a cool function!"

"Was to be expected from the World _Onsen_ Fair… Cool!" Mariko giggled as she dived into the water.

"… What the…?"

The customers had begun to notice what was going on while on the main exhibit hall.

"The tower's tilting!"

"What'd ya say?"

_No good!_

The parking was suddenly flooded by water breaking through one wall: the walls began to crack and the ground to lift up or open while glasses shattered: Netto and the others began to run but Netto tripped and his PET skid across the ground.

"My PET…!" He gasped.

Shiraizumi tried to throw her metal wheel to stop its sliding towards a crevice but didn't make it on time: the PET fell inside.

"I didn't make it on time!"

Netto made a grimace while the tower tilting became worse and it began to sink too.

"Ladies and gentlemen: we don't know the reason for the tower's tilting but you should evacuate the premises immediately! Please follow the officials' instructions and get to safety ASAP!"

While everyone ran Netto and the others checked the crevice: the PET had landed about one meter deep inside in a pair of metallic pieces which were part of the armored concrete.

"Netto! Tamako – san! We must go too!"

"I can't leave Rock Man behind! Meiru – chan and Tamako – san: get to safety quickly!" Netto argued as he tried to reach inside of the crevice and pick the PET.

Meiru and Tamako gripped him to make sure he wouldn't fall head-on inside.

"Meiru – chan?"

"I can't leave Netto behind either!"

"And the battle ain't over either!"

"Tamako – san! Thanks!"

"… Netto – kun? Netto – kun!"

"Rock Man! It'd look like Netto – dono dropped the PET!"

"Huh!"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! What's wrong? If the Operator's not around then ya are powerless, right?" Beast Man taunted.

"That… ain't true!" He formed a grimace.

_I had to evacuate too but I've left "A" behind to check along with the "Agent"… And Yuriko will surely… No… Not surely… She WILL mingle with the evacuated ones so I'll be able to check on her too._

"K. S." was looking at the tower which had stopped tilting already as he was evacuated in a boat along with another two boats which headed for the mainland.

"Kya~h!"

The rubber duck slipped out of the pool due to its tilting and Mariko covered her ears while she gasped from the surprise of the "eruption" in the hot-temperature _onsen_: Hikawa laughed.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! It's a mini-volcano's eruption, see!"

"Aup, aup!"

"It won't do any good to be surprised by something like this! Because we're going to get into the Great Glacier Bath next."

"I guess it's like bathing somewhere in the southern seas. Ah! As expected of the World _Onsen _Fair!"

"Ah…"

"Au~p…"

Chisao sighed to display his good mood and Rush formed a fountain of water by spitting some out: both Mariko and Hikawa laughed in a cheery tone of voice.

17:57 PM (Japan Time)…

"… If I beat ya… I'll be able to get all the "Dark Chips" I want…!"

Beast Man was trying to hit Rock Man with his claws' swinging but Rock Man managed to barely dodge.

"I'll clearly prove that a "Darkloid" is superior to a Navi controlled by an Operator!"

Rock Man got hit slightly and he hit the ground but Metal Man landed in the middle as if to remind Beast Man he was around.

_Remind that bully to pick on someone of their size._

"Hmpf!"

He drew a second "Dark Chip" and grinned.

"I'll now show you guys the real terror and fear! Gruwru~h!"

"They're absorbing one more "Dark Chip"…!" Rock Man gasped.

Beast Man growled as the object above his head grew in size and length: his claws and forearms got bigger too and his overall size and mass seemed to have increased too.

_What! These tools can actually change their size?_

"What increased power!"

Beast Man began to run but suddenly warped to skip the gap between him and Metal Man: he hit him and both he and Rock Man were sent flying and hitting the ground.

"The speed's changed too! Ah!"

"Hrwrah!"

Beast Man was already looming over him and shooting his right claw towards Rock Man: but Metal Man got in the middle and took the blunt of the attack instead.

"Gruwra~h! Ngruo~h!"

"Metal Man!"

He began to try to pull it out but Beast Man brusquely tossed him away as Metal Mans' wound leaked a lot of data.

"Out of the way!"

He hit the ground further to the NW and clutched his wound: Rock Man sat up, gasping.

"Metal Man!"

"Ngruwu~h…"

Beast Man had already half-turned to glare at him and Rock Man eyes' trembled with fear.

"… Ladies and gentleman: please calm down! Now that we've come here we're safe! Please calm down and move upon the instructions of the officials!"

Yuriko stood amongst the evacuated crowd and so did "K. S." who was glancing at his PET with a grimace on his face.

… _Heh. Escape is already impossible. Try to enjoy this one last battle to its full… Heh!_ She grinned.

Beast Man got ready and Rock Man closed his eyes.

"Metal Break!"

Metal Man suddenly tackled Beast Man's right cheek with the right fist as his body glowed: Beast Man was pushed across the ground while a mass of flames surrounded the guy: he rolled away while Metal Man got into defensive position.

"Cool!"

"Rock Man! This is a technique created to defeat you! Ugh! Gah!"

His body stopped glowing and he collapsed on his knees while he clutched the wound: a familiar growling sound rang out nearby and both gasped to see Beast Man on his feet, smoking but unhurt.

"They're unhurt, you say!" Metal Man gasped.

"No way!"

_There's some trick._

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… That was close but I used the claws to shield." He chuckled as he held up his right forearm.

"My technique was blocked…!" Metal Man growled.

"Metal Man! Hang in there!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… When faced with overwhelming power… All techniques are in vain! Those are worthless techniques!"

Rock Man had lowered his sight and the shade of the helmet's forehead hid his sight as he hung into Metal Man.

"Wrong!"

"Huh?"

A familiar glow began to form between both of them and expanded into a sphere of light.

"Another little bit…!"

Netto was inches away from reaching for the PET: his whole upper body was inside and his knees were still in the ground: Meiru and Shiraizumi secured him: the tower suddenly shook and the PET fell off the position it'd been at.

"Saito – niisan!"

Netto suddenly jumped in: Meiru and Shiraizumi let go for a second before they caught him by the ankles just in time: Netto managed to somehow grip the PET's upper side with three of his fingers.

"I did it! Oh!"

The PET's screen began to glow with a familiar light.

"This is…!"

_Oh! "Soul Unison"! Saved! _The "Commander" seemed to smile.

This new "Soul Unison" was obviously the "Metal Soul".

The helmet had two curved saw-like shapes which were dividing it into three parts: the outer parts were colored red and the central band was blue in color: the mouth-guard now consisted on two red pieces of armor with a thin vertical black stripe separating them.

The chest armor's main color was blue: two four-spooked gears which looked like the equivalent of Metal Man's "Metal Wheels" popped out of his body in an arching manner: his shoulders were small red spheres just like those of Metal Man.

His forearms had the form of clockworks and red armor covered the top of his steel fingers: a small circular piece of armor was set at the start of them past the elbows.

The boots were colored red an had a climbing stripe circling the ankle while two blue circular pieces were set over the upper edge of them: they had a metallic square and a small ramp leading inwards set on their front side.

Rock Man narrowed his eyes and looked ready.

"… "Soul Unison"…!"

"Oh. So you've gotten a new technique. But whatever you do won't work against the invincible me~!"

Beast Man began to run and warped: he tried to hit Rock Man but he shielded with the forearms' armor thus making Beast Man lose the whole of his right forearms, the claws and the arm up to the shoulder: Rock Man was unhurt.

"What!"

"I'll show you! This is "Bond Power"! METAL BREAK!"

His attack hit Beast Man in the middle of the chest and he roared as the energy opened a slight crevice spreading backwards.

"Gruwa~h!"

_That's what you happens when you get confident, savage._

Beast Man escaped while Rock Man remained in attacking pose: Netto looked on through the PET now that he'd been lifted back to the ground level.

"Is that… Rock Man?" Shiraizumi wondered.

"That's the "Soul Unison", see!"

"… Stool cushion?" She seemingly heard instead.

"Thanks, Metal Man! I've won thanks to you lending me your power!"

Netto picked the "Metal Soul" Chip and grinned.

"Alright! We gotta hurry and escape!" Meiru reminded them.

They suddenly spotted a "Dimensional Area" forming on the outside of the tower and encompassing the tower itself and a radius around the buildings as well.

"A "Dimensional Area"…?"

"W-what the…?" Shiraizumi wondered as the ground shook again.

"Could this be because Rock Man beat them thoroughly?"

"Wrong! Anyway! Watch out, guys!"

A nearby wall was broken in from the other side further down the corridor ahead of them.

_Che! This savage… They don't know when to admit defeat!_

Beast Man (still missing the whole right arm) had come in.

"Beast Man!" Both Netto and Rock Man gasped.

"What "Operator"! What "bonds"! Eat this!" He growled as he ran for the group.

"Wha!"

"Netto!"

Beast Man made some debris collapse in top of Netto: Meiru and Shiraizumi gasped and Beast Man glared at them.

"Netto's been…! Netto's been…!" Meiru looked about to cry from the shock.

"And while you're in the "other world"… Remember how strong I really was! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"It's still too soon to laugh!" Netto's voice shot back.

"Huh!"

He performed "Cross Fusion" and came out of the debris to jump in front of both Meiru and Shiraizumi.

"Netto!"

"CF" Netto remained silent and merely looked up.

"Stop screwing around! Uah!"

Beast Man suddenly gasped and his body quickly turned purple in coloring as some bursts of energy came out of his body and electricity surrounded his body.

_What! What's that? _The "Commander" gasped.

"Gruah! Gruwa~h!"

"Huh. The end… He's been swallowed by the "Dark Soul"…" Yuriko muttered as she listed Beast Man's roars.

_Thought as much… This is going to have repercussions!_

Yuriko began to walk away while "K. S." quickly walked past her and discreetly stuffed a ball of paper on her right coat pocket: Yuriko seemed to have noticed something given how she stopped and looked around but saw nothing: she then found the paper and read it out.

_What? "I knew this would happen. K. S." … I don't like this…_

18:09 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Ua~h!"

"Ngrh!"

Beast Man tackled "CF" Netto with his remaining forearm and "CF" Netto shielded with the forearms: he was propelled out of the tower and he landed outside on the surface but Beast Man was already there: he swung but failed.

"Eat that one!"

They began to climb up but Beast Man was too fast: he kicked "CF" Netto into the rooftop from the air.

"What the hell can a human do?"

"Uack!"

"CF" Netto hit the ground face-up but Beast Man didn't give him a break: he got kicked into a wall.

"If you weren't here…!"

"CF" Netto slid down it but Beast Man hit him with the forearm in the face forming some bruises there: "CF" Netto collapsed from the blow and hung his head down.

"In the end "Darkloids" beat those Net Navis and those humans!"

"… Let's go, Rock Man."

"Netto – kun…"

"CF" Netto's chest emblem suddenly glowed with yellowish light.

"Battle Chip, Sword…"

"What can ya do with that crappy weapon?" Beast Man taunted.

"We're a human and a Navi but…!" Netto began.

"It's not a mere fusion!" Rock Man added.

"Both of us have united!"

The forehead symbol, the bands and the edges of the shoulder-armor glowed with bluish light.

_Hum! This looks intriguing…!_

"When facing an overwhelming power you lowlifes are powerless!"

"With my heart and…"

"…my heart…!"

"We can do it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hra~h"

Beast Man got ready to attack but "CF" Netto drew a vertical cut across his body and the shockwave opened a crevice on its wake across the rooftop.

"The likes of you can produce such power…! UWRA~H!"

Beast Man got split in two and exploded while "CF" Netto stood there with a serious glare to him: Meiru and Shiraizumi ran out through the stairs' entrance.

"Netto!"

"You've done it, Rock Man!"

_He sure did! I'm impressed._

The "Dimensional Area" faded and Netto suddenly collapsed but Shiraizumi held him.

"The setting sun fits with this man!" She grinned.

"But it's not setting yet." Meiru argued.

Netto had a smile across his face.

_We did it, Netto – kun…!_

"… Huh? It's already over? I wanted to have more fun!"

Hikawa was surprised when a showering device stopped: he'd obviously not realized anything yet.

"It was fun! Right, Chisao – kun and Rush – chan?"

Mariko looked at them and realized both had gotten dizzy apparently from the tower's shaking: Mariko smiled.

"My, my! To get dizzy just from this… They're still green!"

_Good enough. But I feel nervous about what happened to that savage: let's check on "Nebula" and quick!_

The "Commander" rushed over to the "Nebula" base and spotted Shade Man projecting in the holographic capsule.

"My condolences regarding Mr. Beast Man…" "Yami" calmly told Shade Man while Yuriko stood close by.

"You two… You really don't know anything?" Shade Man questioned with obvious suspicion.

"Yes. Apart that he got engrossed with some fighting and deleted… He wasn't that much of a "Darkloid" in the end." Yuriko calmly replied without beating an eyelash.

"Hmmm… Che."

Shade Man fumed and turned around to transfer out of the system: Yuriko formed a smug smile.

"Heh." She inwardly laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" "Yami" laughed aloud as he remained in the armchair.

"By the way… What do you make out of this note?" Yuriko asked.

"Hmpf… No surprise… That man is powerless after all…" He chuckled.

"_Nebula"! We'll uncover your conspiracy… My word!_


	13. Chapter 13: The man who came from Sharo

**Chapter 13: The man who came from Sharo**

10:06 AM (Japan Time), Saturday March the 10th…

"… Crap! It won't work!"

A truck had gotten stuck in the midst of a railroad crossing thus causing a traffic jam: it seemed to have broken down given how the driver was trying to engage it.

"Huh!"

A man was pressing a button inside of a command panel attached to a warning light.

"Huh! No good! The emergency transmission system won't engage! Run for it! The train's coming!"

The barriers began to lower.

"… Hum."

A man was standing on top of a vehicle nearby.

He looked around a meter and sixty tall if not taller: his age was hard to tell but he appeared to be more mature than his actual age: maybe he was close to his mid-teens.

His hair was turquoise and his eyes' irises were blue in coloring.

He sported a greenish raincoat with a red neck (which hid his mouth and lower jaw) over a white shirt and pants which seemed to be part of a uniform: he had white gloves on, too and a red cap over his head and he also had a microphone originating from his right ear.

He looked calm as he crossed his arms: but he suddenly narrowed his eyes and jumped on top of the car stopped in front of him.

"The trail will make contact in 30 seconds." A familiar Navi's voice announced.

Indeed: a cargo train was speeding up in the tracks and was about to hit the truck's cabin.

"We have 10 seconds to delete the threat." The man ordered through the microphone.

"Roger."

The man gracefully landed next to the crossing and quickly stood up while having a greenish PET II on his hands: he failed to spot "K. S." standing next to his car and looking on.

_Today! Today is the "X Day" but the "X Moment" won't come for another few hours. I've timed it to the detail. Today we'll know if these 7 months of waiting will pay off. Today… History will be changed…? Or continued…? I can't know yet…! My blood's boiling…! _He looked eager.

"Plug In! Search Man, Transmission!"

The emergency system's Cyber World was filled with Viruses meddling with the control cores thus explaining its malfunctioning: Search Man appeared nearby.

"Scope Gun!"

He began to shoot and delete the Viruses.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero!" The Operator counted down.

Search Man scanned the area: it was stable.

"Mission: complete." He reported.

"Emergency transmission system: start." An automated voice announced.

Search Man plugged out at the same time Rock Man made it to the scene: he aimed with the Rock Buster but he stopped.

"Huh? Uh… Eh…"

The train began to brake and it stopped a few meters from hitting the broken down truck: everyone sighed in relief.

_Too close, really. But this is but the start of a LONG day. And we're not sure yet of what role will this newcomer play in the days to come…_

Netto was standing next to the control box.

"Huh? There weren't any Viruses?"

"Yeah…"

"But… Just who did…?" He wondered aloud.

He began to look right and left and spotted Search Man's Operator standing on the other side of the railroad tracks: a truck blocked his sight for a second or two, and, when it passed through, no – one was there anymore.

"What's wrong, otouto?"

"Eh… Nothing."

"Let's go back, Netto – kun. Our guest is about to come."

"That's true."

Netto headed back without spotting the dragonfly chasing him: "K. S." got into his car and tapped the steering wheel.

_I want to be close to the scene so let's hurry to the office. _

He drove off and turned on the radio to hear to some music: his PET beeped and he frowned as a message got printed onscreen.

"… "Pit brains against brains and let the most intelligent one survive. 08/04/2002." … What! Ah! That man. He's proven my suspicions."

He formed a scowl and clutched the steering wheel: he halted in front of a traffic light and seemed to be getting annoyed.

"… No… You won't, my enemy! I won't let you. You're going to put pressure into me with that but… No… Not yet! You won't make such a bold move yet. And "IQ" will wait too…! No! I won't let them: they won't get away with it…" He icily muttered.

The light switched to green and he resumed driving.

_You want a showdown? You'll have one, my enemy!_

10:52 AM (Japan Time)…

"… I have returned!"

Netto stepped into the main room of the Science Labs and spotted Meijin, Commissioner Kifune, two scientists and Search Man's Operator who'd taken off the jacket and was partly hidden behind Meijin and Commissioner Kifune.

"Oh! Speaking of someone…" Commissioner Kifune smiled.

"You look like someone hit you on the face with a pea-shooter." Meijin told him with a grin.

Netto looked somewhat absent-minded: he'd spotted the man.

_There they are… Let's see their behavior but I can foresee it: a feeling of superiority and of treating everything else as inferior. He'd rather question how you can build up a force of "Net Saviors" without discipline and strict screening… But this is Japan, my good man, and not Sharo. So you obviously won't dare to tell this to the man who invited you over and if you did then your superiors would scold you…. _

"… He is the one who got rid of the Viruses." Kifune announced.

"I do not pretend to boast about my own work." The man announced in a calm manner and with a polite speech.

_Yes. Keep your manners in front of the CO…_

"Oh!" Netto gasped.

He remembered him from the railroad crossing.

"Then… You're…!" He exclaimed.

Rock Man and Search Man were talking inside of the PETs.

"Search Man! You look well!" Rock Man told him with a smile.

"Yeah." He merely replied.

_As dry as usual? Wait a min… Sensor tapping… They came… Heh!_

"… Let me make the introductions. He's the "Net Savior" come from the Sharo Nation for training: Laika – kun. He'll be cooperating with any incidents during his stay here." Commissioner Kifune introduced.

"I'm Hikari Netto!"

He took out his PET II.

"I'm Rock Man!"

"So! You're Search Man's Operator? If there's anything you want to know, just ask." Netto offered.

"_Mister_ Kifune… I'd like to have a tour of the facilities if I may." Laika announced as he headed for the door in an unimpressed manner and ignoring Netto altogether.

_Seeing him as a show-off already? Too bad you don't realize their potential: you don't know about how he beat the "WWW" and "Gospel", my good man?_

"Oh… You want to start the training straight away, eh? Your dedication to work is admirable." Kifune sounded somewhat amused.

"I'll take care of it! Let's go!" Netto announced.

Netto lead Laika to an observation room from which a lab could be overseen: Laika seemed to have no problem keeping a poker face on the whole time.

"This is the Chip Lab. This is where they invented the Synchro Chips."

Rock Man ran across a system and shot at something out of sight.

"This is the Virtual Practice Area." Netto announced.

Indeed: several machines similar to the ones in Game Centers could be seen there.

"Elec Sword! Slot In!"

Rock Man hit the floor with the sword and electrocuted a Water-Attribute Virus thus deleting it.

"Perfect Pitch!"

Meijin now accompanied them into a new section.

"Ta – dan! Sorry to have kept you waiting! This is the best place of 'em all! But I might be somewhat biased… This is an experimental "Dimensional Area" facility where Rock Man and I can perform "Cross Fusion"!"

Laika kept on having the poker face on and acted like Netto wasn't there to begin with or else played deaf.

"Only Enzan and I can perform "Cross Fusion"! You know!"

"Netto - kun!" Rock Man scolded.

_Don't be like that! You're boasting too much! _

_Jeez! What's his problem? He has that stone face like telling me "I can defeat you a thousand times with ease"… _Netto complained.

_He's an adult person! And Sharo Nation's Net Saviors and Net Police are a military branch so they're supposed to be serious! _Saito told him.

_Just_ where_ did you learn all of that?_

_Did you think I was sitting idle during all the years I spent here with Papa? I have a natural desire for information! And I don't forget things!_

_Jeez. Cut your speech short, please, niisan. We need to concentrate on the "Cross Fusion"._

_Okay. But I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't find any interest to it: I doubt him being the philanthropic type._

"… Eh… I'm here to present this precious treasure of footage to you, I guess!"

"Hmpf. You're acting like you yourself built it." Laika finally spoke in a totally unimpressed tone of voice.

Netto sighed in defeat.

"Told you." Saito announced aloud.

_Jeez._

Netto stepped into the middle of the experimental box and loaded the Battle Chips while Meijin and Laika oversaw it from a higher level.

"The preparations are O.K.!" He announced while making the thumbs up sign to Meijin.

"All's O.K. over here too: we can start anytime!" Meijin confirmed.

"Let's go, Rock Man!"

"Yeah!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Netto underwent the "Cross Fusion" sequence while Laika merely narrowed his eyes.

"Hmpf." He scoffed.

Once "CF" Netto completed the process some hatches opened and two mechanical spheres came out which hovered in the air: "CF" Netto drew the Rock Buster and shot at them.

"By using a "Synchro Chip"… Navi and Operator can combine and use "Cross Fusion"… It's a unique trump card developed to be able to battle within "Dimensional Areas"..." Meijin explained with a smile.

"… Unique trump card…? The "Net Saviors" of Japan need to use this stuff?" Laika asked Meijin while sounding somewhat skeptical.

"Huh?" Meijin didn't seem the get the question.

"If you have a head for battle then… It is possible to defeat the enemy even sans the need of any "Synchro Chip"…" He criticized.

_Ah! I expected as much. It'd seem that you still hold resentment over this nation from the times of WWII… That was 60 years ago! This is the 21__st__ century! Be innovative, Mr. Laika!_

Meijin looked at a loss for words, for once: Laika merely headed towards the exit.

"Do excuse me."

He allowed the sliding doors to open and then stepped out: "CF" Netto, unaware of that, kept on practicing.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Hra~h!"

He cut a steel plate in half by making a diagonal cut on it.

"Gotcha!"

He looked up at the observation level and realized Laika wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? Hey! Where's Laika?"

"See! I thought as much." Saito insisted.

"Huh? What's that?"

"That's because you were showing off with the "Synchro Chip"! Otouto!"

"Eh? Really?" Netto gasped.

_I told you._

_Crap._

_That's your problem, otouto! You're the boastful type!_

Netto sighed and cancelled the "Cross Fusion" before he stepped out of the box: he looked around and suddenly spotted "K. S." standing behind Meijin while smiling and having both hands stuffed on his pockets.

"Me… Meijin – san!"

"_San wa iranai_!"

"But… Behind…!"

Meijin looked behind him and only had time to spot the back of the man as the doors closed: he seemed surprised and he ran out in the corridor but couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Who was that?" He wondered.

13:08 PM (Japan Time)…

_Try to make peaces during lunch, my young man…_

Netto and Laika were having lunch in the canteen.

_Hum…_

Laika was having meat, rice and lettuce along with sides (onion rings, pumpkin slices and vegetables) while Netto had a yet untouched hamburger and a plastic cup of some drink or another: he looked nervous while Laika seemed to act like he wasn't there as he calmly ate his meal.

"… I guess I made him angry…" He commented to Rock Man.

"Yeah… Maybe…" He slowly replied.

_Jeez. Why couldn't they call Enzan in? I can handle that guy better! If he's only come here to criticize everything then he should go and complain to Commissioner Kifune instead of making a fall guy out of me!_

_Calm down. _

Netto sighed and was seemingly trying to find the right words: they both suddenly reached towards the pepper and stopped: Netto gasped and stepped back while looking slightly nervous.

"G-go ahead… It's all yours…" He quickly told him.

He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"… Netto – kun… You should try to apologize…" Rock Man suggested.

"I knew that, but…" He complained.

Laika had closed his eyes and kept on pretending he was alone: he then replaced the pepper on its place.

"… Sorry… Eh… That's… I made you angry by showing off about me and Rock Man being able to do "Cross Fusion"…" He improvised.

Laika seemed to be hearing.

"I'm sorry!"

Laika switched to "no-one's-here" mood.

_This man… Is he hearing or pretending to be alone? What does he do in his unit? Act in the same manner? Pretend there's no – one? _

"But…! If they keep on researching into the "Synchro Chips" then… They'll be able to mass produce them! When that time comes…! Laika! Even you could…!" He improvised.

"… The "Net Saviors" of Japan can't delete their enemies sans the "Synchro Chips"?" Laika questioned.

Netto looked surprised.

"But…! It would be impossible for humans to fight off substantiated "Darkloids" if it wasn't the case…" Rock Man argued.

"Impossible? You don't know unless you try, don't you? Battles are handled by using this. Or it could also be that your heads are also like these onion rings: empty inside."

_No~! You're hinting at them being stupid? You've done the greatest mistake ever, young man!_ "K. S." seemed to be feeling exasperated by Laika's behavior too.

Netto discharged his right fist into the table all of a sudden.

"What's with that attitude?" Netto questioned.

Laika calmly ate his onion ring and looked like he'd been expecting such a reaction all along.

_He was expecting this. _Saito warned.

_Whatever! _Netto growled.

_You're dancing to the tune of this flute!_

_I couldn't care less!_

_He's going to say you're impatient._

_And what if! I am who I am! I'm a normal guy!_

13:46 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah, hah, hah! E~h!"

A film about a _manga_–like character had been screening in a theater when the image suddenly vanished to be replaced by a strange dude.

"Hey!"

The guy's face was colored black and his eyes were colored green: he had a metallic structure set around and atop the head which included two dials on the sides of it and three connection ports colored yellow, white and red from left to right.

His main color was black but he had a round "play" symbol colored green set on the middle of the chest with two round buttons on both sides of it: a shape reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "V" was set above the "play" symbol plus a round circle drawn around on the base of his neck.

His shoulders were shaped like spheroids but were different: the left one was gray metallic while the right one was black with a red dome-shaped piece set atop it.

His arms' "skin" was black in color, too, but he had two parallel circular green stripes set slightly beneath the shoulder: his forearms were metallic and had some kind of tape set on them which interconnected with each other: his hands were colored black, too, and had no outstanding features on either of them.

_Hum! I received a message telling me to come here… And trouble's about to start from the looks of it!_

Another film showed two men about to fight using wood swords in the middle of a forest: the image was replaced with the same dude standing there: now his full body could be seen while only his upper torso had been visible before.

The rest of his torso was colored black and it had another green-colored shape reminiscent of the Alphabet letter "V" set on it towards the spot where a person's stomach would be at.

His legs had four small "V" shape stripes set on a vertical row around the hips: four of them.

Another two circular stripes parallel to each other were placed around the knees and on the ankles: his feet were shaped like rectangles.

Overall, he looked like a moving VHS playback machine.

_I think I can guess this guy's name._

A third film showed a "romantic" scene in which a man was looking at woman resting on a bed: the man leant closer and the woman smiled so the man leant even closer.

"I love you, dear."

Some of the spectators looked emotional.

"Marco…"

The woman closed her eyes and the man leant even closer but the scene was cut off and the same dude appeared on their spot while showing a close-up of his face and upper body.

"_Action!_" He announced.

A screen reminiscent of the James Bond movies popped out and the guy was walking while being targeted by a gun's barrel: he signaled the screen, made a gunshot noise, and a black substance covered the image.

"The header is setting with betrayal!"

The scenery changed to building's roof: three buildings could be seen in the background.

"Standard Kick!"

The camera zoomed on him.

"Triple Punch!"

He made a back flip movement at "bullet speed" while the camera turned around him.

"Don't miss out on your chance to see _Video Man_'s glorious form!"

He switched scenery and, this time around, he seemed to be running down a street.

"Feel the problematic impact of the _digital age_!"

His next scene showed him riding a broom.

"This will be eternally preserved and recorded within your video!"

The spectators were puzzled.

"Now on display for humanity to tremble in terror and fear!"

A _tsunami_ appeared on the screen while alarms blared in the cinema's control center.

"Anomaly detected in the emergency system! It's filling up with water in one location!" One technician exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Another asked.

The _tsunami_ seemed to emerge from the screen and wash the public away but it was just a recreation provoked by the berserk emergency system.

"… Oi! Laika! Apologize!" Netto challenged in the meanwhile.

"Apologize? Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong." Laika shot back.

"You accused me and Rock Man of being idiots!" Netto argued.

"I accused you of being idiots? I just told the truth."

_Oh by all the… Mr. Laika! You're going to regret that._

Netto looked angered, but, at that moment, his PET II beeped: he picked it up and Meijin showed onscreen.

"An incident has sprouted at the Akihara City Cinema! Netto – kun! Laika – kun! Please get to the scene of the incident ASAP!"

"What did you say?" Netto gasped.

Laika merely looked like he was waiting for such a thing to happen.

13:57 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Laika! Let's go!"

"Yeah."

Both stood outside of the Akihara City Cinema: streams of water were flowing out of the buildings: they began to walk but Laika suddenly stopped ahead of him.

"Huh? Laika?"

"I'll show you: battles are fought with your head."

He ran off and Netto got another of his tempers.

"Hold it, Laika! Crap!"

Laika headed for the main sliding doors and tried to force them open: they were locked so he took out his PET II.

"Search Man! Release the lock."

"Roger."

"Plug In!"

Netto was using an emergency hammer to force a back door open.

"That Laika…! I don't get that guy's behavior!" He grumbled.

The door collapsed and he ran inside: the majority of the customers were trapped on the lobby because the sliding doors were deactivated.

"Open up!"

"Help us!"

"Hurry it up!"

Video Man eyed the situation from the Cyber World, where'd he set up a _studio_: he manipulated a dial on his right ear pad and a holographic screen popped out.

"Volcano…" He announced.

The air conditioner heated up and let out hot air, further panicking the trapped customers.

_Hum. You won't laugh for much longer, "Darkloid"!_ The "Commander" thought as he looked on.

Search Man shot the Viruses messing with the doors' locks and they unlocked, thus allowing the crowd to flee while Laika forced his way inside of it.

_Both men inside… The "X Moment" is drawing closer! _"K. S." was sitting on the car just outside and checking it out.

Netto made it to the cinema's control center: there was no – one.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Why don't we go for the _climax_ already? Twister…"

The image on the screen switched to that of a tornado and he pictured the tornado ripping the building from the ground and making it fly it sky-high: returning to reality, he sighed.

"How awful… My images are so exciting…"

"You think that's funny!"

"Huh?"

Rock Man broke through his projection screen.

"You're… Rock Man!" Video Man uttered.

"… The time has come! Let us prove to our enemy… That I've already made sure the flow of History will be changed!" "Yami" exclaimed as he pressed the button on the armrest.

The satellite came into view and one rocket was shot down: the familiar glitter in the sky showed up and the rocket continued its course: it soon opened up the top stage and the four "Dimensional Converters" fell down across the grounds: the "Dimensional Area" surrounded the building and even encompassed an outgoing pipe.

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Netto exclaimed.

Rock Man wasted no time and tried to attack Video Man.

"Rock Buster!"

Video Man fled from the Cyber World, however, and, while Netto was eyeing the situation, they materialized right next to Netto.

"Take this!"

He shot two tires of tape forward but Netto ducked just in time and they hit the wall.

"Let's handle it from here, Rock Man!" He told him.

"Yeah!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Netto and Rock Man performed "Cross Fusion" and prepared to face of Video Man while the dragonfly looked on.

_We're coming closer…!_

"So… This is a "Dimensional Area"? Hmmm?"

Laika was standing in the middle of the foyer and eyed the "Dimensional Area" while looking slightly intrigued: he spotted two Ratton Viruses close by.

_That was accounted for._

Two voices could be heard coming close and dropping from above.

_Coming…!_

Laika looked upwards to see "CF" Netto and Video Man falling from the control center into the foyer: they landed at the same time.

"Laika – san!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"Leave this up to me!" "CF" Netto announced.

"No! I am going to fight." Laika replied.

"That's reckless! I can perform "Cross Fusion", but…"

"But it's impossible for humans to fight materialized Viruses and "Darkloids"!"

"I told you! You don't know unless you try it. I'll fight even if I don't have a "Synchro Chip"…! I" Laika countered.

Laika ran off being chased along by the Ratton Viruses.

"That's impossible! Stop it!"

Some tape hit "CF" Netto's back and electrocuted him.

"Ya~h!" He yelled in pain.

"Don't look away on a record!" Video Man (who'd gotten back to his feet) exclaimed.

"CF" Netto fell to the ground and tried to get up while they recorded the scene.

"Hell!"

"CF" Netto stood up and turned around to face Video Man.

_The "X Moment" is drawing closer… What was Mr. Laika doing during that, I wonder…? "B" will handle that…_

Laika kept on running from the Viruses.

"… Search Man! Investigate where the nearest "Dimensional Converter" is at!" Laika ordered.

"Roger."

Laika picked a fire extinguisher at the top of an escalator and attacked the Viruses with the foam thus making them fall down the escalator while Search Man, on the meanwhile, began an analysis.

"Checking the layout of the area…"

A 3D map popped out and Search Man locked on the "Converter" placed on the South – West corner.

"This one's currently closest." He calculated.

Laika kept on running away, this time from a pack of Mettools: he spotted an elevator the doors of which opened and then grabbed into the top of the frame: the Viruses got into the elevator and it closed while Search Man began to draw a route.

"I have finished the route drawing: I shall be navigating from now on." He announced.

"Counting on you."

Laika suddenly found his way blocked by three jellyfish-like Viruses and two more appeared behind him: he used a special cord hidden in his yellow tie's clip to jump across the open area by tying it around a lamp in the middle of the ceiling.

_Why! Desiring to play James Bond, Mr. Laika? Let's check back on "A" because the "X Moment" is VERY close by!_

"… Mini Bomb!"

"CF" Netto threw a Mini Bomb towards Video Man.

"Fast Forward!"

Video Man moved towards the point where the bomb would fall and kicked it back with his hands as if he was playing volley ball.

"Have at you!"

He dashed and appeared right in front of "CF" Netto.

"Wind Cutter!"

The bomb landed behind "CF" Netto, and the explosion sent him flying: Video Man shot a whole roll of video tape and hit "CF" Netto thus sending him flying again: he crashed against a tree and sat on the ground while rubbing his body.

"Netto – kun! We have to get closer to him!" Rock Man advised.

"I've got it! Long Sword!"

He jumped and tried to hit Video Man but he only had to use the tape between his armlets to block it.

"That's…!" Rock Man uttered.

"Impossible!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

Video Man pushed him backwards and he ended up sitting in the ground again.

"Given how it's got "rare metal" on it then my ultra-high grade videotape won't be cut so easily!"

"Hell. What should we do?"

"Of course! Aqua Sword!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"But… A sword won't work…!" He argued.

"It'll be fine!" Rock Man insisted.

"I get it! Aqua Sword!"

"CF" Netto moved it forward and it got caught on the tape again.

"Hah! Didn't I say it was useless?" Video Man grinned.

"I wonder about that!" Rock Man exclaimed.

The tape began to be filled with drops of water.

"Uo~h!" Video Man uttered in terror.

The "play" symbol on him turned red, became intermittent, turned off and became a "stop" symbol.

"We did it!"

"Eh? What's going on?" Netto had still not understood the logic of it.

"Grr… It should be written in the instruction manual! "Moisture's the worst thing for a tape"! I won't let you get away with that!" Video Man proclaimed: he began by looking at the ground and looking pissed off at the next moment.

_Coming…! Coming…! The next few minutes…!_

He moved very quickly and appeared behind "CF" Netto: he was crouching a bit but it was clear that his height was lower than expected: he seemingly hadn't gotten too far past the meter and sixty mark yet.

"Crap!"

"Loading!"

He began to expel tons of magnetic tape which wrapped around "CF" Netto thus choking him: he tried to pull it out with his hands.

"Quick Load!"

"CF" Netto was electrocuted.

"When my tape comes to an end, Rock Man's life will also end! Something you couldn't do with a DVD!"

_The critical moment…! It's almost upon us…! What'll happen…? Will he be recalled…? Will he not…? Either way I know what Mr. Laika will do anyway so…! _

"Good! That anguish in your face will be the last thing of your hide which will be forever preserved!"

The tape began to cover "CF" Netto's mouth.

_I must do something! I should distract them… Eat these!_

Video Man suddenly noticed some sharp objects plunging into his body from below and he gasped: he looked over his right shoulder to see an array of sharp thin spears made of a glass-like material which had been stabbed into his body.

_These will shut up all of your functions but they need about 100 seconds to do that…! I don't know if Hikari can survive that long…!_

Laika climbed a set of stairs and exited into a balcony overseeing one of the "Dimensional Converters" out there in the grounds.

"_Best position_?"

He forced open a fuse control panel.

"Plug In!"

Search Man entered the system.

"Warp Gun, Slot In! Target: "Dimensional Converter"!" He commanded.

"Target: "Dimensional Converter"." Search Man confirmed.

A vortex displaying the "Dimensional Converter" opened while Laika checked its position.

"Ne… Netto – kun… otouto…"

"P-painful…!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Heh… In a few moments you'll be at peace…"

Laika walked towards the balcony's handrail.

"We might not have strength and power. But we can think." He stated aloud.

The tape was reaching its end.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

_Hell! Stop their processes! NOW! I can't wait another 50 seconds! Hikari won't last!_

"We can think infinitely. Because we know how to use our intelligence!"

"Fire!"

Search Man finished charging up the gun: the shot travelled through the "Dimensional Area" and entered the Cyber World of the "Dimensional Converter" where a sphere which obviously was the power core was standing atop a round platform: the shot blew it up into multiple fragments which scattered around.

_What was that?_

_They did it…! And…! Wait… Let's not hurry…!_

"W-what the heck?" Video Man gasped.

_Another 30 seconds…!_

The attacked "Dimensional Converter" stopped working so the "Dimensional Area" became unstable and began to power down.

"Mission…" Laika began.

"… Completed." Search Man finished.

"… "Dimensional Area" releasing? What's does that mean? Che! You had a narrow escape, Rock Man. Eject!"

Video Man de-materialized and abandoned the mall at last.

_It happened! History has changed…! They've changed History and from now on… The flow will be different. Nothing will be predictable anymore: these 7 months paid off… I know that guy came here 7 months ago too!_

"CF" Netto hit the ground and his "Cross Fusion" was undone: he remained unconscious while the PET landed in front of him.

_I must perfect this program… Search Man must've done it. "Boss" will be angered: we'd almost lost our trump card to remove the "Darkloids" and "Nebula" from the way…!_

The damaged "Converter" was unable to be recalled and it stood there, frizzling.

"… Netto – kun! Netto – kun! Otouto!"

Netto reacted and coughed as he somehow sat on his fours.

"I'm… saved?" He wondered.

He looked in front of him and spotted Laika's boots so he looked up.

"Laika… You saved me…?" Netto asked.

"I destroyed the "Dimensional Converter" and such removed the "Darkloid"…" He merely replied.

_Why won't you admit you've saved his life? I'm sure you know that._

"So that's how it was…"

"Hikari Netto. You're an incompetent. Is that all there is to using a "Synchro Chip"?"

Netto didn't reply and looked at the ground.

"A fight is one that is won through intelligence." Laika attacked next.

Netto began to sweat and knew he couldn't counter.

"Do you still think I should apologize to you after this?"

"That's…" Netto couldn't find a proper answer.

"Given your current level I think you should keep quiet. Or you'll embarrass yourself."

Laika began to walk away while Netto stood up, angry, and clenched his teeth.

"Otouto…"

"… Boss. I shall offer no apologies. My idea came late and the system was not perfected yet. Were it not for Search Man…"

"… Apologies accepted, Commander. I've underestimated "Nebula" and I shouldn't have taking into account what happened with Desert Man not too long ago." The "Boss" replied.

"What is my punishment?"

"There'll be none. We're short of hands and we can't waste the time: perfect your technique. They MUST make it through alive. We have a need for them and they're irreplaceable."

"By your will."

"Che. Bothersome "Nebula"…! But with this Sharo Net Savior around then thing may go better… Remain as far from the scene as possible: and ignore the detective too… Things are going to get dire from now on."

"_Nebula"…! You triple-accursed murderers! I'll defeat you yet!_


	14. Chapter 14: Search Soul!

**Chapter 14: Search Soul**

09:44 AM (Japan Time) Sunday March the 11th…

"… Welcome to the Mega Net Bank. You wish to deposit money, is that correct? Well then. I shall take care of the formalities."

The Mega Net Bank was functioning as usual: people were using the ATM machines to handle their accounts: a Navi received a package and he transferred in front of a safe storage which was guarded by two Security Navis: the door unlocked and the Navi headed inside of the depot room to go to store the package.

_Hum. I had the hunch to check this bank because I've detected abnormal activity around it plus a hacking attempt…_

A white floating cloth appeared out of nowhere, surprising the staff: it headed inside and picked several deposit units, including the one the staff Navi was holding, by making them hover.

"T-the data is being… Thief! Hold it right there!"

The Navi grabbed and pulled the cloth out, but the data kept on floating away before it disappeared.

"It vanished…!"

"It couldn't be… That was…"

He let go of the cloth which fell into the ground.

"A-a g-ghost…!" The three of them gasped.

_Ghost? Oh come on. That's some cheap invisibility trick. Well. The "Net Saviors" will be called in but… Hey… The detective… They seem to have gotten a hold of this already…_

The "Commander" spotted the Navi lurking close by and it quickly ran off before warping out: the "Commander" sounded intrigued.

_Well. My orders told me to ignore them. But no cheap tricks are going to help you win this war anyway…_

"… This is a "Dimensional Converter"…?"

Yuuichirou showed Netto the captured "Dimensional Converter" which had a dent where Search Man had shot through to destroy its energy core the previous day.

_Truly. The enemy's weapons captured. Just like when the Allies got their hold in the V-2s… _

"It'll be very valuable for our research. And it's all thanks to Laika – kun. Guess that's what one could expect from a Sharo Nation "Net Savior"!"

"Che! You're praising them way too much! Right? Saito – niisan?"

"Come on, otouto…" Saito looked slightly resigned.

Commissioner Kifune appeared on the screen.

"Commissioner Kifune?"

"Netto – kun. I'd like you to come to my office." Kifune requested.

_Time for some work, my gentlemen. I'm curious to see how this incident will end up as… _

Netto made his way across the town and got to Commissioner Kifune's office: Laika was already there and seemed annoyed to have to wait for Netto: he then pretended that nobody was there.

_This young man…_

"… A ghost popped out?" Netto asked after Kifune briefed him.

"Hum. Someone invisible is stealing vital data from both companies and banks."

"A-a g-ghost stealing data… Strange… Isn't it…?" Rock Man asked while popping half of his body from a corner of the PET's screen and looked scared.

"What are you scared of, Rock Man?" Netto asked.

"I'm not scared! Don't bring up that topic!" Rock Man replied.

Laika looked away with a expression of disapproval on his face.

_You won't admit that Rock Man can have ghost fear? Have you forgotten that he isn't 12 yet? If you knew his "true" history you wouldn't scorn at it: that's not funny. Be open-minded! This is Japan!_

"Hmmm… Even so… A ghost stealing data _is_ odd..."

"That is why I'd like you, Netto – kun, and you, Laika – kun, to handle the investigation of this incident."

"Yes, sir!" Netto replied.

"Commissioner." Laika called out.

"What is it? Laika – kun?" Kifune asked.

"I alone will be enough to handle this investigation." Laika declared.

"Huh? Why do you want to go solo?" Netto asked.

"You two don't have the qualification to be "Net Saviors"."

_There we go: I could see this coming! THIS IS JAPAN! They're CIVILIANS! They beat the "WWW" and "Gospel"! But you treat them like they're here because of some favor being run behind the scenes! _

"What?" Netto got angry.

"An Operator can't simply be someone who relies on dumb luck. And they shouldn't say that their Navi is a coward who is afraid of ghosts of all things."

"What did you say? Who gives you the right to say that?"

"A Navi who doesn't calmly follow orders: and the Operator goes by bold principles… As long as my intelligence and Search Man are around then we don't need you two: so as to speak." Laika nonchalantly replied.

_They're CIVILIANS! This is JAPAN! Mr. Laika! You've come to try to impose your own nation's model or what? Japan can't have a military police and it was hard enough to form the JSDF! By all the… This young man is going to bring more trouble than help in the end or WHAT?_

"But Rock Man and I can perform "Cross Fusion"!" Netto insisted.

"Even though we can't use that "Cross Fusion" thing we managed to get the "Dimensional Converter"."

"You two! Behave yourselves!" Superintendent Manabe scolded.

"No, no… It's good that they're so passionate. It's that self-confidence which enables them to do the job of a "Net Savior"." Kifune looked in a good mood.

"Commissioner?" Manabe looked surprised.

"Anyway… I'm counting on you two." Kifune replied.

"Yes, sir." Laika acknowledged.

"_Hai~_…" Netto replied in a slightly frustrated tone.

_Let's check on "Nebula" just in case…_

The "Commander" made his way to the spot where he could take control of the sensors.

"… Oh. Shade Man – dono came in person…"

Shade Man had entered the system and projected with the holographic tube while folding his wings: "Yami" sounded slightly surprised at his coming but Shade Man merely spread his wings to reveal the stolen bank data containers: he let them float skywards and then folded the wings again.

_I knew it. The "Darkloids" bring "Nebula" this data so that they can continue their financing…_

"The agreed upon data. Will you grant me the "Dark Chips"?"

Three active tubes displayed packs of 7 "Dark Chips" each amounting for a total of 21 "Dark Chips".

"Understood."

_He's going to grant him THESE MANY?_

"Yami" pressed the button: all of them formed in a tray which appeared in front of Shade Man: he eyed them with some slight curiosity and amusement yet no surprise at all: one of them floated out and began to rotate but it did nothing.

"Hmpf. You're feeling in a good mood today."

"You did bother to come in person, Shade Man – dono. And since I have no need for these…" "Yami" shrugged.

_Not true. You're just amusing him but Shade Man isn't that imbecile: he's tolerating you for the time being but I'm sure that he'll eventually suspect that you're withholding information like that of Beast Man a week ago._

"… Make humans experience terror and fear? How worthless! We'll grant "death" to them before! And when that happens… Then we'll cooperate more. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

_Hum! Let's go see if the detective has caught up with the two "Net Savior" Net Navis… Hey. Now that I think about it… The Bat-Man is also named "detective" by some foes… Curious… But that Navi isn't my rival and I'm just to ignore them…_

"… There were three attacks to the firewall… Search Man."

Laika and Netto had begun scene inspection and Laika looked at some info: he muttered aloud as if finding the detail curious but then commanded Search Man to get on the move.

_Now we'll see._

Search Man, Rock Man and Rush entered the chamber which had been largely devoid of its contents: Search Man began to spot and quickly spotted otherwise invisible footprints leaving a trail: he zoomed on them and captured an image of one: he began to compare them to a database of Virus footprints and quickly found one match.

"Traces detected. Transmitting analysis data…"

He transferred the footprint to the PET screen along with a Mettool's picture: Laika wasn't surprised while Netto was still thinking.

"So that's how it is. Let's go, Search Man."

"Roger."

_Hum! That was fast. You make a good CSI man, Search Man… I'll commend you for that._

"Huh? What's with you? Have you given up already?"

"No. There's nothing to be done here anymore. Since we've figured out the culprits…"

"Eh? Already?"

"Do your best. Hmpf." He smugly taunted.

_Now, now…! Who's being smug this time around?_ "K. S." seemed to be exasperated.

"That Laika guy…! Rush! Counting on ya! Pick up the culprit's scent!"

"Hum… Aup, aup! Huh."

Rush materialized next to Netto and signaled the street: Netto looked surprised but quickly followed him with "K. S." driving down the street on his car to keep on Netto's trail.

_Let us witness!_

"He got ahead with the "Dimensional Converter" thing but I'll win for sure this time around!"

"Aup, aup! Aup!"

"Oh? Here? EH-HEH?"

_Huh? I'm afraid there's some mistake…_

Rush had led Netto to a take-away booth of pizzas with the totally lame name of "PIZZ" which looked like some genius' attempt at coming up with a "cool" name: Netto got annoyed (and with reason) as he faced Rush who was the receiving end.

"Like the culprit would be here! Search properly!"

"Aup… Huh? Aup! Aup!"

Rush began to smell around and then ran off.

"This time around he's found them!"

"Aup, aup!"

_I'm afraid Mr. Rush has a LONG way to go when it comes to tracking down smells…_

"… Lai, lai!"

This time Rush signaled a take-away Choina food booth: Netto got annoyed again.

"Wrong!"

"Aup, up!"

"Doppo~…"

_What in the… This is ridiculous. _

Rush entered an Africa-like store next and had a cup of something: Netto looked exasperated and defeated by now.

"Wrong…"

Rush had begun to collect a stockpile of take-away food and Netto looked like he'd had enough of this fruitless running around.

"Enough! Go home!"

Rush smiled and dived into the hole: "K. S." sighed and stretched before his PET beeped.

_Hum? Something's happening at Mr. Search Man's spot?_

He brought up imagery to see an outbreak of the "ghosts" in the Giga Net Bank which was overwhelming the Security Navis: Laika had gotten to the scene.

"As expected… They targeted this Net Bank! Search Man! Plan Alpha!"

"Roger!"

Search Man got into the Cyber World and quickly scanned to see the invisible Mettools' frames: he aimed for them.

"Fire!"

He knocked one Mettool out and they became visible before they were deleted: he began to delete some more of them while the others began to run away without coordination, dropping their loot.

"The Viruses have begun to flee."

"Plan Beta."

"Roger!"

Search Man switched his ammo from real bullets to paint-bullets: he began to shoot at the Mettools in a machinegun-like manner and marked them with purple paint: they opened a warp hole and jumped inside to escape: a map of the surrounding Cyber World showed them quickly pulling away.

"_Perfect_."

_Good strategy, yes. The paint has tracking devices on it too so these Viruses can be traced to their hideout. Of course: Shade Man himself isn't pulling the strings: one "Darkloid" must've been charged with the job of coordinating the attacks, providing this camouflage and retrieving the stolen data…_ The "Commander" analyzed.

"… I thought that using Rush's nose was a good _idea_ but… He's tired me out…"

Netto got back to the Net Police HQ and placed his PET in a charger before leaning on the console, tired: Kifune, Manabe and Laika came in.

"Good job, Netto – kun." Kifune told him apparently to cheer him up.

"Commissioner Kifune? Laika?"

"Netto – kun: good _news_. We'll soon figure out the culprit's hideout."

"Is that really so, sir?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Laika – kun."

"Thanks to Laika?"

"Please explain to Netto – kun."

"Yes, sir. From the footprints left at the bank I figured out that this incident was caused by Mettools in _invisible_ state."

"Footprints? There weren't any."

"They just happened to be invisible to anyone except Search Man. Even if the Mettools got into an _invisible_ state… That's meaningless when faced with Search Man's "search ability"…"

"You've got that kind of ability?" Rock Man asked Search Man.

Search Man didn't reply while Laika continued.

"All the attacked Net Banks' deposit chambers' insofar were those with Level 6 firewall or above. From those facts figuring out the next Net Bank to be targeted was a piece of a cake. We hit the Mettools which came there to ransack with a paint-gun which incorporated tracers. By now the Mettools have been broken up and move in a dispersed manner. But when these spots gather in one location then that'll be the hideout." He explained as he showed up a map with moving dots there.

"Well done, Laika – kun. Once the hideout has been established then cooperate with Netto – kun and handle the culprits'…"

"I will refuse, sir."

"Huh?"

"I don't need his cooperation by now."

"Huh!" Netto grumbled.

"Why does Laika – san treat Netto – kun like that?"

_Good question, Mr. Hikari Sr. Good question._

"Search Man! We'll do it together, right?"

"I can't do that."

"Why? Cooperating is reliable!"

"I don't have such orders."

"Huh?"

"That'll be decided by my orders. That's my way."

"However! If you only intend to duly get in the way then come along."

"Whatever! You're driving me mad!"

Netto picked the PET and stormed off, to both adults' surprise.

"Netto – kun!"

_Mr. Laika! Grah! This young man… Discipline is good, yes, but… He's overdoing it, really! Treating Mr. Hikari Jr. like that…_

"Commissioner Kifune. Fake data should be placed in the other banks likely to be targeted."

"Oh? Ah… The replacement's been completed already…"

"The Mettools are heading northwards… All of the targeted Net Banks were in Akihara City's southern side… There's no mistaking it: the hideout's location is somewhere in the northern side!" Laika concluded as he examined the graph.

"… THAT LAIKA! THAT LAIKA! THAT LAIKA~!"

Netto kicked a can and began to stomp the ground in frustration without caring for the looks of the pedestrians: "K. S." looked on with a sigh and looking depressed too.

_And now you've driven him mad. This young man… He's trouble with Capital T. Really. _

"Netto – kun! It can't be helped! It won't change that Search Man's got that ability, see."

"What the hell, Rock Man? Are ya giving up?"

"Wrong, Netto – kun! I meant to say that we've got our own style! Instead of giving up let's search for the hideout!"

"Right! Like Rock Man says… Good! Let's search for the hideout, Rock Man!"

_That's the spirit!_

"Aup, aup, aup, aup!"

_Not him again._

Rush suddenly popped out and tugged Netto's sleeve: Netto looked defeated at his appearance.

"Rush… You again…?"

"It looks like he's saying "I won't be mistaken this time around"… What do we do, Netto – kun?"

"Huh…"

Rush looked at him with puppy eyes and signaled the north after having seemingly dragged Netto there.

"This is the place?"

"Aup!"

_I'm skeptical. And with a good reason too._

"French Restaurant: Pas de Cbat"

The chef was cooking something which turned out to be a large-sized steak: Netto stared at it, incredulous, and sighed in defeat.

"Not again…"

"Aup…" Rush looked taken aback.

"I've been an idiot by believing in Rush…"

_Guess so. Hmmm?_

One electrical wire frizzled and some electricity travelled past the restaurant and towards some industrial-looking chimneys.

"This feeling… Netto – kun!"

"What's up, Rock Man?"

"That building on the other side! There's some kind of signature there!"

"Aup, aup!"

"On the other side…?" Netto wondered.

_Hum! Maybe that's the hideout?_

"… Let's go, Search Man."

Laika had zoomed on the northern district and spotted the Viruses flowing towards one location: he grinned.

"Roger."

"… An abandoned factory…"

Netto had come inside of an abandoned-looking factory building: the interior was poorly lit and filled with stuff.

"Was there really a signature here, Rock Man?"

"Yup. The signature's become stronger than before."

"Good! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

_Hum. They came. Luckily for me I've stayed asides from this place: even with this "capsule" I wouldn't have lasted long in this heat. _

The "Commander" watched on as Rock Man landed in a catwalk over a large round pool of boiling lava: the whole Cyber World looked like some furnace: Rock Man gasped and looked down at the eerie sight of the bubbles popping out on the surface.

"That's… Desert Man?"

_Desert Man! So they're the culprits!_

Desert Man was standing close to the northern edge of the pool and looking at a few Mettools standing before his sheer mole so he didn't notice Rock Man.

"I see… That guy's controlling the Mettools, then!"

"Uo~h…"

A "Dark Chip" formed in front of Desert Man and he absorbed its power before advancing forward.

"Wuo~h!"

He swung his right hand across the air and formed a column of brown bricks with his emblem set on the middle of its height.

"Hrah!"

He used his left hand to form a second one next: these columns appeared to be over a meter tall and both glowed with the "Dark Aura" as the Mettools formed a queue in front of the space between both of those: one Mettool ran past them and became invisible: both Rock Man and Netto gasped.

"Ah!"

"They vanished?" Netto wondered.

"… So the successful soldiers have returned…"

The Mettools dispersed by Search Man (as evidenced by the paint on some of their bodies) came in with the data: Desert Man suddenly looked closely.

"Huh? What the hell is that? You imbeciles… You've been traced! You herd of fools!" He roared as he made the ground shake.

Some of the packages hit the lava and the Viruses gasped: Desert Man was annoyed by now.

"What are you doing?"

"Desert Man!"

"Huh? Rock Man!" He gasped.

"I won't let you play the data thief anymore!"

"So you've been followed! Take responsibility for that!"

The Viruses began to run pas the pillars and turn invisible.

"With the "Dark Aura" data and this _invisible_ state… Show me that you can defeat Rock Man!"

The Viruses formed two queues and began to climb for Rock Man's location.

"Rock Buster!"

Rock Man drew the weapon but didn't know where to aim despite that their footsteps were clearly audible: the Viruses began to attack by kicking or using their hard-hats one after the other and coming from different heights and angles: he began to shoot at wild but couldn't hit any of them at all.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! How's that? While they're invisible then you can't deal with 'em?" Desert Man taunted while laughing in his usual tone of voice.

"Even if we can't see them we can still battle them! Battle Chip! Air Storm! Flame Sword! Double Slot In!"

Rock Man formed a tornado which began to suck in the Mettools and also formed circles of fire at different heights: Rock Man attacked with the Flame Sword and deleted them.

"I can't see them but I can beat them!"

He deleted another pack: Desert Man was surprised.

"What the hell!"

Rock Man jumped out of the tornado and landed close in front of Desert Man.

"Che."

"You're the next one!"

"Good job… But the ones who can get into _invisible _state aren't just the Viruses!" He exclaimed.

The pillars rose and circled around his body to turn it invisible: Rock Man gasped.

_You haven't changed, eh, you savage? You still prefer to use dirty tricks and not fighting like a man!_

"What!"

"Even Desert Man can…!" Netto exclaimed.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah…"

"Where…?"

"Here!"

Desert Man showed up behind Rock Man while he wasn't looking and kicked him with the right hand.

"True! If I recall correctly… Water-Attribute attacks should stop that guy's movements! Battle Chip! Tsunami! Aqua Sword! Double Slot In!"

The "Tsunami" washed over Desert Man while Rock Man drew the Aqua Sword.

"Now! Hra~h!"

He cut the water but he realized that Desert Man had already switched locations.

"Ain't here!"

"…Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! I already know about that annoying weakness… Ant Lions!"

An ant-lion pit formed on the ground but Rock Man dodged by flipping across the air.

"Heavy Sand!"

"Huh? Ah!"

"Battle Chip, Break Hammer! Slot In!"

"Break Hammer! Hah! Huh!"

"Did you think there was only one?"

Rock Man shattered the incoming Heavy Sand but another block happened to be coming behind the first one: Rock Man gasped while Desert Man taunted: the Heavy Sand hit the floor.

"Rock Man!"

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

However, a hole had been formed beneath the Heavy Sand and Rock Man's left hand clung into the ground.

"What!"

Rock Man managed to pop his upper torso out.

"I see! He managed to hit it with the Break Hammer!"

Rock Man panted from the effort while the Heavy Sand sunk in the hole: Desert Man's right hand became visible and gripped him.

"What clever tricks! I'll just crush you like this!"

"Ua~h!"

_Hell! Quick! The paralyze attack: 50 seconds!_

"That's as far as you come!" A voice exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Desert Man stopped and looked towards the catwalk: he barely felt the same diamond-shaped objects which plunged into the top part of his body from behind: Search Man was in a sniper's position in the catwalk.

"Search Man!" Netto gasped.

"I wouldn't have believed you'd get ahead of me."

"Laika!"

"Ya wanna shoot so badly: go ahead and shoot! If you shoot me then Rock Man will fall headlong into this! And then burn up!"

Desert Man made his right hand hang over the pool of magma: Search Man recalled their first meeting but didn't show it on his face.

"Shoot, Search Man. Your orders are to take down the culprit."

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Go ahead and shoot! You fool! Lion Head!"

"Wua~h!"

The Lion Head hit the catwalk and impacted on Search Man who didn't shoot in time.

"What are you doing, Search Man?"

_Trying to think of a way out of this pinch, I guess. But if Hikari retrieved Rock Man then… Or maybe Desert Man is impeding that somehow?_

Search Man got back to his feet and took aim again: he made a grimace while Desert Man laughed.

"… Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah…! Shoot ahead! This guy's your comrade too! Lion Head!"

The Lion Head tackled Search Man again and he collapsed.

"Search Man! This is an order! Shoot!"

"Orders… Orders are absolute!"

Search Man aimed yet again and breathed out.

"Good. Shoot."

He aimed for Desert Man.

"For real? If ya shoot then Rock Man gets deleted!"

Search Man cursed under his breath while some pieces of the catwalk's broken edge fell into the pool: Desert Man ran out of patience for waiting.

"Che!"

He let go of Rock Man.

"Rock Man!"

"Great Lion Head!"

Both hands sunk in the ground and then two Lion Heads combined into a larger one: Search Man reacted.

"_Fire_!"

He shot a blue projectile which ran past the Great Lion Head while Rock Man kept on falling yet the projectile headed for the pool.

"He missed?" Laika was taken aback.

_No! I see their idea!_

"Ugra~h!"

The bullet hit the magma and it suddenly cooled down into rock where Rock Man landed: he gasped and sat up.

"It's freezing? Search Man!"

"A "Freeze Bullet", you say? Impossible! Search Man disobeyed his orders?" Laika gasped.

Netto was also gasping in surprise.

_Hum! So Search Man might have seen the potential in Rock Man and wouldn't want him to be deleted just like that: it wouldn't do nice if they heard that he could've saved his comrade… "Boss" will be intrigued, I daresay!_

"… Search Man!"

Rock Man ran towards Search Man: he'd hit a wall and was sitting in the ground while some of his wounds began to leak out data: he crouched next to him to tend to him.

"Search Man… Why…?" Rock Man asked of him.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! To save you, Rock Man… He let me beat 'im in purpose! I'll delete both of you together! Lion Head!"

The emblem above Search Man's right hand and Rock Man's chest emblem began to glow with a familiar light: Search Man looked up and smiled.

"Go. Rock Man."

"Search Man! Let's fight together!"

The familiar bright white glow happened: Laika gasped.

"What the heck?"

"This is…!"

The silhouette of Rock Man with Search Man's armor overlapping him began to be defined.

"… "Soul Unison"…!"

"… "Soul Unison"…?"

_Hum! A new "Soul Unison"…! Search Soul… Interesting! Things now feel fresh and innovative… Heh, heh, heh._

The helmet of "Search Soul" changed the main helmet's color to green as well as its overall shape with a small triangle popping underneath the front edge and covering the center of the forehead: the ear-pads remained yellow but now they looked like hinges for a yellow piece of plastic set over the helmet: a small green antenna extension came out from the rear edge of the left ear-pad while a microphone identical to Search Man's came out of the right side of the helmet.

When it came to the right arm a "Scope Gun" strikingly similar to that of Search Man began past the elbow: it didn't have stripes on its surface and the trigger was colored yellow instead.

His left forearm armor was green in color and it seemed to encompass the elbow or start just past that: a yellow metallic piece of armor was set over the hand.

The chest armor was green in color and it covered the chest emblem yet it didn't shield the neck's base: a small yellow rectangle was drawn on the center.

His shoulder design was innovative: it consisted on cubic-body-spears set horizontally the upper band of which was yellow in coloring: their main color of choice was green too and a short red spear was drawn on the middle of them.

The boots started slightly below the hips: they were colored green with the exception of the knee-protections which were yellow in coloring instead: a black pattern travelled around the ankle with another yellow one separating the boot armor in two parts half-way across the foot's height: the soils were black in coloring.

Rock Man formed the small scanning visor over his left eye and aimed forward with the gun: an infrared laser aim centered on the forehead of the Lion Head which was heading across the air for "Search Soul" Rock Man.

"Hah!"

"Search Soul" Rock Man shot and the shot flew past the Lion Head and hit Desert Man inflicting a noticeable wound there which he quickly healed but he felt the damage.

"W-what power…! Che!"

He formed the pillars again and became invisible but "Search Soul" Rock Man wasn't taken aback by that: he scanned the surroundings and the scan then formed a red arrow pointing down: he spotted Desert Man reforming just underneath the catwalk so he quickly placed the barrel of the gun on the ground.

"Hah!"

He shot through the catwalk and the shot headed for Desert Man who'd become visible again.

"Wha~t?" He uttered in disbelief.

An explosion ensued and "Search Soul" Rock Man merely lowered his gaze knowing that Desert Man had had to flee.

"We did it!" Netto exclaimed.

Netto registered the "Search Soul" and picked the Chip up.

"We've done it, Rock Man!"

"Search Man poured in his strength!"

"Search Man! Why did you disobey your orders?" Laika wasn't pleased at all.

_Rock Man made it clear already: people's lives are more important than any orders. You should reflect upon that._

"I shall not offer any excuses. I shall accept any punishment."

"Whatever! Pull out!"

Laika walked out, fuming, while Netto looked on.

"Heh, heh." He inwardly chuckled.

"Heh, heh." Rock Man also inwardly chuckled.

Netto was then called at the airport where a military transport plane was waiting.

"Laika – kun. Your training is over as of today. You have drawn great expectations from us." Kifune told him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for everything, sir."

"… Thanks, Search Man."

"I'd regretted not saving you. That's all." He admitted.

Rock Man smiled and Search Man also did so: he then returned to his PET having switched back to dull mode.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir."

Laika stared at him as if questioning him.

"See ya, Laika." Netto told him as Yuuichirou stood behind him.

Laika began to climb up the entry stairs and stopped when three steps were left.

"I'll take one thing back, Hikari Netto. Your Navi is excellent. If we've defeated Desert Man it's thanks to Rock Man."

"Laika…!"

"Don't misunderstand me. I commend the Navi's power but it's not like I'd commend you."

"W-WHAT?" Netto got annoyed.

Yuuichirou looked slightly exasperated: he obviously wished Laika hadn't been so blunt.

_That young man… While he's finally coming to terms with accepting Rock Man's power he's still too narrow-minded… _

The plane prepared its vertical take-off engines: it lifted up to then turn and switch to normal engines.

"DON'T COME AGAIN!" Netto yelled.

"Let's meet again, Search Man!" Rock Man waved goodbye.

The group looked on as the plane flew away: Netto smiled.

"Heh, heh." He inwardly chuckled.

"K. S." looked on from afar using a pair of binoculars which he lowered: he sighed in relief too and smiled as well before he took out the notebook to write down some entries.

"11/03/2005 (Sunday)

Desert Man has been repelled and a new "Soul Unison", "Search Soul", obtained. Yet "Nebula" was using the "Darkloids" to steal money: investigations should be carried to figure out for what use. Over."

_Why does "Nebula" want that much money, I wonder…?_


	15. Chapter 15: Hand Over the Dark Chips!

**Chapter 15: Hand over the Dark Chips!**

22:49 PM (Japan Time), Sunday March the 11th…

"… Uo~h… Ah…"

The street lights of a street began to pulsate in a strange manner: Desert Man was crawling across the Cyber Street and the lights malfunctioned at his wake while a trail of sand was being left behind him and pieces of his body were jumping out in a continuous manner.

_Strange. I'd never seen such deterioration in a Navi before… It might have something to do with the nature of "Darkloid" data…_

The "Commander" had caught sight of the phenomenon and he seemed surprised.

"… Sand…?"

Several Security Navis were standing guard in the Net Police HQ and one of them then noticed the sand spreading across the floor: the other Navis looked up to see a _tsunami_ made of sand drawing closer to them.

"What?" They uttered.

Alarms blared and all lights inside of the building turned on.

_Trouble!_

A corridor containing several drawers built in a wall, a robot arm and a console looked quite normal for a moment: the console suddenly turned on and a drawer opened, showing a cache of confiscated "Dark Chips" stored inside of them: the robot arm engaged and picked one of them next.

"… T-there is an intruder in the storage computer!"

Two officers on the control center were monitoring the situation.

"What?" The second officer uttered.

The robot arm travelled towards the console and inserted one "Dark Chip" into a slot.

_So! Shade Man won't give more to him and he thought of a place where he could get them for free just by using some intelligence… They've turned addict too?_

The "Dark Chip" appeared in front of Desert Man's face: it engaged and part of Desert Man's body changed to a purple coloring while Some of his data seemed to be regenerating in the process: Desert Man sounded like he was feeling utterly relieved.

"Not enough… "Dark Chips"… Need more…" He muttered.

A second drawer opened so the robot arm picked another "Dark Chip" and travelled towards the console.

"… Hurry up and stop it!" One of the officers told the other.

"It's no use! I can't control it!"

Enzan rushed in and stopped in front of the control panel.

"Enzan – kun!"

Enzan broke the override switch's glass protection with his right fist and engaged it: the robot arm suddenly stopped and dropped the "Dark Chip" into the ground.

"It's stopped."

"Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

Blues came into the system and rushed forward: Desert Man saw him coming and moved forward as well but at a slower speed, being seemingly low on strength.

"Guo~h…" He muttered.

"You lowlife! Desert Man!" Blues stated.

Blues drew an Aqua Sword, jumped into the air, and then easily made a critical cut on Desert Man's lower right side of the body which didn't heal so it seemed his healing abilities were impaired.

"Uo~h!" Desert Man growled in pain.

"The final blow!"

Blues prepared to attack again.

"Wait! Blues!" Enzan commanded.

Blues stopped his gesture.

"Huh!"

Enzan looked through the PET II's screen to see how Desert Man's eyes faded and his body got some new purple stains on it.

"We'll capture them." He ordered.

"Roger, Enzan – sama." Blues acknowledged.

"Battle Chip, Ice Cannon Ball! Slot In!"

"Ice Cannon Ball!" Blues shouted.

The spherical projectile hit the "Darkloid" and trapped him inside of a mass of ice.

_He didn't counter or anything… It's different from Beast Man: maybe that's because his body isn't designed for very quick movement or he's become sluggish…_

Commissioner Kifune and Superintendent Manabe rushed into the control center.

"Enzan – kun." Kifune called out.

"Where's the intruder?" Manabe asked.

"We have captured them: it was a "Darkloid"." Enzan announced.

The two adults looked at the screen to see Desert Man's frozen form.

_Good! Now we can analyze them and figure out what's the matter with the addiction to the "Dark Chips"… The analysis might also reveal clues as to their plots or their hideout to… And I see our "detective" has caught up too… Heh. It's becoming a race to see which of us gets to the scene first even… Let's go report to "Boss"… He'll be delighted!_

16:57 PM (Japan Time), Monday March the 12th…

"… Enzan!"

Enzan had been selecting a drink from a vending machine when Netto and the gang ran towards him.

"You captured Desert Man, they say?" Netto asked.

"Yeah. Hakase is analyzing them." He confirmed.

"When did you return to Japan?" Netto asked.

Enzan turned and selected his drink.

"Yesterday. I was in pursuit of an overseas mission. I was a little late and showed up at Commissioner Kifune's office but…"

_Hum! So Mr. Ijuuin is fond of overseas missions? _"K. S." thought as he looked on from his office room.

Enzan picked the coffee and turned around.

"Just then… That Desert Man dude intruded into the Net Police's storage computer: that's what happened. He was after the "Dark Chips"..."

"…"Dark Chips"…?" Meiru asked.

"… Yeah… The things that the Net Police have been confiscating as of late…" Enzan replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

_Good enough. Let's check on Shade Man._

"… What an idiot…! To be caught by the humans: what a shameful situation! Flash Man!"

Flash Man was kneeling in the platform at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go to the Science Labs and bring Desert Man back."

"Please leave it to me."

"In order to protect the secrets and motivations of us "Darkloids"…"

"… It's as Enzan – kun said: it looks like Desert Man is submitting to the "Dark Chip"..." Yuuichirou stated.

"Submitting?" Netto asked.

"As you know… In exchange of giving overwhelming power to Net Navis, "Dark Chips" present a risk of addiction. The Navi's data eventually decays. It's a Demoniac Chip. He is, already, without the "Dark Chip", unable to maintain the integrity of his data." Yuuichirou explained.

"During my investigations of the "Dark Chips"… I came across an identical Net Navi which had a disgusting look to them." Enzan ventured.

"But… This is the first case on a "Darkloid"." Kifune commented.

"Netto – kun!" Rock Man called out.

"What's up? Niisan?" Netto asked.

"… Thinking about it… When we defeated Beast Man… Remember? Didn't the guy act weird?" He recalled.

"I see! Back then he'd been taken over by his own "Dark Chip"…!"

_Intriguing! Intriguing. _"K. S." smiled.

"To the "Darkloids"… I thought it provided an advantage." Superintendent Manabe commented.

"It's true that the "Dark Chips" are a reassurance to those guys. But to think that the "Dark Chips" would even decay their data… Maybe they haven't realized yet." Meijin commented.

"UGRA~H!"

Desert Man was grabbing the bars of the jail and was being electrocuted: he fell back.

"Lemme outta here!" He uttered.

"The "Darkloid" data is intricate and complex. It's a shame. But you'll have to wait another while until we finish the analysis. But…" Yuuichirou trailed off.

"But…?" Commissioner Kifune asked.

"… Every so often… They name Rock Man "puppet controlled by a human"... Right, Rock Man?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Yes, sir. That's true, sir." Rock Man confirmed.

"Commissioner. It's just a hypothesis of mine yet…"

"I don't mind it. There's going to be a meeting this afternoon, and, right now, we wish any kind of information." Kifune replied.

"Rock Man and Blues… All Net Navis are AI programs made by us humans. But they, the "Darkloids", were naturally and spontaneously created deep in the Cyber World without human intervention… Yeah… They may be a species of data living beings even."

"Data living beings?" Enzan asked.

"Data living beings…?" Netto was puzzled.

_Heh. I knew that already. _

"In the past… We've got the example of when Pharaoh Man's destroyed data regenerated alone and evolved to form Forte. But, even so… His Ultimate Program was of human origin." Meijin ventured.

_Ah! Forte. He was supposed to have had a role in the day of Video Man's debut yet… Nothing. I haven't detected any movements and the places I know of weren't used. Maybe they're different in this "world"…? It wouldn't be crazy. But I'm surprised they hadn't thought of him until today, more than two months since he was last sighted… I know they were restored after being deleted in their attempt to absorb the "Cybeast Gospel" yet… Their whereabouts are unknown!_

"Yes… Data living beings which were naturally created… It's something hard for me to believe." Superintendent Manabe commented.

"It's but a hypothesis I had come up with. I don't even have proof of it, even." Yuuichirou admitted.

Various alarms began to echo around the complex.

"There are huge numbers of Viruses within the Science Labs!" One scientist reported while typing into a laptop.

"They've gotten past the Firewall!" A second reported.

"What?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"They came to get Desert Man back!" Meijin exclaimed.

"Let's go, Saito - niisan! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man entered the system and the Viruses (all Electrical – Attribute Viruses) flew past him while ignoring him.

"Bamboo Sword, Slot In!"

He cut several Viruses to pieces: they kept on coming and ignoring him to head further in.

"We won't get anywhere like this! Netto – kun!" Rock Man called out.

"Gotcha! Bamboo Lance, Slot In!"

Various bamboo lances popped out of the ground and they destroyed some Viruses.

"We did it!" Saito exclaimed.

Flash Man appeared in front of Desert Man's cage in the meanwhile: it was obvious that the Viruses were but a distraction (and also given how they were Electrical – Attribute to begin with) to keep Rock Man and others away.

"Desert Man. Heh. This cage..." Flash Man sounded unimpressed and even amused.

He quickly broke the barrier by using his electrical abilities to overload its capabilities.

"Let's escape, Desert Man." He commanded.

"Too bad."

Flash Man turned around to spot Blues.

"What? Could it be…?"

He turned to look at Desert Man again.

"T-this is…!"

Desert Man disappeared and a dummy Blues appeared on its place.

"_Kawarimi_!"

"That's how it is."

He drew an Aqua Sword and Flash Man glanced at him over his left shoulder.

_Good! Show them they're messing with the wrong man, Blues! Heh, heh, heh… _The "Commander" chuckled.

"… Program Advance!"

"Cannon, Hi Cannon, Mega Cannon! Slot In!"

"ZETA CANNON!"

The attack destroyed the Viruses and they stopped coming apparently because Flash Man didn't need them anymore: he and Blues kept on clashing: Flash Man used the daggers on his palms to block off the sword attacks.

"Get ready!" Blues proclaimed.

"What!"

He barely blocked the next attack by using the daggers on his palms and jumped backwards.

"I'll remember this!" He proclaimed before he made his escape: he obviously hadn't come prepared for a prolonged fight.

"Hikari – hakase. This is the perfect time to figure out the secrets of the "Darkloids"! Please hurry and perform an analysis!" Kifune quickly suggested to him.

"Acknowledged."

17:29 PM (Japan Time)…

"… I've heard that there's been some trouble. Is that right? Shade Man – dono?"

"Yami" was having a conference with Shade Man (who was sitting on his armchair) and projected in the holographic tube within the "Nebula" hideout: the "Commander" had come there too and he spotted two sofas of purple silk set facing each other with a bare wood table between both of those set SW from the hill where the armchair was at.

"What do you want?" Shade Man demanded.

A large square on the ground displayed the form of "Yami" as the glow from the screens behind him brought light to the edges of his body but kept the central part unlit.

"I was just looking. I was thinking of lending you a hand, Shade Man - dono." Yami calmly replied.

"You lowlife… What are you conspiring?" Shade Man demanded.

"… You mean me? There must be some mistake. By the way… Shade Man – dono shall have to return to me the helping hand... "Left hand offering"… So as to speak."

Shade Man grumbled and narrowed his eyes.

"I shall be waiting for a reply, Shade Man – dono."

The transmission disconnected and Shade Man looked annoyed.

"What are you saying, you accursed human…" He grumbled.

"… Hmpf! So! Shade Man – dono believes himself to be the Ultimate Count Dracula, then…? Don't make me laugh. He'll know the flavor of a sword in one's back. Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah!" "Yami" muttered aloud before laughing.

_I knew it: their pact is crumbling away and the final straw will eventually come! That man must be plotting to seize control of the other "Darkloids" and skip Shade Man altogether…! _

"… Hum."

"Please do not worry. We'll make it on time to the meeting."

Commissioner Kifune was being driven by Superintendent Manabe: he looked at his wrist watch.

"Is that so?" Kifune asked.

The car suddenly jerked and accelerated.

"Manabe – kun! Please drive carefully."

"You're mistaken, Commissioner! The car is the one doing this!"

"What the… Just what's going on? Manabe – kun! Halt the car!" Kifune uttered as the car's doors suddenly locked.

"I'm trying to, but… It's not responding to any commands!"

The car kept on accelerating because Needle Man was inside of the car's Cyber World and messing with the control system.

"Shah, shah, shah!"

The car turned a corner at a mad speed and its tires screeched: Manabe had stopped using the steering wheel because it was moving on its own and so was the accelerator pedals: the car shook in a wild way.

_What in the… Abduction! I picked up Needle Man's signature and began to trace it to find this! _The "Commander" gasped.

The car turned a corner at a mad speed: a truck parked there lowered a ramp to allow the car to climb into the rear cargo compartment.

"What the heck is that?" Kifune uttered.

"Ya~h!"

The car climbed in and stopped: the ramp was pulled up and the truck left.

"What happened?" A man wondered while popping up from a manhole.

"… Good work, Needle Man. Heh, heh!" Yuriko congratulated.

18:03 PM (Japan Time)…

"… We've got a call from Enzan – kun."

Netto and the others (save Enzan) were on the Science Labs: a communication from Enzan came in.

"How is it, Enzan? Did you find Commissioner Kifune?" Netto asked.

"A suspicious truck carried away a car which resembled that of Commissioner Kifune's according to an informer, someone witnessed that on the abduction spot." Enzan reported.

"Did you say a truck?" Yuuichirou asked.

"It's probable that the Commissioner and Superintendent Manabe have been captured by the enemy."

"What a cowardly bunch of guys!" Meiru uttered.

"Wait! Enzan! I'll go look as well!" Netto announced.

"Don't make me repeat things! You sit there and watch over Desert Man."

"But…" Netto tried to argue.

"As for the whereabouts of the truck… The Net Police is putting all strength and…!"

The screen was filled with static.

"Please fix the interference!"

"Yes, sir!"

Enzan's image came back for a second but then gave way to Needle Man inside of the abducted car's Cyber World.

"Shah, shah, shah, shah!"

"You're…!" Netto uttered.

_Let devil bite me! Needle Man! _

"Hmpf! Look at this!" Needle Man exclaimed.

He switched to an image showing Commissioner Kifune's car in a row of cars somewhere.

"Commissioner Kifune's car!" Meijin exclaimed.

"If you want their lives then bring Desert Man."

"That's cowardly! Needle Man!" Netto yelled.

"Huh! Huh!"

Commissioner Kifune was trying to break the side window with a metallic small cylinder but one of its ends broke instead.

"No use. I didn't think bullet-proof glass would be a problem!"

"Commissioner!"

"What's going on…?"

There was a hydraulic press that compacted and crushed old cars a few meters in front of them: the car had been placed in the conveyor belt automatically making cars be brought beneath the thing.

"What a thing!" He uttered.

Netto and the others saw through the live video feed.

"Commissioner!"

"So? What are ya gonna do? Ya have to hurry or in fifteen minutes that car will be scrapped!" Needle Man told them.

"Gotcha! Where do we have to go?" Netto demanded.

_Ah! The lowlifes! "Nebula"…! That man…! My foe…! They're fond of playing dirty: but what can you expect from someone so fanatically devoted to that tyrant "IQ"?_

Meijin drove Netto towards the place with a bike: Netto had a customized-looking bike helmet on colored blue and having his emblem on the forehead.

"Hang on tight, Netto – kun!" Meijin yelled.

"Hurry up, Meijin – san!" Netto requested.

"_San wa… IRANAI!_"

"… Me… What? Netto…?"

Enzan had been riding on his company's limousine when his PET beeped: he looked towards the driver.

"True…! Please make a u-turn!" He requested.

There were no cars left in front of the Commissioner's car when Netto and Meijin got into the scene.

"Stop the device!" Netto yelled.

"We brought Desert Man according to the deal!" Meijin called out as he held out a data disk.

"Plug Desert Man into the console." Needle Man's voice ordered.

"Console?" Meijin muttered.

Meijin looked around and walked towards one.

"Here?" He wondered.

Desert Man entered the system: his body was almost all purple now: the machine stopped and Meijin sighed in relief.

"Commissioner!" Netto called out as he ran towards the car.

"Netto – kun?" Both asked.

"Please wait a sec, sir! I'll open, sir!" Netto announced.

He tried to open the door but it wouldn't.

"No good! It won't open!" He cursed.

The machine ignited again.

"What?" Meijin was stunned.

He quickly typed into the console.

"Hell! It won't respond at all!" He cursed.

Flash Man appeared in front of Desert Man and took out a "Dark Chip" seemingly to lure Desert Man.

_What now? This doesn't look well. _

"…"Dark Chip"… Hurry up and gimme that "Dark Chip"…" Desert Man demanded as he quickly crawled towards him.

Flash Man stabbed him with one dagger on the forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Don't think badly of it. That's an order of Shade Man – sama."

"WHAT?" Desert Man roared.

"Useless "Darkloids" who let their data fall into decay and drown into "Dark Chips" are to be disposed of: so he commanded."

_So! Shade Man doesn't want this imbecile around. How the mighty have fallen! Purges. Purges to keep the others in line… But will they work? It's too early to say._

He broke part of Desert Man's forehead while the last car was crushed by the compactor.

"Why won't it open?" Netto grumbled.

"Netto – kun! I'll unlock the car's lock!" Rock Man announced.

"Counting on you! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man entered the system and dodged a volley of needles.

"Shah, shah, shah, shah, shah! Dodging my attacks… I'll praise ya." Needle Man grinned.

"Needle Man! This is your handiwork?" Rock Man demanded.

"To think you'd come in wandering so far… I'll also turn ya into scrap!"

He shot more needles towards Rock Man.

"Rock Buster!"

Rock Man's shot intercepted the incoming needles.

"Please take care of the rest, Needle Man." Yuriko, who was hidden nearby, and eyeing her PET II, commanded.

She walked away in a calm manner.

_Che! This woman…!_

Desert Man recoiled from the attack: his forehead was smoking.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… What a pitiful guy."

Flash Man used his "Dark Chip" next.

"Power…! Power is flowing all over my body…!"

"Heh… Heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…"

"What's so funny?" Flash Man demanded.

"Y-you bloody idiot… The "Dark Chip" will certainly corrode your data… you'll end up decayed too…" Desert Man uttered.

"Shut up! Hrah!"

He shot a Spark Palm at Desert Man.

"GUO~H!" Desert Man uttered before he was deleted.

"I'm… Different from you."

Netto kept trying to open the car.

"Hell!" He cursed.

The conveyor belt started up.

"… Get away, Netto – kun! You won't make it on time!" Kifune yelled at him.

"I won't, sir!" Netto replied.

"This is an order from your Commissioner!" Kifune commanded next.

"I won't listen to such a command, sir!"

The car fell out of the conveyor belt and inside of the compactor: Manabe and Kifune gasped in horror.

"Soul Unison: Search Soul! Slot In!"

Rock Man changed into "Search Soul" mode and aimed the Scope Gun at Needle Man.

"Prepare yourself, Needle Man!" He exclaimed.

"Hah! What are ya babbling about? Take this on!"

He punched the ground and some needles emerged from it but Rock Man jumped into the air: he aimed, and, with a simple shot, he pierced Needle Man's body.

"SHA~H!" Needle Man yelled.

"It opened!" Kifune exclaimed.

They ran out in the nick of time.

"Are you alright? Commissioner?" Meijin asked of him.

"Yeah. Somehow. If you guys weren't here, we wouldn't have made it even. Netto – kun. Thanks." Kifune replied.

"Ah… You don't have to… It's really thanks to Rock Man, sir!" He blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"It was a close call. But I'm glad that the Commissioner and Manabe - san are O.K."

The building suddenly shook and everyone gasped as "Dimensional Converters" emerged and a "Dimensional Area" formed.

_No good! Flash Man's going to come out. _

Enzan saw it form while his car was approaching the building and made a grimace.

"Continue towards that!" He ordered.

"… This is bad! We're trapped inside of the "Dimensional Area"…!" Meijin cursed.

"Use the trick Search Man did!" Netto told Rock Man.

"Understood!"

Rock Man aimed for the "Dimensional Converter" using the "Warp Gun" ability.

"I see it!"

He shot but the shot got deflected: Rock Man gasped.

"Ah!"

"… The earlier mistake has been fixed already…" "Yami" muttered in a dull tone of voice.

"… No good! The attack didn't connect!"

A crane's hook dropped towards the ground.

"Netto – kun!"

It almost hit Netto, who was tackled out of the way by Meijin: his PET II skidded on the ground and stopped next to Flash Man's right foot.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Flash Man!" Netto uttered.

"Hmpf! If you don't have your PET then you can't do "Cross Fusion"!"

_So you've learned what "Cross Fusion" is?_

"Stop it!" Netto yelled.

A Chip hit the PET II and it skidded out of the way before Flash Man could try to crush.

"Who…?" He demanded.

"There is another "Net Savior" here too! Heh." Enzan announced while standing on the entrance.

_Hum! He must've gotten inside by using "Cross Fusion" and the releasing it, I guess? _The "Commander" thought.

"Enzan!" Netto greeted.

"Let's go, Blues!"

"Roger!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Enzan spread his arms and legs: the "Cross Fusion" began by forming the boots out of small pieces which fused: the same procedure was used on the arms and hands: the emblems over the hands shone with some bright when assembled.

The chest emblem formed in the air and stuck to Enzan's chest to give way to the bodysuit: the long string of hair dropped behind his helmet next and his helmet plus the shades materialized at last.

"Hum! Get ready!"

"Heh! Gloat! Neon Light!"

"CF" Blues dodged at the very last second.

"Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword!"

"CF" Blues parried with Flash Man who kept on blocking him using the daggers: they broke apart while getting ready for another round: "CF" Blues now forced him to recoil, though: Netto and the others looked on, surprised.

"Program Advance!"

Netto gasped in surprise.

"Battle Chip, Flame, Aqua, Elec, Bamboo Sword! Elemental Sword !"

"What?" Flash Man uttered.

"Hra~h!"

Flash Man got four different colored cuts on his body.

"HE~LL!" He roared.

"You did it!" Netto grinned.

Enzan undid the "Cross Fusion" and quickly picked his PET before it could even drop: he grinned.

"Enzan!" Netto congratulated.

"Heh!" He inwardly grinned.

_Let's follow Flash Man… I want to see Shade Man's mood: it'll be terrible, I daresay._

"… Ah… Huh… Ugh…"

Flash Man somehow made it back to the base and stepped in at a slow rate: he was starting to decay and the cuts of the four swords were quite visible: Shade Man stood up from the throne, surprised.

"Flash Man! You've been heavily wounded…!"

When Flash Man looked up his eyes had become void.

"…Ah… Hah… Huh… "Dark Chip"…"

"Wuoh…!" Shade Man looked terrified.

"Gimme a "Dark Chip"…!"

Flash Man walked to him and held him by gripping the shoulders.

"Hold back!"

Shade Man kicked him in the abdomen and he fell to the ground face up without opposing resistance: he quickly sat up, though.

"Huh! Hand it over…" Flash Man kept on muttering.

"Get a hold of yourself already!" He ordered.

"Shut the hell up… Hand it over!" Flash Man yelled as he ran towards Shade Man

"You fool!"

Shade Man pierced Flash Man's chest with his right claw.

"Flash Man… You lowlife have also been affected by the "Dark Chip"…!"

The "Darkloid" was deleted but Shade Man looked unsatisfied.

"What the hell? What's happening?" He asked to himself.

"… Hah! I am a genius. Shade Man – dono. Soon enough… That throne shall be mine! Hah, hah, hah, hah… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" "Yami" exclaimed.

_Che! That's clear enough… This man intends to take control of the "Darkloids" by deleting some of them and then disposing of Shade Man maybe making it look like it's Shade Man's fault or some scapegoat strategy… "Boss" will be mad despite that both Desert Man and Flash Man have been deleted…!_

The "Commander" returned to the base and heard the "Boss" humming a tune while listening to some music in the background.

"Boss."

"Huh? Ah! Commander. I heard that there have been developments regarding the "Darkloids"…"

"True, sir… Things are escalating, sir! "Nebula" is about to take over them at this rate: both Flash Man and Desert Man are gone."

"What! Both of them?"

"And it'd seem that the "Dark Chips" eventually corrode the data of "Darkloids" too and makes them dependant on those things… Shade Man is being kept uninformed and is starting to have his doubts as well as mistrusting "Nebula"…"

"Che. Those idiots! They think they can rule the world or WHAT? Laughing at our organization's face too! Over my dead body!"

"True, sir! Glory to the "Organization"…!"

"_Nebula"…! I'm fed up with you guys! Hikari! Rock Man! Beat 'em!_


	16. Chapter 16: Shade Man's Ambition

**Chapter 16: Shade Man's Ambition**

11:41 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday March the 13th…

"… Huh! That bothersome man…! Just because he has the "Dark Chips"… He thinks that he can make us "Darkloids" do his bidding…! I can't trust that man! It's a human! An existence which we are fighting against!"

Shade Man stood up from the armchair and spread his wings before he lowered them right away and assumed a calm face.

_So! You're pissed off! Eh, Shade Man? No wonder. With that of Flash Man and Desert Man and not counting Beast Man… It's obvious that the man is playing you for imbecile._

"… Whatever… We would've broken apart sooner or later... It simply happened a bit earlier than expected… However! The problem is the "Dark Chips"… By splitting up we won't be able to get them anymore… Foolish human… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

_Hum! I better go report to Boss… And the "detective" has gotten a hold of this business too… Shade Man might try to come up with some way to seize the "Dark Chips" before spitting with "Nebula"…_

The "Commander" returned to the base and heard some unidentified background noises before the figure of the "Boss" came up onscreen clearing the throat.

"So?"

"Shade Man doesn't trust "Nebula" anymore: he wants to find a way to get his hands on the "Dark Chip" before cutting off with them. It'd happened sooner or later but it ended up being sooner than he'd expected so…" He summed up.

"Hum. I see. Well. Check on the "Net Saviors" and let's see if they get any developments…" The "Boss" calmly ordered.

"Roger, Boss… Glory to the "Organization"!"

_Hmpf… "Nebula"… What's your game today? Huh? Stick your necks!_

16:54 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hra~h!"

"Huwra~h!"

Explosions rang out in a Cyber World somewhere: Rock Man jumped across the air and faced a normal Net Navi who'd gone berserk by the effects of a "Dark Chip" and was shooting wildly towards him: Rock Man easily dodged the shots, used the Navi's right shoulder as support point and landed behind him.

"Grr…!"

"Niisan! Niisan! The preparations for the Science Labs transfer are completed!"

Netto was looking at a duel machine in one Game Center while hiding nearby: the Operator of the infected Navi looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Okay! Then… Let's go for it, Netto – kun."

"Battle Chip, Fumikomizan! Slot In!"

Rock Man warped while the berserk Navi was shooting at random with no real sense of aim.

"Huwura~h! What!"

Rock Man appeared behind and readied his Sword Battle Chip while the Navi turned around: he made a cut over the waist and the Navi was plugged out.

"Your Net Navi has been sent to the Science Labs, sir." The PET II announced.

"Don't worry. The Science Labs will take care of your Navi so..." Rock Man assured him.

"What happened to my Navi? Will he return to normal?"

"It'll be okay! Surely…"

Netto had been glancing at the scene and now hid next to the entrance.

"Hey… Niisan… Like we thought… That was the effects of a "Dark Chip" then?"

"Maybe. It looked like it. We won't know more details until we ask Papa but…"

"I know that… But today is already the 3rd case! Ain't that a lot?" Netto complained.

"That's true… "Dark Chips" grant power but they are Chips which destroy a Net Navi's heart in exchange."

"Hell. Why the hell? Why is everyone using such a Chip without second thoughts?"

"… "Dark Chips" seek those with who wish to become stronger and who hearts lack strength: they are like a drug even." Meijin appeared onscreen.

"Eh? Meijin – san!" Netto was surprised.

"_San wa iranai_. More importantly… Netto – kun. Another Net Navi has gone berserk."

"Eh? Again?" Netto complained.

"Sorry. But could you please deal with it? Enzan – kun is also working hard." Meijin insisted.

"Enzan? I won't lose to the likes of the guy! Let's go, Rock Man."

"I'm counting on you. The location is here." Meijin told him.

Netto exited the "Game Soul" Game Center.

"Okay! Meijin – san."

"_San wa iranai_."

_Hum. Like drugs, eh? That's not a bad definition. Yes… They draw you in, they make you feel fantastic but soon you begin to wish for more and more until you're completely trapped…_ "K. S." thought as hid nearby.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Blues was facing about three corrupted Navis: they all chuckled but Blues was far from impressed.

"Hyah, hyah, hyah… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Hyah, hyah, hyah… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Hyah, hyah, hyah… Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Battle Chip, Iai Form!"

Blues quickly weakened them as they jumped towards him and rounded them up.

"Good job, Blues."

_There'll be no stopping it like this… They'll keep on rising as long as we neglect them… The victims of the "Dark Chips"… _

"… A secret "Dark Chip" warehouse, you say?"

Manabe had brought a report to Kifune in the meanwhile and he sounded surprised.

"Yes, sir. According to the anonymous source we received… Countless "Dark Chips" are being stored there." Manabe reported.

"I find that tale hard to believe." Kifune replied.

"Commissioner. Could you please let me investigate this case?"

"I don't mind, but…" Kifune seemed to have his doubts.

"Yet… If the rumor is true… Then we could limit the spread of the "Dark Chips"…" She insisted.

"I understand. I'll leave it to you, then."

"Roger!" She saluted.

17:28 PM (Japan Time)…

"… So that's the secret "Dark Chip" storehouse we were told about."

Manabe had driven to the location and stopped in the mountain road: she inspected the building built next to a lake while driving and she eyed a truck coming out.

"What's that?" She wondered.

She stopped her car on the road and flashed her "Net Savior" hologram.

"Please stop!" She commanded.

The truck stopped and the driver climbed down.

"What's the matter?" He requested.

"Net Police, sir. I need to search your vehicle's interior."

She opened the cargo bay and found it full of duck.

"Huh?" She made a taken aback face.

She found a small case which was placed on top of a duck's body.

"Huh? What's this?"

She opened it and it had four of the dreaded Chips.

"…"Dark Chips"… Then… As I suspected." She muttered.

"… Alright... I understand."

Yuriko was sitting on a chair next to a console inside of the building and she had finished talking to someone via the radio so she resumed watching the footage of the CCTV cameras placed on the outside of the complex: she spotted Manabe's car coming in.

"Like we thought: they came… The Net Police…"

Manabe stopped the car and came out to examine the facility.

"So… This is the secret "Dark Chip" storehouse. The information was correct." Manabe muttered.

_Hum. I'm wondering who leaked that. _The "Commander" had picked a ride on Manabe's car.

"… The Net Police? Ms. Yuriko?"

"Yami" was listening to Yuriko's report with a hint of surprise.

"Yes, sir. They're coming here. What should I do, sir?" Yuriko requested.

"This land shall become the "Sealed Land"." He merely replied.

Yami pressed the so-famous button and a rocket with "Dimensional Converters" was shot down from the satellite: the "Converters" hit the ground and formed a "Dimensional Area" around the warehouse.

"Huh! A "Dimensional Area", you say? Now I can't get in! What can I do, then?" Manabe cursed under her breath.

_Let's go to the Science Labs…_

The "Commander" warped and got to the Science Labs uncontested: they moved their invisible diamond around and got to a well-hidden spot from which they brought up sensor data.

"… Have a look at this."

Yuuichirou was showing to Enzan and Netto the Navis they had captured.

"These are the Net Navis which you two sent us today: our team is putting all of our efforts into healing them."

"Papa! They'll all be healed, right?"

"I don't know that. A large patch of their personality programs has been destroyed, thus... Whether or not we can repair them to normal is…"

He picked up a confiscated "Dark Chip" and frowned.

"We still haven't been to fully analyze these "Dark Chips"… Until we understand the true colors of these Chips… We can't create a proper repair system." Yuuichirou sighed.

_Defeatist admittance but it's the truth. _

"No way…" Netto sounded sad.

Both his and Enzan's PET began to beep and Manabe showed up onscreen having the "Dimensional Area" as background.

_Ah! About time…_

"Manabe – san?"

"Trouble! Netto – kun! Enzan – kun! A "Dimensional Area" has been appeared! Please come here ASAP!" Manabe requested.

"What did you say?" Netto asked.

Yuuichirou gasped in surprise.

"I'm transferring a map."

A map appeared onscreen.

"Understood, ma'am." Enzan acknowledged.

"… Comin' right after berserk Navis are the "Darkloids"? What the devil is going on?" Netto complained as he pocketed the PET II into the pouch.

"_Nebula" intends to protect their territory…_

"Hey! Enzan! Wait up! I'm going too!"

"Take care! Both of you!" Yuuichirou warned.

"… What's wrong? It'd seem a "Dimensional Area" has been triggered but why?"

Shade Man was projecting in the "Nebula" command room using the typical holographic cylinder: he was sitting on the armchair.

"Hmmm? Ah. Shade Man – dono…"

"Yami" was leaning to the left and now his green emerald eyes could be seen although the rest of his face and body was hidden by the room's blackness.

_Green emerald irises… I'll note that down. _The "Commander" thought.

"It'd seem that the location of a "Dark Chip" storehouse has been leaked to the Net Police… I can stop them thanks to my Sealed Land for the time being, but… The Chips are still inside. A lot of recently-made Chips are being stored there. Having them confiscated would harm us."

_No wonder. Or maybe you mean to say "would harm me" instead?_

"Hmpf! Guess that's true. You can't keep them at bay forever just by employing that "Sealed Land" of yours." Shade Man replied with a smug smile as he glanced at the projection set on his feet.

"Yeah. I know." "Yami" shrugged.

"In that case… We'll retrieve them. Be relieved and just wait there."

"Oh? I am surprised." He admitted as he sat upright.

"Since I still owe you a favor from before..."

_A good excuse, yes…_

The line was disconnected.

"Hmmm… According to my calculations… First comes… Gravity Man!"

_Gravity Man? A new "Darkloid"! Hum!_

This "Darkloid" by the name of Gravity Man (which showed up while being somewhat hidden by the ceiling's shade) had a more machine-like appearance to him: his main body was a spheroid split in two with both halves hovering into the air at a short distance between them: his main color was red.

The face was shaped like a dome: four square white teeth which didn't look they could move were set on the lower edge while two brown triangles pointing SW and SE were set on the face.

His eyes were round, yellow in color and they produced a yellow flash in the form of the Alphabet "X" character.

The top part of the head had two circular metallic pieces set one atop the other and two antennae – like extensions as well.

The upper half had a large brownish circular band with short vertical stripes on them as if to mark the boundary between each segment.

Two cylinders came out from behind the upper half and they had that same circular rotating band on them.

The lower body had a white lower-half-of-a-circle drawing with a small vertical stripe dividing it in two: a white circle with a red arrow was aiming at the SE and it looked like an indicator of something: the body also had that brown rotating band on the upper edge.

His arms were detached from the body and hovered close to the lower edge of the body: they included the shoulders which were metallic gray plus a round white edge aiming NW: the segment inside of that was colored in a brownish color.

The arms and forearms were shaped like two cone-like bases with two round rotating brown bands on the middle section: they ended in three metallic claw-like extensions.

The final part to be seen were three metallic pieces which diminished in size as they stepped downwards: the third segment had a pyramidal-like end.

"Shade Man – sama: bestow orders." He announced.

"Prepare for your appearance. Some guys will show up soon enough and it'll become chaotic."

Gravity Man spun his body around its own axis and disappeared.

"And during that moment we'll… Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" He muttered before exploding into maniacal laughter.

_Pick off the "Dark Chips"… I see. Gravity Man will handle the "Net Saviors" and he'll go and retrieve the Chips unopposed hoping that "Nebula" won't realize until he's already done that. Once he's secured the "Dark Chips" then he can declare war on "Nebula"… But I can read your moves and the detective over there surely is too… Shade Man… Your plan is good but I wouldn't be so over-confident… That leads to disgrace!_

18:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… H-huge!"

Netto and Enzan had gotten to the scene and they were standing in the front of the building while examining its size.

"Thanks for coming, you two."

"This place is the secret "Dark Chip" storehouse…"

"Yes. I tried to get inside to investigate and this happened all of a sudden."

"It's possible that the "Darkloids" are using this "Dimensional Area" to stop the Net Police from stepping in while taking the opportunity to move the "Dark Chips" out of there." Enzan suggested.

"Like we're gonna let them! We're gonna do this to prevent more victims of the "Dark Chips"…! Okay! Let's go! Enzan!" Netto exclaimed.

"There's no need for you tell me, Netto." Enzan replied: he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Only you two can get in there. I'm counting on you two."

Both nodded in understanding.

"Yeah!" Netto confirmed.

They didn't notice a CCTV camera watching them: Yuriko had obviously not missed anything.

"They've come… The "Net Saviors"…"

Enzan and Netto headed on separate paths to try to find a way to attain the speed to get inside.

"Netto – kun. To use "Cross Fusion" and get inside… We'll need to attain the necessary speed in a quick manner." Saito reminded him.

"I knew that. Let's see…"

Netto looked around and spotted a set of three wide and large water pipes which connect the building with another building.

"That!" Netto exclaimed.

Enzan walked to the edge of the lake.

"Enzan – sama. How about we try the wharf?" Blues suggested.

Enzan spotted a duck-shaped boat and, although he did not let it show on his face, he was surprised.

"No. I didn't mean that, sir." Blues corrected.

Enzan spotted a water bike parked close by.

"That?" Enzan realized.

"Yes, sir."

Netto got ready to enter: he pre-inserted the Battle Chips (Dash Condor, Yoyo, Shotgun, Spread Gun and Bamboo Sword) into the PET.

"Battle Chips, Slot In! Okay! Let's go, niisan!"

"Yeah!"

Netto began to rollerblade along the pipes while Saito calculated the necessary speed.

"We've attained the "Dimensional" Area penetration speed. We can make it, Netto – kun!" He reported.

"Okay!"

He jumped towards the "Dimensional Area" and dived for that.

"CROSS FUSION!"

Enzan picked speed with the water bike: he then jumped into the air and let the bike crash against the "Dimensional Area" thus blowing.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"… Where are they?"

"CF" Netto got inside and began to look around: he gasped as he found one large horde of weapon – type Viruses set in front of him.

"Yikes!"

"CF" Netto looked surprised and even more when they opened fire on him.

"N-no way! Hrah!"

He jumped into the air to dodge the shots and took out the Rock Buster.

"Rock Buster!"

He disposed of them and landed back into the terrain.

"Why the hell there are so many Viruses here?"

"CF" Netto suddenly began to run down an alley between buildings to dodge the shell fire: he spotted a side alley and hid there to recover his breath and lean against the wall.

_My. Just like the artillery bombardments during WWII…_

"What's going on? This whole area is full of Viruses or what?" He cursed aloud while looking bewildered.

He suddenly spotted a Virus next to him which looked ready to shoot its bomb to him.

"Yikes!

"CF" Netto jumped into the air and shot all of them.

"… We'll never end like this…! Where the heck are those "Dark Chips" at…? Oh! Enzan!"

He spotted "CF" Blues dealing with more of the Viruses by using his speed and jumping across the rooftops.

"Hmmm… As expected from the "Net Saviors"! The Viruses won't do enough, then…" Yuriko muttered.

"CF" Netto forced two heavy doors open by sliding them to left and right: the building seemed to have some metallic drawers for storage but it didn't seem to be the right place either.

"They aren't 'ere, either. So… The remaining location is…"

He looked at the main building.

"Battle Chip, Dash Condor!"

"CF" Netto rode on the Dash Condor and then broke through a window thus making it inside of the building.

"Where? Where's the "Dark Chip" storehouse?" He wondered aloud.

He spotted a Mettool falling down from the ceiling next to him and "CF" Blues landed next to him immediately afterwards.

"Enzan."

"… Don't just wander around…! The "Dark Chips" are inside of this building…! Blues?"

"There is an underground chamber within this facility." Blues reported.

"Let's go." Enzan instructed.

"The only way in is the front elevator."

Both waited for the elevator to come and they stepped inside: Yuriko grinned.

"Hmpf. _Bye - bye_~…"

The elevator's wires got loose and it looked like it was about to fall in a free fall towards the bottom of the shaft.

"What the…? What's going on?" "CF" Netto asked.

"You! What did you do?" "CF" Blues asked.

"I didn't do anything!"

The two "Cross Fusion" fighters barely escaped thanks to "CF" Netto using the Yo-Yo Battle Chip to hang from the torn elevator wires.

"That was dangerous." "CF" Netto muttered.

"I'll say thanks for the time being."

"For the time being, eh?" "CF" Netto replied while reeling in the Yo-yo.

"Hmmm… Pretty good skills… True! The "Dark Chips" are in that floor."

The two of them got inside the main room by blasting the lock door open.

"What's this place…?" "CF" Netto wondered.

"Intruders detected." An automated voice intoned.

Gravity Man showed up and his eyes flashed yet they remained closed given the line running across them.

"Intruders detected. Intruders detected."

"Who…?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"Gravity Man."

"A "Darkloid" is here…!" "CF" Blues muttered.

"Warning. Warning. Entrance beyond this point is prohibited."

"What did that guy say?" "CF" Netto asked.

"Look, Netto."

"CF" Blues pointed at a gigantic lock door in the far wall.

"A door…!"

"I'm sure the "Dark Chips" are inside of that. Forget about this dude! Let's go!"

"CF" Blues ran forward and Gravity Man opened his eyes to reveal brown pupils: his face changed to display amusement yet his mouth didn't move.

"Gravity Drive!"

A sudden force pinned "CF" Blues against the ground.

"Enzan! Shotgun!"

"CF" Netto tried to shoot at Gravity Man but all of his shots got deflected as Gravity Man suddenly increased his own rotation speed.

"No way! My Shotgun didn't hit the guy at all?"

"Netto… This guy is a "Darkloid" which controls gravity." "CF" Blues realized.

"Controls gravity?"

"Warning ignored. Infraction detected. Subjects identified as enemies of we "Darkloids"... To be deleted."

"It'd seem that as long as we don't defeat him then we can't keep on forward."

"Gravity Hold!"

Gravity Man's controller arrow slipped to the middle: he shot a black energy sphere frizzling with purple electricity: they dodged by jumping into the air.

"Heh! Not like that'll hit me!" "CF" Netto grinned.

"Netto – kun! Behind you!" Rock Man warned.

"CF" Netto glanced at his back to see the attack returning: the attack hit his back and he roared in pain.

"It can come from anywhere and any angle!" "CF" Blues cursed.

_Hum! No wonder he's been picked by Shade Man for this… Controlling gravity… He'll make a living Hell out of this._

"Gravity Drive!"

The combined attacks caused a crater and the force kept them glued to the ground which collapsed under the gravitational force and formed a crater.

"Netto – kun! Otouto!" Rock Man yelled.

_Hang in there, otouto!_

_I'm trying to…!_

_We can do it! Don't give up!_

"… What bothersome fools! I was the one who tipped the Net Police about this place. Before I cut my ties with them… I shall be taking all of the "Dark Chips"!"

Shade Man had showed up on another room and was grinning.

_What! So Shade Man actually tipped off the Net Police? I see! He expected "Nebula" to form the "Dimensional Area" to seal it off and then he uses the ruse started by Gravity Man to take the "Dark Chips"… "Divide and conquer", then?_ "K. S." inwardly gasped.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Oh my. So he finally showed up. Heh, heh, heh." Yuriko commented: she'd spotted him through the CCTV footage.

Neither of them spotted a dragonfly hidden high in the ceiling and monitoring Shade Man as well.

"… If the thing's turned like this… Enzan…!"

Both "Cross Fusion" fighters split and ran closer to Gravity Man.

"Battle Chip, Spread Gun!"

"CF" Netto shot at him.

"Gravity Drive!"

The gravity field distorted the shot and it didn't hit Gravity Man.

"Battle Chip, Wide Sword!"

"Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword!"

"Gravity Drive."

The barrier stopped them when they were about to hit their opponent and Gravity Man moved his hands.

"Gravity Drive."

He made them crash against each other and they fell into the ground together.

"Resistance is meaningless. Meaningless." Gravity Man stated.

"Hell! We were so close!" "CF" Blues cursed.

"Buster-type doesn't reach him: we're limited to sword-type. But when we get close then that gravity attack… We could win if we could hit him with a sword attack…" "CF" Netto summed up.

"Netto – kun! In that case…" Rock Man suggested aloud before whispering.

"Yeah! That's it! We still have that trick left!"

"To delete. To delete." Gravity Man announced.

"Heh. I see! That's how it is, then." "CF" Blues smiled.

"This time I'll have to leave it up to you. I already carelessly used all my Chips. Instead you take him down in one shot." "CF" Netto told him.

"I know." "CF" Blues acknowledged.

"Let's go! Gravity Man!"

"CF" Netto ran towards him.

"Gravity Hold."

"Rock Buster!"

"CF" Netto shot at the sphere to keep it at bay.

"Gravity Drive."

The attack glued "CF" Netto to the ground.

"Now! Enzan!" He yelled.

"CF" Blues jumped higher thanks to "CF" Netto's helping hand: he then loomed over Gravity Man.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword!"

"Geh – geh - geh!" Gravity Man sounded nervous.

"Eat this one~!"

The blade hit the gravity controller, disabling it, while "CF" Netto charged up his Rock Buster.

"The gravitational barrier is gone! Charge Shot!"

The blast hit the enemy and he began to rotate around in a wild manner while muttering things seemingly at random.

"L… life down… 80%! Lost in battle, will try again…!"

He stopped in mid- maneuver and departed.

"We did it!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"Heh." "CF" Blues grinned.

"… W-what in the…!"

Shade Man stumbled upon an empty room which only had a single "Dark Chip" lying on the floor: he was surprised, but picked it up, nevertheless: he looked like he was beginning to get angry.

_What does this mean? "Nebula" read his intentions ahead of time? This is bad._ The "Commander" gasped.

"Ah. You've really done a good job, sir." Yuriko announced over the speakers.

"Who…?" He demanded.

"We thank your cooperation, but we are sorry, sir. Considering this could happen… We moved the "Dark Chips" to another place time ago, sir. That Chip is a token of thanks for purposely bothering to come all the way here, sir. Please have it by all means, sir."

Shade Man was getting angry.

"But… Weird, ain't it? I wonder how the Net Police learned about the stuff in 'ere… If we exclude me and _that person_ then there's just another person who should know about this building. No. Only one of you is supposed to know. It's truly strange!"

She disengaged the audio feed while Shade Man's anger rose.

"So you've predicted everything, huh…" He grumbled.

"Heh. Foolish Count Dracula." "Yami" smugly muttered.

Shade Man walked out only to be confronted by "CF" Netto and "CF" Blues.

"Stop right there!" "CF" Blues yelled.

"You're… The "Darkloid" who robbed the "Synchro Chips" from the Science Labs!" "CF" Netto recalled.

_Indeed, Mr. Hikari Jr. But he doesn't look in the best of moods either: let's hope he doesn't try to slaughter you._

"What did you say?" "CF" Blues asked.

"Don't underestimate me! You humans! Crush Noise!"

He knocked them out of "Cross Fusion" by making both of them crash against the walls and slide down into the ground.

"Hmmm…"

He became data and disappeared along with the "Dimensional Area" while both "Net Saviors" somehow got to their feet.

"What the hell is that "Darkloid"…?" Enzan asked to no one in particular.

"Strong… Very strong…!" Netto muttered.

_True. But I'm concerned about that diamond thing. A fourth party: not the Net Police, not "Nebula" and not us… I myself shouldn't count as "party" because I'm just one man… But I'm sure that the diamond was made by someone and another person is using it… I'm really concerned about today's events: this clearly marks the end of the cooperation between both parties…!_

"K. S." sighed and leant back on his chair with a troubled looked to him.

_What will happen now? I don't know… Nobody knows!_


	17. Chapter 17: Terrible Super Energy

**Chapter 17: Terrible Super Energy**

07:49 AM (Japan Time), Thursday March the 15th…

"… What stubborn Viruses! They act like cockroaches…"

"Don't complain, Netto. This is our assigned mission."

Rock Man and Blues were surrounded by Viruses inside of the Science Labs' Cyber World.

_Yesterday we had that weird thing with Bubble Man trying to befriend Ice Man and Aqua Man thinking he could imitate "Soul Unison", according to a mail which we got from that "K. S." guy… He'd figured out you needed "friendship" to trigger it but… He didn't know only you, Saito – niisan, could use this ability…_

_Yeah. I'll give him some credit for at least having figured that out._

"… I knew that! But why are these guys coming at us with such incredible new assaults?" Netto grumbled.

"You can't understand something like that?" Enzan asked.

"Well! Excuse me!"

Rock Man destroyed some Viruses using the Shotgun Battle Chip.

"They don't want us humans carrying this analysis and research… If that's so… The sooner we destroy them, the better." Enzan told Netto.

Blues slashed some of them and Rock Man shot again at another pack: the "Commander" looked on.

"_Nebula"! How stubborn! They don't give up! Do they? _

"Sonic Boom!"

They eyed the captured "Dimensional Converter" looming in front of them as it was surrounded by a frame.

"The important secrets that would be troubling for us to know are hidden in this thing… Within the enemy's "Dimensional Converter"!"

16:08 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Ah… I can't win… This morning it was Blue Demons and Curzdos… And yesterday it was an army of Mettools and Garuus… And the day before it… Jeez… I'm sure I won't get the daily lunch special…"

Netto sighed and leant his head on the desk.

"What are you grumbling about, Netto?" Meiru asked.

"You look really tired! Chu!" Chisao commented.

"I don't wanna protect that "Dimensional Converter" anymore…"

"…"Dimensional Converter"… Isn't that the machine which the enemy uses?" Meiru asked.

"I heard some talk about one currently being analyzed at the Science Labs, but…" Hikawa added.

"Those guys send Viruses to try to smash it day after day."

"Isn't that kind of strange?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah… If it's stored within the Science Labs… Shouldn't there be a firewall to guard it?" Hikawa argued.

"Still… The Viruses come as they please…" Meiru commented.

"Now that you mention it... I really hadn't noticed it at all!"

"You should notice something like that!" Meiru grumbled.

"But it's troublesome for Netto! Chu. Since he has to be a "Net Savior" in secret! Chu." Chisao commented.

"You really understand me, Chisao! Indeed! It was hard enough for me to keep my "Net Savior" identity a secret from you guys!" Netto grinned.

"I think you talk too freely, otouto…"

The PET beeped and a mail icon appeared onscreen.

"Ah. Mail." Rock Man announced.

"From who is it?" Netto asked.

"From Meijin – san! He requests our presence, Netto - kun."

"Calling again… After having to play cockroach exterminator now I'm supposed to play the _bodyguard_ next! A "Net Savior" is a do – it – all in the end!" He protested.

Netto made his way to the airport in a taxi while "K. S." drove to follow him: he looked calm and he easily parked the car on the main parking building: he made his way to the arrivals section and got into position close to a pair of elevators.

_So! Who's coming? Mr. Laika again?_ He wondered.

Netto met with Enzan, Commissioner Kifune and Superintendent Manabe on that.

"Who is going to come, Enzan?" Netto asked.

"An assistant to collaborate in the "Dimensional Converter" research or so it seems..."

"Hum…"

They eyed the escalators and a man appeared at the top of them: he had neatly combed blonde hair while his eyes' irises were emerald green: his face looked young: he probably wasn't older than twenty-five years old and he had almost no trace of facial hair to him.

He sported a plain black suit over a white shirt and a pair of black pants: his socks were black too and he wore brownish shoes.

He carried a wheeled suitcase on his right hand and he'd just pocketed a pair of sunglasses into the left pocket.

Something about his face made Netto frown for a second but he brushed it off quickly enough.

"He's arrived." Superintendent Manabe commented.

"Welcome. Dr. Yoru." Commissioner Kifune greeted.

"Thank you very much, sir. I am glad to have been called for, sir." The newcomer politely thanked in a soft tone of voice.

_Heh! I knew it… I'd gotten my confirmation time ago but… There they are! In person! Cousin! Been a while… I can smell your game from here… Show me what tricks you have up your sleeves tainted with blood of the innocents! And know I foiled your lil plan some months ago too! What's your plot this time around? _"K. S." looked out from behind a column.

"Dr. Yoru, you say?" Netto asked Enzan.

"An Ameroupe genius scientist… A very powerful engineer of the "super energy"…" Enzan whispered.

"We Net Police and these two "Net Saviors" will escort you to the scene, sir." Kifune announced.

"Oh! They look handsome." He complimented with a smile.

_Handsome, me… He's complimenting me? _Netto blushed.

_Guess so._

Dr. Yoru suddenly gasped and looked to the right for some seconds before frowning with a puzzled look.

"Is something the matter?" Kifune asked.

"Eh… No, sir. My imagination, sir… Please lead the way."

"Good. Over here if you may…"

The group walked away while "K. S." popped out from behind a kiosk booth: he was already working with the PET.

_Let's see if the buzz of my pets will strain you ears… But I'd rather check from the outside so… My pet will get attached to the car's rear window and listen inside…_

"… So! Yoru – san is a fan of Papa?"

Netto was chatting with the scientist as he sat on the middle seat of the car: Netto was at his right and Enzan at the left.

"Yes. I respect your father as a fellow scientist."

"In fact, Dr. Yoru once helped Hikari – hakase by exchanging the energy system schematics with him when he began his research on the "Dimensional Converter"…" Enzan let out.

"Y-you know that much?" Netto was surprised.

_Oho. Oho. This _is_ amusing… So you must've come with ample enough time to replace "that man" and erase him from THIS "History" altogether! Amusing! Cousin! Your ambition knows no end: not surprising seeing as how "IQ" taught you as their favorite pawn! And seeing what you did too…_

The car turned left on a crossroad and Netto looked surprised: Dr. Yoru had turned serious and looked dull by now.

"Huh? Manabe – san. You've picked the wrong street: the Science Labs are the other way…"

Dr. Yoru slowly glanced at Netto while being seemingly picked by his comment.

"This road is fine."

"But… We're going to where the "Converter" is, right?"

"The one placed in the Science Labs is but a fake to divert the enemy's sight. The real one's elsewhere." Enzan calmly let out.

_Ah! Good thinking! Mr. Hikawa's arguments picked me and now I begin to get the picture…_

"GEH! A fake! But then…! We've… been protecting a fake day after day, then! Enzan! You knew that?"

Now Dr. Yoru looked slightly amused.

_Yes. You find it amusing that he's been kept out of the deal to make it convincing to the enemy's eyes…_

"Of course."

"Then why didn't you tell me such an important thing?"

"To fool the enemy… First fool the ally. And, anyway… It was the best way to lead them astray… When we purposely loosened the firewall they got engrossed into attacking it…"

"What'd ya say? Hey! Enzan!"

Something shone in the rooftop of a nearby building: a sniper was using a digital scope to keep track of the car and they aimed for the radio antenna of all places: the sniper happened to be Yuriko who had her sunglasses on: she exhaled and calmly shot a shot.

_I did well on tracking Needle Man's signature… I've got a bad feeling about this but since the car is bullet-proof… _

Something akin to chewing gum got stuck to the antenna and bent it from the impact: it began to glow and alarms rang out inside of the car as all indicators began to flash and the GPS map screen frizzled.

"Viruses have intruded the onboard computer!"

They gasped in surprise.

_Che! What lowlife tricks._

Spark Bees and another breed of Electrical – Attribute Viruses formed inside of the car's computer.

"They're making the computer malfunction and intend to cause an accident!"

"So they came! Counting on you! You two!"

"Leave it to us! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Let's go! Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

Both Navis quickly dodged the opening volley: Blues sliced Viruses with his default Wide Sword and Rock Man also drew one: Dr. Yoru looked on with amusement.

"Let's compete to see who the best exterminator is!"

"Do as you like."

Both Navis quickly began to delete the Viruses en masse: Netto smiled on seeing how they had the upper hand.

"You're doing well, Rock Man! Keep at it!"

"You've got some technique." Dr. Yoru complimented.

"It'd seem that picking them as _bodyguards_ was a good idea! Right, Commissioner?"

"Yes!"

The car made its way to a large non-descript building being watched by two patrol cars.

"We have been waiting for you, Dr. Yoru." Yuuichirou told him.

"I am honored to meet you in person, Dr. Hikari."

Both scientist had met and shook hands.

"Well then. Let us get down to business, sir."

"But you must be tired from your long journey, sir…"

"As a fellow scientist there's no other thing which infuses me with passion save for research." He proudly announced.

"Is that so? Well then. Come inside."

Dr. Hikari activated a handprint scan and the shutter to a large room where the real machine was being kept at opened: a large frame had been set around it so as to study its systems and some consoles placed nearby as well.

"Is this for real? Ever since when has the real one been here?" Netto asked with obvious surprise.

"So this is the famous "Darkloid Dimensional Converter"…"

"Putting it bluntly… This thing contributes to the ambitions of the "Darkloids". It's a man-made object."

"Hum! It looks like it, sir."

"The analysis of the critical data is already done. However…"

"What's that wound?" He signaled.

"That was done by Search Man when he stopped it." Netto let out.

"So with the energy source broken this thing amounts to mere junk…"

"I think that a road leading towards the hidden intentions of the "Darkloids" lies within the energy source…"

"The energy source's secret, then…"

"So! Dr. Yoru fears that the enemy has already realized that…?"

"If it's you then I thought you could give it some time to try to solve this secret…" Yuuichirou told him.

"Well. I am not sure if I will rise to the challenge but… Netto – kun. Would you please investigate the Cyber World of the "Dimensional Converter" for starters?" He sighed but then got serious and spoke with Netto.

"That's fine, but… We investigated it already. So I don't think that we'll make any new discoveries…"

"I'm counting on you, Netto – kun."

"Netto." Yuuichirou whispered.

"Huh… Huh. Gotcha."

_Those are your new skills, Cousin? You prefer subtlety this season, huh?_

Dr. Yoru sat on the chair in front of the terminal and looked at how Rock Man was standing before a firewall.

"A firewall, sir?"

"It's alright: Rock Man has the release key installed on him." Yuuichirou smiled.

A hole opened in the firewall and Rock Man jumped in: he was scanned and Dr. Yoru stared at the sight before Rock Man got past: the hole immediately locked up.

"Soul Unison: Number Soul! Slot In!"

The helmet of "Number Soul" got covered by a front Plexiglas shielding over the black matrix-like armor set over his nose, eyes, and forehead: a yellow band formed around the ear-pads and circled in a curved manner over the head.

His central armor had a cylindrical form and it color was a pale green: an orange backpack had formed on his back while the armor covered the waist and the hips.

The shoulders' upper half (the one aiming for the body) were protected by green armor having an orange edge.

For once, the forearm design was rather simplistic with the color changing to green shortly after the start of the forearms' armor: an orange band circled around that spot: the rest of the arms' skin had been changed to black in coloring.

His legs' coloring had changed a chalk-like coloring while the inner part of the legs over the knees and on the central spot of the lower body had been repainted black.

The boots' design hadn't changed much from that of Number Man: they had that round circle at their top with a round yellowish cavity in the front followed by the yellow square on the upper half of the armor encompassing the feet: a black stripe split them in half.

"… "Soul Unison: Number Soul"! Activation completed! Start the investigation, Rock Man!"

"Roger!"

Some green squares lit up in different patterns across the black matrix while Rock Man analyzed.

_Hum. Not bad… Yet… I feel like I should check on Needle Man and Yuriko: they should've known the Virus attack failed. Or maybe that was a ruse to place a tracer on the car and know where the real "Converter" had been taken at? Let's hurry! _

The "Commander" snuck into Yuriko's car computer: the car had been parked on the lane next to a road with the warning lights on and Yuriko was typing into a laptop.

_Hum! What's going on there? Transmission!"_

A window showing a directory with various folders inside was being displayed along with a smaller window having a progress bar there and the word "reading…" written atop it: the reading was completed and video footage of Rock Man coming into the firewall came up.

_What! How did they get their hands on THAT?_

A green light scanned Rock Man and a small window displayed the words "password analysis" to then print a six-digit-password: the window switched to display the word "complete" and an "OK" button underneath it: Yuriko smiled.

"… Now we can cross the firewall freely in the same manner as Rock Man… But since we gotta destroy that device then we're gonna do it thoroughly…" She grinned.

_Huh? Something's coming!_

A "Darkloid" whose frame was rather unlit yet had a bulky yellowish body came into the laptop's interior: they seemed to have lances instead of hands.

_This coloring… Electrical – Attribute! _

"Lemme handle the trash disposal but I gotta keep it a secret from Shade Man, right? That I lent you guys a hand in exchange for being rewarded with a "Dark Chip"…"

The "Darkloid" came out while the "Commander" seemed to have figured out something.

_I see! I see. I thought as much! Use the "Dark Chips" as bait to lure the other "Darkloids" into "Nebula" and then telling them: "if you want more of these then work for us"… _Give & take_! That's their strategy! "Nebula" is not wasting time… This won't fare well!_

17:51 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Like I thought… There's no new data to be picked up…"

Rock Man was conducting his search but didn't seem to spot anything: a mark suddenly popped out on some stairs leading to an upper level where a round platform was located at: it looked like it was where the power source had been at before Search Man had blown it up.

"Ah!"

The scanner scrolled upward and signaled the area.

"What's that, sir?" Dr. Yoru asked.

"The Cyber World of the destroyed energy source system is past that hole…"

"Oh! I'd like to have a look, sir."

"B-but… I don't feel good by going there…"

"What's the matter, Rock Man – kun?"

"No! Nothing, sir. I'm going, sir."

… _How odd… Is there something up there which gives you a vibe, Rock Man…? That's unlike you, I think._

"… Be careful, Rock Man."

"Yup, Netto – kun."

Rock Man reached the top of the stairs: a wind howl – like sound could be picked up and the inner edge of the round platform had some ghostly blue-colored energy mass aiming for the center: Rock Man was already sweating as he looked on: the path continued into nowhere yet a dot could be seen hovering in the air: three blue spheres of light suddenly popped out and began to head for Rock Man who gulped.

_What are those?_

"Ah! Huh…!"

"Rock Man! What's wrong?"

The spheres suddenly gave way to ghosts in the image of Net Navis: more of them began to pop out and flew past him: one flew _through_ him and he suddenly gasped in fear: he collapsed into his knees and brought his hands over his ear-pads.

"Uah! Huh!"

The "dot" in the air suddenly glowed with a bluish light and a whole new device appeared there apparently deactivating its camouflage: several round gray metallic platforms were scattered around it but there was a bigger one containing a tall capsule which in turn had smaller cylindrical capsules inside of its bulk: the glowing dot was located atop it and then some wires climbed upwards before getting into a pipe: this pipe extended until the set of circles rotating in the "sky" over the whole set: Rock Man didn't pay attention to that.

_Stealth camouflage! Is that the real energy source and what Search Man destroyed was but the core which spread the energy across the device's whole body?_

The glowing dot happened to be a membrane covering a round stone-like object and the capsules looked like they were two meters tall each: the voices of the "ghosts" kept on moaning and howling: Rock Man dared to look up and saw one "ghost" changing shape: he lowered his head again and yelled.

"Ua~h! Huh! Huh…! Hua~h! Hah…!"

"Plug Out!"

Netto retrieved Rock Man and everyone looked at him.

"You OK, Rock Man? You've seen them: seen "ghosts" again… Haven't you?" Netto asked him.

"Yes…"

"Ghosts, you say? But… That isn't a cybernetic graveyard!" Dr. Yoru protested with obvious skepticism.

Rock Man was clutching into the wall of the right side of the PET and barely popping out while looking worried.

"B-but… When I get there I begin to hear mysterious noises and start to see things…"

"Blues has had those same experiences, sir."

"So there's something which only Net Navis can feel the existence of from the looks of it…" Yuuichirou concluded.

"That endless moaning and suffering… Thoughts of sadness and heart-breaking thoughts… True… Almost like the screams of countless Net Navis even…" Rock Man ventured.

"Net Navis' cries…? Ah! _That's impossible_! Then… The energy source of the "Dimensional Converter" is…?" He uttered while gasping.

"Did you figure something, Yoru – san?"

"But… If that's the case… I might even be able to repair it!"

Dr. Yoru quickly sat up and ran next to the machine to then stare as if having been hit by an idea.

_Wait… If this man's reasoning is correct then… That'd ring a bell somewhere… Wouldn't it?_

"… Dr. Yoru!"

"Yoru – san…!"

_Well. Looks like he's going to take some time so let's go report to "Boss" in the meanwhile… I won't speculate about the system: I want them to confirm it first._

"… Ah! Commander. So? What's up?"

"Research is being made on the "Dimensional Converter"… And it'd seem they're close to figuring out the energy source."

"Good. Drop by again once the results are confirmed. We could make use of those things too even… Or know how to sabotage them… Heh, heh!"

02:09 AM (Japan Time), Tuesday March the 14th…

"… It's already been 8 hours since Dr. Yoru shut himself in the laboratory…"

Kifune and Manabe were waiting outside and Kifune was checking his wristwatch with obvious surprise.

"… I wonder what Yoru – san is doing…"

Netto, Enzan and Yuuichirou had decided to wait outside: Netto was standing facing the door, Enzan had folded his arms and was leaning on the right wall and Yuuichirou was sitting on a bench.

"Dunno. We must wait." Enzan replied.

"Ah!"

The door slid open and Dr. Yoru came out while taking off a pair of plastic gloves: Yuuichirou gasped and walked up to him.

"Dr. Yoru."

"It's finished, sir. Please come inside."

"… The energy system…!" Netto gasped when told the news.

"You've been able to repair it?" Yuuichirou asked.

The group stood around a table where a device which looked like the set of capsules in the Cyber World yet having a more cylindrical look here (apart from being bigger in size) had been placed atop the table along with a hollow pipe.

"Yes, sir. We may even be able to revive this "stuffed tube"…"

"Wow… And if it goes well then we may be able to use the enemy "Converter" technology into ours!" Enzan grinned.

"And then we could freely create "Dimensional Areas" freely just like the enemy and we'd be able to do "Cross Fusion" anytime!"

"Thanks, Dr. Yoru! Let's set it on the "Converter" and run a test!"

"Roger, sir. _Let's go_, as they say in Las Vegas. However! It is but a mediocre repair so you should be aware that it might involve some form of danger."

The scientist set the machinery up and the terminals turned on.

"This is working." Yuuichirou muttered.

"Setup completed."

"We can test it out anytime."

"Yes."

"Whoa~h!" Netto exclaimed in awe.

However, an electrical current travelled across the wires and got inside of the "Converter" undetected.

_They came!_

"Huh… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

The new "Darkloid" appeared in front of the firewall.

This guy could be close to a meter and seventy tall but had a rather massive shape.

A slightly shorter in diameter dome-like shape formed over his upper body and below the head: the head was shaped like a circle and had orange armor over it plus a small tooth-like piece forming beneath the forehead and extending until the spot where a person's nose would be at: his eyes were red and he had no visible mouth: the head also had a metallic piece shaped like the "L" character turned 90º to the right so as to aim northwards.

His main body was shaped like a thick disc and colored orange with two yellow bands plus three layers of metallic armor running down the sides: a hollow circular line spread across the front face of it while having two green bulb-like objects set on it plus his emblem which consisted on two simplistic yellow lances crossing each other and set over a blue background.

His shoulders were orange-colored spheroids and his arms were colored navy blue: two orange cylinders were placed there the hands would be at thus allowing him to carry large metallic spears emerging from the front and short ones from the rear of each cylinder: the outwards-facing sides of the cylinders had yellow curved bands spanning their total length set on them.

The lower body was colored navy blue plus blue spheroids placed where the ankles would be at with legs spreading from them until the knees, where the boots began: a small yellow-colored piece which was reminiscent of the "L" character turned 90º to the left: it had a small navy blue dot set close to the upper edge of it.

His boots were colored orange and ended in round platform-like formations: the central band of it was colored yellow with three green-colored drawings starting at the upper edge and spanning until the lower edge: the disc-shaped platform-like feet were decorated with a small navy blue dot set on the front of them.

He looked menacing and confident at the same time.

_And they'll get inside…! _

"Heh, heh, heh." Yuriko inwardly giggled.

She inputted the hacked password and the hole opened.

"Hrah!"

Alarms rang out and one scientist gasped.

"A "Darkloid" has bypassed the firewall and intruded the Cyber World, sir!"

"What'd ya say?" Netto gasped.

"T-that's impossible!" Yuuichirou uttered.

The "Darkloid" became a flying flow of yellowish energy and reformed in one of the platforms close to the capsule set machine.

"Bwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

_Less laughing. Fight like a man!_

"You bloody pieces of garbage! I got the firewall's release key… A LONG WAY ago, ya see!"

"Like I'd let you wreck the "Converter"! Let's go! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

"… Let's go, Rock Man."

Blues and Rock Man entered the system and Rock Man nervously stared at the upper floor: he lowered his sight, closed his eyes, and looked like he was trying to snap outta it.

"Ghosts aren't scary!"

Both ran up the stairs and the "Darkloid" saw them coming.

"Bwah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Mwrah!"

He intercrossed both lances and shot an electrical discharge at the corridor which landed in several dots at the same time: they failed to do anything because Blues and Rock Man reached the top and confronted him.

"Wait!"

"You lowlife!"

"Hrum! You came!"

The "Converter" suddenly began to glow and produce its ignition sound: the object inside of the membrane atop the capsule system began to glow too and so did Rock Man and Blues' chest emblems with blue and red light: they suddenly spotted that and seemed to notice something wrong with their bodies: Rock Man dropped on his fours while Blues was barely standing on his feet.

"M-my strength's… fading away!" Blues cursed.

"Rock Man!"

"The strength is fading?" Enzan gasped.

The "Converter" continued on glowing while Blues had dropped into the ground by now: Rock Man looked like he was in pain.

"Bwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

_Hum. Luckily my diamond protects me… But this wasn't included in my calculations… The detective seems to be having trouble, on the other hand, though…_

A "Dark Aura" formed in front of the device and the glowing of the device intensified.

"The "Converter" has revived! What does this mean?"

"Uah!"

The terminal's screen suddenly exploded and both scientists glanced towards it, surprised.

"No good. The Hit Point absorption device is reviving too!"

"Hit Point absorption, did you say?"

The "Converter" finally gained enough power and formed a "Dimensional Area" around the building surprising both Kifune and Manabe.

"A "Dimensional Area"…!"

The "Darkloid" then materialized atop a pile of crates to overlook the room.

"My name's Spark Man! I came to dispose of the trash!"

_Spark Man, huh. _

_Hum! I'm afraid I know all too well what's going inside of that Demoniac machine…_ "K. S." thought as he looked on from a car parked some streets away.

"A "Darkloid"!"

_Correct, Hikari Netto. It'd be best if you beat them quickly…_

"… Well then… Let's decide if take out the great garbage or instead be frank and take you all out with a clean slash…" He taunted.

"They intend to attack from the outside?" Enzan cursed.

"Like we'll them 'em! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Wait! Huh!"

Both "Cross Fusion" users' emblems began to glow too: "CF" Netto collapsed on the ground and "CF" Blues was managing to stand.

"The power gauge…!"

"Netto – kun! Our Hit Points are being drained…! Most of our strength is gone…!"

"What'd ya say?"

"Huh!"

"… Hrrum…! The organic garbage and the non-burning garbage fused, huh? Then I'll dispose of it! Spark Ball!"

He formed orange spheroids with eight yellow extensions popping out at the corners and a green dot in the middle surrounded by metallic armor: these spheroids flew towards the spot where both "CF" users were at: they jumped out of the way while both machines began to produce wild electricity jumping around: one hit the top of a large set of machines: one scientist gasped.

"Everyone! Get to the refuge!"

"Dr. Yoru! Let's find refuge in the underground shelter!"

"But, eh…"

"Let's leave this spot to Netto and the others. Let's hurry!"

Everyone ran off while both "CF" users faced Spark Man.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

_Stop laughing, you savage!_

"What's wrong, you recycled pieces of garbage? You've got nowhere to flee to?"

"Che!"

"Huh! What the hell is going on the inside?" Kifune cursed as he and Manabe saw the explosions.

"Battle Chip, Gold Fist!"

"CF" Netto drew it but its weight seemed to drag his right arm towards the ground.

"Battle Chip! Heavy Gauge! Custom Sword!"

"Hra~h!"

Both jumped at Spark Man but, surprisingly, he dodged at the last second and they fell short.

"T-they dodged?" "CF" Netto gasped.

"Was the rushing too weak?" "CF" Blues wondered.

"That's because you're garbage…"

He intercrossed the lances and shot out electricity which hit both "CF" users and they were violently thrown away: they hit the floor and barely managed to lift their upper bodies to look up.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"M-my body's so heavy…! It won't move…!"

"Huh… The Hit Points are going down too fast… But… I won't lose so easily! To protect the "Dimensional Converter"…! Battle Chip, Fumikomi Cross!" "CF" Netto groaned.

"Battle Chip, Fumikomizan!"

"What stubborn recyclable waste! Make Shadow!" Spark Man exclaimed all of a sudden.

He formed a sphere of expanding brightness: both "CF" fighters either looked away or shielded their eyes: their shadows suddenly stood up and gained mass plus white marks to mirror the patterns on the bodies: neither of them realized anything but "CF" Netto's shadow tackled him from behind: "CF" Blues gasped and saw his own shadow rushing towards him: he dodged just in time.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! How do ya feel while battling your own clones?" He taunted.

_I knew it. These savages don't know how to fight properly and instead rely on petty tricks to save themselves the effort… Hmpf!_

"Ah!"

"Our shadows have…!" "CF" Blues gasped.

"Go!"

Both fighters clashed swords with the shadows: Spark Man suddenly noticed those diamond things going inside of his body and silently gasped while he glanced around.

_Hmpf. Those devices will make you feel the inverse pole of your own electrical attacks once you're out of this place… I hope that's painful enough for you. Heh!_

"Trash will fight trash and become trash! And while you do that I'm gonna dispose of the greater trash!"

"Don't call us garbage! The society garbage is you!" "CF" Netto cursed.

"Netto! I'll be a decoy! While I draw their attention you beat them from behind!"

"Enzan?"

"I don't think I ever said I wasn't a fan of attacking from behind!"

"Huh! Gotcha! Huh! Take that!"

"CF" Netto broke free of the deadlock and "CF" Blues kicked the other.

_Good! Keep at it._

"CF" Netto sliced the "CF" Blues clone by the waist while "CF" Blues did the same on the other from the top to the bottom: Spark Man gasped in surprise.

"Huh!"

"Let's go! Battle Chip! Area Steal! Muramasa Blade!"

"CF" Blues clashed with Spark Man's lances.

"That was clever: the "Muramasa Blade" can grant damage to the opponent once their own Hit Points are low… But your speed wouldn't even hurt trash!"

"I wonder about that…"

"What?" He grumbled.

"Battle Chip, Volcano Cannon!"

"… Mr. Spark Man. Behind." A voice announced over his radio.

"Huh!"

"Crap!"

Spark Man gasped and quickly switched places to grip "CF" Blues' neck with the lances and use him as human shield.

_What! Who told them to look behind? Ah! Using a human shield: how cowardly!_

"You garbage residue! You won't dare to use clever tricks on me!"

"I can't shoot…! If I shoot Enzan will…!"

_Shoot anyway! _

"Don't mind it! Shoot!"

"Shaddup!"

"Netto…!"

"Che. Go to Hell! Spark Whip!"

"Uwra~h!"

"CF" Netto hit the floor while "CF" Blues was sitting there in a messy manner while leaning against the crates: he obviously was out of strength by now: "CF" Netto managed to look up and see Spark Man stabbing the "Dimensional Converter" with the right lance: electricity began to flow into the machine.

"Stop that…! Spark… Man…!"

_Hell to them!_

The "Dimensional Area" vanished but an explosion happened inside of the building shooting some debris away: Kifune and Manabe shielded from the concrete fragments which rained down.

_Those savages…! Che! Cowards! Savages! Barbarians!_

"… I'm sorry! I couldn't protect it…"

The "Dimensional Converter" had been split in two unequal halves and the upper half was barely hanging from the debilitated frame: the room was blackened and most of the objects tossed away by the explosion: Netto hung his head down.

"It's fine. It's not like we'd let such a Demoniac machine run free in this world!" Yuuichirou told Netto.

_What! Demoniac machine…?_

"The energy source of the "Darkloid Dimensional Converter"… Was Net Navis."

"HUH?"

"Net Navis were the energy source, you say?" Kifune asked.

"What does that mean, Papa?"

"It ignited by turning Net Navis' Hit Points into energy. This thing worked by devouring Net Navis."

"What did you say…?" Manabe gasped.

"Then… The reason why it turned on during the experiment… Was because it was turning Rock Man and Blues into energy…!"

"… And the "ghosts" which Rock Man saw were most likely the remaining program fragments of the Net Navis whose energy had been annihilated…"

"No way… How horrible! That's so cruel!"

"Who'd thought that the Net Navis abducted when the Internet City annihilation incident would become the sacrifices…!" Manabe gasped in horror.

"So the large-scale worldwide Net Navi disappearances are explained by this…" Kifune realized.

"I shall not excuse myself. If I hadn't repaired that machine then this wouldn't have happened…" Dr. Yoru sighed in defeat.

"Wrong! The real culprits are the ones who made this thing!"

"It's as Netto says: it isn't your fault."

"Dr. Hikari. Netto – kun….!" He looked up.

Both tried to relax him by smiling and Dr. Yoru did manage to form a smile too: Enzan didn't look satisfied.

_The voice I heard back then…!_

He glanced at one glass fragment near the "Converter" wreck which produced a momentary sparkle.

"… There wasn't any way around but to destroy it! Whether it was extremely bold or completely in bad taste… But if that's his style then it's done in his style… Heh…"

Yuriko had removed her sunglasses to think aloud before she turned on the car and drove away into the night: "K. S." looked on.

_Laugh while you can Cousin… I'll sabotage your devices yet! My word!_


	18. Chapter 18: Red Hot Magma Battle

**Chapter 18: Red Hot Magma Battle**

09:29 AM (Japan Time), Friday March the 16th…

_Well. Let's begin by checking on this fellow… _

The "Commander" was checking on Bubble Man who had a small abode installed somewhere in the Cyber World: he was humming a tune as he opened a pot and put a "Dark Chip" inside.

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh, heh! "Dark Chips"! Finally! I finally got _six_ of 'em! De puku! I'm collecting more and more! Puku!"

He left the pot inside of a cupboard and started to walk away while humming a tune but he suddenly heard several voices behind them.

"Hey! There are "Dark Chips" over here!" One voice exclaimed.

"What? Where are they?" A second asked.

"I was first!"

Bubble Man turned around to see several figures quarrelling for his cache so he ran towards them while yelling.

"Stay away from my precious "Dark Chips"! Puku! Give them back! Puku!"

He was knocked back by the empty pot: he spotted a "Dark Chip" on the ground and tried to pick it only to be robbed by an enigmatic figure.

"M-my precious "Dark Chips" were robbed…! I didn't get to use them once even…! Pu-pu-pu… PUA~H!"

"Bubble Man!"

_Shade Man's come out of the castle! How odd. This reeks…_

Shade Man had indeed come there: he was as serious as usual and he quickly turned around to walk off.

"I must talk with you lowlife. If you want to lend me a hand for the sake of the "Dark Chips" and the "Darkloids"… Then follow me."

"Pu-puku?"

12:31 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Mariko – sensei~… We haven't reached the _onsen_ yet…?"

Netto and the others were riding in a bus and apparently going to spend a day in some _onsen_ yet Netto looked tired: he, Meiru and Chisao looked tired already while Hikawa and Mariko were in high spirits.

"My butt is starting to ache even…" Meiru grumbled.

"Not yet? Chu?" Chisao questioned.

"No! Not yet! This _onsen_ is one of the best, placed within the mountains and which only a few people know about." Mariko replied.

"True, true! Having fun before getting there… That's one part of the _onsen_ experience as well!" Hikawa added.

"I know it's supposed to be part of the experience and all that stuff, but we've been in transit for three hours because of the train plus bus combination…" Netto sighed in defeat.

"Once we arrive at the bus that will come four buses after this, we'll get into the inn's microbus and it'll only take half an hour from there!" Hikawa announced.

"EH? HURRY UP AND GET ME TO THE _ONSEN_!" Netto yelled.

_Another _onsen _trip, ladies and gentlemen? Well. I hope you can enjoy it: I'll be keeping tabs on Cousin in the meanwhile. Knowing his mutual background which he shares… He won't be put off anytime soon. Someone needs to keep an eye on him, see. And that "fourth party", the "diamond Navi", as I like to name them, is also doing that…_

"K. S." was observing their behaviors through his dragonflies while he remained on his Science Labs office: he looked slightly amused and was tapping the edge of the desk.

_I'm surprise Mr. Hikari Sr. hasn't complained about so many dragonflies but maybe he thinks the outgoing data is part of the PET's automated carrier-searching system so… Have fun!_

"_Gentlemen_..."

Within the "Nebula" HQ, "Yami" was speaking with some "Darkloids" and Burner Man was amongst them: the ceiling walls seemed to be made of rock or decorated to look like it while the lights hanging around the space had a somewhat out-fashioned design to them: it was hard to judge the whole height of the room but it could be over ten meters high.

"I'd like to speak directly with you without involving Shade Man – dono regarding my projects..." He began saying in a business-like tone.

_Hum! So he's approached the "Darkloids" skipping Shade Man altogether and I think they won't mind if they get a "Dark Chip" in exchange. _Give & take_: just as I had predicted!_ The "Commander" realized.

Burner Man had his arms crossed in front of him.

"As long as we get a "Dark Chip"… Shade Man is unrelated."

_Hum! Spark Man, Gravity Man… Oh! Bubble Man too… _

"We don't care about working under cha orders." He sounded unimpressed.

Bubble Man popped out inside of a capsule at Gravity Man's left and was remembering his orders.

"Puku…"

"_You need to keep an eye on what that man, the "Dark Chip" supplier, does." _Shade Man had ordered.

Burner Man addressed him and looked sinister: half of his face was covered by the blackness.

"Does this place feel depressing to you lowlife given how Shade Man ain't here?" He questioned with obvious suspicion.

Bubble Man gulped and waved his arms while looking at Burner Man, who was on the capsule directly in front of the armchair.

"S-Shade Man ain't involved at all! Puku!" He tried to waltz outta that.

"So! You gentlemen will be enough to spread terror and fear across this worthless world?"

"That's the purpose of "Dark Chips"."

"… "Dark Chip", "Dark Chip"…" They all began to mutter.

_Hmpf… Thought as much!_

"Excellent. Heh."

A "Dark Chip" appeared inside of Burner Man's cylinder: Burner Man grabbed it with his right hand and kept half of his face unlit.

"Fill this worthless world with terror and fear!"

"Yeah! I'll burn it to a crisp!"

The "Darkloids" began to leave and "Yami" grinned but the "Commander" inwardly grumbled.

_Let's follow them…_

He followed Burner Man into a system somewhere located within a complex in the mountains: the "Commander" spotted how the control room looked nominal but one screen displayed a warning (incorrectly written as "the Virus invaded into the firewall" when it should've been "A Virus has reached the firewall") and parts of some directory or system listing began to turn red.

"… Heh. Breaking through this firewall will be a piece of a cake!"

Burner Man had been standing in front of a firewall and grinned as he used his burner to cut an opening into it: he stepped inside in a calm manner and stopped.

"Huh?"

A second firewall was placed in front of him and it turned out that there were a total of six (not counting the already penetrated one): he formed a grimace.

"Che."

"… There's an intruder in the system, sir!"

The words "SYSTEM EMERGENCY" had popped out and alarms rang out in the control room.

"Chief! The Level 1 firewall got broken through, sir!"

"The Level 2 one is being attacked, sir!"

"We gotta beat the intruder somehow! Contact the Net Police before they can get through the last security level!"

"Yes, sir!"

_Hum! Let's check on the Science Labs…_

"We got an emergency transmission from the power plant: I'd like you to head to the scene ASAP."

Meijin was briefing Enzan: he'd apparently been chatting with Yuuichirou and Dr. Yoru in the Science Labs.

"I understand, sir."

"Netto – kun's on a trip but I could reach him."

"Blues and I will be enough, Meijin. Sir."

"I see. Well then. Counting on you."

"I'm going, sir."

Yuuichirou calmly nodded and Dr. Yoru looked on with a calm face but he formed a smug smile for a second.

_Hmpf… The geothermal power plant… As calculated… So! My foe! Are you going to employ your proxies today? Heh, heh, heh, heh…_

Enzan got picked by an IPC chopper from the Science Labs' heliport and headed towards the scene.

_Hmpf… Cousin! I knew it. He's begun a ruckus by using Burner Man. Well, whatever. Let's see how much this game of cat-and-mouse will last… Mr. Ijuuin will eventually figure you out!_

13:13 PM (Japan Time)…

"We're finally here…"

The group climbed down from the bus: a man was sitting in a bench next to them and looking at how Netto, Meiru and Chisao sighed in defeat.

"Okay! It's been a while since we've lodged into an _onsen_! Let's go in high spirits!" Mariko rallied.

Hikawa took out his _onsen_ guide and eagerly began to read it aloud as Mariko remained on her victorious pose.

"Ahem! Ahem! The Daijibuku _Onsen_ is ranked at being Class 4…! Presently… 100% of the water flows at 40 degrees! They're known to ease pain from stiff shoulders, hips, and rheumatism as well as aid recovery after childbirth…!" Hikawa listed.

_Oh my. So you want to come ready, eh?_

"We don't care about that stuff: that's fine enough! All I know is that, this time around, I'm gonna soak into water no matter what!" Netto exclaimed, closing his right fist and holding it up.

"Soak in it! Chu!"

"Because it makes the skin silky!" Meiru added.

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed while lifting their fists.

"You must be the "_Onsen _Club", right?"

They all looked at him, surprised, and he held out a small flag with the _onsen_ symbol.

"I've come to pick you up."

_Well! Here you are: at the last stretch of your journey… Let's switch back to Burner Man and his burning berserk antiques. Heh, heh, heh. Antiques they really are. _

Burner Man was making his way through a tunnel and opening the security doors on his wake.

"…"Darkloid"! If you try to intrude past this point… We will eliminate you!"

Burner Man turned around to see Security Navis aiming weapons at him and got annoyed.

"Che! I've got no business with small fry! Eat this! Break Burner!"

He burnt all of them with his bluish flames and they had to perform an emergency "Log Out" from the damage attained.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Too easy even!"

"The Security Navis have been annihilated, sir!"

"The Level 2 Firewall has been breached, sir!"

There was sudden tremor.

"What's this shaking?"

"We don't know: but there are still people working near the magma down there, sir!"

"… Wo~w!"

Netto and the others had finally gotten to the _onsen: t_hey had undressed although they wore the mandatory towel around their waists: Netto and Chisao looked at the steam – covered waters with an eager face.

"Wo~w! Chu!"

"Let's go!"

"Go! Chu!" Chisao added.

"Hold it!" Hikawa exclaimed.

He suddenly ran up to behind them and extended his right arm in a command pose: both Netto and Chisao sighed while sweat drops popped out on the right side of their forehead: they looked defeated as well.

"Again, huh…" Netto muttered.

"Again, chu…" Chisao muttered as well.

Hikawa then took out his _onsen_ guide and began to read a passage from there.

"Did you know, Netto – kun and Chisao – kun? This category of _onsen_ and others, during the _Sengoku_ era, were …?"

"Yessss!" Netto exclaimed.

"Yesss, chu!" Chisao exclaimed.

They had decided to ignore him and were soaking themselves with the water contained on two buckets.

"Ah! Hold it!" Hikawa called out.

"_Onsens _are there to get in!"

"Chu!"

They jumped into the air, took out their towels, and splashed inside of it: they soon emerged their necks and upper bodies while sounding relieved by the feeling of the water.

"Ah…"

"Ah… Chu."

"YIKES!"

After some seconds, though, they got out in a rush, since it was boiling and their bodies got overheated.

"Hot! Hot! Too hot!" Netto yelled.

"Hot! Hot! Too hot! Chu!" Chisao yelled as well.

"What's up with that hot water?"

"It's too hot! Chu!" Chisao added.

Netto and Chisao pointed an accusing finger at the water.

"How is it? True! It's supposed to be at forty degrees according to the guide. But this feels like it's at fifty." Hikawa realized.

There was a plunge of water coming from the ladies' section which was separated from theirs by a brown wooden wall.

"HO~T! Hot, hot, hot!" Meiru yelled.

Both Netto and Chisao had sweat drops.

"Must be hot over there too… Chu…" Chisao whispered.

"Meiru – chan… You too, huh?" Netto guessed aloud.

_Huh? Ah. Miss Sakurai tried to get in by jumping straight it, you mean to say? Maybe they are somewhat of a tomboy._

They came out of the changing rooms while dressed in the _yukatas _and the _kimonos_: the manager met up with them and they stood near a sign reading "playground" on its surface.

"It'd seem that the temperature of the baths has risen all of a sudden. Do you want to play Smart Ball in the meanwhile?" He offered.

"Smart Ball?"

"I don't know. But it sounds interesting. Should we go and check it out?"

_I'll be checking out on Burner Man._

Burner Man melted another firewall and reached the control center deeper inside.

"Heh, heh, heh…" He chuckled.

He began to alter the settings by pressing buttons on a holographic keyboard: increased-voltage electricity travelled through the high-voltage lines and spread around the town.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" He kept on chuckling.

_This doesn't fare well._

Netto and the others were playing the "Smart Ball" game which looked like some kind of pinball.

"So… This is Smart Ball, huh?" Netto commented.

"It's pretty funny." Meiru commented as well.

Netto's ball fell into a good spot.

"Oh! I did it!" Netto exclaimed.

A mass of small balls started came out of all the machines and it knocked Netto and Meiru into the ground.

"Netto – kun! Meiru – chan!" Hikawa gasped.

The mass of balls knocked him and Mariko into the ground as well.

_Alright. That was unexpected._

They all ended up dizzy and confused about what had just happened to them.

"Oh! My! It'd seem it's broken down! Until it's fixed… Why don't you check out this _onsen _guide?" The manager suggested as he came in holding out a guidebook.

_You seem to have suggestions at hand despite this being an out of the usual day! Can you predict trouble? Heh, heh, heh._

The group changed back into their normal clothes and came out into the streets: they began to look around.

"… We were told to look around, but…" Netto muttered while holding his hands behind his head and walking.

_Heh, heh, heh. But you don't know what to look at. Except for your reflection. Right? Otouto?_ Saito asked with obvious amusement.

_I didn't get the point of it if it had any to begin with._ Netto rolled his eyes.

"There seems to be a few souvenir shops…" Meiru commented.

"Oh! A geyser!" Hikawa exclaimed while reading the guidebook.

"There's a geyser?" Mariko asked: she was also reading the guidebook and looked thrilled.

"By "Geyser"… Do you mean the Battle Chip?" Netto asked.

"The real stuff!" Hikawa replied.

"The true one!" Mariko added.

"We've gotta see it!" Hikawa told Mariko.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mariko rallied.

"Ne~?" They asked with innocent faces.

"Yes! Chu!" Chisao replied.

Netto didn't look interested in the least although Meiru did.

_Skepticism, eh, gentlemen?_

Burner Man was standing in front of the final firewall.

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… It'd seem that this guy is the last firewall. Finally!" He muttered.

"A message! A message… Puku! I have a message from the "Yami" bloke! Puku. "Net Saviors" are headin' over to 'ere! Puku!" Bubble Man exclaimed while he ran in.

"Che. Faster than I thought… Okay! You cause some ruckus and buy me time." Burner Man ordered him.

"I'll be a decoy? De puku?"

"Yeah... Right. And I'll get past this firewall in the meanwhile." Burner Man confirmed as he glanced at it.

Bubble Man walked next to Burner Man and extended his palm: Burner Man frowned.

"I want "Dark Chips", de puku…" He told him.

"If you succeed then you'll have one." He sighed in defeat.

"Puku…"

_So Cousin's warned them already… Funny how he uses Bubble Man as messenger: he doesn't rely on direct lines then…_

14:43 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Fua~h… We've been waiting for half an hour already…!"

Netto yawned and looked bored to death: the geyser hadn't showed up yet.

"That's odd…" Hikawa muttered.

"It's strange, right? I wonder if today's bad day for that…" Mariko sounded taken aback as well.

"Can that happen?" Meiru asked.

"By the way… _Sensei_… What's a "geyser"?" Netto asked.

"It's part of the _onsen _which sprouts water up at timed intervals. The ones in Nobori and Kobe are famous."

"Hmmm…"

_I think the geyser has a grudge with you, otouto… _

_What nonsense is that? Niisan?_

_You called it a mere tool._

_Jeez! Before today… The only time I'd heard the word "geyser" was because I had that Battle Chip! _

_Heh, heh, heh…_

"The water still won't come out? Chu?" Chisao asked.

"In the pamphlet it said that it sprouted every ten minutes, but…"

"Ten minutes, eh?" Meiru asked.

"It's not "juppun": the correct reading is "jippun"."

"Eh…" Meiru muttered.

"Eh…" Hikawa added.

"Huh…" Netto muttered.

"Huh… Chu…" Chisao muttered as well.

"ARGH! I can't wait anymore!" Netto yelled while raising his right fist.

"I'm bored! Chu!" Chisao added next.

"Let's see… Well then… You could go and have a look at the geo thermal power plant of the mountains but..." Hikawa suggested.

"Geo thermal power plant?" Netto frowned.

"What's that? Chu?"

"Inside of the volcano there's very hot magma. They can use that heat to create electricity. With the heat of the underground magma, water is turned into steam, which in turn revolves a generator's turbine. It's a natural process so it's environmentally clean as well." Mariko explained.

The ground shook with violence.

"What the heck? The water is gushing out!" Netto exclaimed.

_Various_ geysers were popping out of unexpected places.

"Were there more geysers?" Netto wondered aloud.

"That's not it! It surely is a malfunction of the system." The _onsen_ manager reported.

"Mister! Where's that "system" at?" Netto asked.

"It's over there: to the west of the mountains." The manager pointed.

"I'll check it out!" Netto ran away.

"Customer – san! It's dangerous!" The manager warned.

"It's okay, mister! Netto is a "Net Sa…"…! I mean… He's cool!" Meiru assured them.

_Hum. Mr. Ijuuin's coming right now too._

"Enzan – sama. We will arrive at the geo thermal power plant in two minutes." Blues reported.

A big geyser popped out in front of the chopper.

"Please hold on tight, sir. I'm preparing for an emergency landing, sir!"

"There's an incident happening in the town?" Enzan wondered.

Netto got into the water conduits area: some steam was coming out of one of them and he had to dodge some of it coming out of random spots at very hot temperatures.

"I must hurry and return the system to normal!" He muttered aloud.

He heard a chopper's engine and looked up to see how Enzan came down by rappelling down a rope.

"Huh? Enzan?" He asked.

"Netto?"

"What are you doing here?" Netto asked.

"A mission. The geo thermal power plant told us they're having intrusions in several spots of their Cyber World. And why are you here while we're at it?"

"_Onsen_ trip!" Netto announced with pride.

"_Onsen_?" Enzan frowned.

"Moreover! I gotta straighten out this boat." Netto turned serious and drew the PET.

"Yeah!"

"Bubble! Bubble Ma~n~!"

Bubble Man was singing in front of the sabotaged circuitry which was covered in foam.

"We're causing fear and terror into the human world! Puku! Eat that! Puku, puku, puku~!"

He shot some foam from the gear atop his head but Rock Man and Blues came in at that precise moment.

"Bubble Man! Your handiwork again?" Rock Man questioned.

"Wow! That was fast! Puku! I haven't been able to cause terror and fear in the human world yet! Puku!"

"Just give it up quietly!"

Rock Man took out his Rock Buster and Blues drew his sword: Bubble Man took out his harpoon gun.

"I won't give up so easily on the "Dark Chips"! Puku! Take those!"

They easily dodged his pathetic attack and jumped into the air.

"Rock Buster!"

The shots hit the ground around the "Darkloid" who danced a bit, being afraid, but tried to pose as being unfazed.

"Puku~! Heh, heh! "Net Saviors" are no big deal! Puku!"

"Oh?"

Blues appeared behind him and slashed him so he flew some meters backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"I'll remember this! Puku~!" He proclaimed before he fled in a rush.

"A~h! Bubble Man ran away again!"

"What a useless "Darkloid"…" Enzan was baffled.

Blues looked at Rock Man with a skeptical look on his face.

"Huh… When it comes to that Bubble Man… It's always like that?"

"Y-yeah… Kind of…"

"So… The mission is complete?" Netto asked Enzan.

"I don't think so…" Enzan replied.

"… Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Heh, heh, heh, heh… I'll grant terror and fear to the human world!" Burner Man laughed.

The ground shook and explosions happened at the power plant.

"What the heck?" Netto wondered.

"It came from that side! Let's go!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

They ran towards a cliff and they oversaw the power plan.

"That's… The geo-thermal power plant!" Netto exclaimed.

"I knew it! The origin of these disturbances was the geo-thermal power plant!"

"And that means…" Netto grasped.

"That ruckus Bubble Man sprouted was just to buy time!"

"Hell!" Netto cursed

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"How's it going?"

"We can't repair the firewall, sir!"

"The main program is being damaged. If this continues…"

Netto and Enzan entered the room.

"W-who are you two?" The manager asked.

"…"Net Saviors", sir! What's the situation like, sir?" Enzan asked after showing the manager the badge on the PET's screen.

"Even the main system has been accessed."

"The generator's lock cylinder is being opened, sir!" One technician reported.

"Let's Plug – In ASAP!"

"Yeah! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!

"Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

"You lowlife are THE "Darkloid", right?" Blues demanded.

"…The "Net Saviors", eh? Too late. Burning… JET! Hrya~h!"

Burner Man shot forward but both Rock Man and Blues dodged by jumping out of the way.

"BURN!"

Blues was having complications dodging his attacks as he dashed past him at close distance while heading north: when Blues managed to recovered from the onset of heat he spotted Burner Man on their aiming the right burner at him.

"Take this!"

He shot a stream of blue flames towards Blues: he used his arms to shield himself from the attack.

"The "Net Saviors" can't do better than that?" Burner Man grinned.

"Hell! Battle Chip, Bubble Shot! Slot In!"

The attack shot by Rock Man hit Burner Man fully, who could only shield himself.

"Hruwrah! Devils…"

"Battle Chip, Variable Sword! Slot In!"

"Sonic Boom!"

The attack shot by Blues made Burner Man fell into the ground.

"Uwrah! Crap…" He muttered.

"Give it up, Burner Man!" Rock Man demanded.

"Your petty plan to rampage the power plan is over." Blues stated.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"What's so funny?" Blues questioned.

"I didn't think I'd need to get a "Dark Chip" given my level."

Blues seemed to guess his intentions.

"Burn! Burn, burn!"

He floated up into the air using his jets of blue flames and shot more flames into the main program.

"Anomaly triggered in the main program, sir! The cylinder lock is being opened, sir!"

There was another shaking of the ground.

"Whoa!" Netto exclaimed.

"This is…!" Enzan muttered.

"Whoa!"

"What the…?"

Four "Dimensional Converters" popped out across the complex and engaged thus creating a "Dimensional Area" trapping them inside: Burner Man appeared inside of the control room.

"Hrah! I'll create fear and terror in the human world! Hra~h! Hmpf!"

Netto and Enzan stepped back and looked nervous but Burner Man just burned the ground, made a hole, and jumped inside.

"Running away?" Netto wondered aloud.

"No! He shouldn't be able to escape a "Dimensional Area"…! What's their plot?"

"We don't know why he wanted to sabotage the _onsen_."

"I see! Is there some place in this facility linking to underground magma, sir?"

"There's the generator's lock cylinder but it's normally sealed."

"No! The cylindrical lock has been released, sir!" One technician reported.

"That was their target, then!" Enzan exclaimed

"So… That means…" Netto grasped.

"A volcano!" Enzan exclaimed.

Burner Man jumped down a large shaft with a long pipe climbing up from its depth along the right wall's height: he landed in the cavern where the magma was being sucked up through gigantic pipes diving there and climbing up a slope.

"This is volcanic magma? Was to be expected. This is the first time I've seen the magma of the human world, too."

"Burner Man!"

He turned around to face "CF" Netto and "CF" Blues.

"What are you up to?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"Stop doing idiotic things!" "CF" Blues added while brandishing his sword.

"I'm gonna make this magma hotter and hotter! And if I can detonate this volcano up then it'll bring terror and fear to the human world!"

He activated a "Dark Chip" and "CF" Blues tried to attack him by dashing forward while "CF" Netto readied his Rock Buster.

"Hra~h!" "CF" Blues yelled.

Burner Man jumped out of the way and his body was surrounded by a fiery aura.

"BURN! I'll produce some cool fireworks!"

"You crook…!"

"CF" Netto tried to shoot him but Buer Man dodged and the shot hit the cavern's ceiling instead: Burner Man then dived into the magma head-on without fear.

"Curses!" "CF" Netto hissed as he slid down the pipes.

"Crap!"

They stared at the magma.

"This is bad! If I use Battle Chips I could stir the magma up!"

"Uah! Hot, hot, too hot!"

He suddenly heard a yell and turned around and to see that Netto had cancelled the "Cross Fusion" and was feeling the heat shock.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm changing the Battle Chips! This is so inconvenient!"

He slotted the Battle Chips Salamander, Meteors, Mini Bomb, Cannon and one last Chip.

"Hurry it up! Your body won't stand it for long!"

"I know! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Netto finished slotting the Chips and activated the "Cross Fusion" again.

_I'm gonna blow this magma bomb up!_ Burner Man thought as he dived deeper.

"What'll you do?" "CF" Blues asked "CF" Netto.

"I'll follow Burner Man!"

"That's reckless!" "CF" Blues uttered.

"If I'm hotter than the magma then no problem! Battle Chip, Salamander!"

He dived into the magma, to "CF" Blues' surprise.

"Netto!" "CF" Blues yelled.

Burner Man kept diving when he was called out.

"Wait! Burner Man!"

He turned around and spotted "CF" Netto.

"Huh! Rock Man? How can a human world guy get into the magma?"

"Don't underestimate humans!" "CF" Netto replied.

He rammed into him.

"Uah! You lowlife~!"

Burner Man tried to hit "CF" Netto with his arms but "CF" Netto dodged.

"What?" Burner Man uttered.

"CF" Netto positioned on Burner Man's back and grabbed him by the waist all of a sudden.

"Return to the surface!" He yelled.

They shot upwards.

"Netto…" "CF" Blues muttered.

Both of them emerged from the magma, "CF" Netto holding Burner Man from the back and trying to hold on.

"Lemme go~!" Burner Man yelled.

"Hra~h!"

"CF" Blues didn't hesitate and jumped towards him thus cutting his right forearm: he fell downwards.

"Ua~h! I won't ever forget this! Rock Man! Blues!" He roared before he escaped.

"Let's get outta here, Netto! Before the "Dimensional Area" is annihilated!" "CF" Blues yelled.

"Yeah!"

The "Cross Fusion" was cancelled because the "Dimensional Area" stopped working: both stopped in the middle of a corridor and panted.

"We made it in time… Somehow." Netto commented.

"Fighting heat with heat… You're such a hothead." Enzan smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you, "Net Saviors"!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you~!"

"Thanks!"

They waved goodbye to the employees before heading out.

"Well, Enzan? You wanna come to the _onsen_ too?" Netto suggested.

"Why not… Since the mission is over… No problem."

"It's awesome to go to the _onsen_ and drink milk after a day's hard work afterwards! Pua~h!"

Netto imitated the gesture of drinking bottled milk and acted like he'd just drunk it: Enzan smiled.

"Heh."

They made their way to the _onsen_ and got changed: they stepped back into the main room and grinned.

"I think this'll feel good." Enzan admitted.

"Guess so!"

"Well… Large-scale _onsens_ like this are…" Hikawa began.

"Yesss!" Netto soaked himself with the bucket.

"Yesss! Chu!" Chisao did the same thing.

"Hey! Wait!" Hikawa yelled.

Enzan looked slightly surprised at Netto and Chisao's behavior.

"An _onsen_ is there to get in!"

"Chu!"

Netto and Chisao ran towards it and jumped inside while taking off their towels at the same moment: they surfaced and looked relaxed.

"Ah…"

"Ah… Chu."

"YIKES!"

Immediately, though, they felt way too hot and ran outta it.

"It's always way too hot!" Netto pointed an accusing finger at it and sounded furious.

"Too hot! Chu!" Chisao exclaimed as well.

"It'd seem that the trouble at the geo-thermal power plant has increased the temperature and it's still hot!" Meiru called out.

She was almost totally covered with a towel and so was Mariko as she sat on the edge: Meiru was standing in the middle of the pool already.

"You should enter slowly! Netto – kun and company!" Mariko added.

Meiru slowly stepped into the water while relaxing and articulating her wrists.

"Ah… Hot water is nice~!"

"Huh…"

Netto, Chisao and Enzan looked at each other, seemingly baffled.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

They then started to laugh aloud in jovial tone along with the girls.

_What could this place be…? I tracked that guy here but…_

The "Commander" looked out into a room somewhere where two mechanical arms were working on assembling a "Dimensional Converter": two small spotlights provided some light: there was a big portrait of someone whose face was hidden by the blackness and some devices scattered around: the portrait flickered and Shade Man showed up on the frame: he was sitting

_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Witness… Witness our power! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!_


	19. Chapter 19: Video Man Returns!

**Chapter 19: Video Man Returns!**

08:28 AM (Japan Time), Saturday March the 17th…

_As always… It's a good idea to check on the enemy. Hum. He's got a new prey today…_

The "Commander" looked inside of the "Nebula" HQ where Video Man was standing inside of one of the hologram – projecting cylinders: a "Dark Chip" floating and rotating inside of another capsule (there were another two to the right of it) warped and appeared in front of Video Man.

"…"Dark Chip"…" He muttered.

"Shade Man – dono is too strict. I am gentler. And I know you gentlemen desire these things. As long as you follow my orders… Then you can have them for free."

"_Thank you!_" Video Man smiled.

"Your mission is this: delete Rock Man, that eyesore interloper who dares to get in our way."

He pressed a button the "Dark Chip" engaged: Video Man roared from the power surge and then lowered his gaze.

"Leave it all to me… Rock Man! I won't let you get away this time!" He looked up and made an evil grin.

_Hum! I knew it. More bypassing. But Shade Man is catching up: he's going to secure himself the means to continue his campaign without "Nebula" … _

The "Commander" warped out of the location and returned to his home base: music could be heard on the background along with whistling: the screen opened and the "Boss" came up.

"Boss. Video Man's back. I'm afraid that he's going to come up with something to delete Rock Man, sir."

"Che. Bothersome interlopers. Handle them!"

"Roger, Boss!"

09:33 AM (Japan Time)…

"… The world is going insane! A terrific movie to show it all! _Star Potter Reloaded_! It'll finally be available for rental! Will it be magic, space or the _Virtual World_ the one who wins?"

A TV screen on the street had just finished displaying a movie trailer when someone shrieked.

"… Netto – kun! There's something wrong with Akihara City's rental video store! I'm counting on you to check it out: head to the scene!" Meijin told him.

The store's video and DVD machines were going berserk, ejecting the videos and making the DVDs fly out: the customers ran out in a panicked state while Netto came inside.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man plugged into the cashier's Cyber World and looked around the area: it was full of Killer Eye Viruses.

"Rock Buster!"

He began to shoot them while Video Man's red irises monitored the scene in a silent manner and being camouflaged: Rock Man landed in the ground and shielded himself from three shots before jumping into the air.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword! Slot In!"

Rock Man sliced the Viruses while Video Man looked eager: the last of the Viruses were deleted and the core returned to normal.

"That's a relief. It went back to normal."

Video Man's figure could be seen overlooking Rock Man and chuckling under his breath.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Huh? Huh…"

Rock Man felt something but he didn't spot anything out of place.

"You really saved us! Thank you!" The manager thanked.

"No! It was nothing!"

Netto skated out of the store.

"That was pretty simple, otouto."

"Even simpler than being the protagonist of a horror movie facing a hard-to-beat opponent..."

"Well. That's true, but..." Saito admitted.

Netto eyed a poster of "Star Potter Reloaded" close by.

"Star Potter, huh?" Netto asked aloud.

"I'll soon come out on rental!" Saito excitedly announced.

"Will it be magic, space or…" Netto began.

"… or the virtual world the one which wins?" Saito finished.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Who knows, gentlemen?"

"Well! Yes! You're right, mister! And… Huh? Ah!"

"What's wrong, otouto?"

Someone had made a comment off-handedly while Netto was still laughing at their gag: Netto didn't notice it first but then gasped and looked around in a frenzied manner.

"T-the notebook mister! He was here! A second ago!" He exclaimed.

"What! "K. S.", you mean?"

"But… He's vanished. Almost like he was a magician…"

"How odd."

_Oho. So this "detective" goes around with a notebook and his initials are "K. S.", eh? This is amusing. I'll report it… Heh, heh, heh…_

10:04 AM (Japan Time), Sunday March the 18th…

"… Ah… All of them are rented already…"

Netto came out of the same store while sighing in defeat.

"Well. It was to be expected given its popularity… A pity." Rock Man sighed.

"I don't care if the rental rate doubles! I wanna see it!"

"No! Triple the price!"

"HUH! Take this, you thieves! I'll pay FOUR times the price! Ah… I wanna see it…" He yelled before sighing in defeat.

"Can't be helped… Let's come back tomorrow, Netto – kun."

"Star Potter, huh?" A familiar commented.

"Huh?"

Netto looked up to see Enzan there who'd seemingly popped out of nowhere: he signaled for Netto to come with him so he followed him to the Net Police HQ: Enzan got a cup of coffee and brought Netto to a living room where he commented something.

"HUH? Really? You've seen it, Enzan?"

"Yeah. Last week I went to Ameroupe on businesses… I happened to see it in a premium screening along with the actors…"

"Along with the _stars_?"

Netto was now leaning on the table: Enzan looked surprised.

"That's so cool! Did you get a sign?"

Enzan now looked nervous: Netto suddenly jumped on Enzan who avoided dropping his coffee cup: he tried to push him away with the left hand too.

"That's so nice! You're so lucky, Enza~n!"

"Hey! Watch it! I'm gonna spill this! Stop it! Get away from me!"

19:19 PM (Japan Time)…

_Hum. I smell Video Man's signature here… _

The "Commander" came to the "Game Soul" Game Center and spotted how four kids were playing some game consisting on small colored cubes floating in the air and shooting each other: the score screens were displaying the scores of each player and they suddenly frizzled with yellowish static.

_What?_

A close-up of Rock Man (with red irises) showed up there but no – one noticed that: the word "ERROR" began to appear in the screens and the machine stopped working: the lights went out and some electricity frizzled on the outside banner.

_Wait! Another signature… TV studios!_

"… Believe it or not, by now you can already rent this hit video: Star Potter Reloaded!"

An ad was being run in which a man stood next to a TV having a video player atop it: the screen displayed a large big fish there.

_Hum! Where's Video Man at?_

The image momentary got filled with static and then the TV next to the man displayed that the fish only had the skeleton left and another Rock Man with red irises and a Long Sword had shown up on the SE corner of the screen glancing at the fish.

"Where all bag guys explode… Wuoh!"

The TV blew up and knocked the man to the ground with his legs sticking up for the air.

_What the hell was that "Rock Man" image? Video Man's newest handiwork: I know that. But what's the catch? The Game Center and now the TV studios… This is weird. Is the jerk coming up with some strategy this time around?_

17:47 PM (Japan Time), Monday March the 19th…

"… Yeah! I finally got Star Potter! I'm not gonna let go of you!"

Netto was holding up the video case with pride.

"It's a good thing we checked out ten stores, right?"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Indeed, gentlemen."

"Thanks, mister! And… Hey! What! They're gone!"

"You're not gonna tell me it was him again."

"Yeah! I dunno how he does that! He walks up behind me and the next moment he isn't there!"

"K. S." had suddenly walked past them while having his hands stuffed on the coat's pockets and smiled: Netto gasped but by the time he'd turned around he wasn't there anymore.

"Ua~h!"

"Huh?"

Netto looked up: the side neon banners of an electronics store named "OX Electronics" frizzled as electricity travelled up: the main banner shattered and broke into glass shards: Netto gasped.

"Ah!"

All TVs inside of the store were displaying the "evil Rock Man" inside of them set against a red static background.

_What! Again…! The place smells of Video Man but the jerk isn't here in person!_

Some over-powered sound waves began to be emitted from the TVs and formed cracks on the walls: the customers covered their ears: Netto came up the non-functioning escalator into the 1st floor while also covering his ears: he took out the PET and aimed for a TV.

_Hum. Let's see what happens._

The Cyber World had become some sort of moving tunnel which sucked up data and tossed it into a pit: Rock Man fell into it because the ground moved and jumped out only to barely dodge a shot which travelled upwards in the form of a beam of energy colored blue: an "evil Rock Man" suddenly flew up to him and Rock Man gasped.

"Why is there another me here?"

_Good question._

"There are two Rock Men!"

_Two of me? Just what's going on?_

The "play" symbol appeared on the forehead of the "evil Rock Man" and they drew the Rock Buster which they aimed for the real Rock Man's mouth: Rock Man gasped and barely dodged in time: the copy began to move around and shoot but Rock Man dodged.

"Long Sword! Slot In!"

Rock Man landed and saw the copy flying towards him while having a Long Sword drawn too: both clashed blades and began to struggle as they landed on the normal Cyber World, filled with a reddish tint: the "fast forward" sign showed up next on the fake's forehead.

_It's acting like a video player!_ The "Commander" spotted.

The copy quickly moved behind Rock Man and hit the backpack with the blunt side of the sword: the real one got his weapon cancelled and he skidded along the floor while on his fours.

"Hra~h!"

The fake ran towards him and seemed to deliver the finishing blow: Netto gasped.

"ROCK MA~N!"

Rock Man, however, was unharmed: he gasped and looked behind.

"Huh…!"

He spotted how the copy had a clean curved cut across its upper body and someone's figure could be seen behind them: the copy frizzled and became blurry before fading: Blues was standing there.

_Ah! Blues saves the day._

"Blues!"

"Enzan!"

Netto had dropped his knees seemingly out of hysteria on the moment he thought Rock Man had been deleted: Enzan was there and he merely looked up.

"It's not funny being done in by your own self." Blues told Rock Man as he helped him stand.

"It was so quick so it surprised me a bit…"

"Hmpf. Fighting is a quick thing."

"Che." He played the offended.

Enzan signaled for Netto to come with him and they headed to the Net Police HQ as evening began to set in.

"What the hell are these?"

Meijin showed them images of the "fake Rock Men" and Netto was taken aback.

"This, this one and that one…! All of them are Rock Man?"

"Several incidents involving this fake Rock Man have been registered within the Cyber World. Form, movements, attacks… It's very close to the real Rock Man."

"A successful copy, huh." Enzan muttered.

"But why would they copy me?"

"For what reason?" Netto wondered.

"Someone who has a grudge with Rock Man…" Enzan ventured.

"With me?"

"Or it could also be to you, Netto, as his Operator."

"To me?"

"Those are the most obvious _scenarios_."

"Just what's the enemy's true goal?

"Dunno. This is but my deduction."

"What the heck is that?"

"Anyway… Catching the culprit immediately should be top priority… The truth is there… Before a large outbreak of incidents happens…"

"Is it really _that _urgent?"

Netto looked at the screens with a worried look along with Enzan.

"… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Video Man was sitting in a director's chair somewhere in a poorly lit Cyber World: he had a spotlight beaming down on him and it could be seen that there were three wires linked to his video and audio output pins.

"Rock Man! We haven't even gotten past the _prologue_ yet!"

The lights came on.

"_Video Man: I'll be back_!"

_I finally found you!_

"Rock Man! You barely made it out alive the last time around!"

"…"_Dimensional Area" releasing? What's does that mean? Che! You had a narrow escape, Rock Man. Eject!" _

"… And it won't go like that this time around."

_Che. I knew it._

"HUH? How did I produce "Copy Rock Man"?"

_Huh? What. He thinks this an interview?_

"Good! I'll grant you a special explanation to you: the guy facing the TV!"

_Fine. Let's just listen._

"_Making Video: Start_!"

Video Man pressed the "play" button and his tape began to run: three holographic screens displaying hordes of Killer Eyes Viruses popped out and hovered above him.

_Could it be…?_

"Rock Man! That was a trap!"

The footage switched to the other day when Rock Man had fought the Killer Eyes.

"Heh! I doubt he'd realized his own hide was being recorded."

He stopped the "play" symbol and extended his tape while unplugging the wires: the tape glowed with blue light and formed a cone-shaped projection of light.

"My special technique, Video-tape Playback, can copy the opponent's techniques. Once that's done then I spread them around."

Tons of video players could be seen stacked in rows and columns somewhere: the whole set frizzled and ghostly images of the "Copy Rock Man" head's with a logo (Video Man's head) on their foreheads began to pop out of them: the tapes were then ejected and the labels had that logo (Video Man's black-colored face sans facial traits and with the colored pins on the forehead) on their labels: the side label read "Star Potter" so it was obvious they were "Star Potter" tapes.

_Hum! I see! I see. I'm starting to catch the grace._

"And so I happened to use the popular Star Potter as means…"

_So all the incidents are connected to these videos?_

Video Man brought up imagery of the Game Center the other day around: the manager had decided to watch the film while the kids were playing the game.

"And so, as planned… When someone tries to play-back the Star Potter video Rock Man shows up and chaos ensues!"

_By all the… Then the TV studio thing…?_

The controllers of the TV station had turned on their video player intending to display the video over the TV screen the actor had next to him.

_And the "OX Electronics" store…!_

The "OX Electronics" store's TVs had been displaying that fish and the managed tried to put the video so as to allow for it to be displayed over the TVs but the "Copy Rock Man" showed up with the effects they already knew of.

"… Heh! While I make sure to grant terror and fear to humanity… I'll drown Rock Man in a mental manner! A flawless _scenario_, see. Alright! Let's do some crafty _dubbing_ today as well! Growl, Head! Scream, Pinch Roller! U~hua~h…!"

Several "Copy Rock Men" were generated and the video players ejected their tapes.

"Today's goal… 10,000 videos!"

"… What the hell is this?"

Netto had tried playing his rental video but the TV only displayed static, to his disbelief.

"Why won't Star Potter show up?"

"I guess that back then the recording was erased. Since video-tapes are susceptible to magnetism…"

"No way… I went around 10 stores to finally rent this thing!" He exclaimed while being totally frustrated.

17:39 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday March the 20th…

"… Thanks for waiting! The big-hit Star Potter is finally here!"

A TV screen atop a building displayed a preview of the film but the "Copy Rock Man" showed up there.

"… Rock Buster!"

Blues dodged the incoming attacks from the fake with ease.

"Wide Sword!"

Blues deleted the copy and Enzan looked on.

"This is the 10th store. It's getting out of control!"

The managed of the store picked up the tape and saw how the tape itself had come out of the carcass and gotten loose and messed inside of the player.

"Aw man! I can't use this anymore! I tried to watch it during my break and…"

"You tried to watch the video?" Enzan gasped.

"Yeah."

_Hum. Let's check on Rock Man._

Rock Man shot another copy through at point-blank.

"Again!" Netto complained.

"… Now that you mention it… I think that it was right after I tried to watch the Star Potter video…"

Enzan was talking with the "Game Soul" Game Center manager.

"… Again!"

Rock Man deleted a copy and looked behind him.

"There's no mistaking: that was when we played the Star Potter video." An employee of the TV studios admitted.

"Hrah!"

"Huh! How stubborn!"

Rock Man deleted another copy and fought some more.

"Yes. It was after Star Potter. Why'd you ask?"

"No, never mind. Thank you very much, sir."

"… Behave, you…!"

Rock Man attacked several copies with some Mega Cannon Battle Chips at the same time to delete them: Netto retrieved him.

"I know they're fakes but…" Netto muttered.

"I feel bad!"

"My appearance is limited to this? De masu?" Higure complained as he tried to undo the mess of video-tape around him.

_Back to the culprit…_

"… Growl, Head! Scream, Pinch Roller!"

Video Man's tape frizzled and the copies showed up blurry this time around: he gasped.

"Huh!"

_Aha-hah! Not so powerful anymore?_

Video Man sat on his chair and contacted someone: Bubble Man came with a cotton wand to cleanse his head while Video Man tilted his head to the right and looked resigned: Bubble Man hummed a song and calmly cleansed the head.

"The head's a video's life! Clean it well!" He commanded.

"Roger! De puku! Hum…"

"Huh?"

"Do ya know the identity of that "Yami" guy? De puku?"

"Dunno. Why do ya wanna know?"

"Yikes! Huh… Never mind! Puku!"

"… _Spy? Puku?" _

_Bubble Man had been summoned by Shade Man to a private audience and told him he had a job for him._

"… _Heh… A job I'm giving to you since you didn't interact with "Dark Chips"…" Shade Man seemed to have been in a good mood._

"_R-roger! Puku! I'll check out the "Yami" guy's enigma! De puku!" Bubble Man had exclaimed._

_Ah! I remember, yes. Shade Man's using him as a spy because he hasn't used a "Dark Chip" yet and since everyone thinks he's so useless and idiotic then they don't suspect him._

"Who cares about who he is? As long as we get "Dark Chips"…" Video Man shrugged.

"That's true! Puku! Phew."

Video Man checked his head and grinned.

"_Thank you_! Well then! Let's go! 3! 2! 1! _Start_!" He announced as he counted down with the right hand's fingers.

He pressed the red "play" symbol his irises switched to red as he began to stare at Bubble Man.

"You're filming? Puku?"

He leant closer to show his lips and open mouth: Video Man gasped in horror.

"Uah!"

"Hey! Fellas! Ya are starting at a cool guy! Puku!"

"Huh!"

Video Man pushed him away and looked disgusted.

18:50 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Oh!"

"… The hideout of that fake Rock Man is seen in these videos… And it ain't a turf."

Meijin, Netto, Enzan, Yuuichirou and Dr. Yoru were playing a copy of Star Potter Enzan had gotten: there was a moment when a blurry image of the copy showed up: Dr. Yoru inputted some commands and it cleared up to show the background of Video Man's turf: Dr. Yoru lifted his eyebrows and looked slightly surprised.

"Taking advantage of Star Potter's popularity to create incidents… They've thought of all." Yuuichirou muttered.

"This isn't a moment to be held back!" Netto exclaimed.

He discreetly directed a glance at Dr. Yoru but then looked at the screen again.

_I suddenly felt a weird vibe but… It's gotta be the stress._

"Just where could've this data been prepared…?" Enzan wondered.

"The only one who could handle these videos would be… There's just one place: the _dubbing_ factory!"

"… Playback!"

Video Man formed a copy of Bubble Man: the real one didn't seem to find it funny.

"Good! Flawless!"

"I'm not this fat! Puku! Your head's not clean enough! Puku! See?"

The real one stood next to his duplicate.

"A flawless coloring and texture copy! Almost like twins!"

"I feel bad. I'm going home! Puku!"

He opened a hole and came out along with the copy.

"Well then! Let's resume the _dubbing_! Huh?"

A holographic screen popped out and it seemed to be a sensor which showed Netto and Enzan having come into the grounds: the camera focused on them and then on Netto.

"That guy's Rock Man's Operator! Heh, heh, heh…"

The "Dimensional Converters" emerged and formed a "Dimensional Area" but both Netto and Enzan weren't surprised.

"It'd seem there's no mistaking this is the place."

Both ran in and Video Man looked on from an upper floor balcony.

"You've finally managed to come this far!" He congratulated.

"Video Man!"

"So you were the culprit!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"Heh, heh! I'll be your opponent. Wind Cutter!" Video Man exclaimed with a grin.

The roll of video-tape ran across the ground in a vertical manner but both flipped out of harm's way.

"Let's go, Netto!"

"Yeah! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"Battle Chip, Mini Bomb! Hrah!"

"CF" Netto threw it at Video Man who'd begun to record the battle: he jumped into the air.

"Tapeline!"

The intercrossing tapelines intercepted the attack.

"Heck! Battle Chip, Fumikomizan!"

"Battle Chip, Wide Sword!"

"Hruo~h!"

Both cut through the tapelines and "CF" Netto warped in front of Video Man.

"Quick Escape!"

He warped and landed on the ground where he dodged "CF" Blues' Wide Sword: Video Man floated in the air and grinned.

"Wind Cutter"

Both dodged.

"Not bad! But now my masterpiece is going to start. Rock Man! You let me record your hide in that manner back then!"

"Back then?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"Don't you remember about the Killer Eyes?"

Both gasped and "CF" Netto realized.

"But, then… Back then…!" He muttered.

"I thought that something was weird and I was right!" Rock Man muttered next.

"That's how it was! Let's go! Playback! Playback!"

Two copies of "CF" Netto with red irises formed and both gasped.

"_Action_!"

"Battle Chip, Mini Bomb!" Both copies simultaneously announced.

They dodged just in time.

"Well then! How long will you hold out? Playback! Playback! Playback! Playback!"

Now an army of copies having Long Sword Battle Chips attacked them and both "CF" users had to defend themselves: but when they landed back they found that they were surrounded by countless enemies.

"There's no end to this!"

"Even with no end we gotta fight!"

"Playback! Playback! Playback! Playback!"

More and more enemies formed: "CF" Netto deleted several in a row but Video Man wasn't giving them breaks either.

"Playback! Playback! Playback! Playback!"

Some copies began to frizzle.

_Aha-hah! You have a limit, eh, savage?_

"Kuh! The playback tape is starting to degrade?"

"Heck! Heck!"

"There's gotta be a way out…! Huh!"

"CF" Blues spotted a copy frizzling followed by another one: he gasped and seemed to remember something.

"_Since video-tapes are susceptible to magnetism…"_

"Netto! Do you have Electric-Type Chips?"

"If you mean the Elec Sword…"

"Good! Let's go!"

"… "Go"?"

"Explanations later! Battle Chip, Heavy Shake!"

"CF" Blues held the Heavy Shake upwards.

"Hit the Heavy Shake with the Elec Sword!"

"Gotcha! Battle Chip, Elec Sword!"

"Hrah!"

"CF" Blues placed it on the ground just as the enemies began to toss Mini Bombs at them in a simultaneous manner.

"Hra~h"

CLANG!

"CF" Netto jumped and hit the Heavy Shake: it frizzled and produced a wave of magnetism around the room which blew the copies away thus deleting them: Video Man gasped.

"They vanished… Why…? How…?"

"Video-tapes are weak to magnetism! With the Heavy Shake's steel and the Elec Sword's electricity we've created our own magnet!"

"That's impossible! Playback!"

Just one very blurry copy emerged and its movements plus sound were erratic.

"Looks like the tape's worn out too."

"Playback! Playback! Playback! Playback!"

"R-rock b-buster, r-rock b-buster…" The copy erratically uttered.

"… No way! How dare you…! How dare you to mess up with my _scenario_! Growl, Head! Scream, Pinch Roller! Gather all power here for the last one attack! Muro~h! FINAL PLAYBACK!"

His tape glowed brighter and brighter but it suddenly snapped and the forearm devices smoked: an image of Bubble Man formed in the air only to be replaced by his lips.

"Hey! Fellas! Ya are starting at a cool guy! Puku!"

"… What's this?" "CF" Netto wondered.

"_Tarako_?" "CF" Blues ventured.

"Of all things…!" Video Man looked horrified.

"Video Man! This is the end! Battle Chip, Magma Cannon!"

"Hah! Let's destroy the "Evil"! I'll do the same! Battle Chip, Magma Cannon!" "CF" Blues exclaimed.

Both touched each other's cannon.

"DOUBLE MAGMA CANNON! HRAH!"

Both streams of flames converged into a single one and burn through the lips while hitting Video Man too.

"I won't approve of this _ending_! Howa~h!"

He exploded and the "Dimensional Area" faded: both guys released their "Cross Fusion" and caught their PETs before matching their knuckles as a gesture of friendship.

"We've done it! You came up with a cool strategy, Enzan!"

"That's thanks to you."

"HUH?"

"You didn't seem get to see the Star Potter video, right? I remembered about that."

"T-that's how it was… But… I'm not that happy…"

"Be glad, Netto – kun! You were helpful!"

"Eh… Heh, heh, heh, heh…" He weakly chuckled.

_Good. All copies have lost their program by now. The crisis is over!_

"… Good work. We've confirmed Video Man's deletion and it'd seem that the fake Rock Man data engraved in the videos vanished at the same time too."

Meijin and Enzan reported to Commissioner Kifune as sunset set in.

"So! Video Man's deletion caused the loss of that ability. So as to speak."

"This wasn't just limited to the video-tapes: it's one of the biggest ruckues caused by Net-crime too…"

"It also means that Video Man made those out of maniacal pride."

"Huh? Where's Netto – kun?" Meijin asked.

"He headed straight for the rental store."

"Star Potter, huh?" Meijin grinned.

"Ah… They're all being rented, they say…"

Netto came out of a store, defeated.

"Who's said that its popularity would increase after the incident?"

"But then we'll never be able to borrow it then! Will it be space, magic… or the Virtual World the one which wins?"

"WHICH ONE?" They both asked in exasperation.

"Netto!"

"Huh! Enzan…"

Netto spotted Enzan signaling for him to ride with him on the IPC limo: they drove to a location named "Cinema Paradise" and the stars of the film happened to be there.

"Aren't they the Star Potter actors?" Rock Man gasped.

"W-w-w-w… Why are they here? Oh! I know! They're lookalikes!" Netto gasped before coming up with an idea.

"Heh, heh! These are the real ones! They've come for the promotion of "Part 2"!" Enzan announced.

"_Ni! Netto! Enzan!_"

"Is that for real? How cool! Huh?"

A buzzer rang out and Enzan smiled at Netto.

"Alright! The "Part 2" special screening!" Enzan grinned.

"Is that for real? Yahoo! Huh! Wait a min…! I haven't seen "Part One" yet!" He suddenly remembered and gasped.

_Heh, heh, heh. Well then… Video Man: down. Cousin! No tricks will save you: we'll eventually fight… And we'll see who prevails!_


	20. Chapter 20: Memory of the blue flame

**Chapter 20: Memory of the blue flame**

07:33 AM (Japan Time), Saturday March the 24th…

_It'd seem something's going on today too…_

The "Commander" was spying on "Nebula" HQ today as well: a Battle Chip formed and assumed the label of a Long Sword Chip onside of one of the hologram-projecting cylinders: the original Chip could be seen under the label, however.

_Camouflaged "Dark Chips"…?_

Yuriko looked at it and smiled: the cylinder opened and Yuriko picked it up while "Yami" was speaking to someone using a speaker.

"I installed the "Dark Aura" inside of this Chip... He who uses it shall be consumed by the "Dark Soul"! Use this tool… And you shall have revenge. Mistress."

Yuriko handed the Chip to a person largely hidden by the obscurity and the person smiled.

_This doesn't fare well. Back to "Boss" I go! _

The "Commander" pulled out and returned to the base: some music was echoing in the background as the figure came on-screen.

"Boss. "Nebula" has designed a camouflaged "Dark Chip"… And given it to someone… This someone seemingly wants revenge on a Navi and they've been granted the means to."

"Keep an eye on them: this sounds bad. And let devil bite me if that Navi isn't someone related to the Net Police and the "Net Saviors"…" The "Boss" grumbled.

"Roger."

"Ignore the detective: pretend they're not there or whatever. Is that clear enough? You can act upon any enemies with those programs."

"Roger, Boss. By your orders."

18:33 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Net Police!"

The Net Police barged into a warehouse but they found no-one.

"What does this mean? No one's here…" Manabe wondered.

"What the heck? The tip we seized claimed that there was a stock of "Dark Chips" in here!" Netto exclaimed.

"Alright! Perform a search of the surroundings! Maybe they're hiding nearby." She commanded to a pair of officers.

"Roger!"

"We should go as well." Manabe told them.

"Yeah."

They started to run out but Enzan heard a noise and stopped before he'd come out.

"Wait!" He called out.

"What's wrong? Enzan – kun?" Manabe asked.

She and Netto were heading out ot the ground where two Net Police vans had parked at but stopped when Enzan called out: Enzan paid close heed and heard more noises coming from deeper in the building.

"Over here." He announced.

They all walked back in and stopped near a pile of crates from where some muffled shouting was produced: they looked around and discovered a sack which was moving.

"What the…?" Netto uttered.

Netto crouched to have a closer look at it while Enzan began to undo the rope around the opening of the sack: he removed the rope and it opened but a pair of feet kicked Netto on the face: the sack came out completely to reveal a girl, who was tied and gagged and also in an agitated state.

This girl could be slightly older than them and taller too: she had teal skin and orange-colored hair spreading open.

She wore a short sleeveless shirt over a yellowish one as top combined with red shorts and cotton rings around the edges.

She sported a pair of golden rings above each elbow and had sandals on for footing plus a pair of big golden ear-rings.

Superintendent Manabe showed her ID.

"Relax. We're Net Police."

The girl calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Enzan asked while lifting her.

He removed the tape and the girl sighed in relief.

"It hurt…!" She muttered aloud while gasping for breath.

Manabe leaned towards her.

"Who are you?" Manabe requested.

"Me? I'm Anetta." She replied.

"Anetta…" Enzan muttered as if the name rang a bell.

The group climbed into one of the vans and headed for the Net Police HQ: Manabe took her to an office and conducted some chat before reporting to Commissioner Kifune.

"She's an eyewitness?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. It'd seem that our movements were detected by the smuggling group, sir. It'd seem the exchange had already happened 3 hours before we came. We think that Anetta, who happened to witness the scene, was caught by them around that time."

"I see… Too bad we didn't catch them red-handed but… Well. I'm glad that child is alright." Kifune sighed.

Enzan began to run a search on the database and found something.

19:47 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hey, hey! I just heard about it! Netto! You're a defender of the peace in the Cyber World: a "Net Savior"! That's so cool!"

Anetta was speaking with Netto in a small room of the Net Police HQ which had a pair of brown leather sofas and a table between them: Netto scratched his head.

"You think it's cool? Well… That's somewhat true, but… Ah! But… That we are "Net Saviors"… Is secret info! So make sure not to tell to anyone!"

"I get it!" She replied.

"… And well… Next we are offering a follow-up on the case of the hospital fire." Midorikawa Kero announced over the TV.

Both Netto and Anetta looked at it.

"Half a year ago, after the berserk-gone management system triggered a fire, the dismantling of the remains of the Global Sogo Hospital had finally been completed. It has been specified that it's scheduled to build a new hospital in the same land."

"Truth is: that incident was actually solved by a "Net Savior" too!" Netto told Anetta.

She inwardly gasped and looked worried.

_Hum! Hint, hint. This miss is connected to that incident. That deserves some investigation: something tells me Cousin's choice was not made at random… Maybe he went with the cliché that _mademoiselles _are innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly… Yet they can become terrible persons too… That bothersome man…! _"K. S." grumbled under his breath as he monitored things from the Science Labs office.

"The system went berserk and tens of patients were trapped inside of the burning hospital… It was a "Net Savior" the one who splendidly rescued them!" Netto explained.

"Netto did that? Really?" Anetta asked while leaning slightly forward.

"Uh… Well… No… Not me… The one who saved them was in fact Enzan, truth to be told…"

"What…" Anetta sounded disappointed.

The door opened and Enzan entered.

_This guy…!_

Enzan walked towards her.

"It seems that it's OK for you to go back home. I'll take you there."

"Is that… alright?" She asked.

Enzan drove Anetta home and she kept on looking at the evening scenery: the sunset had already begun.

"Wow! Enzan! You're really a rich guy, eh?"

Enzan didn't reply and started at her with a dull look.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." He calmly replied.

He looked out at the scenery and Anetta spotted his PET pouch.

_That…!_

The limo kept on travelling and eventually reached the house where Anetta lived at: she stepped out and waved good-bye before getting inside and reaching her bedroom: she climbed atop the bed and leant her head on a pillow as she looked out into the moonlight: a clock somewhere was ticking away.

_I'm sorry to do this but… I must see if Cousin has given your any instructions… Or any devices…_

Anetta was holding a pinkish PET with an emblem having a purplish edge: there was an oval shape in the middle colored white: the space around it was colored in a cyan color including a small oval inside of the main one: the screen was blank and it looked like it wasn't switched on.

_Hum. That PET is hers, I believe… _

She clutched it with the right hand and brought it next to her head: she looked depressed.

"Silk…"

_Silk? Their Net Navi…? Guess I'll have to run searches._

"… _Huff… Unh… Guh… Huff…"_

"… _That's it, Anetta!"_

_She remembered how she'd been doing rehabilitation exercises in a hospital (she was wearing pinkish pajamas and sandals with a red stripe to secure them) by walking across a corridor marked by two horizontal steel handrails: she panted and sweated from the effort and then looked at a TV screen at the end of it displaying a Navi._

_This Navi had a nurse uniform colored cyan with a large skirt and shoulders having several circles drawn there: her arms were cyan in color and she also had a white and cyan cap atop her head with the emblem: she seemed to have some small cape around the base of her neck and extending behind her plus a piece standing for the hair._

_Her eyes were blue but lacked irises: her face looked encouraging and friendly._

_A wheelchair with her PET on the seat had been parked nearby as well which was the proof of her condition._

"_Keep it up!"_

"_Uah!"_

_She missed the handrail and fell to her knees, panting._

"_Another little bit! Anetta! Do your best!"_

"_Yeah…"_

_She looked up and gripped the right handrail: she pulled up and resumed walking._

"_Huh! Huff…! Guh…! Huff!"_

_She'd reached the end of the handrails and smiled knowing she'd managed to do it: the Navi looked glad._

"_You did it!"_

"_Huff… Huff… Heh… Heh…"_

Anetta returned to the present.

_To me, she was my only true friend I've ever had… _

_She then remembered a Cyber World somewhere filled with rampaging fires an unlit figure which eerily looked like it was Blues standing there: her Navi had been surrounded by the flames and had one or two weird cables connected to her from behind._

"_SILK! NO~!"_

_She then pictured Blues piercing the Navi's body: more cables could be seen linked to behind her too._

Her eyes began to water and she cried with tears sliding down her cheeks and into the bed: she absent-mindedly glanced at the Long Sword Chip next to her the label of which produced a purplish glow.

_Aha-hah! So that's how it is, eh, Cousin? Swap the thing and ZAP! You've got them. How the mighty have fallen. To resort to proxy… Well. "IQ" also used a proxy the whole time to hide their identity… But anyway… Close monitoring will be needed. If I see the thing's about to go awry then I could contact Mr. Ijuuin in an anonymous manner to warn him… _

"K. S." began to write down on his notebook.

"Strategies:

. Contact Mr. Ijuuin directly or indirectly.

. Intercept the guilty parties."

_Hum! _Fifty-fifty_… Carrying that thing is enough proof but… Let's not be bold yet… Cousin! Your devices will be in vain… I promise you!_

09:27 AM (Japan Time), Sunday March the 25th…

"… Netto, Enzan – kun. I'm going to start the physical examination."

Netto and Enzan were undergoing a physical examination as evidenced by how they were dressed in hospital gowns and lying in metal mattresses connected to a radiation therapy device similar to those in hospitals: the machines started up and their bodies entered the machines for the examination to be carried out: Yuuichirou, who'd been looking out from the control room, turned to speak with Anetta.

"Sorry. I know you bothered to come here to see Netto and Enzan - kun, but could you wait a while? It'll soon be over." He requested.

"By the way… What are you doing, sir?" She asked.

"A physical examination." He replied.

"A physical examination…?" She asked.

"…"Cross Fusion" is a system dangerous system to their organisms and there might be side effects on the organisms of their users even… That's why both are undergoing a thorough physical examination…"

"Is that so? Huh?" She asked.

She looked at something else as signaled by her taking a step forward.

"Ah. We're obviously also examining the Navis. To make sure that Operator and Navi are working at a one hundred percent power, both of them must also pass the examination." Yuuichirou explained with a smile.

The two PETs were on top of a machine and two screens were displaying diagrams of the Navis.

"How's it going over there? Dr. Yoru?" Yuuichirou asked.

"As the Texans say… _No problemo_. Their Cross Fusions are at 100% efficiency, sir." Dr. Yoru reported in a dull manner.

"Thanks, Dr. Yoru."

Anetta glanced at someone else in the room in a discreet manner.

_Hum! Hum! Are they going to seize the chance? _"K. S." wondered as he looked on.

Anetta snuck out and got into the changing rooms: she looked around until she found Enzan's clothes: the PET pouch and the compartment for Battle Chips were there: she inserted the camouflaged Chip in the compartment and departed the premises in a silent manner.

_I knew it. Oh well. I've got this footage as evidence. But I've also set my "agent" in the trail of Needle Man… Their signature can be tracked: and it'd seem she's making contact with someone… Let's zero on her: there, footage incoming…_

"… Good. I understand. Well then. Make sure to lure them out at the appointed place. Heh, heh."

The footage showed how Yuriko was speaking with someone over the phone while sitting next to an outdoors café's table: there was a hot coffee cup on top of the table.

_Back to the Science Labs…_

Anetta was waiting inside of the foyer while looking bored.

"Anetta!"

"Huh?"

Netto and Enzan walked over to her.

"Netto, Enzan!"

"You came!" Netto greeted.

"Hey, hey! Let's go play! There are some places I want to see…"

"Ah… Sorry, Anetta. But I've got a deal to fulfill …" Netto trailed off.

_What kind of "deal"? Otouto?_

_Chut… Wait and see… Niisan…_

_Something tells me I'm not going to like this._

_Don't be so pessimistic!_

"Aw… What about you, Enzan?" Anetta asked next.

_I bet he's gonna refuse… _

_Aha! Gotcha! What… Afraid that Meiru – chan is going to get jealous? _

_You read me… _

_Heh, heh, heh! You cannot hide things from me, otouto!_

_Guess so…_

"I… don't mind it." Enzan merely replied.

"GEH?"

Netto was surprised and had a face of angst: he looked closer at Enzan's face but his face was immobile: Enzan then looked away towards the right and seemed to be slightly annoyed by Netto's attitude.

_Hum! Hum! Intriguing. Maybe Mr. Ijuuin knows something?_

Both came out: Enzan walked around with Anetta and she was signaling some places there and there.

"Over there, over there!"

Netto was discreetly following them in an _amateur_ manner.

_So… That's the REAL reason. Eh? Otouto? _Saito grumbled.

_Chut! _Netto uttered.

_Already forgot?_

_Ops. Nobody can hear us… _

_But this thing isn't nice!_

_It'll be fine: it'll be fine! If I let something so funny pass me by then I'll totally regret it!_

He kept trailing them until they reached a huge tower.

"Hey! Akihara Tower!" He exclaimed.

"…"Akihara Tower"… Isn't it that the shopping spot which has become popular as of late?"

"There is a huge amount of amusement facilities in here! I've always wanted to check it out! O.K.! Here I go! Saito - niisan!" Netto exclaimed as he ran towards the entrance.

"Jeez! Just drop it already! Netto – kun!" Saito complained.

"It'll be fine, it'll be fine!" Netto countered.

Anetta and Enzan stepped into an open view elevator: they crossed another one which was going down, and inside of it was Yuriko, who was grinning: she was looking at her PET and inwardly laughing.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"K. S" was hot on Netto's trail and using the daily newspaper to hide and he looked amused.

_Yuriko is here so this is the "agreed location". In short: a trap. Using a _femme fatale_ to spring a trap… You're rather _clichéd_, Cousin! And I can imagine what the catch is. _

The duo stopped at the entrance of the "Amusement Hall" area.

"Eh… Hum…" Anetta muttered while looking around.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to play?"

"Uh-huh! Of course!"

Enzan grabbed her right wrist in a rather brusque manner.

"Then let's go!"

He dragged her along: they played a racing game and Enzan seemed to have the upper hand.

"No! Nope! No way, no way! Go easy on me!" Anetta protested.

Netto popped is head out above a banner and grinned.

_Otouto… Quit it already!_ Saito grumbled.

They then spotted an aquarium and Anetta leaned closer to see a huge fish inside of it.

_Too many persons… The location must be elsewhere yet Yuriko headed downstairs… Maybe she's going to climb back up?_

Anetta and Enzan stepped into a store and the attendant suggested to her a pink one-piece sleeveless dress: Anetta made some gestures to show it wasn't of her taste but the attendant seemed to insist.

_Well. I guess one would call this a "date" nowadays…_

Anetta tried it out and blushed while Enzan made a casual smile and nodded in agreement.

_Still too many eyewitnesses… _

They then visited a café: Enzan merely drank some coffee and looked somewhat worried with something: he then looked up and smiled upon seeing Anetta enjoying an exotic milkshake: she looked up and sounded content.

_Mr. Hikari Jr. could be useful later on: Yuriko surely didn't include him on her calculations._

They came out into the observation floor a while later.

"Wow! Amazing! It's the first time I've been in a building so high!" She exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Enzan calmly replied.

Anetta suddenly looked behind him and spotted a girl riding on a wheelchair and guided by her mother: she tugged Enzan's right sleeve and he spotted the reason.

"Ah. Excuse me."

They stepped asides to let the lady park the wheelchair there.

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you, oniichan!"

"Don't mind it."

"Mama! Look! Hey, I can see home!"

"Oh! That's true."

Anetta looked somewhat sad and Enzan spotted it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She headed down the corridor.

"Truth is… I was, until a little while ago, hospitalized. I had a traffic accident two years ago. I got terrible injuries and I wasn't sure if I would heal…" She admitted.

They stepped into a small room on the south-west corner of the observation floor.

_This must be the place. No witnesses, it has doors, impossible to exit otherwise… Let's send out agent inside. Plug In!_

He drew a black and grey PET with his initials and silently aimed it at a control panel nearby: he then pulled away to a corner of the corridor and hid to look on: he sent a dragonfly inside too.

"I had almost given up… But it was when my nurse Navi encouraged me. She used to tell me "don't give up", "do your best", "don't lose"… It was because she told me these things that I kept on going. Because she was there for me… I was able to overcome that depression… The reason I returned to full health was thanks to her…" She began to cry.

"I knew that. When I heard the name "Anetta"… I checked the list of the hospital patients back then to make sure…" Enzan admitted.

_I checked the list and both she and that Navi showed up there. And then I made the connection._

Anetta opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Why…?"

The fire alarm went off.

"Fire outbreak, fire outbreak." An automated voice warned.

"What?" Enzan asked.

"All customers on the upper floors should evacuate. I repeat: fire outbreak, fire outbreak."

"This way!"

Enzan grabbed Anetta's right hand and they ran towards the doors but they suddenly closed before they could exit, though, and Enzan began to bang on it.

"Oi! Open it up! There are still people in here!" He yelled.

Yuriko was standing on the outside, smiling and leaning on the wall next to the control panel.

_I knew it! _"K. S." grumbled.

"OI!" Enzan kept on yelling

"Heh, heh!" Yuriko put up a smug smile.

She stepped away from the doors while Enzan kept on hitting them.

"Demons. Is there no one out there?" Enzan cursed.

"Enzan - sama. Something is out of place. I have just checked and I cannot find any fire outbreak." Blues announced all of a sudden.

"What did you say?" Enzan asked.

"The security may be malfunctioning, even. The ventilation system seems to be forcing oxygen from the inside to the outside. At this rate, in ten minutes' time, there'll be zero volume of oxygen in the air." Blues reported.

Enzan looked at the ventilation outlet.

"I will stop the ventilation system. Enzan – sama: please perform a Plug – In."

_It's similar…!_

_The fire had started all of a sudden and Anetta had tried to evacuate, only to be blocked by a locked door within a corridor which was filling with smoke._

"_Anetta! I'm going to connect the system! I'm sure there are other patients trapped in there! If we don't get them to shelter soon then something awful may happen!"_

"_But…!"_

"_It's alright. After all, the purpose of us nurse Navis is to protect the lives of people. If something were to happen to Anetta, then I'd…"_

_She suddenly looked sad._

"_I understand. Be careful, Silk."_

"_I'll be back ASAP."_

_She'd left the PET and Anetta clutched it._

"_Silk…" _

_The same memory came up: Blues plunging his sword through Silk's body._

"_Silk! NO~!" _

Returning to the present, Anetta's eyes had gone wide open and she looked afraid so she closed them but Enzan hadn't noticed because he was giving her the back and looking at his PET: he eyed a control panel nearby and Blues entered the system.

"This is the place? The ventilation control system …" He commented aloud.

There was a shot and Blues spotted a needle flying towards him: he quickly drew his standard sword and sliced it in half.

"Who…?" He demanded.

"Shah, shah, shah, shah! So! You came, Blues!"

"Needle Man! So! This entire affair is your work?" He guessed.

"That's right! You're always getting on our way, aren't 'cha? But we're gonna settle this score today…"

"You seriously think you can beat me?" Blues demanded.

"Shah, shah, shah! Winning will be too easy even! I'll teach you my true strength."

"Dark Chip, _Triple_ Slot In!"

The purple and black "Dark Aura" surrounded the Navi and Blues was astonished.

"A triple Slot - In of "Dark Chips", they say!" Blues exclaimed.

_No way. Impossible! Unless… He's build to benefit from the power bonus but he doesn't go berserk? Che! Cousin…!_

"Shah, shah, shah, shah! Here I go~! Blues!"

Blues drew his sword and made a grimace: Needle Man ran forward and locked his needle against Blues' sword: Needle Man was gaining advantage in the deadlock, pushing Blues back and Enzan gasped upon seeing it.

"… What, what? What in blazes is going on? Niisan! What's going on now?"

Netto was alarmed by the emergency siren while standing in another floor's corridor.

_Netto – kun! There could be a fire on the upper floors…But something is out of place. This could… _Saito didn't get to finish.

Enzan's face appeared on the PET's screen.

"Ah!"

"Netto! You're here?" Enzan assumed.

_Good deduction, Mr. Ijuuin!_

"Ah! E - Enzan! Um… huh… No, no! Don't get the wrong feeling from this! It's not like I was following you two on your date or…" He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't care about that! Moreover! Can you lend me a hand?"

Rock Man plugged in into the Cyber World.

"So this is the security system! To release the observation deck's doors then I have to… Huh? Ah!" He muttered before gasping.

Rock Man had been looking around before looking up and spotting the control system filled with needles.

"What in…?" Rock Man uttered.

Some sheep-shaped Viruses showed up.

"Viruses! Rock Buster!" Rock Man exclaimed.

Blues and Needle Man dashed towards each other: Blues apparently cut off Needle Man's left forearm but his body vanished.

"An afterimage?"

He was suddenly kicked into his back and sent flying so he crashed against the ground.

"Shah, shah, shah, shah! Did ya see it?" Needle Man asked.

His needles decreased in size and he stood up.

"This is a triple Slot – In! In case ya didn't know it!"

Blues managed to stand up and panted heavily.

"Speed and power are higher than ever… I have to stop the system soon or Enzan – sama will…!" He muttered.

"Huff, huff… Huh!"

Anetta fell on her knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, I'm fine…"

"Just stay still and rest your body too much so that you won't use that much oxygen." Enzan instructed before he re-focused.

Needle Man and Blues kept on clashing sword against needle: Needle Man forced Blues into defensive mode and pushed him backwards.

"Shah, shah, shah, shah!"

Needle Man applied more pressure and Blues' sword broke: he then jumped backwards.

"Curses!" He hissed.

"Needle Cannon!"

Enzan gasped upon seeing the situation so he picked a Chip from his pouch's pocket and Anetta smiled.

"Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword, Slot In!"

Anetta now looked disappointed as Blues intercepted the volley of needles with the weapon but Needle Man jumped into the air.

"Sha~h!" He yelled.

Needle Man took out his other cannon and bombarded him with both cannons: Blues was sent flying and he landed with his back into the ground.

"Blues!" Enzan called out.

Yuriko was giggling while standing outside of the building.

"… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh… Come on…! Use _that_ Chip…! Hurry it up, hurry it up…" She muttered.

Blues somehow climbed back to his feet.

"Needle Attack!"

Needle Man broke Blues' Bamboo Sword using his body's elongated needles.

"What?" Blues uttered.

Needle Man tried to attack him with his right arm's elongated needle so Enzan picked another Chip.

_This time around!_

"Battle Chip, Wide Sword, Slot In!"

Anetta made a grimace: Blues blocked the incoming attack and tried to counter-attack and Needle Man jumped backwards.

"Cha aren't bad at all! How's _this_ instead?" Needle Man challenged.

He suddenly dived towards Blues and impacted against him with a lot of force: he pinned Blues on the ground and began to quickly stab him with the needles: Blues was filled with bruises by the time Needle Man stood up.

"Hmpf! It wasn't challenging." He scoffed.

He broke the Wide Sword as well: Enzan, who was panting, fell into his knees and looked at the ground, seemingly tired: Anetta looked up.

"Enzan…"

"Hang in there… I'll definitely save us… Get up, Blues!" He ordered.

Blues panted heavily and managed to stand up.

"Heh! What a diehard Navi with a lame Operator!" Needle Man mocked while laughing.

Enzan kept on panting heavily and he glanced at Anetta who looked tired or depressed.

"Don't make the same mistake Silk did…" Enzan muttered.

Anetta gasped and opened her eyes wide as Blues ran towards Needle Man, who assumed a defensive pose.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword!"

Enzan held it up and Anetta gasped.

"_He who uses it shall be consumed by the "Dark Soul"…"_

"Slot In!"

Rock Man finished dealing with the Viruses using a Sword Battle Chip.

"Netto – kun!"

The door to the observation room opened and Netto entered.

"Are you okay? Enzan, Anetta?"

He gasped as he saw Enzan with his eyes closed and Anetta looking _angry_.

"Huh? W-what is going on?" He wondered.

One of Needle Man's shoulders had been cut and he was growling.

"W-why…? He shouldn't have been able to use the "Dark Chip"…!"

Blues was standing with a Long Sword ready and unaffected.

"Curses! That's… That's impossible!" He cursed.

"What in…? Why…?" Anetta cursed.

Enzan turned to look at her.

"My fingers remember the Chips I place in the holder. When a weird Chip gets mixed in… I immediately figure it out."

Anetta made a grimace and looked at the ground while Rock Man appeared besides Blues.

"Are you O.K.? Blues?" He asked.

"Obviously!" Blues replied.

Needle Man was pissed off, though.

"Grah! Needle Cannon, Messy Shooting!"

He shot a volley of needles and Rock Man gasped for a second but Netto backed him up.

"Battle Chip, Spread Gun! Slot In!"

The gun took out the needles while Blues ran towards Needle Man at top speed.

"Battle Chip, Fumikomizan! Triple Slot In! Program Advance!"

"Zeta Fumikomi!" Blues announced.

Blues moved forward at a great speed, thus leaving Needle Man stunned because he seemed to vanish.

"H-he… vanished?"

Blues appeared before him and performed a quick three-slash attack, leaving visible cuts on the "Nebula" Navi.

"A~h! Thunders!" He yelled and ran for his hide.

_Phew. We saved the day somehow!_

"Anetta! That's not it! I heard the story of what happened back then from Enzan as well! When Blues got there… Your Navi was already…" Netto told her.

_Blues had come to solve the incident and was surprised to find the Cyber World on fire, too: Silk could be seen connected to a strange machine and panting while looking at the ground. _

"_T-this is…?" Blues gasped._

"_Please… Please delete… me…"_

"_Ah! What are you saying?"_

"_The "Dark Aura" which has made the system go berserk has completely absorbed me… If you delete me, it will reset the system and security will be released… I can't be saved anymore! That's why…!"_

"_But…!" Blues had protested._

"_Hurry it up! There are still patients trapped in the annex!"_

_An explosion happened close by and she had suddenly leant forward and had purposely plunged her body into Blues' sword. _

"_Ah! What a thing…!" Blues had gasped in horror._

_He'd removed the sword but the damage was already done._

"… _Good… This is… _Sayounara_, Anetta…"_

_She had been deleted and Blues had looked on._

"_Anetta…" He'd muttered._

Returning to present, Anetta got up and banged the windows.

"Anetta?" Enzan asked.

"I knew that! But… She was… my precious friend! And I couldn't do anything…" She cried.

The group stood in a corner of the corridor a few minutes later once she'd calmed down.

"What is this?" Enzan asked her

He showed her the "Dark Chip" without the carcass.

"It's something strengthened by a "Dark Chip"… If you "Slot In" that thing into a PET… Any Navi will be consumed by the "Dark Soul"… Or so I've been told." She confessed.

Netto picked it and looked at it from close up.

"Just who'd do such a thing…?" He wondered aloud.

"_Dr. Yoru Yami._" She announced.

_Ah! So "YY" meant "Yoru Yami", eh? I finally figured it out! It has taken time but whatever… I knew you'd be exposed sooner or later: and now we'll corner you! Not even your petty tricks will work this time around!_

"Dr. Yoru, you say!" Both exclaimed.

"What does that mean?"

"Kya~h!"

They heard a shriek and saw Yuriko carrying Anetta.

_Where'd she come from? She's either silent or very quick: I should've seen her come in but… Ah! There's a heliport over there!_

"Wait!" Netto yelled.

They tried to chase her outside only to find a helicopter which was already escaping: Anetta looked unconscious while sitting on one of the seats and leaning for the window.

"Wha!"

"Anetta!" Enzan yelled.

The chopper flew away and both stood there.

"… Shade Man – sama!"

Bubble Man entered the system from where Shade Man was supervising the assembly of the "Dimensional Converters" and kneeled: his face was serious today.

_I did well on checking on these guys. "Boss" got a change of mind and thought that Shade Man having access to the "Dimensional Converters" without being dependant on "Nebula" could be a blow: you never know what these savages could do! _The "Commander" looked on by using the sensors.

"What's going on? Bubble Man?" He questioned with a smile and looking like he expected news.

"The transmission has finally been deciphered: it will lead us straight to the "Nebula" hideout! Puku!" He reported.

_Why! So he actually was able to do that? He's more intelligent than credited for!_

"Is that so? Well done. Our "Dimensional Converter" will soon be completed… And with that… We shall be able to freely exit outside! The time for we "Darkloids" to depart the Cyber World will come! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!" He laughed.

_Shade Man VS "Nebula"…! What will be the outcome of this battle…?_


	21. Chapter 21: Decisive Battle! Nebula Base

**Chapter 21: Decisive Battle! Nebula Base!**

14:57 PM (Japan Time), Sunday March the 25th…

"… The "Aquarius Hotel", you say?"

Netto and Enzan were driving somewhere using Enzan's limo.

"That's the hotel Dr. Yoru is staying at." Enzan replied.

"I still can't believe it… THE Dr. Yoru…" Netto muttered.

"I should've realized it earlier! Back when the "Dimensional Converter" was destroyed…" Enzan made a grimace.

The limousine soon stopped in front of the hotel: its structure was a tower built on a cliff's side together with an underwater section: both of them entered the reception and headed to the counter.

"Ah! It is Ijuuin – sama." A clerk greeted.

"I need to investigate Dr. Yoru's room." Enzan went straight to the point.

"Ah. Yes, sir…"

They were led to Room 1701.

"This is it, sir." The clerk announced.

The clerk unlocked it using a master code and both Enzan and Netto stepped in: the room was empty and deserted.

"Anetta isn't here!" Enzan cursed.

"Enzan!" Netto called out from an adjacent room.

There was an open laptop placed on top of a table.

"Dr. Yoru's PC. We may find out something there!" Netto suggested.

"Yeah." Enzan agreed on it.

Netto took out his PET.

"Counting on you. Saito – niisan." He told him.

Netto aimed at an infrared Plug-In port on the lower left corner of the screen and Rock Man entered the system.

"Netto – kun, otouto. I'm going to search." He announced.

Various folders and programs appeared onscreen so Rock Man manipulated the "mouse" to access the diverse contents: there was a file inside of a folder which brought up a screen with live feed from an aerial camera displaying a tanker cruising in a body of water somewhere.

"What's this ship?" Netto asked.

"It's a tanker which Dr. Yoru operates." Saito announced.

"Tanker?" Enzan asked.

"Other than being a scientist… He seems to be involved in the field of freight shipping too." Saito explained.

"Why would a scientist have such a thing?" Netto wondered.

"Do you know the ship's current position?" Enzan asked.

Saito opened a file adjacent to this one and a screen with a map and a moving arrow appeared: the application also had a maritime compass and it showed how the ship was nearing a landmass somewhere by heading north-east.

"Here!" Saito announced.

"Me. I request a jet helicopter to come pick me up at the Aquarius Hotel ASAP!" Enzan was speaking with someone using the PET.

"Yes, Vice President." A man replied.

"Are we going to get into the tanker?"

"Netto…" Enzan began.

"What the… You better not be trying to tell me that I'd slow you down or something like that!" Netto protested.

"No."

He holstered the PET and looked up: his expression which showed determination.

"This time it's impossible to do it alone. Will you come with me? I need your power as well."

"That's obvious!" Netto smiled.

An IPC chopper landed on the Aquarius Hotel's helipad and Enzan opened the pilot's door.

"Please come down. Blues will do the piloting." He commanded.

"Understood." The pilot acknowledged.

The pilot climbed out and ran out.

"Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

"Take - off." Blues announced.

The chopper climbed up and flew towards the ocean while Netto briefed the Net Police while they reached the tanker.

"A tanker, you say?" Superintendent Manabe inquired.

"Dr. Yoru's ship, ma'am! The kidnapped Anetta might be there, too, ma'am." Netto reported.

"Please let me borrow it!" Meijin told Manabe.

Manabe handed Meijin the PET.

"We'll go as soon as possible. You two better not do anything reckless before we get there and…!" Meijin told them.

"The transmission has been cut." Manabe told Kifune.

"Manabe – kun! Assemble a helicopter force ASAP!"

"Yes, sir."

"… Dr. Yoru… I can't believe he's the mastermind behind this whole affair…!" Yuuichirou grimaced.

The chopper was eyeing the tanker's deck: Netto and Enzan were scanning its length and Netto suddenly spotted the enemy's chopper.

"That chopper…!" Netto exclaimed.

Three "Dimensional Converters" emerged from various spots on the ship all of a sudden.

"…"Dimensional Converters"…!" Netto muttered.

"Land, Blues! Hurry!" Enzan ordered.

"Roger!" Blues acknowledged.

Netto made a grimace: the helicopter quickly descended, but the helix was cut by the forming "Dimensional Area" so the chopper began to fall towards the deck: Netto and Enzan braced for impact.

_Oh crap! _"K. S." thought as he checked on them.

The chopper hit the deck and skidded a short distance across its length towards the bow: they soon stopped and both "Net Saviors" sighed in relief.

_Phew. Huh? Oh heck._

They gasped upon seeing a huge amount of Viruses materializing on the deck.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Now that we have obtained the "Dimensional Converters", the humans' power is useless! We'll annihilate the humans and the surface will be ruled by us "Darkloids"!" Shade Man proclaimed while standing in front of his throne and unfolding his wings.

_I did well on checking on him… He'll go face the head of "Nebula", Dr. Yoru Yami, next! _The "Commander" grumbled.

The two "Net Saviors" were puzzled by the fact the Viruses were content enough with wrecking the ship.

"This is weird! Why would the Viruses attack their allies' ship?"

"Watch out, Netto! Get out!" Enzan suddenly gasped.

He then grabbed Netto's right arm and opened his cockpit door to run out of the chopper and not a moment too soon, since it was hit by a Virus' attack and blasted to smithereens: Netto and Enzan kept on running across the deck.

"Netto!"

"Enzan!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Upon realizing "Cross Fusion" the Viruses stopped fooling around and focused on the duo.

"Rock Buster!"

"CF" Netto shot at some Viruses and easily deleted them while "CF" Blues drew his default sword and dashed forward, slicing some of them on his wake: "CF" Netto jumped towards the right and blasted some more Viruses.

_Hit those Viruses! I'll try to help by infecting them with a self-deletion program for the Viruses too… And I think that "Nebula" is actually thankful that we're getting rid of them this time around... Ironic!_

"CF" Netto and "CF" Blues were soon surrounded by a horde of them: "CF" Blues looked around and made an exasperated sigh while "CF" Netto aimed the Rock Buster around.

"Curses… Battle Chip, Salamander!"

"CF" Netto's tactic helped clear some of the Viruses.

"Netto! Save up the Chips!" "CF" Blues ordered.

"That's easier said than done…!"

"CF" Blues jumped into the air and cut the base of a column thus making it hit the deck: the shockwave destroyed some more Viruses.

"Good job!" "CF" Netto complimented.

"Let's go search for Anetta!" "CF" Blues exclaimed.

"Yeah!" "CF" Netto acknowledged.

Both of them ran inside of tanker and found someone waiting for them in the midst of the corridor.

"Mariko – sensei…? No! That's not it! You're Yuriko! Aren't you?"

"Where's Anetta?" "CF" Blues demanded.

As an answer, she threw a Mini Bomb at a Curzdo Virus behind them.

"What repulsive Viruses, huh?" She grumbled.

"You guys… Why are you being attacked by Viruses?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"Welcome. I was requested to guide you gentlemen… By _that person_."

They followed her, still being rather unsure of her intentions, and entered an elevator which descended towards a lower level before stopping.

"Please step in." She told them.

"Where's Dr. Yoru?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh."

Yuriko giggled and the elevator's doors closed behind them: they turned to look at it.

"Ah! Curses! We were tricked!" "CF" Netto cursed.

The lights suddenly died.

"Netto!" "CF" Blues warned.

The wall behind them split in half, revealing the command room, and both of them walked inside.

_I see! This room is built in the lower deck of a fake tanker! _

A figure could be seen sitting on the command armchair together with another shape sitting on another armchair a bit forward and to the left of the main command chair.

"Dr. Yoru!" "CF" Netto yelled into the vast room.

"…The "Dark Chips", the "Dimensional Areas"... The shadowy human who used science for "Evil" and cooperated with the "Darkloids"…!" "CF" Blues muttered aloud.

Part of an unlit face which seemed to be wearing a helmet could be spotted: Dr. Yoru's voice then boomed out through some speakers.

"Indeed! That's me. However! I prefer to be called "Yami"."

"Why? Why would you, the worldwide-known architect of "Super Energy", do this…?"

"Wait. If you get closer… This mistress will be in danger."

Some focuses activated, revealing Anetta: she was sitting on a blue leather armchair, was out cold and was inclined towards the right.

_There they are: the person of yesterday morning… Hmm?_

There was a person's shape behind her which was sitting on the command armchair: this person seemed to be wearing a helmet and some kind of bodysuit and their face was obscured by the shade projected by the helmet's forehead: they were immobile.

_This figure reeks._

"Anetta!" "CF" Netto yelled.

"Release that child! Yami!" "CF" Blues demanded.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! Don't be so rushed! I've scheduled to greet another guest apart from you guys. Before that… I'll explain what's going on."

"CF" Blues gasped and "CF" Netto looked angst-filled.

"Just as your father deduced… Hikari Netto and Hikari _Saito_…"

_What! He knows our secret! How could he know?_

_Maybe he's hacked Papa's computers!_

"… They, the "Darkloids", are pieces of data which were naturally born inside of the Cyber World's vastness: a species of data life-forms... Their so-called "scheme" was to annihilate humanity and rule the real world."

Both "Cross Fusion" members stood still: "CF" Netto tried to focus his gaze on the figure sitting on the command armchair, but the intense brightness around it made it difficult to guess.

_Papa's hypothesis was right, then. _Netto told Saito.

_Yeah. And this guy was behind it._

"But I knew of their existence. I teamed up with their "Leader", Shade Man – dono. I provided the "Dark Chips" so that they could go and stir up terror and fear in the real world while keeping my identity and this place a secret from them. Yet the "Dark Chips" were but bait to make the "Darkloids" become my pawns. Given how the "Dark Chips" degrade and corrupt their bodies…"

_Aha! Yami wants to boss the "Darkloids" around. That explains why Spark Man listened to him back then. _Netto realized.

_It sounds like he wants to make a _coup d'état… Saito ventured.

_And this confirms that "Dark Chips" can corrode "Darkloids" as well._

_What happened to Beast Man and Desert Man is now clear as water._

"And thus those who've used "Dark Chips" have ended up betraying Shade Man – dono and submitting to my orders. As planned. Well. They're in a rush to materialize with their own "Dimensional Areas" and want to become independent of the "Dark Chips" by now too… They must be feeling smart! The "Dimensional Area" on this ship is Shade Man – dono's own idea of a counter-attack."

"Shade Man's…?" "CF" Netto asked aloud.

_I think that guy is gonna show his hide here._

_Yeah. He's gotta be the "other guest"._

_Let's wait for the guy to finish the tale._

"I hadn't planned that. Shade Man – dono _is_ stubborn. He's used the ruined WWW's hideout to produce the "Dimensional Converters" too by looking up all info I had on them…"

"The World Thee, you say!" "CF" Blues yelled.

"Dr. Wily also underwent research on "Dimensional Areas". That's why he thought of using his schematics."

"You… know Wily?" "CF" Netto questioned.

_This guy was a member of the WWW?_

_Maybe…_

"Heh. Well. Who knows?"

There was a big tremor and the ceiling started to shake like if something had impacted with violence against the deck: "CF" Netto gasped and he and "CF" Blues looked towards it.

"The guest has arrived."

A burst of purple light broke through the ceiling: both gasped as the burst of purple light hit the ground behind them and turned to look at where it landed.

_He came!_ The "Commander" gasped.

When the light died, Shade Man was standing there, looking very serious and having part of his face hidden by the obscurity.

"Hmpf."

_Ah! This guy again! This guy must be Shade Man, then! Oh! I remember! Beast Man called him by his name the first time we performed "Cross Fusion"! _Netto realized.

_I'd say "Vampire Man" would fit him better…_

_Niisan! This isn't the time for jokes! _

_You're right, otouto! Don't lower your guard!_

"Dr. Yoru Yami… To seize a foothold in this three-dimensional-world I've made use of your own technology. Now that _we_ have gained the "Dimensional Converters"… You're nothing!"

"Wrong. That is your current status, Shade Man – dono. Those gentlemen now cooperate with me and have bowed to me. You've lost your so-called "army"." Yami answered.

"Hmpf. So no matter what all went according to your plotting, so as to speak." Shade Man grumbled.

"Dreams are, after all, dreams. Reality works otherwise. Those who hold power don't let it go. They evolve. They change. They rule over those who are powerless. He who makes the first move controls history. Cemeteries speak for themselves. In short: use any methods to achieve power and then destroy your enemies." Yami exposed while tapping the right armrest.

Shade Man grumbled something under his breath: he formed an energy sphere on his left claw and tried to shoot it towards the figure with a roar of anger only to have it intercepted by "CF" Blues, who jumped into the air and sliced it in half.

"Don't get in the way!" Shade Man roared.

"CF" Blues landed back on the ground, crouching, and "CF" Netto looked towards him.

"Enzan!"

"Stop that guy! Anetta's in danger!"

"CF" Blues jumped towards Shade Man before "CF" Netto could reply: Shade Man merely folded his wings.

"E~h. Bothersome gnats!"

He used his Crush Noise and hit both of them, knocking them into the ground, hard.

"If you're in such a rush then I'll get rid of you humans firstly!"

"A_ction sequence: start_! Camera… Action!"

_What. Cousin got influenced by Video Man or what?_

"Battle Chip, Boomerang!"

"Battle Chip, Flame Sword!"

"CF" Netto shot the boomerang while "CF" Blues dashed towards Shade Man: Shade Man merely used his right wing to block the boomerang and part of his left wing to block "CF" Blues' Flame Sword: Shade Man opened his wings and roared as he used the Crush Noise again so "CF" Netto and "CF" Blues hit the ground with their backs, hard: they somehow managed to sit up although they were panting heavily.

_Netto – kun! Your physical strength is at the limit! The "Cross Fusion" won't last much longer! _Saito told him.

"CF" Netto made a disgusted sound and looked at his right towards Shade Man.

"Enzan – sama. It would be dangerous to continue." Blues warned.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! What's the matter, gnats? Is this the limit of you humans' power?"

They stood up while barely keeping their balance.

"We've gotta use our trump card! Enzan…!" "CF" Netto told him.

"Fine!" "CF" Blues replied.

"DOUBLE PROGRAM ADVANCE!"

"Oh! Sound director! Start up the next BGM!" Yami announced with obvious eagerness.

"Battle Chip! Cannon, Hi Cannon, Mega Cannon! ZETA CANNON!"

"Battle Chip! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! DREAM SWORD!"

"GO!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"Don't underestimate me! You humans!"

_If this doesn't work…!_

The brutal explosion shook the whole tanker and it was visible from the outside: both boys flied backwards with their Cross Fusions falling apart before they hit the ground, hard, along with their PETs: smoke filled the room: Enzan managed to rise up a bit and looked forward.

_Netto – kun! Otouto! _Saito called out.

Netto opened his eyes and gasped as he sat up a bit.

"Did that do it?" Netto asked.

They gasped when eyeing Shade Man's figure: he'd lost the right arm a bit below the shoulder and gotten some bruises, but apart from that, he was still standing.

_Oh crap! That didn't do it!_

"Shade Man!" Enzan yelled.

"It can't be!" Netto uttered.

"Your attacks wouldn't even stop mere insects!" Shade Man proclaimed.

He walked forward and the two prepared for the worst but he ignored them and continued walking forward.

"Anetta!" Enzan yelled and looked towards her.

Shade Man stopped once reached the base of the platform.

"Hmmm…" He muttered under his breath.

The silhouette sitting on the command armchair suddenly stood up and planted its right foot on the ground.

"Huh?"

Shade Man gasped and looked nervous.

"Huh!"

"Ah!"

Both boys stood up to see, also gasping.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

The figure jumped down from up there and landed in front of Shade Man with grace.

The figure was over a meter and ninety tall.

His body design was highly reminiscent of Rock Man's one.

He wore a helmet with a mouth guard activated: his eyes' irises were visible and it could be seen that they were colored crimson red.

His chest emblem consisted on just two shades of black and white split by a horizontal grey line: he had two curious shoulder pads which were shaped as two split halves of a diamond.

His main body's color was navy blue although the forearms and his boots were colored in purple.

A black smooth cape hung from the back of his shoulders and reached all the way to the floor as well as an add-on to his bodysuit.

"What?" Netto was surprised.

"That's not Yami!" Enzan exclaimed.

"You're…" Shade Man uttered.

"Have you forgotten me? Shade Man – dono?" The newcomer asked with the same rough, dry, and cracked – like voice.

"It couldn't be…?" Shade Man uttered.

He recoiled, surprised, and the newcomer removed the mask: he was Yoru Yami alright.

"Correct! I am a Net Navi!"

"B-but…!" Netto gasped.

"I invested a robot body for any Navi to "Plug-In" into: their forms are then recreated! Thus I don't need "Dimensional Areas"!"

"What!" Enzan gasped.

"I can change my appearance. My human name is Dr. Yoru Yami. But my _real_ name is… Twilight!" He announced.

"Twilight?" Both asked.

"I'm above that ultimate defective life-form." He taunted Shade Man.

"Shaddup!"

He tried to hit Twilight with his right arm's claw by closing it and moving it forward but his attack _passed _through Twilight, as if he wasn't solid: Twilight merely stood there, unfazed, while Shade Man recoiled and looked at his left claw in disbelief.

"So?" Twilight challenged.

"Solid image?"

"_Yankee! Go home_!" He exclaimed.

He snapped two of his right hand's fingers: one of the "Dimensional Converters" got cracks all over it and stopped working: the Viruses on the deck began to frizzle and Shade Man's body started to frizzle as well: he looked at himself, baffled.

_He's cracking up the "Dimensional Converters" with a mere snapping of fingers? He's powerful!_

_This just made a turn for the worse… _

"After all… If there's no "Dimensional Area" then you can't exit the Cyber World. You gentlemen are data life-forms: it's forbidden to exit outside of the Cyber World."

He snapped his fingers again: the second "DC" got cracks all over it and stopped working as well: the Viruses were unable to stay materialized and had to de-materialize: Shade Man's body kept frizzling.

_He's going to force Shade Man to leave by removing the "Dimensional Area"! _

"The final blow! Vanish!"

He snapped a third time: the third "Converter" cracked and broke into a myriad of glass, plastic and circuitry which fell into the ocean: the "Dimensional Area" vanished completely and Shade Man was forced to de-materialize: both Netto and Enzan gasped.

"Well. I've got business to take care of. Stay alive! My beloved… _Half - brothers_."

He pointed a finger at Netto: he then blinked an eye, waved good-bye and vanished in a stream of light which shot towards the ceiling, leaving Netto and Saito chilled to the bone.

_H-half brothers! _Netto felt all blood on him chilling.

_To think we're identical…_

_Papa and Mama only had us as their sons! I don't recall Papa or Mama ever being married with someone else before they got married!_

_I don't either! This reeks!_

_Ah! I don't care right now! We must go help Anetta! _

Both Netto and Enzan rushed to Anetta's side.

"Anetta! Hang in there! Anetta!"

Enzan tried to wake her up and he crouched in front of her.

"Huh… Enzan… Enzan!" Anetta muttered.

She gasped, opened he eyes wide, and hugged Enzan.

"Thanks goodness… You aren't hurt?" Enzan asked, smiling.

"No." Anetta replied.

"… Crap! What the heck is going on? Where's Yami… No! Where's _Twilight_?"

"Anetta." Enzan addressed her.

"I was out cold the whole time so I didn't get to see anything…"

"I get it." Enzan replied.

Alarms started to blare around the ship: they all gasped and looked around.

"Netto – kun! Shade Man!" Rock Man yelled.

The "Darkloid" leader, quite pissed off, was trying to overload the ship's energy stand within the Cyber World.

_Crap! Shade Man! How vengeful! And Yoru Yami… No! Twilight… He's going to take over the "Darkloids" now…!_

"Sink along with this accursed ship! You humans!" He roared.

"We must escape quickly. That guy's planning on using the energy load to make the ship explode." Blues reported.

Netto eyed one of the four screens around the platform.

"The enemy's chopper: let's escape with that!" Netto exclaimed.

"Wait!" Enzan told him.

The chopper started and Yuriko smiled.

"_Bye-bye_! Boys!"

The chopper lifted off.

_What a…!_

Netto banged the screen in frustration.

"Confound it all!" He cursed.

"Enzan – sama. Please Plug In." Blues requested.

"Blues…" Enzan looked at his PET.

"We'll halt Shade Man!" Rock Man added.

"Niisan!"

_Can you? I'll try my programs on him but I'm not sure if they'll work._

Both he and Enzan nodded while a fleet of Net Police choppers was heading towards the tanker.

"What is this ominous feeling…?" Meijin wondered.

"… Gya~h!"

"A~rgh!"

Both Rock Man and Blues hit the ground: the energy stand was quickly overheating and Shade Man laughed like a psycho.

"Futile! Futile! Hah, hah, hah, hah!" He exclaimed.

Enzan got some calculations on his PET's screen and cursed aloud.

"It'll explode in five minutes if it keeps up!" He swore aloud.

"EH?" Anetta was panicking.

Netto rummaged his short's right pocket and took out the dreaded "Dark Chip" Anetta had been given: he pictured Twilight's face, and his rough, dry and cracked – like voice.

"…"Dark Chip"…"

Netto's eyes widened, being filled with fear: he closed the hand and his eyes.

_No! Don't fall for that! No! Don't do it, Hikari Netto!_

Rock Man was struggling to stand up using the hands to lean on the ground: his vision was blurred, but he could make out Shade Man stomping Blues' head with one foot.

"Geh! How about I delete you lowlifes! You bothersome humans' puppets!"

Rock Man also heard the ominous echoing voice and pictured the ominous face.

"…"Dark Chip"…"

Rock Man lowered his gaze.

"Netto – kun! Use the "Dark Chip" on me!" He called out.

"What?" Netto couldn't believe what he'd said.

_You can't be serious, Rock Man!_

Enzan looked towards him as well.

"Normal Battle Chips don't work on Shade Man, so…" Saito muttered.

"Don't say nonsense, niisan! Using the Chip… I… I… might _kill_ you! I'd never forgive myself for doing such a thing!" He cried.

"I'll probably be turned into… your enemy… otouto…" Saito replied between gasps.

"Saito – niisan…" Netto muttered.

"I don't really want to do that! But if you don't then we're all going to be slaughtered! I'm begging you, otouto… The ship's gonna explode! We don't have time to waste!"

Netto looked afraid while Enzan and Anetta looked on: Enzan looked calm while Anetta looked guilty.

"Hurry up… Put in the "Dark Chip"!" Saito begged while looking up.

The ominous voice echoed again.

"…"Dark Chip"…"

"Saito – niisan!" Netto exclaimed.

"…"Dark Chip"…"

Netto closed his eyes and clenched his teeth: he opened them again and lifted his right arm.

"Dark Chip, Slot…!"

Enzan suddenly yanked the Chip out of his hand, to Netto's utter shock.

"Forgive me, Blues!" Enzan exclaimed.

Enzan raised his right arm.

"… "Dark Chip"…Use it!"

They could picture Twilight's eager face.

"No~!" Anetta yelled.

"Dark Chip, Slot In!"

_What! Ijuuin Enzan! Have you gone MAD?_

The "Dark Chip" appeared on front of Blues' face: the "Dark Aura" surrounded him and his eyes flashed red under the shades: Shade Man recoiled.

"Ugro~a~h!"

Blues stood up, roaring and the "Dark Aura" entered him: he took out a Sword Battle Chip and the light reflected on his shades: Shade Man kept on recoiling.

"Blues…" Enzan looked really disgusted at what he'd done.

"Enzan… You…" Netto was stunned.

"Don't stand there! Give Saito something to stop the overheating of the energy load!" Enzan yelled.

Blues launched a powerful attack which sent Shade Man flying and crashing into the ceiling with a loud roar.

"Battle Chip, Ice Cannon Ball!"

Rock Man threw a blue sphere at the stand and the whole network cooled down.

"We stopped the overheating!" Netto exclaimed.

Rock Man turned to see Blues holding his face with one hand.

"Mugra~h!"

"Blues!"

"Don't come near me, Saito!" Blues pointed his sword at him.

Enzan was desperately pressing the emergency "Plug Out" button but to no avail.

"You can't Plug Out, you say!" Netto exclaimed.

Blues fell on his knees.

"Blues! Blues!" Saito called out.

"Saito… Delete me… Before I destroy myself…!" He exclaimed.

Enzan was holding the PET and trying to come up with something.

"Enzan – sama…"

"What's up, Blues?" He asked.

"I will always remember… That I was your Navi…" Blues announced between gasps.

Enzan looked panicked.

"I can't do that! Blues! I just can't… delete you!" Saito told Blues.

"… Huh… Don't hesitate, Saito! Or else… I will be turned into… your enemy… Ya~rgh!" He roared in pain and partly stood up.

"Blues!" Saito called out.

Saito tried to reach out for him: both his and Blues' chest emblems started to shine.

"_Soul Unison"? Will this be able to counter the effects? We can't know yet: will it stain Rock Man too or…?_

A hand gripped Rock Man from behind.

"I'll destroy you!" Shade Man roared.

He used a leg and kicked Blues to the ground while He squeezed Rock Man's head.

_Devil! I'd forgotten about this savage!_

Blues, lying on the ground, eyed the situation: he removed his sword from his right arm and hugged his chest emblem.

"Take it… my… power!" Blues exclaimed.

A red energy ball left Blues and hit Rock Man's chest emblem: various bursts of white light came out of him, and Shade Man let go of him, surprised.

"Huh!"

Rock Man gained a new "Soul Unison", "Blues Soul", with a design highly reminiscent of Blues.

His helmet had a valley-like shape when seen from above and its color of choice was white: a red dome with a fin running across its length from the front to the rear popped out from the middle of the valley: a pair of greenish transparent shades covered his eyes: his hair came out in a different style too.

The chest armor over his bodysuit was red in color save for a blue stripe running down from the base of the neck to the upper edge of the chest emblem: it continued past it and it incorporated white edges around the spot where the arms began past the shoulders.

His arms' "skin" turned black and he gained cylindrical pieces of armor around his forearms: a shield was built over each forearm and it was colored on that dry-blood-like color: the shield had a large white edge and a thinner red edge at the base of it: a metallic band with two round holes on it spanned over the width of the forearm because these shields spread from over the palm to close to the elbows.

The boots were colored red except at a segment over the feet fingers, had round edges and a triangle of a dry-blood-like color surrounded by white edge popping out from the round edge: the soils were black.

"Soul Unison!" Netto exclaimed, surprised.

"What?" Shade Man was baffled.

"Soul Unison: Blues Soul" Rock Man took out the default reddish Sword Battle Chip.

"Here we go! Shade Man!"

He charged up energy.

"Hra~h!"

Rock Man shot a shock wave which travelled across the ground and it hit Shade Man fully.

"UWO~H!" Shade Man roared.

The inertia from the attack shot him towards the ceiling: he became data and vanished: Rock Man gasped.

"UAH… GAH… GUA~H!"

Blues, who had turned purple, was engulfed by a purple flame, which fled away.

"Blues! BURUUSU~!" Saito yelled in despair.

Enzan looked on the verge of breaking down, his white hair hiding his eyes: Netto and Anetta looked on, horrified.

_We've survived, but… At far too great cost. "Boss" will go mad: I'm sure he recognizes Blues as a worthy opponent and scowls at such cowardly tricks to try to remove him from the picture…!_

The Net Police choppers arrived a few minutes later.

"… Search every nook and cranny!" Superintendent Manabe ordered.

Some Net Police men ran inside of the ship.

"Are you alright?" Meijin asked Anetta.

"Yes, sir." Anetta replied.

Anetta sitting on a chopper's left seat and Meijin was standing next to her: Netto climbed into a chopper, but Enzan looked behind, sad and surely still regretting his decision.

"Enzan." Netto called out.

"Yeah…"

Enzan hid his gaze and headed for the chopper which flew away.

_Enzan… You… For Saito – niisan's sake… you sacrificed Blues… What are we gonna do now…? I don't know… It's my fault…! Blues…! Please forgive me…! I'm sorry… Hell… _

"I see… Blues…"

Commissioner Kifune looked defeated while sitting behind his desk.

"… Ugh… Huh… Huh… Huh? Oh!"

Shade Man made it back to the castle: he was climbing up the stairs and grumbling while holding his destroyed right arm: he looked up when he was about to climb the last set of stairs and he saw Twilight sitting on the throne, leaning left, looking at the ceiling and whistling a tune.

"Twilight!" He exclaimed.

Twilight lowered his glance, looked at Shade Man, and grinned.

"Oh. Shade Man – dono. It'd seem I forgot to tell you. This throne is now _mine_." Twilight announced.

"What?" Shade Man uttered.

"I shall be taking the seven "Synchro Chips" you stole from the Science Labs a while ago, Shade Man - dono. Please think of it as spoils of war."

"You lowlife…! Huh?" Shade Man hissed.

He eyed Burner Man and Gravity Man showing up on the flanks of the room along Spark Man and another "Darkloid" which had not been seen before.

"Burner Man! Gravity Man! Kick that guy out!" He ordered.

They didn't flinch at all.

"What are you doing? Spark Man! Sword Man!" He ordered next.

The new "Darkloid", named Sword Man, struck at being over a meter and eight in height or closer to a meter and ninety.

His head was shaped like a pyramidal sword's hilt placed on its sheath.

The edges were red with two white spots at end of the upper edge: a vertical metallic white piece with a round grayish spot was set over the forehead and a brown handle emerged from atop the head: his face lacked a nose, had a thin mouth and his eyes were yellow eyes sans irises.

His main body was colored white and had a hexagonal form: two brownish metallic bands crossed the chest and formed a pyramid right in the middle, above and below the center section of the band, colored black.

The emblem was a simple close-up of a sword's blade which aimed upwards and set against a brownish background.

His shoulders were white spheroids with two white circle-shaped pieces covering the forearms and the segment below the shoulder: they lacked elbows.

The wrists had brown armor over them and the hands' skin was black.

Yet, he and Spark Man didn't move either.

"Tut, tut. Something called "coup d'état" has knocked at the door here and such they now obey me." Twilight taunted.

"Why, you…! I'll kill you lowlife…!" He hissed.

Shade Man tried to get to Twilight but someone got in the way: the tiles beneath him glowed white and broke: Shade Man fell into an abyss.

"Uoh! Wuo~h!"

_Blues_, now colored purple and with the mouth guard on, was standing in front of Twilight.

"Heh, heh." He inwardly chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"


	22. Chapter 22: Wavering heart

**Chapter 22: Wavering Heart**

16:55 PM (Japan Time), Monday March the 26th…

"… I believe that this project would be very profitable for IPC. Based on solid research, compared to one competitor, in 1 year 25% could be…"

Enzan was attending a conference by a salesman about a certain project: although his face was stone, deep inside, he felt horrible: he suddenly stood up and started to leave the room, followed by two consultants.

"Hum… Excuse me… I still haven't finished my presentation…" The salesman called out.

"It seems you've mistaken the company that you're presenting your proposal to. A project of that degree can be done by IPC for one third of your budget." Enzan merely replied.

They walked out of the room, leaving the salesman baffled.

"What a waste of time…" Enzan commented along the way out.

He stopped upon seeing Netto leaning against a wall, who looked worried: Enzan headed inside of his office and Netto stood in front of his desk after he'd sat on his chair behind it.

"_Forgive me, Blues!"_

"… "_Dark Chip"…! Use it…!"_

"_No~!"_

"_Dark Chip, Slot In!"_

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Having lost my Navi… I am, at the best, a corporate VP with a 2 billion yen contract." He merely commented.

"You…" Netto muttered.

Netto eyed the empty PET screen.

"You can't actually be planning on leaving the "Net Saviors"?"

"Even if that happens… It can't be helped, I guess."

He stood up and walked towards the glass wall on the left side of the room to look out at the landscape.

"… Enzan…" Netto muttered.

Netto came out seeing how Enzan was not in the mood to talk to anyone and made his way to the Science Labs: a whole team was working on analyzing the "Dark Chip" but without success.

"Netto, Saito… I think you two already know, but… We still haven't found a way to restore a Navi corrupted by a "Dark Chip" to normal state… Furthermore: this "Dark Chip" which Enzan – kun used on Blues is a special type… The Science Labs have been researching on it with all of their effort, but…" Yuuichirou trailed off.

Netto sighed and looked at Saito: he had a guilty expression on the face.

"_Blues! Blues!"_

"_Saito… Delete me… Before I destroy myself…!"_

"_I can't do that! Blues! I just can't… delete you!"_

"… _Huh…! Don't hesitate, Saito…! Or else… I'll be turned into… your enemy… Ye~argh!"_

"_Blues!"_

Returning to the present, Saito kept looking guilty.

"Blues…" Saito muttered.

Enzan was standing in front of the windows and eyeing the gray skies: the rumble of thunder could be heard along with flashes and rain started to fall soon enough.

"_Forgive me, Blues! Dark Chip, Slot In!"_

"_GUA~H!" _

He banged the glass: rain fell and thunderbolts illuminated the area.

"… Wearable computers: the design which will become a revolution. _Coming soon_. You haven't lived until you've personally experienced it."

Netto was standing underneath an LCD TV displaying an ad: he was leaning his back against the wall and didn't seem to mind the rain which was soaking him.

_Netto – kun?_

_Huh?_

Netto picked his PET and eyed Saito.

_Hum… Would it be fine if I left to do a small thing?_

_No… niisan… _Netto replied

Enzan was still staring at the rain and his PET beeped, so he walked over to it, picked it, and was mildly surprised to find Rock Man inside of it.

"Saito. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how to say this… But part of me felt as if I had to come here…" Saito muttered.

"_I'll destroy you!"_

"_Take it… my… power!"_

"Perhaps it was the part of Blues inside of me which felt the need to return here… Can I stay here for a while?" Saito requested while having his right hand closed around his chest emblem.

Enzan closed his eyes and left the PET on the desk.

"Do… as you like..." Enzan merely replied.

Both remained silent knowing they had nothing to tell each other: they didn't spot the usual dragonfly hovering in the ceiling.

_All of their spirits have gone down… And Cousin's to blame…! What cowardly tricks! If you're strong then fight head-on like a man! This cruelty is a result of "IQ"… May you wander in the depths of Hell forever!_

17:29 PM (Japan Time)…

"… We won't agree to that!"

A discussion was being held inside of the "Darkloid" castle and Spark Man was the lead voice.

"Why have you bypassed us "Darkloids" and ascended to "Nebula" admin?" He demanded to Blues.

Blues, standing besides Twilight, merely smirked.

"Hmpf."

"Don't screw around!" Spark Man threatened.

He sparked with electricity and there was some muttering among the other members: a Navi clenched a fist.

"What's goin' on?" He demanded.

Twilight suddenly waved his right hand and extended it open: an electrical blue-colored surge of energy came out of the fingers, hit the Navi, electrocuted him, and ultimately deleted him.

_Oh come on. Wasn't that "Force Lighting" from Star Wars? This guy believes he's a Sith Lord? _The "Commander" grumbled upon seeing the scene.

Burner Man, behind him, gasped and looked horrified for a second but he immediately regained his composure.

"Twilight – sama!" Spark Man gasped.

"Do you think I have been mistaken in _my_ decision, Mr. Spark Man?" He asked in an amused tone and raising both eyebrows.

"No, sir! That's not it…!" Spark Man gasped.

"I'll grant you a new command." Blues announced with a neutral tone.

"Yes, sir."

"To bring fear and terror to humanity…" Blues made a sinister smile.

16:03 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday March the 27th…

_Hum. Mr. Ijuuin came to visit Ms. Anetta. Maybe she fainted or something and thus they thought it'd be wise for her to be checked up…_

Enzan visited a clinic where Anetta was recovering from the ordeal of the other day: she was sitting on the bed and yellowish pajamas on: Enzan had brought some white flowers.

"Those are beautiful flowers…" Anetta commented.

"I'm relieved you're feeling better." Enzan replied.

"Yes. I should be able to leave soon."

"No… You should take your time and rest for another two or three days."

Some petals of the white flowers fell onto the table while both of them remained silent.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Right now… All you need to think is about getting better." Enzan replied.

"Thank you…"

"… Yesterday… World- renowned fashion designed Eve Morechand was involved in a botched kidnapping attempt at the airport. However! Eve – san was not injured. Eve – san has recently been attacked by Viruses so the Net Police are assisting in the investigation of the case." A news report announced over an LCD screen on the street

Netto was rollerblading down the streets and walked past the LCD screen, heading for two twin tower buildings: he skated across the outer perimeter.

"Furthermore, her fashion show at the Twin Buildings will be held as planned with increased security." The news report continued.

Enzan, who was leaving the clinic, spotted the lobby TV and stopped to look at it with slight interest.

"One the day of the event metal detectors will be used upon the entrances and security counter-measures have also been tightened…"

Netto entered the building and stepped into an elevator.

"Netto – kun. I'd like you to follow and guard Eve – san. This affair is the handiwork of "Nebula". They may be targeting the wearable computers she created."Meijin told him.

Netto was puzzled when seeing several ladies, models, wearing an oval-shaped jewel with circuitry colored emerald.

"This is a wearable computer? They just look like normal clothing." Netto commented to Ms. Eve.

Ms. Eve smiled and addressed a model.

"Please."

"Yes, ma'am."

She pressed the jewel that she wore as brooch: a calculator's pad interactive hologram emerged from a bracelet she wore.

"Wow! So it's true, then!"

"This is one practical way of using it. But _wearable. _Computer which you can wear in your body have limitless possibilities. That is theme of this show, Netto – kun. I'll leave the guarding up to you." Ms. Even told him.

"Roger!"

"So… This is where we'll be able to see Eve – san's long-awaited fashion show… Right?"

Meiru (wearing a bluish shirt with a yellowish neck, a goldenrod skirt and sandals) had come to the buildings too and was looking at their imposing height.

"Yep! It'll surely be entertaining!" Roll added.

She walked towards the entrance where two security guards were stationed.

"Please wait a minute." He requested.

"Yes, sir?" Meiru asked.

"Where's the entry pass?" The guard requested.

"Huh? A pass, you say? Hum… I came to see the show…" Meiru replied.

"Ah. Then the entrance is on the adjacent building." The guard instructed.

Meiru looked towards it and saw people gathering at the entrance.

"The adjacent building is open to anyone. There's a shopping mall, a food court, and other facilities, but… This building is the house of an aerospace systems management company, which manages vital data, so persons without an entry pass are not allowed in. In truth you go to the adjacent building from this one's roof, though…"

"Thank you, mister." Meiru replied.

"… Alright! Misses. It's almost the time to show up onstage." Ms. Eve instructed the models.

"Then, I'll be standing by on the stage, ma'am. If something were to happen, please contact me, ma'am." Netto informed.

"I understand." Ms. Eve replied.

Netto picked a chair in one of the front rows to be near the roof's stage and looked around.

_Bloody "Nebula" … Where are they planning on coming from? _

"Netto? If it isn't Netto!" A familiar voice greeted close by.

"Meiru – chan!" Netto exclaimed.

"How is it? It sure must be fitting for today!" She smiled.

"G-guess so..."

"Meiru – chan, Meiru - chan! I want to change, too!" Roll requested.

"O.K.! Fashion Chip, Slot In."

Meiru inserted the special Chip.

"Let's do it!" Roll giggled.

Rock Man was eyeing some data inside of his PET when Roll silently came in from behind.

"Have a look, have a look, Rock Man!"

Rock Man turned around and was baffled to see Roll sporting a _kimono_.

"How's this? Does it suit me?"

"E-eh… It sure does..." He blushed a bit.

"Ua~h… Ugru~h…!"

Spark Man showed up somewhere and was somehow altering the wearable computers, which turned red.

_Huh?_

Rock Man looked around.

"What's wrong, Rock Man?" Roll asked.

"I thought that… I'd heard some kind of sound…" Rock Man slowly muttered.

The models' eyes became devoid of life and hung their heads down while Ms. Eve looked unaffected and was laughing.

"Alright… Show: start…" She muttered.

The show started: two models displayed two uses for the computers, as a calculator or as a GPS.

"_Wearable computers_. Get rid of the hassle of carrying it with you. Now you can get information whenever you want. Up until now that was the limit of its use." Ms. Eve announced over the speakers.

The spotlights switched to another model.

"Tonight: a new suggestion…"

The model touched the computer and gained fairy-like appearance along with holographic roses floating around her.

"Lovely, lovely, lovely!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Smarter, limitless! The future-model wearable computers…!"

Another model displayed some special effects around her: Spark Man kept on altering the computers: Rock Man picked up a sound and gasped.

"What's wrong? Rock Man?" Roll asked.

Rock Man merely looked at his right.

_Netto – kun. Otouto. _He called out.

_What's wrong, niisan? _

Netto looked at the PET's screen.

_I've been hearing a weird noise for a while… _

_A sound…? I didn't hear anything, though…_

_It's a sound which human ears can't pick up. In short: it's a supersonic sound. _

_What's that? It's bothering you, niisan?_

_I'll go and investigate… _

_Okay…_

Netto opened the lid and aimed.

"Plug In. Rock Man EXE, Transmission." He whispered.

Rock Man entered the system of the stage, followed by Roll.

"Rock Man! I'll give you a hand as well." Roll told him.

"Thank you, Roll – chan." Rock Man replied.

He looked around and faced the south.

"Over here!"

"… There's no need to hold the key anymore!"

A model stood next to a car and used the wearable computer while another one was using it on an access panel placed within the adjacent building: she then used a faked fingerprint to unlock it at the same time the exhibition car unlocked: Spark Man kept on generating electricity.

_Hum! Hum! So Meijin was right: "Nebula" is involved. They want to use these things to sabotage all security measures in the adjacent building: let devil bite me if Yuriko wasn't the mastermind of this. Only a woman would think of seeing a use to this fashion. _

"Over here!"

Rock Man and Roll kept walking down across the system while the infiltrating models knocked out a security guard: a new model walked down the stairs of the stage and used the computer to turn invisible and get past the security.

"Wow! Amazing, amazing!"

Netto looked serious.

"By altering the refraction of the light… Hide and seek becomes your specialty."

The infiltrating models walked past a guard by turning invisible.

"… Where are they…?" Rock Man wondered aloud.

"… By dispelling light… You can create a fantastic effect!"

A model was illuminated by several spotlights, but she reflected them with a ripple-like special effect: the models used the ability to disrupt light patterns to turn off some security lasers: they short-circuited a CCTV camera as well.

"Huh? What's wrong? It's malfunctioning?" A security guard wondered.

Rock Man and Roll kept on running down the aisles of the Cyber World: the security guard began inspecting the building: another model had created a ghostly "twin" of her own shape.

"Make an immaterial copy of yourself with a hologram!"

The model and the hologram faced each other and the model dispersed the copy by expelling air into her: the guard stopped, having stumbled upon a "twin" of his shape: he gasped in fear while the "twin" made some strange gestures with the head and advanced.

"Ah… Ah…! Uh…! Ah!" The guard gasped.

He turned around and spotted one of the models behind him: she smiled at him and then used her right arm, which was holding a metal stick, to hit the guard and knock him out: she walked over to the "twin" and dispersed it into thin air: Spark Man was still using his electricity to mess around: Rock Man stopped when he heard a sound.

_What was that?_

"What's the matter? Rock Man?" Roll asked him in a whisper.

Rock Man looked around and suddenly took out his Rock Buster which he aimed at his right.

_You found them? Good, Rock Man… Unveil them!_

"Charge Shot!"

The attack broke through some circuitry panels and revealed Spark Man, who'd been hiding behind a row of them.

"Hum! Heh, heh, heh! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! You came! Rock Man…"

"Ah! You're… Spark Man!"

"Heh! But you're too late!" Spark Man proclaimed.

The models used an electrical discharge to provoke a blackout on both buildings thus disconnecting all security systems: Netto stood up.

"What's going on?" He asked to nobody in particular.

_Otouto! Spark Man! _Saito reported.

_Spark Man! _Netto cursed.

"That supersonic sound I felt… That your handiwork?"

"So what! Spark Ball!"

"Rock Buster!"

Rock Man intercepted the attack: Meiru and Netto headed out of the exhibition.

"But why would Spark Man make those supersonic sound waves?" Netto wondered.

They were suddenly surrounded by four models who tried to restrain them.

"What's with you? Let go of me!"

Netto tried to break free.

"Netto! Something is weird about these people!" Meiru realized.

There was some electricity and another whistle.

"Supersonic sound waves again…? Netto - kun! I've got it! These guys are using the wearable computers to emit supersonic sound waves and to control the models!" Rock Man exclaimed upon noticing it.

"He's controlling them?"

"Hah! Even if you noticed by now, it's too late! Spark Wave!" Spark Man exclaimed.

Both Navis dodged by jumping into the air.

"Let go of me!"

Netto pushed aside the models and ran out with Meiru in tow.

"Come on, Meiru – chan! Let's go this way!" Netto yelled.

_Defeat Spark Man and return the models to normal!_

_Got it, otouto!_

"Rock Buster!"

"Heh! That won't hit me!"

He dodged and then landed behind Rock Man, facing Roll.

"This time I'll be your opponent!" Roll exclaimed.

"Hah! You lowlife ain't gonna stop the likes of me like that." Spark Man scoffed.

Roll jumped to attack, but she tripped with the _kimono_'s waist piece, which had come loose: she began to spin around.

"A~h!" She shrieked.

"Roll – chan!"

Rock Man ran towards her, but they ended up colliding and falling into the ground.

"Heh! Spark Wave!"

Spark Man threw the attack towards Roll: Rock Man got up and ran towards it.

"Meiru – chan! Get Roll – chan out!" He called out.

"Plug Out!" Meiru confirmed.

Roll was retrieved and Rock Man dodged the attack.

"Just in time…!" Meiru muttered.

"Ah! Meiru – chan! Let's get inside of that!"

Netto and Meiru climbed into a car and Netto held the door closed.

_Send me a Chip, otouto!_

_I can't, niisan! I can't let my hands go in here!_

The PET beeped.

"There's a communication at this time?" Netto cursed.

Meiru picked the PET out of Netto's pouch: Meijin was on screen.

"Netto – kun. We've got problems. The _real_ Eve Morechand has been found in a storeroom in the airport." He stated.

_Let devil bite me if that "Eve" isn't Yuriko in person._

_By all the… Replacement strategy…! Cousin's _femme fatale _honors their title! By the devil! What'll be next, that freakish monster image? _"K. S." grumbled as he looked on: he sat in the chairs along with the public.

"EH? Air… air…"

Netto was noticing the lack of air by the force he was using to keep the car's door closed.

"What's wrong, Netto - kun?" Meijin asked.

"T-the models are being manipulated by the wearable computers and causing mayhem!" Netto reported.

"The models…? If their goal was the wearable computers, they could've stolen them when they swapped Eve Morechand… Ah! It's possible that their target is… It might the vital data from the aerospace company from the adjacent building!" Meijin exclaimed.

"What did you say?" Netto uttered.

In effect: the _fake_ Eve and the models walked into the control room of "Aerospace Running Systems": the fake Eve typed into the computer and found something.

"Found it: the password. As long as we have it then we can freely control the orbital satellites around the world. Heh, heh, heh."

She pressed the wearable computer and the holographic disguise faded away, revealing Yuriko: she giggled.

"You're one step too late." A voice announced from the doorway.

They all turned around to see Enzan with a CD on hand there.

"Ijuuin Enzan!" Yuriko exclaimed.

"The real password is… Here!"

_Oho! Good move, Mr. Ijuuin! You read them!_

"Che!" Yuriko hissed.

"Manipulating the models with the wearable computers and staging some ruckus just to steal the password during that chance... A complicated plan." He told them.

"For having lost your Navi you seem well." She mocked.

"You people won't give me a chance to rest after all." Enzan shot back.

"Impudent kiddo. I'll make you regret this!"

She snapped her fingers and the models started to attack Enzan.

"I wonder how long you will hold out."

"… We have to hurry and get into the adjacent building! If only we could cancel the supersonic waves…!" Netto exclaimed.

"I can do it." Roll told them.

Netto looked at Meiru's PET, surprised.

"Roll… Have you noticed?" Meiru asked.

"Y-yeah… Somewhat… One way to stop the supersonic waves is…"

"Hurry it up!" Meiru requested.

"O.K.! Ring Vibration!" Roll exclaimed.

Her antennae extended and emitted some kind of radio wave: the models seemed to be stopping.

"Huh? They stopped moving!" Netto exclaimed.

"Che." Spark Man cursed.

"… Sound waves are portrayed like this."

Roll showed a diagram of a normal sound wave.

"If you made it collide with a wave of an opposite shape…"

A blue wave appeared on the diagram: it met with the green one and they cancelled each other.

"… The two of them cancel each other and…"

"… And, then… The sound vanishes?"

The models, now free from control, slid into the ground, out cold.

"Correct!" Roll exclaimed.

"I don't fully get it… But you did it well, Roll! All that's left is to beat Spark Man, then! Soul Unison: Blues Soul! Slot In!"

Rock Man made a grimace when the "Soul Unison" was engaged.

_Blues sacrificed it for my sake…! With this I will defeat "Nebula"!_

Spark Man used one arm to shield himself from the intense light and grumbled something unintelligible.

"Che… Spark Wave!"

Rock Man drew a Neo Variable Sword.

"Sonic Boom!"

He sent it through Spark Man's attack and thus hit him fully.

"What? Uo~h! Confound it all! I'll remember this!" He roared as he left.

"We did it, Saito – niisan!" Netto exclaimed.

Enzan made a grimace when he found himself surrounded by the possessed models: the wearable computers stopped working, so the models returned to normal and fell to the ground, out cold: Yuriko stepped away.

"Spark Man! You've failed!" She cursed.

Enzan cornered her.

"G_ame Over_!" He claimed.

"A _player_ doesn't feel like that."

She activated the computer, becoming invisible, and the jacket fell to the ground along with it.

"So… _To be continued_, then…" Enzan muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh."

A hologram activated: Blues appeared, chuckling.

"I dropped by to give my greetings." He stated.

"Blues!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Don't address me so warmly!" He scolded.

Netto rushed in and stopped when seeing the projection: Rock Man was also surprised.

"Blues!" Rock Man called out.

"I'm not the Blues I was before. Vowing loyalty to Twilight – sama, I'm now Blues: a "Nebula" admin. I bid you _adieu_, Enzan."

"That can't be… Blues…" Rock Man muttered.

Both he and Netto looked filled with angst: Enzan clenched a fist.

"Blues… BURUUSU~!" He cried with angst in his voice.

His voice echoed into the empty room.

_It's torturing him, deep inside…! Twilight! I'll make sure that you and your devices end up failing one after the other… If this is going to be attrition warfare then we'll go for it! You're just continuing the madness "IQ" began years ago! How many will have to suffer to satisfy your madness? The tragedy of those two youngsters wasn't enough? _"K. S." cursed.

He clutched the PET and made a grimace: he quickly slipped out of the crowd as electricity was restored and made his way to the streets: he looked out at the skies.

_These young men have the potential: they WILL halt you or delete you in order to save the world from your madness! Be gone, my enemy!_


	23. Chapter 23: Enzan VS Blues

**Chapter 23: Enzan VS Blues**

11:48 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday March the 27th…

"… _Forgive me, Blues! Dark Chip, Slot In!"_

Enzan was working inside of his office at IPC during that same night and starting at the computer screen: he recalled what had happened with Blues: he resumed staring at the screen and closed his eyes.

_Mr. Ijuuin… He's barely holding himself together… _

Enzan opened his eyes back after a few seconds: he was holding his empty PET on his right hand and he felt the touch of the glass screen with his fingertips.

_Hum. The "diamond Navi" is checking up too… _

Enzan finally sighed and stopped working to head out of the building and to his home.

_Well. Let's cut the feed off…_

"K. S." sighed and stopped monitoring: he looked depressed too and he removed the sunglasses to reveal that he had blue irises.

_I realized it on time, though. The true colors of the so-called "Secret Empire"… It was born out of "Evil" and thus it was filled with countless "Evil" ones… But thanks to my efforts as an insider I managed to remove that what kept them united: "IQ"! And now they're fighting themselves and crumbling apart… Empire? Hah! Your own mad delusions: that's what that was, "IQ"! Once your control vanished it crumbled. _

He stretched and closed the laptop which he then stored into the drawer: he put on the sunglasses and his hat before coming out and locking the room: he silently made his way out through a side-exit and into the streets unnoticed.

_Twilight is too arrogant and ambition-filled: he'll just repeat those countless tragedies and the untold suffering…! He's already making Mr. Ijuuin suffer… Trying to destroy the future! Go to Hell! My enemy!_

12:49 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday March the 28th…

_Well. After some rest here I am again: I know he's coming here._

"K. S." spotted how the IPC limo reached the Science Labs: it stopped but Enzan did not react immediately.

"Vice President, sir: we've arrived at the Science Labs." The chauffeur announced.

"Oh… We've already arrived?" Enzan snapped back at reality.

3D photos of a new model of PET were being displayed over the LCD screen installed in the briefing room after Enzan had come bringing some files.

"Please have a look over here. This is an outline of the new-model PET. This new PET would have a function which would be being immune to "Dark Chips" and preventing Navis from going berserk." One consultant related while reading some notes from a laptop.

Meijin, Dr. Hikari and an assistant were paying attention.

"Interesting. Is this Hikari – hakase's theory?" Meijin asked.

"Yes, sir. It's Hikari – hakase's ongoing research to greatly improve the self restoration and evolution programs of Net Navis."

"But… Keeping it like that… There's concern that the Chip transmission matrix will become unstable." Dr. Hikari commented.

"Concerning the "Dark Chips"… There's just a lack of data."

"If we establish cooperation with the Science Labs, development of a new system will become possible. In addition to that, in cooperation with the Science Labs, our company wants to prioritize completing this project."

A set of images for another device appeared onscreen.

"Well then. From here onwards, I'll explain the currently under-development Science Labs' new Chip-transmission system, the Battle Chip Gate. Firstly please take a look at the report at hand."

Enzan eyed the documents.

"During "Cross Fusion" there's a limit of five Chips to Slot In..."

"… Hum, hum… Hum… Huh?"

Haruka was sorting out the clothes to clean and found a CD.

"Oh! My!" She muttered.

Enzan walked out with his consultant and Dr. Hikari followed him.

"Enzan – kun." He called out.

"Yes, sir?" Enzan asked.

"Before you head back… Would you mind dropping by my laboratory? I've compiled the "Darkloid" analysis data in there." He suggested.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Uh… It ain't here? Where did I store it at?" Yuuichirou wondered after rummaging around his work desk a few minutes later.

"It's not in the adjoining room, either." The assistant reported as he came in.

"That disk… Yesterday…" He frowned.

The phone rang.

"Please excuse me." He told them.

Yuuichirou picked it up.

"Hello. Hikari lab. Oh? Mama? Huh? Ah! I see! It's over there! Eh… No… I was just now looking for it." Yuuichirou told Haruka.

"It looks like he's found it." The assistant commented.

"… Yeah, yeah… It's okay, then…"

"Is he always like that?" The consultant wondered.

"Yeah." The assistant replied.

"Thanks. Yeah. Well then, could you put in a place where I could find it easily? See you around."

He placed the phone back on its place and turned to face Enzan.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! I forgot it at home." He admitted.

"So… There's no reason to search it over here. Right?" The assistant commented.

"It's a good thing that you found it, sir." Enzan commented.

Yuuichirou was blushing a bit and scratching the back of his head.

"This blows… When I do go home, this happens…"

"When you do go home why don't you try leaving your work there?"

"If only it were like that…" Yuuichirou replied.

"Eh…" Enzan called for his attention.

"Huh?" Yuuichirou asked.

"After this… I have an errand to run in the Akihara City district… So… If you don't mind, I could drop by your house, sir, and pick it up." Enzan offered.

"Is that so? Well then, please go ahead." Yuuichirou replied with a smile.

"… New-model PET, you say?"

Twilight was talking with Blues, who was kneeling in front of him.

"It has the looks of being a joint project between IPC and the Science Labs, sir." Blues reported.

"If it came to completion then it'd be like cold _ramen_… Well then. I have a mission for you, Mr. Blues." Twilight brought a hand to his chin and sounded slightly amused.

"Yes, sir." Blues confirmed.

"Make sure to bring me some cold _ramen _afterwards." He joked.

"Huh? Y-yes, sir."

16:11 PM (Japan Time)…

_Hum. Mr. Ijuuin came to visit, as scheduled… But, really… That joke about cold _ramen _was lame. Twilight must want to prove he's not the "deprived of humor villain" type. How stupid. Really._

Enzan arrived at the Hikari residence and rang the bell.

"_Hai_~! Yes, yes! Sorry to keep you waiting." Haruka smiled as she opened the door.

"Good afternoon." Enzan greeted.

"Welcome, Enzan – kun. Yuuichirou – san told me you'd be coming. Please come inside."

"No, ma'am… I'm only here to pick the disk. I'll leave as soon as I pick it up. Otherwise… Netto will…"

"Don't say that. Come on in. See?" She led him inside.

"Yes, ma'am… I am sorry to bother you."

Haruka prepared some tea.

"How many would you like?" She asked Enzan.

"Ten…" Enzan replied.

"Eh? You want so many? If you make it too sweet, it won't go well with the cake. Maybe one little spoonful…" Haruka told him as she prepared it.

She handed Enzan the tea cup and walked away.

"Eh…" Enzan called out.

"Oh? You mean Netto? He hasn't come back yet." Haruka replied.

She opened the oven and took something out.

"But you have some _good timing_ anyway! Right now… Have a look!"

She held out a platter with a baked cake on it.

"It's just finished baking." She told him.

"Eh… The disk is…?" Enzan asked.

"That'll come later. Look: it just finished baking and is piping hot. It tastes better like this." Haruka replied.

She cut a slice and gave it to Enzan.

"Here you have." She told him.

"Once I pick the disk, I'll be leaving right away…" Enzan looked slightly nervous.

"If you don't eat then I won't hand it." Haruka told him with a smile.

"Huh? Eh… Well then… _Itadakimasu…_"

Enzan picked a portion and slowly munched it: Haruka smiled while Enzan kept on eating.

"You look better while eating. There's more." She told him.

"Eh? No… Eh… Could I please have the disk?" Enzan asked.

"It's really typical of Yuuichirou – san to be so absent-minded…"

"I-I do not think it's like that…" Enzan replied.

"Now we'll have a quiz. Just _where_ was this upper important disk forgotten at?" Haruka asked.

"E-eh… Wasn't it forgotten at his work desk?" Enzan tried to guess.

"You got it wrong!" Haruka smiled at him.

"… Eh… Was it atop the TV?" He tried another guess.

"You got it wrong!"

"The kitchen…?" He was running out of ideas.

"You got it wrong!"

"The porch…?" He was getting exasperated.

"You got it wrong!"

"The bathroom…?" He kept on trying.

"You got it wrong!"

"Eh… I give up." He sighed in defeat.

"The answer is: it was inside of the pocket of Yuuichirou – san's pajamas!"

"Huh…" Enzan was baffled.

"My! I was about to wash them up as well… It's good that it's safe… I was very careful with it." Haruka replied.

Enzan regained his serious face.

"Thank you very much."

"I'm home!" Netto entered.

"Welcome home." Haruka greeted.

"Huh? Enzan? Why are you at home?" Netto stopped on the doorway, surprised.

"It's part of his work. He came to pick a little something Papa forgot."

"Is that so?" Netto asked, walking in, and taking off his backpack.

"I will be going now." He stated while standing up.

"Eh? You're already leaving?" Haruka turned around and sounded disappointed.

"Thank you for having me over." Enzan politely replied.

Netto looked at him with a puzzled face while sitting next to the table.

"What's up? You should stay longer!"

He looked at Netto with a serious look.

"Oh?" Haruka was smiling.

"Netto. I'd like to talk with you a bit. Sorry for bothering you." He addressed Haruka.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Enzan!"

Netto tried to chase after him but Haruka stopped him.

"Ah! Netto! Would it be fine if I can borrow Saito for a moment? You two are going to go out for a talk, right? Then, won't it be fine? Saito can help me look up some recipes I found a while ago. Please?"

She picked Netto's PET from its pouch.

"Ah! W-wait a min! Mama!" Netto replied.

"This isn't a problem. Right? Saito? Dear?"

"Mama…" Saito looked surprised.

"Come on, Netto… Enzan – kun is waiting for you." Haruka reminded him.

"Eh… You can have his help for a little while! I'll be right back!"

Netto followed Enzan into the playground.

"Enzan! You know… I also thought that I had to talk to talk it over with you… It's not easy to say this, but… Back then… I was the one that was going to use the "Dark Chip"… To be honest, it would've been better if niisan were to one to become like that…" Netto trailed off.

"I wonder about if that had been fine as well! Back then… When I used a "Dark Chip" on Blues… I made a totally flawed decision. It's true that, back then, if neither of us had used the "Dark Chip" then none of us would've been able to return alive…" Enzan commented.

"Enzan…"

"That's why… Your decision was the correct one. We should have not left Saito behind, but Blues."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Netto asked.

"Enve if the one who was consumed by the "Dark Soul" was Saito… To solve it, Blues and I wouldn't have hesitated… On _deleting_ him… That's what I'm getting at…" He turned around and looked in a strange mood while forming a smug smile.

_This isn't like you, Mr. Ijuuin! _

"Enzan!"

"If that's all you have to say then why don't you scram? You just wanted to make fun of me." Enzan shrugged.

Netto sounded angry.

"And also to pity me, right? This pitiful guy who abandoned his Navi…"

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Netto suddenly uttered.

"You think I'm a pitiful guy…"

Netto grabbed Enzan's shirt.

"You idiot!"

"Let go of me, you!"

He punched him on the cheek and Netto fell into the ground: Enzan looked angry now.

"You're trembling. You didn't see that one coming, eh?"

"That doesn't matter! You were the one who selfishly decided to use the "Dark Chip"!"

Netto stood up and punched Enzan.

"You…!"

Enzan punched him again.

"Crap! What's your problem, you jerk?"

They fell into the grass, Netto trying to restrain Enzan's arms.

"Do you know how much I…?" Netto began.

"That's right…" Enzan immediately replied.

"… About you guys…"

_It was inevitable, I guess. They had to let it out._

"I'm the one who's wrong! All of that was my fault! Blues is… Blues is the enemy! I'm responsible for everything…" He stopped struggling.

Netto was baffled.

"Enzan…"

Enzan's eyes were watering and he was crying.

"I'm… not qualified to be Blues' Operator. You saw it too! Didn't you? That Blues is the enemy…" Enzan uttered.

"That's wrong!" Netto immediately replied.

"Blues is an enemy!"

"Blues is your Navi, isn't he? What will happen if you give up? Blues will be lost! You're the only one that knows about the true Blues, Enzan! If you give up trying to retrieve Blues then we'll never be able to get him back! Such a thing… I don't want such a thing to happen!" Netto cried, too, and then wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"Is that so…?" Enzan sounded emotional.

Netto sat beside him.

"It's okay. Blues will definitely come back." Netto told him.

"The cake was delicious… Tell her that."

The sound of a vehicle parking nearby could be heard: Enzan stood up and Netto did as well, shaking the dust off the back of his shorts.

"My ride's here. I'm going back to the company. So long, Netto."

"Okay. See you."

Enzan walked away and Netto heard him talking to the chauffeur.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hurry to the research lab." Enzan was saying.

"Eh… Vice President, sir… What happened to your face, sir…?"

"Just a change of mood." Enzan merely replied.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Haruka had walked in and was standing behind Netto.

"Don't you think Netto is maturing a bit more, Saito?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" Saito replied.

"He's gotten stronger!" She giggled.

"K. S." walked past Haruka in a slow manner and heading south but Saito spotted him and the smile he directed at him: before he could react, though, the man had climbed into his car and left.

"Oh. Mama…"

"Don't worry, Netto. I saw that both of you were feeling guilty: you had to let that feeling out." Haruka told him.

"Eh… Netto – kun… I saw him." Rock Man called out.

"Saw who? Enzan's driver?" Netto asked.

"No! "K. S."! He's just left."

"Whoa! He seems to be everywhere." He whistled in surprise.

"Whom do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"Yikes! Eh… A fan!" Netto improvised.

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Y-yeah! Let's get home: I want to patch this wound."

"Alright. And have some cake too."

"Yum! Cake! Mama's home-made cake…!" Netto grinned.

"Jeez. Don't get eager now." Rock Man sighed.

"Heh, heh, heh." Haruka giggled.

"Lovely."

"Cake Eating Man's gonna eat it up!"

17:02 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Some prototype samples of the new PET have arrived."

One of the consultants was talking with Enzan in the IPC Research Facility: Enzan was checking some documents.

"Show it to me later. I want to organize these documents before that."

The "Dimensional Converters" suddenly hit the ground and Enzan could see a "Dimensional Area" forming.

"What the…? A "Dimensional Area"!"

Gravity Man materialized inside of the foyer floor: he looked around and muttered something in his robotic tone.

_Trouble! Gravity Man! This will be a tough one to beat! _The "Commander" had come to the scene.

The employees ran away from Gravity Man, who was floating across the foyer: Enzan ran into a balcony overseeing the foyer.

"Gravity Man!" He uttered.

"Gravity Drive!"

The attack destroyed a support column.

_Che. Savages! Foul data life-forms!_

Netto was sitting on the sofa inside of his house's living room and applying a bandage to the bruise when his PET rang: Meijin was on screen.

"Hello! What is it? Meijin – san?"

"_San wa iranai_. It's an emergency! A "Dimensional Area" has originated over at IPC's Research Facility! Hurry over there!"

"… "IPC" … That's Enzan's company, ain't it!" Netto uttered.

Blues appeared in front of IPC's firewall.

"Hmpf." He grinned.

Enzan ran down some stairs towards the foyer.

_This guy's goal is… probably…! _

"Gravity Drive!"

Some support beans collapsed along with chunks of the ceiling and Enzan shielded his body from the dust.

"It's dangerous, Vice President, sir!" An advisor told him.

"I'll do something about this guy. You guys evacuate the rest of the staff of this facility to somewhere safer."

"R-roger!"

They both ran out and Enzan ran forward.

"Devils! If we let this guy go wild then…!"

Enzan's PET beeped so he stopped and picked it up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Vice President! Someone has been detected as having intruded from the Cyber World. They've already penetrated the "A Level" Firewall." A man reported.

"What? Switch over the security systems! Don't allow the intrusion!" He ordered.

"Roger!"

_Is it you? Blues?_

"Gravity Drive!"

Gravity Man broke a glass wall and moved forward.

_Ah, the foul machines!_

A chopper departed from the Net Police HQ's heliport: Netto and Meijin were onboard.

"Hurry it up, Meijin – san!" Netto requested.

"_San wa iranai_." Meijin replied.

A corridor in the Cyber World was blocked by some wall segments which formed a narrow path: the walls turned from transparent blue to an opaque grey.

"As expected: they've reinforced security. Hmpf." Blues commented.

The employees were running away from Gravity Man's path of destruction.

"… Searching for a target to destroy... Searching for a target to destroy… General destruction... Gravity Drive!"

Gravity Man broke something else.

"It's not like I'll let you!" Enzan yelled from behind him.

He threw a mop towards him to get his attention: it got stuck inside of the compartment on his waist.

"Resistance confirmed. Those that resist will be removed. Gravity Drive!"

Gravity Man turned to the right and the mop jumped out the compartment split in two: Enzan dodged as Gravity Man provoked a crater on the ground: he ran next to the "Darkloid".

"Gravity Hold."

"That's fine… Come over here!" Enzan smiled.

He jumped away from a thick column and Gravity Man's attack collapsed that: the catwalk it was supporting broke down and its fragments fell on top of Gravity Man, catching him off-guard: some dust spread out.

_Good thinking, Ijuuin Enzan!_

When it cleared, it was clear that Gravity Man had been totally buried by the debris.

"Did that do it?" Enzan wondered.

_I'm afraid not…_

The debris shook and shot skywards while Gravity Man emerged from under them, being undamaged.

"Remove. Remove."

Enzan made a grimace and ran back inside of the building.

"Remove."

Gravity Man followed him, breaking the entry in the process.

_This guy is a mere destroyer. Moreover, the actions of that earlier intruder worry me. I gotta access the control room quickly and start the program but… I can't allow that guy to keep on chasing me…! I should be able to buy some time with that bulkhead. _

Enzan crossed an opening and typed into a control panel: a thick bulkhead descended and muffled Gravity Man's voice.

"Remove. Remove. Remove."

"This is a 30-cm thick bulkhead. This should give me a little while…" Enzan began saying, smiling, but cut himself off.

The bulkhead was being destroyed by an increased gravitational force: it soon gave way totally, to Enzan's horror.

"Gravity Drive!"

"Hra~h!"

"CF" Netto rammed into the guy and pushed him towards the right, making him hit a wall: Enzan shielded from the dust caused by the impact of Gravity Man against the walls.

"Are you O.K.? Enzan?" "CF" Netto asked.

"You're late, Netto! Those guys' goal is the under-development new-model PET!"

"_Those guys…_?" "CF" Netto asked.

"You deal with this guy! I will stop that guy from the Cyber World!"

"_That guy_?" "CF" Netto asked again.

"It doesn't matter: do something about that idiot over there!" Enzan replied.

He jumped over a piece of debris and ran off.

"Hey! At least some thanks!" "CF" Netto complained.

_Netto – kun! Careful!_

"CF" Netto looked at his left to see that Gravity Man was not giving up, being still unhurt.

"Gravity Drive!"

Blues was walking towards the connection hub, sword on hand: he pressed his other hand against a portal and it opened.

_Che. No wonder they sent Blues! They haven't thought of removing his access permits!_

Enzan got into the command center and prepared to make a copy of the data on a CD.

"I need five minutes to process everything. Can I stall for that time? Alter the security level, release the password, and zoom on the intruder!"

A window popped out within the big LCD screen, showing Blues walking inside of the Cyber World.

_So… It's you after all… Blues. You've already come this far in? _

"Trap Block: Set! Chip Transporter: Start Up!"

_I won't let you walk any further in! Blues! I won't hand anything over to you! _Enzan narrowed his eyes.

Blues walked over to the storage server.

"This is it?" He assumed aloud.

The server didn't activate and it rather seemed to refuse his access attempt, to his surprise.

"The pass-code's been changed?"

The server disappeared and four metallic blocks surrounded him.

"Enzan, eh? Interesting… Do you intend to imprison me with this?" He grinned.

Enzan inserted a Chip on the Chip Transporter.

"Battle Chip, Count Bomb!"

A bomb appeared on Blues' feet and the "0" number activated thus making it explode: Blues jumped skywards.

"It's not a bad greeting at all!" He smiled.

"Battle Chip, Mega Cannon!"

Three cannons appeared and shot: Blues dodged them and sliced them.

"Battle Chip, Flame Tower!"

Three columns of fire popped up, but Blues dodged them: he laughed while flying across the area.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah! My body remembers all of your attack patterns. Did you think that that kind of attack would work?" He asked to Enzan.

"I've got you now! Blues!" Enzan smiled.

"What?"

A lid shaped like an octahedron appeared over Blues.

"This is…!"

The ground opened, and he was trapped into a cage, which descended into the ground: Blues roared in agony while Enzan sighed and eyed the timer.

_Three minutes left._

A big tremor suddenly shook the building.

"Rock Buster!"

"Gravity Drive!"

Gravity Man's barrier deflected all of "CF" Netto's shots.

"Crap." "CF" Netto cursed.

"Netto! What are you doing?" Enzan's exasperated voice came over his radio.

"…"What"…?" "CF" Netto replied while aiming at Gravity Man.

"Have you forgotten? Buster-type attacks are useless against Gravity Man!" Enzan told him while he eyed the battle using a holographic screen.

"I know that! But… If I can't get closer to use a sword… UA~H!"

"CF" Netto was cut off as a Gravity Hold hit him fully and pushed him backwards, off-screen.

"Netto!"

There was another strong tremor: "CF" Netto had been embedded against a wall, leaving a big crater on it: he slid down and sat on the rim, panting.

"Can you hear me, Netto? Gravity Man's gravity power needs something to block it! So null it with something!" Enzan told him.

"Ah!" "CF" Netto gasped.

"Do it when he's not attacking! Block it with a Stone Cube!" Enzan instructed.

Gravity Man was floating towards "CF" Netto.

"Eh? I didn't put a Stone Cube in!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"Otouto! Couldn't you do it without a Stone Cube? We just need something big and heavy to block it, right?" Saito kept on saying.

"That's right! Something else that's heavy will do fine!"

He set his gaze on a tall machine.

"This will do!" He exclaimed.

"CF" Netto walked to it and tried to rip out of the ground.

"Eh! H-hold on! Do you know how much does this cost?" Saito suddenly warned.

"This is not a moment to think about it!" "CF" Netto replied.

He threw the machine towards Gravity Man.

"Gravity Drive!"

The machine broke the barrier and hit the ground.

"We did it! Battle Chip, Long Sword!" "CF" Netto exclaimed as he used the chance.

He dashed forward and left a decreasing moon-shaped cut on the left side of his "Darkloid" body.

"UH – EH – EH!" He uttered as the cut began to frizzle.

"CF" Netto stopped and glanced backwards.

"Yesss! We can do it like this! Next is…!" He exclaimed.

Enzan looking, through the CCTV cameras, spotted "CF" Netto trying to rip a large machine from the ground.

"Oi! Netto! That's…!" He exclaimed.

"CF" Netto played deaf and picked it up to throw it against Gravity Man: Enzan sighed and looked exasperated.

"That Netto… He doesn't realize how much this affects a corporation man…" He muttered.

Blues was trying to break the cage from the inside: the machine broke in half upon hitting and disabling the gravitational barrier: "CF" Netto managed to stab his sword on top of the enemy's head and the metal piece on top of it jumped off while the cage exploded.

"… I-I shall be departing…!" Gravity Man yelled.

"We did it!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

He cancelled the Wide Sword and removed the mouth guard while the "Dimensional Area" faded: the copy of the data finished and Enzan picked the CD up.

"Enzan." A familiar voice called out.

Enzan slowly looked up to see Blues on the screen: what got his attention was the fact that the surroundings of the cage had _ice_ on it.

_I didn't put ice in there._

"You're too late. I've already removed what you sought from the Cyber World." Enzan stated as he held up the CD.

"It won't go like this next time…" Blues declared.

He became data and escaped the facility: Enzan blinked, because he thought he'd seen someone else.

_No one else is in there, fool. It's just the stress…_

He turned off the screen and left the room.

_Hum. My camouflage malfunctioned for a second… Well. Let's go see what'll happen now: I wonder how Twilight will react to the news._

"… So! Mr. Blues, _Comrade_… There was trouble?"

Blues was kneeling in front of the throne but Twilight didn't seem to be annoyed: more like he'd seen it coming.

"Yes, sir. I will not offer excuses, sir." He admitted.

"Worry not, _Comrade_… Truth is… You are a small experiment of mine…"

"Huh?" He looked up.

"They used to name me Sorcerer Twilight." He grinned.

A surge of power erupted from within Blues' chest emblem, which had turned purple: he stood up yelled in pain while he grabbed his head with both hands: his whole body turned into a purple – energy colored mass and assumed a new form.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah… Mr. Blues. _Comrade_… This "Dark Chip" contains factors which turn a Navi into a "Darkloid". This took a bit longer than expected to show up. You're evolving: it's obvious that it'll be painful. You're no longer a Net Navi. You have been reborn as a "Darkloid"… The new Tribe to rule the world… And I shall be the world's ruler by the will of the almighty "IQ - sama"!" Twilight announced.

Blues' new form had more exposed "skin" compared to his usual one: his upper torso had red blood armor built over it: there were two black shapes drawn over the shoulders having a golden rim and a thin black line spread from the base of the neck to the lower edge of the armor.

His emblem hadn't been altered save for the fact that it had two small diamonds aiming SW and SE at its edge.

His helmet's main color was blood red as well, yet the inner edges surrounding his thick red shades had a tint of purple to them: a purple band formed on the forehead and circled the whole diameter of it: two valley-shaped cavities had been inserted into the sides of it and they ended in golden circles: a "fin" sprouted from the top of the helmet thus giving it a menacing-like look.

The forearms were colored blood red and had two purple-colored parallel formations which originated at the sides of the emblem atop each hand's palm: they spread over the edge of the forearm while forming a pyramid-like shape.

His boots began slightly below the knee and had purple-colored diamond-like shapes which extended as high as the knee: they were colored blood red as well: the soils were colored purple, too.

Lastly, a wild flock of silver hair came out from behind the helmet and covered all of his body's back.

He slowly looked up and formed a smug smile.

_Turn a Net Navi into a "Darkloid"…! So this was why this "Dark Chip" was special… That was the grace of it…! Twilight! He's going to go to the point of forcefully transforming all Net Navis…? We won't let them! My word!_

18:08 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh! How was that, Enzan? I managed to beat Gravity Man to a pulp!"

Enzan was looking around the destroyed research building: Netto, standing close by, looked very prideful.

"… 56 hundred millions." Enzan suddenly announced.

Netto opened his eyes, surprised.

"That's the price of the machine you broke." Enzan told him.

"If add the destruction caused by otouto to the facility then it comes to about 6 billions…" Saito suddenly announced.

"Gah! Saito – niisan! Don't say such unnecessary stuff like that!"

"Is that so? So. It sums up to six billions…" He calmly commented.

"Hum… I think we can do it if we pay sixty millions per year during 100 years…" Saito ventured.

Netto was by now utterly nervous while Enzan began to walk away.

"I see." Enzan merely commented.

"T-that's a joke, right?" Netto asked while chasing after Enzan.

"It's not intended as a joke, but… Since the development data is safe then I'll forgive you." Enzan replied as he turned around.

"Wha! Sorry! I'm sorry! Thank you, Enzan!" Netto clasped both hands.

"Isn't that great? Otouto?" Saito asked.

"Isn't that…? Hey! You should apologize as well! Half of it was is your blame!"

"But I properly warned you…" Saito protested.

_Wherever you end up going to… However you end up changing… I won't lose sight of you… I'll definitely bring you back… Blues…_


	24. Chapter 24: Love, Love, Aqua Man

**Chapter 24: Love, Love, Aqua Man**

16:44 PM (Japan Time), Thursday March the 29th…

"… A "Dark Chip"… Gimme a "Dark Chip"!"

Explosions rang out in the "New" Internet City: one Navi was running berserk: Aqua Man was amongst the fleeing crows but he tripped and fell to the ground while the berserk Navi walked towards him: Rock Man dropped in front of him and took out the Rock Buster.

"Rock Buster!"

He shot at the berserk Navi's feet, sending him flying and landing behind the wall of fire he'd made earlier: Rock Man looked at Aqua Man.

"Are you okay? Aqua Man?"

"Rock Man, pyu…"

"Run away while you still can." Rock Man told him.

The berserk Navi was standing up: Rock Man jumped and shot several precise shots at the berserk Navi and he was retrieved.

"Wow! That was cool! Pyu…" Aqua Man exclaimed.

_Hum! Another berserker… Well. Whatever. _The "Commander" shrugged.

"… Plug Out!"

Netto, who was inside of a supermarket, sighed in relief.

"Good work, Rock Man." He told him.

"It looks like he got violent as a side-effect from using a "Dark Chip"."

"Since the Net Police are going to handle the rest of this investigation, I'd say we leave. Our job is done, anyway." Netto suggested.

"That's true, but…" Saito trailed off.

"Eh? Is something the matter, niisan?" Netto asked.

"During earlier chaos… Aqua Man was in the midst of it, otouto…"

"But you saved him from being hurt, right?" Netto asked next.

"Yeah… That's true, but…"

Saito looked down at his right foot boot: Aqua Man was clutching into it.

"Pururu?" He put on an innocent smile.

"He won't let go of me…" Saito sighed.

"Aqua Man won't…?" Netto was surprised.

"Yeah…" Saito sighed.

"I want to be with Rock Man forever! Pyu…" Aqua Man announced.

"Be with him… pyu…?" Netto looked slightly bewildered.

"Yeah. He just won't let go of me."

"Hmm… Can't be helped! Well then. Let's go to Higureya and hand him to Shuuko – san…" Netto suggested.

Netto was skating down an avenue when Meiru caught up with him by using her kick scooter.

"Ah! Netto!" She called out.

"Meiru – chan! Are you coming back from somewhere?"

"That's my line. Did something happen?" Meiru asked him.

"Just a little ruckus…" Nettto replied.

"Hey… Rock Man… What are you holding in there?" Roll asked him.

"I'm not holding anything." Rock Man replied.

"You are. It looks like some kind of waist-bag!" She asked.

Aqua Man's arms were visible on Rock Man's waist and the rest of him was hidden behind Rock Man.

"This is… Aqua Man…" Rock Man sighed.

"E~h?" She was surprised.

Aqua Man popped his head from behind Rock Man.

"I want to be with Rock Man forever! Pyu!"Aqua Man announced with a smile.

"E~h? What is that supposed to mean?" She sounded offended.

Rock Man scratched the back of his head.

"Wait a min! Aqua Man! What do you think you are doing?" Roll demanded.

"We're going to hand Aqua Man back to Shuuko – san! So I'm gonna go to Higureya." Netto told Meiru.

"Oh. Then maybe I'll come as well." Meiru told him.

Roll looked offended and Aqua Man smiled.

"… Good afternoon!" Netto greeted.

"Welcome! De masu! We have a wide variety of Rare Chips to offer you today! De masu!" Higure greeted.

"Today we have business with Shuuko – san." Netto announced.

"With me? What is it?" Shuuko asked as she walked over to them.

"Truth is… Aqua Man has…" Netto began.

"Aqua Man? Come to think of it… He hasn't told me a thing ever since I sent him to run some errands to "New" Internet City."

"Truth is… He's now right here."

Netto took out his PET II.

"Eh? Aqua Man…?"

She held the PET screen to see Aqua Man hugging Rock Man's neck and putting his feet beneath Rock Man's shoulders to keep gripped: he was looking towards the left.

"What happened, Aqua Man?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong! Pyu!" He replied.

"Well then! Come back inside of the PET…"

Shuuko rummaged her apron's left pocket to try to find it.

"No! Pyu! I want to be with Rock Man! Pyu!" Aqua Man exclaimed.

"Eh? Aqua Man! What's the matter?"

She walked towards Netto and accidentally pushed Meiru asides.

"I am sorry. What do you mean?" Shuuko inquired.

Meiru looked offended.

"Ah! Shuuko – san's done it…!" She muttered.

Shuuko leant closer to Netto to look into the PET's screen and Netto gulped.

"Why won't you come back?" She asked.

"I love Rock Man! Pyu! That's why I want to forever be with him! Pyu!"

"Hey! Can't you see that you're bothering Rock Man?" Roll asked.

Meiru's face inflated and she seemed to be holding her breath back.

"I'm bothering him? Pyu?" Aqua Man wondered aloud.

"Eh… You're not… exactly… bothering…" Rock Man muttered in nervous manner.

"Rock Man! You must make your position clear! You know that he's a burden if he's with you _that_ often!" She exclaimed.

"Pyu…" Aqua Man looked sad.

"That's good. Now come back." Shuuko instructed.

Netto was blushing.

"I'm not coming back! Pyu! I'm not coming back, not coming back, and not coming back! Pyu!" Bubble Man protested.

"I guess we've got no other choice…" She leant a bit closer.

Meiru looked about to explode.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you… But could you take care of Aqua Man for a little while?" She requested.

"Eh? Me?" Netto asked.

Meiru kept looking like she was going to explode and was holding her breath back.

"He becomes so stubborn when things like this happen…" Shuuko sighed in defeat.

Meiru suddenly popped out at Shuuko's right.

"That won't do, Netto! You and Rock Man have job to do, right?" Meiru reminded him.

"Work? Is it urgent?" Shuuko asked.

"… W-well, no… We have nothing to do right now, truth to be told…" He admitted.

"Jeez! Netto… You're _too_ honest…"

Meiru turned away, offended.

"I love Rock Man! Pyu! I won't let go of him! Pyu~!" Aqua Man stubbornly exclaimed.

Roll was trying to tug Aqua Man off Rock Man: Shuuko closed a hand around Netto's right shoulder and looked closer to the PET: Netto blushed even more.

"Oh… Aqua Man! Come back soon. Okay?" Shuuko asked him.

Meiru kept on looking like she'd explode at any moment from a fit of jealousy: she seemed to think Netto could get a crush in Shuuko.

"They're in the way of business, de masu… What's gotten into them, de masu?" Higure sighed in defeat too.

17:07 PM (Japan Time)…

_Hum. Let's see… Burner Man today! _

"… The reason we've become cha buddies was for the "Dark Chips"… You won't give out more of 'em?"

Burner Man was having an audience with both Twilight and the altered Blues, who was standing at Twilight's right in a calm manner while Twilight wasn't surprised by Burner Man's "buddy-buddy" manners.

"Hmmm… Alas! Your earlier missions didn't have a successful end to them… _Give & take_… Those toys are given out in exchange for successful work, Mr. Burner Man." Twilight replied with a smile.

Blues merely remained silent.

"Rock Man got in the way: that's why! If we could beat him to a pulp then our strategies would progress a lot more." Burner Man replied.

"Could be." Blues merely commented.

"I'm gonna show you how I beat Rock Man. How's that like?" Burner Man announced with obvious confidence.

"Oh? You think that you can defeat the dude?" Blues calmly asked but with obvious skepticism.

"Yeah. I'm gonna beat him. If I'd had that on mind then I wouldn't have lost." Burner Man boasted.

"Hmm… Well. Why not… Our audience must want a burning hot battle anyway. And boiling milk too…" Twilight formed a grin.

A "Dark Chip" appeared in front of Burner Man: he grabbed it with his right hand and looked up with a grin.

"Heh. Once I beat Rock Man be sure to give me a bigger reward." He told them.

"Sure. Now show that guy what "burnt to a crisp" means…"

"My pleasure, _Danna_… Heh, heh, heh…"

"… I won't let go! Pyu! We'll be together forever! Pyu~!" Aqua Man kept on exclaiming.

"Hey! Aqua Man! You can't keep on doing this forever." Shuuko told him.

"That's right!" Meiru exclaimed as she appeared at Netto's right.

Roll kept trying on tugging Aqua Man off Rock Man.

"I want to be with Rock Man forever! Pyu~!"

"LET GO!" Roll yelled.

"No~! Pyu~!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" Rock Man hissed.

"What should we do now?" Netto wondered.

"Like we're in a position to be light!" Roll scolded.

"That's right!" Meiru added.

"Ah, no! That is…" Netto replied.

"Ahem…I got a good idea, de masu." Higure suddenly announced.

"HUH?"

"Rock Man can go and play with Aqua Man, de masu!"

"And then?" Meiru asked.

"Number Man will tell you the rest of the stuff, de masu!" Higure told them with a smile.

The four Navis stood in one of New Internet City's plazas.

"Okay! We're going to start the 1st Hide and Seek Rock Man Contest!"

"I'm… What did you say?" Rock Man asked.

"Everybody else except Rock Man becomes the "_oni_"… And finds the hidden Rock Man. The first person to catch Rock Man can be with him forever!" Number Man announced.

"Eh? Is that for real? Are you sure?" Roll asked.

"Roll – chan. I'd like you be calm given the current situation and…"

"Hmpf! I just wanted to ask!" She complained.

"Good! You can come over here!"

He walked next to Aqua Man.

"Pururu?"

"Don't you want to play hide & seek with Rock Man?" Number Man asked.

"I want to play. Pyu." Aqua Man replied.

"Then let's go find Rock Man together…"

"Pyu~…"

Number Man deposited him on the ground.

"Now… We'll all close our eyes…"

Roll, Aqua Man and Number Man did so.

"… And slowly count to ten. While we're doing that… Rock Man needs to hide somewhere! Let's go!" Number Man announced.

He used one eye to look at Aqua Man.

"One… Two… Three… Four…" Roll and Aqua Man counted.

"Alright! Go and run as FAR as you can." Number Man whispered to Rock Man.

"… Five…"

"Are you sure this will work?" Rock Man asked.

"… Six…"

"If he can't find you then he'll probably go back to Shuuko sans protesting."

"… Seven…"

"Alright! Hurry it up!"

"… Eight…"

"Okay, then…"

"… Nine… Ten!"

They opened their eyes and looked around.

"Where's Rock Man? Pyu?"

"Where can he be?" Roll wondered.

"Where is he~?"

Aqua Man began to look in the surroundings of the plaza and checked a garbage bin.

"He's not here! Pyu! Rock Man?"

He slowly walked back into the plaza, looking disappointed.

"He's not here, pyu…"

He stopped in the middle of the plaza.

"Rock Man?"

"We might not be able to find him in the end." Number Man sounded defeatist.

"Since Rock Man's good at hiding…" Roll sighed.

"Maybe he even went to Ameroupe or King Land, one of those foreign countries…" Number Man ventured.

"How could I get there? Pyu?" Aqua Man asked.

"It's probably impossible for us to get there~…" Number Man looked defeated.

"I think we should just give up…" Roll added.

"Maybe we should go back to our Operators…"

"No! Pyu! We'll find him! Pyu~!"

Aqua Man's eyes began to water: he began to pace around.

"Rock Man! Rock Man! Rock Man! Rock Man!"

"How stubborn!"

"He's bound to give up, sooner or later…" Number Man shrugged.

Aqua Man stopped in the middle of the plaza and looked about to cry.

"Wait a min! I've got a bad feeling about this!" Roll gasped.

"I think we've gone a bit too far….!" Number Man gasped.

The fountain on Aqua Man's head began to sprout out water, provoking a rain equivalent and waves of water which began to flood the main alleys of "New" Internet City.

_Well. Was there any other way around? _"K. S." wondered as his Navi looked on from atop a building.

Rock Man was hiding in the obscurity of a side alley intersection and leaning against a wall.

"I kind of feel a bit bad right now…" He muttered.

"We didn't have a choice… We can't have Aqua Man cling into you forever…" Netto told him.

"That's true, but…" Rock Man trailed off.

Netto's PET beeped.

"Huh? Mail? From who is it?" He wondered.

He suddenly turned serious and made a grimace: he turned to look at the others.

"I've got something important to do!" He exclaimed.

He ran out at top speed.

"Ah! Netto!" Meiru called out.

"I wonder what's going on…" Shuuko wondered.

"He's got work to do… I think…" Meiru muttered.

Netto skated towards somewhere.

"Niisan! I'm transferring it to you right now!" He exclaimed.

A holographic screen popped out, showing Burner Man.

"Burner Man!"

"Rock Man! You've kept on annoyingly getting in my way. So that's why I'm giving cha a challenge. Let's have a fair and square one – on - one fight. You'll find me at the West District's Metal Manufacturing Plant's Cyber Space. If cha don't come in thirty minutes then the plant goes _KABOOM_! Alright. I'll be waiting." Burner Man announced.

The screen shut down.

"I don't know if I can get there on time! Go ahead, niisan!"

"Gotcha."

Rock Man ran across one of New Internet City's main streets and, suddenly, he found that it was partly flooded: the water level was rising.

"Don't tell me that this is…?"

He looked towards the north.

"Ah… Ah…" Number Man gasped.

"What should we do?" Roll wondered.

Roll and Number Man eyed Aqua Man, who was sitting on a bench and crying.

"Please calm down! Aqua Man!" Number Man requested.

They got a shower of water as a response: Rock Man walked into the plaza.

"Aqua Man. Please don't cry." He told him.

"Ah! Rock Man! Pyu!"

He switched to happy mood.

"… Huh… Aqua Man. I've got to get somewhere. Please wait here and don't cry. Alright?"

He turned and began to walk away.

"I'll come with you! Pyu!"

Aqua Man jumped and attached on his back.

"Uwa! Aqua Man! Don't do it!" Rock Man yelled.

"Strategy: failure, huh…" Number Man muttered.

Netto eyed the city from the top of a slope.

"Over there!"

He skated and got into the place.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man entered the system and Burner Man stepped forward.

"So you've come." He stated.

"Burner Man! I've come to accept your challenge so lay your hands off the plant!" Rock Man demanded.

"Oh. But of course I won't. It's a fair and square one-on-one match." He calmly replied.

He took out the "Dark Chip" and held it between his fingers.

"But don't call this unfair." He dully announced.

"Yeah."

Aqua Man popped his head out.

"Rock Man, I love you! Pyu."

"HUH?"

"Aqua Man! Can't you let go of me? Please?"

"Let's be forever from now onwards! Pyu!"

"You! What the heck is that? Didn't I state a FAIR and SQUARE, ONE-ON-ONE match? I thought I'd let you go around wearing that strange "helmet" of yours… But you brought an accomplice! That's dirty!" Burner Man roared.

_Strange "helmet"? Ah! He can't tell the "Cross Fusion" apart from normal Rock Man… Another proof of their lack of intelligence!_

"I'm sorry! But when we fight I'll be on my own…" Rock Man tried to calm him down.

Roll suddenly warped in.

"Wait a min, Aqua Man! You're in Rock Man's way! Let go of him!"

"No! I won't let go! Pyu!" Aqua Man stubbornly replied.

"PYU?" Burner Man uttered while looking horrified.

She began to tug at Aqua Man.

"LET GO~!" Roll yelled.

"No~! Pyu~! I found Rock Man on the hide-and-seek game so…! We'll be together, forever! Pyu~!" Aqua Man protested.

Roll suddenly seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Well then… I won't let go of him, either…!"

She suddenly leant closer to Rock Man.

"Oh! No! Not you too, Roll – chan!" Rock Man complained.

"That won't do… pyu! I'm not giving up Rock Man to you! Pyu~!"

Burner Man was getting _very_ pissed off.

"If Aqua Man won't, I won't, either…!"

She rubbed her cheeks against Rock Man's.

_Otouto… This is going to end up BADLY!_

_I can picture it… Devils! We need to do something! Burner Man looks like he's gonna explode!_

Burner Man's gaze was hidden since he was looking at the ground but he was trembling with rage.

"… Why in the…? And what's more… What in the…? Cha bring your girlfriend to cheer on cha and then be like "Let's go!"…? STOP SCREWING AROUND!" He roared as he pointed an accusing finger at Rock Man.

"W-wait a min! Wrong!" Rock Man replied.

"Don't pretend!"

_He exploded, then._

_This is CATASTROPHIC_,_ otouto…_

"Strike Burner!"

He drew his burner.

"Ah! You two: get away!" Rock Man yelled.

He tossed them asides and received the full blunt of the attack.

"Ah! Rock Man!" Roll yelled.

"Trouble… Pyu!" Aqua Man yelled.

"Heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! What's the matter, Rock Man?"

Rock Man jumped out of the flames and Burner Man smiled.

"Heh! That's more like it." He proclaimed.

Rock Man rolled across the ground and stood up.

"Get outta 'ere! Both of you! Aqua Man! Run away!"

"I'm here with you! Pyu!" Aqua Man replied.

"That won't do!" He yelled at him.

Aqua Man recoiled, surprised by the outburst.

"Run away to somewhere safe!"

Aqua Man looked about to cry, but Rock Man ignored him and focused on Burner Man.

"Let's go!" Burner Man challenged.

"Come!" Rock Man challenged as well.

"Burning… JET! Hra~h!"

He dashed forward and Rock Man ran towards him: they passed each other side by side and kept going: Burner Man turned and began to chase him: Aqua Man looked worried.

"Rock Man! Don't go! Pyu~!" Aqua Man exclaimed.

"Ah! Wait a min!" Roll exclaimed.

"Rock Buster!"

Burner Man easily dodged the shots and shot a stream of flames but Rock Man dodged.

_What's Hikari Netto doing?_

Netto was running towards the place the fight was moving onto and two security robots appeared: he showed them his "Net Savior" insignia.

"…"Net Savior"! Move out, move out!"

The robots moved out and Netto ran into the huge space: he pressed a button on the PET.

"Where are you, niisan? Niisan!" He called out.

Nothing happened.

"He isn't here?" Netto wondered.

Rock Man was chasing Burner Man across a connecting tunnel.

"Hold it right there!" Rock Man yelled.

_He's trying to lure him to somewhere with terrain bonus?_

He then spotted how the doors in the tunnel opened and they entered another section: a set of walkways built around a furnace: Burner Man landed in the ground while Rock Man eyed the boiling furnace set below him.

"This place is the furnace's control system. This makes metal melt red hot…" Burner Man announced.

"So no – one will get in the way here, you mean to say?"

"Yeah! Not even your Operator!"

Burner Man drew the "Dark Chip": he engaged it and laughed.

"And this heat and flames are on my side. Ever heard of a summer insect flying into a fire?" Burner Man grinned.

"So this means that… You lured me here!" Rock Man exclaimed while making a grimace.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! You're done for, Rock Man!" Burner Man laughed.

He then shot a stream of flames at Rock Man.

_Cowards! Savages! Brutes!_

Netto was eyeing the real world furnace.

"It's over there…."

There was a jolt and Netto recoiled as some melted metal fragments hit the floor.

"The furnace is turning berserk!" He growled.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Burn, burn!"

The fight kept on and Rock Man was managing to dodge Burner Man's attacks.

"I won't let cha go!" Burner Man yelled.

"Netto – kun! Send me a Battle Chip! Send me a water-type Chip!" Rock Man yelled and he heard his own voice echo back at him.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Futile! Futile!" Burner Man proclaimed.

Rock Man recoiled, angered.

"Burning… JET!"

He rammed into Rock Man and sent him flying.

"The timing… I need to get the timing right to get across this!" Netto muttered as he stared at the corridor ahead.

Rock Man had no option but to resort to his Rock Buster but Burner Man obviously dodged with ease: Rock Man ran towards him and they passed each other side by side.

_Hurry it up, Hikari Netto! I've infected the savage with my weapons but they take a while to take effect…!_

"Heh!"

However, Burner Man kicked him and he hit the ground face first, his body filled with bruises: Burner Man laughed as he floated.

"I win!" He proclaimed.

"Rock Man!" A voice called out.

Aqua Man ran towards him.

"Don't come any closer! Run away!" He ordered.

Aqua Man looked serious, for once.

"I'll provide the water, pyu! Pyu~!"

He tried to shoot a doll of water with his fountain but it didn't last long.

"Pyurururu? I guess I cried too much and flooded the Cyber World! Pyu~!"

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! What an accomplice!" Burner Man laughed.

Burner Man aimed for Aqua Man.

"Stop it, Burner Man! I'm your opponent, ain't that right?"

"That's true as well!"

Burner Man dodged and shot flames but Rock Man dodged by jumping backwards and landing at Aqua Man's side.

_No good… I can't win without a Battle Chip! Otouto…! _

"… Now!"

Netto ran past the furnace before it began to tilt again.

_Yes! Use this chance!_

Burner Man floated higher and began to spin around: he became a rotating blue flame.

"Take that, that, and that!"

Flames began to rain down around Rock Man and Aqua Man: Rock Man shielded him while the furnace began to heat up.

"The final blow!"

He threw a gigantic blue ball of fire towards them.

"I need a Battle Chip…!" Rock Man muttered.

Aqua Man had closed his eyes.

"Rock Man…!"

"BURN!"

"I need a Chip...!"

Aqua Man's emblem began to shine.

"Rock Man! We're always together! Pyu!"

He jumped and Rock Man grabbed his hands while they danced around.

"Aqua Man!"

The flame hit the floor and there was an explosion.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! That did it!"

Burner Man suddenly stopped and opened his eyes wide since Rock Man had gained a new form: the "Soul Unison: Aqua Soul".

To begin with, his helmet had been redesigned to include a transparent dome-shaped water deposit atop the helmet (along with another dome inside of it) with a lower navy blue edge circling around the forehead and climbing over the upper edge of ear-pads: the front part had two white diagonal stripes next to a white triangle aiming downwards.

The mouth-guard had turned black and had a blue vertical stripe climbing up across its middle

His bodysuit had changed to a simplistic blue color with stripes spread along the length of his body's flanks: two water-colored band bands ran down from his shoulders to the forearms: it had white small dots scattered at random across its surface.

The forearm design had changed to include deposits of water surrounding them and having white-like diamonds which had a black frame atop it as elbow-guards: the upper part of his arms had become black in color and his emblem had gained a small spear extending below it and aiming downwards.

The boots had gained depots of water there with black edges: the lower part of the boots changed shaped and became black with a blue stripe running down until it stopped near the edge: the knee-guards were white-like diamonds having a black frame atop it: a black edge ran across the upper edge of the boots.

"Rock Man…?" Aqua Man asked, surprised.

"What… What is that form?" He demanded.

"Soul Unison: Aqua Soul!" Rock Man announced with obvious pride to him.

"Aqua… Soul…!"

Rock Man shot a single Rock Buster shot which hit Burner Man fully and sent him crashing with the ceiling: he hissed.

"Amazing! Pyu~! My feeling for Rock Man reached him! Pyu!"

Burner Man broke free.

"Using petty tricks…!"

He shot a stream of flames which split Rock Man and Aqua Man.

"Look out!"

Roll jumped across the ground, grabbed Aqua Man, and rolled some meters forward.

"Ro… Roll – chan…" Aqua Man muttered, surprised.

"Are you okay?"

She applied a recovery technique.

"Y-yeah, pyu…" Aqua Man replied.

"I'll heal you right away." Roll told him.

Rock Man was trying to hit Burner Man with his Rock Buster but he kept on dodging.

"Niisan! Are you okay?"

"Netto – kun! Otouto! I need a water-type Chip!"

"Gotcha!"

Netto was standing on a catwalk near the furnace.

"Don't get all cocky!" Burner Man yelled.

He bathed Rock Man in flames but he didn't seem to mind them.

"Battle Chip, Geyser! Slot In!"

The brutal geyser filled the entire catwalk on the Cyber World and slid down to the lower level.

"W-what's that strength? I've never seen such a geyser before…!"

"Battle Chip, Aqua Shot!" Rock Man exclaimed as he took aim.

"What?" Burner Man gasped.

"Aqua Shot!"

A bubble was shot and it stopped right in front of Burner Man: various dolls of water popped out and began to slowly cut him in pieces until he was deleted: Netto picked the "Aqua Soul Chip" and grinned.

"Soul Unison: Aqua Soul! It'll come in handy!"

"Yeah… That's true, but…" Rock Man replied.

"Oh! Aqua Man, huh…" Netto remembered.

Rock Man walked towards Aqua Man: Roll was holding him.

"Eh, Aqua Man… I was saved thanks to you. Thanks a lot. But, as I thought, you're…" Rock Man told him.

"See, Aqua Man? Have you earned your lesson now? If you stick around Rock Man then bad things happen around him." Roll told him.

"Roll – chan." Aqua Man called out.

"What?" She asked.

"I like you! Pyu. Roll – chan… You're so nice and… I like you! Pyu! I will be with you forever! Pyu!" Aqua Man exclaimed.

"Rock Man! What should I do…?" She asked.

"What should we do…? Otouto…?" He called out.

"For the time being… Let's just take him to Shuuko – san's place." Netto sighed.

"I'll never let you go, pyu!" Aqua Man exclaimed.

"EH? Now it's Roll? Gimme a break!" Netto groaned.

"Oh boy… That's how it is, eh?"


	25. Chapter 25: Cross Fusion 0

**Chapter 25: Cross Fusion #0**

17:17 PM (Japan Time), Tuesday April the 2nd…

_Hum! There they are._

"K. S." parked his car close to a spot where Netto, Chisao and Meiru were playing a game of trying to catch the doll: they failed.

_Well. Right after the "Aqua Soul" day there was that incident involving that Navi named Junk Man… And afterwards the famed Commander Beef showed up along with Gauss Magnets. There was some chaos because he mixed up Miss Mariko with Yuriko but they defeated Magnet Man. Gauss has been caught at last and is expected to be judged in a few months' time so… And I caught a curious scene in a restaurant: a brute was trying to get the meal for free by claiming the _ramen _had something on it and threatening them to send the doctor's bill, but a young man quickly found out he was using pins and thus trying to fool the restaurant… _

"Man…" They all sighed.

Netto's PET had been beeping for some minutes.

"Netto – kun. It's from the Science Labs!" Rock Man announced.

"I know that!" Netto grumbled.

He took out the PET II and pressed a button: Enzan appeared onscreen.

"What's up? Enzan?"

"Come to the Science Labs: the prototype is complete." Enzan told him.

"Really?" Netto asked.

"We're planning on testing the performance." Enzan added.

"Gotcha. I'll be right there." Netto replied.

"Is that the device which is being made in collaboration with IPC?" Meiru asked.

"The "Battle Chip Gate" is complete!"

"Battle Chip… What? Chu?"

"The "Battle Chip Gate"! The new weapon against the "Darkloids"!"

"Wow…" Chisao looked awed.

Rush suddenly started to look at the street, looking serious.

_Huh? He's noticed something!_

"Aup, aup!" He called for their attention.

He signaled the street and kept on barking.

"What? What's the matter, Rush?" Meiru asked.

"Aup, aup, aup!"

A juice can placed in vertical position across the street was vibrating: some kind of force was accumulating around it: the can suddenly became flat and compressed so they all gasped in surprise.

"Netto – kun! There's something wrong! I can feel a bizarre abnormality in gravity!"

"In gravity…?"

As if in cue, the same force started to make holes in the ground: it also turned a parked car into a compacted and flat mass.

"What the heck is this?" Netto wondered.

The glass of the playing machine behind them began to crack: they turned around and saw how it suddenly became a flat mass of plastic.

_Let devil bite me if I know who the culprits are._

More craters formed around the area: one formed near a parked truck: the sudden force tilted it towards the left and it fell into the ground so one of its rear doors opened and a mass of cardboard boxes fell from inside of the cargo bay: Netto ran next to a traffic light and found it malfunctioning too.

"Just what's going on?" He cursed aloud.

Another crater formed close by.

"The enemy is inside of the traffic light…? Plug In! Rock Man EXE…!"

He didn't finish the phrase, as a crater formed next to him: he partly slid inside but managed to brake.

"Go, Rock Man!"

Netto kept trying not to fall further in: a car fell inside the crater.

"Whoa!" Netto gasped.

The car hit the ground and a cloud of dust formed: when it cleared, it was clear that the car had missed Netto: he looked at the bottom of the crater to see that there was a big hole on it: the underground's tracks were visible an underground train crossed below this street: Netto looked horrified.

_No good! _

"… As expected… You're the culprit behind the gravity abnormalities…!"

Rock Man was shooting at someone.

"Gravity Drive."

The shots were deflected by Gravity Man's gravitational barrier and Rock Man cursed under his breath.

_Not this savage machine again! _The "Commander" cursed.

Meiru and Chisao looked over the rim of the crater.

"Netto! Are you okay?" Meiru called out.

"Meiru – chan!"

Meiru lied on the floor and extended her left hand.

"Hang in there, Netto!"

Netto tried to climb up but he slid down the steep wall of the crater.

"Meiru – chan! Grab the PET!"

Netto threw the PET upwards and Meiru caught it.

"Netto!" Meiru called out.

A man ran towards the scene carrying a large rope: Netto was now in free fall and he yelled in panic: the man jumped over the rim of the crater, having a rope tied around his waist: he managed to catch Netto's left hand just in time.

_Hum… That man… He was at the restaurant…_

This man appeared to be on his mid-20s or a bit older but he surely hadn't hit the 30s mark yet.

He had messy dust brown hair and brown irises: his face was clean shaven and neat.

He sported an open yellowish coat over a simple white shirt, a pair of bluish jeans, and black sneakers with white soils.

His height could be over a meter and eighty tall.

"Hang in there!"

Netto opened his eyes and looked up, gasping.

"I'm saved…" He muttered.

_Someone help us stop that machine! My attacks make contact but it'd seem their defenses have improved!_

Rock Man wasn't faring well at all since Gravity Man was keeping him pinned in the ground with his gravitational force.

"Ah… Agh… My body is…" Rock Man muttered, panting.

Gravity Man suddenly changed the direction of the gravity and propelled Rock Man skywards.

"A~h!" Rock Man yelled.

Gravity Man inverted the direction to pin him against the ground.

"Grah! Uh…"

Rock Man tried to get up, but Gravity Man was not giving him a break.

"Escaping from this gravitational Hell is not possible." Gravity Man intoned in his robotic tone.

He suddenly looked up to see something shining in the sky: a Navi jumped on top of Gravity Man at a quick speed and Gravity Man couldn't react in time: he sounded nervous.

_Oh! Reinforcements! Wait, that Navi… I've seen them before somewhere, in a file "Boss" showed me…_

The Navi used a lance weapon to attack the top of Gravity Man's head: it frizzled and Gravity Man began to agitate, panicked.

_Eat that!_

The gravitational force disappeared and Rock Man began to fall: the Navi jumped from the top of Gravity Man's head and grabbed Rock Man before he could start to fall towards the ground.

_They're agile!_

The Navi gracefully deposited Rock Man on the ground, leaving him standing.

"Who the heck are you?" Gravity Man demanded.

"My name is Prism Man." The Navi replied.

"Prism Man?" Rock Man wondered.

"Hah!"

"Gravity Drive!"

Prism Man jumped towards Gravity Man at the same time he engaged his gravitational barrier.

"Hra~h!" Prism Man roared.

He hit the barrier with one of his lances and it was disabled.

"What?" Gravity Man uttered.

"Hra~h!"

Prism Man hit the face of the "Darkloid" with his right arm's lance: Gravity Man was pushed backwards, his body tilting in various angles: Prism Man crossed his lances and began to build up energy: Gravity Man recovered and turned around.

"Why, you…!" Gravity Man cursed.

Prism Man kept on building up energy and a strong blue light began to shine.

"Wha…!" Gravity Man uttered.

Prism Man's lances' ends now shone with a blue light.

"Dark Prism!"

A blue sphere of light moved forward and it hit Gravity Man.

"Ya~h!" Gravity Man yelled.

When it cleared, a blue transparent glass prism was rotating on his place: Prism Man disengaged his lances.

"Mission: completed!" He announced.

The man who had saved Netto was looking at his PET: the rope he'd used was tied into one of the doors of that truck which had fallen into the ground earlier: Netto, Meiru, Chisao and Rush were standing in front of him as Prism Man returned into the PET.

"Well done!" The man complimented Prism Man.

"Hum… Where's Gravity Man…?" Netto asked the man.

"He's trapped in the Labyrinth of Light." The man replied.

"The Labyrinth of Light?" Meiru asked.

"You could call it an alternate dimension within the Cyber World. And it's an inescapable one, also."

Gravity Man was surrounded by hundreds of reflections of himself.

"Lemme outta 'ere! Outta 'ere!"

"I thought I was done for! Thank you for saving me!" Netto thanked.

"No! That's fine enough." The man replied.

He suddenly gasped.

"Oh! No!"

He suddenly picked his bag and began to run off.

"Excuse me! But I need to get somewhere!" The man exclaimed.

"Ah! Wait!" Netto requested.

"See you, Netto – kun!" The man waved good-bye.

"… How did he know my name?" Netto wondered.

_I think I know why. Let's follow them with our pet._

"K. S." tracked the man as he made it to the Net Police HQ: he reached Commissioner Kifune's office.

"Good work out there. Thanks to your actions we were able to minimize the amount of damage." Kifune told him.

"Yes, sir." The man replied.

"I'm personally congratulating you, Misaki – kun."

_Misaki? So this is our fellow's name…_

"I am honored, sir. It's always been my dream to work in the HQ."

The interphone rang.

"Commissioner. Your car is ready, sir." Manabe announced.

"I understand." Kifune replied.

"Well then, I'll be…"

"Please wait a minute. I'm going to assist to an experiment in the Science Labs." Kifune told him.

Misaki turned around, looking excited.

"Did you say the Science Labs?" He asked.

"I know it's a place with lots of memories for you. Would you like to accompany me?" Kifune offered.

"Yes, sir!"

_Back to the gentlemen…_

"… So! Who was that person?"

Netto had told Yuuichirou what had happened.

"He left without saying his name." Netto replied.

"His Navi was strong! Chu!" Chisao added.

"Aup, aup!"

"That's right. He could handle without too many troubles THE Gravity Man." Meiru added.

"Ain't that right? Saito – niisan?" Netto asked.

"Yeah! That's right." Saito confirmed.

"Well! I'm just glad that none of you guys were hurt." Yuuichirou replied.

The doors of the briefing room opened: Kifune, Manabe and Misaki walked into the room.

"Hello, Hikari – hakase." Kifune greeted.

Meiru gasped and discreetly hit Netto's left side of his torso with her right arm's elbow to signal for his attention and Netto suddenly gasped upon recognizing Misaki.

"Papa! It's this person! This person is the one who…!" Netto exclaimed.

"Oh. You are..." Yuuichirou seemed to recognize him.

"It's been a while since we'd last seen each other, Hikari – hakase." He shook hands with him.

"Papa?" Netto asked.

"What? You don't remember, Netto? He was originally going to be the first person to perform "Cross Fusion"." Yuuichirou announced.

"Oh!" Netto gasped.

"_Experiment: start! Synchro Chip: Slot In!"_

"_Synchro Chip, Slot In!" _

"_Cross Fusion!"_

"Ah… He's the man from back then!" Netto exclaimed.

_Oh my! It's been a long time… Two months! No wonder we'd forgotten about this gentleman._

"He's Detective Misaki Gorou of the Net Police." Commissioner Kifune announced.

"He normally is in charge of supervising the activities of the north-east branch but he'll switching assignments to the HQ starting today." Manabe announced.

"Misaki Gorou. It's nice to meet you, Netto – kun." Misaki told him.

"… Thanks for before."

Rock Man was speaking with Prism Man.

"I've heard about your activities." Prism Man replied.

"… Misaki – kun was chosen from a pooI of several candidates to try out "Cross Fusion", see. I get it! It was obvious that his Navi would be able to beat Gravity Man." Yuuichirou smiled.

"That's so cool!" Meiru whistled in admiration.

"No… Even so, I've still been unable to complete any "Cross Fusion" experiment, but… Netto – kun. I'm honestly a little jealous about the fact that you could perform "Cross Fusion" with Rock Man!"

"Eh, heh, heh…"

Netto closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Hikari – hakase. The preparations are complete." Meijin announced over a speaker.

He and Enzan were standing in front of a set of machines and checking them over.

"We've completed the last tests to the "Battle Chip Gate". The experiment can be performed anytime now." Meijin kept on saying.

"I get it. We'll get there ASAP." Yuuichirou replied.

"Why, you… You bothersome humans…!"

Gravity Man circled around the Labyrinth of Light: he projected his Gravity Drive and part of a glass wall in front of him was cracked: a large crack appeared on the outside of the prism.

"… E~h… This thing is the "Battle Chip Gate"?"

Netto was standing inside of the "Dimensional Area" test area and holding the device on his hand: this device had a lever, a small green LCD screen and a "Slot In" device on top of it: the device was colored navy blue, cyan and had his family emblem engraved on it: two buttons had been built near the "Slot In" sub-device.

"Thanks to our cooperation with the IPC Company we were able to develop it." Meijin told him.

Enzan, standing in the observation area with the rest of the audience, explained.

"During "Cross Fusion" Battling… You can only put just five Chips into the PET. After they're used up the Operator can only use standard equipment to attack. In order to solve this handicap… The "Battle Chip Gate" can transmit Chips to the "Cross Fusion" Operator. It's a very powerful new weapon."

"… Dimensional Area: deploy." Yuuichirou ordered.

"… Dimensional Area: deploy." An assistant acknowledged.

The test area ignited and formed a "Dimensional Area" inside.

"Netto, Rock Man! We're counting on you two!" Yuuichirou announced over a speaker.

"Niisan! Here we go! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Netto and Saito performed "Cross Fusion" sans a hitch.

"We're ready to start anytime, Meijin – san." "CF" Netto announced.

"_San wa iranai_!" Meijin replied over the speaker.

Misaki clenched a fist.

_Netto – kun! Prove your skills!_

"We're starting the Battle Chip Gate experiment. Battle Chip Gate: connect." Yuuichirou commanded.

"Battle Chip Gate: connect!" Meijin acknowledged.

Meijin connected the "Slot In" device to the control part of the device: it made a beep and the word "Access" appeared onscreen: Meijin plugged it into the "Dimensional Area" test area control panel.

"Here we go, Netto – kun!" Meijin announced.

"I'm counting on you, Meijin – san!" "CF" Netto replied: he made the thumbs up sign.

"… That's why I said it… _san wa iranai_…" He muttered in a resigned tone.

"CF" Netto imitated the normal gesture he did to draw the Rock Buster.

"Battle Chip, Sword! Slot In!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds: "CF" Netto looked at his right forearm, surprised: the fund of the sword formed, but it broke before the sword could materialize so "CF" Netto gasped.

_Hum. Well. It's obvious that first time around it's not going to work that smoothly… Let's just give it some tries and maybe we'll find out how to perfect its functionality._

"Next!" Yuuichirou ordered.

"Battle Chip, Cannon! Slot In!"

The cannon began to form but it broke down before it fully materialized.

"Again!" "CF" Netto gasped.

"Once more!" Yuuichirou suggested.

Enzan was keeping track of the problems.

"Battle Chip, Wide Blade! Slot In!"

"… Slow…" Enzan muttered.

"CF" Netto noticed that it was taking too long to materialize: the Wide Blade began to form but it broke again: Enzan looked nervous as he analyzed the reactions.

"Battle Chip, Vulcan! Slot In!"

"… This time it was too fast…" Enzan muttered while looking rather nervous.

The Vulcan did get to form but it almost immediately broke down: a burst of electricity appeared on "CF" Netto's right forearm and expanded across his whole body: he yelled in pain and the "Cross Fusion" suddenly broke apart.

_Ops. Trouble._

Meijin gasped upon seeing the "Battle Chip Gate" frizzle: a piece of the "Slot In" device exploded: Netto was propelled against the ground due to the sudden cancellation of his "Cross Fusion" so he hissed.

"Netto! Release the "Dimensional Area"!" Yuuichirou exclaimed: he gasped in fear.

"Roger!" The assistant acknowledged.

"Netto…!" Meiru gasped.

Chisao looked horrified.

"… General destruction. Destruction. Destruction."

Gravity Man unleashed his Gravity Drive at full power and it shattered the prism further on.

"… Are you really okay? Netto – kun?" Misaki asked.

Misaki, Manabe and Kifune were talking with Netto and the others.

"I'm fine! It just surprised me… But… What went wrong? The transfer was almost complete." Netto replied before wondering.

"Hikari – hakase." Manabe greeted.

"The Battle Chip Gate…?" Kifune asked.

"The failure will soon be repaired. Meijin and Enzan – kun are working on it. However… We still don't get the cause of the failure…"

"I see…" Kifune sounded sad as well.

An alarm blared all of a sudden and they all gasped.

"Hikari – hakase! We've detected a major gravitational abnormality within the city!" A scientist reported over a speaker.

"What?" Yuuichirou uttered.

_Oh heck. They've broken free! These savages…!_

Gravity Man was back at creating craters across the streets.

"It must be Gravity Man!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Impossible! Are you saying he escaped from the Labyrinth of Light?"

"Let's go, Rock Man! Time for a "Net Savior" sortie!" Netto exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"Netto – kun. I'll come as well. Commissioner?" He asked for permission.

"Yes! Counting on you."

"Roger!"

Gravity Man kept on creating craters on the street as Netto and Misaki ran into the area: they both gasped and looked around: Netto spotted another malfunctioning traffic light.

"There! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug In! Prism Man, Transmission!"

"Gra~h!" Gravity Man roared as he kept disturbing the gravity.

Prism Man and Rock Man came in and got into combat poses.

"I'll take care of the gravity field. Rock Man. You go deal with the guy."

"I've got it!" Rock Man acknowledged.

"Hra~h!"

Prism Man engaged his lances: he dashed forward and hit the gravity barrier with one of them thus cancelling it: Gravity Man got into a defensive pose.

"Gravity Hold!"

The attack pushed Prism Man backwards.

"Hmpf." He merely scoffed.

He inclined backwards towards the ground and Rock Man ran towards Gravity Man: he jumped into the air.

"What?" Gravity Man uttered.

"Battle Chip, Elec Blade! Slot In!"

Rock Man left a deep curved cut which travelled from the top of Gravity Man's spherical body to his left side passing next to the gravity controller.

"GRA~H!" Gravity Man uttered.

Prism Man hit the body with one of his lances and Gravity Man yelled further: the lance began to penetrate inside of the "Darkloid", causing him to frizzle: a while light surrounded his whole body, and when it disappeared, Gravity Man was forced to retreat.

"We did it, Rock Man!"

"No. Wait." Misaki warned.

He suddenly gasped when a familiar tremor invaded the area: "Dimensional Converters" emerged and formed a "Dimensional Area": they both gasped.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…!" A familiar robotic chuckle echoed close by.

"What?" Misaki gasped.

Gravity Man materialized close by.

"Gravity Hold!"

He shot the attack towards a building's façade: they both yelled in panic as a large chunk of it jumped out and fell towards them: it hit the ground and caused a cloud of dust: when the smoke cleared, it was clear that both of them had been buried under the debris.

_Ah! The vile machine! _"K. S." cursed.

Some bursts of light emerged from the debris and "CF" Netto jumped out while holding Misaki.

_Phew!_

"Netto – kun…"

"Leave the rest to me." "CF" Netto assured him.

"Eliminate." Gravity Man moved forward.

"CF" Netto turned to glare at him: the situation was being monitored from the Science Labs while the Battle Chip Gate was undergoing its maintenance and it soon finished it: Enzan walked over to the repair machine and picked the device up.

"Netto…" He muttered.

"… Battle Chip, Yo-yo! Hra~h!"

The attack was deflected.

"Battle Chip, Boomerang!"

It didn't work, either.

"Heh, heh, heh. Futile." Gravity Man chuckled.

"Hell!" "CF" Netto cursed.

"Netto – kun! This was the last Chip!" Rock Man warned.

"Ah! I get it!" "CF" Netto replied.

"Now it's my turn to shine." Gravity Man announced while he opened his eyes.

"… He's used all five Battle Chips." Manabe muttered.

"… A~h!"

Gravity Man played with "CF" Netto, sending him upwards and having him crash against the top of the "Dimensional Area".

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

He immediately threw him into the ground.

"Grah!"

"Netto – kun! Curse it… If only I could also use "Cross Fusion", too…"

"You can do it, too. You can do "Cross Fusion"..." A voice announced from outside the "Dimensional Area" all of a sudden.

Misaki turned to see "Manabe" standing there.

_What? Last time I checked she was on the Science Labs… Ah! Yuriko! That's gotta be Yuriko!_

"Superintendent Manabe?"

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Gra~h!" "CF" Netto yelled as a Gravity Hold sent him flying.

He crashed against a building, leaving a crater on it: he fell into the ground, hissing in pain and unable to move: Gravity Man drew closer and charged up another Gravity Hold.

"The end." He announced.

"CF" Netto opened his eyes and looked up with angst on his face: an IPC limo braked to a stop just outside of the "Dimensional Area" and Enzan jumped out of it, carrying the "Battle Chip Gate" device.

"Netto!"

"CF" Netto gasped upon seeing Gravity Man about to fire the Gravity Hold which shot forward.

"Battle Chip, Area Steal! Slot In!"

The Chip worked and "CF" Netto teleported.

"What?" Gravity Man was surprised.

"CF" Netto appeared right next to Enzan, who was standing outside the "Dimensional Area".

"Enzan!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"The "Battle Chip Gate" is a success!"

"Huh! The "Battle Chip Gate"…?"

"So… Only those who can use "Cross Fusion" can get a hold of it… With the right timing…?" Meijin guessed aloud.

"It would certainly seem so. Right now the only capable of handling the "Battle Chip Gate" is Enzan – kun." Yuuichirou stated.

Gravity Man advanced towards "CF" Netto.

"Leave the supporting to me." Enzan told "CF" Netto as he saw the mole coming.

"Got it!" "CF" Netto replied.

"Gravity Drive."

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube! Slot In!"

A Stone Cube materialized and fell into the ground.

"Ah!" Gravity Man hissed.

"CF" Netto picked it up.

"Hra~h…! Hah!"

He threw it forward and hit the gravity barrier: it broke and pushed Gravity Man backwards.

"Rock Buster!"

"Gah! Gah! Gah!" Gravity Man uttered.

The shots left visible dents on the "Darkloid": his body frizzled and sparked.

"Let's settle in one shot! Program Advance!"

"Program Advance!"

"Battle Chip, Hi Cannon! Triple Slot In!"

"GIGA CANNON!"

The powerful blast completely obliterated the "Darkloid".

"Geh… GUA~H!" Gravity Man uttered.

An explosion and an expanding cloud of dust signaled the end of his existence.

"We did it!"

"CF" Netto turned to look at Enzan.

"Enzan!"

"Heh. As always… You're a troublesome guy." Enzan smiled at him and sounded relieved.

"Che." Netto grinned.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!" An unknown laughter echoed around area.

_More trouble? Who's that?_

A figure materialized on the sky: Blues.

_Him!_

He then landed on the floor.

"BLUES!" Both "CF" Netto and Enzan yelled.

"Heh, heh, heh… You look surprised at seeing how I can materialize, am I right?" Blues assumed.

Enzan made a grimace.

"The "Dark Chip" which you used had "Darkloid" factors stuffed inside of it, you see."

"What?" Enzan uttered.

"Correct. I'm no longer a Net Navi. I have been reborn into a perfect "Darkloid"!" He declared.

"Blues! You…!" "CF" Netto hissed.

"Attack him, Netto!" Enzan suddenly yelled.

"Enzan!" "CF" Netto turned to look at him.

"Attack!" Enzan yelled.

"… I get it!"

"Battle Chip, Vulcan! Slot In!"

"Vulcan!"

"CF" Netto shot the gun and covered Blues in dust: Blues didn't move at all nor did he make any sounds: when the dust cleared, Blues was nowhere to be seen: the "Dimensional Area" vanished and Netto still looked surprised.

"Blues…" Enzan muttered aloud.

Both boys stood in the midst of the devastated street, still reeling, as wind blew across the area.

"The "Battle Chip Gate" has been completed… However… We can't lower our guards given the situation…" Commissioner Kifune declared.

"Commissioner…" Manabe looked concerned.

Misaki was riding onboard an open yellow car which was being driven by "Manabe" across a road running next to the ocean.

"Superintendent Manabe… Just where on Earth are we going to?"

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh." She inwardly giggled.

The car kept on travelling towards an unknown location.

"… The report of the "Commander" should be about to come… Hmmm? Is that MY cell phone? How odd. Maybe they mistook the number …"

A cell phone rang somewhere and the "Boss" picked it up from a bare wooden table inside of a largely unlit room.

"Who…?" He demanded.

"Hello. I assume you must be the leader of the "fourth party", the superior of the "Diamond Net Navi"..." A man's voice replied.

"Fourth party?" The man sounded surprised.

"…"Net Saviors". "Nebula". We. You gentlemen. Four parties."

"…"We"…? Whom do you work for?" The man questioned.

"That's a secret. However! I'll let out a hint: "IQ"."

"Wait, wait! You're "K. S.", right? The detective?"

"Ah! Good catch. Heh, heh, heh. So long, my fellow conspirer, so long."

"W-wait! So he isn't just a detective…? Who else is involved then…? The CIA…? The FBI…? Who exactly are they? Got a bad feelin'…"


	26. Chapter 26: WANTED: Prism Man

**Chapter 26: WANTED: Prism Man**

22:49 PM (Japan Time), Wednesday April the 3rd…

_I got told by "Boss" to check out this place… He sounded nervous yesterday: did something happen?_

The "Commander" was inspecting the computers of the Giga Net Bank: everything was nominal and all guards were standing in pairs to protect the safes.

_I don't see anything odd… Yet._

Prism Man appeared behind a pair of guards stationed at the end of the corridor and took out his cannons.

"Hrah!"

The guards tried to counter-attack, but they were too slow: all of them were expelled from the system: Prism Man's eyes sparkled redder than usual: a familiar sound could be heard.

"… The bank's deposit data is being stolen!"

Two security officers were keeping track of the situation: one PC screen flashed the word "emergency" on it while several graphs descended.

"Impossible! The Guard Navis have been annihilated!" One exclaimed.

"Can we zero-in on that Navi's intrusion point?" The other asked.

"Yeah! Good! We've found the location of the Operator!" The other replied.

There was someone holding a PET in front of a public telephone: Prism Man appeared inside of it.

"I've got the deposit data: not a single cent was left."

"Heh. Well done."

The man was Misaki, but he looked somewhat different, since there were purple marks under his eyes: a red scooter was parked close by.

_What does this mean?_

A police car stopped right behind him and Misaki turned around.

"Che." He scoffed.

Two policemen came out.

"Don't move!"

"We're here to find the culprit behind the robbery of the deposit data!" A second policeman stated.

"We want you to come with us for questioning to the police station given how you're the prime suspect!"

Misaki took out his "Net Savior" emblem.

"Net Police." He announced.

"Net Police?"

Both policemen looked unsure of themselves.

"In any case! You'll come with us."

"What if I said "no" instead? Heh!"

The ground shook.

"What?" One of the policemen yelled.

Three "Dimensional Converters" emerged from the ground and formed a "Dimensional Area" around the district.

"T-this is…?" One gasped.

"What's going on?" A second gasped as well.

Misaki took out a strange Chip which looked like a "Synchro Chip" but it had a purple rim around the jewel, which was colored blood red: some "tendril"-like extensions originated from the rim which was covering the usual Hikari emblem: it looked like someone had tried to add a new layer over a normal "Synchro Chip" in a blunt manner.

"I'll show you my power! _Dark_ Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"CF" Misaki appeared: his eyes shone red: he then ran towards the frozen in place policemen and knocked them out of the way: he grabbed the police car and lifted it.

"A-a monster!" One policeman uttered.

The car barely missed the two men: "CF" Misaki then climbed into his red scooter and sped away to run into a jewelry store: he picked various jewels from the cases.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

He then ran out, ignoring the shots from policemen, which had no effect on him.

"Futile!"

He shot the cars and sped away.

_What's going on? They've turned him mad? I didn't like the looks of that device… Wait a min! Did he say "DARK Synchro Chip"? Is this… Why they stole them from the Science Labs? To create this hybrid of "Dark Chip" and "Synchro Chip"…?_

"… Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

The "Dimensional Area vanished" soon afterwards: he soon reached Yuriko's car and stopped right next to it.

"How was it? How did the "Cross Fusion" test go like?" Yuriko asked.

"Yeah! Supreme! I wanna act mad more and more often!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" She inwardly giggled.

"_Nebula"! You triple-accursed villains! You now want to create your own "Cross Fusion" users which will act like bandits! Turning a creation of good into a tool of "Evil"…! You couldn't possibly steep any lower! What will you do next, murder? Che! This is going out of control!_

16:14 PM (Japan Time), Thursday April the 4th…

"… He stole the deposit data from Sakuya's Giga Net Bank and then assaulted a jewelry store…"

Commissioner Kifune was talking with Dr. Hikari inside of the Science Labs.

"… The culprit is Detective Misaki Gorou."

"Misaki – kun was? Impossible! There must be a mistake." Dr. Hikari was baffled.

"The witness policemen confirmed it once we showed them his picture."

"His whereabouts became unknown during the battle with Gravity Man two days ago. Manabe - kun." Kifune commented before addressing her.

"Yes, sir."

She pressed something on the computer and brought up CCTV images of the robbed jewelry store.

"Here is some footage of the jewelry store's CCTV cameras."

"CF" Misaki could be clearly seen in the imagery.

"This is…" Yuuichirou began.

"Prism Man…" Meijin muttered.

"Hikari – hakase. What has surprised us most is the fact that Detective Misaki used "Cross Fusion" in front of the two policemen's eyes."

"…Using "Cross Fusion"…?" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

"_Heh, heh, heh…_ _You look surprised at seeing how I can materialize, am I right? The "Dark Chip" which you used had "Darkloid" factors stuffed inside of it, you see."_

Enzan was busy studying some reports while inside sitting on the chair placed inside of his office but he couldn't help remembering what had happened two days ago.

"_What?" _

"_Correct. I'm no longer a Net Navi. I have been reborn into a perfect "Darkloid"!"_

Enzan frowned and left the papers on top of the desk: he then half-turned around, closing his eyes and sighing: he suddenly saw how a "Dimensional Area" was forming somewhere close by.

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Enzan uttered.

Netto and Meiru had been walking across the public gardens when they noticed the phenomena.

"Look, Netto!" Meiru exclaimed

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Netto exclaimed.

"… Commissioner! A "Dimensional Area" has been deployed on the city's outskirts!" A Science Labs employee reported as he rushed inside of the room.

"What did you say?"

A van was circulating a street and "CF" Misaki could be seen, riding on the scooter, through one of the side mirrors.

"Battle Chip, Vulcan!"

He shot a volley of bullets to the side of the van, causing it to veer out of the path and fall into a side: Netto and Meiru got into the scene, and he was baffled to see "CF" Misaki standing there.

Why is Prism Man…?" Netto uttered.

His PET beeped so he picked it up and answered the call.

"Netto!" Yuuichirou called out.

"Papa!" Netto replied.

"Prism Man is THE Detective Misaki!" Yuuichirou warned.

"That's Misaki – san…?" Netto was taken aback.

Various police cars tried to surround the criminal.

"We have you completely surrounded!"

"You better surrender!"

"CF" Misaki raised his arms.

"Hmpf."

A policeman noticed his scoffing: he suddenly shot a volley of machinegun fire around the area so the policemen took cover using the cars, which exploded: "CF" Misaki aimed upwards and shot across part of a building: the upper left corner got a crack on it and part of it broke down to fall towards Meiru.

"Ya~h!" She shrieked in panic.

The block hit the ground and caused a cloud of dust: but Meiru was unhurt given how she was crouching and kept her eyes closed and a shadow was being projected by something: she looked up to see "CF" Netto holding the piece with his arms.

_That was a close call! I've just begun to catch up. Cousin! Resorting to tricks again? Where's your strength? Show it to me! Or maybe you're just a show-off? Like you did "there"?_

"Netto!"

"Are you okay? Meiru – chan?" "CF" Netto asked.

"CF" Misaki gunned the crashed van thus making it explode: "CF" Netto clenched his teeth.

"Hra~h! Hah!"

He tossed the piece of the building towards the ground and ran towards the van.

"Battle Chip, Geyser!"

"CF" Netto placed his left hand on the ground: several geysers popped out and formed a mass of water which hit the van and extinguished the flames before they spread around the area.

"Battle Chip, Sword!"

"CF" Netto drew the sword, jumped forward, and ran towards the van.

"Hrah!"

He diagonally cut part of the windshield to reveal the cockpit with the drivers inside of it: "CF" Misaki engaged the scooter and ran away from the scene by heading north: "CF" Netto took the two KO'd drivers out of the van.

_Don't worry. It'd seem that they've just lost consciousness, otouto._

_Huh… Misaki – san… Prism Man…_

"… Cross Out!"

"CF" Misaki cancelled his "Cross Fusion": he stopped the scooter and picked the PET as the "Dimensional Area" faded.

"Heh… Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah! Now that I have "Cross Fusion"… I'm invincible! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Nobody… Nobody can stop me anymore!"

He began to walk forward in an erratic manner: the "Dark Synchro Chip" was triggered inside of his heart and provoked something akin to a heart attack: Misaki roared and clenched his chest before he dropped into his knees, panting heavily and clutching the PET near his chest: he accidentally let go of it and kept on panting.

_What! This thing accentuates the physical wear-out of the normal "Cross Fusion"…?_

An IPC limo driving down the street eyed him: it suddenly stopped and Enzan climbed out.

"Detective Misaki… Bring him to the nearest hospital!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Enzan helped Misaki get in and the limo left.

_Help him, yes._

Yuriko walked into the scene, arms folded, and she stopped in front of the dropped PET.

"The "Dark Chip" effect has vanished, huh…"

She eyed the limo and looked somewhat unpleased.

"… _Battle Chip, Yo-yo! Hra~h!" _

_CLANG! _

"_Battle Chip, Boomerang!"_

_CLANG!_

"_Heh, heh, heh. Futile." _

"_Hell!" _

"_Netto – kun! This was the last Chip!" _

"_I knew that!" _

"_Now's my turn to shine."_

"_A~h! Grah!"_

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"_

"_Netto – kun! Confound it all…! If only I could use "Cross Fusion", too…"_

"_You can do it, too. You can do "Cross Fusion"."_

"_Superintendent Manabe?"_

"_Heh, heh, heh."_

Misaki opened his eyes all of a sudden, panting heavily: he was lying on a hospital bed and had many devices attached to him.

"What… on Earth… happened…to me…?" He wondered.

Netto and Meiru were sitting in the hospital lobby's chairs and waiting: Enzan walked in so both gasped and stood up.

"It'd seem that Detective Misaki has regained consciousness."

Commissioner Kifune, Superintendent Manabe, Dr. Hikari, Netto, Meiru and Enzan were present inside of Misaki's hospital room.

"Misaki – kun. The physician in charge of you has told us that you are suffering symptoms of a partial amnesia. But why don't you tell to us what you can remember?" Kifune explained before requesting.

"Yes, sir… The enemy, disguised as Superintendent Manabe, approached me and made an offer." He began.

"They disguised as me?" Manabe asked.

"Yes, ma'am. She said: "you can perform "Cross Fusion" too." …"

"_Superintendent Manabe… Where on Earth are we going to?"_

"_Heh, heh, heh.. Heh, heh."_

"But I was fooled. I should've seen through that woman's disguise."

"It had to be that Yuriko jerk…" Netto muttered:

Meiru signaled for him to stay quiet.

"Following her instructions… I took on her experiments so that I could use "Cross Fusion" … "Cross Fusion" has always been my personal dream, you see…"

"That's what happened, then… What about Hikari – hakase's previous "Cross Fusion" experiments in which you took part?" Kifune asked next.

"They were a failure. The "Synchronism" between Prism Man and I wasn't high enough. But "Nebula" technology made it possible… By using a "Dark Chip"…" Misaki now looked afraid.

Enzan's eyes narrowed.

"Using a "Dark Chip"…?" Yuuichirou uttered.

"Yes, sir. They remodeled Hikari – hakase's "Synchro Chip" and granted "Dark Chip" effects into it… "Dark Synchro Chip"…" Misaki muttered.

"…"Dark Synchro Chip"…!" Netto was astonished.

"You mean to say that the effects of the "Dark Chip" forcibly increase one's "Synchronism"?" Yuuichirou assumed.

"The forbidden temptation of the "Dark Chip"… The "Dark Chip" would influence both Operator and Navi… We became obsessed with that and thus our "Synchronism" would be improved upon… But… In exchange, I… I won't excuse myself! I, a member of the Net Police, which protects justice, turned into a criminal…!" He sounded repented.

"… "Dark Chips" aren't limited to Net Navis… They even influence in human's mindset…?" Enzan muttered.

"Misaki – san…" Netto muttered.

The group came out and split: Commissioner Kifune and Superintendent Manabe headed for the foyer and talked.

"Manabe – kun. We must investigate about the hideout Misaki – kun witnessed… It was one of theirs: maybe we should place him under witness protection until he's healed. To be on the safe side."

"I'll have it arranged ASAP."

Yuuichirou was talking with Netto and Meiru as he sat on one of the benches.

"I've feared that this day would come ever since the "Synchro Chips" were stolen, but..." He muttered.

"Misaki – san… Will he be alright?" Meiru asked.

"There are still small remains of the "Dark Chip" effect, but it's not worrisome. Unlike Net Navis, he'll recover after a while."

"Papa. I'll stay here for another while. I want to be there for him." Netto announced.

"I don't mind: but you won't be allowed to see him."

"I understand." Netto acknowledged.

18:38 PM (Japan Time)…

"Akihara Hospital…"

Yuriko had hacked into the hospital's servers and located Misaki's room: her computer displayed the message "the completion of reference".

"Prism Man!"

The corrupted Navi appeared on Misaki's PET screen.

"Go and get your _partner_ back. Akihara Hospital."

"Before that…! A "Dark Chip"! Give me a "Dark Chip"!"

"Fine!"

She slotted the dreaded Chip in and Prism Man roared from the power surge: he left the PET and managed to intrude into the life-support equipment.

"I'll let you have some of this!"

He charged a "Dark Aura" on his right hand and threw it towards the life-support equipment: the electricity entered Misaki's body: he roared and his eyes turned red.

_What in the… Even as electrical signals they can make a human rampage and bring him additional strength…? This is BAD. CATASTROPHIC! _The "Commander" cursed.

The two policemen on the outside heard a sound: the door was banged out, knocking the policeman which was going to open it: Misaki stood in the doorway and the other policeman tried to restrain him.

"Please behave yourself!" The policeman instructed.

"Out the way!"

Misaki threw him aside and walked out, muttering.

"…"Dark Chip"…! Not enough "Dark Chips"!"

An alarm rang out, surprising Netto, Meiru, and Enzan.

"Huh? What's going on?" She wondered.

"It couldn't be!" Netto gasped.

He spotted Misaki's hospital gown lying on the ground: they exited the hospital and found a man lying out cold on the ground.

"Oh!" Netto gasped.

Enzan caught up to him and they heard a vehicle's engine turning on: they both gasped and looked up to see Misaki onboard an ambulance.

"That's…!" Netto spotted.

"Detective Misaki!" Enzan yelled.

The ambulance sped away.

"Misaki – san…" Netto muttered.

"Let's chase them with my car!" Enzan announced.

Commissioner's Kifune phone rang.

"Yes… What? Detective Misaki escaped from the hospital?"

Misaki was driving the ambulance and panting heavily: he spotted Mariko walking down the street: she turned around, surprised.

"That's…!"

He barely missed hitting her and crashed the side of the vehicle against a lamp post: he climbed out and fell to the ground so Mariko ran over to him and crouched next to him.

"Ah! Trouble! Are you okay, sir?"

"Dark… Chip…" He muttered.

Mariko stood up, surprised: Misaki stood up and grabbed her wrists while she shrieked.

"…Gimme a "Dark Chip"! Hurry and give me a "Dark Chip"!"

"Let go of me!"

There was a whistle which made Misaki let go and Mariko and turn around: his PET pouch flew towards him and he grabbed it.

"Here's your PET!" Yuriko announced.

"Thanks!"

Misaki opened the Chip pocket and took out the dreaded "Dark Synchro Chip": he shoved Mariko aside and ran away: Mariko spotted Yuriko, who noticed: she gasped.

_Huh! It'd seem Yuriko didn't want her of all people to witness them… They have some relation?_

The IPC limo stopped between the two of them: Enzan and Netto climbed out.

"You are not hurt, ma'am?" Enzan asked while crouching in front of her.

"Eh? Thank you. I'm alright."

"_Sensei_! Where did the person in the ambulance go to?" Netto asked.

"He ran over to there …" Mariko looked towards the other end of the street.

"Enzan! I'm counting on you to bring _sensei_ to somewhere safe!" Netto told him as he ran off.

"I get it!"

_She… It couldn't be…?_

Misaki was standing in the middle of Akihara Park: the evening was setting in by now.

"Misaki – san!" Netto called out.

The man turned, roared, and "Dimensional Converters" popped out thus creating a "Dimensional Area": Netto gasped.

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

"Dark Synchro Chip…"

"Don't use that! Misaki – san!"

"… Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

He performed "Cross Fusion" and felt the energy flowing across his body during the process.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah! Power! I'll win for sure thanks to the "Dark Aura"!"

_Netto – kun!_

_Yeah!_

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

"CF" Misaki shot at "CF" Netto but he dodged.

"Rock Buster…!"

But "CF" Netto couldn't bring himself to attack "CF" Misaki.

_Misaki – san is… the one who saved me… _

"CF" Netto closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"What about this!"

"CF" Misaki shot "CF" Netto, and he fell to the ground, hard, and skidding across it: both his father and Meijin were shocked.

"Netto!"

"Netto – kun!"

"The opponent is a human! Netto – kun is holding his attacks back!"

"Netto! Help him! The Dark Synchro Chip is localized on the center of the chest emblem!" Yuuichirou instructed.

"Chest…?" "CF" Netto asked while trying to sit up.

"If you destroy that the "Cross Fusion" will be undone!"

"Okay!"

"CF" Netto dodged two attacks and ran forward.

"Battle Chip, Stone Arm!"

The powerful and fast attack hit "CF" Misaki, who yelled.

"Battle Chip, Yo-yo!"

He was about to attack when he felt a slash on his back and he was thrown face first to the ground: the "new" Blues was there.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." He chuckled.

"Blues!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

An aura of power surrounded "new" Blues' form and he roared as it became visible behind him.

"Why don't ya come over 'ere too? These "Dark Chips" are good things, ya know..." "New" Blues announced as he looked at Rock Man.

"Shut up! You're the one who needs to open his eyes! BURUUSU!"

"CF" Misaki had recovered in the meanwhile.

"Battle Chip, Prism!"

A prism formed on the sky and "CF" Netto stood up, puzzled.

_What…? _

"CF" Misaki shot two beams to the prism, which split in multiple smaller bursts, all hitting "CF" Netto: he roared in pain.

"Hmpf!" "CF" Misaki scoffed.

"CF" Netto fell on his knees with his hands leaning on the ground: "new" Blues was pointing a purplish-colored Long Sword having a customized base (two purple pieces running parallel to the base and up a portion of the sword, a round dome-shaped base, a metallic cylinder atop it and a purplish cone) at them.

"This is all you have? Hikari Saito and Netto?" He taunted with a broad grin.

"Hi – Cannon! Slot In!"

Enzan ran in and used the "Battle Chip Gate" to form a Hi – Cannon which shot at "new" Blues: he quickly dodged both shots and landed some meters away before glancing at the source.

"Blues! I'm your opponent!"

"Enzan!" He grinned.

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube! Slot In!"

"New" Blues gasped when seeing the multitude of cubes forming on the sky and falling towards him: he was narrowly avoiding being crushed by them while "CF" Netto stood up again.

"_Thank you_, Enzan!"

"Heh." Enzan smiled.

"CF" Netto turned around to face "CF" Misaki again.

"Battle Chip, Long Sword!"

"Only I will be able to use "Cross Fusion"!" "CF" Misaki roared.

He combined both weapons into a single lance: both Yuuichirou and Meijin gasped.

_He's really gone mad! _The "Commander" cursed.

He clashed with "CF" Netto's Long Sword, who was trying to use his short height to his advantage: the two of them broke apart and quickly jumped away.

_By all the…! What's going to happen? _"K. S." was looking from the trees and had an angst-filled face on.

Both opponents stood still like in a Mexican stand-off and, suddenly, they began to run towards each other.

"Hro~h!" "CF" Netto yelled.

"HRA~h!" "CF" Misaki roared.

_The last attack…! _Both observers gasped.

Both attacks connected: "CF" Netto's long sword had cracked the chest emblem in the middle and the tip of "CF" Misaki's pole had only hit the outer rim of "CF" Netto's chest emblem.

_They did it!_

Both Yuuichirou and Enzan were stunned and "new" Blues even looked uneasy: after what looked like ages, "CF" Misaki's chest emblem cracked and broke: he yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Humans sure are useless." "New" Blues scoffed.

He departed the scene while being obviously disappointed.

"Netto!" Enzan looked relieved.

"We did it! Ugh!" "CF" Netto replied.

"CF" Netto's chest emblem also cracked and broke all of sudden: a blue beam of light shot out skywards and Netto was propelled to the ground: the PET reformed but it was cracked and splintered: it then hit the ground and Netto struggled to get up: he walked over to it and sat on his knees to pick it up.

"Nii… niisan… Are you okay…? Saito – niisan…?"

The screen was frizzling and Saito looked in pain.

"Ne… Netto… kun… otouto…"

He disappeared in the midst of burst of static and Netto clenched the PET.

"Niisan! Niisan! SAITO – NIISA~N!" He yelled into the air.

He lowered his head while Enzan stood there: "K. S." accidentally stepped over a branch on the ground as he began to walk away: Enzan looked on his direction and the man made a run for it: Enzan frowned.

_That man…? Where have I seen him before…?_

_Rock Man out of league, Blues is the enemy…! Has "Nebula" won…? No! You haven't won yet…! This war isn't over! Not by a long shot! "Nebula"! We, the "Organization", will be your opponents…! Get ready!_


	27. Chapter 27: Nebula's Great Invasion

**Chapter 27: Nebula's great invasion**

17:11 PM (Japan Time), Friday April the 5th…

_Rock Man's been in repairs for over 24 hours already…! _

The "Commander" looked on as one of the Science Labs' secondary labs was busy trying to repair Rock Man's wounds: Netto watched on, crest fallen.

"Saito – niisan…"

Yuuichirou put his left hand over Netto's right shoulder.

"Leave it up to me. I'll definitely make Saito return to normal."

"Yeah!" Netto smiled.

"Luckily… The "Synchro Chip" hasn't been harmed. What's left is to replace the damaged PET with the new-model PET." Yuuichirou added.

Both Netto and he looked on how the scientists put the finish touches to the new-model PET.

_Hum. I can see another of those micro-robots… "K. S." seems to be using a room nearby as base of operations… Let's go talk to "Boss". He got into such a mood… He's really changed: maybe it's just frustration that we're relegated to black ops instead of being a force to be reckoned with like we were time ago… And since Rock Man was doing us a favor by getting rid of the "Darkloids"… Now this had to happen._

The "Commander" warped to the base: he could hear "Boss" impatiently tapping a desk in the real world.

"… "Boss"… The repairs are still continuing… They're planning on installing Rock Man on the new-model PET once they are completed…"

"… I see. New mission: drop by the "castle" and try to check out what those guys are up to. Twilight must be feeling cocky: maybe they'll make some mistake out of confidence." The "Boss" ordered.

"Roger, sir."

17:22 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Hi~h… Hah, hah, hah! Ow!"

A kid had been running across the lobby of the airport with a miniature plan and hit a man.

"Ow… Huh…? Ah!"

The kid looked up and seemed afraid at seeing the man: he gulped and was seemingly expecting to be scolded: the man merely returned him the toy.

"Thanks!"

"Make sure to look ahead of you when you fly!"

"… Netto isn't concentrating in class… He even forgot his backpack. His head is filled with Rock Man…"

Meiru, Hikawa and Chisao were speaking while standing in front the school's gates.

"If the enemy invades at such a time… We'll be in trouble. Rock Man is unable to Plug – In… And Enzan - kun is busy with the new-model PET's production in Ameroupe." Hikawa explained.

"I wish we could do something to help, though…" Meiru sighed in defeat and closed her eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry for the hold up! Okay! Let's go." Netto caught up with them.

"Netto!" A man called out.

"Huh? Ah! Raoul! If it isn't Raoul!" He recognized him.

Raoul, Thunder Man's Operator, was there: he hadn't changed at all since their last encounter in December.

"It's been a while, Netto!" Raoul smiled.

"Yeah! You seem to be fine too, Raoul!"

"Who is he? Chu?" Chisao asked.

"Raoul is a Net Battler who I met in Ameroupe. Raoul's Navi, Thunder Man, is very strong. Nii… Rock Man and I had a challenging battle. Raoul! Why are you in Japan?" Netto asked.

"I'm chasing a "Darkloid"!"

"A "Darkloid"! "Nebula"?" Netto gasped.

"I know the menace "Nebula" is… A comrade Navi was one in by one "Darkloid" of "Nebula". When I sent Thunder Man after him, he fled at the last possible second. It'd seem the subject has come to Japan." Raoul explained

"To Japan…?" Netto muttered.

Meiru and the others looked at each other.

"Setting that asides… Looks like Rock Man got into trouble…"

"Eh? How do you know?" Netto was surprised.

"Have you forgotten? I have access to Ameroupe's reverse society info ring. I can get a hold of it no matter where in the world it happens to be at." Raoul smiled.

"Cool! Chu…"

"Jeez. Why did you bother to become something as boring as a "Net Savior"?"

Netto looked surprised: Hikawa got a call.

"Trouble! The Waterworks is currently under attack by one "Darkloid"!"

"What did you say?" Netto asked, gasping.

"… Send the Police Navis to the Waterworks!"

Commissioner Kifune was trying to coordinate a response against the reported attack.

"Trouble, sir. There's another "Darkloid" at the the Power Plant!"

"A simultaneous attack…! Bothersome "Nebula"…!" He swore aloud.

"… Some "Darkloids" seem to be taking advantage of the current situation and acting out of orders."

"New" Blues was reporting to Twilight while standing at his right and looking towards him: Twilight was merely humming a tune and apparently practicing writing _kanji_ into the air.

"Heh! Whatever. They'll be fulfilling their jobs, anyway. This show is finally getting interesting. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Yay!"

A "Darkloid" showed up on the Waterworks and electrified the water filtering tanks: he snapped his fingers and sent a Police Navi flying before he put a foot over his chest.

"The Cyber World's Handsome Dude, Bright Man, has arrived! _Check it out_! No matter how many Police Navis you group up… They stand no chance against the _great me_! Bright Beam!"

Bright Man was slightly over a meter and sixty tall in height.

His head was protected by a helmet which covered the face all the way until the mouth: two round dome-shaped greenish bulbs seemed to be his eyes' equivalent system.

The helmet's band covering the part where his nose and eyes would be at was tinted black yet the upper section of it had been colored using orange coloring: two grayish metallic cone-formation objects protruded from the sides of the helmet and ended in a bluish spheroid.

Another prominent part about Bright Man's head was that two glowing fluorescent green wires came out from two circular spots and ended in two electrical plugs colored metallic gray and blue.

His neck was covered in the orange vest which ended a short distance from the waist.

His emblem, an orange sphere with six straight lines coming out of its lower edge and set against a sky blue background, was set inside of a navy blue edge with an arrow aiming downwards.

His upper body had an orange vest built over it while the rest of it was colored yellow: two round fluorescent bands were set around his shoulders from where his yellow-skinned arms came out.

His back was plain and unadorned save for a brown box with outer orange edges and inner black edges around a normal plug colored black but with a brown cylindrical body: the insides of the box were brown too.

The forearm armor had an upper orange section and a lower navy blue section: a sky blue band circled the diameter of it close to where the armor began:

A piece of armor shaped like a diamond was located over the palm: the front part of it had another green fluorescent piece on it while the rear part was plain armor: his hands were covered by white "skin".

His lower body and legs were also orange in coloring and were covered in armor from the knees downwards: the armor was also orange, had two blue round stripes, and ended shoes shaped like circles which included a greenish fluorescent band and metallic soils.

He suddenly made several bursts of light be emitted from his eyes and had they rotate around them: they shot forward and hit the police Navis: they were retrieved and he snapped his right hand's index and thumb finger again.

"Yay! My brightness is supreme~!"

"Thunderbolt!" A familiar voice yelled.

Bright Man looked up, but, at that moment, an electrical discharge hit the "Darkloid" fully, raining down from above: he smoked.

"Who…?" He demanded.

"Me! Bright Man!"

Thunder Man dropped in and Bright Man looked nervous.

"Thunder Man!"

Raoul was smiling while standing inside of the Waterworks' control room.

"Heh, heh, heh! Lucky me! You saved me the trouble of having to look for you by causing an event." Raoul commented.

"You'll pay for what you did to our comrade!" Thunder Man declared.

"_Check it out_! We'll see about that!"

The current situation was being monitored by the Net Police and Netto contacted them.

"Commissioner Kifune!" He greeted.

"Netto – kun! Who's that Navi?"

"It's my friend Raoul's partner, Thunder Man! Leave it up to Raoul! He's very strong!" Netto smiled.

"Commissioner? The Police Navis have cornered the "Darkloid" on the Power Plant." Manabe reported.

There was another "Darkloid" inside of the Power Plant.

"… I guess I took you Police Navis a little too lightly. But Cold Man is not a guy to be defeated _that_ easily when cornered! White Breath!"

Cold Man was even shorter in height than Bright Man and he could barely be above the one meter thirty mark in height: as his name was a hint, he was largely designed as a walking fridge: his primary color was cyan blue.

His head was shaped like the overhead freezer compartment of the fridge given how it had a small rectangle used to open it and all: a narrow black rectangular slit beneath it contained his eyes but his nose and mouth were covered by a wrapped scarf of two shades of purple: his emblem was the Alphabet "C" letter colored white.

His main body also had two fridge doors on it with black metallic handles to pull them open, even.

His shoulders were colored blue yet they had an orange circle atop them which seemed to be there to pull in a different color: two short black PCV tubes came out from the sides and connected to his forearms: his arms were black too and had two smaller sections.

These smaller sections included some vertical thin cylinders separated by a round divisor just below the shoulder and mid-length across: his forearms were colored cyan too and had a protruding piece with some stripes running down their length: the forearms' end had a orange band there and five fingers covered in blue skin came out.

His legs popped out from inside of the body, which had a gap on the lower end revealing that his legs must begin inside of it: their "skin" was of a navy blue color and covered the whole of the feet: a cyan cloth was placed atop the ankles and an orange band secured the feet: the soil was cyan and very thin in thickness.

He opened his body's doors and shot an ice ball which froze one of the Navis.

"Hyu~h! I'll freeze all of ya guys! White Breath!"

He did the same with the rest of them.

"Fyu~! That was a piece of a cake. All that's left is freezing this Core Block, and halt the Power Plant! White…!"

A laser shot hit him on the left hand.

"O-ouch! Who…?" He demanded.

A figure shot a precision attack which hit the floor next to Cold Man's right foot.

"… S-stop it! That's dangerous!" Cold Man uttered while trying to dodge the shots.

His opponent was none other than Search Man: Laika was standing inside of the control center.

"I shall proceed to eliminate the "Darkloid"." He announced.

"Search Man…! Laika – kun!" Commissioner Kifune was surprised.

Bright Man snapped his fingers.

"Yay! The shiny great me~!" Bright Man smiled.

"Watch this, Netto… This is our new technique which you don't know about!"

Thunder Man's circles connected with electricity.

"Elec Beam!"

"Sure kill! Bright Beam!"

The two attacks clashed in a bright flash.

"Yay! That level of power is supposed to beat me?"

"Hmpf!" Raoul smirked.

Thunder Man divided his beam in four smaller beams which pushed the obstacle backwards and hit the "Darkloid".

"_Check it_… nya~h! I'll remember this! _Check it out_!"

"Che! He ran away." Raoul scoffed.

"… But… That was a cool technique! You've gotten better, Raoul! Heh, heh!" Netto told him.

_Saved! Saved! Search Man and Thunder Man: they will suffice! Hah! You didn't include them in your calculations, eh, Twilight?_

"… White Breath!"

Cold Man tried to throw a series of snow balls at Search Man, who simply shot all of them: when he shot the last one, though. Cold Man was not in same place as before.

"Hyu~h! I've tricked ya! That one's a fake! Ice Shoot!"

He landed behind Search Man and shot an ice cube: Search Man positioned the barrel of the gun backwards and shot it.

"W-what?"

"There are no blind spots for Search Man."

Cold Man escaped while the "Commander" inwardly chuckled.

17:57 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Raoul – kun. Thanks for your cooperation."

Kifune was thanking Raoul by holding out his hand but Raoul didn't connect.

"There's no need to thank me. They're my enemy too, anyway."

"Commissioner! It's like I told you! Raoul is very strong!"

"True. You definitely have a splendid level of strength, almost like a qualified "Net Savior"…"

"Yes, yes! Raoul! Would you cooperate to help protect Japan? It's okay! Right? Commissioner?" Netto kept on saying.

"If Raoul – kun accepts." Kifune replied.

"Raoul…"

"I don't want to cooperate with the Police. I don't want to be pushed around with orders and missions."

"Raoul…"

"But Netto is my friend. I'll cooperate with you. Heh." He smiled at him.

"Raoul…!"

"There is no need for that." A voice announced from the doorway.

Laika walked in, to Netto's surprise.

_It's been a while! But he doesn't seem to have changed…!_

"Laika!" Netto exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Citizens will just get on the way of missions."

_Oh come on! Mr. Laika! You come back and the first thing you do is criticize? Were it not for him the Waterworks would've been in danger in case you didn't know! _"K. S." exasperatedly thought.

Raoul opened his eyes and muttered something under his breath: Laika walked past him and stopped in front of Commissioner Kifune.

"I, Laika, have come to report to Commissioner Kifune."

"Good work, Laika – kun." Kifune replied.

"Fighting the "Evil" in the Cyber World and protecting the citizens' rights is the mission of the "Net Saviors", sir."

"Che. What "missions"? You help people out of your own _heart_. The feeling of wanting to protect makes you strong and pushes your body forward. Not some "mission"!" Raoul scoffed.

"Weak things such as the "heart" only slow you down."

"I don't think I can become friends with you." Raoul muttered aloud.

"I feel the same way." Laika was unfazed.

_Lovely. You spark a conflict whenever you show up. First it was with the Hikari Brothers gentlemen, now with Mr. Raoul? Will you EVER try not to be that arrogant and think you're above them?_

"H-hey! Both of you…!" Netto told them.

The phone rang and Superintendent Manabe replied to it: Yuuichirou appeared on a holographic screen.

"Papa!"

"Netto. Come to the Science Labs." Yuuichirou told him.

"The Science Labs…? Did something happen to Sa… To Rock Man?"

"I need your body." Yuuichirou merely replied.

"Mine…?" Netto frowned.

"Explanations will come later." Yuuichirou urged.

"Raoul…" Netto muttered as Raoul patted his back.

"Hurry up and go." Raoul rallied in a hushed tone.

18:09 PM (Japan Time)…

_What's this? Why would Hikari – hakase need Mr. Hikari Jr.'s body? Has it something to do with the "Cross Fusion" system…?_

Netto was lying inside of a device placed in the Science Labs being only on his blue boxers: the device was similar to the radiation therapy device he and Enzan had used before, but it had a glass cover and included a button placed below Netto's left hand: Yuuichirou was standing to his right and looking at him while Netto returned the sight.

"If we use your body, which synchronizes with Saito's "Cross Fusion", as basis, then we should be able to improve on the repairs by leaps and bounds." Yuuichirou explained.

Netto eyed his brother's hologram in the device next to him with a worried look to him.

_Saito – niisan… _

"However… Using a person as basis for repairing a Navi is a first and we dunno what can happen. If you were to feel weird at all then press that button. We will immediately cancel the repairs." He signaled one button near Netto's right hand.

"Yeah."

Yuuichirou eyed the "Synchro Chip" which was on his hand.

"Let's begin."

A mechanical arm carried the "Synchro Chip" into a drawer which retreated inside of a machine: a laser scanned both of their bodies and two diagrams appeared on one screen: some pieces of Saito's boots formed around Netto's feet.

_Saito – niisan… Don't worry; I'll help you come back… _

_I see… Speed up Mr. Hikari Sr.'s repairs although it's a risky procedure: but it might the key to healing him since he got damaged during "Cross Fusion" to begin with…!_

"… Pipe pressure: normal. Flow intake stabilized."

The oil refinery of the city looked normal enough until some black electricity started to travel across the pipes: a technician was checking a diagram: one of the diagrams started to flash red.

"No! Abnormality triggered in Valve A13! The valve has been closed!" The technician exclaimed.

He began to type into the keyboard to try to re-open it.

"Pipeline's pressure is increasing! The valve won't open!" He looked nervous.

An explosion rang out.

"… Hyu~h! I can't get back to the hideout empty-handed!"

Bright Man laughed as he messed with the electrical wires: one snapped and fell on top of an oil-carrying pipe which broke open and ignited.

"I'm gonna get serious! _Check it out_!"

_Ah, the savages! Back at acting like savages: back at displaying their uncivilized behavior! _The "Commander" cursed.

"… We have reports of "Darkloids" appearing in the oil refinery."

"Send out the Police Navis! Laika – kun, Raoul – kun! Please get to the scene!" Kifune replied.

"Roger!"

"O.K.!"

The firemen were trying to control the fire which had been created.

"… The "Darkloids" are moving around the area while creating explosions." Manabe reported.

"Hum! Search Man! Analyze and predicts the movements of the "Darkloids"!" Laika ordered.

Raoul was standing near a wall of fire, holding his PET.

"I'm not going to be scared of this show. Let's go, Thunder Man!"

"Yeah!"

Laika emerged from inside an empty conduit: he spotted black electricity travelling across the area: it meant that the "Darkloids" were going through one conduit: he smiled.

"Heh."

Raoul also spotted them travelling through the electrical wires so he ran alongside them.

"Che!"

They spotted each other while running forward while the two "Darkloids" were discussing inside of the Cyber World.

"What bothersome humans, opposing "Nebula"!"

"We'll have ya regret it! _Check it out_!"

Bright Man snapped another high-voltage line wire while Cold Man broke a pipe open: the active wire ignited the oil and it caused a brutal fire which provoked various steel pieces of the high-voltage tower to fall around the area: both Laika and Raoul gasped.

_No! Dodge! Dodge!_

There was a gigantic cloud of dust which covered the area.

"Yay!" Bright Man laughed while making the thumbs up sign.

Laika hid under a truck, although the sharp end of a steel beam was threatening to cut his neck.

"Laika – sama!" Search Man called out.

"I'm fine… If there's even one slight movement then it'll stab me…!" He coolly muttered.

Raoul was on standing in a corner and leaning his back on one of the steel beams.

"Now you've done it, haven't cha… This is quite a dangerous Jungle Gym! Interesting!"

He jumped to the top of a piece and tripled it so all of them fell into the ground: Raoul jumped into the air and gracefully landed on the ground and a cloud of dust swept the area while the truck moved forward and Laika got out with a bruise on his cap.

"…"Just timing", Search Man." He commented.

There was another tremor and Raoul got out of the smoke nearby.

"So you were able to go through that." Laika told him.

Raoul first looked surprised by the compliment, but he smiled.

"You're not that bad, either." He replied.

_Well! They handle it pretty well. Beat those savages._

"… Hyu~h! How die-hard!" Cold Man cursed.

"Bothersome humans…!"

Netto was clenching his teeth and having his eyes closed as the damaged pieces of Saito joined with his body: insofar, both boots and forearms had been assembled: the shoulder pads had also formed and some pieces of the chest area were beginning to assemble.

_I must endure… So that niisan can be cured!_

The cracked chest emblem formed and Netto kept on clenching his teeth: he managed to open his eyes and looked towards Saito.

_This is… his pain…! Niisan… you were hurt so much… Just a bit more…! _He formed a weak smile.

_Yes. You can do it, gentlemen! You can heal him: and you'll defeat Cousin and his proxies! I believe in you gentlemen. You do it because you're one of the few who can do it! You "do" it and not "try" it! And you don't want anything in return… but peoples' smiles! Do your best! Let's check on the oil refinery in the meanwhile…_

"… A voltage converter system..."

The two men had found the control room for a voltage converter the screens of which displayed static: alarms blared and both looked around: Laika eyed the map screen showing a building highlighted in red.

"Security alarm!"

They were suddenly locked inside, so they gasped.

"They're planning on making the voltage converter go berserk so as to blow up everything along with the oil refinery, then!" Laika realized.

"Giving us such special seats… They must really admire us. But I'm not in the mood to die with you. Plug In! Thunder Man, Transmission!"

Thunder Man found some knocked out Police Navis and he crouched to examine them: Search Man also came in.

"All these Police Navis… In such a short time…" Search Man muttered.

A nasty surprise awaited them: two more "Darkloids" had appeared.

"There are other enemies as well!" Laika gasped.

Both Thunder Man and Search Man turned around to look at them with unimpressed faces.

"I'm Star Man: and I'm gonna beat you guys!" One stated.

Star Man could be around Bright Man's height: he had a more "humanoid" design to him.

His face was white in color: he had no nose and his eyes were navy blue with small round white spots on them: he had two round navy blue/blackish ear-pads with a small reddish cone coming out of them and aiming SE.

His hairstyle was punk in style (or at least gave off that impression): it consisted on five golden spikes aiming northwards

Three golden bands were wrapped around his neck and a scar-like extension came out from behind it to end in a star shape.

His emblem, a white star set against a blue background with red and blue edges, could be spotted on the forehead.

His arms were blue in color until the elbow and then turned white:

His upper body was colored navy blue and the rest of it (namely the legs) was colored in a pure white shade.

He sported two tall boots with a brown upper edge just below the knee while their main color was a dull orange one.

"Nah… Sword Man's Grand Sword will make cybernetic scrap out of them." The other stated.

_Ah! Sword Man! He was there on the day of the _coup_! Star Man: they look childish but well, given how Rock Man is… _

Cold Man appeared behind Thunder Man.

"Hyu~h! You guys come later on and take all the credit?" Cold Man grumbled.

One change now noticeable on him was a small LCD temperature readout placed below his main body which read minus 40 Celsius: a small cyan blue piece shaped like the lower end of a circle was there too.

Bright Man also appeared behind Search Man.

"Those guys are MY preys!" He proclaimed.

_Four on two! How typical of savages. But something tells me they don't know what "team-work" means!_

"It's become interesting!" Raoul grinned.

Nobody moved.

"Thunder Man! Lion Thunder!"

The "Darkloids" dodged the attack.

"Hum!" Sword Man muttered.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah…" Star Man laughed.

"The _great me_ is the strongest in electric attacks! Energy Ball!"

Thunder Man dodged it but Sword Man took out one of his head – swords, the blue-colored one, and used it to deflect the ball.

"Cry, Grand Sword!"

"What?"

Thunder Man was taken aback by that: the attack hit Thunder Man but Bright Man was displeased.

"_Check it out!_ Sword Man! Don't use the great me's attacks!" He protested.

"Shut the hell up. You're no more than a little scrap which sparkles." He drily replied.

Thunder Man got up while holding his right arm.

"Great Sword!" Sword Man shot a slice of energy.

"Bright Beam!"

Both attacks hit Thunder Man.

"Thunder Man!"

Search Man kept his cool and shot at Star Man.

"Meteor!"

The descending meteors intercepted the shots.

"Che."

"Hyu~h! I've gotten an opening! Iceberg Press!"

Cold Man fell from above in a compacted form (having pulled into the body his arms and legs) and hit Search Man fully filling the adjacent ground with cooled down air.

"Search Man!"

"Hyu~h! I'll defeat him!"

"No! I will! Meteor!"

Cold Man ran around, scared by the meteors.

"Stop it! That's dangerous! White Breath!"

He shot it at the meteors and they cooled: they fell to the ground near Search Man and exploded: Search Man roared in pain.

_This is turning bad. Although they don't want to cooperate some of them are smart enough to make use of the other's moves!_

"I said I was the one that would defeat him!" Cold Man protested.

"Heh, heh, heh."

"What can we do…?"

"Plug Lariat!"

The attack (Bright Man shooting his plug like a whip) hit Thunder Man.

"Sword Press!"

Sword Man tackled him from below and propelled him up before tossing him at the ground.

"Stand up, Thunder Man!"

"Full Power!" Cold Man charged up energy and opened up his doors to load up energy.

"Search Man!"

Search Man locked on Cold Man while Bright Man was strangling Thunder Man with his plug wires.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Che!"

"Now! Spiral Sword!"

Sword Man shot both of his remaining swords, which formed an "X" shape and headed for Thunder Man's neck.

"Thunder Man!"

"Fire!"

The shot curved before reaching Cold Man, who closed his doors.

"Hyu~h! Where are you aiming at?" Cold Man mocked.

The shot hit the two swords and they fell to the ground: Sword Man and Bright Man lowered their guards.

"_Check it out!_" Bright Man uttered.

Thunder Man used the opening to kick Bright Man.

"He aimed at the swords, you're telling me?" Cold Man was stunned.

"You…!" Raoul was surprised.

"A little is fine. But buy me some time."

"Che. Thunder Man!" Raoul made a smirk.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Where are you aiming at?" Bright Man mocked.

The energy sphere stopped in the air and shone before a series of thunderbolts rained down in the area.

"What?" Bright Man was puzzled.

"What a crafty tactic!" Cold Man cursed.

"Search Man!"

He charged up his "Scope Gun".

"Fire!"

He hit Cold Man fully: a crack appeared and a block of ice broke as the beam continued onwards.

"Ice Cube?" Search Man was surprised.

Cold Man moved behind him yet again.

"Hyu~h! Luckily I kept a dummy set up just in case!"

Laika clenched his teeth.

"Use this! Thunder Man!" Raoul ordered.

Thunder Man stood in the middle of the "Scope Hun" beam and roared.

"What are you doing?" Laika was surprised.

"Elec Wheel!"

An electric tornado formed around Thunder Man: the shot curved around it and headed for Bright Man.

"What? UNBELIEVABLE~!" He yelled as he was deleted.

"Fall back! Hyu~h!" Cold Man suggested.

There was a unanimous agreement so they all fled the area in a rush: the shutters opened and the system returned to normal.

_Heh, heh, heh. One more down! Now you see what "team work" can do! You herd of savages!_

"You sure did a good job for a citizen." Laika commented.

"Why did you help me?" Raoul questioned.

"To accomplish the mission. I can't take on four at once: that'd been difficult!" Laika nonchalantly replied.

"What a snobby guy…" Raoul grinned.

"Guess so!" Thunder Man shrugged.

"… Thanks to you the repair of the body is done. Now we just have to wait for him to wake up." Yuuichirou reported once the system halted.

"Saito – niisan…"

"Well then! We have to hurry over here… And complete the new-model PET." Yuuichirou announced.

_Saito – niisan! Let's fight together and beat the bad guys!_


	28. Chapter 28: Completion! New Model PET!

**Chapter 28: Completion! New Model PET!**

08:28 AM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 6th…

"… Hullo!"

Anetta had entered one of the Science Labs' offices.

"Is everyone working hard?" She asked while smiling and closing her eyes.

She opened them to find the office devoid of life.

"Huh? There's no one… Hmmm… Ah!"

She had been looking around and had spotted Netto sitting on a sofa, looking tense.

"Oh ! That's Netto! Oi! Netto~!" She called out.

Netto did not move at all: it looked like he had not heard her to begin: a door opened and Enzan walked in carrying a folder of documents under his right arm.

"Enzan!"

"Anetta."

"What are you doing here of all places?" Anetta asked.

Enzan sat on a chair behind a desk and began to work with a PC.

"Lending a hand to Hikari – hakase… By compiling the data." He replied.

"Hmmm…" Anetta seemed to be thinking about it.

"Speaking of you, Anetta… What's up?" Enzan asked.

"I heard everyone's working hard on the new PET so I decided to make some snacks and came here, but... Where's everybody?"

"If you mean Hikari – hakase and the others… They're on another lab, making the final adjustments to the new-model PET." Enzan replied.

Yuuichirou was overseeing the mechanical construction of the new PET and reading a report at the same time.

"Eh… Really? And here I made snacks for everyone, too… Well then! Let's eat them instead!"

Enzan ignored her as he kept typing in the PC: Anetta looked offended.

"Ta – da- n!" She suddenly announced.

She opened a suitcase and showed him two vegetarian sandwiches.

"Anetta's super – special sandwiches! They're really delicious!"

Enzan looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Why are you giving me that look? They're actually very good! Cooking is my specialty, ya know!" She protested.

_So it'd seem, Mademoiselle, so it'd seem. Well. The final preparations are underway so we'll soon be able to counter the enemy again… _

Enzan didn't reply.

"Ah come on! Jeez! I give up! Here. Eat it!"

She handed him one of the sandwiches and she then walked towards Netto.

"Here is yours, Netto."

"Huh? Huh… Ah… Thanks." Netto looked up, surprised.

"You don't look fine. I heard about it. Your PET got broken."

"Yeah. We never know when the "Darkloids" will strike again. And here I am, unable to do anything!"

"But it's okay, right? Rock Man being fine and all…"

"What do you mean it's O…!" Netto began but cut himself off.

He suddenly remembered about how Anetta's Navi, Silk, had sacrificed herself to save the patients trapped in a hospital: Enzan looked serious.

_Thin ice, thin ice. Be careful, Mr. Hikari Jr._

"Don't sweat it. It can't be helped. Go on! Take a bite, you'll feel better."

"Sorry…"

"Heh, heh! Forget it, forget it! Just focus on your next battles. Then you'll be in the right mood when the new model PET is completed."

Netto looked at her with a surprised face: he soon regained his composure and smiled.

"You're right. Okay! It's food time!"

"Now there's the Netto I know!" Anetta told him.

Enzan smiled and kept an eye.

"But is this really good…?" Netto asked.

"…How rude! It looks a bit strange: but it's really good! Go on! Eat up, eat up!" Anetta insisted.

Netto gulped given how some of the sauce on it was threatening to spill out of it and stain his clothes.

"W-well…" Netto gulped.

He made a bite.

"Whoa… Delicious!" Netto exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Anetta asked.

"And it's different!" Netto added.

Enzan's sandwich began to melt and he looked baffled at how could Netto possibly find it eatable to begin with.

"Hey! Whaddya mean by that?" Anetta sounded offended while questioning Netto.

"Hah, hah… Sorry, sorry."

Enzan didn't look hungry at all.

_Heh! Maybe you prefer one hot-dog or a hamburger to this "cocktail", Mr. Ijuuin? Heh, heh, heh…_

09:03 AM (Japan Time)…

"… How is it? Search Man?"

Laika was sitting inside of a police car's rear seats: the car was parked in the road next to what looked like a power supply facility.

"There is nothing unusual on this location."

"The "Darkloids" aren't the types to take breaks. They'll definitely show up so as to spread terror and fear amongst the population." Laika warned while working with a laptop.

"Roger."

"Intelligence from the Net Police computers makes it certain that they'll show up in this area. Be on your guard."

"Roger. Ah!"

Cold Man showed up with some Viruses.

"Hmmm… Hah!" He muttered.

The Viruses began to move forward but Search Man started to deal with them.

"Wha!" Cold Man uttered.

"So! You showed your hide around! I won't let you guys get away with it, "Darkloid"!"

"Hyu~h! Search Man! You guys: attack him!"

"… Gruh! You lowlife!"

Thunder Man was giving Sword Man a run for his money.

"So you showed up! Sword Man!" Thunder Man told him.

"Thunder Man!"

"Go, Thunder Man! Protect this building!" Raoul rallied as he raced inside of a building being attacked.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah… Hah, hah, hah, hah! Run! Or else your _ramen_ will cool over! Net Police! My useful pawns will play with them! Today I win… Mr. _Dark_ Blues, _Comrade_!"

Twilight had been laughing aloud as he witnessed how he was keeping the Cyber World defenders busy: he then summoned the "new" Blues or, rather, Dark Blues: the "Darkloid" appeared and kneeled behind his master.

"Thou have summoned me? Twilight – sama?" He requested.

"It's time for you to shine. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." Dark Blues bowed.

"Mission: destroy the new model PET. However! Two is better than one. There'll be a backup." Twilight commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Star Man appeared behind Dark Blues.

"By the way! Tell Cold Man to report to me: I want him to cool over all _ramen_ in the city!" He grinned.

"Huh… Yes, sir."

"The _Danna_'s acting a bit weird…" Star Man whispered.

"Any objections?" Twilight asked while lifting his eyebrows.

"Yikes! N-no, _Danna_!"

"Then move it."

"R-roger!"

Both "Darkloids" abandoned the room while the "Commander" looked on: Twilight frowned and began to look around the room.

"… My imagination…? Guess so…" He muttered.

_Hmpf… Given how I'm using sensor data… Detecting my physical presence is impossible! Twilight… Today you'll fail! My word!_

"… Is that so? Understood."

Enzan ended a call he'd received via his PET and turned to look at both Netto and Anetta, who were sitting down on the sofa.

"It was from Commissioner Kifune. It'd seem "Nebula" is wrecking havoc out there again." He reported.

Netto made a grimace.

"Netto…" Anetta muttered.

The phone on the desk rang.

"Hello? Ah! Papa! Huh?" Netto sounded surprised.

The group made their way to the lab where Yuuichirou showed everyone the new PET, which was placed inside of glass case.

"This is the new model PET: the Advanced PET II." He announced.

"Advanced PET II?" Netto asked with awe.

This "Advanced PET II" had a main shape which didn't divert much from that of the "usual" PET II: it had a carcass over its lower end colored blue on the outside and white in the inner edge.

The plastic cover was open and it happened to be colored white: it had a small Plexiglas dome over the center of it which allowed for one to see the PET screen while also protecting it from blows or scratches: the cover's outer face had blue stripes running down parallel to the Plexiglas dome.

"Before this… The PETs weren't able to harness the full potential of the "Synchro Chip". However! This new mode PET is different. This is a PET made to be fully compatible with "Synchro Chips". Of course: it's constructed like the PETs which already exist."

_Impressive, Hikari – hakase!_

"But its capabilities when it comes to "Cross Fusion" make it outstanding compared to the current models." Yuuichirou explained.

"A PET model which is fully compatible with "Synchro Chips"…"

"It's amazing!" Anetta exclaimed.

The screen booted up and Rock Man appeared inside of it: the software background and such hadn't changed from that of the PET II.

"Netto – kun! Otouto!"

"Saito – niisan! You healed?" Netto asked.

"Yup. I'm totally back to normal. It's thanks to you, otouto."

"I see. I'm glad of it." Netto sighed in relief.

"That's great, Netto!" Anetta told him.

"O.K.! Niisan! Let's hurry and get back into action!" Netto rallied.

"Wait a min, you two. You can't use that PET yet." Yuuichirou warned.

"Huh? But ain't it completed already?"

"It's true that it's completed. But we're not yet done initializing it."

"Initializing?"

A set of bars and text windows appeared on the screen.

"This PET's installed programs and data aren't fully operational yet."

"Meaning that, until the initialization progress is complete, you won't be able to "Plug-In" or use "Cross Fusion"." Enzan told them.

"Aw. Man…" Netto looked disappointed.

"Just wait a bit longer. I'll try to make it finish faster."

Rock Man disappeared from the screen and several graphs popped out.

_Well. When you buy a computer you must go through the installation and first-time booting procedure so…_

"No way…" Netto grumbled.

"Let's not be too hasty." Enzan shrugged.

"We just need to wait another little bit!" Anetta encouraged.

Alarms suddenly blared into life as the ominous shining showed up on the skies: as if it was a repeat of two months ago, the "Dimensional Converters" dropped into the compound's grounds and formed a "Dimensional Area" around the whole of its surface.

_No way! Cousin's going to try to destroy this advancement? Cousin! You savage! You barbarian! And then you try to play the "high-class guy"… Bloody "IQ" and their megalomania! They passed that into you, didn't they?_ "K. S." cursed under his breath.

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

"Why is it here?" Netto cursed.

"What does this mean? Ah!" Enzan wondered before gasping.

"Hra~h!"

A figure appeared on the middle of the air and attacked the desk where the new-model PET was: they group fell into to the ground because the shockwave pushed them there: the PET flied out of the desk and skid across the ground: Dark Blues stood up from amongst the large cloud of dust.

"Blues!" Enzan yelled.

"What is he doing here?" Netto asked.

"Where's the new-model PET?" Dark Blues demanded.

"What did he say?" Netto was surprised.

"I see! This is the real attack and the others were but a distraction!" Enzan realized with a grimace.

"Hmpf!" Dark Blues made a smirk.

He began to look around.

"Hmpf."

Dark Blues spotted the new-model PET lying on the ground and grinned: he began to walk over to its location.

"There, huh…" He grinned.

"Stop it, Blues!" Enzan yelled while Netto looked on with fear.

"Too late…!"

A hand quickly grabbed the PET and Dark Blues' attack failed: Yuuichirou looked nervous and so did Enzan and Netto: Dark Blues was grinning. But he suddenly formed made a grimace.

"You lowlife…!" He cursed.

Anetta had picked the PET and was holding it.

"I won't! I won't ever let you destroy it no matter what!" She yelled.

"Run, Anetta!" Enzan commanded.

Dark Blues hissed something and began to chase her.

"Netto! Skip ahead!" Enzan told him.

"Yeah!" Netto replied.

Both ran out in different directions while Anetta ran down a corridor.

"If you want it, try to catch me! Your walking is way too…!"

She suddenly spotted how Dark Blued jumped across the air.

"Anetta!"

Enzan locked a steel shutter to stall him but Dark Blues was unfazed.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter where you run to: you can't come outside of "Dimensional Area" after all…" Dark Blues muttered aloud.

Anetta kept on running while Enzan closed all steel shutters.

_I'm late again! I got distracted by those pawns! I must intervene: I won't let them score a victory! _The "Commander" cursed as he appeared in the Science Labs' Cyber World.

Anetta spotted an open storage room, so she ran inside and closed the door: she breathed heavily while leaning her back against a metallic shelf.

"If only I could escape with this… Everything will be O.K." She muttered.

She clutched the PET closer to her: Dark Blues blasted another shutter and she gasped: she then heard how Dark Blues was walking down the corridor: Anetta looked afraid and Dark Blues walked past the storeroom's door: when trying to move to the right, Anetta accidentally dropped a pot into the ground.

"There, huh…" Dark Blues grinned and stopped.

Anetta gasped and looked anxious: Dark Blues was about to slash the door when he collided with an ice barrier which had formed out of nowhere.

"Ice? Where did it come out from?" He cursed aloud.

_That'd be my handiwork, you clown._

He managed to break through and found the room empty: he noticed a cover on the ground and realized that Anetta had fled using the air ducts.

"Hmpf!"

Enzan was holding Anetta's hand while inside of the air duct.

"That was close."

Anetta turned to face him.

"Come this way."

They emerged on another zone and Enzan started to talk with Yuuichirou using his PET II.

"Hakase. Hikari – hakase."

"Enzan – kun? What a relief. Are you all right?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way there with Anetta."

He abruptly interrupted the connection.

"No good. Blues can tap the transmissions…" He muttered.

"Ah! Enzan." Anetta warned.

Dark Blues walked towards them.

"I found you, humans." He stated.

"Too late! This way!" Enzan cursed.

He grabbed Anetta's hand and ran away.

"As long as we're inside of the "Dimensional Area" there's nowhere to run off to!" Dark Blues reminded them.

_What should we do…? We can't run to the outside of the "Dimensional Area"…! _

"Ah! I get it! The "Dimensional Area"! Anetta! Let's go this way!"

Netto was walking towards the direction Enzan and Anetta were: he wore a wireless micro with a earphone.

"Wait a min, Netto! What does this mean? Enzan – kun and Anetta are heading for the west wing's elevators."

"Huh? But isn't the hall beyond that scheduled for demolition?"

"He's turned off the communications. Probably to avoid Blues from tracking them down…" Yuuichirou told him with some surprise while typing into a keyboard.

"Blast it!" Netto cursed before running off.

Enzan and Anetta reached the elevator and called for it but it was taking quite a while.

"Anetta. How's the initialization going like?"

"Looks like it ain't over yet…"

The hallway door was blown up and Dark Blues walked in while the elevator arrived.

"Hurry it up, Anetta!"

They ran inside and Enzan pressed the "B3" button: the elevator didn't respond immediately, though.

"Ya can't run."

Dark Blues increased his pace: Enzan shielded Anetta while he kept on pressing the button: the doors finally closed just in time and the elevator started to descend: Dark Blues smiled and morphed his right forearm into the sword: he was about to strike the doors when another ice barrier formed.

"Again! Che! Enzan…!" He cursed.

_You're blaming the wrong man._

"… Anetta. Let me borrow the PET." Enzan told her.

"Huh?"

"Find somewhere to hide. Blues' goal is just the new-model PET." Enzan told her while giving her the back.

"No." She merely replied.

Enzan turned around, surprised.

"If I did that then Blues would target you, Enzan! Right? It's sad to be targeted by your own Navi. I don't want to see that again… Someone losing his Navi…"

She remembered Silk's sacrifice.

"If I hold onto this then Netto and Rock Man will surely be able to beat the "Darkloids", and return Blues back to normal!" Anetta argued with obvious optimism.

"Yeah. You're right."

"True, true!"

Dark Blues' sword pierced the ceiling all of a sudden.

"YA~H!" Anetta shrieked.

Dark Blues began to pierce the sword in different spots.

"Anetta!" Enzan gasped.

Enzan picked the 15th floor while Anetta crawled across the floor, trying to dodge the sword: Enzan grabbed her and ran to the opposite end of the elevator: Dark Blues stood up and walked towards the other side of the roof.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

He was about to hit the ceiling when the elevator stopped in said floor: the doors opened.

"Run for it!"

The elevator's ceiling fell in. Dark Blues was about to follow them when the doors closed and another ice sheet formed.

"Huh? This isn't Enzan's work?" He wondered aloud.

_Catching up, you barbarian?_

Enzan and Anetta ran and found themselves inside of another storage room which seemed to be a dead end.

"A dead end? It can't be!" Anetta gasped.

"Hell." Enzan cursed.

He looked around and spotted something.

"Hmpf. Did you really think you'd be able to run from me, you inferior humans?"

After destroying _another_ ice sheet Dark Blues entered the room to find it empty.

"Impossible! They vanished, you say?" He growled.

Enzan and Anetta had used the ducts to descend to the basement where all the useless paper was piled in big containers.

"Saved…!"

She tried to get out.

"Ah! PET, PET!"

Anetta fished for the PET and caught it.

"Thanks goodness…"

The PET beeped: Anetta opened the cover and found a message being displayed onscreen.

"The completion of initialization"

"… Initialization completed! System on standby: O.K.! You can use it anytime now." Rock Man announced.

"Rock Man! You did it!" Anetta exclaimed, relieved.

_Phew! Now we can use it. All that's left is for Mr. Hikari Jr. to get down there and beat that punk._

"Anetta. Let's hurry." Enzan told her.

"Where are we going?" Anetta asked.

"The underground test room."

"Test room…? But how do we give this to Netto?"

"Don't worry. Knowing the guy then he's surely on his way here by now."

Enzan stood up and walked away.

"Let's blow Blues away. Lend me a hand, Anetta." Enzan smiled.

Dark Blues blasted another ice-covered door up and eyed the empty foyer in front of him.

"Hell! Where did you go to, humans?" He growled.

He suddenly picked up a PET's signal.

"Enzan…"

Enzan was standing on front of the "Dimensional Area" test area and he had the new-model PET on hand which was transmitting the signal before he stopped it: the door opened and Enzan turned around.

"Hmpf. So you've finally given up, Enzan?" He mocked.

"Who knows?" Enzan replied.

"Where's the PET?" Dark Blues demanded.

Enzan stepped inside the test area.

"It's in here." Enzan replied.

"Why don't you be nice and hand it over?" Dark Blues ordered.

"What if I said "no" instead?"

"Hmpf. I'll steal it, then. Hra~h!"

Blues tried to attack him.

"Anetta! Now!"

He ducked and jumped out of the "Dimensional Area" test area with only losing a few hair strands: Anetta turned it on, thus effectively trapping Dark Blues inside.

"What? A "Dimensional Area"!" He hissed.

"We did it!" Anetta exclaimed.

"No matter how hard you try not even you will be able to break this."

"Enzan! You lowlife…!" He hissed.

"You did it, Enzan!" Anetta ran towards him.

"Yeah. Now let's hurry up and meet up with Netto." Enzan replied.

"Eh… Not bad at all. But it was in vain." An amused voice rang out.

They gasped when seeing Star Man sitting on top of the "Dimensional Area" test area.

_Oh hell! I forgot about their accomplices! But at least the most dangerous one is out of commission for the time being._

"We really HAVE to destroy that PET, ya see."

He jumped into the ground.

"Come on. Give that new-model PET to me." Star Man commanded.

"A "Darkloid"… Blues didn't come alone, then…!" Enzan muttered while shielding Anetta.

"How about you give up this pointlessness? I can destroy you guys along with it, you know. Come on: hand it over." Star Man extended his right hand.

One of air duct covers on the ceiling came off and hit Star Man.

"What?" Anetta was baffled.

"Ops, ops! My bad! My bad! I got a bit lost!"

They both looked upwards and saw Netto inside of the duct.

"Hiya! Sorry to keep you waiting! Anetta!"

"Netto!" Anetta exclaimed in relief.

"Hop!"

Netto jumped to ground level.

"Couldn't you have come a bit earlier?" Enzan smiled.

"What are you saying? It was pure trouble to follow you two, ya know!"

"Anetta."

Enzan handed the PET to Anetta and she gave it to Netto.

"Here you go, Netto. You can use it now."

"_Thank you_, Anetta! Yo! Niisan!" He greeted.

"Netto - kun!" Rock Man greeted back.

Star Man rose from beneath the duct cover, hissing.

"How dare you, you dude…!" He hissed.

"That's my line, you know! After being unable to battle, Rock Man and I are letting it all out. Just you watch! My and Rock Man's real strength!"

_Go for it, Hikari Netto! Rock Man!_

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

The "Cross Fusion" didn't change in any superficial manner.

_Let's see what can you do, Hikari Netto and Rock Man!_

"It can't be helped, then. I'll defeat you and then destroy the new-model PET! Star Arrow!"

A vortex opened and various light bursts came out.

_Let's go, niisan!_

_Yup! Otouto!_

He ran forward at an incredible speed, effectively dodging all of the attack: Star Man was frozen in place as "CF" Netto punched him: Star Man he skidded several meters across the ground, yelling.

_By all the… What speed! _The "Commander" gasped.

_Hum! By my hat! It's true! The "Cross Fusion" is powered up!_

_Incredible!_ Netto looked at his own body, amazed.

_Netto – kun! Let's not take too much time noting the improvements on speed and power! _Saito suggested.

Even Enzan was baffled.

"This is the power of the new-model PET?" He wondered aloud.

"O~kay!" "CF" Netto grinned.

He walked forward while Star Man got up.

"What the hell WAS that? Then… How's THIS like? Meteor!"

Star Man launched several burning meteors: "CF" Netto quickly skidded to halt and jumped into the sky thus effectively dodging them: he sighed in relief.

_Whew! Too close, too close… _

He was baffled to see how high he was.

_WHOA~! W-what the heck is this? _

_The jump levels and their duration have also been increased!_

Star Man looked rather pissed off and he opened that vortex again.

_But all I did was jumping…_

_Otouto! Front! _

"Meteor!"

This time a meteor hit "CF" Netto in the emblem, thus sending him crashing against the far wall and into the ground.

"Netto!" Anetta exclaimed.

"Heh. I happen to know that spot is your weakness." Star Man grinned.

But Star Man was baffled when the chest emblem shone and the damage disappeared.

"Ow, ow, ow… Eh? Not a single scratch?" "CF" Netto muttered.

"I-it can't be!" Star Man uttered.

Star Man tried something else.

"Shooting Star Shower!"

_Otouto!_

_Yeah!_

"CF" Netto ran forward.

"Battle Chip, Swo…! Whoa! It's already here?" The sword had materialized before he'd finished his sentence.

_The transfer speed for Chips of the new-model PET is faster too!_

_Okay! In that case…!_

_Let's go for it!_

He started to jump from star to star and slashing some of them along the way: there was an explosion.

"I did it!" Star Man sounded victorious.

"CF" Netto emerged from the smoke unscratched and looking serious.

"Battle Chip, Shotgun!"

The attack sent Star Man flying.

"Battle Chip, Elec Sword!"

He slashed diagonally heading towards the ground.

"A~H!" Star Man yelled.

"CF" Netto gracefully landed on the ground.

"We did it, Saito – niisan!" Netto exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"HRA~H!"

A large horizontal cut could be seen on the "Dimensional Area" test area before it exploded: part of Dark Blues' sword landed in the ground and got stuck there before it de-materialized.

"The "Dimensional Area"…!" Anetta exclaimed.

"It can't be! He went to the end of sacrificing the sword!" Enzan uttered.

Dark Blues came out, snickering: he eyed the broken sword and made a grimace.

"Blues… You…" "CF" Netto faced the "Darkloid".

"Netto, Saito… Next time I'll definitely defeat you lowlifes!" He cursed while snarling.

"Yeah! Come anytime. We won't lose at all!" "CF" Netto challenged.

"That goes for you lowlife, too, Enzan! Remember it!" He warned before leaving.

Netto picked up the PET once the "Dimensional Area" vanished.

"We did it, Saito – niisan!"

"It was a success!"

"Netto~! You did it, Netto!" Anetta told him.

"Thanks! It was thanks to you, Anetta!"

"Heh, heh! No! It was thanks to Enzan! If it had been on my own, it definitely would've been destroyed long ago! Right, Enzan?" She replied.

"That's for sure. You should thank ME, you two." Enzan replied while having both hands inside of his pockets.

"Heh! What are ya talking about?" Netto grinned.

"Thanks, Enzan!" Anetta replied.

"Even so, I'd pulled it off way better if I had been working alone. I had this excess baggage, after all…" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're just saying this 'cause you want more mustard in your sandwich!"

Enzan looked like he didn't want to talk about that topic.

"Eh… No… That's…" He hesitantly replied.

"Well then! I've decided! I'll bring you some tomorrow!" Anetta told him.

"Just forgive me…" Enzan sighed in defeat.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Netto – kun! There's a backup request from the Net Police."

"O.K.! Let's go! Niisan! I'll be leavin'! See ya! Enzan, Anetta!"

"Do your best, Netto!" Anetta added.

Netto ran off, feeling all fueled up.

_Get ready, "Nebula"! Saito – niisan and I will definitely smash you guys' ambitions! _


	29. Chapter 29: Mysterious Masked Navi

**Chapter 29: Mysterious Masked Navi**

17:17 PM (Japan Time), Sunday April the 7th…

"… Hurry it up!"

"I know that!"

Netto and Enzan ran into a facility being attacked.

"If the research facility goes berserk there could be a big explosion encompassing the perimeter!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Leave it to me and niisan!" Netto replied.

They entered the control center.

"Here's the place!" Enzan announced.

"OK! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Sword Man's yellow head was making short work of the firewall: he uttered a cry of war, hit the firewall, and made a hole on it.

"Stop right there, Sword Man!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"Huh? Rock Man! I won't let you get in the way!" Sword Man proclaimed while holding up a shining blade.

He jumped towards Rock Man and let out a cry of war: Rock Man, however, quickly drew the Rock Buster and shot Sword Man several times: his shots met the intended target, covering Sword Man in dust.

_Heh. Eat punishment, you Cerberus wannabe._ The "Commander" chuckled.

Sword Man noticed something sharp on his back but shrugged it off: Rock Man didn't pay attention to the slight sound of something metallic hitting the ground.

_Give them a lesson, Rock Man! You're unknowingly paving the road for us "organization" to rise to power again!_

The Rock Buster shots propelled Sword Man towards the firewall and he hit it with his back.

"Ack!" He uttered.

"Bubble Shot, Slot In!"

Rock Man shot the attack at Sword Man and caused an explosion.

"GRAH!"

The smoke cleared: Sword Man was still in shape.

"Why, you…!" He hissed.

Some "Dimensional Converters" emerged in different spots of the facility and formed a "Dimensional Area" around its perimeter.

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Enzan exclaimed.

Sword Man materialized.

"I'll show you my power!" He proclaimed.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Sword Man roared as he dashed towards "CF" Netto: "CF" Netto, however, quickly flipped into the air so Sword Man hit the concrete ground instead: "CF" Netto jumped and landed in top of a pipe hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow! My body's reactions feel totally different! This must be a function of the new model PET!" He exclaimed.

"Don't let your guard down! Here he comes!" Enzan warned.

"HRA~H!" Sword Man yelled.

"CF" Netto tried to shoot at him with the Rock Buster but Sword Man moved very fast and dodged: he suddenly appeared right in front of "CF" Netto who tried to maneuver the Rock Buster to attack at close-quarters.

"Battle Chip, Iai Form! Slot In!" Enzan announced

He used the "Battle Chip Gate" to transfer the Battle Chip to "CF" Netto.

"Oh!" "CF" Netto gasped.

His Rock Buster was replaced by a normal Sword Battle Chip.

_You're letting the guard down, Hikari Netto!_

"CF" warped and moved forward at a great speed, entering into a deadlock with the adversary.

"Huh… HRA~H!" "CF" Netto yelled.

He sent Sword Man flying towards the ground: Sword Man roared while "CF" Netto landed back on the ground.

"_Thank you_, Enzan!" "CF" Netto told him.

"Not yet!" Enzan warned.

"This guy…!" Sword Man hissed.

"Hey! The next Chip! Hurry up!" "CF" Netto told Enzan.

Enzan put a face which surely meant "I'm-not-your-butler" but he inserted the Chip nevertheless.

"Battle Chip, Mega Cannon! Slot In!"

"CF" Netto took out the cannon and shot: the attack hit Sword Man head-on.

"GROA~H!" He roared.

There was an explosion and some smoke: when it cleared, Sword Man was filled with bruises and groaning in pain.

"I'll remember this!" He proclaimed.

"CF" Netto reversed out of "Cross Fusion" and picked the PET.

"He ran away… But we managed to avoid further destruction." Enzan commented as he examined the computers.

"Hey! Don't you feel like niisan and I are unrivaled?" Netto grinned as he looked at his PET.

"What did you say?"

"Heh! Thanks to the new model PET's functions we've gotten some power-up!"

"Your Operating skills are still way far from polished. You won because I used the "Battle Chip Gate" to transfer you the necessary Chips." Enzan criticized.

"True, true! That's it! Thanks to that I don't have to worry about running out of Chips to use during "Cross Fusion" anymore! It'll be nice to count on you from now on!"

He hit with his palm Enzan's back, to cheer him up, but he wasn't amused in the least: he looked defeated, even.

"Hah, hah… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

Both came out: Enzan was fuming but the glanced at the car of "K. S." parked nearby and the man reading the newspapers: he directed a suspicious glare at the car while Netto kept on laughing so he didn't notice: the man lowered the upper edge of the newspapers to show his face and grinned at Enzan: before Enzan could react, though, he ignited the car and ran away.

_That man… Where have I seen them before?_

He shrugged and both made their way to the Net Police HQ to report to Commissioner Kifune and Superintendent Manabe.

"… I see. This incident was the work of Sword Man." Commissioner Kifune commented after they had reported.

"But we solved in a flawless manner! Even if the opponent is THE Sword Man… He's so easy to beat up thanks to the amazing functions of the new-model PET!" Netto replied with pride.

"No. Sword Man should be more powerful. Something is different compared to last time around." Enzan corrected.

"What's different is this model PET! And your own "Battle Chip Gate"! Now I can easily give Rock Man some Rare Chips!" Netto told Enzan in a cocky manner.

"I see… You've got a lot of enthusiasm as a Net Police member."

"Please leave it up to our unrivaled tag-combo, sir! Right?"

Netto slapped Enzan's back again, starling him: Enzan scoffed and left.

"Where are you going, Enzan?"

Enzan walked out into the corridor and took out his PET II.

_Let's check who they contact… I allowed him to see me: maybe he'll remember our previous meeting even. Heh, heh, heh. _"K. S." chuckled as he looked at the dragonfly footage.

Raoul was sitting cross legged in the oak floor and looked out into a garden of a temple: he seemed to be meditating.

_Hum! Mr. Raoul… _

A monk passed nearby: he carried a stick on his hands and had his eyes closed: Raoul's PET beeped and the monk seemed to raise an eyebrow to display annoyance.

"Raoul. There's an incoming transmission from the Net Police." Thunder Man announced.

Raoul opened one eye, but at that moment, the monk hit him in the left shoulder from behind with the stick.

"OUCH!" Raoul yelped.

Raoul replied to the call and saw that Enzan was on the screen.

"Oh. You. Enzan." Raoul greeted.

"It'd seem that you're still in Japan, Mr. Raoul." Enzan went straight to the point.

"Yeah. I wanted to enjoy some meditation before going back. So… Is something going on? Huh? What did you say?"

"Can you break a _tengu_'s noise?" Enzan asked.

"_Tengu?_"

"Correct: a _tengu_. Truth is… By now…"

_Heh! Mr. Hikari Jr.'s a _tengu _because he doesn't stop boasting and you need to break the nose to shut them up?_

Enzan exposed how Netto was getting obsessed with the idea that he was unbeatable and he reflected the _tengu_ with his large nose which grew from his boasting.

"_Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Unrivaled! Unrivaled!"_

"Well then… I'll be waiting." Enzan announced before finishing the call.

"Thunder Man." Raoul called out.

Thunder Man appeared onscreen.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We're gonna be actors!" Raoul announced as he smiled and looked up at the skies.

"HUH?" Thunder Man wondered.

Raoul got to the IPC building and Enzan led him to his office: he sat in front of a mirror and tested out several wigs: he seemed to have a knack of a _samurai_ head given how he smiled every time he put in on.

"Are you going to go like that?" Enzan asked.

"Nope. Let's try this one."

"Are you going to go like that…?"

"You must also wear one." Raoul told Enzan.

"Me too?"

"Ain't that obvious? If you wanna hide your identity…"

Raoul smiled as he put on a pair of sunglasses shaped like stars.

_Heh! Can you put a halt to their cockiness? I think I'll surprise them by crossing paths with them and writing down something… Heh, heh!_

16:16 PM (Japan Time), Monday April the 8th…

"… I'm telling you! This new model PET is so cool!"

Netto was talking with Meiru as they came back from school: Netto was holding it out and looking at it.

"Niisan's abilities have increased, and thanks to that we can now choice any "Darkloid" to make mincemeat of!" Netto grinned.

"Hum…" Meiru muttered.

"When I change into "Cross Fusion" I feel like become stronger!" Netto grinned.

He showed the PET to Meiru and she made an uneasy smile.

"Ah… Is that so…?" She replied.

The PET beeped.

"Huh? Ah? Mail… From Enzan?" Netto muttered, surprised.

"Some incident?" Meiru ventured.

"So it'd seem. I'll be leaving for a little while." Netto replied.

"Be careful!" Meiru warned.

"Don't worry; I have the new-model PET, ya know me!" Netto exclaimed.

"Eh, heh, heh…" Meiru made an uneasy laughter and looked slightly perplexed.

_Otouto… Over-confidence leads to defeat: did you know that?_ Saito warned him.

_Who cares, niisan?_ Netto replied.

_I care. Remember the history lessons… All the bad guys failed 'cause they were too over-confident… _Saito pointed out.

_That was _ages_ ago, niisan!_ Netto replied with a big grin.

_What about Wily, then? That wasn't _ages_ ago._ Saito insisted.

_Well. Wily is the exception._ Netto shrugged.

_The exception! I give up… _

However, while he ran down the street, he gasped and slowly looked at his left: "K. S." was just crossing besides him and headed into the opposite direction Netto was heading at: Netto was able to have a quick glance at the open notebook.

"08/04/2005 (Monday), 16: 19 PM (Japan Time):

. Sword Man showed up and was efficiently repelled by both Mr. Hikari J. and Mr. Hikari Sr. It'd seem that the New Model PET has granted further power to them. Progress can be expected in this front. Regarding the "fourth party": they seemingly possess an Aqua Tribe Net Navi capable of freezing things given their attempts to stall Dark Blues during the Science Lab assault two days ago: that Navi will be temporarily nicknamed the "diamond Navi" given how they shield their hide inside of a diamond. Cousin seems to have let the "Darkloids" loose, even. He must be busy working on something using the money robbed off the banks. More information shall be added as it becomes available to us.

K. S."

Netto kept on moving forward to inertia and looked distracted before he snapped out of it and looked back: the man had entered a side alley and was calmly walking away.

_That mister! Did you see it, niisan? _

_Yeah. He knows about my true colors, too. The "Jr." and "Sr." thing is his way of telling us apart. I wonder who the "fourth party" people are, though, and why do they need to hide their Net Navi inside of some "diamond"... But, by "Cousin", it'd seem he means Twilight. _

_Even though they're cousins they have different goals? That's curious! _

_Yeah. However… The mail from Enzan goes first._ Saito reminded him.

_Yeah. We'll ask of him to try to look this man up. Since he wrote "us" at the end of the memo then he's part of another party._ Netto guessed.

Netto entered inside a factory-like warehouse somewhere.

"Enzan? Where are you?" He called out.

He eyed the half-unlit room: it was totally empty so he frowned and put up a serious face.

"Huh? Niisan. Can you please ring Enzan up?" He requested.

"I've been trying to but I can't connect." Rock Man replied.

"He told me: "Investigate and check if there's a "Darkloid" roaming in this factory" so that's why I came…" Netto muttered as he looked around.

A focus ignited and almost blinded him while the robotic arms started to act wildly.

"What the heck?" Netto uttered.

"Netto – kun! The control system is going berserk!"

"That's it!" Netto exclaimed upon seeing a control panel with a tilting red LED.

He ran to in front of it.

"Let's go, Rock Man! Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man looked forward and spotted the opponent.

"That's…!" He uttered.

The culprit wore a kind of hood, cloak covering his back and shades: he looked familiar, however.

_Thunder Man? Is that their idea of a strategy? _The "Commander" wondered.

"So! You came, Rock Man! My name is Masked Thunder! As you can see… I'm a "Darkloid"." He proclaimed while keeping his arms folded.

"…Dark… loid?" Rock Man slowly asked.

_Maybe he doesn't recognize him because it's been a while?_

"It'd seem that you've gotten cocky now that you've gained this new-model PET but… I don't care at all."

"I… don't get cocky!" Rock Man complained.

"You're getting cocky and your Operator is the bragger type of guy, see there, you!"

"What did you say? Don't say weird stuff!" Netto yelled.

"No! That's correct!" A voice with some accent exclaimed.

He spotted two strange guys standing on a catwalk overlooking the room: they wore like they were going to a _disco_ party and had strange afro-like hair: both of them used sunglasses.

_Oh come on. Is this some show which they staged to try to show him he's getting too confident? Well. Let's hope it's serious._

"Who the heck are you dudes?"

"The "Darkloid" Masked Thunder's Operators!" One of them, the tallest, replied.

"The "Darkloids" have Operators?" Netto wondered aloud.

The two guys looked like they'd made a slip of the tongue: they looked at each other, apparently unsure.

_Oh come on! You almost blow it off at the start!_

"They have~!" The tall guy yelled.

"They have…" Netto muttered.

"Hey! Hikari Netto! I've 'eard the rumors 'bout cha! Just 'cause ya got a recently-made PET, you wrongly think yer gotten stronger! You've turned into a bragger!" The shorter guy announced.

"WHAT?" Netto yelled, pissed off.

"We'll show you our strength!" The taller guy proclaimed.

"_Hey, Brother_! Show 'im 'round!"

The shorter guy made a weird pose like he was admiring the taller guy.

"_Okay_! _Go_, Masked Thunder!"

The taller guy took out a grey PET II.

"Let's go, Rock Man! Cannon!"

The shots all missed Masked Thunder who barely had to move.

"That can't be!" Both Rock Man and Netto exclaimed.

The two guys just laughed at it.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h! Naïve! Too naïve!" The taller guy laughed.

"Yay!" The second added.

"Now it's our turn to shine!"

Masked Thunder shot out several electrical attacks and Rock Man barely dodged them.

_What the heck? Feels like I've met this attack in a battle I fought in the past!_

"Battle Chip, Thunderbolt! Slot In!" The tall guy announced.

Rock Man barely dodged it.

"Elec Shot, Slot In!"

Rock Man was caught in the middle of the attack.

"Elec…!"

"Hold it, Brother!"

"What's up, _Little Brother_?"

"Using too many Electric-Type Chips will give us away!" The shorter guy whispered.

"_Oh_! You're right…!"

"Let's go, Rock Man!"

The smaller guy took out a Chip.

"Battle Chip, Geyser!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! What are cha gonna do…?" The taller asked.

"Program Advance! Go!"

Rock Man shot an attack using a special weapon.

"Geyser!"

The doll of water blocked the attacks and Rock Man gasped.

"This guy's attack pattern is too predictable! Battle Chip, Long Sword!"

"Aw! I don't get to shine?" The taller guy protested.

Masked Thunder slashed Rock Man with the sword.

_Niisan!_

_Otouto… This guy's strong! _

_Even though you got a power-up thanks to the new model PET?_

"Hah, hah, hah! Did ya realize the extent your true strength?" The smaller guy questioned, laughing.

"We'll leave it at there for today!" The taller guy added.

They walked away from the scene as they whispered among themselves.

"I think that, like this, his _tengu_ noise has been smashed. Thanks, Mr. Raoul."

"If he lowers the guard Netto could get into a mess so…"

"Wait a min!"

They gasped and turned around, gulping.

"Don't think that you've won like that! Soul Unison, Guts Soul!"

Rock Man stepped forward and Masked Thunder looked surprised: he didn't seem it coming.

"Guts Punch!"

Rock Man hit the ground and caused a cloud of dust: he suddenly dashed forward using it as cover and hit Masked Thunder in the stomach area: Masked Thunder was pushed backwards, roaring: he brought a hand over the damaged area.

_Hmpf… How stubborn, Hikari Netto…_

"You've brought out the "Soul Unison"?" The smaller guy exclaimed.

"Did ya learn my true strength, huh?"

The two of them whispered again.

"What do we do?"

"We just gotta show him the extent of his true strength! Guts Soul can't move too much… Battle Chip, Vulcan!"

Masked Thunder shot an array of bullets towards Rock Man and they hit him fully.

"Grah!" Rock Man yelped.

"AH!" Netto gasped.

"How's that? Did ya realize the extent your true strength?" The smaller guy questioned.

"We'll leave it at there for today!"

They tried to leave.

"Hold it!" Netto called out.

"Yikes!"

Both stopped in mid-walk and looked out, nervous.

"Soul Unison, Roll Soul!"

Rock Man was panting while in the "Soul Unison" form.

"This guy…!" Masked Thunder hissed.

Taking advantage of the lighter armor, Rock Man managed to run and avoid the shots of the Vulcan Battle Chip: He jumped into the air and kept on dodging.

"How stubborn..." The taller guy commented to the other.

"I'll teach 'im no matter what…!" The other hissed.

"…Hello there! I was thinking of starting a discussion about Rock Man!"

Sword Man's heads were discussing inside of the "Darkloid" castle: the yellow head had begun to speak.

_What, a three-way chat? _The "Commander" wondered.

"It doesn't matter if he has that so-famous new-model PET! No matter how hard he tries he ain't a foe for us!" The blue head announced next.

"Yeah! Correct!" The red one added.

"Last time we just happened to lower the guard. If we try harder then we should be able to beat 'im." The yellow one replied.

"Let's get ourselves a "Dark Chip"! Using that kind of power we could mincemeat Rock Man!" The blue one proclaimed.

"Hum! If we do that then we'll certainly win!" The red one replied.

"So! It's settled: we're gonna go have our revenge on Rock Man."

"Hmmm! The End!" The red one agreed.

_They've fled. Let's return to Rock Man's place…_

"… A~h!" Rock Man yelled.

He hit the ground, hard: Masked Thunder had used a Sword against him but he was getting tired.

"How was that…?" He muttered.

"Ah!" Netto gasped.

_Learnt the lesson already?_

"Sol! How was it like by now? Did ya realize the extent of your true strength?"

"We'll leave it at there for today!"

"Hold it!"

They fell into the ground of catwalk one in top of another, being already exasperated: Netto wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"How's this like? Soul Unison, Metal Soul!"

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube!"

"Metal Fist!"

Rock Man was flying towards Masked Thunder but a Stone Cube appeared on the way.

"This guy…!" Rock Man hissed.

He broke it and kept moving forward: Masked Thunder charged up electricity and electrocuted Rock Man.

"Rock Man!"

"Be smart and realize the extent of your true strength!" The short guy uttered, being exasperated.

"We'll… leave it… at there…. For today!" The tall guy proclaimed: he was already tired.

"Hold it!"

Those two met the floor from the surprise.

"What a dense dude…!" The short guy cursed aloud.

"What do we do…?" The tall guy asked: he'd run out of ideas.

"I'll teach you! Battle Chip, Long Blade! Slot In!"

"Soul Unison, Fire Soul!"

"O~H!" The tall guy sounded exasperated.

"Be smart and say: "I get the lesson" already!" The short guy yelled.

"Who'd say that?" Netto shot back.

_Even so, they're strong! Despite having the new-model PET I've had to resort to use these many "Soul Unisons"… But can't believe I haven't been able to beat that "Darkloid"! What's more! Those Operators… It looked like they were reading my moves and used adequate Chips to counter me… Devils! They're too strong!_

"As expected: he won't give up…?" The taller guy muttered to the other.

"Yeah…" The short guy replied.

"Thunder Man and I are running low in power…" The tall guy muttered.

"The same thing applies to them…" The other added.

Masked Thunder dodged Rock Man's "Fire Soul" Fire Arm attack by jumping into the air: Masked Thunder took out the Long Blade and tried to hit Rock Man: he barely avoided it, but, when he landed on the ground, he was electrocuted and fell into his fours.

_Hell! When I get close, he uses swords, but when I step back, they use lighting! But… I'll have to take some risks!_

"Try saying "I give up" already!" The short guy yelled.

"Don't lose, Rock Man!"

Netto's PET beeped.

"A transmission at this time?"

"Netto – kun. Enzan – kun. Sword Man has showed up at the research facility of yesterday."

"Sword Man! A double two - "Darkloid" attack strategy again?" Netto asked as he looked towards the upper level.

Meijin was seeing the smaller guy on the other screen.

"Eh? A double-attack strategy…?"

"I'll go assist after I mincemeat the one here!" Netto replied.

"By the way… Enzan – kun. What's with that look?" Meijin asked.

The screen went black.

"Hey… He wasn't in the mood to talk?" Meijin wondered.

"Rock Man! We gotta beat Masked Thunder somewhat!"

"Netto – kun! Masked Thunder has fled!" Rock Man replied.

Netto looked at the upper level: the two guys had vanished as well.

"What should we do? Do we follow them?" Rock Man asked.

"No! Let's hurry go to the research lab!"

Enzan and Raoul ran for their lives.

"This is bad! This is bad!" Raoul uttered.

"We've been delayed way too much because of that battle and Rock Man has attained too much damage!"

"In any case! Thunder Man and I will have to fight!"

"Yeah! I'll support you as well."

Netto got into the same research lab Sword Man had attacked the day before with a Net Police van.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

When Rock Man got inside the system, however, he found Masked Thunder fighting Sword Man.

"That's…!"

"Hah, hah, hah! How's that like? I've improved ever since last time around!" Sword Man laughed while using the blue head.

"Crap!" Masked Thunder cursed.

Sword Man pushed him to the ground.

"Two fellow "Darkloids" battling each other…?"

"Ah! You guys!" Netto gasped upon seeing that the two guys from before were there, too.

"Listen up! Don't interfere!" The short guy told him.

"We'll settle this battle!" The tall guy added.

"Thunderbolt!"

Masked Thunder attacked but Sword Man used a sword as lightning rod.

"Crap!"

"Your lightning ain't gonna work! Now's my turn to shine! I'll show you the one-man triple attack!" Sword Man announced.

Sword Man switched to the yellow head.

"Great Sword!"

Masked Thunder had to use his arms to shield himself from the slice of energy cutting across the air.

"Uo~h!" He yelled.

Sword Man switched back to the blue head.

"Sword Press!"

Sword Man jumped skywards and then hit the ground: the shockwave made Masked Thunder fall on the ground and he tried to stand up: Sword Man switched to the red head.

"Sonic Blade!"

He plunged the sword into the ground and shot a shockwave towards Masked Thunder which hit him: he fell into the ground again.

"Mwa, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! We win!"

Rock Man, though, joined the fight by shooting at Sword Man.

"Sword Man! I'm your opponent!"

"What a bothersome fool. Don't think you can defeat us: we've gained the power of a "Dark Chip"!

Rock Man drew a Sword and tried to block Sword Man's sword.

"Let's go! Triple Attack!"

He switched to the yellow head.

"Great Sword!"

Rock Man managed to withstand the attack somehow: Sword Man switched to the blue head.

"Sword Press!"

Rock Man was not faring well: he fell to the ground, clenching his teeth and closing his eyes from the pain: Masked Thunder looked up towards him.

"The next one is coming! Dodge it, Rock Man!" He exclaimed.

"Sonic Blade!"

"Rock Man!"

Masked Thunder actually stood up and blocked the incoming Sonic Blade.

"UO~H!"

"Masked Thunder!"

He fell to the ground and part of the hood had broken.

"You're…!"

Rock Man now recognized his friend Thunder Man.

_It took you THIS long?_

"Sorry, Rock Man… the rest is… in your hands! If it's you… then you'll win!"

They shook hands and their chest emblems shone.

"This is… A "Soul Unison"…!"

Rock Man spread his arms and legs as electricity travelled across his body's length: the electricity formed the kind of "skin" Thunder Man had over his bodysuit: it included a small vertical yellow rectangle slightly around where a human's navel would be at.

A mass of electricity surrounded his face and gave way to a metallic helmet forming a circle with a pyramidal cone climbing upwards: some yellow squares had been set on the round band circling his head: the mouth-guard was black in color and its central piece used a gray coloring instead: a needle emerged from atop the helmet too.

Sturdy black and orange armor covered his upper body and it had round openings for the arms to come out through.

The forearms gained a black cylinder with orange edges and a extension of armor to partly protect the forearms: these edges had needles protruding from them over the location of the elbows: his hands' "skin" became black too and the design changed.

His boots gained new armor over them: the color pattern was the same as in the forearms: the inner body was black but the edges were orange: two spears formed over the knees and the rest of the boots turned black too (save for a band climbing over where the feet fingers would start at) with a small yellow horizontal rectangle where the ankle ended: the soils were colored orange.

"Whoa~! Rock Man and a "Darkloid" have done a "Soul Unison"!"

Sword Man switched to the yellow head.

"What's up with that guy? He looks so confident all of a sudden!" The yellow head uttered.

"Hmpf…! Don't dare to think that you can defeat us by just changing your looks!" The read head scoffed.

"I've been granted his power! I won't lose to the likes of you!" He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Huh! You repulsive…!" Sword Man cursed.

"Thunderbolt!"

"You didn't realize it's pointless?"

He used the lightning rod trick again but Rock Man suddenly vanished from his sight.

"Huh? Where are they…?"

Rock Man came running to him from the left: Sword Man picked the short sword and tried to hit Rock Man but failed.

_I see. So you distract them. Heh. Defeat them, Rock Man…_

"This guy…!"

Rock Man jumped on top of Sword Man.

"If I'm this close then the lightning rod won't work!"

"Grrrr...!" He growled.

"This is the final blow!"

A thunderbolt fell from the sky and hit Sword Man: he roared in agony.

"GURURURURURU~!" He uttered.

Rock Man jumped away.

"You…! I will remember this!"

Netto's PET screen displayed the "Thunder Soul" symbol on-screen: the covered opened and it ejected the "Soul Unison" Chip.

"I don't need a "Darkloid Soul Chip"..." Netto muttered while sounding disgusted.

"Netto – kun! Have a close look at the Chip!"

"Oh? E~H? Why does this look so identical to Thunder Man's mark?"

"Netto – kun! Masked Thunder's real identity was Thunder Man!"

"Don't say nonsense, niisan! Thunder Man's an ally, ain't he?"

He looked at the two guys, who seemed uneasy.

"One of those two Operators must be Raoul - san."

"Don't say nonsense, niisan!"

The tall guy removed the disguise.

"Whoa~! It's really Raoul! Then, the other guy… Who the heck is he?"

Enzan removed the disguise.

"WHOA~! The other one is Enzan, then? What the…? Why did you two come up with that show?"

"Enzan was worried about you and asked for my help… To break out the _tengu_'s nose…" Raoul sighed.

"… A _tengu_'s… nose…?"

"I apologized for the bad timing of the confrontation… But if you'd kept at it then…" Enzan began but Netto cut him off.

"Wait a min… Don't say anything. I don't want to be called a bragger again… I pretty much got the picture of what I was doing… S-sorry! I won't say I'm unmatchable again…"

"Then it'll be fine…" Enzan sighed in relief.

"Heh, heh, heh."

Raoul inwardly chuckled and Netto walked over to him.

"I wanted to thank you for giving to me the "Thunder Soul"."

The guys escorted Raoul to the airport: they parted ways there and Netto and Enzan headed for an observation balcony while Raoul checked a package he'd been given.

"_This is a souvenir for you from us." Netto had told him._

"_Enjoy this genuine Japanese souvenir." Enzan had added._

Raoul opened the package.

"O~h! This is…! IA _samurai head_! Heh… Hah… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

He put it on and laughed, to the surprise of the other passengers.

"… See you soon!"

Netto waved goodbye from the observation balcony.

"Alright! Let's go."

Netto suddenly put the black wig on him.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"That sure suits ya!" Netto told him as he grinned.

"This guy…! You bragger…!" Enzan uttered.

He ran towards Netto, who smiled and dodged him.

"… Heh. I see! Interesting! Teach him the extent of his own true power, then? Why. That would've been useful for Cousin."

"K. S." had seen the scene between Netto and Enzan while standing in a higher level observation platform: he looked and sounded amused.

"In any case… The number of "Soul Unisons" is increasing. Heh, heh, heh… They're gonna have a nice collection of them to fight off any adversaries. Good luck, Hikari Brothers gentlemen. _We_ shall be watching. Take care of Cousin for us, will you two? Heh, heh, heh…"

"… By the way, Enzan, could you look someone named "K. S."? They seem to know a lot about what the bad guys do… And they apparently are Twilight's cousin…" Netto suddenly asked him.

"Twilight's cousin! You mean the man in the car?" Enzan gasped.

"Oh! You saw him? Well… Yeah. I meant that mister."

"I get the vibe I've seen them somewhere before."

_True, true. Well then, go play detective, Mr. Ijuuin! Things are going to get interesting… Heh, heh, heh… Be defeated! Cousin Twilight! Hah!_


	30. Chapter 30: Hero of earth's bowels

**Chapter 30: Hero of earth's bowels**

08:33 AM (Moscow Time), Thursday April the 11th…

"… Heh, heh! We get it, we get it. There are "Rare Metal" crystals over there, eh? Even after you become a geezer, you'll take your work seriously, Morozov."

A snowstorm was sweeping across an open air mine in Sharo Nation: a dog was barking while excavating the snow: two workers walking nearby chatted along themselves and they stopped in front of the dog, named "Morozov": one of them crouched and patted him on the head.

"You're a savior to us of Sharo Nation…. Take it easy and live a long life!"

The dog barked: suddenly, and without warning, various objects fell from the sky and embed in the ground, causing slight tremors: "Dimensional Converters" had fallen there.

"What?" One of the workers wondered.

Other workers came out of the mine too.

"Ah! What the heck that?" One wondered.

"T-this is… a "Dimensional Area"!" Another exclaimed.

"We're gonna get trapped! Everyone! Run for it!"

They ran outside of the "Dimensional Area" but bad luck had it that Morozov had remained trapped inside of it.

"Ah! Morozov!"

"Morozov!"

Morozov kept on barking while the other workers muttered amongst themselves, nervous: a hologram of Cold Man projected.

"Hyu~h! This rare metal mine now belongs to me: Cold Man - sama! If that's too much for you guys to bear then just try and take me on! Hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh!" He laughed aloud in a taunting manner.

17:04 PM (Japan Time)…

_Hum! It'd seem our gentleman is a glutton… _

"K. S." looked one as Netto picked the free samples of underground food court booths: he seemingly couldn't have enough.

"… I can't believe all this tasty stuff is for free! The food court sure is a paradise!"

_Otouto! You're embarrassing! Settle for once of each! _Rock Man looked embarrassed at his behavior.

_Huh? Why? Is there a law against eating a lot or something?_ Netto asked him.

_It's not exactly a law: but there are many unwritten rules which people follow! _

_As long as it ain't a law then it'll be fine! Look: desserts spotted! I'm going for 'em! Charge~!_

Netto was heading over there when, all of a sudden, two men in business attire and sunglasses restrained him: they dragged him away.

"Yikes! W-w-what the heck?" Netto uttered.

The men brought him to the airport.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I'll never eat thirty sample croquettes ever again!"

"Croquettes? What are you talking about?" The taller man questioned.

"But you misters are from the Japan Food Court Union, aren't you?" Netto asked of them.

"What are you saying?"

"We're Net Police officers." The other man announced.

"Net Police officers …?"

One of the men grabbed him by the waist and turned him around to face Yuuichirou, Meijin and Superintendent Manabe.

"We have brought Hikari Netto – kun."

_Why! What association of ideas, my young men… Let's quickly send my pets after them because I'm sure they're going for an overseas mission right here and now! By the way… They've been busy ever since the "Thunder Soul" day! First Yuriko showed up on that Shiisaa Island but Needle Man went berserk once he merged with that system! The local Navi, Wind Man, helped Rock Man and he developed the "Wind Soul"! They kicked Needle Man away! Next was Spark Man hijacking trains: Wood Man came in to help and with the "Wood Soul" Spark Man was finally defeated!_

"Papa! Manabe – san! Meijin – san!"

"_San wa iranai_. Netto – kun! You're the only one who can crush the ambitions of Nebula and help Sharo Nation! Do your best!" Meijin replied.

"I'll tell Mama about this. Hurry! Fly to Sharo Nation ASAP!"

"Wait a min, Papa! If they make so much fuss about it then I want you to set it straight. It's fine to eat as much as you want of the sample foods?"

"What are you saying all of a sudden?" Yuuichirou sounded puzzled.

"That's what I'd like to know! I dunno what's goin' on!"

"Netto – kun. We'll explain inside of the plane. Let's hurry it up."

The plane taxied off.

"Wha~! Help me!"

_Don't worry, my young sir… All will be fine!_

"… What did you say? A "Rare Metal" mine in Sharo Nation has been taken over by Cold Man?" He asked.

"80% of the world's "Rare Metal" comes from this particular mine. "Nebula" plans to rob it in order to produce "Dark Chips"." She briefed him.

"Produce "Dark Chips"…" He muttered.

"The mine is guarded by a "Dimensional Area": humans can't get inside. That's when Sharo Nation's Net Police requested to Japan for you to be dispatched."

"To break through the "Dimensional Area" and fight inside… Netto – kun is the only one who can do it."

"So that's what's going on." Netto trailed off.

"Defeat Cold Man and get the "Rare Metal" mine back. You'll do it, right, Netto – kun?" Manabe told him.

"That's obvious! We'll try our hardest, Rock Man."

"Roger!"

_You're finally learning not to make slips of the tongue, eh, otouto?_

_Guess so, niisan…_

The plane reached its destination many hours later and stopped next to a small airport: both Netto and Manabe (wearing thick winter jackets and thick pants) came out: Netto was looking at the snow-covered landscape in awe through the plane's window: it was already cold inside because the door had been unlocked.

"Let's go, Netto – kun." Manabe instructed.

They both got out of the plane, although Netto felt cold even though wearing his thick jacket and wool pants.

"I-it's freezing…! It's almost like a fridge!" He muttered.

Manabe started to walk down the stairs: Netto looked up to see a row of soldiers forming a corridor: two persons were standing at the end of it in front of a car.

"W-who are those people?" Netto wondered aloud while they walked down the stairs.

When they reached the end of the stairs, the soldiers saluted: Netto looked on, surprised: they soon resumed their normal pose.

"Welcome to Sharo Nation. We are the Sharo Nation Net Police Unit." One formally announced.

"From the bottom of our hearts, we express our gratitude for coming all the way here."

"For having Hikari Netto – kun helps us as a "Net Savior", the entire unit feels nothing but pride."

Netto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"P-pride, you say… Don't exaggerate now…" Netto looked rather nervous.

Two men walked towards him and one of them was Laika, who had his trademark serious face: the other was a man on his 40s with slightly grayish hair, brown irises and a clean shaven face who seemed to the commanding officer.

"Huh? Laika! If isn't Laika! I get it! Sharo Nation is your country! Heh, heh! Are you doing well, Laika?"

"As you can see." Laika merely replied.

"Eh… You're always so stiff…" Netto muttered.

_And now you'll say "this is how we do things here so just shut your trap and listen to me" or what, Mr. Laika? But I'm glad not to be out there in this March cold. _"K. S." wondered as he witnessed it live from the Science Labs office.

The four of them came inside of the airport's observation tower and sat in chairs next to a table: the tower's inside was heated so they could take off their winter jackets.

"I am the Sharo Nation Net Police's Commissioner: Malenkov. I must thank you for your cooperation."

"No need to, sir. What's the situation, sir?" Manabe replied.

"The preparations for the strategy have been completed, ma'am. Laika, present here, will accompany Netto – kun to the actual location, ma'am. Netto – kun."

_Hum. All's ready… As expected!_

"…"Rare Metal" is used to produce artificial limbs and internal organs. It is an indispensable resource for all of humanity. We cannot allow "Nebula" to use it for evil. We ask of you to solve this crisis."

"Roger! Please leave it to me!"

Laika opened his eyes and looked at his superior.

"Commissioner."

Commissioner Malenkov glanced at him yet he seemed to have been expecting him to say something.

"About the other case… May I please ask you to reconsider?" He asked in a slightly tense tone of voice.

_Huh? Something's happened to him…_

"Don't be so annoying, Laika. The Parliament has already made its decision."

Netto was surprised but did not express it aloud.

"We are to let the hero of our country die?" Laika protested.

_Hero of the country? Whom do they mean?_

"Laika. Your mission is to lead the way. Any action taken outside of the scope of your mission will be considered a violation of orders thus leading to severe punishment. Disobeying the rules is absolutely unforgivable."

"I understand, sir." Laika sounded defeated, for once.

_Something's going on that mine._

Laika was driving Netto to the mine with a snow bike while enduring the blizzards a few minutes later.

"Huh! What a horrible snowstorm! Hey! Laika! Sharo Nation is always like this? Che. It goes double for you: but everyone in Sharo Nation is just so rigid… All this "order" and "rules" stuff… It's really uncomfortable."

"Unless the laws are obeyed and unity maintained, we stand no chance to survive in this harsh environment."

"Huh?"

"Although Sharo is currently a major power in the world, up until recently, we were a poor country ruled by starvation and cold. Until _he_ happened to discover the "Rare Metal"…"

"Laika…" Netto muttered.

_So the discoverer of the "Rare Metal" is trapped in the mine?_

"They'll soon reach the target area." One officer reported.

"I'm counting on you, Netto – kun." Manabe muttered.

Laika and Netto stopped in a cliff overseeing the whole mine complex.

"Huge! I'd never seen such a huge "Dimensional Area"! The "Rare Metal" mine is inside of that thing…! Huh?" Netto had been commenting aloud when he spotted something odd.

The wall of the "Dimensional Area" disappeared all of sudden and immediately reformed.

"What was that…?" Netto wondered.

"The "Dimensional Area" underwent a data renewal." Rock Man announced.

"Data renewal?" Netto asked.

Laika seemed interested by Rock Man's report.

"In order to maintain the field integrity in an area of this size over a prolonged period of time… It's necessary to periodically reconstruct the "Dimensional Area"."

"In short: the "Dimensional Area" has to form, vanish and form again?"

"Correct. That's what I meant." Rock Man confirmed.

Laika walked a bit apart and talked with Search Man.

"Search Man. What are your thoughts about what I want to do?"

"It is unlike Laika – sama. Asking for my opinion…" Search Man replied.

"Guess so… This isn't a mission… This time around you have no duty to obey me." Laika muttered as he closed his eyes.

"I am no more than Laika – sama's Net Navi. I just follow any bestowed orders." Search Man replied.

"I see."

He closed the PET's lid and turned towards Netto: he didn't notice the dragonfly flying close by.

"Netto! Strategy: start! If we go by the schedule then you should be able to enter the "Dimensional Area"."

"O.K.!"

They waited onboard the motorbike until the "Dimensional Area" began its re-adjustment.

"Go!"

The bike accelerated and jumped over the cliff: it then began to run down a slope as the "Dimensional Area" wall began to vanish.

"We've achieved the necessary breakthrough speed!" Laika reported.

"Let's go!"

Netto jumped out of the motorbike, flipped around, and dived towards the terrain in front of him.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In!"

Netto's body began to glow with a blue light and prepare for the "Cross Fusion" procedure.

"Now! Laika – sama!" Search Man announced.

Laika jumped from the bike and let it fall into the snow: he held into Netto as he was surrounded by a blue light.

"Laika! What are you doing?"

_Now that the "Dimensional Area" vanished I can enter as well! _Laika thought.

Netto began to pass through the "Dimensional Area" and his body began to change into his "Cross Fusion" form.

"Che! It's reforming quicker than I'd calculated!" Laika cursed.

The motorbike hit the wall and exploded: "CF" Netto began to pass through, clenching his teeth while Laika yelled from the strong electromagnetism: they made it through and began to fall inside.

"Laika!" "CF" Netto yelled.

He held onto him as they landed in the snow: they skid some centimeters and braked: "CF" Netto was still holding onto Laika as the "Dimensional Area" finished re-forming: the situation had been seen from the command center.

"Laika – kun went inside of the "Dimensional Area" together with Netto – kun…! Just what…?" Manabe wondered.

"Laika… Despite what I told you…?" The Commissioner muttered.

The group made it inside of the mine and spotted several Mettools picking the rock which was carried by conveyor belts inside of the mine's main cavern: Laika and Netto watched on, partly hidden by an excavator.

"The materialized Mettools are mining for the "Rare Metal"… There's a huge amount of 'em…" Netto muttered.

"Thanks to you I got inside. I will say "thanks"." Laika calmly told him as he looked on.

"You needn't say "thanks"! What were you thinking? Why did you do such a reckless thing?" Netto replied.

"I'd like to know as well. The usually strict Laika – kun who always follows rules actually skipped his orders… Just why did he do it?" Rock Man wondered aloud.

"I'm not obliged to chat." Laika merely replied.

"What?" Netto sounded pissed off by his reply.

_Oh come on! Just say: "I'll tell you later" and don't be so dry! Hmmm? Aha-hah: the "diamond Navi" is there! Yes, my Navi's sensors can pick them up now… _"K. S." smiled as he brought up another screen to look at it.

"Search Man. How's it going?" He asked after taking out his PET II.

"Nothing, sir. There are no life signs in a radius of five hundred meters. Are we already too late?" Search Man reported.

"Don't give up so quickly. Could it be that it's on _that room_…?"

"Che! Do as you like! I'll be going! I have to locate Cold Man and say farewell to this cold country!" Netto muttered as he stood up.

He turned around but ended up facing one Trumpet Virus which began to jump around, singing: the Mettools stopped mining and turned around.

"Crap! They found us!" Netto muttered.

Cold Man materialized on top of a ledge while having his arms folded.

"Hyu~h! Who's come to beat me up? The one who's gonna bet beaten is you, Hikari Netto! Charge 'em!"

The excavator turned on and both of them dodged the shovel: a van came running in towards them and a snow-removing machine joined the attack: Netto ran away just in time to avoid the two vehicles, which crashed against the excavator's shovel: Netto flipped across the ground and aimed at the vehicles with his PET.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man entered the Cyber World of the excavator and found it crawling with water-type Viruses.

"This is the work of Viruses?" He cursed aloud.

He took out the Rock Buster and began to shoot at them as he advanced on forward.

"Get on, Netto!"

Netto turned around to see Laika onboard a mine cart: Netto ran towards it while being chased by the Mettools: Laika disengaged the brakes and moved forward: the Mettools failed and only hit the ground.

_Wanna play Donkey Kong? _

Spark Bees started to chase the mine cart next: they shot their needles and they impacted against the walls and ground causing slight explosions: the cart suddenly turned left at a bifurcation while the Spark Bees kept moving forward: they hit a parked excavator and were deleted.

_Heh! Not bad, not bad._

The track in which the cart was moving across looked over a lower level of the mine: the cart began to descend several slopes while Netto yelped from the fright.

"Is this a roller coaster or what?" Netto exclaimed.

There was another bifurcation ahead of them but the track in front was a dead end, however: Laika gasped.

"There's no track!" He uttered aloud.

"What did you say?" Netto worriedly asked.

Laika engaged the brakes and the wheels began to scratch against the tracks, causing a shower of sparks.

"It's no use! It won't stop!" Netto exclaimed while looking over the border at the wheels.

Laika had closed his eyes and was clenching his teeth.

"Plug In! Search Man, Transmission!"

Search Man entered the cart's systems: they were filled with large chunks of ice.

"Go to the central computer and switch over the rail tracks!" Laika ordered.

Search Man ran forward while shooting at the aqua-type Viruses.

"Out of the way!" He told them.

"Hyuh, hyuh, hyuh, hyuh!"

The track changed, but, unfortunately, the cart had already gone past the bifurcation.

"Ah! We didn't make on time!" Laika cursed.

The cart hit the post signaling the dead end and both Netto and Laika were sent flying and falling towards the lower level along with the cart: luckily, though, an excavator moved and picked them with the shovel: Rock Man appeared on the PET's screen.

_Are you okay? Otouto?_

_Good timing, niisan! You saved us!_

The excavator deposited them on solid ground and Cold Man scoffed.

"Hmpf! Guess they got out of that one… But, after all, you're like caged mice. I'll slowly finish you off." He muttered.

Netto and Laika kept moving forward towards the depths of the mine: Laika was illuminating the path with a lantern.

"Uh… It's cold… Not just a bit, either…" Netto muttered.

"This is perfectly normal for Sharo Nation."

"I'm not an inhabitant of Sharo Nation!" Netto protested.

Part of a wall broke down so Netto and Laika stopped, surprised.

"Don't worry. This is an abandoned "Rare Metal" excavation. Those guys have no use for this place."

He pointed his lantern towards the left.

"Over there."

They resumed walking.

"You sure know a lot about this mine, don't you?"

"When I was a child… This was where I played. It's like my backyard." He admitted.

"Backyard? So you lived somewhere close to this place? In this cold place…? Ah! Laika! Where are you going to?"

Search Man was apparently keeping track of something from within the Cyber World.

"Cold Man: seized." He stated.

The scanner suddenly beeped.

"What? He vanished?"

Cold Man materialized somewhere inside of the mine.

"Hyu~h! Switching between Real World and Cyber World like this…"

He returned to the Cyber World and looked around.

"Not will Search Man be unable to detect me but I'll be able to drop on Hikari Netto and finish the dude off, too!"

He returned to the real word.

"And when I do I'll freeze both of 'em solid! I'm so cool! I'm so clever! I'm supreme! HYU~H!"

Looking exultant, he returned to the Cyber World.

_Che. This walking fridge fool! We'll delete them yet! _The "Commander" grumbled.

Laika and Netto kept on walking.

"Hey! Wait a min! Laika! Where are we going to? Aren't we gonna battle Cold Man?" Netto asked.

"That's _your_ mission. I'm not involved in it." Laika replied.

"What?" Netto uttered.

"Sorry. But I've gotta hurry ahead." Laika announced.

"Laika…! Ye should stop being so selfish! I can't believe your attitude towards using people! Fine, I don't care if you won't help! But! You know! Your own country is in a pinch and you'd rather spend your time hiking 'round some cave: don't really get the reason!"

Laika seemed to be getting nervous or to be holding something back.

"Can you still call yourself Sharo Nation "Net Savior", even?"

Netto's stomach suddenly growled. He blushed and suddenly dropped into his knees.

"Perfect time to get hungry, too… If I knew this was gonna happen then I would've eaten more croquettes in the food court!"

Laika turned and walked towards him: Netto looked up to see that he was making a rather friendly face, for once.

"Let's rest a bit." He suggested.

Laika picked some wood sticks and was using them to create a small fire: they sat next to it.

"Emergency rations: they'll tide down your hunger."

Netto accepted it and ate it: he looked like he didn't find it good, though.

"Wha! What the heck is this?"

"In the past… This is something which everyone of this country ate. Thanks to him discovering the "Rare Metal" metal, we were finally able to achieve a decent standard of living. True: this mine is Sharo Nation's hope. He is our hero."

"Hey… Laika… Where were you planning on going to? What exactly is your goal?" Netto asked.

"… I want to save _him_." Laika replied.

"It couldn't be… That hero is around here?" Netto seemingly deduced next with obvious surprise.

"I can't sit by and let him die. Not even if it means going against my orders…"

A hole formed on the wall and a Mole Virus landed.

"Curses! They came through the earth!" Netto cursed.

"Let's run, Netto!" Laika replied.

Laika threw a smoke grenade and Netto had to cover his eyes to protect them from the dust: Laika grabbed his right hand and pulled him away from the Viruses.

"Over here!"

They tripped with some rocks and fell down a slope: they stopped at the bottom of it inside of another cavern: some barks could be heard not too far away.

"Ah! What was that?" Netto wondered.

"That voice is… Morozov! Morozov!"

Laika ran off, followed by Netto.

"Hey! Laika!"

They entered a room which looked like a meeting room or a dining hall: Morozov the dog was there so Laika ran next to him and crouched to look at him.

"Morozov! I believed on it… There's no way that Sharo Nation's hero would die!"

The dog licked Laika, who looked exultant.

"Hero…? Then, that dog is…?" Netto asked.

"He's the discoverer of the "Rare Metal" mine: the hero who guided our fatherland to prosperity. And he's my friend as well. This is the break room for the workers in the mine. Morozov always waits here for everyone, thanking them for the hard work they do. I knew you'd be waiting here for everyone to come back."

Morozov barked.

"Laika… Why didn't you tell me about the circumstances?" Netto asked.

Laika stood up.

"There's no need to give you unnecessary responsibilities. That was the decision made by the Parliament."

"Who cares about the Parliament? I'd gladly helped you save Morozov if you had told me! Then you wouldn't have needed to break orders! So, Laika, why…?"

"If it's you we're talking about, you'd done it, wouldn't you? However! This is my country. Morozov is the pride of all Sharo Nation people. I wanted to save him by my own hands!"

"Laika… You're a neat guy…"

"Hyu~h! This really makes you cry! The mother of all tearful displays! However! We'll end the crappy performances right 'ere!"

Cold Man materialized.

"I'll turn both of you into _ice candy_ right 'ere!"

Morozov tried to attack Cold Man, but he shoved him aside.

"Don't get in the way!"

"Morozov! How did you dare to attack Morozov? Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

The "Cross Fusion" was performed sans a hitch.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for this! Cold Man!"

Laika picked Morozov and ran off.

"Don't joke around! Ice Shoot!"

He shot an ice block towards "CF" Netto who jumped over it and tried to kick Cold Man, only to be blocked by his left hand: "CF" Netto was thrown backwards.

"W-whoa! Battle Chip, Area Steal!"

"Naïve! You're over there!"

Cold Man shot two ice blocks towards the spot in which "CF" Netto reappeared: he was left trapped between them.

"White Breath!"

He opened his chest and shot a breeze: snow attached to his body and it became frost, making him fall to the ground.

"Battle Chip, Dream Aura!"

The Dream Aura broke the ice.

"What?"

"Battle Chip, Air Hockey, Boomerang!"

Cold Man barely dodged the hockey, but the boomerang hit him, distracting him: the hockey returned, having bounced on the wall, and also hit Cold Man: he fell with his back into the ground: "CF" Netto was panting and holding his right arm.

"Netto – kun! We only have one Chip left! Next is the last attack!" Saito warned.

"I get it!" Netto replied.

"Why, you…! Rock Man! Iceberg Press! SORYA~H!" Cold Man roared as he dived for him.

"Battle Chip, Elec Shock!"

Three electric Viruses popped out and produced three thunderbolts which rained down: the thunderbolts moved towards Cold Man, stopping his inertia and making him fall to the ground.

"He dodged it!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"T-this is bad! I'll have to go the Cyber World!"

"Curses! He fled!"

"Netto – kun! Send me after him!"

"No need for that." Laika smiled at him.

Cold Man appeared inside of the computer systems.

"Hyuh, hyuh, hyuh! That was close! That was close… Well then! I'll just control the shovel cars and bulldozers once again to flatten 'em!"

"I've been waiting for this moment!" A familiar voice announced.

Cold Man looked up to see Search Man on top of an ice platform.

"When "Cross Fusion" Rock Man would defeat you! You'd then run away to the Cyber World: this is the moment I've been waiting for!" Search Man announced.

"Se… Search Man!"

"Fire!"

He shot a powered blast and hit the "Darkloid" fully.

"It burns! I'll remember this one!"

"Search Man…!" "CF" Netto muttered.

"… That's great. Morozov is okay."

Morozov was lying on the ground with a bandaged leg and sleeping: both "Net Saviors" talked with their superiors once they made it back to the base.

"You did a good job, Netto – kun." Manabe congratulated.

"The ambitions of "Nebula" have melted thanks to this. Sharo Nation has been saved. Thank you."

"Eh… Commissioner: regarding Laika… I know it is bad ignoring orders, but… Laika was trying to protect the honor and pride of Sharo Nation! That's why I request that you please forgive him! Please!" Netto requested with a worried look.

"Hmmm… Have you prepared, Laika?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever the punishment is: I shall accept it." Laika replied.

"I see. Then… During this month… You're forbidden from eating _desserts_ after dinner. For a growing young man like you… That's an exceptionally hard punishment. Am I wrong, Laika?"

"Uncle Malenkov…" Laika sounded surprised.

"Uncle…?" Netto looked at Laika.

"Jeez. If I failed to give you proper recognition for your efforts, I'd have to go through some problems, too! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah!"

"Isn't this great? Netto – kun?" Rock Man asked.

"Okay! Let's go back to Japan, Netto - kun! And let's buy a lot of Sharo Nation _souvenirs _in the department stores, too!" Manabe told Netto.

_Netto…! Thank you…!_ Laika smiled.

"… Boss…"

"So?"

"Cold Man: defeated. The mine has returned to its rightful owners: and it'd seem Laika is starting to thaw that mask of ice he had on and show his more human side, sir…"

"Why. That's curious."

The "Commander" got back to the base: his superior sounded rather curious when told of the happenings.

"Anyway… Make sure nothing happens on their return flight: we are in need of them, Commander."

"Roger, Boss."

"… Hmm? Huh. I've got some job to do… Later."

"Glory to the "Organization"! Let us rise to power soon!"

"Yeah. Pretty soon, I guess… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"


	31. Chapter 31: Allegro

**Chapter 31: Allegro**

22:12 PM (Japan Time), Friday April the 12th…

"… Ride on the ship of the night sea~! The light of the lighthouse is life~! Protecting this light is our duty~!"

A lighthouse was illuminating a cape and someone was singing a tune: the author of the tune was Shining Man, a former N1 Grand Prix participant, who was overseeing the good functionality of the lighthouse's systems along with some Security Navis.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah…! Huh?"

A gigantic mechanical claw popped out of apparently nowhere and ensnared him.

"_What? _Why the heck is this happening?" He yelled.

The claw retreated into a black-colored hole which had opened in the Cyber World's "ceiling" before it vanished leaving no trace of how'd it made it there to begin with.

"Shining Man!" A security Navi yelled.

"Hum! B Block 25, Aquarium… Water temperature, hydrogen levels stable… Huh?

The place was an aquarium which had closed down for the day and was undergoing nighttime revision: the one speaking was Whale Man, another N1 Grand Prix contestant, who was overseeing the status of the aquarium as well: a Security Navi warped into the area using a "Warp Point" so Whale Man glanced at him.

"Time to change shifts." The Navi announced.

"Oh? It's already this late? Roger!"

The same mechanical claw closed around him and abducted him like it'd done with Shining Man.

"Ah! Whale Man! WHALE MA~N!" The Security Navi yelled in despair.

09:38 AM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 13th…

_Well! I think I should check that their friends don't get into trouble while Mr. Hikari Jr. is making his way back from Sharo Nation. But he got mad at seeing that they have underground food courts too and named it "Hell" even… He's having trouble repressing his gluttony! _

"K. S." was sitting in a chair set to a table in Akihara Library: he'd removed his hat and sunglasses and was checking a book: he then glanced over to the computer terminals to see Meiru working on her homework assignments: she heard some guys close by laughing at something.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!

"I thought that game was gonna be harder: but that was way too easy!"

One of them was playing with a bronze coin which had the Alphabet "G" character engraved on it.

"Bah! Man! That was a piece of cake." One of his partners commented, laughing.

"Maybe even you can clear it." Another added.

"That for real?"

"Wanna give it a try?"

Meiru sighed again and looked exasperated: she resumed looking at her material and smiled.

_If you want to chat there's the street. A library is a place to be quiet and concentrate on work._

"Roll… Could you collect a few more world history documents for me?"

"Not a problem! Meiru – chan! Go ahead and take a break."

"Thanks."

Roll left the PC's screen to look for the data.

_Hum. I'm worried about the reports of these Navis disappearances: maybe Cousin is in need of more "sacrifices" to his vanity._

She entered the library's Cyber World and began to scan a large list of data: Meiru walked between the shelves apparently looking for a particular book: she looked ahead of her and spotted something.

"Oh…"

She'd spotted Enzan, who was standing in front of a bookcase and reading a book.

"You?" Enzan asked.

_Why! Mr. Ijuuin. You're an erudite reading Plato's works? Kidding._

"I didn't imagine I'd stumble upon you here of all places."

"You find it weird that I come to a library? As you can see, I'm a student, too." Enzan replied.

"Heh… Heh, heh…"

"What's going on?" Enzan asked while closing the book.

"Sorry! I just had a strong image of you as IPC's Vice President. Ah! True! Has Netto contacted you?" Meiru asked.

"Still in Sharo Nation. I got a call from him in the morning, but…"

"_We've solved the incident already! But the plane is stuck!"_ _Netto had told him. _

"_It's snowing a lot and it may become a blizzard even…"_

"Oh… He's blocked in the airport, then…" Meiru replied.

Roll kept reading until a rude Navi shoved her aside.

"Move asides."

"Ah! What's with you? Wait for your turn!" Roll protested.

"Heh, heh, heh… Sorry." He replied as he began to look at the data.

"Jeez! What's with this bloke? I had accessed it earlier." Roll protested while fixing her antennae and turning around.

"GRA~H! S-SAVE ME~!"

She looked back and gasped: the same mysterious giant mechanical claw had grabbed the Navi and it retreated into the ceiling's black hole.

"Ah! What the heck is this?"

_They came here too!_

Meiru was still standing in front of Enzan when Roll began to call out for her.

"Meiru – chan, Meiru – chan! Trouble!"

Meiru picked the PET.

"What's wrong, Roll?"

"A gigantic arm has appeared and abducted a Navi!" She yelled.

Enzan ran over to a terminal along with Meiru: he typed on it and brought up live camera feed: he saw the claw taking the Navi away towards the hole it had popped out from.

"Uoh! Let go of me! Let go of me~!" The Navi protested.

"What's _this_?" Enzan uttered.

"GRUA~H!" The Navi yelled in panic.

Roll stood in the same place, frozen in terror.

"It vanished…" She muttered.

"What was that?" Meiru asked Enzan.

"Dunno."

"Hey, hey! Hey! Answer me! Hey!" A voice called out close by.

Enzan and Meiru witnessed the show-off guy from before calling out for his Navi using the terminal.

"That guy's Navi, huh." Enzan muttered.

"Hey!"

The guy banged the terminal and his coin flew out of his hand: it rolled and stopped in front of Enzan's feet so he picked it up.

_Found a clue, Lestrade?_

The other face of the coin had the word "GAME" engraved on it: Meiru looked at it as well, intrigued.

_Game? Yuugi? Yu-Gi-Oh? Kidding, kidding._

Both of them were unaware that someone was watching him via one of the security cameras: an unidentified short in height figure looked on from an unlit place using a terminal.

"Heh… Heh, heh… Heh…"

_Is it me or did that camera behave oddly?_

Enzan and Meiru came out: Meiru picked her things and left them at home before Enzan drove them to the Net Police HQ where they met up with Meijin.

"… Once destroyed by the "Darkloids", Internet City has recovered 70% of its form. Regarding the incident you two report… Within Internet City… It's been confirmed that some cases have happened every a few days."

Footage was played showing the already infamous claw which abducted Net Navis.

"Could this be the handiwork of "Nebula"?" Meiru asked.

"It's true those guys kidnap Navis and use their energy for their "Dimensional Converters" but…" Meijin replied.

"But even if they want to use them as energy… It's too inefficient of a method."

"I think the same. Have a look. This is the list of abducted Navis yet." Meijin admitted as he handed them a clipboard with several papers on it.

Enzan grabbed it and read it aloud.

"Whale Man… Shining Man…" His eyes narrowed.

"You noticed? Starting with the N1 Grand Prix participants, they all are Navis with high battle strength." Meijin commented.

"True…" Meiru commented while glancing at the list.

"Wherever the enemy is "Nebula" or not… There's no mistaking that they're a menace for the Cyber World. We have to do something!" He sentenced.

Meiru headed back while Enzan went to visit Shining Man's lighthouse to recompile witness accounts.

"… If I have clues about the culprit? Do you really think I have any? My Shining Man was working to keep peace in the seas." The Operator told Enzan.

"I see. I wanted to ask of you if there were any clues, but... I got in the way."

"But… What a coincidence… Whale Man's Operator was at the Game Center yesterday… Weird, ain't it?"

Enzan gasped and turned around.

"Couldn't you tell me in more detail about that tale?" He requested of the guy.

_Let's see… Aha-hah! I found another pair of "N1 Grand Prix" Navis as the "Boss" commanded… He suspects they'll be targeted._

The "Commander" had come to a building being constructed by a company named "Okajima": the Cyber World also had structures which were being built inside of it: various Navis were working in there along with a Mettool, using pickaxes: a Navi was working on the terrain: the claw appeared and ensnared him.

"Turuhashader!" Another Navi, who'd drilled out of the ground, exclaimed.

He jumped into the claw.

"I'll save ya!"

He tried to hit the claw with his drill, but it bounced off and he fell head-on into the ground.

"Drill Mach!"

Drill Mach hit the ground and the claw picked him as well.

"A~H!" He yelled in terror.

Enzan and Meiru reached the site a while later and spoke with the Operators: they were all wearing Mettool-shaped hardhats.

"Jeez! If the others aren't here we can't continue the job!" One of them admitted.

"Did something peculiar happen before the incident?" Enzan inquired.

"Not really! On my lunch break I went to the station and ate _ramen_ plus vanilla ice cream … And, after that…"

"After that we went to the Game Center for a bit before coming back to work."

They were unaware that another camera was spying on them: but the dragonfly seemed to be interested on that.

_That camera… Someone's looking at us…_

"The Game Center…?" Enzan asked.

"The one in front of the station." The short guy replied, shrugging, as if it was no big deal.

"Heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…" The figure giggled.

One stopped crane's control panel began to frizzle while Enzan, in the meanwhile, took out the coin the guy of the library had lost and had a look at it.

"What's that?" Meiru asked.

"The middle school student at the library owned it: a coin from the Game Center." Enzan explained.

"Now that I think about it… That middle school student was talking something about a game, I believe." Meiru confirmed.

The control panel for crane silently blew up and a steel beam being held by it dropped towards the ground.

"Be careful!"

Enzan tackled Meiru into the ground and out of the way of the beam, which hit the ground in vertical position: Meiru shrieked in panic as both lied on the ground while a cloud of dust formed.

_By all the… Is that Cousin's handiwork? No! He would "waste" the chance to "recruit" them… Someone else's work! The "diamond Navi"? _

Both Operators were totally scared by now while Enzan looked up and made a grimace.

"… The Game Center, you say?"

Meijin was listening to Enzan's report from the scene.

"The other Operators confirmed it too, sir. All of them had gone to the same Game Center in front of the station before the incident..." Enzan confirmed while sounding like he'd found a common trait.

Enzan and Meiru walked into the "Game Soul" Game Center a few minutes later: they spotted a machine which allowed Navis to test their skill against several types of Viruses and there was one user using it at the moment: he looked nervous.

"There! There! Go, go!" He yelled.

"It seems that it's this game." Enzan commented to Meiru.

The electric-type Virus plunged its right arm's lance through the Navi and expelled him: the words "GAME OVER" appeared onscreen and were replaced by "New Challenge": the Operator walked away, defeated, and sighing.

_Too bad, young mister… Now let's see!_

The "Top 10 Ranking" screen popped out and read the following.

1 – GORGEOUS MAN

_Gorgeous Man! Are they _THAT _beautiful?_

2 - SHINING MAN

_Shining Man. No surprise._

3 – PLASMA MAN

_Plasma Man… I dunno why it gives me a vibe… _

(A/N: Ironically enough, I have invented the Plasma Man EXE character and registered him as my original invention. I guess no-one will mind since the Plasma Man in this episode's list never shows up.)

4 – DRILL MACH

5 – TURUHASHAD

_The duet of a while ago…_

6 – AIR MAN

_Air Man! Did he come alone? I know their Operator is still in prison! But if memory serves, Gospel had rebuilt him just to use him as food for the Cybeast… When Mr. Hikari Jr. beat it he was restored and his whereabouts became unknown. _

7 – WHALE MAN

_No surprise either!_

8 – SKELETON MAN

_Isn't there Mr. Skull Man already? Or did he think it'd be funny and thus participated with that name?_

9 – HYDE – AJ

_That'd do for some DJ's name, I believe._

10 – ENERGIE MAN

_Don't they mean "Energy" Man?_

"Drill Mach's and Shining Man's names figure in here."

"There's no room for mistakes. All of the vanished Navis cleared this game."

_Excellent deduction, Lestrade!_

He inserted the coin and the ranking list was replaced by the words "NEW GAME" followed by "PLUG IN".

"If you want to think it twice now's the chance."

"It's not like I'd give up having come this far! Right, Roll?" Meiru asked while looking at her PET.

"If we beat the last stage's "Boss" then we'll clear it. Leave it to me!" Roll replied.

"Plug In! Roll, Transmission!"

Roll plugged in and the words "STAGE 1" popped out: four Mettools appeared and Roll assumed a combat pose: the Mettools simultaneously attacked with their pickaxes provoking their trademark shockwave and Roll jumped out of the way.

"Let's go! Heart Slash!"

The Mettools were deleted and Roll flew around the air, smiling: Enzan and Meiru looked satisfied.

"Wind Breeze Sword!"

Roll used a short sword with a wind wave effect to delete two electric – type Viruses: the words "STAGE 4" popped out: Roll assumed her combat pose and a Garuu Virus appeared.

"Battle Chip, Boomerang!"

_Keep at it, ladies and gentlemen!_

Roll shot the boomerang forward and it hit the Garuu before it had a chance to react: the words "STAGE 5" appeared next.

_Good! They're doing progress. Let's make it to the Top 10!_

Various persons approached the game, awed: Roll was obviously about to beat a record at her current rate: she quickly made it through Stage 6 and reached Stage 7.

"Battle Chip, Aqua Blade!" Meiru announced.

"Aqua Blade!"

Roll sliced that ugly red dragon Virus in half: she then began to pant.

"… Last Stage." Enzan told Meiru.

"But… Roll's Hit Points are already…" Meiru argued.

The word "STAGE 8" popped out: a copy of a _Dream Virus_ appeared.

"T-this is…! The _Last Boss_?" She wondered aloud.

The Dream Virus roared without opening its mouth: Roll stepped back.

"Plasma Ball!"

An electric Virus popped out and electrocuted the Dream Virus but it looked rather unaffected: the monster extended its left claw and hit Roll with it, sending her flying and landing in the ground, hard: the Dream Virus advanced towards Roll, who gasped and looked afraid.

_Do something, Mr. Ijuuin!_

A hole suddenly opened behind the Dream Virus and began to suck it inside despite its attempts to break free: Meiru gasped: she obviously hadn't inputted any Chip with such an effect: she glanced at her right to see Enzan hiding the "Battle Chip Gate" and he inwardly smiled.

_Good move!_

The Dream Virus was finally sucked in and the hole closed: the words "GAME CLEAR" showed up accompanied by a fanfare and fireworks.

13:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… If our deductions are correct, then… The enemy will target Roll."

Both had come to Enzan's IPC VP Office: Meiru was sitting on a sofa behind a tea table while Enzan had picked an armchair: both were having some tea.

"It's been almost two hours ever since we cleared the game." Meiru commented.

Meiru picked the PET II.

"How's it going over there, Roll?" She asked.

Roll was walking across Internet City.

"Hmmm… I can't feel any presence or…"

Enzan's PET beeped.

"Mine."

Meiru sighed in relief while Enzan checked his PET: Meiru drank some more tea.

"Is that so? Roger." Enzan told someone.

Enzan finished the call.

"It was from Meijin. Just to be safe he's withdrawn the game." Enzan explained.

"Ah! That's good." Meiru replied.

"YA~H!" Roll shrieked.

Enzan narrowed his eyes and so did Meiru: the infamous claw had showed up.

"Meiru – chan!" She yelled.

The claw retreated into the hole in the "sky".

"It's finally come!"

"… Missy…! Open your eyes."

Roll's vision was all blurry but she could see Drill Mach looking at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh… Where are we?" She asked.

The room was metallic and looked like a cell, being made of rusted steel bricks.

"You cleared that game, too, right?"

"Yes."

"That game was… Set up by someone as test to gather Navis with high battle potentials…" Drill Mach explained.

"A test, you say? Ah!" Roll asked and gasped.

She had noticed that Drill Mach was full of bruises.

"What are those wounds?" She asked.

"W-well, this is…" Drill Mach hesitantly replied.

A blue light showed up behind her and Turuhashader appeared inside of the room, covered in bruises: he fell into his knees, being obviously exhausted: Drill Mach rushed to him.

"Turuhashader! Hang in there!" Drill Mach told him.

"If you don't win you get killed… this is Hell…!" Pick Man muttered.

"Just where on Earth is this place at?" Roll asked.

"A "deletion battle"." Drill Mach confessed.

"A "deletion battle"?" Roll gasped.

"The guys who've kidnapped us are making us fight for their enjoyment before they delete us…" Drill Mach explained while sounding like he was crying.

"That can't be!" Roll gasped.

"If you don't battle then you get deleted right away… If you want to survive you've gotta fight!"

"Then let's call for help!"

"Useless. We're completely shut out from the outside."

"It's okay! As long as we have this "Dimensional Beacon" designed by IPC…!" Roll replied while taking it out.

The beacon's shape was slightly reminiscent of that of a top.

"…"Dimensional Beacon"…?" Drill Mach asked.

Roll engaged the device which began to spin upon its axis and emit a red light: it floated into the ceiling, opened a warp hole, and vanished.

_Let's hope they pick it up…!_ Roll thought.

Enzan was sitting in front of his desk's computer and Meiru was leaning on the desk: Enzan's computer beeped.

"It came! The beacon!" Enzan announced.

A red dot appeared on one building in the map.

"They're there then!"

"Let's hurry!" Enzan rallied.

"Don't worry! Meiru – chan will definitely come to save us!"

A blue light appeared around her and she gasped.

"Missy!" Drill Mach uttered.

Roll vanished from the room and reappeared on what had the looks of some kind of stadium: the public seats were empty and the ground was made of vulgar earth while some objects floated around the "sky": Roll looked around, surprised.

"Huh…? Huh!"

The Navi who had been abducted from the library appeared there too.

"Hmpf. You, eh? This'll be a piece of a cake." He shrugged.

"I refuse to take in any "deletion battle"!"

Her body frizzled with electricity and she yelled in pain as she fell into her knees.

"Fight! If you refuse then you'll be deleted!" A child-like distorted voice commanded.

Roll opened her eyes and tried to stand up.

"Who…?" She wondered.

The IPC limo accelerated through the streets and Enzan was checking the location using the onboard computer.

"It's around the Kyutenpa Research Lab."

Roll managed to stand up and a buzzer sounded: she gasped as the other Navi held up a hand: a small object floated down and he drew the sword on his right forearm.

"Battle Chip, Flame Sword!"

Roll made a grimace and assumed a combat pose.

"Let's go!"

Roll barely dodged the two sword attacks, but the Navi kept on attacking: Roll spotted a chance so she used her left foot and kicked the Navi's left foot, making him lose balance and incline backwards.

_Phew!_

Roll took the chance to stand up again: she looked up and gasped: the "sky" was filled with countless samples of Battle Chip Data of all kinds save for "Defend Type".

"Ah! There aren't any "Defend Type" Chips!"

"This girl…!"

"Jeez! Battle Chip, Aqua Blade!"

She clashed blades with her opponent and quickly jumped backwards: she then cancelled the Aqua Sword.

"Please stop it! There's no reason for us to fight!" She begged.

"Hah! Where do you think this is? If you don't fight then that guy deletes you!"

"So we're obliged to fight?" Roll questioned.

"Obviously! Battle Chip, Flame Tower!"

A column of fire travelled across the ground.

"Battle Chip, Aqua Tower!"

The two opposing columns met and cancelled each other: the mysterious unidentified small silhouette was watching it all through an LCD screen place somewhere unlit: they seemed to be a machine or robot.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah… Heh, heh… Let's make it a bit more intense… Magma Stage!"

The ground shone with an orange light as various bursts of magma came out of it shooting skywards: Roll gasped while the other Navi looked unfazed.

"Che! It's become interesting!"

He jumped into the air and towards Roll, who was trapped between three of the lava towers: Roll managed to dodge just in time and the guy only managed to punch the ground.

_Just in time!_

The ground cracked and revealed that it was suspended above a lake of magma: the opponent Navi began to fall into it but managed to grab into the ledge with his right hand: Roll rushed to the rim and crouched to try to help him.

"Hold in there!"

The guy extended his right hand.

"Battle Chip, Noise Storm!"

A powerful swirl hit Roll fully and propelled her backwards, yelling, and the guy jumped out of the hole.

"Battle Chip, Yo-yo!"

The Yo-yo shot out and coiled around Roll's waist, tying her arms: the Navi landed on the ground and pulled the cord, making Roll shriek and hit the ground face first.

"You can't run anymore!" He boasted.

Roll looked up with eyes filled with fear.

_No! No! NO!_

The IPC limo braked in front of the building and Enzan rushed out immediately.

_Let's hope you're making it on time, Mr. Ijuuin! I can't pick anything from that place! My Navi can't get in, and something is interfering with the functioning of my dragonflies! _"K. S." grumbled as he frantically typed into both the computer and the PET.

The Navi began to stomp on Roll's body, filling her with bruises: she kept on yelling in pain.

"Now ya'll be at peace. Battle Chip, Zeus Hammer!"

The Navi drew a large big and menacing hammer thus cancelling the Yo-yo he'd been using up.

"Battle Chip, Dream Aura!" Meiru's voice exclaimed.

"_DELETE_!" He roared.

The Zeus Hammer hit the Dream Aura and broke.

"What!"

Roll was retrieve thus leaving the Navi empty-handed.

_Saved!_

Enzan and Meiru were standing in front of a display showing a scrolling mass of text: Roll reappeared on the PET II.

"Meiru – chan!"

"It's okay now!" Meiru relieved her.

"I'll go to the control room!"

He ran across the corridor and opened a simple door by kicking it open: he found a small robot which had a red central boxy with a metallic oval-shaped head, arms, and legs, not being even a meter and fifty tall: Enzan gasped.

_What in the… The culprit's a child robot? Who built them? Cousin? Are they supposed to be a distraction? It looks so harmless: I don't believe it can fight either!_

"Don't get in my way!" The robot grumbled.

"A robot!" Enzan exclaimed.

"I'll delete ya!" The robot proclaimed.

The robot took out a controller and pressed a button: "Dimensional Converters" emerged and a "Dimensional Area" formed around the Kyutenpa Research Lab.

"A "Dimensional Area"?"

A swarm of Mettools materialized in front of him so he took out the "Battle Chip Gate" to fight them.

"Battle Chip, Boomerang! Slot In!"

The Boomerang made short work of the swarm of Mettols: Enzan looked around to see that the robot was gone.

"Just where did it…?"

He spotted a door which had been left ajar.

"Over there!" He exclaimed.

The robot was standing in the roof along with two Mettols and a Garuu Virus: the Garuu was growling: quick steps could be heard and Enzan opened the door: the Garuu jumped into him and sent the "Battle Chip Gate" flying.

"Curses!"

Enzan rubbed his right wrist while the "Battle Chip Gate" fell in front of the robot's feet.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Serves you right! You got in the way of my fun!" The robot kept on saying.

"Fun…? You're a member of "Nebula"?" Enzan demanded.

_Good question. Maybe they don't know themselves._

"Shut up!"

Several Mettools ran towards Enzan, who made a grimace.

"Battle Chip, Magnum!" A familiar voice announced from behind him.

A gun with three barrels appeared and shot the Viruses: "CF" Netto came into the scene, followed by Meiru.

_OH! Welcome back, Hikari Brothers! You gentlemen made it just in time: Mr. Ijuuin was in a tight spot!_

"Netto!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Sorry for the holdup, Enzan! Sharo's snow finally let up. Battle Chip, Elec Blade! Hra~h!"

He slashed the remaining Viruses and pointed the blade at the robot's face.

"Are you a "Nebula" accomplice?" "CF" Netto questioned.

_That's the question! Answer something, you machine!_

"Answer me!" "CF" Netto ordered.

_Yes! Force them!_

To all the presents' surprise, the robot began to make a sound which resembled a cry and imitated the gesture: "CF" Netto stepped back, surprised, and cancelled the weapon.

"Allegro!" Someone called out.

A figure came into the area apparently from nowhere at all.

_That figure…? It couldn't be! Them! THEM! I was wondering what was up with them… They're the "fourth party" after all? So they're not "evil" in "this story" but, rather, "neutral"…?_

"… Looks like my lil bro stirred up some trouble."

"Who…?" "CF" Netto demanded.

_Ah! Of course! In "this story" you've never met them! _

"… Gospel." They replied after a pause.

"… "Gospel", you say?" "CF" Netto gasped.

"The evil organization which threatened the Cyber World, "Gospel", you mean to say?" Enzan gasped.

"The owner of this body used to be named like that, yeah."

"What do you mean?" "CF" Netto questioned.

"… "Gospel Shuryou" was but a robot made by Wily!" Meiru intervened.

_Yes! You were in the old WWW base when Wily revealed being alive and behind "Gospel"! _

"I get it, Netto – kun! That guy's…!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"Forte!" "CF" Netto gasped.

"Correct! The "Ultimate Program Net Navi": Forte! He's controlling the body of "Gospel Shuryou"!"

"Been a while! Hikari Brothers." Forte replied.

"W-what?" "CF" Netto gasped.

"He knows it?" Meiru wondered.

"So it'd seem!" Enzan added.

"Have you forgotten, Saito? Back then… I read your memories." Forte told him.

"Ah! So that's how it was!" Saito exclaimed.

"Wait a min… Forte. Is there a "diamond Navi" working for you?" "CF" Netto asked.

"HUH? You mean… The "Commander"? Well… Yeah… But… They have stealth camouflage! And I made sure that they wouldn't show their hide around too…" He sounded surprised.

_Ah! This could turn interesting yet._

"Then… You and that Navi are that so-called "fourth party"!" Saito exclaimed.

"Fourth party…? Odd. I thought I was the _third_ party… Wait a min! Do you know someone named "K. S."?" Forte seemed to have caught up.

"Yeah. We've twice or thrice crossed paths with him. He always timed it so that I was about to start a mission or busy with something else… He goes around writing in a notebook. It'd seem that he and Twilight are cousins, though." "CF" Netto described.

"Cousins? Odd. Twilight named you two his _half-brothers_ back when the tanker incident but…" He sounded surprised.

"We knew that… This is getting complicated." "CF" Netto admitted.

"Ah! Do you mean that mister we saw back when the visit to History – Technology Land?" Meiru seemed to have recalled.

"Insofar… It'd seem he's the representative of another organization given how he wrote "us" in his notebook." Saito ventured.

"Yeah. He used that same word on me, too." Forte admitted.

"So… You wanna defeat Twilight?"

"Yeah. Truth is… I owe you two big: it's thanks to you two that I got restored to my full power. So I decided to give you two a helping hand… I hired the "Commander" and built this robot, Allegro… I charged him with designing "Dimensional Areas" and trying to come up with a better energy system. But it's been a waste of time: he's a sadist. And I don't like his deletion battles, either." Forte admitted before glancing at the robot.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" The robot giggled.

"I see!"

Dark Blues appeared on top of the building's entrance.

"Blues!" Enzan exclaimed.

"A "Dimensional Area" appeared: but who would've thought it'd meant that THE Forte would show up." He commented.

"Hmpf."

He put his hand inside of Allegro's head and took out a device: everyone gasped and looked surprised: the robot's head lowered and Forte crushed the device.

"Hey! What was that for?" "CF" Netto turned and faced Forte.

"How is it, Forte? Don't you feel like cooperating with "Nebula"?" Dark Blues smiled.

"Hmpf." Forte scoffed.

"You despise humans, too."

"Vanish." He sentenced.

The "Dimensional Area" collapsed.

"Keh! You'll regret this…" Dark Blues muttered.

Netto picked up his Advanced PET II back.

"Forte ain't here!" Meiru gasped.

"Comrades! I will wage my own war against Twilight. You guys take care of his pawns. We shall meet again!" Forte's voice echoed.

"… So… We established the identities of the fourth party, then… But we're pending finding out the true colors of the third party." Meiru summarized.

"Yeah. Let's call Meijin: the Net Police will take of the abducted Net Navis which are still alive." Enzan told them.

_Heh, heh, heh. Interesting. VERY interesting! Total opposites! I now see the point of it… And I can guess who the "diamond Navi" is too! I can predict why they obey Mr. Forte… Heh, heh, heh. Let's send them a little message to surprise them…_

"… "Commander"…"

"Boss!"

"New orders."

"Grant them to me, sir."

Forte, using the "Gospel Shuryou" body, stepped into another room of the complex and inputted commands into a console: the image of the "Commander" came up on-screen.

"Well. I say new but… They're the usual drill. You know the drill."

"What will happen with that investigation on…?"

"Solved. A lone party. Arrested. The survivors are being rescued."

"Roger. I'll be going!"

A cell-phone beeped so Forte picked it up and checked it out: an SMS message had come in.

"Huh? "Mr. Forte. Welcome to the club. K. S." … How'd he figure that out already? It hasn't been 15 minutes yet!" He gasped.

_Who the hell is this guy? What's their intention? Got a bad feelin'…_


	32. Chapter 32: Net Police Grand Battle

**Chapter 32: Net Police Grand Battle**

08:46 AM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 27th…

_Well, well, well… Lestrade's back at it. And someone helped._

Enzan used the computer on the Net Police HQ to look up some files contained in a CD labeled "RAURU": he brought up several screens and his eyes glanced from one to another: he failed to notice the dragonfly floating in the air.

_Busy days, these! Mr. Hikari Jr. brought Miss Sakurai to the Science Labs for some "Cross Fusion" testing: they then tried to go on a date spoiled by Sword Man: their red head was deleted. Then they met that Navi named Top Man… Some bizarre day in which the "couple" stumbled upon some weird tower containing a Net Navi named "Mist Man"… There was a struggle with Yuriko to seize control of them but in the end their help contributed to defeat both Sword Man and Cold Man! And lastly there was some incident in which Mr. Bubble Man tried to steal electricity to try to revive his master, trapped into a grave in the castle's depths… It's been some busy 14 days! But now I believe events will accelerate…_

Some new data appeared onscreen and Enzan gasped before he stood up.

"I see! That's how it was, then!" He exclaimed aloud.

"… Is that true, then? That you have found out Dr. Yoru's location?" Kifune asked Enzan.

Enzan had come to the office of the Commissioner bringing a printed report with him: Manabe and Netto were there too.

"Yes, sir. "Hiding place" would be more appropriate than "location", however."

"The _boss_ of "Nebula", Dr. Yoru Yami, has been marked with a worldwide "WANTED" warrant. The Net Police have searched across the world but he's not been found yet. So how did you…?" Manabe asked.

_Well. You seem to be forgetting he actually is in the Cyber World. But you should find out his real-world base of operations too…_

"That's the point. He's not been found despite being searched across the world." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Manabe asked.

Enzan took out the CD he'd been looking up and left it on the desk.

"This is…?" Kifune inquired.

"A data disk sent to me by Ameroupe's Raoul." Enzan replied.

"From Raoul?" Netto asked.

"Yeah. We've been cooperating in an investigation. This is a list of things which Twilight has been buying in the Reverse Market. I tried analyzing what they could be used for…"

He handed a folder to Kifune which showed a diagram for a space station of sorts plus a list of components along with their serial numbers.

"I've established that 98% of these belong to a manned satellite."

"A manned satellite…?" Netto asked.

"In short… Enzan – kun. You say that Dr. Yoru's in space?"

"The other day... A tanker having burnt marks was discovered."

He handed them a photograph showing the deck of a tanker: some kind of tower on its deck was broken and there was a big burnt mark on the deck as well.

"The burn marks in this tanker are from shooting the components of the manner satellite. I ran some investigations and I found out that the ship was owned by a company having Twilight's name."

"It'd seem it's been settled." Kifune agreed on it.

The invisible space station orbited around the planet: Yami was eyeing some displays showing Net Police men breaking into several locations while standing inside of a room.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

He grinned and clasped his hands behind his body.

"Futile! You humans cannot ascend to Heaven. You can only descend to Hell! But, maybe… My _half-brothers_ could be excused and given a VIP pass… Yet… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"… Eh? A "stealth camouflage", you say?" Netto asked.

"Yeah." Enzan confirmed.

"Eh… And what's that?" Netto asked: he looked slightly ashamed because it was something anyone should know.

_So that's Cousin's trick. But I saw it coming!_

_In short: it's an artificial satellite which radars can't pick up, otouto…_ Saito told him with a worried look to his face.

_What… That's it? E~H! _

"Is that true? Enzan – kun?" Manabe asked.

"Given the list of the materials which make up the satellite… There's no room for mistakes."

"And how are we gonna find that kind of satellite?" Netto asked Enzan next.

"I don't know. That's why I said that "hiding place" was a more appropriate term." He sighed in defeat, for once.

"That ship couldn't have sunk yet, right?"

"Hey there… I meant as in "concealment"…"

_Ah! So you mistook "senpuku" as "ship tonnage" instead of "hiding place" thus that question… _

"HUH? Ah! So that's what…"

"For the time being… Try to consult Hikari – hakase. Enzan – kun. Netto – kun. Go to the Science Labs to relay the results of the investigation."

_Yes. Go there… Maybe something's waiting there?_

09:11 AM (Japan Time)…

"…Huh? Papa! The "Vaccine Chip" has been already created?"

Both Enzan and Netto walked into the Science Labs: Netto spotted a new type of Chip which was being made.

"It ain't complete yet. That's just a Chip built for test purposes."

Yuuichirou resumed speaking with his assistants.

"Given this state… Another forty seconds should do…"

"It's become a rather large payload…" One of them commented.

Enzan looked at the case with the "Vaccine Chip": Yuuichirou walked over to him and put a hand over his shoulder: Enzan turned, surprised.

"If we can complete this Chip then we'll be able to restore to normal all Navis infected by a "Dark Aura". Of course: the same applies to Blues."

"Thank you very much. Eh… By the way…"

"Looking at this… It's as you said, Enzan - kun. Dr. Yoru's satellite is protected by a "stealth camouflage". Trying to pinpoint it using radar from the surface is impossible." He told them.

"Then…" Enzan muttered.

"Nope. If you can't find it from the surface, then… You can search from space. No matter how much stealth it has… The IR sensors of the close-by satellites should pick its signature. And once you've caught the signature from all of the satellites… You pack pick that point. Once you link the whole of them you'll be able to figure the orbit of Dr. Yoru's satellite!"

"What… It's very easy! Right? Enzan?" Netto smiled and put a hand over Enzan's left shoulder.

"Do you have any idea about HOW MANY satellites are located in space? There are hundreds of them! How am I to gather data from all of them given their numbers?" Enzan sighed in defeat.

"Eh… T-that's…" Netto suddenly realized that he'd spoken too fast.

"No. There's one way to do that: "Control X"." Yuuichirou announced.

_Aha-hah! I figured as much._

"…"Control X"… Is that…?" Netto asked.

"Now that I think about it… "Nebula" tried to have them destroyed! I get it! That was to impede anyone from finding Twilight's satellite…!"

"If memory serves, after that affair… "Control X" was kept under tight police custody..." Yuuichirou recalled.

Enzan's eyes narrowed.

_Aha-hah! You're going to use it to locate Cousin! Good, good! _

"I'll be going, sir."

"Take care."

"Eh… Papa… You and Mama… Hadn't married before. Right?"

"HUH? Well… No. Why'd you ask?"

"T-Twilight… That day on the tanker… He named us "_half-brothers_"… So that's why…" Netto whispered back.

"Maybe it was a taunt." Yuuichirou shrugged.

"Ah! So he came up with that to keep us worried and afraid?"

"I'd thought as much." Rock Man replied.

"Besides! He's gotta be at least 10 years older than you two. I'm barely into my 30s… Now way Mama or I'd married before we were 10, right? Either of us would've had to be on their 40s."

"Oh! True! Sorry for the silly question…" Netto sighed in relief.

"Don't mind it. We'll now be able to drive them into a corner."

"True, true!"

_But the guy gives me the vibe for some reason and otouto noticed it too: why does he give us those vibes?_

13:23 PM (Japan Time)…

_Being the mechanic, Lestrade? _

Enzan was setting up the "Control X" machinery in the Net Police HQ: he came out of under a table and looked up.

"Good. Just a little more and the setup will be completed." He muttered.

"W-what's this?" Someone asked.

Enzan looked up to see Anetta, who was staring at the machinery.

"Anetta!"

"Ah! Enzan!" She replied.

"What's up?" Enzan asked.

"Enzan! I heard that you're working hard to find out Dr. Yoru's HQ! I brought you a snack as well!" She told him.

"Who told you I was looking for Twilight?" Enzan asked: he feared they had a leak.

"Netto told me." Anetta admitted.

"That guy… Giving it away…" He grumbled.

"Enzan… What's all this?" Anetta asked.

"…"Control X"!" Enzan announced.

Enzan began to type into a computer: the "Control X" logo appeared on its screen: and a big blue – colored "X" replaced it.

"This is a system which can access all satellites. Using this we can search for Twilight's satellite." Enzan summarized.

"Aha… Ah! That's right!"

She opened a case and showed him six rolls.

"Hey! Look, look! Surprise! Anetta's super-special California rolls!" She announced.

_Ah, California! Charming place, truly._

Enzan recoiled with a look of skepticism and dread on his face.

_Oh my. What a face._

"I heard that you don't take breaks to eat, so… I made a lot of 'em! Hey, hey! Eat 'em, eat 'em!" She leant closer.

Enzan resigned and picked one: he bit it and looked surprised.

"It's… sweet." He muttered.

A large force of Police Navis had been assembled inside of the Net Police HQ control center.

"Wow! What a large force of Police Navis!" Netto exclaimed.

"If we try to detect Dr. Yoru's satellite… There's the possibility that he may reverse it and notice us. If that happens he'll come up with an attack to try to interfere with the search."

"That's precisely why we gathered a large force of Police Navis. Were "Control X" to be destroyed… We won't be able to find the satellite twice. That's why we requested for strong backup." Manabe added.

"Strong backup…?"

The door to the control room opened behind them.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called out.

Netto turned to see Laika standing in the doorway, saluting.

"I have come to assist at the request of the Japan Net Police. I am the Sharo Nation "Net Savior": Laika." He announced.

"Laika!" Netto greeted.

Laika smiled at him.

_Well! It'd seem you're improving! My young man!_

"Could it be…? That of the "strong backup" meant…?"

"Yes." Manabe confirmed.

"If we want to find out Twilight's location then we gotta team up."

"Hah, hah! Now that Laika and Search Man have come, we'll be tougher to beat! If ya wanna come then come! "Nebula"! We'll deflect the blow back at you!" Netto showed his left fist and blinked an eye.

"You don't change, eh?"

Manabe's PET rang.

"Yes. Yes. I understand. Commissioner. The set-up of "Control X" has been finished." She announced.

"Good!"

An announcement was being broadcasted.

"All hands: be ready! We'll being the search for Dr. Yoru's satellite! Get ready to counter the attack of "Nebula"!" Kifune announced.

"All Police Navis: fitting completed!" One technician announced.

"Deploy the firewall!" Another exclaimed.

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug In! Search Man, Transmission!"

Rock Man and Search Man appeared behind the rows of Police Navis.

"Let's give it our best, Search Man! If we can arrest Twilight then we can dismantle "Nebula"!" Rock Man told him.

"Yeah. Let's settle the score with those dudes."

"… Anetta. It'd be fine if you went back home. We don't know when "Nebula" will strike." Enzan warned her.

"Nope! I'm going to help you, Enzan!"

"Even if you say you want to help…"

Enzan's PET beeped: Commissioner Kifune was on the screen.

"Enzan – kun. Let's begin." He commanded.

"Roger. Just don't move from there." Enzan told Anetta.

He opened a lid and pressed a red button: "Control X" engaged and Enzan began to type at a mad speed in the computer: various satellites on space activated their IR sensors.

_This time you won't be able to escape! Twilight! _

"Huh? A fox, huh?"

Yami was sitting on his armchair onboard the space station when an alarm blared.

"Let's investigate its true colors! I personally hope it ain't pink: I can't stand it." He muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

He typed on the right armrest's keyboard and brought up a screen: the words "WARNING" and "the intruder was detected" could be seen in the background.

"This fox is using the "Control X"…? Let's think back… What happened to the remaining one? The police kept in under custody… Did I say the cops? The Net Police! My _half-brothers_ want to find me: it's so obvious, by Uncle Smith!"

Yami tapped the right armrest while he'd been thinking aloud and put up an evil grin.

"However! I am the Demon God: I'll use my "Dead Summon" Special Ability!"

He suddenly stood up and faced a Plug-In port in the armchair's right armrest: he aimed his hands' palms there and left behind a curious doll: it seemed to be about a meter and fifty tall and looked like a very simplistic human frame of no specified sex: their "skin" was made of a grayish material.

The arms ended in small spheres instead of hands and had no care to detail like the legs:

The chest had a small metallic circle set on it with three metallic trapezes forming at the north, SE and SW spots of the structure and having a small dome-shaped emerald jewel set in the concave cavity inside of it.

The head merely had a small protruding metallic rectangle in the middle of it and had no mouth, eyes or ears whatsoever.

Twilight suddenly came into the "castle" and sat on the armchair: all of the "Darkloids" (Bowl Man included) were standing on the first platform going down the stairs and being repaired.

"Go, Monsters! Destroy the powerless humans! Then the world shall belong to the "Demon Tribe" and "IQ – sama"!" He commanded.

Burner Man opened his eyes and they turned into glowing red spots as he formed a smug smile.

_No good. I should've seen it coming yet…! The whole of the "Darkloids" in a simultaneous manner…! _The "Commander" gasped.

A globe of the Earth with the orbits of multiple objects was being projected on the "Control X" room: Anetta looked at it and turned back to face Enzan.

"Enzan. What's that?" She asked while signaling it with a finger.

"All the detections we've caught up insofar. Twilight's satellite is inside of those."

An alarm blared across the building and the words "emergency" popped out in the control post's LCD screen.

"Someone is making its way into the mainframe." Superintendent Manabe reported.

"As we feared! They've come." Kifune muttered.

"They're coming, niisan!"

"Don't lower your guard, Search Man."

_Will you be able to stand up to such numbers…? _

All of the Navis aimed their weapons at the two steel doors which suddenly shook: something was attacking them from the other side: there was a small explosion.

"Commence attack!" Commissioner Kifune ordered.

The Police Navis, Search Man and Rock Man shot towards the crack on the door where some kind of silhouette could be seen.

"Gravity Drive."

There was an explosion when the attacks hit the energy sphere, thus destroying the doors: Gravity Man appeared in the threshold.

"What?" Laika wondered.

"No way!" Netto exclaimed.

"Gravity Man! That can't be! We deleted him!" Rock Man uttered.

"Look!"

Search Man pointed to in front of them as Star Man walked in until he was behind Gravity Man.

"Ah!" Rock Man gasped.

All of the "Darkloids" came into view standing in a horizontal row like soldiers of an army.

"What on Earth is this?" Rock Man wondered.

"We've revived, see! To mincemeat you Net Police guys!" Beast Man announced.

"Twilight's work… No – one but him could've done such a thing!" Laika guessed.

"I never thought he'd unleash a "Darkloid" army on us! Strengthen the defenses! You must protect the "Control X" at all costs! No matter what it takes!" Commissioner Kifune ordered.

"Enzan!" Netto called him.

"I'm seeing that! Please buy me some time! I'll definitely find Twilight's satellite!"

Anetta appeared on the screen.

"I'll be OK since I'm helping too!"

"Anetta! What are you doing there?" Netto wondered aloud.

Enzan pushed her out of the screen.

"Believe in me, Netto!" Enzan told him.

"G-gotcha."

"Lion Head!"

"Meteor!"

"There are too many "Darkloids"! They're too much for the Police Navis to handle properly! At this rate they'll break through the 1st defense line!"

"Like I'll let that happen! Soul Unison: Guts Soul! Slot In!"

"Guts Punch!"

"What!"

"Guts Soul" Rock Man punched the ground to create dust which he used as cover to dash forward: he passed through Desert Man; who was taken aback and didn't have time to react, so he was deleted.

_I see! They're but cannon fodder! They must be here to stall and be a diversion for something else… Maybe some Viruses which will sabotage the defenses or…? But their numbers are still too high! Can we withstand such an attack!_

Rock Man continued his attack and kicked Star Man into the ground: he skidded some meters across it and he was also deleted.

_Well. There goes the surprise element: two down! Not bad, Rock Man! You've improved!_

"Scope Gun!"

The attack pierced through Cold Man who could only wave his arms around, panicked: he was deleted as well.

_That was better than I could've hoped! Three down: Desert Man was dangerous so it was better to take the guy out firstly!_

"Gatling Pin!" Bowl Man attacked.

The attack blasted two Police Navis: Rock Man lowered his guard but he then seemed to spot something.

"Wind Cutter!"

Video Man's attack hit him fully and he landed on the ground.

"It's been a while, Rock Man."

Search Man shot somewhere but was then faced with Gravity Man's mole size.

"Gravity Drive. "

The attack glued Search Man into the ground.

_Oh heck. Not this mole again!_

"Rock Man!"

"Search Man!"

"The 1st defense line has been broken through!" Superintendent Manabe reported.

The number of objects on the globe diminished.

"Good! Fine!" Enzan exclaimed.

One cable frizzled and snapped.

"Curses! The cable…! This is the work of the "Darkloids" too?" He cursed aloud.

He faced the screen and turned.

"Anetta! Give me a hand!"

He signaled one screen.

"Read me the data code which is showing up over there! I'll input them directly!"

"Leave it to me! I'm very good at numbers, ya know!"

Video Man, on the meanwhile, was strangling Rock Man.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… You deleted me before! But this time I_'_ll delete _you_ instead!"

"Soul Unison: Wood Soul! Slot In!"

The helmet of the "Wood Soul" had a central arching brown piece of armor with a pair of thinner brighter arching pieces on either side of it: all of them were built over a teal brown helmet's surface: a trapeze-shaped spear formed from atop the helmet's rear and aimed northwards: the ear-pads' edges had gained that brighter coloring too.

The main body had a very simplistic design: it was a piece of wood-made armor shaped like a cone covering up to Rock Man's nose and extending until the knees: a spear-shaped cavity of a different brown shade aiming downwards extended downwards from the upper edge, past the emblem, and ending up over the waist's location: the lower edge's rim consisted on an outer dust-brownish edge and a secondary edge having a rather different color instead.

Brown curved armor formed over where the arms began at: metallic segments of armor covered the arms' length with black circular bands splitting each section: green armor covered the wrists while the rest of the hands had simplistic brown armor over them.

The legs were covered in brown wooden armor too with a pair of circling greenish bands set around the ankles: thin vertical stripes ran down all sides of the boots while the soils were unadorned.

"Woody Tower!"

One wood pillar cut Video Man's tape in half and he recoiled while looking at it in disbelief.

"What the heck is this? My tape has…! The tape has…!"

"Side Bamboo!"

Various bamboo lances came out of the ground: some pierced Video Man from behind and raised him upwards while he yelled: he was deleted as well.

_Four down!_

"To delete. To delete. To de…"

Gravity Man moved towards Search Man: Search Man, though, placed the tip of his scope gun on the enemy's body.

"Zero Range Shot!"

The charged attack pierced the mole's body: he yelled as he was deleted again.

_Five down! Good move, Search Man!_

"Are you okay? Search Man?" "Wood Soul" Rock Man asked.

"Huff, huff… Yeah…"

Search Man was on his knees, panting, and using his gun as a cane to lean: two Police Navis were deleted by Flash Man and Bright Man, so the two fighters ran towards them: the damage from the fighting could be seen from the outside given how the attacks provoked explosions.

"Fires are popping out in several spots by the attacks of the "Darkloids", sir!"

"Starting the fire-extinguishing systems!"

"Commissioner… The 2nd defense line has been broken through!"

"If the final defense line is broken through then it'll be over… Please put an end to this…" Kifune replied while eyeing a display.

"Soul Unison: Fire Soul! Slot In!"

"Fire Arm!"

"Wha~t?" Bright Man yelled.

_Six down! Keep it up! _

He was unable to do anything as the fire tornado attacked him so he was deleted.

"Neon Light!"

"Spark Wave!"

The two attacks hit "Fire Soul" Rock Man.

"That did it! What?" Spark Man had exclaimed only to be surprised at the next moment.

Rock Man had switched again to "Wood Soul" for shielding.

"Electric-type attacks won't harm me! Cold Winter Wind!"

The blast of wind sent both of them flying.

"Soul Unison: Roll Soul! Slot In!"

"Roll Arrow!"

The two shots hit both "Darkloids" and they were deleted, so Rock Man sighed in relief.

_Seven and eight down! Less than the half is left!_

"Niisan! The last defense line looks about to fall! Hurry it up and get there!"

"Roger, otouto!"

He heard some noise and spotted Search Man using the side of his gun to block Sword Man's sword.

"You won't get in our way!" Sword Man roared.

"That's our goal!" Search Man shot back.

"Search Man!"

"I'll stall them here! Go on ahead!"

"But…!" Rock Man argued.

"Hurry up! If "Control X" is destroyed… Then we're done for!" Search Man glanced at him.

"I understand!"

"Strike Burner!"

The burst stream of flames propelled Search Man to the ground.

"You'll stall us, ya say? Don't underestimate us!" Burner Man yelled.

_Hum! I can see quite a crowd out there too and… HEY! That's Boss! He's come to check it up too? I should've reported… He must've gotten worried that I wasn't reporting back… _

A crowd was standing around the Net Police HQ, eyeing the explosions and noise: one of them was Forte, who was using his Gospel Shuryou body, and standing behind the crowds who didn't notice him.

"Hmpf."

_Maybe he's going to run some investigation of his own?_

He walked away and entered a nearby bank which was empty: he entered a booth with an ATM machine: he then pressed his hands over the touch screen and wires sprouted out from beneath his fingers.

_Well. In case you guys hadn't realized, I was the "witness" going around before I handed the mantle to the "Commander…"_

Forte materialized inside of the Cyber World: he opened his eyes and warped.

"…Ah… Shade Man – sama… Just what should I do? Puku?"

Bubble Man was standing inside of a room somewhere and eyeing mound of rock in which his master was trapped, half-merged with its body.

"Huh? Oh!"

He heard a sound and spotted Forte hovering above the ground.

"Huh? Who, puku…?"

Forte didn't reply: he simply took out a hand from under the cloak, and sent energy frizzles towards the mound: Bubble Man recoiled in surprise and crawled back, afraid.

_Hum! Why would Mr. Forte bother to…? Ah! He must be thinking of pitting Shade Man VS Twilight and hope they destroy each other. _"K. S." realized as he spied on them.

"… Five, Seven, Three, Eight, Zero, Four, Two, Eight, One, Nine…"

Anetta was reading aloud a string of numbers in one of the adjacent screens of the "Control X" Server while Enzan was typing into the computer: Anetta then turned to look at Enzan.

"Seven!"

The amount of objects decreased.

"Good!"

"Another little…!"

There was an explosion of a wire and alarms blared.

"The "Darkloids" have broken through the last defense line! There's a possibility that the system may go berserk. All personnel: please evacuate the premises ASAP!"

"Enzan…" Anetta muttered.

"We repeat: the "Darkloids" are breaking through the last defense line! There's a possibility that the system may go berserk."

Enzan made a grimace and kept on typing.

_Not going to jump off the ship?_

The situation was chaotic inside of the control center: the computers were frizzling and malfunctioning.

"All personnel evacuate the premises! Evacuate this place!"

"Netto – kun, Laika – kun. What are you doing? We must hurry and get to shelter." Manabe told them.

"This place is dangerous. It's a shame, but we've got no choice but to give up this time." Kifune announced.

"We won't give up at all, Commissioner! I know Enzan will definitely find Twilight's satellite! I promised that I would protect him!" Netto replied.

"Until then… We will keep on protecting "Control X"!" Laika added.

Netto and he eyed each other, and nodded in agreement.

"You guys…" Commissioner Kifune sounded emotional.

"… Gatling Pin!"

"Roll Soul" Rock Man dodged Bowl Man's attacks.

"Soul Unison: Metal Soul! Slot In!"

"Metal Fist!"

"Metal Soul" Rock Man landed his right fist on the right side of Bowl Man's face: he roared and was deleted: Rock Man then landed in the ground.

_Good! Nine down!_

"Plant Weed!"

Some weeds came out of the ground and tied around "Metal Soul" Rock Man's limps.

"Curses!"

"Wild Rush!"

Beast Man used the opportunity to attack him: Rock Man was propelled backwards.

"This is the end, Rock Man!"

Two precise shots cut the weeds and both "Darkloids" turned in surprise.

"What?" Plant Man uttered.

Search Man was there, covered in bruises and panting, but still standing, somehow.

_Search Man! You did it! So this means… Eleven down! Only those two are left by now!_

"The rest's… up to you…"

He fell into the ground from the tiredness.

"Search Man!" Rock Man called out.

"Search Man, Search Man! Answer me! Search Man!" Laika called out.

"Soul Unison: Wind Soul! Slot In!"

The "Wind Soul" helmet was colored in a cyan blue coloring and had a yellowish curved object running across its middle: two sky blue-colored objects shaped like gusts of wind adorned the forehead and the helmet had an inverted-triangle like extension running down to the start of Rock Man's nose.

The chest armor had a sky blue rim around the neck, cyan blue color for the main section, and a lower golden edge: it only covered Rock Man's upper torso and formed a pyramidal opening below the chest emblem with another beneath the head: two blues stripes ran down the sides.

The shoulders were also shaped like wind gusts: their upper part was cyan blue in color while the central body and lower part were colored in a golden-like color.

The forearms' design included a sky blue circular band at the start of the armor, cyan as main color, and golden for the band around the wrists: two triangles with an upper sky blue edge and cyan coloring came out from the sides of each.

The boots included an upper golden edge with a diamond over the knees, cyan blue main body, golden edge around the ankles, and blue sandals with a cyan line across their length: the soils were cyan too.

"Wind God Racket!"

Rock Man turned his right forearm into simplistic and unadorned armor which served to hold a racket with orange edge, a cyan-colored main body, and a metallic central drawing accompanied by two parallel lines.

"UA~H!"

The attack was enough to delete Plant Man.

_Twelve down! Only Beast Man left! How ironic! The very first "Darkloid" to antagonize Rock Man will be the last to fall!_

"Jumping Claw!"

Rock Man blocked: but, then, "Dimensional Converters" popped out around the Net Police HQ.

"A "Dimensional Area" has formed! What does this mean?"

"Curses! The "Darkloids" were mere distractions! Shut off all passageways leading to "Control X"! The true criminal is coming!"

"The true criminal_… _Enzan!" Netto gasped and ran out.

"Netto!" Laika called out.

Dark Blues appeared inside of a corridor as the steel shutters closed: he readied his sword.

"Hmpf. What a useless thing." He muttered.

Ice began to cover the shutters.

"What! The fourth party's work…! Grah! I'll deal with them later on!" He hissed.

"_Later on" means "whenever I feel like it", eh? _

Rock Man, using "Blues Soul", dodged Beast Man's attack.

"Sonic Boom!"

He cut Beast Man's right arm just around the elbow and Beast Man roared as he was deleted: Rock Man fell to his knees, exhausted, and his "Soul Unison" reverted.

_Good job! We were fortunate Twilight just wanted them to be cannon fodder! _

"Netto – kun… Now we've already beaten all of the "Darkloids", but…"

"… Another little bit more… Another little bit more…" Enzan muttered.

The number of objects left to scan was reduced to just three.

"You did it! Another two left!" Anetta cheered.

The main door was blasted.

"What?" Anetta wondered.

Enzan turned and saw Dark Blues standing on the threshold.

"Blues!"

"This server group is "Control X", eh?" He guessed aloud.

Enzan made a grimace.

"Don't do it! Stop it!" Anetta pleaded.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Hum!" He inwardly chuckled.

He drew his sword: "CF" Netto ran towards him from the left, tackled him, and pinned him against the wall.

_Oh! Just in time, Hikari Netto!_

"What?" Dark Blues cursed.

"Netto!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Hurry it up, Enzan! While I'm keeping Blues busy!" Netto yelled.

"Gotcha!"

Dark Blues was clearly pissed off, as he pushed "CF" Netto back.

"Rah! Get lost!" He hissed.

"CF" Netto stood ready: the number of objects had been reduced to two at the same time too.

"Another one left!" Anetta exclaimed.

"CF" Netto took out a Long Sword: both of them locked blades, but then Dark Blues eyed how there were only two objects left to scan: he charged up his "Dark Aura" and broke "CF" Netto's Long Sword.

"Curses!"

"Delta Ray Edge!"

A red triangle pinned "CF" Netto against a wall and his "Cross Fusion" was cancelled.

_Heck! Rock Man was too tired from the battles and didn't have enough time to recover!_

"You won't get in the way of "Nebula"!" He announced while running towards the servers.

"How's this like?" Enzan wondered aloud.

The map finally displayed just one object.

"I've found you! Twilight!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Bloody Cross!"

Dark Blues made cut in the form of the Alphabet "X" letter at the server and Enzan gasped as the hologram flickered and vanished.

"Curses!"

The "Dimensional Area" began to fade.

"Bad luck, Enzan!"

Dark Blues fled with a smirk on his face.

"Netto! Are you okay?" Anetta asked.

"Yeah…!"

"I'm sorry… When I'd finally locked into the orbit the data was unfortunately destroyed." Enzan told them.

_We were there! Hell to them!_

The server kept on smoking.

"It's impossible to repair that as it is!" He cursed.

"Aha! But it's alright anyway." Anetta exclaimed.

She walked back towards the equipment and sat down on Enzan's chair.

"Hum… If memory serves…"

She typed a string of a numbers and pressed the "RETURN" key: "Control X" flashed and began to send out a string of data: the data appeared on the holographic display and showed the orbit of the last object highlighted in red.

"Anetta…! This is…?" Enzan was baffled.

_Whoa! How did she…?_

"When I was checking the screens, I made to sure to remember the orbital code!" She announced.

"You remember the whole of it in just one instant?"

_Eidetic memory…? But anyway… We've done it!_

"That's why I told ya! I said I was good at numbers, see!" She smiled.

Both boys were still baffled but soon recovered, smiling.

_Hum! It's almost ready…! _

The rock mound started to shine and it exploded.

"Whoa! Shade Man – sama!"

Shade Man appeared, standing up and shaking the debris out of his body: he didn't seem to have realized anything out of place yet: Bubble Man looked exultant as he ran towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Shade Man – sama~! Shade Man – sama!"

"Bubble Man?" Shade Man asked.

"I'm so glad! Puku! You were able to resurrect! I'm so utterly glad! De puku!"

"How have I…?" He muttered.

"That person! De puku! That person suddenly appeared and kindly provided the necessary energy to Shade Man – sama! Puku!"

He signaled Forte with his head.

"Who the devil are you lowlife? Why did you help me?" Shade Man demanded.

"Hah. You don't need to know about me." Forte merely replied in a slightly amused tone of voice.

_The less you know the better: I want to pit you against that Twilight jerk and make you destroy each other anyway… I'm a - GENIUS! Heh, heh!_

"What did you say?" Shade Man hissed.

"I see a future in you "Darkloid" guys. That's all."

He became data and vanished all of a sudden.

"What's their game…?" Shade Man muttered.

"Shade Man – sama…?" Bubble Man asked.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter who he was or what he plots. I will have my revenge on Twilight. That's all! Remember this, Twilight! I won't let you lowlife get away with it at all!" He proclaimed.

_Heh! I figured as much! Mr. Forte wants them to destroy each other and thus everyone ends up winning. Clever, Mr. Forte, clever. And those two gentlemen will face Cousin… I wonder if he'll talk. Only one way to find out: send our agent along with them._

"K. S." chuckled inside of his Science Labs room: he took off his sunglasses and had a slightly smug look to his face.

_Time to confess your true colors, Cousin! No more running away! Today the secret of the "Demon Tribe" will be revealed!_


	33. Chapter 33: A message from outer space

**Chapter 33: A message from outer space**

16:23 PM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 27th…

"… Target: "Nebula" satellite!" Someone announced.

Various satellites were being engaged and received a transmission.

"Target confirmed! Target: locked on!" Another voice confirmed.

Yami was sitting on his command chair and eyeing a display showing the situation on the outside.

"Heh! I knew it: my _half-brothers_ found me! However! It won't be so easy. _Star Wars_ strikes back, gentlemen! Go meet Lucy – sama in Hell!" Yami exclaimed with a grin.

He pressed the so-typical button on the right armrest and a flash popped out of nowhere: alarms barked and screens started displaying the words "emergency" inside of the Net Police HQ.

"Killer Satellite A has been destroyed!" One man reported.

Netto was waiting in front of a manor while carrying a bag with him: a sign behind him read "Closed" and it seemed to be a store.

"Netto!" Some called out.

Netto looked in front of him to see how Meiru walked over to him.

"Meiru – chan!" He greeted.

"Sorry for the holdup!" She apologized.

"The same thing happened to Killer Satellite B!" One Net Police technician reported in the in-between.

"… The others aren't here yet?" Meiru asked Netto.

"No."

"Yo!" Someone called out.

_Aha-hah! Wanting to gather the club, gentlemen? _"K. S." grinned.

Dekao walked over to them along with Chisao: he sported a tropical-like t-shirt colored pink with bananas drawn into it along with sunglasses.

"Dekao! It's been a while!" Netto exclaimed.

A laser passed across a satellite thus destroying it.

"From the point of attack… The attacking party is the "Nebula" satellite!

"What did you say?" Commissioner Kifune asked.

Both Enzan and Anetta gasped.

_Surprised, gentlemen?_

Yaito's limo parked in front of the mansion.

"Heh, heh, heh! The stars have gathered!"

The door of her limo opened and an automated red carpet extended across the ground: Netto and the others looked on that direction to see Yaito standing with pride along with her maids there: the maids were bowing forward at both sides of the carpet.

"The last member of the crew showed up!"

"Yaito – chan!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Satellite K and Y have also been eliminated!"

"The entire constellation of killer satellites has been destroyed!"

"N-no way…" Anetta muttered.

"All of the killer satellites have been destroyed… What a blow."

"Commissioner! We've received notice from a spacecraft which is about to fly to the "Nebula" satellite!"

"What did you say?"

Netto and the others were sitting on chairs onboard a shuttle and looking ready to take off.

_I'm glad Commissioner Kifune allowed us to._

_Like he'd allow us to._

_E~h? Then…This was subterfuge? _Saito sounded taken aback.

_Yeah!_

"HI~KARI NETTO~!" Commissioner Kifune's voice roared once he appeared on the shuttle's main screen: he looked extremely pissed off, for once.

"Co… Commissioner Kifune!" Netto uttered.

_Heh! The maids had to contact the authorities and such Mr. Kifune put two and two together: they didn't think of that. There goes your attempt to sneak off, Mr. Hikari Jr.!_

"Were you planning on going to the "Nebula" satellite?" Kifune questioned.

Netto gulped: he'd been caught red-handed.

"Selfish actions are… UNACCEPTABLE~!" He roared.

One maid covered Yaito's ears, who looked unfazed.

"Well! If I'd told you straight would you have given me an OK?"

"That's not the point!"

"Well then! There's no need to talk anymore! It'll bring you back a souvenir!"

The transmission disengaged.

_Eh… Ne… Netto – kun… _Saito looked slightly uneasy as he rubbed a finger over his right cheek.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"We are starting the preparations for lift-off." One maid reported.

"Please check all systems." Another added.

"Confirm sealing of hatches."

"Sealing confirmed! Severing all connections."

"Pre-flight checks… Successful. Lock ports 3 to 14 into position."

"CS-529: _all green_."

"Confirming remaining external connections: green. All systems go!"

"Lower U-1 Station responding: please get to your posts. _Quickly_. _Quickly_!"

"20 seconds before… _Green_!"

The shuttle partly emerged outside of the mansion using the tall column (with the name of "Akihara Natural Hot Springs" written on it) which stood out from the garden as combustible tank: its engines whistled.

"Fire!"

It began to lift-off.

"UWA~H! WAIT FOR US!"

"AUP! AU~P!"

It left, much to Rush and Hikawa's disgust, who had arrived late.

"… Hey! Netto – kun!"

Commissioner Kifune seemed to have calmed down.

"It's no use! The communications circuits will not connect!" One man reported.

"Seriously… Doing such a pointless thing…!" Kifune sighed.

Enzan closed his eyes and brought a hand under his chin.

_Why?_ _Why didn't you call me?_

_Who is gonna call ya? _Yaito thought at the same time.

The shuttle flew off the atmosphere.

"… "Let's go out", I said… But you'd rather eat her California rolls!"

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Enzan. That's not good enough. Hmpf. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

She wrote something in a paper and she tossed a photo which floated around in the microgravity environment: Meiru picked it and the others watched it.

"So… That's how it is…" Netto muttered.

The photo showed Enzan and Anetta together somewhere: it'd been "edited" with crayon, making Enzan look like he was mocking Anetta, and there was an "x" symbol drawn over Anetta: a "cracked" doodle split the photo in two: a pair of demon-like horns had been drawn protruding out of Anetta's head.

"As usual: she always knows everything…" Meiru muttered in a hushed tone to the others.

The four passengers glanced back at Yaito, who was doing something with a paper inside of a folder.

"Scary, chu…" Chisao muttered.

"… Hey! Everyone! Let's play! Tu-ru-ru-ru~! Can we make a lot of friends? Screw – kun! Aluminum – chan! And the Glove – chan twins! Lots of friends!"

A Net Navi was standing inside of the Cyber World of some space station apparently assembled together from orbital debris and junk yet it had functional computers.

This Net Navi may be around a meter and sixty or maybe closer to a seventy in height: their design was rather odd.

Their head looked like it'd been built out of randomly assembled junk: it had a general dull metallic color and there was a metal piece traversing along its height: their eyes were just simple round yellow dots: their "mouth" was just a piece of junk having a curved upper edge with "teeth" set across it: their jaw was another metallic piece set there to look like it: their ear-pads had a very simple drawing which was several gray stripes running down its height and a round gray dot in the center: some "hair" or, rather, randomly glued reddish hoses, popped out from the head and aimed backwards with one or two thin bluish circular bands set on them.

Their upper body was simple: a box-shaped piece of junk colored in a dull gray shade and having a box-shaped cavity colored blue in the middle of it without any emblems.

The arms looked like rubber bands or tires set in a row of three and having occasional square armor with two round bluish dots circling the middle point of each fire: the last tire included curved yellowish pieces of scrap which could be use as "pincers" to grip things.

The rest of their body was but a mere round platform to sustain them yet having a rubber segment allowing for them to articulate their body forward and backward: it wasn't anything spectacular but maybe it would allow for the Navi to slide over surfaces given how they had no legs to begin with.

They had been standing atop a pedestal and looking at some holographic displays of random orbital junk pieces or objects while singing: one screen turned red and they looked at it, surprised.

"Oh? It looks like we've found a big friend close by~!"

The junk mass moved across their orbit.

"Hello~! Me, Junk Man! Let's be friends! Huh?"

There was nothing anywhere close to the station.

"There's no one…"

The station's sensors had detected something right ahead of him.

"That's odd… I can't be mistaken…"

Yami eyed the station while leaning the right leg over the left and leaning his left elbow on the armchair: his left fist was brushing against his face as well and he looked amused.

"Oh. My. Junk, huh? Sorry. But that's bad for the health and for all those precious satellites out there... Go to the junkyard and be recycled, MIR wannabe. Or just let the air drag make you fall down and burn up like _Skylab_ did in the 70s. _Bye_ - _bye_." Yami muttered with a smug smile.

He pressed the button and a vortex opened: part of the station became visible: the laser shot out and pierced through Junk Man's station.

"A~h!"

There was an explosion and the vortex vanished: the shuttle kept flying towards its goal without realizing.

"So… The criminal is onboard a satellite?" Dekao asked.

"That's right! Dr. Yoru Yami AKA Twilight! He uses the "Dark Chips" as bait to rule over the whole of the "Darkloids"! He's trying to turn Earth into his own property!"

"A human controlling the "Darkloids"…!" Meiru looked angry.

"I don't know what that Yami dude is thinking, but I'd say: Earth ain't your toy, fella!" Yaito exclaimed.

She drank one strawberry milk bottle with a straw.

"And I'll say that to jerk's face!"

_Straight to the point, eh, Miss Ayanokouji?_

The shuttle rocked: they'd collided with orbiting junk.

"What's wrong?" Yaito asked.

"A large amount of junk is flowing toward us! And we've detected a gigantic mass dead ahead too!"

"Huge! Chu!" Chisao exclaimed.

"If we collide upon that thing we won't live to tell it!" Dekao gasped.

"Niisan!" Netto instructed.

"Okay!"

"Plug In! Rock Man EXE, Transmission!"

Rock Man sat down on a control chair and the "nose" of the shuttle opened thus revealing an energy cannon.

_Oho. You seem to have thought of this, too._

Rock Man began to look for a target while the cannon charged: the "LOCK ON" symbol appeared.

"Stop it! Don't shoot, don't shoot!" A familiar voice shouted.

"This voice…!" Rock Man recognized it.

The shuttle somehow matched speed near the core object and they all sighed in relief.

"Saved…" Dekao muttered.

"I thought we were doomed! Chu…" Chisao muttered.

Rock Man talked with Junk Man.

"You were attacked by an invisible opponent?"

"Right… I thought there was a friend but they weren't there. And I was attacked! Rock Man! Be careful!"

"…"Invisible opponent"… It must be the "Nebula" satellite!"

"By the way… Can't we do something about it? We can't keep on ahead like this!" Netto exclaimed.

The station was blocking the shuttle's path.

"Sure looks like it…" Rock Man agreed on it.

"Rock Man. Leave it to me!"

One of Junk Man's pads shone and Rock Man's chest emblem resonated: a new "Soul Unison" was engaged.

_Intriguing! I snuck onboard and I see how this Navi figured out how to trigger Rock Man's ability… Curious! _The "Commander" thought.

This new "Soul Unison" had a helmet which seemed to be half-improvised out of raw junk: the front edge was metallic and had a small square yellow dot there over the forehead along with four dome-shaped objects on the corners of it plus an elongated rectangle spanning backwards.

The central overhead part of the helmet consisted on dull gray stripes running along its length bordered by metallic edges: the mouth-guard had reddish edges and was made of the same material as the helmet.

This transformation's chest armor consisted on two round pieces assembled together and having an arching cavity over the chest emblem: the NE corned had a square cavity with four stripes running across its length: four "hoses" came out from behind it and ended in plugs.

The shoulders were simplistic dull gray spheroids with a metallic band of armor running across their length and gaining another dome-shaped object over the middle spot of their length.

His forearms gained extra grayish armor over them and another dome just over the palms yet their shape didn't change.

Something curious was that his right leg gained a metallic ring over the hip: each leg had a curved piece of armor set vertically to guard the knees along with a thicker ring of dull gray coloring: another of those rings protected the ankles.

The remained of the boots consisted on three overlapped disks: two of them were thicker and of a gray color while the central one was thinner and of the dull gray color: a yellow piece of armor set like the Alphabet "R" letter spread from the ankle, across the top of the boots and down their length.

_Good design, yes._

"Soul Unison: Junk Soul!"

"Using my "Soul Unison" you can call friends like a comet."

"…"Friends"…? You must mean the debris…" He remembered with some uneasiness.

"So… This is the "Soul Unison: Junk Soul", eh?" Netto smiled.

"Junk Man. Thanks. I'll come to play one day." Rock Man announced.

Rock Man entered a system full of junk: he moved them via magnetism.

"Wow! The debris is moving away as if per reverse magnetism."

The junk separated in two groups and moved in opposite directions.

"Wow! Cool! So cool!" Netto exclaimed.

"Rock Man… You're doing nice! Well then! I should get started, too!" Junk Man announced.

He began to draw the junk towards him and the station began to re-assemble.

"Everyone! How was your trip?"

"Netto – kun! We're through!"

"You did it! Saito – niisan!"

The dreaded laser suddenly hit the shuttle coming from the left underside and made it shake: Netto skid across the cockpit's ground and hit a wall: he clenched his teeth and tried to stand up.

"Niisan!"

Rock Man deflected the lasers from the Cyber World using the magnetism which in turn caused them to be deflected in front of the shuttle: the laser stopped and everyone looked surprised at the sudden calm.

"We ain't bein' attacked anymore! Chu…"

"Netto – kun! It looks like this is the spot where the "Nebula" satellite is hidden at!"

"What did you say?" Netto was surprised.

"… Heh, heh, heh. I thought as much! A gentleman is always loyal to his word: let's issue two VIP passes!" Yami chuckled.

The space station unveiled itself in front of them and loomed over the shuttle all of a sudden: everyone looked on as there was a sudden tremor: several "Dimensional Converters" emerged from the station and ignited this creating a bubble-shaped "Dimensional Area" encompassing both station and shuttle.

"A "Dimensional Area"!" Netto exclaimed.

"Welcome to "Nebula" Satellite or Heaven if you prefer to name it with a less bureaucratic name." Yami announced by hijacking the speakers for a minute and sounding very amused indeed.

"You're… Yami!" Netto exclaimed.

The station moved towards the shuttle while a connection was established between the shuttle and the station.

"Hikari Brothers! I've got two VIP passes for you two. Make sure to use them wisely!" Yami announced.

Viruses filled the space around the shuttle and the station but they were not attacking.

_Deterrence?_ "K. S." deduced.

"Curses! If I had a "Synchro Chip", even I could…!" Dekao cursed while hitting the window.

Netto moved into the airlock and Meiru looked worried as she looked towards him.

"I'll be going." Netto announced.

"Be careful!" Yaito warned.

"_Fight_! Chu!" Chisao encouraged.

The door of the airlock locked.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Netto and Saito performed "Cross Fusion" sans a hitch.

"Battle Chip, Barrier!"

The barrier surrounded "CF" Netto before the airlock external door unlocked and "CF" Netto floated out: he waved at his friends and moved along the connecting open tunnel.

"Netto…" Meiru muttered.

"CF" Netto silently made his way across the tunnel without complications: he looked nervous upon looking downwards, so he decided to look up at the approaching airlock: it opened and "CF" Netto stepped in.

_Good! I managed to slip my pet inside too… _"K. S." grinned.

_I got inside too, undetected. Let's see what happens. _The "Commander" thought next.

Pressure was re-established inside of the station: "CF" Netto removed the mouth guard.

"Let's go, niisan!" He announced.

"Yeah!" Saito confirmed.

"CF" Netto ran across a corridor and soon met opposition in form of a pack of Mettols.

"Rock Buster!"

He shot them and turned the corner to keep moving on forward: there was an elevator filled with electric-type Viruses at the end of this new corridor: "CF" Netto gasped.

_Trying to have him waste the Battle Chips?_

The Viruses tried electrocuting the ground but "CF" Netto jumped to avoid just in time.

"Rock Buster!"

He hit a pipe and pink-colored water leaked out: the Viruses were hit and they electrocuted themselves: "CF" Netto landed past them inside of the elevator and glanced at his back.

"I can't waste my Chips, ya see!"

The elevator climbed up some floors: "CF" Netto ducked and aimed the Rock Buster once they opened: this floor had a large red carpet on the ground which led towards a set of two double doors: "CF" Netto stood up.

"Netto – kun. Be careful."

"Yeah!"

He ran forward and he tried to tackle the two doors in front of them with his right shoulder: the doors suddenly opened on their own.

_Hmpf… A mockery of the red carpet _cliché_…_

"CF" Netto couldn't cancel his inertia on time so he hit the floor as the doors closed behind him: "CF" Netto stood up while massaging his nose.

_I told you to be careful, otouto…_

_Aw… Come on! Be quiet…_

"CF" Netto gasped and examined the room which was round in shape and had a transparent dome filled with steel beams: there was a hatch on top of the room.

"Welcome! My _half-brothers_!"

A hatch opened in the ceiling and the armchair descended into the room: Yami was leaning an arm on an armrest and pressing a punch against one of his cheeks: his eyes were now crimson red and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Yoru Yami! Confess! Why do you name us _half-brothers_?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"Heh. Look." Yami put up a smug smile.

_So! You're going to explain: as expected._

He engaged a holographic screen displaying three DNA strings: the one in the middle was a curious one since it seemed to have undergone some mutations which had led to it being divided in three neat portions: the ones left and right looked identical.

"… Huh? The ones at the right and the left… Where have I seen them before…? Ah! They were on Papa's diagnostics about me! Those are _our_ DNAs, Netto – kun!" Saito muttered aloud before recalling.

"So I guess the one in the middle is Yami's…"

"Correct." Yami confirmed.

He highlighted in yellow a portion of his DNA sequence, about 35% of it.

"Huh…? That yellow portion…? W-why…?" Saito seemed to have realized something.

"What's wrong?" "CF" Netto asked.

"… Yoru Yami! Are you a _relative _of us, then? That 35% is a perfect match for both of our DNA sequences!" Saito exclaimed.

"E~h? He has our DNAs into him?" "CF" Netto gasped.

"Look at this face: he resembles me a lot!" Saito pointed out.

"That's what was bugging me back when the guy worked at the Science Labs, then! He looks like an older version of you with blond hair and red eyes!" "CF" Netto gasped.

"Bravo." Yami congratulated with a mock applause.

"Then… Who is "K. S."?" "CF" Netto questioned.

"Hmpf! The third."

"The third… Of what?"

"The Three Administrators! Number One! Me! That guy. But he works alone: that "us" in the notebook is to throw you off!"

"But what about…?" Saito demanded.

"Ah yeah. That of the DNA ain't accidental. It was made on purpose." He shrugged.

"On purpose…? You couldn't be…!" Saito gasped.

"Yeah! I'm a _clone_. And I'm proud of it." Yami announced.

"_Clone_? That's impossible!" "CF" Netto protested.

"You don't know how far top-secret tech has come insofar."

"Then… You mean that both "K. S." and "Number One" are _clones_?"

"Hmmm… _Clone_ is too blunt of a word. Genetically engineered human would be more accurate." Yami corrected with a smile.

"Who'd do that?" "CF" Netto frowned.

"Heh! "IQ – sama"! He who rules the "Secret Empire"!"

"What's that?" Saito wondered.

"Try asking Forte."

"Whatever! We've come to put an end to your ambitions!"

"Sadly enough… I'm not ready to battle you two next. My servant will take care of you two." Yami shrugged and sounded resigned.

Dark Blues appeared there.

"Blues!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"No – one will get in the way while we're here. Shouldn't we continue what we were doing before?"

Dark Blues took out his sword and shot a purple energy wave towards "CF" Netto: he jumped out of the way just in time and the attack left a big dent on the wall.

"What power…!" "CF" Netto muttered.

"_Try asking Forte"… Forte's alive, then. "Boss" didn't say anything. But I've heard whispers of that "Secret Empire" thing… It's very real. And dangerous too: stay away from that!_

"Netto – kun!" Saito warned.

"CF" Netto looked forward and gasped: Dark Blues was creating three energy waves which were going to converge on "CF" Netto's position in a rush.

"Battle Chip, Met Guard!"

Three shields appeared and deflected the attack.

"Hmpf. Not bad. But…!"

Dark Blues dashed forward.

"Area Steal!"

"CF" Netto warped forward just in time to avoid Dark Blues' attack, who Blues looked backwards: Dark Blues effortlessly caught up to them while "CF" Netto was still warping forward: "CF" Netto gasped and jumped towards the right.

"Wide Sword!"

Dark Blues took out the blade and swung it.

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube!" "CF" Netto yelled while jumping on the air.

"CF" Netto landed on the ground and pressed his right hand against it: various stone cubes materialized and surrounded "CF" Netto: Dark Blues tried shooting his attacks at them but they had no effect.

"You plan on blocking off my attacks? Wide Sword!"

Dark Blues managed to slash all of the Stone Cubes.

"He cut up the Stone Cubes…! What a thing!" "CF" Netto muttered.

"This is the power of the "Dark Aura"!"

He dashed and appeared in front of "CF" Netto's noses.

"Go to Hell!"

He clenched a hand around "CF" Netto's chest emblem and purple energy formed: both boys yelled in pain.

"Heh, heh, heh… Farewell, Hikari Netto and Saito… Just another foolish Navi being used by a human…"

"I-I'm not a foolish Navi…! I trust on Netto – kun!" Saito exclaimed while Netto kept yelling in pain.

"And I…! We can keep on fighting because we can trust each other as Operator and Navi!"

He closed the left hand around Dark Blues' right forearm.

"Blues! Even you and Enzan…! Enzan is not giving up on you!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Dark Blues hissed as he stepped back.

"He's waiting for you!"

"SHUT UP!" Dark Blues roared.

He applied more pressure, but, suddenly, the chest emblem suddenly shone in a yellow color and absorbed the energy.

"What?"

Yami also looked surprised as he leant forward to have a better look: a blue light travelled Dark Blues' left forearm up to his shoulder and his arm style changed back to that of normal Blues.

_Anti-bodies creation…! True! Ijuuin wanted this PET to be immune to "Dark Chips"… And they did it! It can create anti-bodies! _The "Commander" realized with obvious surprise.

_Bravo! Your ace-in-the-hole is not so useful anymore, Cousin! _

Dark Blues let go of "CF" Netto and jumped backwards: "CF" Netto fell to his knees, exhausted.

_Phew. Saved._

The arm reversed back at its altered form but Dark Blues seemed surprised with himself.

"They absorbed the "Dark Aura", then?" He wondered aloud.

"CF" Netto sat on a ducked position.

"Enzan is… not giving up on you!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

"What a stubborn dude! I am me! The "Darkloid" Blues!" Dark Blues proclaimed.

Dark Blues tried to attack but "CF" Netto dodged.

"Wrong! You're Enzan's Navi!"

"Shut up, shut up! How diehard! Don't preach!"

He started to shoot out energy waves around the room at random causing some dust to build up: Yami, who had elevated the chair a bit to avoid the attacks, merely shrugged.

"Che! This wasn't written in the great me's _scenario_. _Battle End_!"

He pressed the button and the "Dimensional Area" vanished.

"HRA~H!"

Dark Blues jumped towards "CF" Netto but had to stop in mid-jump because he couldn't remain substantiated: Netto's "Cross Fusion" reverted and he fell into his knees, tired.

"… The "Dimensional Area" is gone!" Dekao exclaimed.

He and the others were wearing space suits.

"Let's charge! Chu!" Chisao exclaimed next.

"… That was impressive! My _half-brothers_! But I'm afraid I must be going. I'm on a rush."

"Yami! You're not running away!" Netto claimed as he stood up and faced him.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I'm a busy man. The 3rd Stage is about to start."

"The 3rd Stage is?" Netto gasped.

"K. S.! I know you're seeing this through that dragonfly proxy of yours. Hear me out: you will be next! Traitor to the "Demon Tribe" and to the "Secret Empire"!" Yami suddenly looked above the entrance doors.

Netto gasped and looked over there: he could see a dragonfly attached to the wall right above them.

_Dragonfly proxy…! So that's how he could know what was happening without being physically present! He was looking at us from somewhere far away…! Maybe from the Science Labs…!_

_It's gotta be a micro robot!_

Yami pressed the armchair's button and the station's boosters ignited: the gravity was cancelled and Netto floated in the air along with some debris result of Dark Blues' attacks.

"Farewell! Hikari Brothers! My _half-brothers_!"

His armchair retreated into a hatch in the ceiling at top speed.

"Wait!" Netto yelled as he tried to follow him.

Some explosions began to ring out and Netto was kicked against a wall.

"Netto – kun! At this rate the oxygen…!"

"Hell!" Netto cursed.

Fire had formed on some parts of the room and Netto headed for the doors, his breath laboring.

"Otouto! Hang in there!"

The doors opened and Netto's pals came in, holding a spare space suit.

"Netto!" Meiru exclaimed.

"E-everyone…" He muttered.

A kind of flying saucer came out from atop the station's dome and Yami was onboard of it: the shuttle was suddenly yanked away and the maids shrieked as they tumbled around: he looked at how the usual "satellite", the one shooting the "Dimensional Converters" down, was attached to the rest of the station.

_Have fun in Heaven! My _half-brothers…_!_ _K. S.! You're the next one! You'll pay for your treason to "IQ – sama"!_ Yami thought while having a smug smile on his face.

"… The "Nebula" satellite is falling from orbit, you say?"

"Netto – kun and the others are aboard the satellite!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Commissioner Kifune gasped in horror.

Both Anetta and Enzan gasped at the news.

"No good! The controls can't respond against Earth's tug!"

"What'll happen, then?" Netto asked.

"When we hit the atmosphere head-on we'll burn up!

"What did you say?"

A strong shaking propelled all of them towards the far wall which was part of the transparent dome: Junk Man's station passed nearby.

"Phew! I'm finally done." Junk Man sighed.

The station's sensors detected something and opened the holographic screen: the "Nebula" satellite was heading towards Earth.

"Hmm? Ah! I can see a friend!"

The image zoomed on the figures onboard it: he could see Netto's face.

"Huh? What in the…?" He uttered.

The satellite passed right next to his station and Junk Man moved his station to chase the satellite.

"Halt! STOP!"

Junk Man gasped upon seeing that the satellite only kept on accelerating.

"This is bad! They're going to burn up if they hit the atmosphere!"

The station began to feel the heat of the atmospheric re-entry.

"…"Nebula" satellite is entering the atmosphere!"

_Hell! I can't let them die! But Rock Man's right! This thing has de-accelerated and can't escape Earth's tug anymore! All of our plans will collapse if they die! _

_YORU YAMI~! YOU LOWLIFE~! YOU KILLER! I'LL DELETE YOU YET, YOU MADMAN! STICK OUT YOUR NECK! _"K. S." had violently stood up from his chair and looked furious.

Junk Man kept on chasing the satellite: it had stopped its boosters because gravity was now pulling it towards the planet.

"Everyone… I'll lend you my power! Change!"

He disassembled part of his space station and used the junk to form an ablative shield.

"Hot! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Junk Man exclaimed.

Netto closed his eyes as if preparing to meet his fate: the ablative shield worked and it cooled down as it headed for the ocean.

"Too fast! Too fast! STOP, STOP!"

Everyone on the Net Police HQ was tensely awaiting the resolution of this drama.

_Live! Live! _"K. S." was clutching the laptop by now.

_Junk Man is ready to sacrifice his home for their sake! Can we be saved yet? _The "Commander" gasped.

Junk Man managed to lower its speed using a junk – made rear parachute, and they crash-landed into the ocean.

_We're… alive? Thank goodness! Junk Man did it…!_

"Commander! Answer me! What happened to the satellite?" Gospel Shuryou quickly demanded.

"Junk Man, sir! He formed an ablative shield and now we've hit the ocean yet this thing floats: the materials seem to be akin to the ISS because it can float, sir…"

"Thank goodness…! We owe Junk Man BIG."

"Truly, sir."

"Twilight…! The dog…! The psycho…! I hope they're deleted soon and for forever!"

"Such is my wish, too, Boss!"

18:49 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Rush! Let's go to visit an _onsen_."

Netto was sitting on his home's balcony: he looked behind him to see Rush and Hikawa on the street: an ornamental bell with a stripe of decorative paper hanging from it swung as a breeze blew across the city.

"It won't be hot there! The _onsen_ itself is actually shallow! A cold _onsen_: a _reisen_!"

_Reisen? Sounds like a pun on "Cold War" even… Thankfully they are alive and unharmed… Junk Man now's "grounded" to Earth because he sacrificed his station but it was for the greater good… _"K. S." calmly though as he looked on through his dragonfly: he sighed.

"Huh… Yo… Yo…"

Both looked offended because they hadn't been able to come with them.

"Hmpf! Let's go, Rush!"

"Ah… Guess they're mad 'cuz they were left behind… Back then… For one second, Blues…" Netto firstly looked uneasy but turned serious.

"The information gathered from the salvaged "Nebula" satellite confirms that this was the satellite owned by Dr. Yoru." A new flash displayed how the "UFO" had been retrieved from the ocean.

"_The 3__rd__ Stage is about to begin."_

"…"The 3rd Stage"…" He muttered.

"… The salvaged satellite will be brought over to the Science Labs this weekend. The present location of Nebula's leader, however, is currently unknown."

Yuriko heard the news and smiled while having parked her car in the middle of the city and listening to the broadcast over an LCD screen.

"Everything was for this day's sake."

She formed a smug smile and sped away with her car…


	34. Chapter 34: Mariko and Yuriko

**Chapter 34: Mariko and Yuriko**

11:31 AM (Japan Time), Sunday April the 28th…

_Aha-hah! There you are, Miss Yuriko… Cousin sent you? Or have you come on your own to run errands?_

"K. S." looked on as Yuriko drove into a shopping mall and parked in the underground parking lot: she rummaged inside of silver shopping bag and took a small device shaped like a lighter out: she opened the upper lid and pressed something set in the device.

_Hmmm?_

She then stepped out of the car and left the device leaning against a column: a red LED on it turned on and it emitted a low beep before it began to flicker and emit a series of beeps at short intervals.

"Heh."

She smiled, put on her sunglasses, and walked off of parking lot number 4 of the shopping mall.

_I've got a bad feeling._

Yuriko walked around the mall carrying a paper bag with some apples and having taken the sunglasses off.

"So we meet again." A familiar voice called out.

She stopped when seeing a person in front of her: Misaki.

_Wow! He knew where to locate her? _

"The Net Police's Detective - san… The "Dark Chip" effect faded from you, eh?" She commented with obvious mockery.

"It'd seem that you've been witnessed a lot around Akihara City."

Two persons walked past them while none of them moved.

"Oh! My! Just shopping!"

She took out an apple from inside of the bag as if to prove it.

"Today… What are you up to?" Misaki demanded.

"Who knows?" She smugly replied.

She threw the apple into the ground and Misaki followed it with his gaze: Yuriko suddenly kicked and Misaki barely dodged in time: she started to run off taking advantage of his momentary distraction and startling some customers.

_Ah! There they flee!_

"Hold it right there!" Misaki yelled as he chased her.

He pushed a person out of the way.

"Please step away!"

They exited the mall and kept chasing each other along some side-streets.

"Hold it right there!"

"Jeez! What a stubborn dude! Needle Man!"

She plugged Needle Man into a control panel and locked two retractable doors, blocking Misaki off: he lost sight of her and banged the doors in frustration as he looked around.

_Che. As always: resorting to cheap tricks!_

Yuriko exited to the main street from a side alley and suddenly stooped: Mariko, who'd been walking down the street, was standing in front of her: Yuriko gasped and looked nervous since her left eye was twitching: Mariko also looked nervous.

_Huh! The kind of encounter she's been avoiding altogether… How will they get out of this one?_

"Eh… You are…?" She slowly asked.

Yuriko did not answer while seemingly trying to think how to escape this situation: she looked at the ground and kept on looking nervous.

"Hold it right there!" Misaki's voice yelled.

Yuriko suddenly grabbed Mariko and tried using her as shield.

"Don't come any closer!" She threatened.

Misaki hissed and made a grimace.

"Yu… Yuriko?" Mariko asked.

Yuriko loosened her grip on her and looked taken aback: Misaki ran forward but Yuriko suddenly pushed Mariko forward: she crashed against Misaki.

"Hell!"

Misaki suddenly gasped.

"Yuriko!" Mariko yelled.

Yuriko had tried to run across the street, but she found a van heading for her.

_Oh no!_

Mariko shrieked when the van hit the person and she fainted.

"Curses…" Misaki hissed.

The sound of an ambulance filled the silent street.

_T-that can't be, right…? _"K. S." nervously gasped.

"… Boss." The "Commander" reported in the meanwhile.

"What's up, Commander?" Gospel Shuryou asked.

"Yuriko's been hit by a vehicle when running away from the Net Police detective Misaki Gorou and it'd seem that…"

"By all the… Send me a complete report!"

"Roger."

"And keep an eye on Misaki Gorou: we need confirmation!"

"Roger."

13:44 PM (Japan Time)…

"… The hospital has confirmed it."

A stretcher was brought out of Akihara Hospital, the person on it covered by a teal brown cloth: Misaki was speaking with someone using his PET as two policemen put the stretcher on a Net Police van.

"Deceased. I thought it'd be best to send the body over for study."

The stretcher was loaded inside and the doors closed.

_Deceased…! Now Cousin's lost their best agent… Will he find a way to solve this setback?_

Mariko was holding a photo on her hands: it showed her at a younger age partly hugging a very similar girl while standing in front of the Eiffel Tower: both were wearing almost identical clothes which were a wool shirt with white cloth over the neck, skirts, and white stockings: the one in the left had an orange-like shirt and a black skirt while the right one (Mariko) wore a purple shirt along with a green skirt: there was knock on the door and Misaki entered.

"Are you feeling better, ma'am?"

"I am already fine: thank you very much. Eh… What happened to her…?"

Misaki nodded sideways with the head, sighing.

"Is that so…" Mariko looked down.

"Now that I think about it… Back then you called her "Yuriko", right?"

"Yes."

There was a knock.

"Hmmm?" Misaki looked at the door.

"Yes!"

Netto, Yaito, Dekao, Meiru, Hikawa and Chisao walked in.

"Mariko – sensei!" Netto greeted.

"We all came to cheer you up!"

"Oh! Dekao – kun! And Yaito – chan as well! It's been a while!"

Dekao made a weak chuckle and scratched the back of his head while Yaito giggled and smiled.

"Rock Man and the others also came with us." Netto announced.

He pressed a button on his PET and the computer screen lighted up to show all of their Navis.

"_Sensei_!" They all greeted.

"Thanks a lot! But I'm not hurt. I was just a little shocked." Mariko reassured them.

"That's a relief! Chu!"

"Oh? Is that a photograph, _sensei_?" Yaito asked.

"Ah? You mean this? It's a photo of family trip overseas when I was little."

She handed it to Netto and he showed the others.

"Ah! Cute!" Yaito complimented.

"Is that your twin?" Meiru asked.

"Long ago… _Sensei_ had a twin younger sister… Her name was Yuriko."

"Huh? Yuriko…?" Netto wondered in a low tone.

"But she has been deceased for over fifteen years… In a plane crash."

"A plane crash…?" Hikawa muttered.

"Yuriko and I got along and we were always together… Whether it was while studying or while playing… We even had the same crush… But, on the day we were coming back to Japan, I got some fever while on the airport… It couldn't be helped, so Mother and I stayed behind while Yuriko headed back along with Father, like we'd planned… But… The plane crashed over the ocean… I heard about it after it happened, though… A meteor had made the plane crash…"

_Hum! I imagine the tale would be more or less the same but I wasn't expecting her demise. Then again, such accidents can happen. _

"They found a piece of the plane, though, but there were no survivors… I couldn't believe it back then… There's no way she could've been my younger sister Yuriko." Mariko explained: she made a weak smile at the end.

_Hum. The autopsy will tell._

Misaki looked serious: Mariko looked at him and sighed while lowering her glance.

"I'm counting on you to take care of _sensei_."

Misaki and Netto walked out of the hospital some minutes later.

"We've agreed on going to Yaito – chan's villa. We want to change _sensei_'s mood."

"That's fine, then."

"Misaki – san…"Netto looked worried now.

"Huh?"

They remained silent for some seconds.

"Mariko – _sensei_ said: "I had a younger sister, Yuriko"… Oh! It can't be! _Sensei_'s sister is supposed to have died!" Netto looked like he thought it was a silly thing to say.

"That's right." Misaki replied with a smile but he turned grave soon enough.

_So even he was thinking that it could be possible. Well. As I said: the autopsy will tell us. The DNA test will be conclusive. As to how she survived that plane crash I've got a pretty neat idea…_

"… Well then... I'm going back to the Net Police HQ in my car. See you, Netto – kun."

"Take care, Misaki - san!"

14:09 PM (Japan Time)…

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

The Net Police van was travelling across the streets: the hand which was not covered moved a bit.

"Didn't it move right now?" One of the policemen asked the other.

"What silliness are ya saying? This person is no longer with us. It can't move!" The other was reading the daily newspapers.

"That's weird…"

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

"You're tired! Since the van has been shaking for a while it seems like it is moving, doesn't it?" The one with the newspapers added.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Maybe…"

The policeman leant closer, but, suddenly, a hand grabbed his mouth.

"Hey, hey… What are you playing…?"

His partner looked on with astonishment.

"UA~H!" Both yelled.

The van suddenly crashed against a lamp post: people then looked in astonishment as _Yuriko_, without the raincoat, walked out, a hand leaning on her abdomen and making erratic steps.

_T-that impossible! _"K. S." thought as he looked on.

"The corpse came back to life?" Kifune asked in disbelief while leaning on forward on his desk.

"They say she was seen walking out of the van!"

"That's impossible!" Misaki uttered as he drove his car.

He stopped and made a u-turn.

_Let's follow them!_

Yuriko walked alongside a Metro tunnel and she pressed her hand against a wall: part of it soundlessly slid away, revealing her refuge.

_Next to the Metro rails! That's some well thought hideout. _

She walked in and dropped face first into the bed: she then fell asleep.

"… Is the villa far away?"

Meiru was chatting with Yaito as they were all sitting or standing inside of the hospital lobby.

"It's about three hours away by car!" Yaito replied.

"It'd seem it has an _onsen_, _sensei_!" Hikawa added.

"We've brought over the car!" Dekao called out.

They all looked at the entrance to see Higure standing behind Dekao and Chisao.

"Higureya! Chu!"

Higure pushed both of them asides and ran forward.

"Mariko – sensei~!"

"Higure – san! Thanks!" Netto thanked.

Higure suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Netto – kun! Mariko – _sensei_ is most important person to me: my _Madonna_! Why didn't you tell me earlier! De masu!" Higure complained in a rush.

"Excuse me, Higure – san. We're asking too much of you." Mariko told him with a smile.

Higure stopped shaking Netto, who looked dizzy.

"Ma - ma - ma - ma - Mariko – _sensei_! De masu!"

He pushed Netto away, who fell on Meiru's lap.

"I'll do anything you say, _sensei_! You've met some trouble!"

"I am sorry I worried you."

"Don't be too reserved around! De masu! Well! Let's go to the car! De masu! This way, this way! De masu!"

He picked her bag and gently led her away.

"Still fawning over her like that… That man never grows, eh?" Yaito told Meiru.

Meiru looked towards the door, seemingly being a bit uneasy while Netto kept on looking dizzied.

"… _* giggles * … I'm here, I'm here!"_

"… _* giggles * … Wait!" _

"_Well then… You two! Get over here! Yuriko! Move a bit to the right!"_

"_Mariko! Straighten your collar!"_

"_CLICK!"_

Yuriko gasped and opened her eyes: she did not move for some seconds and remained face-down on the bed.

"Ms. Yuriko." A voice called out.

Yuriko turned around to see Twilight's face and upper torso being displayed over various LCD screens attached to the walls.

"… Yes…" Yuriko slowly replied.

"You've recovered the memories of the past given the shock of the van hitting you. Are you troubled?"

"No. There is no change to my loyalty despite that my memories have returned."

"Remember: you and I… We are _elite_. You are a chosen being: I am the master of evolution. "Nebula" is your only home." Twilight warned with a hint of menace.

"I know that, sir."

A red light turned on a pipe so she walked to it and opened a small lid using a control panel adjacent to it: she took out a small oval-shaped capsule in the inner compartment and opened it: she gasped once she discovered what was inside.

"This is…?" She asked.

"A useful tool. The "Dark Synchro Chip"." Twilight confirmed in a dull manner as if he was commenting the weather.

She narrowed her eyes as if she was trying to guess why she was being told to use it.

"I've already retrieved Mr. Needle Man. If you want to survive then you will have to bury Oozono Mariko." Twilight dully announced.

She inwardly gasped and looked afraid.

"You are to bury them by your own hands."

"I understand."

The screens displaying Twilight turned off and she merely stood there without moving, seemingly reflecting on the cruel assignment Twilight had imposed into her.

_By all the… I need to report to Boss._

"Boss! Yuriko…"

"Are they really alive?"

"Yes. But it'd seem that they doubt their position: and Twilight wants them to actually assassinate their sister."

"WHAT IN THE…! AH! THE DOG!" Gospel Shuryou cursed aloud.

"What should I do?"

"Sabotage Twilight's strategy no matter what it takes! Go! Go!"

"Roger! Bothersome "Nebula"… We'll destroy you yet!"

15:22 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Then… You're saying that Yuriko, the "Nebula" operative, is the younger sister of Oozono Mariko who is supposed to have perished 15 years ago in a plane crash?"

Misaki was talking with Kifune a while later.

"Actually… Yuriko has died and revived… From that… Maybe she is an immortal human?" Misaki exposed.

"Hmmm… Isn't such a thing impossible?" Commissioner Kifune replied.

"Commissioner."

Superintendent Manabe walked in.

"We've got a witness report: someone looking Yuriko was spotted around the Densan crossroads."

"Commissioner." Misaki asked for permission to investigate.

"Hum!"

Misaki ran out and climbed into his car: he plucked on the seat belt and he suddenly heard a noise coming from the back seats.

"Yuriko!"

Yuriko had popped out from behind the passenger's seat and was pointing a gun at him.

"Take the car out." She commanded.

He hesitated.

"Hurry it up!"

He climbed out of the parking lot: he turned left and headed north while Yuriko rummaged inside his jacket and picked her confiscated PET.

"Thanks for help! Holding it into you…"

She opened the lid and inputted some commands.

_They're calling for Needle Man._ "K. S." realized.

A computer screen's placed on her underground refuge ignited and one "window" popped out, displaying Needle Man: he then left the computer and entered the PET.

"Shah, shah!"

"Where's the target car?" Yuriko asked.

"On a narrow highway: leave the navigation up to me." Needle Man calmly replied.

"I'm counting on you." Yuriko replied.

"… Did you know? Guys and girls? You can see a shooting star shower in the eastern skies!" Hikawa told them.

"A shooting star shower?" Dekao asked.

"Niichan…! They said that over the TV! Chu!" Chisao protested.

"Let's watch it together tonight!" Yaito announced.

"I see…" Mariko muttered.

"Mariko – _sensei_?" Higure asked.

"Yeah… I just remembered that it was like that back then." Mariko muttered.

"Back then?" Netto asked.

"… True… Back then… There also happened to be a shooting star shower…" Yuriko told Misaki at the same time.

"Back then…? Ah! You mean the plane crash of fifteen years ago? I see! Just like I suspected… You're Oozono Yuriko!" He realized with a gasp but Yuriko didn't reply.

"… Mr. Dark Blues, _Comrade_. Are you ready?"

Dark Blues was kneeling in the platform directly underneath the throne: he obviously was the only "Darkloid" left.

"Will Yuriko, having recovered her past memories, be able to kill her elder sister?" He repeated the question Twilight had made.

"Correct. Time to bury the past." Twilight smirked.

Misaki, on the meanwhile, kept on driving: when a police car passed on the opposite direction, Yuriko ducked to avoid being seen: Misaki opened a line with the HQ while she wasn't looking and started to question her.

"Are you immortal?" Misaki began.

She didn't reply.

"What happened to Oozono Yuriko fifteen years ago?"

She kept on being silent.

"So as to accomplish my duty as a _Probe_… I gained exceptional regeneration abilities… But… I'm not really immortal." She finally replied.

"Probe? What are you talking about?"

"Fifteen years ago… Duo, approaching, Earth, came up with two agents or "Probes", so as to monitor Earth and the Earthlings." She confessed.

"Duo, you say?"

"Duo selected the humans who would become his "Probes" from the victims of a plane crash."

"That existence you name "Duo" is the one who revived you, then?"

Kifune and Manabe were hearing the live feed of the questioning.

"In exchange… I lost the whole of my memories… My parents… All about Mariko… But… I retained a child-age memory if I were to end up confronting her…"

"… _* giggles * … I'm here, I'm here!"_

"… _* giggles * … Wait!" _

"And then… I suddenly realized it: that Mariko was my big sister." She admitted.

"Why didn't you approach her?" Misaki questioned.

"Heh. "Been a while, onee – san! Your little sister is a "Nebula" agent!"… I am not a vulgar human. I have nowhere to go back to."

"That "Duo"… Just who is it? A God? Or a Demon?"

"Who knows? They're an existence which is far too much for the imagination of us Earthlings to comprehend. There's just one human which can understand their existence."

"Who?" Misaki questioned.

"Back on the day when Duo revived me… He rewrote my genetic code using several types of "Super Technology". The one who successfully managed to decode that genetic code was a person who had obtained a large scientific capability… The parent who raised me… _Dr. Wily_."

"Dr. Wily?"

Both Commissioner Kifune and Superintendent Manabe gasped.

"Did she say Dr. Wily?" Commissioner Kifune was baffled.

"THE leader of the WWW…!" Superintendent Manabe was also surprised.

"But if you were raised by Dr. Wily, then… Why are you in "Nebula"? What's the connection between Yoru Yami and Wily?"

They suddenly spotted a police barricade.

"Break through it!" She ordered.

"Futile! You can't run away anymore!" Misaki replied.

Yuriko, however, knocked Misaki out cold with the gun's handle.

"Needle Man!"

She plugged Needle Man in, making the car accelerate.

"Stop!" One policeman commanded.

"S… Ah!"

The car drove through the barricade, heading towards the bridge.

"Curses!" One policeman cursed.

Higure's car was driving along the bridge which crossed the river and everyone was in a good mood.

"Once we cross this bridge we're almost there, de masu! Huh?"

Higure spotted a car driving fast in the lane next to his: Yuriko took out the gun through the side window and shot the rear right wheel: the pneumatic exploded and the car veered out of control.

"WA~H! DE MASU~!"

Everyone in the back seats was wildly thrown from one side to the other: the car skidded and half-turned around before it stopped barely two meters before the edge of the bridge: they all got out and rubbed their damaged parts or sighed in relief.

"What a fright! Chu…"

"What has happened?" Yaito wondered.

"Oh? The tire got punctured?" Dekao wondered.

"You're not hurt?" Mariko asked.

They heard a gun being cocked close by.

"Yuriko!" Netto uttered.

They found Yuriko aiming her gun to Mariko with a dull face on her as if meaning to say she wouldn't care to shoot her: Mariko turned around and gasped.

_This looks dire… Cousin! Bloody you! Trying to have her kill her sister: what a coward you've become! As cowardly as "IQ": never proving your own strength and relying in proxies!_ "K. S." cursed.

_By the Devil! That talk in the car was surprising: Dr. Wily raised Yuriko and Twilight? But that can wait! We must find a way to stop them!_ The "Commander" cursed.

"Y-you're…" Mariko muttered.

Police cars were closing in from both sides of the bridge.

"_Sensei_!" Meiru called out.

Misaki was regaining consciousness inside of his car and eyed the situation: Mariko shielded Netto and the others.

"Don't attack these children!" She exclaimed.

Higure came out of his car.

"Ouch! De masu… The glasses, the glasses…!"

Yuriko was distracted by that so Misaki came out of his car.

"Stop it!"

He struggled with her and forced her to drop the weapon: Misaki made her hit the back of Higure's car and Yuriko dropped the gun: she pushed Misaki asides and ran towards the other half of the bridge: Misaki tried chasing.

"Hold it right there!"

He was suddenly blocked by a "Dimensional Converter" which emerged from the space between each set of lanes.

"A "Dimensional Converter"!" Netto exclaimed.

Another emerged from the river and from the bridge's structure thus forming a "Dimensional Area" around the center of the bridge.

"_Fight_! Prove your loyalty! I, the Evil God, shall judge you humans for the sins you have committed!" Twilight's voice echoed out of nowhere.

Yuriko stood there, defiantly, and looking around in a nervous manner: Netto joined Misaki and both faced Yuriko: she suddenly hung her head down and laughed.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh… Witness! My last battle!" She announced.

"Last…?" Misaki muttered.

"…"Dark Synchro Chip"!"

She took it out and showed it to them.

"What?" Misaki gasped.

"That's…!" Netto exclaimed.

"Slot In! Cross Fusion!"

The PET screen displayed a purple-colored hexagon instead of the green one: she held it aiming NE and slightly hovering between her hands: it suddenly began to glow and formed a column of climbing white light: both had to shield their eyes and the flash soon died.

"Cross Fusion" Yuriko showed up there: the helmet actually covered her eyes and had a central needle protruding from its center: an orange band with a small arrow aiming south formed around its edge: the main helmet color was purple yet the sections running up the sides of the head were blue and divided by an orange stripe: black armor covered her _croissant_ buns too.

A blue vest having a collar surrounding the neck (covered in purple "skin") and ending up slightly over the navel had formed over her upper body: it had two white-shaped domes which were obviously covering her breasts and the armor formed arches over and below each one: a grayish band circled across that height of the vest and the emblem had been drawn just before the start of the torso.

The arms' and shoulders design didn't divert too much from those of Needle Man: the colors and shaped were the same including the needles popping out of the shoulders: the hands' skin was the same black color which Needle Man used.

The rest of her body was colored purple and had two thin circling orange-like bands over the hips' upper edge.

Her boots' design hadn't changed from that of Needle Man yet the legs were now colored purple and unadorned.

Overall she did give off a menacing vibe to her.

"She "Crossed Fused"!" Netto exclaimed.

"Clear Needle! Let's go!"

She jumped on top of a police car's front and hit the engine: it exploded.

"Needle Cannon!"

"CF" Yuriko flew across the air and shot some more needles.

"Curses!" Netto scowled.

"Netto – kun!" Rock Man called out.

"Let's go, Rock Man!"

"Yeah!"

"Netto – kun! That's dangerous! Come back, Netto – kun!"

Mariko tried to stop him by running after him but Meiru intercepted her.

"_Sensei_! Please wait! Netto's a "Net Savior", see!"

"A "Net Savior"?" She gasped in surprise.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In!"

"CF" Netto faced "CF" Yuriko.

"Yuriko! I'm your opponent!"

"True! I'll face you then. Needle Buster!"

"CF" Netto jumped and dodged.

"Heat Side!"

"CF" Yuriko jumped out of the way: smoke formed across the bridge while Dark Blues arrived at the scene: he stood atop one of the bridge's supporting towers.

"I see! The "Synchronism" increased but there are no effects from the "Dark Chip". An effect of Duo's genetic code meddling, then?"

_Wanna play Colonel Moran? _"K. S." inwardly taunted.

_Hmpf. Proxies! A coward's tools. _The "Commander" scoffed.

"CF" Netto was having trouble dealing with her and he was already panting.

"Netto – kun! The weak point is the chest's PET!"

"I get it, but…!"

"Go, Netto! Program Advance!" Dekao yelled.

"Don't be an idiot. The opponent is a human! That's why he's holding back!" Yaito scolded him.

Dekao looked surprised by the fact that Yaito was scolding him.

"That's not all! The opponent is very powerful!" Hikawa added with a hint of nervousness.

"Netto won't lose!" Meiru added.

"Good luck, Netto!" Chisao yelled.

"I see!" Dekao uttered.

"GOOD LUCK!" All of them encouraged.

Misaki, on the meanwhile, was examining Yuriko's gun.

"The magazine's empty. She never had any intention of killing you."

_What! So she actually rebelled…? Of course! Who wouldn't? _"K. S." gasped in surprise.

_She's actually defying Twilight! Well done!_

"Misaki – san… Is she, by any chance…?" Mariko asked.

"… Yuriko is… your younger sister!" Misaki revealed.

"CF" Netto clashed swords with "CF" Yuriko and he fell on his knees, panting heavily: he'd managed to break part of her facial protection, however.

"Yuriko!"

Yuriko gasped and turned around to see Mariko.

"Stop it, Yuriko! Stop it already!"

"CF" Yuriko looked at her with a neutral face while Mariko was crying.

"Please…!"

Dark Blues suddenly came out and pointed his blade to "CF" Netto's neck to stop him from intervening.

"What are you doing? Hurry it up: kill her!" He ordered.

"CF" Yuriko glanced at him but she did not react.

"That's an order!" He yelled, clenching his left fist.

"Blues! You lowlife!" "CF" Netto cursed.

"Then, I'll kill her myself!"

He pushed "CF" Netto to the ground and jumped towards Mariko, who gasped in horror: "CF" Yuriko blocked him and pushed him away.

_Now she's crossed the border…! _"K. S." clutched the laptop and looked angst-filled.

_They ARE trying to break free!_

"You lowlife…!" He hissed.

"Hmpf. I thought as much. Farewell." Twilight dully muttered.

"You… TRAITOR!" Dark Blues yelled.

He swung his sword and a purple energy wave hit "CF" Yuriko's chest emblem thus forcing her out of "Cross Fusion".

"Gra~h!"

She fell into the ground, out cold.

"Yuriko!" Mariko yelled.

Misaki ran to her and crouched besides her: Dark Blues pointed his blade to the ground.

"DIE~!"

He caused a brutal shockwave which hit both Yuriko and Misaki, and destroyed part of the bridge's lane: everyone looked on with horror as both persons fell into the river.

"… _* giggles * … I'm here, I'm here!"_

"… _* giggles * … Wait!" _

"Hmpf." Dark Blues scoffed.

Several diamonds stabbed into his back and he snarled under his breath before he retreated.

_YOU DOG! YOU COWARD! YOU KILLER! _

Mariko walked over to where the huge gap was and looked at the bay's waters after the "Dimensional Area" faded away.

"YURIKO~!" She called out.

Her voice echoed into the silent and still air.

"Boss… Yuriko and Misaki Gorou… Have fallen into the sea. But Yuriko actually rebelled and tried to shield their sister, sir…" The "Commander" calmly reported.

"… I see." Gospel Shuryou sighed.

"Eh… Boss… I apologize, but… You seem different." The "Commander" timidly pointed out.

"I've changed. I'm no longer a fool blinded by ambition." Gospel Shuryou merely replied.

"… Roger, sir… Triple-accursed "Nebula"…!"

_TWILIGHT! WHY, YOU~! You keep on trying to turn good people into evil people but your ambitions will soon collapse! My word!_


	35. Chapter 35: Farewell, Blues

**Chapter 35: Farewell, Blues**

10:26 AM (Japan Time), Saturday May the 5th…

… _A grisly raining day… Ain't that fitting? My mood's gone down as of late ever since 6 days ago with the bridge thing… Their bodies haven't been found… Huh? Oh!_

"K. S." had been standing in a corridor of the Science Labs and looking out at the falling rain when his PET beeped: he gasped upon seeing how the scientists had finally managed to assemble a whole brand-new "Dimensional Converter" which was standing in the midst of a lab.

_Finally!_

This "Dimensional Converter" had a central glass cylinder encompassing the circuitry and partial armor around it: part of the armor gave way to a Plexiglas wall which allowed one to witness the central column: some antennae popped out from the top of the device: it was resting atop a pedestal with various computers linked to that.

_Impressive!_

"Hikari – hakase. We finally did it, right?"

"Yeah. Our "Dimensional Converter" has been completed…"

"Hakase!" A voice called out.

Meijin came running downstairs while holding a small blue device.

"Hikari – hakase! It's completed! This is the "Vaccine Chip": the tool to restored Navis infected by "Dark Chips"!" Meijin announced.

The device had a square shape: some small openings were placed near the base along with some circuitry marked with the Hikari crest.

"Is that so? I've just managed to make my project a reality at last, too."

"Is that true? That means, that, finally…!" Meijin exclaimed, awed.

"Yeah! The "Dimensional Converter" and the "Vaccine Chip"… Now that we have both of them… Blues…!"

11:33 AM (Japan Time)…

"… A strategy to restore Blues…?"

Netto had come to tell Enzan the news: he'd stood up from his chair in the VP office.

"Papa just contacted me: "All the preparations are done. Please gather everyone ASAP." …Isn't that great? Enzan? Huh? Enzan? Did you hear me? Blues will be coming back! Enzan! Enzan! Huh?"

Enzan walked over to the wall to observe the panorama soaked by the rain.

"Blues…"

Blues' reflection showed up on the wall.

"_Mom…" Young Enzan had cried in front of his mother's grave._

"_I don't allow you to cry! You may never forget the pain of losing your mother… However… One day… You will the man capable of leading IPC. You don't need tears or smiles." Ijuuin Shuuseki had dryly told him._

"_Dad…" _

"_Starting tomorrow, you will be starting a Net Battle training program. Your household Net Navi will be waiting. The name is… Blues." _

"_Blues…" He'd muttered._

His memory switched to a more recent one.

"_Forgive me, Blues! Dark Chip, Slot In!"_

"_YEA~RGH!"_

"Blues…" He muttered.

"_I'm not the Blues I was before… Vowing loyalty to Twilight – sama, I'm now Blues: a "Nebula" admin."_

He gasped as he returned to the present and narrowed his eyes as if proving he wouldn't let the past haunt him anymore.

18:57 PM (Japan Time)…

"… Enzan. Is something the matter?"

The Science Labs team had assembled in a cottage somewhere: all of the Netto's and Enzan's allies (Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, Chisao, Hikawa, Laika, Higure and Shuuko) were overseeing the finishing touches: Enzan looked absent-minded and Netto called out to him.

_Today we'll ultimately prove Cousin how foolish he is! You can't enslave someone forever: "IQ" was very wrong in that! Their instincts will eventually demand freedom!_

"Huh…? No… It's nothing…" Enzan replied.

"Don't worry about it! Since we're here then it'll be perfect!" Netto told him.

"Guess so…" Enzan smiled.

"We've gathered both the "Dimensional Converters" and the "Vaccine Chip". You just need to let us handle it!"

Enzan looked worried now: Netto and Meiru looked out from the cottage's window to look at the ominous building close by which looked like some kind of old mansion or government building.

"That's the battlefield for the decisive battle with Blues?" Meiru asked.

"Netto." Yuuichirou called out.

Netto turned to look at him.

"This is our one and only chance to deal with Blues."

"Our one and only chance…"

"Correct. The strategy will start at eight o'clock in the evening. It's our one and only chance. You must succeed!"

"Be careful, Netto!" Meiru warned.

"We'll be doing our best so do your best too!" Dekao called out.

"Leave it to me!"

Netto made the "thumbs up" sign.

"Please wait…" Enzan suddenly called out while looking worried.

_He's having second thoughts. No wonder._

Yuuichirou walked over to Enzan.

"What's wrong? Enzan – kun?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Blues is my Navi, sir. This only concerns me. As I thought: there was no need to drag everyone and the Science Labs along…" He replied.

"What's with the cool acting? You really say some silly things from time to time!" Yaito told him.

"…"This only concerns me"… That's being prideful." Laika told him.

"Blues doesn't involve just Enzan anymore!" Meiru added.

"True, true!" Dekao and Hikawa exclaimed at the same time.

"Like they say, Enzan. Blues is a friend for all of us. We always help out our friends." Netto added.

"Netto…" Enzan sounded surprised.

"Heh, heh." Netto closed his eyes and smiled.

"Enzan – kun. I think that you're supposed to say "thank you" at a time like this and be glad. De masu." Higure smiled at him.

_Good! Cheer him up: that'll do fine. He needs it after these hard times he's gone through. _"K. S." smiled.

"I believe in the success of the strategy so go on ahead. Thank you." Enzan now looked more confident.

"Enzan…"

"Okay! Everyone! Let's do our beast!" Yuuichirou commanded.

"YES, SIR!"

Netto entered the empty building's foyer and sat on a stone to be on standby position: four "Dimensional Converters" were placed behind him in a group and Yuuichirou eyed his chronometer.

8: 00 PM

"Blues Restoration Strategy: start!"

"Starting! I am sending out the mail! "The Science Labs have completed the Dimensional Converters. They'll soon begin an experiment." … Since this mail will be broadcasted to the whole word then it's impossible for Blues not to get a hold of it."

_This is bait to lure Blues into the open!_

Dark Blues noticed the transit of the email.

"This is…?"

His shades shone.

_You fell for the bait and now we just need to close the trap. _The "Commander" chuckled.

"… I wonder if Blues will really come here…" Meiru wondered.

"He'll come. "Nebula" will not stay quiet and folding their arms." Laika replied.

"Since the majority of the "Darkloids" have been deleted then Blues has to come." Miejin replied.

"… Hey… I don't see Enzan – kun around here! What happened?" Shuuko asked.

"Ain't 'ere… I wonder where he ran off to… It can't be!" Meiru realized.

Enzan ran inside of the building, having the "Battle Chip Gate" and a spare "Vaccine Chip" on him, through some back-door.

"The "Dark Chip" which consumed Blues had… "Darkloid" factors installed on it… A custom version… Got a bad feeling about this..." He muttered while eyeing the "Vaccine Chip" on his hands.

Everyone tensely waited: an alarm beeped and a computer displayed graphs of increasing energy.

"He came!" Meijin exclaimed.

"The "Nebula Dimensional Converters" emerged and activated: Dark Blues appeared inside of the building: he had a serious and hostile look to him but then looked up and made a smug smile.

"Heh!"

"Blues… Everyone! We can't allow any errors, get it?" Dr. Hikari warned.

"YES, SIR!"

"These are the "Dimensional Converters" the humans created, huh?" He commented aloud.

He drew a weapon which was made of two parallel purple-colored shapes running down the sides of it: they looked reminiscent of planes missing the wings and seen from the sides: the central body of the forearm was colored metallic gray and had two purple circles colored yellow inside of a black pattern: reddish electricity began to form on it and then gave way to a sphere of red energy which shot and hit the devices.

"I didn't even sweat. The "Dimensional Areas" belong to just us "Darkloids"!"

"I wonder about that!" A familiar voice called out.

Dark Blues turned to see Netto in there.

"I've been waiting! Blues!"

"You lowlife…! Hikari Netto!"

"Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!"

Netto transformed into his "Cross Fusion" form and faced the enemy with confidence.

"Blues! What you destroyed were dummies! They were there to bring you out!" He exclaimed.

"What did you say?"

"… Now! Dimensional Converter: Engage!" Yuuichirou announced.

He pressed a key on one laptop: the _real_ "Dimensional Converters" deployed outside of the building from four camouflage locations next to the "Nebula DCs" which were more or less of the same height: they turned on and created a _second_ "Dimensional Area".

"T-this is…?" Dark Blues was stunned.

"… Time to shine!" Laika held out his PET.

"PLUG IN!" All of them exclaimed.

All of the Navis logged in inside of the area's Cyber World.

"That's it…!" Roll exclaimed.

Some kind of dimensional gateway was standing in the air.

"If we blow that spatial gate up Blues will become a cornered mouse!"

"Scope Gun!"

"Guts Punch!"

"Heat Side!"

"Freeze Bomb!"

"Number Ruler!"

"Water Gun!"

"Roll Arrow!"

All of the attacks blasted the spatial gate up.

"What?" Dark Blues gasped.

"… The exit's been blasted! You can't run away to the Cyber World anymore, Blues!" "CF" Netto announced.

"Heh. Do you think you can defeat me?"

"CF" Netto drew his Rock Buster.

"I'll definitely beat you! You who have become a pawn of the "Evil"…! I'll return you to normal today! Blues!"

He shot and jumped into the air: Dark Blues tried to counterattack.

"Area Steal!"

"Fine, Netto – kun! Deplete his "Dark Aura" until he hits the limits!" Meijin told him.

"And when Blues' "Dark Aura" is depleted enough we'll shoot our "Vaccine Chip"…!" Yuuichirou added.

Dark Blues shot through a wall and the blast hit the second "Dimensional Area": it began to frizzle, to "CF" Netto's surprise, and the power level decreased to 63%, to everyone's surprise.

_Oh no! These "DCs" are not designed to handle energy as efficiently as the enemy's ones? _"K. S." gasped.

_Crap! It'd begun nicely enough! _The "Commander" cursed.

"The "Dimensional Area" power level has decreased to 63%!" Laika exclaimed.

"HUH?"

"What did you say?" Yuuichirou was baffled.

"You dared to insult me! Don't think you'll get out of this one alive! Hru~m! Hah!" Dark Blues roared.

He charged up energy and shot towards "CF" Netto.

"Dream Aura!"

The Dream Aura deflected the attack: however, the deflected attack hit the "Dimensional Area" again: the power level was down to a dangerous 25%.

_This IS BAD! _"K. S." was nervous by now.

"The power level is down to 25%! If one more attack hits it then "Dimensional Area" will be cancelled!" Laika exclaimed.

"The "Dark Aura"…! Blues' "Dark Aura" destructive power is more than we'd calculated!" Yuuichirou cursed.

"… That can't be… If we fail here then we won't be able to catch Blues twice…!" "CF" Netto muttered.

"What's wrong? You ran out of your earlier confidence? You can't make me return to normal, then? You're just good at running away instead of fighting. I'm the one who always won anyway. Heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"CF" Netto decided on a risky course of action: he cancelled the Rock Buster.

"What are you planning?"

"Niisan! We'll stop the "Dark Aura"!"

"Otouto! I'd thought of the same thing!"

"That's reckless!" Yaito yelled.

"Stop it, Netto and Saito! There's no way you'll be able to take in the "Dark Aura" and emerge intact!" Yuuichirou yelled.

"I can do it! I did it back then…!"

"CF" Netto remembered what had happened in the space station.

"Right… We were able to absorb the "Dark Aura"! There's no other way to save Blues!"

He removed the mouth guard and spread his arms so as to invite the enemy to attacking him.

"Hmpf! What crafty tricks! Go to Hell! Netto, Saito! Dark Neo Variable~!"

A purple energy wave hit "CF" Netto, causing him to be trapped in a kind of black tornado with red swirls of energy: he yelled from the pain and everyone gasped in horror.

_Oh no! Resist! Resist! Don't let Cousin get away with it! _"K. S." was pale by now too.

_Eat diamonds!_

The "Commander" formed some diamonds which plunged into Dark Blues' body from behind but he apparently didn't notice them.

"Netto! Saito!" His father called out.

"Netto – kun!" Meijin called out, also horrified.

"CF" Netto kept yelling in pain and Enzan it eyed from a balcony.

"Netto!"

The tornado cut his cyber flesh, revealing his human flesh beneath the "Cross Fusion" cyber-suit.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Farewell! Hikari Netto! Saito!"

"I… won't lose…! I won't concede defeat…! Not to the likes of the "Dark Aura"!

He roared: the chest emblem shone and began to absorb the energy inside of his body, taking the enemy aback.

"Impossible! He's absorbing the "Dark Aura", you're telling me?" He gasped.

_Yes! That's it: the antibodies! _The "Commander" inwardly exclaimed.

_They're doing it! Now's the chance!_

"… The "Dark Aura" is being rapidly absorbed! De masu!" Higure reported with obvious relief.

"Netto! Netto did it!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Good! Vaccine Chip: ready to fire!" Yuuichirou commanded.

"Target: Locked On!" Meijin called out.

"Vaccine Chip: Fire!" Yuuichirou commanded.

A small object materialized behind Dark Blues which looked like the top part of a "Battle Chip Gate": it shot him from behind catching him with the guard down.

"That's good!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

Dark Blues was bathed in a bright light and was being reverted to his normal appearance: he roared while the black tornado vanished and "CF" Netto landed into the ground.

"That's good!"

The "Dark Chip" inside of him was being slowly cracked.

"Just another little bit… Another little bit more…!"

Bursts of lights started to appear from the cracks and it happened: the "Dark Chip" broke but _another_ "Dark Chip" appeared on its place.

"Ah!" Enzan gasped.

"What!" "CF" Netto was stunned.

Blues reverted back to "Darkloid" form.

"The "Vaccine Chip" didn't take effect?"

"How unfortunate! My "Dark Chip" is an independent Chip which can learn on its own and evolve! The same trick won't work twice on it." Dark Blues grinned.

_Bothersome Twilight! Just like the new-model PET has antibodies this thing has them too? He copied that from new-model PET research! _

"T-that can't be…"

"That's what happens for coming up with such a stupid strategy. I'll take away your life, you lowlife!"

He shone with purple energy and "CF" Netto recoiled, surprised, and afraid at the same time.

"Vaccine Chip, Slot In!"

Enzan was standing a balcony two floors above them and using the "Battle Chip Gate": the "Vaccine Chip" merged with the Rock Buster.

"Netto! Fire that "Vaccine Chip"!"

"E-Enzan! How did you get in here?"

"You lowlife!" Dark Blues hissed at him.

"Shoot it! Hurry up!"

"I get it!"

"CF" Netto shot the attack with his Rock Buster but it had little to no effect.

"Heh, hah, hah, hah! Futile! Even if you return me to my other form that's but a momentary thing! I am a "Darkloid"!"

He jumped towards Enzan.

"Then, together…! While we're together I'll kill the "Dark" within your heart!"

Enzan jumped towards him from the balcony.

"Enzan!" "CF" Netto exclaimed.

Enzan took out the PET.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In!"

There was bright flash.

"EH? "Cross Fusion", you say?"

"Enzan intends to combine with Blues to return Blues to normal!" Saito realized.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, heh…!"

"CF" Blues landed on the ground: he made a hollow-like chuckle and looked up to reveal how he had had sinister fangs all over his mouth.

"Wrong! That's not Enzan!"

The monster roared and the evil energy became visible: everyone gasped.

"What a thing to happen!" Meiru gasped.

The corrupt "Cross Fusion" kept on growling.

"Died… Enzan has… It can't be… No way…" "CF" Netto muttered.

The monster used its own energy to shot a black sphere at "CF" Netto: he was propelled backwards in the air, and, when he fell, the monster grabbed his neck with only the right arm and began to squeeze: "CF" Netto tried to break free by using both hands.

"E-Enzan… ENZA~N!"

… _Where am I …? This place is…? "Yami"… the "yami" of the "Dark Aura"… This is the house where I was raised at… I see… this place is… it's the world that both my heart and Blues' have created…_

Enzan was standing inside of a ruined manor and Dark Blues was standing in front of him: all of the scenery looked lifeless, wrecked, and frozen in time given the eerie brownish coloring to the environment.

"Blues…"

"How weak of you, Enzan. Recalling the house in which you were raised at before dying..."

He looked towards an ominous statue which seemed to represent some demon-like deity.

"On top of that… Because I've seemingly mixed in my heart the scenery has changed in a considerable manner."

He stopped eyeing the statue and faced Enzan, drawing his gun.

"Hmpf. I'll set your heart at peace!"

He took out the strange cannon of his and shot a hole on the wall but what happened next surprised both of them: there was a child Enzan standing there, holding a PET.

"Is that…?" Dark Blues seemed to be taken aback.

"_Are you… Are you my Net Navi?"_

"_It is our first meeting, sir. I am named Blues, sir. I will listen to any command you give me. Enzan – sama, sir."_

"_Really? Then… Will you always be with me, then?"_

"_I would be honored, sir."_

"_Thanks, Blues!"_

"_No need to, sir."_

"_Blues…" _

The child Enzan hugged the PET: teen Enzan looked sad but Dark Blues scoffed.

"Worthless! Did you think that showing me this you'd make my heart waver? What a bothersome idiot!"

He shot the memory and broke the wall opening it to the outer garden: Enzan looked afraid and the surroundings assumed a night-like color.

"It's now time for you to be gone, Enzan! Huh? What's that? What's that look?"

"Seems that… Anything I say will be useless." Enzan muttered.

"So what!"

He tried to attack Enzan dashing forward, but he _teleported_.

"What?"

Dark Blues warped out and appeared on the garden along with Enzan.

"I get it. This is mine and you lowlifes' consciousness world… What the heart thinks becomes reality… The one with the stronger heart wins. Then, I win!"

He attacked with his altered Neo Variable Sword, forming various small energy ripples flying across the air which made some cuts to Enzan: he, however, was unfazed, and started to walk towards Dark Blues.

_Like that'll stop me! _He thought.

Dark Blues shot him and a cloud of smoke covered Enzan: he emerged mainly unscratched.

"Why, you…!"

He shot more shots, but due to his nervous state, his aim was bad and they failed.

"Die, die and DIE! ENZAN!"

Enzan's "Cross Fusion" form appeared amongst the dust: he kept on walking towards Dark Blues.

"Why? Why can't I bring 'em down? WHY?"

Dark Blues stabbed his sword on the ground and generated an energy slice which broke part of Enzan's shades.

"Ah… Huh… Huff, huff…" Enzan panted.

He kept walking forward, nevertheless: Dark Blues was horrified and even more when some vines tied his feet to the ground.

"W-what the hell are these?"

Enzan kept on walking towards him.

"No matter which form you take on…"

"Don't come! Don't come here: don't come!"

"No matter how much your heart breaks…"

"DON'T COME~!" Dark Blues yelled in panic.

The sun began to rise in the horizon, while, in the real world, "CF" Netto managed to grab "CF" Blues' chest emblem and the "Dark Aura" started to spiral out of him.

_I just have to deplete it again!_

_Yeah! And then they'll be defeated!_

Enzan was hugging Dark Blues, who was frozen in place: the sun was shining over the area.

"Blues… You're… my Navi."

Enzan's "Cross Fusion" form faded away while "CF" Netto kept on struggling.

"The "Dark Aura"…! Stop it! STOP IT! GROA~H!"

The evil "CF" Blues shone and various light bursts came out of him before his whole figure was encompassed by golden light.

"En… zan…"

Dark Blues turned into stone and dissolved: the "Dark Chip" became petrified and was destroyed: the ominous statue in the foyer cracked in two halves and the _real_ Blues came out of its body: he collapsed into the ground.

_Huh… We're alive?_

When "CF" Netto looked up, "CF" Blues was standing there, having resumed his normal form.

_Ne…Netto – kun… otouto… Blues… hasn't disappeared…_

_Huh…? Why didn't he…?_

_He's alive…! Blues…!_

Enzan walked over to the real Blues.

"You were sealed, then…? Your true self…?"

Enzan crouched next to him and his eyes began to water.

"Let's go home… Blues…"

Enzan put a hand over him: white bursts of light came out of the building before both "Dimensional Areas" were shut off: everyone raced inside on that moment.

"Netto!" Yuuichirou called out.

"Netto – kun!" Meijin called out.

They found Netto standing there with lots of bruises and cuts: he turned to look them.

"Netto!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Heh, heh…" He made a weak smile.

"Netto…"

"Papa… Blues has… returned…"

He fainted from the exhaust and his father held him.

"Netto!" Yuuichirou exclaimed, worried.

"Netto!" Meiru called out.

Netto was smiling and his father embraced him.

"You did great… Netto… Saito… Thank you…"

Enzan was looking at Blues on his PET while sitting inside of another room.

"Enzan – sama… No excuses will be given… I have to apologize for a lot of things…"

"You needn't say anything by now." Enzan replied with a smile.

"Yes, sir." Blues smiled.

"Thank you, Netto, Saito…" Enzan muttered aloud as he leant against the wall and closed his eye in relief.

_Welcome back, Blues…_

_We did it…! Blues is back: that "evil" was but a fake! That wasn't the real Blues: I knew it! How's that, Twilight! You're left with only lesser Net Navis by now! And you could try rebuilding the proxies, true, but something tells me that pulling the same stunt twice would be a loser's choice: "IQ" hated that with a passion and if you're as fanatical as I think you are, then… You must hate that too. This is the end of the proxies! Show your hide and fight like a man! The final battle is forthcoming! _


	36. Chapter 36: Decisive Battle Dark VS Dark

**Chapter 36: Decisive Battle of Dark VS Dark **

08:39 AM (Japan Time), Sunday May the 7th…

_Mr. Ijuuin… He was beaten after yesterday's operation… And Blues needs to go through extensive restoration too…_

"K. S." was looking as Enzan's PET circuitry was being examined: Blues' data was being scanned by a repairs machine.

"Papa…" Netto called out.

Enzan was placed on one of those radiation therapy scanners being deep asleep, bandaged and dressed in a hospital gown: he had an IV connected to his left arm as well.

"Enzan – kun suffered intense body and mental damage. He'll have to stay still for a while to be safe…"

"How's Blues like?" Netto asked: he had a band-aid on his right cheek.

"The effects of the "Dark Chip" have affected him for a long time. It's mandatory to carry out some important repairs."

"Enzan…" Netto muttered.

"… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! The time has come! Today is _Independence Day!_ It's time for the alien invasion! Cover the world in fear and terror! _Go_! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Twilight had been laughing inside of the "Darkloid" castle as several UFOs like the one which had erased "Old" Internet City had gathered around its "skies": they then flew out by jumping forward some meters.

_This is bad! If one of these UFOs was powerful enough to delete most of "Old" Internet City and then become this building then several…! But what can we really do against such giants?_ The "Commander" gasped as he spied on the guy.

_Che! Cousin! Using proxies again… You never run out of them! Come out and fight me like a man if you've got the guts! _

"Enzan… Will he be okay?"

Anetta was keeping watch over Enzan along with Netto: he'd been moved into a normal bed in a corner of the room and some life-support machinery had been linked to him too.

"He should recover if he rests." Netto commented.

The door to the room opened, so Netto turned to see Dekao and Meiru stepping in: Meiru was carrying some flowers.

"Yo!" Dekao greeted.

"Good morning! We heard that Enzan – kun was being taken care of by the Science Labs, so Yaito – chan also…" Meiru explained.

She suddenly turned around to see Yaito popping her head out to see into the room.

"Huh?" Meiru wondered.

Yaito gasped and ran out before she entered again with that neutral face of hers.

"I didn't really want to come, but… But it'd seem I _had_ to come. I bring some presents."

Some of her maids and her butler came in bringing several presents: Anetta looked baffled and Yaito walked to her: she looked at her with a serious face which also carried scorn and skepticism.

"Hmmm…"

She began to look at her feet and kept looking upwards.

"W-what?" Anetta asked.

"… _Deko_."

"_Deko_?"

"When it comes to _deko_ I win. Heh, heh!" Yaito made a grin and her forehead shone.

Netto, Meiru and Dekao laughed in an uneasy way.

_Deko… Forehead. Heh. She does win at that._

"Huh? Roll – chan didn't come along?" Rock Man asked his partners after looking around.

"Roll – chan was charged with some errands by Meiru – san so it'd seem she will be busy for a while." Glyde announced.

"That's too bad… de guts…" Guts Man sighed.

Rush was staring at a store's exhibition in Internet City while he moved his tail: a bone was being displayed on it.

"Quit window shopping, Rush! You can't use that anyway."

Rush whined and walked after Roll but someone was eyeing him.

_Puku!_

"Jeez! If you don't hurry I'll leave you behind!"

Rush kept on grumbling: a bubble appeared in front of him all of a sudden and he made a yelp.

"Aup!"

Roll kept on walking forward and not bothering to turn around.

"No, no. I'm not going to buy you anything else today."

"Au~p!"

"Rush?"

She turned and recognized Bubble Man, who'd trapped Rush in a bubble.

"I did it! I did it! De puku!" He laughed.

"Bubble Man!"

"Heh, heh, heh! I've finally caught him! De puku!"

Bubble Man picked the bubble and reduced its size before he ran away.

"Hold it right there! What are you planning to do to Rush?" Roll demanded as she chased him.

"Puku~!"

He ran into an underground entrance and climbed down a set of stairs.

"Puku~!"

Roll followed him.

"Puku~!"

He entered a door and a steel shutter lowered, thus blocking her from following.

"Hey! Open up! What are you planning to do to Rush?"

Bubble Man opened a door and entered a system somewhere.

"Puku! Heh, heh, heh! Shade Man – sama! I did it! De puku! This guy will done fine, right? Puku!"

The bubble shone and Rush yelped from inside of it.

"If what that "Forte" guy said wasn't a lie, then… Let's go." He muttered in a calm tone of voice yet he seemed to be slightly skeptical.

They opened a white portal and stepped inside of it.

_Shade Man's back! And Forte freed him! He must want to indirectly use him to fight Twilight, I guess… Or maybe he feels like the "Darkloids" are like him and wants the rightful leader to control them… _

Navis went up and down, chatting, shopping and doing their everyday stuff across a foreign Internet City: the air rumbled and all Navis looked up to see three UFOs on the sky which began to suck Navis inside of them at a mad rate: one more UFO joined them, making a total of four UFOs working together.

"… What's going on?"

Netto ran into the Science Labs' main room.

"I guess you remember those flying Navi-abducting things which showed up some time ago in the Japan Site."

"Huh? Ah … That thing which looked like an UFO, you mean…"

"They've currently appeared in several Cyber Worlds across the world's expanses and are abducting Navis en masse."

Meijin listed several of the countries with problems.

"Ameroupe, Sharo, Apriff… The whole world." He muttered.

"Elec Beam!"

Thunder Man tried attacking one of the UFOs, but his attack had little to no effect: the UFO did ignore him, though.

"Hell…!" He muttered.

"… We must make the Net Police issue a worldwide sheltering command. Tell all of the Navis present in the Cyber World to Plug - Out immediately."

"… Almost like a _ghost town_…"

Thunder looked around the foreign Internet City after the UFOs fled and it did have the look of a ghost town.

"Bothersome "Nebula"... They're abducting Navis in masse again…!"

"They must want to use them as energy for the "Dimensional Converters" again …!" Yuuichirou finished.

"Trouble, Netto!" Meiru exclaimed.

Yaito, Meiru and Dekao ran inside.

"Huh? Meiru – chan? What's wrong?" Netto asked.

"Rush has been abducted!" She explained.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?"

Glyde, Gust Man, Ice Man and Rock Man were standing in front of the door along with Roll.

"He went through here?" Rock Man asked.

"Correct. Bubble Man ran away ahead through this spot."

"Leave it to me, de guts! Guts Punch!"

He smashed the door.

"Let's go!"

They stopped in front of a tunnel cut into a firewall.

"There seems to be a Security Hole here." Glyde commented.

"Bubble Man ran away through here." Roll guessed.

They walked across it and stumbled upon a downed Net Police Navi.

"I wouldn't have though Bubble Man had this much power!"

He eyed another Security Hole nearby.

"He's opened a series of Security Holes into the firewalls and kept on ahead…!"

"We should go into it! De guts."

"Let's go!"

They kept running on ahead.

"That Bubble Man guy… Just where is headed to?" Rock Man wondered.

The group stumbled upon a third Security Hole.

"He must be inside of this!" Roll guessed.

"We'll get Rush back! De guts!"

The Navis entered a computer system somewhere which had a tall metallic tower with a firewall at its base set on the middle of it: a large mechanism slowly revolved around the structure: they recognized Bubble Man and Shade Man standing close to it and giving them the back.

"Shade Man!" Rock Man yelled.

They all gasped.

"Rush!"

Rock Man had spotted Rush tied into the device's column: he seemed to have been knocked out cold.

"Rush!" Roll called out.

"What are you planning to do with Rush?" Rock Man demanded.

"Puku! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! We were told that this dog had the power which allows it to materialize in the real world! De puku… That power can be transformed by this system into something which Shade Man – sama can…!" He was cut off.

"Bubble Man!" Shade Man warned.

"Yikes!"

Bubble Man covered his mouth: he'd talked too much.

"Shade Man! Give Rush back!" Rock Man told him.

"Hmpf. Too late!" He smiled and unfolded his wings.

The machinery in which Rush was tied to activated: he was transformed into data which flew down in the form of a stream and headed for Shade Man.

"T-that can't be!" Roll exclaimed.

They gasped: the data became a Chip which looked like a "Synchro Chip" but had its design differences: the dome had a different edge and the space around it was colored in a brownish color: gone were the black patterns across its surface or the Hikari emblem.

"Rush has been turned into a Chip! De guts!" Guts Man exclaimed.

"Rush!" Glyde exclaimed.

"I see! We're at the Science Labs! This is the Science Labs' Battle Chip Development System!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"I needed the Science Labs' "Cross Fusion" data… And that's why I bothered to come all the way here." Shade Man announced.

The Chip descended and Shade Man picked with his right claw: he then closed the other claw around it as well.

"This is it! By using this Rush Synchro Chip… I shall…! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

He held the Chip up and a sudden burst of energy blinded all of them including those in the real world.

_W-what will he do? _The "Commander" gasped.

_It couldn't be! _"K. S." seemed to guess what was going on.

"What's… going on?" Yuuichirou wondered.

Shade Man appeared out of the computer screen and solidified: Dekao and Yaito yelled in astonishment.

"Wha!"

"It came out!" Yaito yelled.

"Shade Man has materialized!" Netto exclaimed.

"Here…! Where a "Dimensional Area" hasn't been deployed…?"

"The "Darkloid" used his own power to materialize, you mean to say!"

Shade Man eyed himself and formed an expression which depicted smug joy.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Mwah, hah, hah, hah… Bwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

He wrecked some of the equipment in the room.

"Surprised? You foolish humans… However… I'll deal more thoroughly with you lowlifes later…"

He transformed into bats and flew away by making a hole on the ceiling.

"Puku! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Did you grasp the magnitude of Shade Man – sama's power? Puku! We're going to blow up the human world! De puku! Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

Bubble Man had been laughing inside of the Chip Maker and he stopped upon realizing Shade Man had left him behind.

"Pu… ku…? Puku…? Shade Man – sama? What should I do? De puku?" He wondered before running away.

"What is the materialized Shade Man going to do?" Netto wondered.

A facility belonging to a company named "Yoru Petroleum Industry" placed within a desert somewhere suffered explosions: a tanker named _Yoru's Vessel _also suffered an explosion.

"Twilight?" Netto asked his father, who was monitoring the news.

"Yeah. All the facilities destroyed by Shade Man belonged to Twilight in some form or another." Meijin explained.

"Anything that has Twilight's name or face, even…"

"Then… The exploding facility and the tanker assault are all part of…?"

"Yeah. Shade Man may want to revenge on Twilight." Meijin summarized.

Shade Man stopped in city where it was already night and laughed upon seeing the wreck he was causing: he'd caused explosions in some gas depots and one nearby bar's kitchen exploded and so did an office building's upper floors.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah! So! What are you gonna do, Twilight? I'll keep on destroying the assets which you lowlife possess in the real world and turn them into ashes!"

"I believe that you're looking for me. Right? _Comrade_?"

"Huh?"

He spotted Twilight behind him: he'd put up the face guard and seemed calm as he stood there with his arms folded.

"You found me. But your strategy was rather futile, did you know it?"

"You lowlife!" He hissed.

He tried to stab him with his claw but failed again: Twilight's body became transparent.

"Che! A hologram!" He cursed.

"I'll be waiting for you in Japan. Shade Man – dono."

"Japan? Did you say Japan?"

"Just don't be late for the _climax_."

The hologram vanished leaving Shade Man further pissed off.

"Why, you…!"

Shade Man roared in anger and flew out: the customers and staff of a locale named "Yoru's Burger" ran off in panic before something exploded: Shade Man stepped out some seconds later.

"Where are you, Twilight?" He demanded.

He grabbed a car and threw it, destroying it.

"Come out, Twilight! Show your ugly hide! Where are you? Twilight!"

The scientists were seeing footage of Shade Man's rampage.

"Come out of hiding!"

"At this rate he'll end up destroying everything…" Meijin cursed.

"Maybe by using the "Dimensional Converters" designed by the Science Labs, we could even be able to trap him, even." Yuuichirou exposed.

"If we can seal his movements then we could employ the "Vaccine Chip" against him…" Meijin suggested.

Enzan struggled to get up from the bed and Anetta walked towards him with a worried face.

"Enzan!"

He picked the "Battle Chip Gate" next.

"I must do… something… against Shade Man…!" Enzan muttered.

"But your body isn't yet…!" Anetta protested.

Enzan suddenly collapsed.

"Enzan!"

Anetta grabbed him and Enzan made a grimace.

_This savage! We need to halt them! But… How? _The "Commander" cursed as he looked on.

_Che! Now Twilight's done it: pissing this guy off!_

Shade Man kept on attacking the city.

"Where are you? Huh?"

He heard some vehicles approaching: special trucks which carried "Dimensional Converters" stopped close by: he sounded suspicious as he eyed them.

"Dimensional Converter: Start!"

Each of the vehicles lifted a pair of poles.

"Dimensional Area: Activate!"

The vehicles formed a "Dimensional Area" thus sealing him inside of it: he punched it but it did nothing.

"Good! We managed to trap Shade Man!" Yuuichirou smiled and sounded relieved.

"Vaccine Chip: prepare to fire! Target: Lock On! Vaccine Chip: Fire! Fire, fire, fire!"

Meijin tried to attack him with the "Vaccine Chip" but it had no effect at all because Shade Man was shielding himself with his wings.

"Petty thing…!" He roared as he crushed the Vaccine Chip.

"That can't be…!" Meijin uttered.

"Don't get in the way!"

Shade Man charged energy and hit the "Dimensional Area" again with his right hand: the trucks began to frizzle.

"Increase the output!" Yuuichirou ordered.

The "Dimensional Converters" were quickly overheating: Shade Man attacked again and the truck's control panel frizzled as well.

"Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Shade Man!" A voice called out.

Netto was standing on top of a collapsed highway bridge.

"Netto!" His father exclaimed, surprised.

"Netto – kun!" Meijin added.

He skated down the ramp.

"CROSS FUSION!"

He entered the "Dimensional Area" and faced Shade Man.

"Shade Man! I won't let you keep on wrecking the city!"

"Hmpf! I've no business with you lowlife! Go and get lost!" Shade Man scoffed.

"If they won't listen to what we say… Well then… Mega Cannon! Go!"

"CF" Netto shot several quick shots around Shade Man thus surprising him for a moment.

"Super Vulcan!"

"CF" Netto tried a Super Vulcan on Shade Man: more dust formed around Shade Man and he sounded nervous: when the dust cleared, however, Shade Man was clearly unhurt and he was grinning.

"Long Blade!"

"CF" Netto ran towards Shade Man.

"Crush Noise!"

The attack propelled "CF" Netto into the ground.

"Battle Chip, Stone Cube…!"

A cube materialized and fell but didn't make get to hit the ground.

"Eh? You lowlife…!" Shade man hissed.

Enzan was standing outside the "Dimensional Area" having changed into his clothes yet Anetta was holding him in case he collapsed: "CF" Netto tried using his unarmed punch but Shade Man just grabbed his right hand and threw him to the ground in a totally uninterested manner: Bubble Man materialized next.

"Shade Man – sama! Bubble Man ready for action! Puku! I'll help you with anything! Puku? Ah! Want me to do this? De puku!" Bubble Man exclaimed before spotting "CF" Netto.

He started to hit "CF" Netto's legs and his "Cross Fusion" began to break down.

_No good! He's taking advantage of the situation! I've got to halt them somehow! Eat diamonds, you savages!_

"Netto!" Enzan yelled.

He suddenly collapsed and Anetta had to hold him.

"Enzan!"

Shade Man walked forward and placed both hands on the "Dimensional Area": it frizzled again and the "Dimensional Converters" showed clear symptoms of overheating: one began to crack.

"The generator won't hold on!"

The "Dimensional Converters" kept on cracking and they exploded: the other trucks shut down and it cancelled the "Dimensional Area", surprising Bubble Man.

"Pu… puku? Shade Man – sama?"

Bubble Man was forced to leave while Netto's Advanced PET II hit the ground.

"T-that can't be…" He gasped.

Netto suddenly had Shade Man looming over him.

"Gnat! I'll eliminate you lowlife for bothering me!" roared.

He prepared to attack and Netto looked horrified.

"Netto!" Enzan yelled, panicked.

"Netto!" His father yelled in terror.

A holographic projection of Twilight's face and upper torso appeared in the sky inside of a blue circle at Shade Man's right.

"Huh? Twilight!"

"Shade Man – dono. Didn't we have a score to settle? My _half-brothers_ are unrelated. This is between you and me. Please come to Twilight Tower."

"Twilight Tower, you say?" He narrowed his eyes.

Akihara Tower collapsed into the ground, thus sweeping the streets with a cloud of dust: people ran from the area and other persons noticed the shaking of the ground.

_W-what! Akihara Tower collapsed, you say! T-that's impossible! _The "Commander" gasped.

_By all the…! Luckily enough it was CLOSED today!_

Another building came out from the ground close by: it looked like a set of the three towers (a central thick tower and two parallel thin towers) linked by a metal catwalk atop them and being tens of meters tall: another catwalk linked the three of them half-way across its height too.

_That's "Twilight Tower"? What a weird design… Wait a min!_

Both "K. S." and the "Commander" suddenly realized that the walls of the side-towers had tens of "Dimensional Converters" built into them occupying the whole of their height: the total number was surely over the hundred units.

_By all the… A tower with countless "Dimensional Converters"…! What for, I wonder? _ The "Commander" wondered.

A small lighter-shaped device similar to the one which Yuriko had left in the area days ago placed amongst some nearby plants engaged and shot out a red laser skywards.

_That's the device Yuriko left here last week!_

The laser split into several lasers which coiled around the tower: a laser ascending spiral formed and climbed towards the sky.

_It's the means of transporting the tower's energy?_

The phenomenon could be seen from space as one straight red laser shooting out from Japan: a _worldwide "Dimensional Area" _formed over the atmosphere and the lasers vanished once it had been formed.

"Shade Man – dono. We'll have our decisive battle at Twilight Tower."

Shade Man hissed and flew out while Netto was lying with his back on the floor, apparently still in shock.

"Netto! Are you okay?" His father asked him.

"Netto!"

Enzan was helped by Anetta to walk over to him: Netto snapped back at reality and eyed Twilight Tower after standing up.

"We must go to Twilight Tower…" Netto muttered.

Enzan looked towards there, seemingly trying to spot what was going on in that place.

_That's…!_

_Cousin! So you've finally come out into the open! About time!_

Twilight was standing in the exterior of the tower: he had his eyes closed and had removed the mouth guard: he looked decided or committed: Shade Man landed in the building in front of him.

"Twilight…" He muttered.

"I can't believe you escaped from that tomb! Shade Man – dono."

"Don't screw me!" Shade Man roared.

He swung one arm and caused an explosion in a nearby building.

"You used and manipulated us "Darkloids"! I don't intend you to get away with that so lightly!" Shade Man hissed.

"Heh! I'm a member of the "Demon Tribe"! You can't realize my power, see! I'll win!" Twilight replied.

Bubble Man appeared behind Shade Man.

"Shade Man – sama! Bubble Man's here! Puku! Puku? Huh…"

Bubble Man glanced around and Shade Man played deaf.

"Grrr!" Shade Man growled.

"Hmpf." Twilight smirked.

"Pu… pu… pu… pu… Hum… I think I'm on the way… I apologize for the intrusion, puku…" He apologized.

Nobody noticed Forte eyeing the situation from the top of a nearby tower, seemingly interested: a car stopped near Twilight Tower and both Netto and Enzan came out: they walked forward before looking at the tower.

"That's… Yoru Yami!" Netto exclaimed.

"Is he planning to confront Shade Man unarmed?" Enzan wondered.

"Let's go…! TWILIGHT!" Shade Man roared.

"Heh, heh, heh… Heh, heh, hah, hah, hah, hah!" He inwardly chuckled.

_Come and be destroyed, foolish "Darkloid"! Hah, hah, hah, ha~h!_


	37. Chapter 37: Where Light Reaches To

**Chapter 37: Where Light Reaches To**

13:49 PM (Japan Time), Sunday May the 7th…

_This is it…! The decisive battle of "Dark" and "Dark"…!_

A "Dimensional Area" encompassed the whole of the Earth while the air around Twilight Tower rumbled: Shade Man and Twilight eyed each other: Shade Man made a grimace and Twilight smiled: the skies lost sunlight and became blackish while both the "Commander" and "K. S." looked on.

_Let's hope we'll get rid of Twilight like this but… I'm not that confident, knowing this man's origins…_

Netto and Enzan were eyeing the situation while standing close to the base of Twilight Tower.

"Cries…" Rock Man suddenly called out.

"Huh?" Netto asked as he picked the Advanced PET II.

"There, on the skies! The cries of the endless tens of thousands of Net Navis being forced to energize the "Dimensional Area" with their bodies are echoing there…"

Golden sparkles could be seen on the skies as well as occasional thunders as cries of the Net Navis echoed in the area: Forte, using his "Gospel Shuryou" body, eyed the situation while standing atop a nearby tower: he seemed calm.

"Let's go…! TWILIGHT!"

Shade Man lurched forward.

"Heh! Chaos Unison: Vadous Soul!"

Twilight held up a Battle Chip with the Alphabet letter "V" colored purple set inside of a black circle and held it out with his right hand's fingers: his armchair was lowered there with a robot arm: it had been slightly modified since it now had two strange disks placed on both sides of the head rest which were colored black and had a red dome-shaped jewel on their center.

_What the hell is that? _The "Commander" wondered.

Twilight stepped back and sat in the armchair before he placed the Chip on a slit under the right armrest.

"Slot In!"

There was a blinding purple flash when the two disks energized and created a sphere of energy, which expanded: the light made Shade Man stop in mid-flight and he shielded with his wings.

"Wuoh!"

Those at the ground level also had to shield his eyes.

_What's going on?_

The sphere dimmed and revealed the standing Twilight: the armchair had mysteriously vanished too.

_That form…! What's that?_

Twilight had gained a new layer of armor over his body colored in a blackish color and having purple bands around the shoulders, elbows, wrists, hips, knees and ankles.

The new form included an armored belt with two sword sheaths colored in a dull gray metallic color and having purple patterns drawn across them attached to the belt.

His helmet design included a new type of armor covering his eyes: two hexagon-shaped Plexiglas slits were placed over the eyes while the mouth-guard gained the looks of a gas mask.

A purple cape with black edges hung from the back of his shoulders and reached all the way to the ground.

Overall he looked terrific enough.

_What's that? Some Darth Vader rip-off or wannabe? HMPF! That wouldn't even scare a 5-year-old kid even! _The "Commander" seemed to be unimpressed.

_Number One's armor… I know the guy's a human but he designed this armor to protect himself… Mocking him, huh? No wonder, Cousin. Seeing what you did "there"… _

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h! I did it! I've evolved! The "Demon Evolution" is a success! Or rather… "Chaos Unison"!"

"Twilight…!" Netto gasped.

"He's corrupted the "Soul Unison" too?" Enzan wondered.

"_Chaos Unison"…! But that name seems ironic: I'm sure it forcibly merges a Navi's data with the user…! _Saito inwardly made a grimace.

A shadow flew over them and they gasped.

"TAKE THIS! HRA~H!"

They looked up and saw Shade Man, who had picked a bus and thrown it towards Twilight: he merely waved his right hand.

"Unending Cyclone!"

A blackish tornado appeared on the middle of the sky and carried the bus away: Shade Man suddenly plunged one of his claws into Twilight from behind and he was propelled forward.

_Ah! A distraction._

Twilight floated in the air with the claw sticking out of his chest: he groaned while Shade Man smiled.

"Hmpf! That light show doesn't change that you human lowlifes are worthless existences! I'm fated to remove them!"

He plunged his other claw into Twilight, who seemed unfazed, though: he didn't react at the attack.

"Heh. Is that all? Shade Man – dono."

"Huh?" Shade Man did not take an eye off him.

"A mere "Darkloid Tribe" won't be able to stand to the "Demon Tribe Chief" that I am!"

He suddenly turned his whole body around as if the claws weren't there: Shade Man was taken aback by it and Twilight crossed his two swords to form the shape of the Alphabet "X" character.

"Double Thunder!"

Shade Man tried to retreat his arm but a burst of purplish electricity destroyed his right arm.

"Uwah!"

"Area Steal!"

Twilight vanished and appeared on front of Shade Man, who had collapsed on his knees from the pain: Twilight kicked him against the wall of the tower thus making Shade Man break it and fall to his fours.

"You were rather reckless in coming to me with revenge in mind."

He lifted Shade Man with his right hand and began to choke him: Shade Man roared while Forte merely turned around and vanished from the area, obviously disappointed.

"Che! I won't allow anyone to use a "Raise Dead" on you again, Shade Man – dono. In that case… I'll remove you from the game!"

Twilight was choking Shade Man's neck using his right hand.

"Shut your trap up!" Shade Man cursed.

Shade Man tried to use his other arm but Twilight just waved the right hand again.

"Vicious Fire!"

Black flames formed and consumed Shade Man's left arm up to the shoulder: he roared in agony.

"_Bye-bye_, Shade Man – dono! Say hi to your fallen pawns! Double Thunder: Max Power!"

He let go for a moment of Shade Man and yanked him upwards: Twilight quickly drew both swords out.

_The finishing blow? _

When Shade Man fell back he jumped and plunged both swords into his chest emblem and making them emerge from the back of his body: purplish electricity spread across the body: Shade Man roared before all of his body broke into minuscule pieces of data which scattered: both swords fell into the ground with a loud metallic sound and lay in there.

"Heh… Heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h! The Demon Tribe wins this Duel!"

"THE Shade Man…!" Netto was stunned.

"… Has been brutally deleted…!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Netto! Enzan – kun!"

A Science Labs van arrived and Yuuichirou was onboard it.

"Climb in! Let's go back to the Science Labs: we need to course a plan!"

They climbed in and the van turned around: Twilight eyed them from the tower and he smiled under the face protection.

"Hmpf! Now then… Before settling it with "K. S."… Let's make a display of our power and remove some eyesores. What's salvageable will be taken care of by the "Secret Empire"… And turned into large profits too: just as "IQ – sama" desired…" He muttered.

He suddenly turned to the left and signaled a dragonfly with his right hand's index finger.

"You dog! You traitor! Did you lowlife really think I'd ignore you forever, huh? No! I know where you are. I'll make sure you're buried along with the eyesores forever! The punishment for defying "IQ – sama" is death: and I am the executioner!" He exclaimed.

"Hell." "K. S." cursed aloud.

"That "Diamond Navi" and Forte are on my list too. Heh! Let them try: they will be deleted in a slow and painful manner! Mwah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h!"

14:38 PM (Japan Time)…

_Try to find a way to attack that, yes…_

Rock Man, using "Search Soul", scanned a Cyber World copy of Twilight Tower which was protected by a powerful security wall: he was focused on that and couldn't spot the "Commander" hidden close by.

"Forwarding the data." He whispered into the microphone.

A hologram of the tower came up in the Science Labs' main room: it displayed a glowing red orb placed close to the topmost floor of the structure as Superintendent Manabe walked in.

"Lockdown of Twilight's Tower surroundings: completed."

"Huh." Commissioner Kifune nodded.

"What's that light?" Netto asked.

"The Energy Core." Dr. Hikari replied.

"Energy Core…?" Netto asked again.

"… By tuning on the energy of 34 localized "Dimensional Converters", it starts up Twilight Tower and generates this large-scale "Dimensional Area"…"

"Then…! If we destroy the Energy Core…" Netto grasped.

"The "Dimensional Area" covering the Earth will vanish." Enzan calmly summarized.

"However… It won't be a walk into the park. Twilight Tower's firewall is most thorough than expected. Intruding from Cyber Space is practically impossible." Meijin warned.

"Trouble! A gigantic three-headed _dragon _has been reported in Ameroupe!" An assistant warned.

"What did you say?"

_What!_

They all stared baffled at the live feed through the LCD screen: a gigantic dragon with a large bluish/white body, wings on its back and three heads with markings on the forehead and blue eyes plus two feet with large toe claws and a large tail apart from two clawed arms was shooting burst streams of energy from each of its mouths, laying wreck to everything around it and roaring with a sharp roar.

Overall, it looked imposing enough, being at almost three meters tall.

_What the… Haven't I seen that design somewhere? _"K. S." looked annoyed and skeptical.

_Oi, Saito – niisan… Is that…?_

_Yeah. The "Ultimate Blue – Eyes Dragon" from Yu-Gi-Oh…_

_Twilight's ripped it off? The guy lacks originality!_

_But they _ARE _dangerous._

"Hakase! This time three-headed dragons have been reported in both King Land and Sharo Nation!"

Two more giant three headed dragons were wrecking King Land and Sharo. Sharo's tanks had no effect on one of them: one of them shot its triple set of burst streams of energy at them thus blowing them up.

"This time there's another reported in Namaste! In Cream Land as well!"

"What does this mean? How can Twilight create so many dragons at once?" Commissioner Kifune asked.

"I get it! He's using solid projection tech!"

"Solid projection? Like how the Viruses can materialize inside of a "Dimensional Area"?" Netto asked.

"Truth is… You need a very advanced tech to handle that much code but…"

The screen flickered and was covered in static.

"What's wrong?" Meijin asked.

"I don't know yet. Some EM Waves anomaly popped out all of a sudden."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… Hah, hah, hah, hah!"

Twilight's closed-up torso showed up onscreen.

"Dr. Yoru!" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

"Comrades! Whatever you bring out will be pointless! I am the ruler of this world! The "Demon Tribe", by the orders of the Great _Ice Queen_ - sama, will control it all! I am fulfilling the mission encoded into my very genes! Thanks for lending them to _us_! My _half-brothers_!" Twilight proclaimed.

"Who said we lent them to you?" Netto shot back.

"You people stole them!" Saito added.

"Genes, you say? Duo's genes, you mean to say?" Yuuichirou questioned.

"Fifteen years ago, back when Duo came close to Earth, he left behind two "Probes"…!" Commissioner Kifune gasped.

"Oozono Yuriko and, also…" Meijin began.

"The other one is Twilight! You're the one, you mean to say?"

"Wrong. The other ain't involved. By the way… Hikari - hakase! Dr. Wily might have created the "Dimensional Area" we both use! But the "Synchro Chips" are your invention!"

He took out _five_ "Synchro Chips" and held them out on his left hand with pride.

"The whole of the "Synchro Chips" which were stolen from the Science Labs…!" Meijin muttered.

"However! I have no need for more "Dark Synchro Chips". They're useful as they are. I shall show you gentlemen why!"

He held out right left hand which glowed with a purple light: the "Vadous Chaos" Chip could be seen shining inside of it before he joined both hands and a sphere of blinding light formed which expanded and grew in size before dimming.

_What now! _The "Commander" inwardly cursed.

_Che! More proxies? _"K. S." complained.

A gigantic monster had appeared in front of Twilight Tower: ot looked like a Godzilla wannabe, with large clawed feet, large clawed arms, an armored chest, a jetpack on the back, and a wolf's head: it had no tail.

_More rip-offs and wannabes? _"K. S." exasperatedly sighed.

Twilight jumped inside of the head which had a kind of cockpit placed within the forehead and the eyes of the monster shone with a red glow.

_Got a bad feeling…_

He then shot an array of missiles, machinegun fire and lasers around the area thus wrecking it.

"This time it ain't a projected image at all!" Meijin uttered.

Twilight grabbed the controls and a holographic screen displayed the surroundings popped out to allow him to see what he was doing.

"Excellent! I'm the King of the World! Sound director! Start up the ominous BGM!" He announced before pretending to be addressing a sound director.

He started to wreck everything on his path while walking.

"Pinch news! An unknown gigantic mechanical monster had appeared on Densan City and laying wreck to the city…!" Midorikawa Kero reported.

A missile impacted the LCD screen thus destroying it.

"You have too much of a pitch, dear… Go sing at the Berlin Opera House instead." Twilight laughed and sounded totally sarcastic.

He shot more of his arsenal around.

"Destruction! That's my goal! Boom!"

_How lame! You want to play the amusing man? You fail at that. Be serious or else you'll make a fool of yourself._

"… Papa! Isn't there any way to halt that dude at all?"

"We may be able to use a Security Hole…"

"Security Hole…?" Commissioner Kifune asked.

"That's what Shade Man used to get through the Science Labs' firewalls: a series of tunnels. If we alter its functions then we could probably get past Twilight Tower's firewall."

"Hikari – hakase! We've predicted Twilight's destination! While destroying the city he's heading over to here: to the Science Labs!" A scientist reported.

"Let's go, niisan!"

Netto ran towards the door.

"Netto – kun!" Superintendent Manabe called out.

"Even if it's just one minute or two we'll buy that time! While I do that… Papa! Work on the Security Hole!"

"Ah! Netto!"

Enzan walked onto an adjacent lab where Blues was resting inside of a holographic device.

"Blues… Please open your eyes…"

Netto skated towards the giant monster.

"Drum, drum, drum…" Twilight was singing some sort of melody as he walked around.

"… Blues …" Enzan called out again.

Blues moved his right hand a bit, surprising Enzan: he turned his head towards him and smiled.

"Enzan… sama…"

_He plans on fighting Twilight even though neither of them has fully recovered? That's suicide! _The "Commander" gasped.

Netto climbed up and elevator to a building's roof and held five "Soul Unison" Chips (Search Soul, Thunder Soul, Fire Soul, Metal Soul and Blues Soul) in his hand.

_Otouto… Those Chips… Papa didn't tell us what'd happen if we tried to use them during "Cross Fusion"… _

_We need power! If that guy used 5 "Synchro Chips" then I'll counter with these 5 "Souls"!_

Netto slotted the Chips in as he kept climbing.

"Move it! The _Sheriff _is here!"

Twilight blasted some vehicles in the road.

"Twilight! Stop the city's destruction! Synchro Chip, Slot In! CROSS FUSION!" Netto yelled.

He "Cross Fused" and looked towards the cockpit glass. It looked like a stand-off.

"Perfect! You saved me some time. Watch this, "K. S."! This is how I'll destroy you lowlife!"

He crashed both fists on "CF" Netto and buried him in the roof.

"Hah! That was way too easy! Huh?"

He suddenly noticed how the fists were moving: "CF" Netto had transformed into the "Metal Soul" and was using its strength to push the fists upwards.

"Unh…" "CF" Netto hissed from the effort.

The monster then seemed to be looking to the sky as one could deduce from the pose it was doing.

"My! We've got a new Rocky in here! Have some missiles, then! I have a certificate on missile deployment systems!" Twilight exclaimed.

He shot missiles towards "CF" Netto, who he switched to "Fire Soul" next as he flew across the air.

"Fire Arm!"

The attack detonated the missiles and hit the monster: it melted some layers of its armor.

"What incredible power…!" "CF" Netto muttered.

"Do ya wanna see some laser? Beware of the Death Mobile's Hyper – Matter - Powered Super Laser!" Twilight announced.

_Stop kidding around: you want me! I know that Ice Queen psycho wants them alive for their sick purposes! _

The monster shot a thick laser beam from a gun mounted on its right shoulder and it broke part of the rooftop: "CF" Netto jumped into the air and switched to Thunder Soul.

"Elec Beam!"

"CF" Netto's attack broke the ground beneath the right foot: the monster sank and had to lean on the ground because of the sudden loss of legs balance.

"Oh! My! I'm stuck in the rush hour! I'll have to wait 'till the traffic light changes to green!" Twilight exclaimed.

_I can't stand that parody behavior! Face me!_

"CF" Netto landed on the ground although he was already panting.

"Niisan… The "Soul Chips" are a success…"

"But your physical strength has…!"

"We're the only ones that can do something about it now…! Scope Gun!"

He tried to lock on the target, the forehead but his vision was blurry given how he saw more than one head: "CF" Netto sweated while the effect faded.

"Target: locked!"

He shot but the attack only left a minimal dent on the thick cockpit glass.

"That can't be…!"

He fell to the ground into his knees, his strength gone.

_Otouto! Otouto!_

"M-my body… It suddenly became heavy!"

"Oh? It's already over? It was fun while it lasted. I thought you'd be able to stage for a more entertaining _action_ sequence. You certainly don't have a diploma on storyboards." Twilight commented with obvious mockery.

"What?" "CF" Netto cursed.

"Well! Time to render you powerless! And… To contact "them" to handle the rest…!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Stop fooling us… Who do you think you are, clone?" "CF" Netto demanded.

"I am your "Dark" clone! The end!"

"Shoot the missile!"

Laika, riding an open cockpit chopper, shot a missile which hit the monster's neck, leaving it dizzied for a moment.

"Hey! Missile VS Missile! I claim authorship of this motto!" Twilight yelled as he tried to recover control of the monster.

He brandished his right fist towards it as if to emphasize his point although the chopper paid no heed.

"Area Steal!"

"CF" Blues appeared and yanked them out of the way, leaving "CF" Netto lying face down in a roof.

"Get to the Science Labs, quickly!" Laika told the chopper's pilot as he looked out.

"Let's go, Blues."

"Roger, Enzan – sama."

"Wait…! Enzan… you… and Blues… your bodies are not fully healed… yet…" "CF" Netto tried to stop them as he looked up and extended his right arm.

"For Blues and I this battle is going to be our redemption."

"Redemption…?"

Rock Man was discussing with Blues.

"It's only right, after all. I was trapped by "evil" and helped them."

"Blues…!"

"Enzan!"

"CF" Netto watched as "CF" Blues jumped towards the monster.

"… IP Address: search. Security Hole: begin change."

The team had been trying to open the portal into Twilight Tower's Cyber World but to no avail: Yuuichirou banged the console.

"Another failure!"

"Hikari – hakase…" Commissioner Kifune muttered.

"Twilight Tower's IP Address changes at random… We can't engage the Hole in time to catch it!" Meijin muttered.

"As I thought… It's of no use…?"

"… You cannot give up so quickly, sir!" A voice rallied from behind Yuuichirou.

They all turned to see Laika standing in the room's threshold.

"Laika – kun!" Commissioner Kifune was surprised.

"Use an IP inducer, sir."

"An IP inducer?" Meijin asked.

"Search Man can overcome any Cyber Space walls and will be able to strike directly into Twilight Tower!"

"I see! The IP inducer can make Twilight Tower's IP Address become static, then!" Yuuichirou grasped.

"But, Laika – kun… Even if you managed to intrude the tower, it'll be guarded by huge amounts of Viruses." Kifune warned.

"I've predicted that, Commissioner. I've requested the aid of civilians for this matter." Laika announced.

"_Civilians_?" Kifune asked.

"They're arriving right now." Laika announced next.

All of Netto's friends (Dekao, Hikawa, Yaito, Meiru, Higure, Shuuko and Chisao) came in.

"You guys!" Superintendent Manabe exclaimed.

"We were told you needed our power!" Dekao exclaimed.

"Yes, yes! We will fight as well!" Hikawa added.

"Netto's doing his best!" Meiru added.

"That Enzan dude too, right?" Yaito giggled.

"I will do it to avenge Mariko – sensei's younger sister! De masu!"

"Eh… Can I take part too, then…?" Shuuko muttered aloud.

"Let's go for it! Chu!" Chisao cheered.

"Ahem, ahem. Not illegal, I hope?" Laika asked with a hint of irony.

"Laika – kun…" Commissioner Kifune was glad.

"Plug In! Search Man, Transmission!"

"Plug In! Roll!"

"Guts Man!"

"Ice Man!"

"Glyde!"

"Aqua Man!"

"Number Man!"

"TRANSMISSION!"

"CF" Blues warped in front of the monster.

"Oh! We have company? Let's hope you scripted the _action_ sequence! Action sequence: start!" Twilight announced after its initial intrigue.

"Sonic Boom!"

The attack made a dent on the upper torso but the armor was too thick to be damaged that easily: "CF" Blues landed on the ground, panting, and looked up to see that the monster was undamaged: Anetta ran towards the scene with the "Battle Chip Gate" on her right hand.

"Enzan!"

"CF" Netto was laying face-down in the rooftop, exhausted.

"Enzan…"

He clenched his right fist and then tried to sit up, but lost balance and fell with his back on the ground, looking at the skies.

"Curse it…"

_Hell. They've run out of energy. This doesn't fare well._

"Commander. Change of plans. Join the Science Labs' assault on the Cyber World Twilight Tower ASAP! The time to cast off the stealth came: let them know that we just are here to defeat Twilight yet…" "Gospel Shuryou" commanded.

"Oh! Yes, Shuryou! Delighted."

"Remember: say we're offering them a momentary truce. And they _will_ need your strength too so they can't refuse."

"Roger."

"Go! Smash that eyesore interloper, my best Net Navi!"

15:55 PM (Japan Time)…

"… IP Address: search..." Yuucihirou commanded.

Search Man scanned the tower: he entered address search mode and the scanner displayed the "ADRESS SEARCH" message: Search Man suddenly stood up and shot two times: he opened a warp with the first shot and he attached a beacon to the Tower's wall with the second shot.

"We have confirmed the installation of the IP inducer. The address has become static!"

"Security Hole: start change!"

The hole opened and remained stable.

"Success! De guts."

"Let's go!"

Search Man led the charge but they stopped and gasped once they made it inside.

"Oh!" Search Man gasped.

"Guts?" Guts Man gasped.

"Ah!" Roll gasped.

"What numbers!" Search Man gasped.

They found a huge multitude of Viruses in front of them floating or standing on the ground.

"… Make way for the sheriff! Run for your dollars!"

The monster tried to crush "CF" Blue, but he jumped out of the way.

"Program Advance! Flame, Elec, Aqua, Bamboo Sword! Elemental Sword!"

"CF" Blues attacked the chest area, damaging it greatly.

"Whoa! Oops! Eeps!" Twilight yelled.

A cloud of dust covered the chest area. "CF" Blues landed back on the ground, but, when the dust cleared, he could see that the armor was still holding up.

"No use…!" He grimly muttered.

"ENZAN!"

Anetta ran towards him.

"Sorry! But your script is way too bad. I'll call the shots! I'm the new scriptwriter in charge! The script says that you must join my beloved _half-brothers_ into a one-way trip to the "Secret Empire"! Farewell, young man! I win!" Twilight exclaimed.

He charged up the laser gun on the right shoulder and shot at the ground: "CF" Blues was propelled to the ground and he rolled across it before stopping: Anetta ran over to him.

"Enzan! ENZA~N!" She cried.

"CF" Netto was still out cold.

_Recover! Someone has to stop that thing! The Net Navis won't make it on time at this speed!_

"… Satellite Ray!"

"Heart Slash!"

"Mega Guts Punch!"

"Blizzard!"

"Glyde Cannon!"

"Water Pipe!"

"Dice Bomb!"

Many Viruses still remained inside the area, however, and the fighters were getting exasperated.

"There's still this much of them?" Roll complained.

"What a huge amount, de gutu!" Guts Man grumbled.

"I can't count this much of them…!" Number Man added.

"Will we be able to reach the Energy Core…?" Glyde wondered.

"Don't give up!" Search Man rallied.

"Thunderbolt!" A voice yelled.

Several electric beams shot down from the sky and deleted some Viruses: Thunder Man dropped into the area.

"I've come to help!" He announced.

"Thunder Man!" Search Man exclaimed, relieved.

Ice Man fought a small Virus with a sword and fell to the ground, tired: Aqua Man walked over to him.

"Are you okay, pyu?"

A big Virus came out of nowhere and was about to attack them.

"Aqua Shoot!"

They turned to see Bubble Man standing there.

"Bubble Man!"

"Bubble Man, pyu!"

"That was to avenge Shade Man – sama, puku!" He announced.

"Junk Cube! Take that!"

Junk Man made it to the scene and deleted some Viruses too.

"Junk Man!" Roll greeted.

"I'm… I'm fighting together with my friends!"

"Winter Storm!"

A sudden blizzard, way more powerful than Ice Man's, spread across the area and froze a large number of Viruses: they gasped.

"So! A truce it is." A voice boomed out.

"Who…?" Search Man demanded.

The "diamond" became visible as it landed on the ground and began to slowly rotate clockwise while being suspended 5cm over the ground: everyone gasped and Search Man recognized that.

"That diamond…! I saw it before: when the 4 VS 2 battle day!"

The diamond suddenly expelled cold pressurized air as the upper half began to rotate anti-clockwise and lift up along four hydraulic pistons: condensed water vapor came out of the diamond next hiding a tall figure inside of its body.

"Ah… I was looking forward to this day! We're back!"

"That voice…!" Roll muttered.

The figure landed on the ground and it froze on touch-down: the vapor began to disperse and they all stared at Freeze Man EXE.

"FREEZE MAN?" Meiru, Yaito and Dekao gasped.

"Indeed! Freeze Man: strongest Net Navi of "Gospel"! Come back from the dead!" He laughed.

"… So! You said something about a truce." Search Man reminded.

"Today I've got orders: Twilight is our enemy too. So a truce will be place today: but only today." He warned.

"Whatever." Search Man was unimpressed.

"Well. If you're going to just sit back… Icicle Fall!"

A rain of icicles dropped across the area and began to delete several Viruses: Freeze Man jumped into the air.

"Ice Tower!"

Several ice pillars plunged through the Viruses from beneath next.

"Go! To the Energy Core we go!"

_Heh! I suspected as much… What about the Hikari brothers?_

"CF" Netto was eyeing the obscured skies and he could see golden light particles of light shining on it.

"I hear… their voices…!"

"… The voices …?" Netto asked.

"… All of the Navis are… See! Their voices are rooting for us…!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"_Rock Man! Rock Man! Rock Man!"_

Some rays of light shone from the artificial clouds and golden particles could be seen spiraling down towards the roof.

"I hear them… I can hear them, too…" Netto muttered.

The light expanded and the spiral grew in size.

"_ROCK MAN! ROCK MAN! ROCK MAN!" _

The light was reaching out for "CF" Netto.

_Grant us power…!_

_Lend us power…!_

_To battle against Twilight…!_

_GRANT US POWER!_

"CF" Netto lifted his right fist and closed it as the light spiral was now surrounding his whole body: a light beam fell from the sky and hit his chest emblem provoking a bright while flash.

_W-wow! Is this a miracle? Or…? No! They haven't given up! They can see it: how he's fighting for their sake! So they're all gathering whatever power's left to them and trying to help them!_

His eyes slowly opened and his face shone with a multitude of bright colors: when it cleared, his brown eyes and helmet were shining brighter than usual.

_Impressive…! Huh! Twilight! He's already here!_

The mechanical monster had almost reached the Science Labs: a "Dimensional Area" was deployed using the trucks and surrounded the whole perimeter: the monster merely put its hands into the "Dimensional Area" and forced a hole open.

_Crap! Another reason he fused with the "Synchro Chips"… Their structure allows him to alter "Dimensional Areas"…!_

"Your "Dimensional Converters" are too cheap to stop me… Today the "Demon Tribe" wins, gentlemen! My _scenario_ is unmatchable!" Twilight stated.

The "Converters" quickly overheated and exploded: the "Dimensional Area" faded.

"Dimensional Area: annihilated!" Meijin reported.

The monster walked forward, breaking the connecting catwalk between two of the buildings and stopped in front of the main building.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, ha~h! The Graveyard is waiting for you gentlemen! And you lowlife too, "K. S."! Farewell, Science Labs! "They" will pick whatever salvageable is left and "Ice Queen – sama" will handle that while I become their figurehead!"

_Hell! Is this the end? _"K. S." cursed as he looked out through one of the main building's corridors with obvious angst.

Twilight commanded the monster to raise the right fist but, suddenly, a shot from Search Man's Scope Gun blasted the whole right elbow and the rest of the arm fell to the ground, dematerializing.

"Who in…!" Twilight yelled.

He spotted a glowing figure on the rooftop.

"Hikari Brothers! I thought they were exhausted!" He cursed.

"CF" Netto shot again and destroyed all of the right shoulder's armor with just one shot.

"…. Netto!" Meiru exclaimed.

"But… That form…" Dr. Hikari muttered.

The computers beeped with a strange tune and Meijin turned to face them.

"Hakase! Netto – kun's and Rock Man's synchronism rate is increasing at an abnormal high rate…!"

The computer frizzled and a screen exploded.

"Complete synchro… I see! _Full Synchro_!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

"_Full Synchro_…" Meiru muttered.

"CF" Netto moved swiftly and blasted layers of armor by simply kicking with the arms or the feet.

"Grah! Come back here, you kiddo!" Twilight cursed.

The monster tried to attack but "CF" Netto was out of its reach.

"Neo Variable Sword!"

"CF" Netto jumped towards the monster which blocked him with the right hand's wrist and it closed the right hand around him.

"Persistent! Aren't cha?" Twilight mocked.

The hand suddenly exploded in a burst of light.

"What!" Twilight uttered.

Anetta had dragged Enzan to safety and he eyed the battle.

"Netto…!" Enzan muttered.

"Super Sonic Boom!"

"Yikes! That's not in my script: my _half-brothers_!" Twilight sarcastically grumbled.

The attack hit the monster's chest and made it with its back fall into the ground causing a loud tremor.

"Winter Storm!"

"Elec Beam!"

The two attacks cleared a path: Thunder Man waved to Search Man.

"Go! Search Man!"

"You have my thanks!"

He quickly climbed the stairs to the top level and eyed the orange Energy Core: the power generators of the "Dimensional Converters" were floating above it.

"The Energy Core!" Search Man exclaimed.

The monster got up somehow, and spotted "CF" Netto surrounded by a golden light which emerged from the skies.

"Huh? What the heck is that light…? A Special Ability…?" Twilight muttered.

"By using everyone's power… Rock Buster!" "CF" Netto took out his default weapon.

_Let's do it, otouto! For peace!_

_Yeah, niisan! For peace!_

"_ROCK MAN! ROCK MAN! ROCK MAN!"_ All Navis cheered.

"HRA~H! Charge Shot…! GO~!" "CF" Netto yelled.

He fired at the monster's chest at the same time Search Man shot the energy core, provoking a wide explosion in both objects: the monster's body became raw data and began to break down: a big hole had opened on the chest and the nuclear fusion - using energy core of the monster could be seen inside: it was shining with a bright white light.

"IMPOSSIBLE~!" Twilight roared.

The monster then exploded in a huge burst leaving nothing but some raw data floating around: the "Dimensional Area" vanished as well…

19:57 PM (Japan Time)…

… _It's over… We're alive and… The ambitions of Twilight have crumbled too… _

Everyone was looking at the night sky from Yaito's mansion: a comet and a meteor shower were shining on it: Meiru was making a wish while Netto simply stared in wonder: "K. S." was checking on them and had a face of obvious relied to him given how he'd taken off his sunglasses and hat by now.

"Whoa! Look there, look there!" Netto exclaimed all of a sudden pointing at the sky.

Meiru opened one eye slightly.

"There's another one! Cool, cool!"

Netto was now patting Meiru's back, who looked rather annoyed.

"Jeez! Netto! Couldn't you be quieter? I can't make a wish!" She complained.

"Asking a wish to a shooting star…? Come on, Meiru – chan! Believing in that stuff is silly!"

"Hmpf!"

Meiru turned away and played the offended. She took out her PET II.

"I don't like how boys lack _delicacy_! Right, Roll?" She asked her.

"True, Meiru – chan!" Roll confirmed.

She glanced at Rock Man, who was standing to her left: all of the Navis (Blues included) were making a circle inside of the Cyber World and Rock Man looked around, puzzled by the change in the atmosphere.

"Huh? What?" He asked.

"Puku…" A voice muttered nearby.

They all turned to see Bubble Man partly hiding behind a column.

"Yikes, puku!"

He tried to hide behind it again but they'd already spotted him.

"Bubble Man? You don't need to hide: come out!" Rock Man called out.

Bubble Man walked towards them carrying a big bubble on his back.

"So sorry, puku…"

He showed everyone a bubble in which Rush was partly reassembled although he was still in a very raw state.

"Rush!" Rock Man exclaimed.

"You collected and brought Rush's raw data to us!" Roll looked glad.

"Bubble Man!" Aqua Man called out.

"Bubble Man!" Ice Man called out as well.

"_Sayounara,_ puku!"

He ran away and everyone smiled.

"Come to play together anytime, Bubble Man!" Rock Man called out with a smile.

"… Now!" Netto suddenly exclaimed.

Meiru looked at him, surprised: Netto clasped his hands and seemed to be making a wish aloud.

"I wanna eat, I wanna eat and I wanna eat a ripe mango!"

"Typical of Netto…" Meiru sighed in defeat.

Everyone laughed in a jovial tone.

_Huh? An alarm by one of my surveillance programs…? What! That figure is…! Her!_

"K. S." gasped on seeing Yuriko standing near her car at the entrance of a bridge through a CCTV camera close by: she was looking at the skies and only her back was visible.

_Hum! A party has begun at Ms. Ayanokouji's…_

In effect: Netto and the others blew up _confetti_ crackers and began to jump and play around while the others looked on: Yaito was waving a fan with the Japanese flag on it too: the Net Navis clasped hands and formed a circle too.

_The Net Agents! They seem glad to know the crisis is over…_

The Net Agents were satisfied to know that the crisis was over: Commander Beef simply looked on while the other two (Black Rose and Miyumiyu) stood with their backs glued and looking in good mood.

_The Maha Niiban's staff too…_

Hinoken smiled, Madoi looked satisfied, Count Elec used his portable light bulbs to create lighting effects, and Maha clasped his hands while looking up in his "strict" pose.

_Hikari – hakase and Ms. Hikari…_

Yuuichirou and Haruka looked together at the night skies while having walked out of their house to a spot in their neighborhood.

_The Net Police and Mr. Meiin too…_

Kifune, Manabe and Meijin did the same from the Science Labs' rooftop.

_Back to Ms. Ayanokouji's place…_

Rock Man and Roll smiled: Netto, Chisao and Dekao were awed upon seeing the banquet in front of their eyes by Yaito's maids and one of them blinked the others the eye: Shuuko's misfortunes took a hold of her and she dropped a platter with tropical juices in front of Higure, Meiru, Hikawa, Enzan, Yaito and Anetta.

_Mr. Raoul, Thunder Man, Mr. Laika and Search Man… They looked just "slightly" glad but that's because they want to keep a serious face: that's how they are._

Raoul and Thunder Man eyed the skies from their homeland while Laika and Search Man did the same from somewhere in Japan.

The Navis celebrated the victory together while Netto and Meiru ran out into the balcony: Netto signaled a shooting star and both stared at it awed, along with their friends: the shooting star showed reflected on Yaito's mansion pool's water surface thus making a beautiful effect.

_Well! Enjoy this triumph: I'm over to check on Ms. Yuriko._

Yuriko was driving along the bridge and thinking without noticing the monitoring of the dragonfly.

_Twilight… No. Yoru Yami. He is gone along with his ambitions… Peace has returned to the world… But… Duo's menace will be renewed once he comes close to Earth… _

She drove on and faded from view so "K. S." turned off the laptop and sighed as he walked out into the corridor: he opened one of the windows and leant out to look at the shooting star shower.

"Well. Kanou Shade, my fellow. It'd seem our hopes paid off. Twilight's been destroyed and his ambitions won't come to happen. But I know that that "Duo" will come into the picture… This shooting star shower may be a warning of that even…"

"… Shuryou. Mission accomplished. Now we can rise to power as scheduled, right, sir?"

"Yeah, Freeze Man… But it'll take a while: it isn't fair to strike while they're worn out. We want to show them we're different from those savages to begin with. Let's take a break."

"Roger."

Gospel Shuryou finished talking with Freeze Man, who'd been standing next to the diamond: he sighed in relief and looked out from one of the Kyutenpa Research Lab building balconies.

"Well! Hikari Netto and Rock Man… You did it, guys. But I'm afraid I'll be in need of some extra power if I am to stand up to the menace I think it's coming for us… Nothing personal…" Forte muttered.

_Let's take a break but we can't lower the guard… "Duo" is coming!_

23:17 PM (Japan Time)…

"… This day felt endless! I'm beaten. No wonder."

"Well. At least the crisis is over."

Netto returned home and dropped into his bed, tired, after placing the PET on its charger: Rock Man appeared on the PC's screen and looked rather satisfied.

"But I'm still wondering about that "K. S." mister… I know he's in our side and all but… He feels so enigmatic. Looking back I see that his annotations changed between the day of Burner Man's debut and that day with Enzan's and Raoul's show… That of "accounted for" vanished and the tone seemed to indicate something new and unexpected… Like he'd seen the events coming…" He frowned.

"Yeah. I know that's weird, but… Let's not worry about it too much. We've still got time before the end of the 5th grade, anyway. Maybe we can disconnect during the summer too." Rock Man smiled.

"Sure thing. Enigmas and all… Let Enzan handle those. I lack the energy or the imagination for 'em." He yawned and lazily sat up.

He picked his pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change: he came out changed and placed his clothes on a chair to pick them the next day.

"Don't worry: Mariko – sensei says that the school will open later tomorrow because everyone's so tired and today was too stressing: so you can sleep a bit more. But you CAN'T be late, Netto – kun! Otouto!"

"I know that tune of yours, Saito – niisan… Well… Good night and see ya tomorrow!" He replied as he pulled the covers over him.

"Good night, Netto – kun!"

Netto soon fell asleep and Rock Man also did but failed to notice a furtive silhouette which ran off the PC with a grin on its face.

_Feel at peace while you can… This isn't over yet! Heh, heh, heh…._

**THE END**


End file.
